Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by Queentakesjack
Summary: Harry Potter Exhibit? I was so stoked. Not so much that I had to take 3 of my siblings with me, one of which managed to activate a Port Key to specifically Dumbledore's office in 1943. Now we have to find our way back home. TOM RIDDLE x OC. M for safety.
1. We're not in Kansas Anymore

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**I'm really scared about posting this story, because I'm working REALLY hard on it, and from my last stories I tried to do, I never got ANY feedback, whatsoever. And that's why I stopped it all together. So all I ask if at least ONE PERSON reviews telling me what they think. **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR, except for the OCs. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE.**  
_We're not in Kansas Anymore_

_

* * *

_

Unlike the rest of these nine to thirteen year old kids in this room, I actually grew up reading Harry Potter from when I was old enough to read novels. I'm twenty years old, old enough to realize when the first book was first published in 1998, the people born in that year are now teenagers. Fuck, I'm old. Well, I may be an adult, legally, and physically, but when it comes to fandoms, I don't care how young I may look. When I heard about the Harry Potter Exhibit, I was all up in that. The only catch? Since my mom is a single mother, there was no one home to watch over my siblings. Granted my oldest sister, Iris, is sixteen and is old enough to stay home alone, she isn't exactly reliable or responsible for anything. So, if I wanted to go to this exhibit I'd have to take all three of my younger siblings.

Iris, like I said, is the second oldest at sixteen years old. And she's at that obnoxious stage where she thinks she owns the world and her shit doesn't stink. And she likes Twilight, so you can imagine my hatred towards her. Add to her list of shitty personality traits, Iris is a total rude bitch; the bully in her high school. For example, we were nearly late getting tickets because she was too busy trying to curl her hair with the curling iron. Who the hell does she have to impress, honestly? Most of the kids here were half her age. Iris reminded me a lot of a Malfoy if Draco had a sister or a paternal aunt. She had long white-blond hair that she often curled into ringlets or straightened; she used to have coon-tails dyed in, but my mother had told her to dye it back because she looked like a ten dollar hooker. God bless my mom. Iris also has that gray-blue eyes that I'm rather jealous of - rumour has it she got that from our grandmother who was known for having crystal blue eyes that had got our grandfather to fall in love with her.

Then there was the third youngest, Hector, who was fourteen years old. This kid was the kid we all had high hopes for. Top of his class, and the only one in our family to be in a private all-boys school for AP students only. He plans on being an astrophysicist, and then write a best selling book when he retires. Hector really shoots for the stars, and that's why I love him, because he doesn't let anything disappoint his dreams. When our father was with us, he often put down Hector for having such high-hoped dreams, and the teen took that negativity to make him drive faster into achieving his goals. However, he can be very obnoxious sometimes, always being the know-it-all and correcting every single mistake you could possibly make. He's also a grade pusher, if he doesn't get the grade he wants (even by a fraction) he will annoy his teacher until he gets what he wants. Or a demerit, depending on who the teacher is. He, like my sister, has white-blond hair, but inherited my mom's emerald green eyes, another set of eyes I am jealous of.

And of course, there's my lil Basil. He's the sweetie pie in the family that I'm constantly with. He's funny in an innocent manner that makes you want to suffocate him in a hug. Basil is creative, always drawing, and at twelve he's pretty damn good. I envy his talent a lot of the time, since I could only draw stick figures and what I call "abstract art". However, Basil is incredibly sensitive and is easy to upset, which is why I'm often around him to protect him from bullies and... Hector's sharp tongue, and Iris' uncalled for insults. Because to be perfectly honest, Basil is a little on the pudgy side, but like me, he is reacting to puberty differently. Actually me and my baby brother have a lot in common, including hair and eyes. His hair is a mess of curls cutely cropped on top of his head with a pair of olive-hazel eyes.

"Evangeline!" Speak of the devil. I look over at the small boy and came up behind him, "What's up?"

"Look! It's Cedric Diggory's robes!" Basil was pointing excitedly a the mannequin that held the robes in the movie. I swear, for what ever reason, Basil adores Cedric and was so devastated that he died so soon. "Awesome," I smiled while admiring the robes. I heard a snort behind me, "Who cares about _Cedric Diggory?" _Iris sneered, rolling her eyes, looking back at a Sirius Black wanted poster. Basil pouted and looked up at me with his large eyes, sighing, I gave a pointed glare at my sister. "Cedric was played by Robert Pattinson in the movies..._Remember?" _I watched in mild amusement as Iris' eyes widened and before I knew it she was shoving me and Basil aside with her large behind, telling us to shove it. She swooned over the fabric, nearly falling to her knees in a religiously submissive fashion. Her hand outstretched, she was about to touch it until one of the many employees dressed in wizards robes told her not to touch the display or she would be kicked out. With a scowl, Iris crossed her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes, and began to push her further along towards where Hector was waiting with Basil. "C'mon, princess. More to see..." I pushed her into a small room that was supposed to be the exact replica of Albus Dumbledore's office. It was smaller than the movie, obviously, but it had everything. Dumbledore's desk, Fawkes sitting on his perch, Godric Gryffindor's sword placed on a stand on top of his desk, and many portraits, some "moving" and others plain. There was a fake book shelf with books, and of course, the sorting hat sitting on a stool for everyone to look at. While looking at the sword, I over heard Iris muttering something about the employee yelling at her, then "If I want to touch the bloody exhibit, I'll do it!" I saw her in the corner of my eye, eyeing the sorting hat and I already knew what she was thinking.

"Iris..." I threatened under my breath, only to receive rolling eyes. This caught the attention of Hector as he asked what was she doing. I saw her hand reach over the velvet rope, fingers just hovering over the hat. "Iris, stop," I told her again, reaching over to her. "What part of don't touch anything don't you understand?"

"The 'don't' part," she said smartly and with flick of her wrist, she snatched the dirty old hat, which naturally flared my anger. I stomped over to her and grabbed the end of the hat, intending to wretch it out of her grip. "You're really trying my patience, Iris. Why don't you ever do what you're told?"

"Why do I have to?" She challenged. Just then, Hector came and tried to be peaceful by taking Iris' wrist and telling her to calm down. Naturally, she refused, grip tightened. All this drama attracted the twelve year old, as he looked bug-eyed at the sorting had. "Oh, cool! I wanna see!" He shouted, coming to us and tried to pull the hat out of our grip as well. My attentions was shifted to Basil, telling him to stop pulling because he was going to rip it, but like his other sister, he didn't listen. We bickered and fought; Iris was arguing about how she was never allowed to do anything, and I argued back that she was too immature and impulsive to think of anyone else but herself. Hector tried to calm us down, and Basil was still begging for the hat. In all the chaos I barely noticed that the hand to my watch reached exactly 5 O'clock, and suddenly I felt something tugging at my belly button. In a sudden jerk, we were pulled into a vortex that seemed endless. I watched my body stretch to new lengths, but felt no pain. Before I knew it, we landed in a pile on stone floor.

We groaned in a pile of pain. "Christ, Basil, could you get your arse out of my face?" I heard Iris say, "I would if Hector got his legs off my stomach!" Hector then scoffed, "Evan is on my back! Get off!" With a struggle, I pulled arms from under Iris' legs and maneuvered myself off of my younger siblings. It was difficult because my head was spinning and I was so confused as what to happen, that it was hard to decipher which was floor and which one was a stray limb. I managed to crash onto the floor next to them, and they began to untangle themselves. In the entire mess of things, I didn't catch the sound of chair legs screeching across the stone. Actually, we were barely aware of a fifth presence in the room at all. Aw, fuck, it was probably that employee again. We ripped the hat, didn't we? Shit, I'm going to have to pay for it... That hat probably costs 20,000 pounds! I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop my head from spinning, shutting my eyes so tightly I barely noticed the sudden silence of the groans.

"Uh...Evangeline?"

"Whhhatt?" I was met with silence, which breached my curiosity as I opened my eyes to be facing a paisley purple curtain... That had feet underneath. My eyes traveled up until I was met with the bluest eyes since I saw my sister for the first time in my life. He had a beard, not incredibly long, just hanging of his chin, and it was a dark ginger colour with white hairs accenting it. The man squinted his aging eyes down at me before he actually said anything. For a moment, I thought maybe he was the boss that took Harry Potter seriously, because he looked just like Dumbledore, if there wasn't a movie. Well, at least a young Dumbledore.

His eyes soften slightly when he noticed the nervous and frightened look Basil had. "May I inquire who the four of you are? And how you were able to schedule a Port Key to come right in my office?"

"Port Key?" All four of us said in unison. My mouth hung open, but it seemed like Hector had everything under control. He pulled himself up from the stone floor and looked at the older man through his horn-rimmed glasses. "Excuse us sir, but Port Key? I realize this exhibition is supposed to be a somewhat realistic experience - as far as exhibits go - but..."

Hector trailed off when he saw that the man's hand raised up to stop him, his furry brow knitting together in confusion. "Exhibition? My boy, I believe you are heavily mistaken."

"Pardon?"

"My office is not for entertainment purposes, nor do I have a group of people touring around it on a daily basis," his response confused us. We all looked at each other, except for Basil who had his large eyes fixed on something behind me. "LOOK!" He pointed, "It's moving!" Before I could spin my head around to see what he was talking about, I heard a small squawk. I turned around and my eyes turned into dinner plates. The once statute of a phoenix was now moving his large wings, and turning his head around to peer at us curiously. "Holy shit, it's moving!" I scampered across the floor, away from the once fake mythological bird.

The old man turned around nonchalantly, looked at the bird with mild curiosity before returning his gaze back to us. "Have you never seen a Phoenix before?" He seemed surprised at this, and we were even more surprised that he found this surprising. "No!" We all shouted as if the answer should have been obvious and sane. At this, the old man started to think and then helped himself to a seat in a chair that wasn't there before. I took this moment to look around, the entrance in which we entered was no longer there. In fact, this room was much bigger, much more detailed, and there were no velvet ropes. All portraits were moving...actually moving around, some even showing interest in the drama that unfolded on the floor of the office. A very ridiculous conclusion sprang into my mind, but it was something I refuse to believe. Rational thought told my logic that this could not be logical, that there had to be some other explanation. But at the moment, my logic was siding with my imagination, which was a dangerous duo.

"Sir?" I caught his attention. I tried to rethink my question, since I didn't want to outright ask if we were in the wizarding world. Because if my hunch was wrong, I'd look like a lunatic. "Where exactly are we? Specifically building...and country. And time."

He looked at me in the eye, with that same curious look he had since we fell on his floor. "Hogwarts, stationed in northern Scotland, and the year is 1943."

"HOGWARTS?"

"SCOTLAND?"

"NINETEEN-FOURTY-THREE?"

It seemed like everyone was surprised by this news, even me, since I just confirmed my thoughts. For the briefest moment, I thought I was being punked. But let's just face it, who would go through this much work to prank a bunch of kids?

At our outburst, or rather my brothers and sister's, it seemed a conclusion was drawing in the man's mind - I now figured that he indeed was Albus Dumbledore - and wondered if he had a hunch at what was going. Instead of voicing his thoughts he leaned foreword in his chair, "What are your names?"

The three others were still freaking out too much to answer. I could already hear Hector's gears in his mind trying to figure all this out. Iris was probably on the fence of being excited, and worried at the lack of Apple products in this time. And I couldn't tell if Basil was scared shitless, or overwhelmed with excitement. And as for me? Well, all I could think of was how badly mom is going to hex my arse. Pun intended.

Being the oldest, I took it to myself to answer Albus. "My name is Evangaline Bennett. These are my brothers Basil and Hector, and my sister Iris. And I'm sure you gathered that we are not from here."

"Yes," he offered a smile, "After your strange reaction to my humble office, I deduced that you four were from no where near here. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Professor of Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. If you don't mind me asking, what time period are you from?" The question seemed odd even to us, but he said it so casually it was if he asked this on a daily basis. My guess was that he knew that were weren't from the 40s, I mean obviously, look at our clothes.

"2010," I answered, watching his reaction. His eyes widened, and a hand stroke his beard as he gave this some thought. "Well that is curious. How were you ever able to get your hands on a Port Key to teleport you nearly seventy years into the past? Has wizardry really have advanced that much over the decades?"

"Err," I shared a look with Hector, who now seemed to be level-minded after calming down. "Sir," he spoke up for me this time. "I regret to inform you that where we are from... There are no wizards, no real ones that is. And we aren't wizards either."

"Well I very well doubt that," Dumbledore sat back in his chair.

We cocked our heads to the sides in confusion, "Sir?"

"If you lot weren't wizards, you wouldn't even be here," it was a simple answer, but logical. Muggles couldn't see Hogwarts, let alone use a Port Key. Could they? Regardless, if we were wizards, we would have known by now...right? The four of us shared strange stares, all mix with a tornado of emotion. Primarily confusion. "But how?" I voiced my thoughts, "We never experienced anything magic-like in our...world."

"Perhaps," he began, still stroking his beard, "That in your world, as you say, magic does not exist. However, in this one it does... and perhaps the four of you in this world have acquired magic here. The real question is how did a magical item ended up in your world, to port back to this specific time and place." He seemed to be thinking out loud, and all this talk about two worlds made my head hurt. It seemed that Hector was the only one that truly understood what the old goat was getting at.

"I'm sorry to burden you with us being here, Professor," Hector began, momentarily cut off by Dumbledore insisting it they were no burden. "But what do you suppose we do now? We have no idea how to get back, and we don't have any ideas where to go. Our parents won't be born for another 20 years or so."

"I was thinking that very thing, Hector. The school year will not begin for another month. I believe it is wise for the four of you to stay here, and practice magic so you could attend the school. And for the duration of the school year, we will work on how to get you back to your time and world."

"Really?" Came a softer voice of Basil who had been quiet up until this time. With a nod and a small smile from the professor, the twelve year old leapt for joy. Iris was also excited as well, happy to get out of reality like most teenagers do. I saw the interest in Hector, being able to study knew things. Though one thing troubled me.

"Sir," I stood up from my spot and approached him. "My brothers and sister would be able to be at Hogwarts...They're the right age. But I'm twenty. I'm too old to be here."

He raised his hand to dismiss my worry, "Age should not be a barrier. I hope you don't mind being confused as a seventeen year old for a year, my dear. Since you are in your last year, I recommend extra lessons on your part, so you could be caught up with your classmates."

I wanted to groan. I hated teenagers with a burning passion. Couldn't he just make me a janitor or something? I turned back to my celebrating siblings, and joined their excitement. Though mine was a little more modest then theirs. Dumbledore raised from his seat, "Now, I believe we have shopping to do. I do doubt that you brought anything with you."

The rest of the first day was spent touring the castle. None of us barely remembered our way back to Dumbledore's office from down the hall let alone how to get down to the Great Hall. Though I supposed that we had a month to get aquatinted with the grounds. Being the Head of Gryffindor Dumbledore let us bunk in the Gryffindor Tower, that was where we had spent our evenings and slumbers. The very next day we went to Diagon Alley all the way in London. I felt a little bit at home when we arrived there, since we were from London. However, Dumbledore didn't take us to the actual streets of London and kept to the Wizarding World. We were confused at first, but of course Hector had explained to us about the London Blitz that happened in the 40s, and more than likely the city would be a complete mess.

We had borrowed hand-me-down robes from the school with blank crests. At least we didn't stand out with our twenty-first century muggle clothing. Though Iris wasn't particularly impressed with wearing hand-me-downs. I wanted to hit her, and tell her to be more thankful at Dumbledore's generosity. After stating that he will be needing to make a stop at Gringotts, we all went to a safe place in the Ice Cream Parlour, despite only Basil being the one that ordered ice cream. It took longer than what was promised for Dumbledore to return, but when he did he already had a bag of what looked like more robes.

He pulled me aside when we left the parlour and gave me a small purse that was heavier than a normal sized woman's purse. "This should be able to cover the supplies you will need. I gave your brother the list you will be needing for the school year. Once you are finished, I will meet you back in the Leaky Cauldron. I trust you know your way back?"

I nodded, "I really appreciate this, Professor."

He replied with a gentle smile and a farewell, and the four of us were left on the busy place of Diagon Alley. I walked up to Hector and asked him where the first place we needed to go, and the the first thing he said was "Ollivander's"

It was rather difficult finding it considering the place was crowded to the brim with people both rushing about and loitering. But eventually we found the corner store and filed in. The interior was as described in the book, stacked to the ceilings with small boxes that were filed into the wall; the bell chimed above us and soon after a pair of feet were heard as they made their way to the front. When I saw Ollivander, I was slightly shocked at how young he looked, though I had to remind myself that this was the forties and was likely a younger man now.

"What could I do for you lot?"

"We'd like to purchase four wands, please," Hector told him, taking lead.

He peered at us curiously, "Aren't you far too old to have your first wands?"

"Uhh," for once in my life, I heard Hector stumble on his words, trying to figure out how to explain this. So as a good sister, I saved us. "All our wands were lost during a crash course in flying over the English Channel."

The old man sighed in frustration, muttering about how children are so careless these days. He motioned us to come closer, and started with Basil. That took forever, since any wand that he touched ended up exploding something in the room. After what seemed like forever, they had ended up with a swishy 8 inch wand with a Unicorn hair core made with Apple wood. It was a cute and simple wand; rich brown in colour with a handle that had little leaves engraved. Next was Hector's, which was easier and he did less damage to the shop. His was slightly bigger at 10 inches, with Boomslang Venom as the core, and made out of cedar and was said to be flexible; the design on this one was plain, the handle only being remotely interesting with odd celtic engravings. Then, it was Iris', which took another decent amount of time considering she was picky as hell. Before my patience could ware thin, they settled on one finally. Another 10 inch wand, springy, with Dragon Heartstring core, made out of ash. It was a light brown colour with no handle but a grip for your hand, and a small lavender quartz crystal at the bottom of the handle. And lastly, mine.

For what ever reason, Ollivander eyed me a moment longer had he done with the rest. "I believe I have just the wand for you," he left back into the aisle, a little further than before, and came back moments later with a black box. "13 inch, Alder, Phoenix Feather. It's a rigid wand, though, you will need to have a hefty amount patience to break it in," he opened the box and I was met with one of the most prettiest sticks I've seen in my life time. And I've seen some pretty sticks. It was a thick wand, the tip a natural off white wood colour, though due to the wood, it faded into a dark purpleish red, as was its reputation to "bleed" from white to red. From the hilt it had thick vain type carvings that laced it self around the wand until it shrunk back to the tip. I reached out and pulled the wand out of its case, and once my palm hit the handle I felt a wave of power wash over my being, similar to that my siblings experienced when they found the one fit for them. At that moment, I wanted to start doing spells.

The rest of the shopping trip was mostly trying to drag Iris and Basil away from places we didn't need to go into. We bought our books, our cauldrons, quill and a lot of ink, parchment, and we even had time to buy some muggle clothing. I had a good laugh at the reaction on Iris' face when she remembered that the forties didn't exactly have a very nice wardrobe in her standards. Being a tom boy myself, most of the clothes I purchased were from the boy's section. And despite my distaste for my sister, I was grateful that she volunteered to tailor my clothes to much more tasteful dressings. That was the only thing I really admired about Iris, her love for fashion and make up. She would be a talented actress or model, or even fashion designer.

We got back to the Leaky Cauldron a little late, because Basil wanted to look at brooms. When we did, Dumbledore was already sitting patiently in a corner table, and so we joined him. That evening when relatively boring. We had a questionable dinner, and discussed our back story. Since it was impossible for us to pretend we were Americans, Dumbledore suggested that we were home schooled until our mother passed away after having a run in with a colony of giants when she went exploring in the mountains. We decided our blood line to be half blood, it would draw lesson suspicion to others. If we said we were muggle born, then being home schooled wouldn't make much sense. And pureblood names were far too known in the wizarding world.

Me and my siblings though, had an agreement not to mention the books from our time, even to Dumbledore. And as much as I wanted to save people's lives doing something that should have done...like kill Tom Riddle, I couldn't. Hector made me swore not to interfere with his plans. The idea was overwhelmingly tempting, however.

* * *

**This story is MUCH longer than the others I've done. It took me forever to do chapter 2. So you wont be seeing it until maybe in a week. I like to be 2 or so chapters a head of the chapter I just posted. It makes me feel less rushed. Speaking of rushed, this chapter may seem rushed, but that's because I want to get all that out of the way. HOPE IT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR FEEDBACK!**

**- queen t. jack. **


	2. Suicide Mission

**_Somewhere Over The Rainbow_**

**_

* * *

_**

**This is like the longest chapter I've ever made in my history of making fan fiction on any site. I was going to post it later on this week, but I couldn't wait. **

**BIG HUGE THANKS Kaela and Imogen for reviewing the first chapter (: It truly made my weekend! And the whole reason why I updated early. Reviews make me squee and get excited about updating. **

Kaela:** There are going to be a few OCs in this story, but theyre not as important at the Bennett's. But everything will be mostly focused on Evangeline, so you wouldn't have to worry about multiple coupling or what ever. **

Imogen:** There more than one specific reason why I made Evan 20 years old. It has a lot to do with her character and development. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**  
_Suicide Mission_

* * *

The past month was tedious. The first week Dumbledore taught us basic magic, specifically wand work. Charms and Transfiguration especially. Defense Against the Dark Arts was particularly fun, though. For a long while, it was difficult wielding my wand because of it's supposed "stubbornness", but after the second week I was starting to get the hang of it. The second week it was all about Potions, Herbology, flying lessons, and Care of Magical creatures. By the end of the month, Basil and Hector were caught up with their year, though Iris and I still had a lot of work to do. On top of our endless hours of classes, we had extra homework, and once the school year starts, we were to take some night time courses with him, and perhaps tutoring if things don't go terribly well.

But here it was, the first day of school. We couldn't let anyone know we were staying at the grounds of Hogwarts for half the summer, so we packed all that we had in our new trunks and spend our last nights at the Leaky Cauldron. We stopped by Diagon Alley and bought ourselves a family owl. After hours of discussion, we decided to name the Barn Owl, Bowie. As in David Bowie. Because Barn Owls remind me a lot of Labyrinth.

When we got onto the Hogwarts express, it was all very awkward to be with people our own age. Well, at least _their _own age. We were able to find an empty compartment near the front of the train, and packed all our trunks in the rack above. It all felt very repetitive, just to leave Hogwarts for a few days to do nothing, and come back. It was just we had no choice but to do what Albus tells us. There was a lot of chatter outside the compartment we sat in, but the blinds remained closed from people viewing inside, and we enjoyed each other's company.

When the train jerked in motion, it seemed that was when the most action ensued. Fifteen minutes after we left the station, noise emitted from the hall outside our door. A familiar whiney voice was heard, and then a roar of laughter. Being the eldest, I told everyone to stay put as I go inspect what was all the noise. Upon opening the door I spotted a group of females not too far away. While three were clad in pretty black, blue, and green dresses, the other was sorely out of place with an ugly yellow plaid A-line skirt with a fleece looking green sweater. Her hair was incredibly long, tied into two loose pony tails that hung over her shoulders rather limply. The last thing I noticed about her was her round glasses - which the girls were making fun of - and her pale and sunken expression. I would be an idiot not to recognize her as Moaning Myrtle.

And with the guilt of knowing that she was going to die soon, I marched down the narrow aisle and confronted the three mean girls. "Could you lot quit with the cackling? There are some people here that like their eardrums," I commented with my arms crossed over my chest. This comment even shocked Myrtle. One girl in particular with dirty blond hair put her hand on her hip and looked overly offended, "Who do you think you are?" She asked, obviously not one for creative comebacks.

"Who do you think you are?" I challenged back. Her eyes narrowed at that, mouth hanging open for lack of reply. Then finally she spat it out. "I am Olive Hornby... Queen of these parts. I suggest you watch what you say..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll make your stay at Hogwarts a living hell."

I was already getting annoyed by this girl, "How old are you? Eleven?"

"I'm fourteen!" she said, being offended by being called three years younger than her actual age. As if I cared.

"Right, I think it's time that you got over yourself and stopped acting like such a bitch," I couldn't care less of women in this time rarely swore. I swear like a sailor, and no one is going to change that. But that comment really did catch her off guard, and she started to spout about something I really wasn't paying attention to. I glanced back at Myrtle who shot me a thankful shy smile before slinking back into the darkness, holding her arms close to her chest. She was so small, she had to be at least twelve years old.

It seemed the small verbal fight was catching more attention that acquired, because someone approached from behind Olive, "What is going on here?" The voice was stern, masculine, and very authoritative. When my bored eyes lifted from the babbling banshee over there and went to the new comer, my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He was tall, at least six foot, with square shoulders and sunken cheeks with a pale complexion. However, with his chiseled jaw, neatly parted hair black hair, and vicious deep blue eyes, it was hard not to turn away from him. His robes read Slytherin, and the badge above read Head Boy. This had to be Tom Riddle.

Silence settled when Olive and her crew recognized the Head Boy, and before I could open my mouth and let word vomit out, the mean girl decided to take liberty. "We were just on our way back to our compartment, when this nerd and freak came to bother us, Riddle. Calling us the 'B' word."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, why don't you actually make eye contact with him and tell him that?"

"What?" I felt Tom's gaze on me, but maintain my visage by keeping my eyes on Olive.

"You're lying. Obviously. And not because I was here, but because you're not even looking at him when you talk your bull shit," the 's' bomb caught her off guard again, letting her mouth hung open as she struggled to form words. I finally found myself looking at Tom when he cut into the conversation.

"Miss Hornby, why don't you and you friends go back to your compartment? I'll handle this from here," his words even surprised me. He wasn't even going to ask for the truth? Asshole! Olive gave me a haughty little look and sauntered away. Myrtle sunk back into the shadows, trying to inch away from the intimidating Head Boy as he approached me. His arms folded across his chest, the same stance I was in, and then eyed my face.

"You must be new here. I haven't seen you around. What is your name?" He inquired in a demanding tone.

"Megan Fox," I lied easily, using the first name that popped into my head. Don't know why I'd use Megan Fox... Never liked her in the first place.

"Well, Miss Fox, here at Hogwarts we have rules and conduct. And one of them is to talk without slanderous and vulgar words. This is your first warning," His arms fell down to his sides, staring me right in the eye, making it difficult to look intimidating myself. A bit of a struggle, because for a seventeen year old, he was much taller than me, and his eyes were so piercing I thought I was looking back at the Devil.

Well... That part isn't so much of a shocker.

"Right... I'll be sure to filter my mouth when I'm around squares, like you," I shifted my foot and brushed hair away from my face. "Are we done here, I'd really love to breathe in air that doesn't reek of inflated ego." Oh, that stare, it was burning. Before he could say anything I turned on my heel, "Later, gator," and left him standing in the aisle watching me drag Myrtle back to my compartment with the rest of the 'Fox' family.

"Bloody hell! What took you so long?" Iris asked, looking up from her nails. She noticed that I didn't come alone, and for a moment had a look of confusion, but once she recognized who it was, she inwardly groaned.

"Saving someone," I replied, sitting down next to Hector. "Guys, this is..." I was about to introduce her, but then I remember that I didn't catch her name, and I didn't want to say she was Moaning Myrtle. "Oh!" She squeaked, still standing at the entrance. "My name is Myrtle McDonnell," she introduced, outstretching her hand towards me, "Second year." I took it, not so surprised at how clammy and cold it was. "Evangeline Bennett, and these are my brothers and sister. Iris, Hector and Basil," at my introduction, Myrtle knitted her brows.

"I thought your name was Megan Fox?"

Iris snorted, "She wishes."

"Ah, no, Myrtle, I lied to him," my answer made her eyes grow into saucers.

"You lied to him too? I can't believe it!" She threw her arms in the air.

"Why, what happened?" Hector asked, peering at me, "What did you do?"

Myrtle answered me by taking a seat next to Basil, "Olive Hornby and her club of harpies were tormenting me like they always do, and Evangeline over here had come to my rescue," she sent me a shy thankful smile that I was slightly creeped out from. "But then Tom Riddle, our Head Boy, came, and and...Well, I can't really remember what they talked about, but she completely shocked him! And lied to him about his name!"

"Why is that so shocking?" Basil asked the girl, excited about meeting someone his own age. "My sister always talks like that! Queen of Sarcasm!" Myrtle turned to him, pushing her glasses further up her nose, "Well, no one talks to Riddle like that. He's been Prefect since fifth year, and in Slytherin! He's scary." She swallowed the ball in her throat.

"He sounds sexy," Iris said suddenly, an undeniable smile of excitement on her face. I have no idea what it was with this girl and dangerous men. Mom always says that one day she's going to marry an abusive man with six kids, and working three jobs, one of which is a night shift at the Virgin Mary (a local strip club).

"Ignore my sister," I sighed when Myrtle gave her a startled look. "What house are you in?" I already knew the answer, but we had to act oblivious of everyone.

"Ravenclaw," She said sort of proudly. "What house are you lot in? Are is it true that you are all new students? I'm only in my second year, so I don't know that many faces."

"We're new," Hector clarified. "I'll be going into my fourth year, Iris in her sixth, Basil in his second, and Evan will be in her last year."

The rest of the train ride over was mostly about Hogwarts. Iris sat silent, looking out the window trying to detach herself from us. I want to hit her sometimes... She never wants to socialize with the family, and then complains that we don't know anything about her. After about an hour or so, we left to change into our robes and Myrtle left to go get her trunk from the compartment she left it in.

When we got off the Hogwarts express, I was sad to be reminded that we wouldn't be greeted by a large half-giant man, instead it was some anonymous wizard who's name I didn't care to remember. My siblings and I shared the boats with the rest of the first years, and the rest of the school took their 'horseless' carriages. We had been here for a month, but the site still awed us as our boats floated across the Black Lake by an unknown magical force.

We arrived at the castle in due time, and escorted up the stairs to main entrance by non other than Professor Dumbledore. Me and my siblings remained at the back as we listened to the old goat talk about the sorting arrangements, after he was done, the doors to the Great Hall were opened and we were escorted down between the long tables. I felt so out of place in this sea of 4 foot 10 children. I felt like I was a chaperon, like most of my life. They called all the first years first, not wanting to mix us with people younger than them, and once all the eleven year olds were done with, Dumbledore announced about us, the new transfers, in a impersonal and nonchalant way as if they got transfer students all the time.

He started with Basil, like everything else we had to do. The small pudgy little boy approached the stand nervously, climbing onto the stool. The old hat was slowly placed on his head, which practically disappeared underneath.

_"Hmm, a creative mind. Loyal to your family and friends, non-jugdmental. I have to say... HUFFLEPUFF!" _

I wasn't entirely surprised at that. There was no other house to put him in. Though it made me nervous that none of us will be sorted into Hufflepuff to protect him. I had to remind myself that Hufflepuff was a kind house, and he would most likely be welcomed. The table that was decked in yellow and black robes cheered, and on the right-side bench two people moved aside letting my little brother sit in-between. The ecstatic look on his face made me happy for the choice.

"Hector Bennett," My brother stepped up and sat on the stool with ease with a face with such concentration.

_"Ahh, yes, yes. Very academically motivated... A peace keeper though, but your intelligence triumphs over all other traits. It is most obvious that you should be sorted in RAVENCLAW!" _

Like before, cheers erupted from the table filled with black and blue robes. I watched Hector smile at the decision, push up his horn rimmed glasses and joined his classmates at their table. It was just me and Iris now, and I already knew where she was going to get sorted. It seemed like we were all going to be in different houses, unless I happened to be sorted in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff too. My sister was called up, and she walked over with confidence and an air of cockiness. I had an overwhelming urge to trip her.

The hat was gently placed on her head, and that was when the hat chuckled, _"Nothing like your brother's I see? Cunning, yes, and your reputation is everything to you. But rules do not... Hmm, yes, yes. SLYTHERIN!" _

The snobbish smile on her face at the victory of being in the house that she wanted made me wish I had actually tripped her. The table with green and black robes began to cheer, and welcomed her into her table. Though their cheer was a little more reserved, considering that her surname wasn't recognized in the house, which told them that she was either a half blood or a mudblood, two things that they don't take a liking. One more than the other. I wondered if she would be accepted, but she thinks she's tough shit, so maybe she could handle herself.

"Evangeline Bennett," Dumbledore called, beckoning for me to step foreword. When I sat on the stool, my eyes locked with a pair of burning eyes that looked so deeply pissed off, I wanted to laugh to hide my nervousness. So, Riddle found out that I lied to him about my name; I don't know if I'm screwed or not. The hat was lowered onto my head, and I instantly felt something prodding into my mind as the hat jerked about as it talked.

_"Hmmm... Yes, you will be difficult to place. Your kind heart speaks for Hufflepuff, but your sarcasm speaks for Ravenclaw and Slytherin," _As the magically peace of clothing talked about the houses, he jerked my head around in all directions. _"But I see you are also brave of heart, and impulsive. Even a little reckless as I see from your past..." _The hat sniggered, reminding me of a time when I was a teenager and thought I was the shit, and I could never die. Some of that hasn't changed, but I like to think I matured since then. _"Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" _

The red and black table irrupted in a cheer, and like the other three houses, parted a place for me to sit. I gave fleeting glances at my siblings, relieved that they had made some friends at the most part, and then raced over to my table. I caught the high-fives of various house mates until I got to the gap that was made for me. I sat down between two male students and across from a female. The female seemed to speak first, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Kathleen Vandal, but you could call me Kay," she stretched out her arm across the table in which I took in an awkward outstretched handshake. Kathleen had dark brown hair, or black hair, with a short fringe over her eyebrows, it was thick and long that landed well passed her shoulders. Her skin was a dark olive colour, but still pale against her dark brown eyes. "Evangeline Bennett, but you could just call me Evan," when I sat back down in my seat, one of the boys sitting on my right said something, but it was muffled because his mouth was full of a before-meal bun.

"Sorry?"

He swallowed his food, "I'm Septimus Weasley," I was caught off guard by his name, however now that I looked at him, it all made sense. The orange hair, the field of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and watery blue eyes. "That there," he continued and pointed to the guy sitting beside me, who also had dark ginger hair, "Is Fredrick Prewett." Fredrick scoffed at his friend's introduction. "I am capable of introducing myself, Weasley," he adverted his down at me and offered a lopsided smile. "You can call me Fred," another handshake later, and Head Master Dippet began the the speech for the beginning of the year.

After he had done his speech, food appeared in front of us, and it literally awed me. We were so used to have house elves bring us food, but not this much in this fashion. And much like a Weasley, I stuffed my face.

"So where abouts are you from?" Kay asked, forking her salad. I took noticed that not one piece of anything that used to be part of an animal was on her plate, and I suspected that she was vegetarian. At least someone I could relate to (Not that I'm a vegetarian, but vegetarianism is a practice mostly known for being a late 20th century trend. If she is a vegetarian, than she must be a feminist) other than my siblings.

"London," I said simply, then added, "We were home schooled until my mom passed away."

Her eyes softened, "Oh, I'm sorry."

I waved her off, "Don't worry about it."

She, or the boys didn't press further, but they did ask me about my sister and brothers. "Uh, well, they have different personalities and interests. I'm not surprised that we all got into different houses."

"I don't recognize the name Bennett as a pure blood family...How did your sister get into Slytherin?" Fred asked curiously.

"You'd need to meet my sister to understand that," I laughed.

The rest of the dinner was spent in idle chat. I figured that both Fred and Septimus were the grandparents to Ron and his family. They had no clue that their kids would marry each other and have seven kids. Kathleen was a pureblood - surprisingly- and like I suspected before, was a feminist. A majority of the conversation was spent on woman's rights, and Weasley and Prewett laughing at what we call serious issues in my time. Like women in the working force. I never realized how much of a passionate feminist I was until I met ignorant socially-backward men. Then again, it was 1943.

When dinner was over, we went to the Gryffindor Tower, which was easier to find than the first time we had got here. Over the month we finally learned as much as we could about Hogwarts, and now didn't get as lost as we got before. There were still some corners we never been to as of yet, but we all had the basic layout of the castle and its grounds. Weasley, Prewett, Kay and I hung out in the Common Room until all the first years were escorted to their dorms. Once everyone was gone, Weasley suggested to go for an after curfew run through Hogwarts, but Fred had to remind him that he was a Prefect, and wouldn't allow such a thing. Party Pooper.

Even if we did go, I was far too tired to go with, so after excusing myself I left for my dorm. When I got there, there was only two beds vacant, and one of them had my trunk at the foot. I didn't even bother to see who my room mates were as I grabbed something to wear, changed, and crawled into the four-poster bed.

Instead of be woken up by my own means, I was pulled out my slumber by a girl in my dorm making far too much to be cared for. I looked at the round clock on my night stand and saw it was only 6:30 am. Groaning, I pulled my pillow over my head, "how could you possibly be up this early?" I growled at the girl who took away half an hour of extra sleep.

"I'm always up this early!" Came a cheerful tone. "C'mon, class starts at 8, and breakfast at 7:30!"

All girls in the room groaned in unison. I stayed were I was for at least ten minutes until I got fed up with the girl's loud business, "Fine, I'm up." I pulled my sleepy body off of the bed and pulled out my new Gryffindor robes and got into the bathroom before anyone else can. Knowing in this time period girls tended to spend a lot of time on their hair; my style, however, was low maintenance, so I just needed ten minutes. I didn't bother showering, because morning showers just seemed useless if I was to get dirty anyway. I shower during the evening. Less traffic, and I can take my time. I pulled on my robes, hitching the skirt higher than it was made for... I just cant stand kilts that went past your knees. I let it land two inches above my knee, and then let my blouse hang over it rather than tucked in. The sweater vest covered it anyway, and then I let the red and gold tie hang loosely around my neck. I had short brown hair, so there was nothing much to do with it other than run a comb through it. It was a cropped graduated bob, mainly because I hated long hair since I was a child. Combing it was the most painful experience in my life. Adding some foundation and bronzer, with some mascara, I was good to go. Some of the girls were even more surprised at how fast I was than at my shortened skirt.

I went over to my bed and pulled on a pair of leggings. I hated my bare legs. It wasn't that I had hairy legs, but it was just my legs looked like featherless chicken skin - pale, and spotty. The leggings Iris had made me were all different, so I chose a pair of nylons with a dark flowery pattern knitted in the black material. Unfortunately they weren't the kind that went around the hips, so had to attach them to the garter belt she made for me. I slipped on a pair of black spool heels with a long neck and laced in the front. They reminded me a lot of velvet Georgian or Victorian shoes for women with the pointed tip and spool heel.

I grabbed my satchel, and went down stairs to the common room where Kay was already sitting waiting for me. She gave me the once over, not used to my style, but her eyes told me that she didn't disapprove. Instead she swung an arm around my shoulders, "I think we're going to be good friends..." I snorted a laugh, and then we left for breakfast. On our way to the Great Hall I saw a group of Ravenclaws standing at the bottom of the grand stair case talking. I immediately recognize a head of blond hair and horn-rimmed glasses. "Kay, I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I just want to say hi to my brother," nodding, she waved off and left me.

"Hey, Hector," I approached the fourteen year old and his new friends. They were two of them, both male. One was much taller than the other one and my brother, who were both the same height. My brother looked around and his eyes beamed when he saw me, "Evan! Hi! Didn't think you would be up this early."

I forced a sarcastic smile, "Yeah, well, my new dorm mates don't know the value of over-sleeping."

"That's because there is no value of over-sleeping," The tall one said smart-assily. "Over-sleeping has many side effects, long term. Besides, it is much more productive and efficient to wake up early."

I narrowed my eyes partially at the tall one, already seeing that my brother fit in quite well with the other smart-asses. Shaking my head, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Uh, Evan, these are my friends Michelangelo Santos," He gestured to the smaller one, who had sandy brown-blond hair, light brown eyes and cute dimples. "And Daniel Pocock. Daniel is in your year," he motioned to the taller one, who I noted had much more darker hair, darker brown eyes, and had a smug smirk that I really wanted to slap off.

"Evan? I was under the impression your name was Megan Fox," he teased, but that only made me raise an eyebrow at him questioningly. "A friend of mine informed me of you the other evening..."

"You're friends with the Head Boy?" I asked, listening to my words carefully as I didn't mention that I knew his name.

"I am."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Pardon?"

Hector gave me a sharp look, so I cleared my throat. "Well, good to meet you two. One more than the other... See you later, Hector," I waved bye and exited the main staircase. My shoulders were tense until I knew I left their eyesight, then my thoughts wondered to Tom, wondering why he was talking about me in the first place. I'd think after that scene on the train it would be nothing but a bleep on his radar. I didn't even know Tom had any friends...

I pushed open the Great Hall doors and had my eyes glued onto the floor both in thought and to avoid curious glances at my shortened skirt and leggings. I was sure my sister had done something far worse to her school uniform, so I don't understand why they even bother. I spotted Kay and Fredrick already sitting and eating dinner, so I joined them from across.

"Oi," Fred called to get my attention. I looked up, "What in Merlin's pants are you wearing?"

I looked up at him as I made a bacon sandwich on my plate, "My uniform."

I laughed when he impishly smiled, "I like it." Rolling my eyes, I added, "I know you do...Perv. Anyway, my sister tailored it for me. She's quite picky on fashion in this dec... in this family."

"You mean your Slytherin sister?" Fred asked, cutting up his scrambled eggs.

"Yeah. She's the family's fashion guru," I explained, taking a bite out of the sandwich. At the amount of pig skin I had between the bagel slices, Kay looked at it, making a disgusted face. At that moment, Semptimus came from behind and sat down next to me, "Like Malkin?" He looked at my confused face, "Marisa Malkin. She's a sixth year in Hufflepuff, known for making her own clothing." The name sounded familiar. Wasn't there a store in Diagon Alley named Madam Malkin's? No idea that she went to school during this time.

I felt someone nudge my side, "What?" I looked at Weasley who was looking somewhat farther across the room. "Don't look now... But Riddle is totally burning holes into your forehead right now." I hate when people say don't look now, so it took some restrain for me not to pull my eyes over to the Slytherin table, but that didn't last long. I caught the dark eyes of Tom Riddle staring back at me with what I consider a blank face. When we made eye-contact, his eyes narrowed, so I copied him. His lips pursed, and so did mine. This silent challenge was on.

He straightened his back.

I straightened mine.

He tilted his head down.

I tilted mine as well.

After that we stayed in a staring competition. What felt like a whole minute, I finally made the next move. I mouthed "olive juice", and smiled in victory when the first sign of emotion showed on his face. It was disgust, but it got him to look away.

Weasley was laughing his ass off, "Did you just tell the Head Boy you loved him?"

I snorted, "No, I mouthed olive juice!"

"Merlin! I can't believe you did that! I could never challenge Riddle like that," Septimus caught his breath. "The guy is scary."

"You have no idea," I muttered, picking the bacon out of my sandwich and eating it plain. It was nearly the end of breakfast, and so Dumbledore made his way down the Gryffindor table handing out schedules. He handed me two sheets, one with my classes and another a note from him. For the sake of privacy, I kept the note under the schedule, intending to read it later. I never got a schedule before, though I was some what used to having a busy day of classes after that month of cramming 5-6 years of school. But Dumbledore did a good job at being a douche and filling my hours to the point of it considered cruel.

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

1. Charms taught by Professor Donohoe, with Hufflepuffs.

2. History of Magic taught by Professor Binns, with Ravenclaws

3. Herbology taught by Professor Beery, with Hufflepuffs

4. Divination taught by Professor Sarkozy with Slytherins

Tuesdays, and Thursdays

1. Defence Against the Dark Arts taught by Professor Merrythought, with Ravenclaws

2. Transfiguration taught by Professor Dumbledore, with Hufflepuffs

3. DOUBLE Potions taught by Professor Slughorn, with Slytherins

4. And a Midnight Astronomy taught by Professor Watson, with Slytherins

Weasley looked over my shoulder, "Wow, you got packed with all the crappy courses, didn't you? Herbology is fine... Divination is tedious, but nothing like History of Magic. Talk about a snore fest." Sighing, hating myself for getting into this mess... I graduated high school with glee knowing that I wouldn't have to do all that again. And now I'm back where I started. Fuck my life.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"I've got DADA, Transfiguration, and Herbology with you," Septimus looked up over to Kay and Fredrick. "What do you two have?" We all compared schedules, and I was glad to find out that I had at least one of them in each class, except for Charms, and double Potions. I glanced at the clock at the front of the Great Hall, realizing we only had seven minutes to get to our classes, so I gathered my things and shoved my schedule into my robe pocket, "alright, I'll see you guys in a few. Peace," I forgot about the 40s customs, and my farewell was lost on them. But I said it so many times, that I didn't even want to explain.

I have a feeling I'm going come off as a sarcastic Luna Lovegood here.

I barely remembered where the Charms class was, so by the time I got there, it was full with red, yellow, and black robes. Professor Donohoe was already at her desk, looking at a piece of parchment. There was a seat available beside a brown-haired girl that I had to take, though it was right up front. Sighing, I walked down the aisle and joined her. From seeing her legs, she seemed to be a short girl, with short bushy hair. Automatically, she reminded me a stouter version of Hermione Granger, with glasses. "Hey, mind if I sit here?" She turned around and offered a wide smile, "No, no, go ahead." She moved slightly away to give me more room, and I took a seat. I hated sitting so close to the front, but beggars can't be choosers.

"I'm Kathryn, by the way. Kathryn Pierce," she stuck out a hand that I took.

"Evangeline Bennet, but you can call me Evan," after I retracted my hand, I couldn't help but speak what was on my mind. "My mum's name is Katherine."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to the side. "I heard your mother passed away. I'm sorry to hear."

I knitted my brows together, "How did you find out about that?"

She laughed, "Your youngest brother I believe? He's quite talkative."

"Yeah, that sounds like Basil..." I wondered if Basil said anything else... He was always the weak link in our family.

The doors flew closed unexpectedly, and Professor Donohoe lifted her eyes off the parchment. She had dirty blond hair, completely straight in a tight bun, but she looked young, no older than thirty. A litter of freckles ran across her nose, forehead, cheeks, and collarbone. With a screech of her chair as she pushed it back, the small woman walked around her desk and began to talk.

"Welcome back, students. For those of you who don't remember, I am Professor Donohoe. As it is your last year, I expect everyone to do their best," she sat down very unladylike on her desk. "Before we start class, I am not going to take attendance, since I know I will mispronounce your names... So why don't we just introduce ourselves, yeah? Just, state your name, and what you want to do after Hogwarts."

I liked this teacher already. She had a smooth likable voice, and seemed pretty chill for this time period. She pointed over to the row beside me and Kathryn and asked the person on the far right to start.

"Um, My name is Donald Weiss, and I want to be a Professional Quidditch Player."

"I'm Tony Rizzo, and I want to be a journalist."

"Oh, hi! I'm Ambrosius Flume, and I, uh, want to open up my own candy shop in Hogsmeade!"

"I'm Kathryn Pierce, and I want to be a Healer!"

"I'm Evan Bennet..." And I really don't want to do this. "And I want to be a musician."

Professor Donohoe's eyebrows rose in interest, "Really? That's interesting..."

"Why?"

"Well, being a musician isn't a job that pays well. Most musicians I know don't make enough to pay off their rent."

I wanted to argue and say that at the right place and the right time, musical artists could make more money than three teachers combined. Again, I was bitterly reminded of the time I was in, and how musicians weren't exactly as popular, as say, movie stars. I'd have to wait until the 50s when Elvis comes into the scene where the music industry really sky rockets. "What instrument do you play?" She asked, cutting my thoughts off. "Uh, mostly string. Cello, violin, acoustic guitar, and a bit of harp."

Half of that class was wasted on getting to know each other. It instantly became one of my favourate. The last ten minutes were of Donohoe explaining that Wednesday would be a review day of what we learned in the last year. Which was a slightly good for me, because I'm only in 6th year Charms, and barely that far. If it's a review, I could check that off the list of things Dumbledore doesn't have to teach me. Which reminded me of that note he gave me earlier. Once class was dismissed, I bid Kathryn a moment's farewell (we found out we both had Herbology together), and exited the Charms tower. I had fifteen minutes to get to my History of Magic, which would be more than enough time to get to class if we were in a normal high school. But we're in a castle, the width of 6 White Houses, with seven floors and a three or for towers. While Charms was on the third floor, History of Magic was on the first. I chanced my being late and stood in a corner, opening up the note from Dumbledore.

_Evangeline,_

_I regret to inform you that I will not be the one teaching you some of your extra courses. I will be assigning you a tutor in both Potions and Astronomy along with your sister. I will handle the remaining classes you and her are having troubles with. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Tutor?

I'm going to be taught by a seventeen year old! This, could not get any worse. I ran to the main staircase, narrowly missing a bad fall off the edge, as a set of stairs had yet to revolve around to the floor I needed to get to. Once on the first floor, I ran through the hallways. I had 2 minutes to get to class.

"No running in the halls!" someone shouted as I whizzed passed them.

"My bad!" I didn't even see if it was a prefect or a professor. It was probably the former, considering if it was a professor, they would have snatched me by the shoulder and pulled me into their office. I arrived in the classroom with a second to spare. The doors shut once my back was inside, and at that moment, a transparent man flew through the wall and at the front of the class. At the sight of Professor Binns, Hogwart's only teaching ghost, I prepared myself for an hour of sleep. Remembering Harry's description of this class, I wouldn't be surprised if I slept with my eyes open.

The transparent man cleared his throat, and without really thinking about it, I pulled out a chair at the nearest seat I could get, and plopped my butt onto it. Professor Binns began talking, his voice as dull and uninspiring as Harry described. He told us to open our text books to page 56, where he discussed the invention and the first use of the Pensieve. This would be interesting, if it were coming out of the mouth of someone with a personality. Sighing, I rested my chin on my wrist, glancing over the classroom. Prewett was here, sitting with Kay near the front of the class. She noticed me looking at her, and pretended to put her wand at her neck, and stuck her tongue out as if she would rather be dead. I repressed a laugh. At that moment, I took the time to notice who I sat beside. My face went notably pale at the realization - of all the people I decided to join it was Daniel Po-something or other. And like the Ravenclaw he was, he was so caught up in note-taking, and catching up with what Binns was talking about - I lost track after "'Pensieve' is dirived from French and earlier Latin 'pensare', which means 'to ponder'..." - and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. A sudden urge to mess with his concentration overcame me.

I leaned back into my chair, and dipped my quill into the ink and wrote the date.

"Hey...how do you spell Agamemnon son of Constantinidas?"

Daniel gave me the briefest of glances before looking back down at his own notes, "A, g, a, m, e, m, n, o, n..." He spelt the rest, and I began to copy it down, despite not really desiring to paying attention other than grabbing few words that Binns was talking about. After about 20 seconds, I asked, "How do you spell philosopher?"

He sighed deeply through his nose, "P, h, i, l..."

I gave him a longer moment's of piece with an extra 10 seconds. But I wouldn't let him go. It was always fun torturing the easily annoyed. Granted, this got me in a whole lot of trouble back in middle school - coming home with a bleeding nose, and a black eye to prove it - but I just loved doing it. Love_d_ being the key turn, since after Rob, our 'father', left us, I never had the love to do it anymore. Mom always used to say it would get me killed, and under these circumstances (since everyone is carrying a potential lethal weapon) I would not be surprised.

"Hey, how do you spell Monday?"

That got him. He dropped his quill and looked sharply at me, with eyes just as frightening as Mr. Riddle Junior. "Is it your personal mission to annoy me while I'm trying to pay attention?"

"I wouldn't say it's a _personal mission; _you're not that fan-tabulous that I need to do this or I won't feel alive," I answered easily, looking up at the ghost gliding back and forth in front of the class reciting his own bullet notes.

"It would be beneficial for the both of us if you took the time you wasted by pestering me, and _took your own notes_."

I turned to him with a completely innocent look on my face, staring back at him with blinking eyes. "So, it's M, o, n, i...?"

He groaned rather loudly and threw his arms partially into the air, the first real emotion - besides smugness and mild aggravation - I've seen since Hector introduced us. Unfortunately for him, this caught the attention of the ghost teacher. "Mister Pocock, do you have a problem with my lesson that you wish to share with the class?"

A dull shade of red tinted his olive cheeks, out of embarrassment or anger, I couldn't really tell because I was trying too hard not to laugh at him to really pay attention. "No, professor."

"Then I suggest to keep opinions, whether wordless or not, to one's self, yes?"

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again."

And Binns continued reading his notes as if nothing went on. Daniel shifted his blazing brown eyes back at me, with the satisfied smile on my face, "I hope you're happy, Bennet."

"_Joyous, _Poptart."

"It's Pocock."

"Shh, I'm trying to listen..."

He sighed nosily, but said nothing and went back his notes, fuming under his breath. Two minutes of Binns' lifeless voice later, I looked back at Daniel. "Hey, hey, Poptart. How do you spell 'September'?"

The rest of History passed by with flying colours. Mainly because after me teasing Daniel, it cut the class in half. Or at least, it felt like it. After that, I met up with Kay, Fred, and Septimus at the Great Hall for lunch. It was pretty much a standard lunch hour, as we talked about nothingness in particular. I noted that Tom Riddle wasn't at his table, though my sister and brothers were. But they seemed to be socializing themselves. Basil found a friend with Myrtle, Hector with that Italian kid, and Iris seemed to found a nice group of girl friends that reminded me a lot of The Plastics from Mean Girls. At my table I was introduced to non other than a fourteen year old Hagrid, and some other people that I don't care to remember their names.

I went off to Herbology after lunch, which was actually pretty fun. I had both Kathryn and Kathleen (always getting their names confused now) in that class. We were plucking out full grown mandrakes, and learning how to boil and peal them. Kay was in violent disagreement not to kill them, but I had to remind her that they were a plant...not an animal, and she ate their cousins on a daily basis. After Herbology, I cleaned off my hands in the nearest girl's lavatory and walked with Kay towards are Divinations class with Slytherins. I started to wonder who I might have that with, if I saw any familiar faces. I had yet to see Abrazas Malfoy, but I highly doubted that he took Divination. Or that any Slytherin would take that course to begin with. I always thought that course was second to Muggle Studies on the 'Do Not Want' Slytherin list. Once we got to class room, Kay and I took the first empty table we saw and sat down in the cushioned seats.

A whimiscle woman dressed in rainbow robes emerged from a collection of curtains from the back. "Is everyone accounted for?" She asked, as if the people that were not here were going to raise their hands. Professor Sarkozy looked nothing like Professor Trelawney. For one thing, Sarkozy had short auburn hair with finger curls on the side. Her eyes were gray and large that reminded me a lot of the crystal balls around the room. She was a very slender woman, with snow-white skin and crow's feet at the side of her eyes. Those were the only indication that she was over 40 years old, that and the streaks of silver in her finger curls. I watched as she lifted a long finger with a pointed nail as she counted the heads in the room. Once satisfied, she glided over to her round desk and made a mark of the number she had counted onto a piece of parchment.

"Now before we begin class," she began to speak, "I must stress a great disturbance I have. This room is far too unbalanced for me."

"Oh no," Kay sighed from next to me. I looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Sarkozy is extremely OCD, she hates when things are unbalanced. Last year she had us all seated according to height."

"Sounds like my mom. She sorted our DVD's according to the year they came out."

Kay looked at me puzzled, "What are DVD's?"

My eyes widened, and I stumbled on my words, "uuhh... Hey, Sarkozy is calling you."

"Miss Vandal, would you come here please? You will be seated next to Mr. Black," She motioned to a seat on the third row of round tables, where a tall male was sitting. Kay groaned, "She's sorting us by gender. You have _got _to be kidding me." Most girls would be excited to be sitting next to potential cute guys - and I wont lie, Black was pretty damn hot - but, I wasn't surprised at Kay's disappointment. The only guys I've seen her with were Weasley and Prewett. I waved at her as she got up rather dejectedly and sat next to him.

"New girl - what's your name?" I heard the teacher call out. I only assumed it was me, since I was the 'transfer'.

"Bennett," I answered.

"Right, Miss Bennett, you can remain where you are. Mr. Riddle, you will join her," She waved at the boy in front of the class, the one I just noticed with the pin-straight posture and perfect hair. Damn you, fates! Sitting me next to the wizard equivalent of Adolf Hitler! All he needed was a mustache, and he would make a teenage one, I noticed. It was pretty obvious what Rowling's inspiration for him came from. I leaned back in my chair, and crossed my legs, not bothered to watch him gather his things and walk over to his new assigned seat. He didn't acknowledge my existence when he replaced Kay in the seat she left behind. I thought about annoying him like I did with Pocock in History, but then again, Tom wasn't an ordinary case. He was a bloody-thirsty murderer, and if I had a lick of sense I would be kissing his ass in hopes for him to spare my life. But he already hates me from the displays I showed him earlier.

Professor Sarkozy finished seating everyone in a perfect, boy, girl, green, red, fashion. So everyone was sitting next to their opposite gender, and their opposite house. Once she was satisfied, fifteen minutes of our class time had already been wasted. "Okay, class, please pull out your copies of The Dream Oracle, and turn to page 10," She glided over to her desk and flipped to the page she instructed us to turn to. I shot a glance over at Tom. His moves were so robotic as he listened to the teacher. He swiftly pulled out the purple bounded book and flipped to page 10 without glancing at the number.

"Today, we will be reviewing where we left off last. Animal omens in one's dream," She swept around her desk and sat down upon it with the book in her arms. "For tonight and the next, I want you to write on parchment of any animals you come across in your dreams and bring them to our next class for review. Does anyone here remember their dream from last night?"

No one raised their hand. Not even the brown-noser sitting next to me. Sighing, I raised my head, taking pity on the teacher for having such an uninteresting class. "Yes, Miss Bennett?"

"Just out of curiosity, what if you didn't have a dream at all?"

"Well, that's impossible..."

"How so?"

"Dreams are inevitable. If you are not dreaming, you are awake. When you say you did not dream, it simply denotes that it was far too foggy or vague to remember," She pulled herself off the table, and practically floated over to ours. "Here," She put a hand on the crystal ball on the center of the table. The once crystal clear orb of glass began to fog up in thick gray clouds, "Peer inside, and tell me what you see..."

Sighing, I looked dully at the ball, and all I saw back was my bored reflection in the gray clouds inside. I looked at it for a good minute or so before giving up and looking back at Sarkozy, "I don't see anything." The professor rolled her eyes and motioned with her hand for me to look back at it, "You're not concentrating. Look deeper." Muttering under my breath, I straightened my back and looked dead into the ball with as much concentration as I could muster. For a moment, it was just the gray clouds. I was about to give up again, but something began to swirl around inside and the gray clouds began to form something. My heartbeat quickened when I realized it was actually working.

"I see a tree. It's bare, and there's someone standing there, looking at it. I can't tell who it is," I didn't look away from the ball, scared that I might miss a beat of detail.

"What kind of tree is it?"

"Umm," I strained to look at it. It was hard to tell since there was no real detail about this image. "I don't know. I think it's a Yew Tree." At my answer, I felt like everything was really silent. The teacher hadn't said anything, and from my peripheral vision, I saw Tom turn to me. I blinked, and the vision in the crystal ball was gone. I tore my eyes from it and looked at Riddle for a split second before I looked back at the professor. She was looking at me with a look of interest, as if she was thinking long and hard about something. It kind of made me unnerved.

And just like that, with flurry of multi-coloured robes she was out of our site and making her way back to the front, "Who else does not remember their dreams?"

The tail end of class was spent on answering questions from the text book. Although I looked like I was doing my work, my mind was really on the picture I saw in the ball. Every now and then I glanced up at the crystal ball as if it were to change again and show something else.

"If you are curious as to what your vision meant, there is a directory in the book," I heard Riddle speak to me for the first time ever sine the train.

"I don't think I want to know," I answered him honestly.

He knitted his brows ever so slightly, "You don't want to know what could become of your future?"

I am the future, I wanted to say. But, naturally, I couldn't, so I settled with shaking my head. "What's the fun in knowing every single move you make? I like things being unpredictable."

He didn't seem surprised by my answer, instead he began to advocate a point contrary to mine. "Would it not be beneficial to know your mistakes before hand? For example, say if you were to know someone now that you have upset, or annoyed, and said person ended up harming you in the future, would you not want to know about this before hand?" He peered at me through a gaze that was unexplainable. If I never knew better, it would be impossible to decipher his visage. But oh, I knew all about him. I knew the meaning of his words. The threat between the lines. I also knew that look meant he was plotting something.

"Riddle, is this your way of telling me I'm going to get hurt sometime this week, or this month, or this year?"

He looked at me innocently, "What would give you that impression, Bennett?"

"When you made a very specific example, _Riddle_," I rested my elbow on the table, my quill long forgotten on the parchment.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, the smallest of smirks on that perfect porcelain face of his. Why do sociopaths have to be so goddamn perfect all the time? "Why, _Evangeline, _you aren't _nearly _as dim-sighted as I thought you were. I was under the impression that most Gryffindor's were."

My eyes narrowed down to slits. He was annoying me on purpose. That's what he wants. Look at him, all smug, writing in his little parchment about... what ever he's writing about. He thinks he's so cool and awesome because he says my name in that velvety way he says things, and because he's heir of Slytherin and the future Dark Lord. Well, you're not that good of a wizard! You got pwned by a one year old! Instead of pleasing him with Gryffdinor's famous short temper, I turned back to my paper and continued with the questions. But I wasn't really paying attention... I was too busy plotting ways to make Tom Riddle, the future Dark Lord, feel utterly defenseless. A suicide mission to be sure, but I haven't felt this reckless since senior prom.

* * *

**Well! I hope that was good. I know, it's long, LOL. I already written chapter three, but I don't want to submit it until I'm done chapter four. Hope to get some reviews ! Happy readings xoxox. **


	3. Petits Monstres

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**Wooo! I got this out earlier than I tbought it would I just finished chapter four, now working on five (: I don't give out set dates in when I update, cause sometimes It takes longer to ****write certain cha**_**pte**_**rs depending on where I'm intending to end it. So thanks to all who alerted this story, at least I know some people are reading it. ASLO big thanks to Imogen and Keala again who reviewed, again (: **

**ALSO, I just wanted to point out that some ages and time lines are going to be different. For example, I wanted Tom to make his first kill in his seventh year, so that is why Myrtle is still alive. I also do a lot of name dropping, and points to those who recognize them. I also am changing around years for which certain canons are born and attended the school...For example, Charlus Potter is the generation before Tom. It just makes more sense for me, because in order for Charlus to be Harry's grandfather, they would have had James when they were like 40 years old. It makes more sense that if he were James' grandfather. Also, I'm not going to put McGonagall in it, I want her to be older than Tom. It just feels like every Tom Riddle story I've read, she's always there, trying to warn the main character. **

Imogen: **You'll have to wait to find out :P**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE.**  
_Petits Monstres_

* * *

It was the first day of school, and I already had some assignments. Specifically in History of Magic. Professor Binns had told us to choose a famous wizard that had a huge impact on the Wizarding World. And naturally, I already knew that 80 percent of the class would choose Merlin. Binns didn't specify if the wizard had to have a positive impact though, so I guess my options were pretty much open field. But, I didn't know a lot of Wizards or Witches. I had about two hours before dinner, so I left for the Library. On my way there, I heard a fit of giggling down the hall.

"Lestrange is pretty cute," a girl said. "In a messy sort of way."

"Oh, please, nothing compared to Black!"

"Are you kidding me? He's like my 7th cousin or something! Malfoy! Malfoy is by far the most handsome guy in this school."

"No, no," the third voice was defiantly familiar. "I must disagree, girls. Tom Riddle is, by far, the most attractive man in Great Britain." At her suggestion, all the girls agreed without hesitation.

Was Iris thinking what I think she's thinking? Of course she is. Iris was one of those girls that liked bad men. The ones that could not be tamed. That's why she is so in love with those cancerous books by Stephanie Failure. But, for what ever reason, I was a little more annoyed by it than I should be. Normally, I would have left this alone and let her get into her own trouble. Instead I headed towards Iris and the rest of the 'Plastics. What I know about the Slytherin house is that they are a selfish group of people. Not so much evil as their reputation upholds them, but selfish. They always think of themselves before anyone else.

"Hello, ladies," I walked up to the group, taking note to Iris' rolling eyeballs. "Couldn't help but over hear you two talking about a certain Head Boy."

"What's it to you, Evan?" Iris crossed her arms, standing inbetween three people. One was a dirty blond haired girl, with eyes far too spaced apart, possibly the shortest of the bunch. Another was a dark-haired girl with dark pits for eyes. The third was a tall lanky girl that looked to be Indian or Punjabi.

"Nothing, I was just merely curious," I laced my fingers in front of me.

"About what?" The lanky girl asked.

"About who Tom would end up with. I mean, he's obviously the pick of the bunch, and well, he needs to have a 'head girl', pun intended, to be with. If you catch my drift," I waved my hand nonchalantly. My sister may come off as a cunning, devious, little slut, but she's pretty stupidly competitive. I know Slytherins are known to think before they make decisions, but she makes some pretty bad decisions. Like, instead of reading all the books, she just watched the movies and spoilers online, and says she read the book. So she has no idea how Tom Riddle behaves, or was even like at this time. They hardly showed him in the movies, just him as Voldemort. So I could imagine in what light she puts him under right now. "And you know, who ever gets him, the rest will just have to snag the others...What ever their names are."

"Well isn't it obvious?" The girl with eyes far too spaced out said to me, as if the question was as dumb as her face. "It's going to be me."

"_Excuse me?" _Iris asked as if she said the most obscured thing ever. "Burke, I don't think so. Tom would never want you. He would want me."

"Whao, let's not get a head of yourself, here," The dark-haired girl quipped. "You're new. You know nothing about Tom."

"And you do, Cedrella?" The brown girl took a stand, her thin arms folded across her flat chest as if to create the illusion that there was something there.

"Yes, I do, Amandeep. I knew him since I was a first year and he was a second," The one now known as Cedrella barked back, "You just came here _last year_. And you would not be _shit _if it weren't for us."

Ah, I love the sound of drama before a nice dinner. My work here is done. I twirled on my heel and headed back in the direction of the Library, the sixth years' bickering fading as I went on. I pushed back the doors of the library, and I couldn't help but muse about how I just unleashed four sixteen year olds on Tom Riddle, all fighting for his affection. I indirectly made him suffer, which was an accomplishment, but I felt like it wasn't enough. I had no idea where this sudden urge to push his buttons came from, and if it were a month ago, I would have thought I was suicidal for even considering it.

Pushing open the door, the first thing I noticed was the soft flapping of pages as books slowly floated above my head and fit themselves in their proper places on shelves. I walked up the winding stare case that led to the floor above me. That was where the restricted section was, but along with the biography books, and among other things. I looked at each row, looking for biographies, but stopped in my tracks when I saw up a head were the gates that separated everything from the restricted section. I wasn't surprised when I saw a tall figure in black and green robes looking at it. Running my fingers through my hair line, I contemplated whether to mind my own business, or go bug him. But as a Gryffindor, my reputation proceeds me. Always making an impulsive decision without really thinking about it. With hands folded behind my back, I casually walked to the gate, standing a foot beside him, though a little farther back.

"Lovely gate," I pursed my lips as if I was a art critique.

Tom turned slightly in my direction, raising an eyebrow, then returning his eyes on the section of restricted books. "Is there anything I can help you with, Bennett?"

I was about to say no, but I could use his help. I had an idea of who I was going to choose for my History of Magic assignment, and I could be saving myself a lot of time if I just asked someone. Tom would be ideal, since I'm sure he spends countless of hours in the library researching for what ever he needs to know to rule the Wizarding World. "Actually, you might be able to help me," I unlaced my fingers from behind my back and turned my entire body in front of him blocking his view of the restricted section. "We have this assignment, in History of Magic, where we have to pick a wizard or witch that strongly influenced the wizarding world... and I already have an idea who I want to do, I just need help finding a book for it."

If I known better, I would have guessed he got a rock-hard boner at the idea of looking through books. "Who did you have in mind? Merlin? Because there's a hole section of him downstairs."

"No, no... Besides, all those books are probably taken out from all the people in my class that's doing him," I explained, shoving my hands in the pockets of my robe. "I was actually thinking of Morgan le Fey."

"The dark witch?" He asked, clarifying my request. "That's a rather peculiar witch for a Gryffindor to do a report on. Why did you choose her?"

I shrugged, "Dark forces just seem more fun to research about." Which was the truth. I wasn't just saying that because I wanted to be his friend or anything. The most interesting units in history when I was in high school were about the dictators, like Adolf Hitler, Napoleon, and even small blurbs about people like Jack the Ripper.

Tom peered at me for a moment too long, as if he was trying to figure me out. "Unfortunately, all books about Morgan le Fey are sorted in the restricted section," he motioned over to the gated row of books. I look over my shoulder at it and then back at him. With a one-shouldered shrug I asked, "Well, you're Head Boy... Couldn't you open the door for me to go find it?"

"Are you suggesting that I help you sneak into the _restriction _section, abusing my privileges as Head Boy?" His voice had a mild shock, but his nature obviously made it out to come out indifferent and authoritative.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting..."

He took an intimidating step foreword, hands still clasped behind his back. All my instincts told me to take a step back since I like my bubble, but I told my legs to stand their ground. "What makes you think I would even want to help you?"

Now usually I had some witty come back to almost anything, but for now I was stuck. Why would he want to help me? I practically pissed on his shoes in the train ride here, mouthed 'olive juice' across the Great Hall (which I'm surprised he didn't bring up by the way), and he had yet to find out the women issues he will be having soon enough. So I said the only thing that seemed sensible, and made a lot of sense. With a cheeky grin and a cock of my head I said to him, "because I'm just that adorable?"

He grit his teeth, probably one of the rare signs of emotion that was dwelling somewhere inside of him and simply blinked at me, "Not quite. But as I've said before, there is a whole section down stairs for Merlin." He tilted his head slightly down, as if to peer down at me through his lashes. Something glinted behind those ocean-blue eyes that I got caught up in. I knew, or rather I know he's evil. I know what sick thoughts run through his head on a daily basis. I know what he jacks off to every night, and I know what he could do to me. But, for what ever reason, I kind of felt caught off guard by just how evil that look really was and how easily he had me intimidated. I guess I thought if I knew who he was before hand, that I'd be able to, I don't know, be vigilante? Maybe I was biting off more than I could chew. I didn't even realize it, but I had stepped back at least three times, and he even advanced. I felt cornered, like a cat.

That thought reminded me of my mom. How she often felt backed up into a corner when she was with _daddy dearest_. And I remember how much that drove her insane, until the point of desperation. She slapped my dad so hard that her nails left a red lines across his cheek.

At that thought I gritted my teeth and curled my fingers into my palms. "I didn't really need your help, anyway," I said barely under a whisper, but enough for him to catch. Instead of walking around him, I let my shoulder collided with him and made my way down the stairs and out the library.

It wasn't just because he was going to kill people. Even people this year - being that it is his last year and Myrtle is still alive, he had yet to unleash the Basilisk - he would undoubtably kill. It was because Tom Riddle stood for everything I hated. He was Public Enemy Number One in my book, and I don't care if I promised my brothers and sister that I won't do anything to mess with the plot line. I will make sure that Lord Voldemort never makes it to the first rip of his already black soul.

After an uneventful dinner, Kay, Septimus, Fred and I all made our way back to the Gryffindor common room. While most people remained in bed, we stayed on the sofas staring into the fire playing an interesting game of would you rather. I never thought this game was invented this long ago.

"Alright, Miss Vandal," Weasley mused, crossing his legs Indian style on the arm chair he sat on. "Would you rather... take a bludger to the face, or~" he tapped his chin in thought. "Let a Kelpie take you for a swim?"

"Oh, well, if those are my choices, to die by having my skull potentially crushed, or to die by potentially drowning and being eaten then...I've got to say being hit in the face my a bludger," Kay's words were laced with sarcasm. Both choices were equally painful if you thought about it. "Alright, Evan. I've got one for you..."

"Go for it," I crossed my legs Indian style on the floor, keeping my hands on my kilt to stop it from riding up.

"Would you rather... battle a dragon - a Hungarian Horn Tail - or battle a... Basilisk?"

My brows shot up to my hair line at her choice of five X'd creatures. She had no idea how appropriate the latter one was. "Lemme think about it... Being ripped to shreds by a 50 foot, fire-breathing dinosaur, or be killed painlessly by the eyes of a giant snake. I guess I'd have a better chance at living if I battled the dragon, I mean, at least I would be able to look at it?"

"Yeah, I suppose. They're way easier to tame in comparison to a Basilisk," Kay mused, putting her chin on the palm of her hands.

"How would you know? Ever tried?"

"Obviously not. But Care of Magical Creatures _is _my favourate class," she shrugged, "Five X'd creatures are just more interesting to learn about."

I groaned, "That reminds me, I have to think of another wizard or witch for History of Magic."

"Why, who did you choose? Please don't say Merlin..." Fred asked.

"I wanted to do it on Morgan le Fey, cause I thought it would make an interesting assignment, but the thing is all books that talk about her more in-depth are in the restricted section," I slumped against the sofa in defeat.

"So, why don't you just sneak in there tonight or something?" Weasley asked as if the solution was simple.

"You can't just _go into _the restricted section like it's the most normal thing in the world," Prewett quipped. "Prefects are always guarding the library. It will be hard to pass by them."

Kay was being quiet, looking through the window across the room in thought. "I think I got it," I turned to her, waiting for her give me her idea. "My sister inherited something from my grandfather when he died - it was meant to go to the oldest, but when she went to Hogwarts she allowed me to use it sometimes - and it may just help you. An invisibility cloak."

If i had been drinking something, I would have spat it out. Did she just say that her sister inherited an invisibility cloak? Don't most of them fade as the years go on? If it was any other cloak, it would have been a dull piece of fabric by now. I just couldn't fathom the idea that it could actually be THE invisibility cloak, and if that were the case then that would mean that I've befriended Harry Potter's great-aunt, and that - quite possibly - Kay's sister was Harry's paternal grandmother. It was a huge possibility, considering Rowling never mentioned anything about Potter's grandparents. Anything before his father was a mystery besides his surname, and the hole thing about one of the Peverell brothers being Harry's ancestor. I was too caught up in my theory that I didn't even realize everyone was waiting for my answer. "Uh, yeah, that'd be perfect. Do you have it on you now?"

Sighing, she said no. "My sister brought it back with her when she graduated. But I can owl her, asking if we could borrow it. I can meet her at Hogsmeade over the weekend."

"That'd be awesome, Kay. Thanks."

"Sweet!" Weasley fist pumped the air, "This is going to be like old times when we snuck into the Kitchens and stole the entire desert menu before dinner."

I wagged my finger at him, "No, no. I'm doing this alone. Besides, with you under the cloak with me, our feet will be showing. You're about as tall as the Astronomy Tower, Weasley."

With a pout, the ginger crossed his arms. "Alright, I got one," Prewett said all of a sudden. "Jumping off the Astronomy Tower, or getting a sharp whack from the Whomping Willow?"

* * *

_**March 9th, 1998 **_

Winter was supposed to die-down soon enough, but London was sill blanketed with a coat of white about an inch or two deep. The Bennett house was rarely quiet, with three kids it was hard to find a quiet place, especially at how small the house was. There were only three rooms, the main bedroom, the one where the two girls shared, and the baby's room. An eight-year old sat in the far corner of her single bed with the blankets pulled around her like a tight cacoon, a light bolted to the wall behind her shone down on her lap where she had a book clutched in her hands. It was a navy and dark red book, hard cover, with some kind of train on the cover. The title blown across the front was in Times New Roman font, golden in colour, and in all caps, "HARRY POTTER".

It was dark outside, clouds heavily covered the sky as the snow slowly drifted onto the streets and the windowsill of the child's room. There was the sound of wailing down the hall, which caused the eight-year-old to lift her big hazel eyes to the partially opened door where she saw the shadows of a taller woman and a smaller girl approaching the door.

"Argh! Iris! You woke up your brother...Do you realize how hard it was to put him to sleep?" The older woman sighed in frustration. Her second oldest, at four, decided to see what would happen if she tried to draw a mustache on her two-year old brother, Hector. "Go to bed, I'll see you in a second to tuck you in." The footsteps of the older woman faded down the hallway, and just as expected a blond little head poked through the door to see her older sister already in bed. "Whatcha reading?" Asked the four year old while casually walking through the door in her Little Mermaid pajamas.

"A book," the older sister answered, returning her eyes down to the page.

"I know _that, _Evanjean," Iris said smartly, but it hardly came off that way with her mispronouncing her sister's name. "What book? Cat In The Hat?"

Evangeline made a face, "No. That book is for babies."

The blond pouted, "I am _not _a baby! I'm going to be five soon!"

"Iris, you're birthday was just last month! You've got another year!"

Iris scoffed, something that would have come across as comical from a four year old. "Not a _year. _Eleven months! The most!" She walked up to her sister's bed and put her elbows on the mattress, putting her round face on her small palms. "What are you reading, Evanjean?"

Sighing, the brunette finally answered, "Harry Potter, the Philosopher's Stone."

The younger one made a face, "That sounds _hard. _Why don't you read the Princess and The Frog instead?"

Before Evangeline could repeat that was a baby book, their mother walked in the room after what felt like forever. Her swollen round belly made a perfect circle shadow on the wall behind her, "What are you two arguing about?"

Iris marched into her own single bed, though this one had barriers on either side to stop her from falling out during her sleep, "Evanjean is reading a book about kidney stones."

"It's called _Philosopher's Stone, _you stupid girl," shot back the older girl.

Iris' eyes widened, "Mooom! She called me stupid!"

Katherine, the mother, ignored her and took a seat on her oldest child's bed with her one hand on her large belly and the other taking the book from Evangeline's hands. "Harry Potter? You've read this before, twice. Why are you reading it again?"

"The second book is coming out in July! I can't wait to read it... Can we get it when it comes out? _Pllleeeassee?_"

Katherine laughed, moving up to the head of the bed to relax her back, "we'll see."

With envious eyes, Iris stood up from her bed, "You mean there's _more _of those?" She crawled out of her bed and over to the other one, crawling onto her mother's legs and settled herself in the middle a little ways below them. "What's is it about?"

"It's about a boy who lives with his cruel aunt and uncle, and then he finds out he's a wizard and goes to a magical school," Evangeline explained, putting her chin on her knees. When she heard her mother wince, the two girls looked at her concerned. "What's wrong, ma?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, hand running down the swollen abdomen. "Your brother just kicked me is all."

"Oh, cool! Can I feel?" Iris didn't wait for an answer as she crawled closer to the older woman and put her ear right on top. "I don't hear anything," Iris said after a moment, then pouted. "That's because he's only five months along, sweetie. I can only feel him," Katherine explained. Iris' face went from sour to cheeky, and then Evan placed a hand on her mother's stomach. "I think he's going to be a wizard," she mused. "Can we name him Harry, mom?"

"No," Katherine said almost immediately. "I don't want to name my second son the same name as one of the Prince's of Wales."

"Prince William," Iris suddenly sighed. "He's so _dreamy._"

Evangeline made a face, "Ew! He's so old!"

"Sixteen isn't old," the blond protested.

"For you, it is."

Crossing her arms, Iris' small face scrunched up in disapproval. That lasted for a few seconds before she turned to her mother, "Mum, could you read us a story?"

"Read us Harry Potter!" Evangeline added. Iris groaned.

Laughing, the older woman nodded, "Fine. I'll read you one chapter, then you two could go off to bed. Shall I begin from the beginning?" She looked at Evan for approval, who nodded and settled into her pillow. "Alright... Chapter one, the Boy Who Lived. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd ever expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense..."

* * *

The next morning, we were being woken up by the same girl as the other day. I later found out her to be Jeanette Bell. I could only figure that she was related to Katie Bell some how, possibly a great-aunt or second cousin of some sort. I got dressed, wearing solid leggings that were pants so I didn't have to wear a garter, but it cut off just under the knee. I settled on a pair of heeled Mary Jane's and left the Common Room alone. Before I even reached the door to the Great Hall, I heard some talk in the archway leading towards the dungeons. Curiously I slowed my pace and eaves dropped behind a wall.

"She is rather annoying isn't she? You wouldn't believe what she did during our History of Magic class yesterday," the first man said, and I instantly identified it as Daniel Pocock.

"I believe she's doing it on purpose, Daniel. To get under your skin. Don't try to overreact next time. I do find her rather peculiar. She's everything like her house requires, but she isn't totally stupid," the second party quipped. Judging by the smooth way he talked, it could only have been Riddle. "The other evening, she asked me to help her find some books for her History assignment."

"Yes, we have the same assignment. Did you help her?"

"Of course not. She wanted me to just let her into the restricted section."

"And you said that she isn't totally stupid?"

"That isn't what I meant. She has a way with words, although vulgar, she isn't quite like the girls I've met."

"Explain."

"She's quite foreword, unlike most girls I've seen, who are all very persevered. Speaks her mind and doesn't filter that rat trap she calls a mouth... I swear during yesterday's breakfast she mouthed 'I love you' towards me."

Daniel gave a soft chuckle, "I doubt she was serious, Tom."

"I didn't think she _was, _Pocock. I just found it odd."

"_She _is odd."

"Indeed."

"I have her next, I believe, for Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Try to befriend her - not entirely - but enough to get some information from her. I feel like I should be keeping an eye on her, but with current... duties, I'm afraid I won't have time to pay much attention."

"Of course. I'll do what I can. Do you plan on joining us for breakfast?"

"No. Tell the other boys I'll see them in class. I've got something to do."

"Alright. Good morning, Tom."

"Good morning."

I heard two pairs of stood steps, one disappearing down the dungeon steps, and one coming closer to my direction. I pushed myself closer behind a pillar into the darkness and watched the tall figure of Daniel pass by. Once I felt like it was safe to step out of the shadows, I did. Okay, I like to eaves drop. It was a huge habit of mine that I don't plan on quitting any time soon. But for reasons like just now, it came in handy. Tom was already suspicious of me, for what ever reason. I also found out that Daniel was a closer friend to Tom than probably any other future death eater, however this was confusing, since the books or Harry Potter Wiki never mentioned Riddle having a best friend, or confidant, in Ravenclaw. That didn't matter now. At this moment, there was a pressing issue about what exactly they were planning, and what I should do to retaliate. Daniel was going to befriend me for information? Fine. It just won't be the information that he wanted. In fact, that gives me an idea...

With a new spring in my step, I made my way to the Great Hall and met up with the guys. Breakfast was uneventful. A stack of pancakes later, me and Septimus made our way to the Defence Against The Dark Arts class, taught by Professor Merrythought, who had been here for half a century. As expected, when we entered I noticed how old and frail looking she was. Her silver hair was pulled back tightly, in a perfect bun, though you could hardly see it with the massive hat she was wearing. Actually, she reminded me a lot of Professor McGonagall, but Merrythought seemed much more gentler, despite her tightly wound hair. Me and Weasley took a sweat nearly up front, considering DADA was arguably the best classes to learn, and I did have a fun time learning basic defensive spells during the summer with Dumbledore.

The door closed once it past tardy time. I glanced to my side, spotting non-other than Daniel Pocock. Right, he was going to try to befriend me. When? I'm not entirely sure. How? Most likely by talking to me as if our little difference yesterday never happened. But as soon as he does, I can work my plan into motion. Befriend the best friend of Tom Riddle, then befriend Tom, make him think a _care _about him enough for him to "use" me, and then fuck up his plans. It's a messy idea, but it just might work.

The class went on, the Professor talking about what they will be learning: Counter-curses, proper dueling, fighting against dementors, fighting against vampires, how to tell when someone is under the Imperius Curse, and other things. We didn't get to do any spell work in that class, which made it particularly boring; instead, it was all theory. What to do in certain situations and what spells to use when the attacker uses a certain spell. Though by the end of the class, Professor Merrythought had promised that on Thursday we would be practicing counter-curses. Once the bell rang, I took my time putting my books in my bag, and told Weasley that I'd meet up with him later for Transfiguration. And just like clockwork I felt a presence not too far from me.

"What can I do for you, Poptart?"

He purposely ignored my nickname for him, "Actually, I just wanted to apologize."

"About?"

"My attitude towards you the very first time we met. I realize that if I hadn't acted that way, we might have been on good terms," he explained.

Sighing, I plastered a semi-forgiving smile. "I should apologize as well...I mean, I've been acting like a _total _bitch since then."

Daniel didn't try to protest, because it was the truth, I hadn't been helping our situation. "Would you like to start over?" Without waiting for my answer, he extended his hand foreword. "My name is Daniel Pocock, Ravenclaw." I looked down at his hand as if I don't know if I should trust it - its owner was completely untrustworthy - but took it anyway. "Evangeline Bennett, Gryffindor."

"What is your next class?" He asked as we left the classroom finally.

"Transfigurations. With Hufflepuffs," I answered, looking down at the toe of my shoes as they cut through air every step they made.

"I can walk you to your class, if you'd like," I looked at him curiously when he suggested that. "I have a spare," he added.

"Okay, suit your self. Don't know how exciting to will be though," I started off towards the 6th floor, in the total opposite direction of Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It was momentarily quiet, as we sped-walked through the students all hurrying off to class. Suddenly, Daniel began to talk. "As I understand it, you have a sibling in every house, am I correct?"

I glanced up at him before returning my eyes back in front of me, "Yes, you are. Hector, Basil, and Iris."

"It's curious," he added. I hated when people controlled conversations by saying something that I had no other response to other than 'What's curious?' It's like, I know you're going to explain anyway, so stop delaying the goddamn conversation.

"What is?" I asked anyway, playing his little game.

"Most siblings end up in the same house with each other. For example, the lot of Weasley's always end up in Gryffindor. My family has always ended up in Ravenclaw, and sometimes Slytherin. But you Bennett's have distinctively different personalities, enough for the four of you to be sorted into completely different houses."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I kind of expected it though, we all have clashing traits."

"Hmm, yes. Hector is a very bright kid for his age. Did he inherit that from his father?"

I snorted, "No. No one inherited anything from Rob, besides looks." Daniel gave me a curious glance, but I didn't seem to notice. "He wasn't very supportive of Hector. Hector is just who he is, nothing inherited or anything."

"What about your other brother and sister?"

"Basil, and Iris," I clarified. "Basil is supposedly exactly like my grandfather. Humble, sweet, and an all around Hufflepuff. Iris doesn't really take after anyone, but apparently she looks exactly like my grandmother when she was young."

"What about you?" He asked once we got off at the sixth floor.

"What about me?"

"Who are you like?"

"My mom, probably."

"Probably?" He turned to me, brows quirked.

"Well, she's sort of my hero. So I try my best to be like her." He nodded in understanding, and I motioned over to the Transfiguration room, "Where this is where I get off. I'll see you later, Daniel."

He bowed his head slightly in an attempt to be chivalrous, "Good afternoon, Evangeline."

Transfigurations, I had with Kathryn, was enjoyable. Though Dumbledore kept on asking me to demonstrate every chance he got. He didn't like to go easy on me, did he? We ended up turning a whole tea set into several different breeds of song birds. Before the class ended, Albus told us that on Thursday we would be discussing animaguses, and how to become one and register. I wanted to have an animagus. Maybe I should run this with Dumbledore, or pull a marauders and just be an illegal one. Before I left the class, Dumbledore pulled me aside asking how my classes were fairing. I told him my classes were fairing fine, but then I inquired about Hogsmeade and how we were supposed to get permission to be allowed there if we had no guardians. As it turned out, since I'm "seventeen" I am technically the legal guardian of my brothers and sisters since I am of age, so I would not need permission, and Iris, Basil, and Hector would just need my signature.

Lunch was next. I got to the Great Hall and joined Kay and the boys. The current topic of interest was quidditch, and how they were holding tryouts this friday. "Do you think I have it for keeper? I mean, I practice all summer..." Septimus mused to himself.

Kay snorted, "Weasley, you 'practice' for four hours in two weeks during the summer. And even then, you were terrible."

Septimus scoffed, "Please, what do _you _know about quidditch?"

"I know you're not supposed to let any of the balls to get into the hoops," she replied smartly. I could already tell that Kathleen was not a sport-oriented, but to tease Weasley and his suck-assness was always fun. "I'm sure I would be a better candidate in comparison to you if I were to try out."

He snorted, "Even if you were interested in quidditch, Vandal, they wouldn't let you join."

"And why not?" She twirled her fork around in her salad, sounding very disinterested in Weasley's answer.

"Quidditch is for boys, not girls."

His answer even shocked me. Forks hit plates as we both looked at him with fiery passion to defend the rights of women. "That's total bull shit," I shot out, mouth twisted in a scowl. "Quidditch can be for girls too," Kay added.

"No likely," Prewett finally added into the conversation. "Quidditch is a physically demanding sport. There are a lot of obstacles to be aware of, something that girls are not equipped to handle. The only known female quidditch players haven't lasted very long, and that was a long time ago."

"That's _bull shit,_" I repeated. "You think girls are not physically equipped to handle quidditch?"

"No, they're not," the boys said.

Kay twisted her mouth disapprovingly, and looked at me as I crossed my arms. "Alright, how about we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Weasley asked.

"I try out for quidditch this friday. If I get onto the team, then you buy me a brand-new broom for it."

"And what if you don't get onto the team?" He put his elbows on the table, and leaned in, interested.

"I'll let you buy me a drink at Hogsmeade."

He snorted, "Very cute, Bennett." He looked over at Prewett to see if he had any ideas. Though he didn't so he turned back towards me, thought already in set. "If you don't get on the team, then you've got to do one embarrassing dare of my choosing."

I hesitated, actually thinking before I said anything. But, my impulsiveness got the better of me, and I extended my hand, "Deal." He took it, and it was set. I already had in mind to be a chaser, since it was probably the most easiest place besides keeper. I finished up my pasta salad, and pulled myself out of the table. "Alright, guys, I've got double potions. See you in two hours," before I left, I pointed an accusing finger at Weasley, "and I'll _see you _on the quidditch field. Au revoir, mes petits monstres."

* * *

**Ah, hope that was a decent chapter. Thanks to those who are still reading this, and a bigger thanks who took the time to review and put it on their alert list (: Happy Readings xoxox**


	4. No Catch

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**YAY I updated sooner than I thought I would (: Originally I used to only write chapters about 2 to 3 thousand words, but all these are well over 4 thousand. Wow, world record for me. Anyway, I wanted to point out that these little flash backs to Evan's past are actually rally important. It shows how she was before hand, and contributes on why she acts the way she does. I don't like doing character history right off the bat on the first chapter, because I feel like you can't really know a character if you get a brief explanation. And no, she isn't DREAMING about these flashbacks. I just put them inbetween sleeping and stuff to stall time until she wakes up, kind of thing? Yeah. **

**HUGE thanks to those who reviewed! Silent-Falls, Kaela, and Veronika. **

Kaela:** Yes, I thought long and hard whether or not if I should have her get on the quidditch team. **

Veronika: **Wow thanks. That actually made my day ^-^. I'm not terribly good at summaries, so I understand why it sounded terribly cliche that you'd probably look away.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR.**  
_No Catch_

* * *

I got to Potions pretty early, considering the Dungeons was a maze on its own and I rarely had been down there. Opening the door, there were only about 5 people already seated and one of them was non-other than Tom Riddle. I know that he was having Daniel be friends with me, or try to be friends with me, but I was still not sure if he wanted to be on friendly terms or not. So, I took a seat at the desk at the row next to him. While waiting for the teacher and the rest of the class to arrive, I pulled out my cauldron and books, and flipped through the first one I got my hands on. I suddenly wished I had the Half Prince's potions book, but then I was sourly reminded that Snape was not even born yet. I was reading the index of the book, Advance Potion Making N.E.W.T.S level. I had no idea why Dumbledore signed me for such advance classes in Potions if I needed tutoring in them. In all honesty, I'm actually pretty good in Potions. I treat it like cooking, since after my mom got her most recent job, she never had enough time to make dinner for us kids, so I ended up picking up that skill. The thing about potions was, if you did something wrong, like added one-too-many newt eyeballs, you could very much blow off your face.

I was reading the page that explained the Amortentia love potion when I felt a prickling feeling on the side of my neck. I looked up from the book to the front of the class, noticing there were more students than before, but that wasn't where my prickling feeling came from. I looked to my left and just caught Tom Riddle turning away and returning to his book. I cleared my throat, and put my palm under my cheekbone, "Like what you see, Riddle?"

He didn't even look up to answer me, "Do not flatter yourself, Bennett. I was merely not expecting you in double Potions."

"Oh?" I sat back into my stool, hitching myself up so I wasn't sliding off. "Care to explain to me why?"

"A large amount Gryffindors do not favour Potions, and you seemed to be one of those kinds," he said it so casually, that it almost didn't sound so offensive.

"Funny. A large amount Slytherins have a very good judge of character, and I had thought..." I turned back at him to give a pointed stare, "...that you were one of those kinds."

At my comment he finally lifted his nose from the book to give me that blank stare, "I did not mean that to be insulting."

I quirked a disbelieving eyebrow, "You have a terrible way of not being insulting."

At that moment, Professor Slughorn finally joined us. He greeted the classroom in a joyous matter, making me not believing that this optimistic old coot was once a Slytherin, and now the head of that house. He didn't seem the type, but remembering from his first appearance in the books, Slughorn was very self-oriented. And Slytherins did only think of themselves. He passed by Tom and I, greeting Tom first - his favourate student - and then turned towards me slightly surprised. "Oh! You must be the new student Dumbledore had told me so much about, er, Bennett, wasn't it?"

I nodded, mirroring Tom's surprise that Dumbledore was talking about me. "Evangeline, Sir."

"Right, right. Greek, I believe... 'Bringer of good news', am I correct?" He asked, genuinely interested in the origin of my name.

I shrugged with a small laugh, "I don't know. My mom has interesting taste in naming things, even inanimate objects."

"Right. Miss Evangeline, If you don't mind me asking of your heritage... Bennett isn't a familiar name," he seemed like he wanted to know if I was pureblood. I don't know if I should have been slightly offended by his hopes. I had to remind myself that he _was _a Slytherin, despite how non-prejudice he claims to be.

"Ro- My father's muggle, but Bennett is my mother's name. She's pureblood, but was born and raised in North America," It was mostly the truth. My mother was originally from Canada before she moved here to attend college at eighteen, where she met _Rob._

Slughorn nodded, understanding. "Yes, well it's good to have you. And should you need anything feel free to ask... I already discussed with Dumbledore about your arrangements." I nodded, and he finally left. Once his mass was out of the way, Tom was still staring at me, but this time very calculating.

"Okay, Riddle, seriously, you can stop _staring _at me before I assume you actually _like what you see._"

The class was spent examining the potions we would be brewing, including the infamous Amortentia, then he gave us instructions to make Beautification Potion, which would take two classes to make. Usually, Slughorn said, that it would have taken a longer time, but it needed to be finish during a crescent moon, which was on Thursday. The potion mostly consisted of rare flowers, veela hairs, and dried up spiders, specifically dead black widows. I picked up the jar of dead arachnids and stared at it with disgust. If there was one thing in this world that I _absolutely positively despised _more than Robert Bilson, were spiders.

I pushed the jar as far away from my face as possible, extending it as long as my arm was. I refuse to reach in and grab dead black widows. "Hey, Riddle," I turned around, jar of dead bugs as far away from my person as possible. "Could you open this jar, reach in...and put three spiders into my potion?"

For once in probably his entire life, Tom looked subtly amused. "You want me to pull out three _dead and lifeless _spiders for you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. Please?" I was pleading, I admit that. And what ever kindness that was left in that black, black, black heart of his submitted. He moved himself from his table and walked gracefully to my extended hand. The entire time as he opened the jar, he hadn't moved his eyes off of mine, completely unblinking. It was so hypnotizing, I forgot that he may be able to do legilimency and could be prodding my mind. I didn't even realize that he had already put the nasty little 8-legged monsters into my cauldron. Tom screwed the top back onto the jar and handed it back to me, "All done." It took a moment to get what he was talking about; I finally let my eyes drop to the jar in his hand, and reached out to take it, accidently brushing my finger tips against his long ones. I swallowed. "Thanks..." With a small lift on the corner of his lips, he replied with a, "You're welcome," and left me in my pitifulness.

When class ended, and I was almost out the door, Slughorn called for Tom. My instinct said to eaves drop, like I always do, but when I hesitated at the door, Tom spotted my curiosity. It would be far too obvious if I did end up staying and hiding in a corner. God, I can't wait for the invisibility cloak so I can slooth without worry. I left the dungeons, realizing I had no classes until midnight (Astronomy), So I had about five hours until dinner, giving me the idea to go out to the court yard to catch up on some homework. It was about time I take in the fresh air.

It was pretty peaceful in the courtyard. Most people were still in class, so it was just me, and one other Ravenclaw on another picnic table working on an essay. So far I had finished all but one assignment from the first two days of school work - I forgot how time-consuming homework was - which was the HIstory of Magic assignment. I needed those Morgan le Fey books. Yawning, I stretched my arms above my head, and arched my back to take out the kinks, then let my head fall into my arms on the picnic table. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

* * *

_**July 12th, 1998**_

"You've got to exit here, babe," Katherine told her husband, but naturally he didn't listen to her and drove right past.

"That will send me onto the freeway," Robert sighed, not planning to leave his lane.

"Yeah, it will take us home faster," she added, running her figures over her large stomach.

"No, it won't. It's rush hour, Kat," Rob sighed.

Evangeline hated when her parents fought. Every small argument they had was just their inner turmoil rising to the surface, making it apparent that their marriage was failing. Even at eight years old, she realized that. She looked between the two adults, before returning her eyes on the page of her new book, Chamber of Secrets. That's where they had went. After they grabbed lunch, they went to the bookstore to pick up the latest copy from the Harry Potter series. They had traveled all the way Crawley just for this book, because every book store in London was sold out. So in order to get the book, they had to take the whole family. Iris was sitting in her high chair in the back seat of the mini van, while Evangeline sat in front next to Hector in his baby seat.

Usually, their father was the one to take the freeway just so he could get home early. But, he had been right, it was rush hour and the freeway was much more traffic-ridden than the highway. Robert needed to get home on time to catch the FIFA finals, France vs Brazil. Needless to say, when Katherine had asked him to take the whole family to Crawley, he was non-too pleased. But, he was a father now, to three children and one on the way. He couldn't say no.

"Are we _there yet?_" Iris asked from the back, lolling her head back onto the seat.

Evangeline turned around, "We just left!" After a moment of fuming, Iris raised her legs and sharply kicked the back of Evan's seat. "Hey! Mom! Iris is kicking my seat!"

"_Iris _stop kicking your sister's seat," Katherine sighed. She felt her stomach ache for a moment, making her face twist in pain, but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Rob hadn't noticed, he was too busy tuning into the sports radio station finding out any pre-finals news. The announcer's voice filled the car, drowning out the pitter-patter of rain as it landed on the windshield. Evangeline continued to read, her eyes glued on the page.

"Oh, no," Katherine gasped suddenly. Rob briefly glanced at her, then back at the window, "What?" The older woman clutched her stomach, leaning in foreword only to see that her shoes were now wet, by a substance leaking down her bare legs, "I think my water just broke."

"_What?" _Rob gave her a disbelieving look. "You're lying. Right now? Are you sure you didn't just pissed yourself? Lemme have a look," at a intersection, he stopped at the red light and leaned over the seat to see, indeed, there was a clear goo on the carpeted floor. "You've got to be shitting me! The game is going to start in thirty minutes! Can't you just hold the bugger in?"

Katherine snapped her head at him, eyes blazing like hell fire, "_Hold the bugger in?_"She repeated menacingly. "Are you that _selfish? _You're son is going to be born any hour now, you piece of sh- Ahhh!" She shouted, alerting everyone in the car, as well as making Hector start to cry, "Mamaaaa...?" With a face still twisted in pain, Katherine continued to glare at her husband, "Drive me to the hospital, _right now _or you won't be alive to see the next World Cup!"

Within several minutes, the entire family was rushing into the hospital. Katherine was shoved into the first wheel chair Rob grabbed, and he went straight to the front desk of the emergency room, "My wife's in labour," he told the person behind the desk, his voice breathless. "_Again._" A nurse came shortly and escorted the wincing woman through the emergency doors, all the while Rob remained where he was, holding onto the counter to catch his breath. After he did, he looked back at the medic behind the desk, "Do you...have, like a TV or something in the cafeteria?"

Evangeline was sitting in the waiting room with her siblings, calming down Hector with a fuzzy white plush owl. She had been through this twice before, with Iris and Hector. First, a woman pushes mom through those big doors, and after hours and hours of waiting, they push her back out with a bundle of pink flesh in blue or pink blankets. She remained calm on the outside, but inside, she was excited. The only thing different about this time, was that her father wasn't in the room with her mother. Instead, he remained in the staff cafeteria watching the soccer game. When she saw this, a boiling feeling in her chest took over, making her get off from her chair and look at a fidgeting Iris.

"Do you want to go see mom?"

The blonde looked startled, "But we're not allowed to go in there! Are we?"

"C'mon," Evan got a wheel chair, Iris climbed on top and was told to hold Hector. The eldest looked both ways, making sure no one was paying attention to them, and then pushed the wheelchair through the big doors. They were met by beeping noises, coughs, and the rushing of gurneys passing by them. There were so many hallways and doors that the three children looked utterly lost. "What room is she in?" Iris asked. "I don't know... Maybe this one?" She went to one door, pushed it open slightly and saw a man pacing back and forth, muttering something. He was wearing scrubs that tied at the back, and nothing else. Iris made a gross face when she saw the man's wrinkly old butt. Right away, Evangeline pushed the wheelchair away. She decided to ask someone. Stopping in front of an old man sitting in another wheel chair, strapped to an IV, she asked, "Excuse me, sir. Have you see a woman being pushed through here...Pregnant, wearing a black dress?" The old man thought long and hard. "I might have. Yes, I think I have... She was screaming a lot of profanities. They pushed her into the delivery room," Evan and Iris exchanged glances, and the old man sighed. "The delivery room is in the hallway on the right."

"Thank you, sir!" Evan pushed the chair in that direction. When she passed through another set of doors, there were even more rooms, all closed. Some of them they heard women screaming their heads off, and muffled voices asking them to push. At that, Iris' eyes widened, her small brain and large imagination already filling out the blanks of what was going down here, "Are they hurting mommy?"

"No," she answered, even though she was uncertain herself. Then, all of a sudden, they came across a door where they heard a familiar voice screaming. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PIECE OF SHIT! WHERE IS HE? BRING HIM HERE... NO, DON'T, I DON'T WANT THAT DIPSHIT WITH ME. DON'T CALL HIM. IT'S HIS FAULT I'M LIKE THIS...NO, BRING HIM HERE SO I CAN CHOKE HIM TO DEATH, THEN BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE, AND KILL HIM AGAIN! _ARRGGGHH!"_

_"_Alright, Mrs. Bilson, we need you to push. C'mon..."

The children looked at the door with uncertainty, not knowing if they should open the door and inspect. But they were far too frozen on the spot, that they didn't even try, so they stood where they were. They stayed quiet in the hallway, watching people walk by them, or rush by them with another pregnant woman clutching what looked like an exploding belly. Evangeline remained just outside the door, listening closely to what the doctors were saying. "One more push, Mrs. Bilson..." There was another scream, though this one was forced and much longer. Cutting through the air of her mother's profanity and scolding the doctors to stop _pressuring her _was the shrill of a cry. Her baby brother was born, without the open arms of a father to greet him. Without really thinking about it, Evangeline rushed into the room, and was met by a team of doctors and nurses. They were doing something to her baby brother that she didn't quite understand, but she hadn't had time to react. A nurse turned to her slightly surprised, "Dear, you're not supposed to be in here!"

"That's my mom!" She tried walking passed her, but the nurse didn't let her.

Bending down, the older looked at Evan at eye-level, "I promise I'll come out to get you later. Right now, this is no place for a child." Evan wanted to protest that she wasn't a child, but the nurse pushed her outside. Without a word to her confused sister, and drooling brother, she waited outside the door, reading her book until the nurse got her. When it opened 10 minutes later, she shot inside, pushing aside the doctors until she saw her mother looking more exhausted than she has ever been in her life. But she was also glowing, looking more beautiful than ever. It was Robert's loss that he could not see this today.

Katherine's eyes moved from the new baby's face, eyes beaming when she saw her kids coming into the room, "Come'ere, and meet your new brother." Iris walked over first, jumped onto the bed and looked down at the new addition to the family. Evangeline picked up Hector and put him on the other side of her mother, and then stood behind him, peering over to see the youngest.

"He's so _pink,_" Iris commented.

"What is his name?" Evan asked, ignoring her sister's ignorance.

"I was thinking... Basil," Katherine, mother of four, smiled down at her new son.

"What about his middle name?" Evan asked, watching Iris run a gentle finger over the soft head.

Katherine turned to her eldest, "Why don't you pick it?"

Evangeline was shocked and caught completely off guard. Opening her mouth, she wanted to say Harry, but decided against it. She looked at her back into her bag where she pulled out Chamber of Secrets. Sure, she had only bought it today, but for an eight year old Evan was a fast reader. Her teacher told her she read at a 8th grade level. And with all this waiting, she was able to get pretty far into the book. The oldest child looked at the cover, and then up at her mother, "How about Tom?"

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of familiar cackling of laughter. I lifted my heavy head off the picnic table, blinked out the sleep in my eyes and once the fogginess of sleep was clear I saw a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff being laughed at by a group of Slytherins. I recognized one of them to be Olive Hornby, and the two smaller ones, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, to be Myrtle, and Basil. I didn't have to know what they were saying to them for my anger to flare up. Basil was pouting and from here it looked like he was going to burst out into tears; Myrtle was doing her hardest to be brave, but she was not a Gryffindor. Like me.

I pushed myself off the table and marched over, standing behind Olive. "Olive Hornet," I said loudly enough over her laughter. She spun around, and upon seeing me, her arms crossed. "It's pronounced, _Hornb-"_

I lifted my hand up, interrupting her, "I don't give a flying fuck how it's pronounced," they gasped, not believing their virgin ears. "You had a free pass last time we met, Hornet, but that's because _Riddle _came to your rescue. He's not here right now, and I can finally give you a crash course on manners," I pulled out my wand, but left it on my side. I walked towards them intimidatingly, and although the three fourth year girls began to back up, they refused to show any fear.

"You wouldn't dare," Olive challenged.

I smirked, "I'm a Gryffindor. That's all I ever do," I raised my wand and with a flick of my wrist and a mutter of spell, Olive Hornby twirled impossibly fast until her human body was pink, round, and fat. The girls squealed, looking down at the pot-belly pig that was their friend. My smirk widened into a grin, noticing a crowd building up around the courtyard, all laughing, including - to my delight - Basil and Myrtle. "Behold!" I extended my arms in a ring-leader sort of way, "The Slytherin Swines!" The pig squealed noisily and dashed off as fast as her chubby pink legs could carry her, the two other females following shortly behind.

I bowed dramatically and lowly, embracing the attention I gained. It reminded me of a better time in High School; a time where I was able to get what I want by going outside the rules, where rules did not matter to me. I spun around, to bow down to the audience behind me, but instead, I nearly bumped into a tall woman in purple and green robes. It was Professor Sarkozy.

"Heeeey, Professor," I greeted innocently.

With a small smile, she motioned with her finger to follow her. Yeah, detention. She didn't have to say anything. Sighing, I gave Basil and Myrtle a small smile, and followed Sarkozy dejectedly over to her office. Her office was decorated the same way the Divinations room was decorated, except the seats were much more softer and lower to the floor. She motioned for me to sit, and I did, watching her taking a seat behind her desk and start going through countless of scrolls. I tapped my fingers against the cushion, darting my eyes around the room and back at her, who looked as though I wasn't even in the room. The passed minute felt like an hour.

"Um, Professor? Is there anything you want me-" I stopped talking when she raised her long finger to silence me. She left it there for a while, then put down the scroll she was reading and leaned back into her chair, looking at me. I felt more uncomfortable than under Tom's gaze.

After another tiring minute of silence, Sarkozy began to speak. "Have you done the dream homework I assigned on Monday?"

"Err," I looked down at my hands. "No, not exactly. I haven't been dreaming anything lately."

Sarkozy sighed, "I've told you before. It isn't that you haven't been dreaming... It's just you haven't been _paying attention._" She lifted herself from the seat and went over to a shelf where a large crystal ball was, larger than any of the balls we used in class. She used the levitation charm to lift it and put it onto a round table with a hole in the center like a donut. Then the professor motioned for me to come over impatiently, and I did. "What you saw monday in your crystal ball was vague. This orb is much more powerful, and will show you everything," she pulled out a seat, higher than the one in front of her desk, and pushed me into it.

"Now, _concentrate._"

Sighing, I did as I was told. It would be better than washing bedpans from the Hospital Wing. I peered into the large glass orb, and without her touching it, it instantly began to cloud up in a purplish haze. An image started to form and unlike the one in the divinations class room, it was much more clear.

There was a girl with short brown hair, in a bob cut with a short fringe. She was holding something white in her hands, looking down at it. It was a dove, obviously dead, and the girl looked at it mournfully. Then the girl looked up, still holding the dead bird in her hands with its wingspan over her hands and its belly and feet towards her. She started to walk a little farther until a leafless tree came into view. It was a yew tree I saw before. The girl looked at it curiously, then approached it for some reason, walking around the trunk until she saw two animals; a gray cat with teal eyes, laying with a teenaged yellow python, who was loosely wrapped around the feline. Though the cat seemed calm, even licking the scales of the serpent. They seemed to be friends. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the little girl, and when she turned around it as a man in a white coat. A doctor. He looked familiar. The doctor put a hand on the girls shoulder, "I'm sorry... But it's dead." With parted lips, the girl gave a whimper, and then looked down at the dove in shock. The bird was greying before slowly dissolving into ash. Then it blew out of her hand.

The purple cloud over came the image until it twisted out of motion and I was back staring at my warped reflection of clear crystal. I blinked, confused. I don't remember any of that from any dream I've had. It made absolutely no sense. I looked up for Sarkozy for some advice, but she was far too busy filing her nails. When she noticed that I was done, she raised an eyebrow, "Finished? Good. Now, you'll be missing dinner. You've got crystal balls to clean." I knew I wasn't getting off scott-free.

It was well passed dinner by the time I was done, and I was _starving._ But, it was curfew, and I was meant to be in Gryffindor Common Room until my Astronomy class started at midnight. And that's what I did, I laid down on the sofa in the common room, trying not to think of food, which was difficult because every thought went back to the prospect of something delicious, for example, I tried thinking of birds, which reminded me of chickens, which reminded me of their eggs, which reminded me of easter, which reminded me of chocolate.

Dinner was at seven, so I had pretty much a five hour detention. And I thought high school back in London was horrible with that sort of thing. I was exhausted, my arms were limp from all the scrubbing I had been doing. Professor Sarkozy would slap at my hand every time I moved the cloth in a specific way that she felt uncomfortable with. In the end, my hand was beat-red. I didn't do anything for the next few hours of waiting until Astronomy. I would have slept, but I already had in the courtyard, and I was just far too hungry to fall asleep. So I spent the next few hours listening to people talk not too far away, and listening to some stories about some creatures in the Forbidden Forest by Hagrid. Before I knew it, it was 11:30. I packed my belongings for the course, and met Kay in the dorms. She was taking a small nap before leaving.

When we got to the Astronomy tower stairs, I groaned so loudly it was probably heard at the top. I hadn't eaten anything and this place had no elevator. "Here, lemme try something," Kay pulled out her wand and muttered the levitation spell. To my great relief, I started to float in mid air, "Kathleen, you're a saint." This had to be the most laziest way to get up a flight of stairs in the wizarding world, next to Apparition. When we go up there, we were met with a lot of odd stares and laughs (mostly from our house). Kay put me down, and I glared at the lot that was giving me stupid looks, "don't judge me."

Professor Watson appeared, telling everyone to grab a telescope, and so we did. The professor was abnormally tall, I wondered if he had some giant in him, but didn't question. He had dark skin, large black eyes, and was noticeably old, probably the same age as Dumbledore and Slughorn. Speaking of Dumbledore, he rarely taught much of Astronomy during that month. I'm not very good at it, but that happened to be one of the two courses that he signed me up for tutoring. Kay, though, was rather good at it, to my utter relief.

Watson was talking about lunar eclipses, explaining how they help in certain potions, all the while we copied down stars in certain areas of the sky for our own personal maps. Kathleen had to correct me several times. Giving up, I decided to copy off of her once she was done, then I took the moment to look around at my classmates. Tom Riddle was amongst the Slytherins, but he hadn't notice me noticing him. On his right, farthest from me, was a dark haired boy I recognized as Black, for Divinations. Alfred Black, or something equally as stupid like that. On his left was another dark-haired boy I've never met before; his hair was a deep red, longer than any man's hair shoulder be, though it wasn't unattractive either. Next to him on his left was a blond man, with a pointed face and gray eyes; Malfoy. His entire aura spoke of a Malfoy.

After Kay had finished her map, I copied hers just in time before the class ended. So, Astronomy is pretty boring, and I'm still hungry. I rolled up my map, put it into my bag and rubbed my forehead. Maybe I could sneak into the kitchens and have one of the elves make me a late night snack. I told Kay not to wait for me, and took my time getting up. When I left for the stairs, I was met by Tom, and his group of Slytherin cronies, who all fell silent when they saw me.

"Wow, I don't think you were talking about me _at all,_" I said sarcastically. I meant to squeeze through them, but the red-headed one, the one I couldn't identify, began to talk, "Don't flatter yourself, Half-blood."

I looked at him, blinking, then shook my head, "I'm sorry, was that supposed to be insulting?" I felt a little victory when the corner of Malfoy's lips turned upward in a smirk at my comment. I wondered what Tom thought of his tone when he said Half-blood, considering he himself, was Half-blood. Speaking of which, the man stepped foreword, eyes glued to my self, "We were merely discussing business, I assure you."

I shrugged, "You don't have to assure me, 'cause I couldn't give a rat's ass what you're talking about. Now if you excuse me," I motioned for them to part so I take my ass back to my dorm, _but _my stomach betrayed me. This earned several chuckles and my cheeks flaring up.

"Hungry?" Malfoy asked, stepping up behind Tom.

"I think that growl was a good enough answer," I replied not the least bit amused.

Tom looked back at his cronies, dismissing them. They all seemed a little bit disappointed, but left anyway, though the red headed one left with a sharp look in my direction before turning around and disappearing with Black and Malfoy.

"They seem nice," I commented once they were out of earshot.

Tom looked over his shoulder and back, "Ignore Lestrange. He's never been a polite one."

I shrugged, "Well, neither have I, so we have that much in common."

"Indeed," he mused. After a moment of peering at me, reminded me of Sarkozy's watchful gaze, Tom stepped a little closer, arms folded behind his back. "Unless your stomach was lying, would you like something to eat?"

His question took me completely off guard, "Uhh...Why?"

"I was under the impression that you didn't attend dinner this evening due to the detention you acquired from Professor Sarkozy."

"How'd you know about that?" I furrowed my brow.

"I saw your display with Olive Hornby," he answered simply, the smallest of quirks on his lips indicated the closest thing of a smile. "It just so happens I had missed dinner myself. Would you like to accompany me?"

Did he just ask me on a midnight dinner date? I narrowed my eyes, in attempt to understand his motives, "What's the catch?"

He didn't answer me right away, merely glanced down, that small smile now turning into a hidden mischievous smirk, then looked back at me with the slightly tilt of his head, "No catch."

* * *

**Woooo, hope that was good chapter for all you guys! I'm working on chapter six, and as rutine, once im done it, I'll post chapter five. I have a feeling, considering the lengthy chapters I make, this story won't be more than 30 chapters. Maybe a little less. But that's okay! I'm considering a sequel ;) happy readings xoxox  
**

**Queen T. Jack.  
**


	5. Black And Green

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**Okay, so today was basically my break day from the computer... But when I got home I wanted to get finish chapter six so I could put up five. But I ended up taking a nap, and posting this at 5 in the morning, LOL. Anyway, thanks to all those that favourated, alerted, and reviewed. You guys are what makes me keep writing this story (:**

**Fun Fact: When I started writing this, it was originally supposed to be called "Riddle Me This".**

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE.**  
_Black and Green_

* * *

Despite my better judgement, I agreed. Hell, I was hungry, and with the Head Boy on my side, I wouldn't need to sneak. Our trek down the stairs was silent, save for my annoying stomach that seemed to be more than sociable at the worst possible moments, and at those moments, Tom would look at me with mild amusement. Once we got to the bottom, he led me to the dungeons, and took another passage towards the kitchens.

"If you don't mind me asking," I finally said something, "Why are you all of a sudden helping me?"

He turned to me once we passed through the doors, meeting the sounds of a dozen or more house elves cleaning dishes, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Uh, because we didn't exactly get off on the right foot..." I replied with the obvious answer, "Besides, aren't Slytherins and Gryffindors enemies? What would your posse say?"

"They would say nothing," Tom answered me with a sort of snappish voice. He walked over to one house elf, muttering something about food, to which it nodded its bulbous head and ran off to make our food. There was a small wooden table, so I took a seat without waiting for Riddle. I was a little unnerved, not sure if I should trust him or not. Tom's back was turned as he watched that specific elf not too far away make the food at lightening speed. Tom was planning something, it was evident. He turned back around and sat across from me, "Dinner should be done soon."

"Let's hope so. Before my stomach starts eating itself," I leaned back into the chair, and crossed my legs. He did the same, which would have came off as funny looking, but he made crossing your legs very masculine. "May I ask you something, Bennett?"

"Ask away," I glanced over at the elf that was making us a glass of pumpkin juice and saw him pour something into one. A green vile. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew there was a catch... Riddle knew about this. I paid a little more attention as to what cup he had put it on. The one on the right side of the dish. After that he started to make his way to our table.

"I was talking to Professor Slughorn after Potions class, and he asked me to do a favour, one that I was slightly surprised at," The house elf had come and put the glasses on our table. As expected, the glass that he had put something in landed right in front of me. I noticed how Tom was stalling, which gave me a hint that what the elf had put in here was truth serum. Tom wanted to interrogate me, for a reason I'm guessing is that he's slightly suspicious of me. I don't entirely know why, but I may have fun with this. "He asked me if I would be able to tutor you in Potions. But, I am afraid I don't understand... From what I've observed, you're pretty fair in Potions - even though you had made me put in your spiders - I don't see why you would need a tutor in that subject."

"Well, Tom," I looked down at the goblet of translucent orange-ish liquid, I was about to take it up to my lips, but instead I put it back down on the table. "I guess they want me to get a tutor because I was home schooled. I've already discussed this with some of my professors... There are somethings I never got a chance to learn before my mother died."

"Is that so?" Figures he didn't even try to console me by the death of my very much alive mother.

"Yes," I clarified, making my way to drink the pumpkin juice, but I stopped mid way, "So you're going to be my tutor?" This might be the perfect time to put my own plan into motion. I was going to wait until I got close with Daniel to get close with Tom, but he seemed like he was trying to befriend me as well. The idea I had, the ballsy one, was to go all Bellatrix Lestrange on his ass. So this very moment was perfect for some innocent flirting. "You're not going to spank me if I get an answer wrong, are you?"

He tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, "Why on Earth would you think I'd do that?"

I rolled my eyes, and concluded that I'd probably have a better time flirting with Professor Binns than this guy, "I was _joking, _Riddle."

"In addition," he changed the subject, watching me closely as I attempted to bring the goblet once more to my lips, "I will be tutoring your sister as well, at the same time."

I put the cup back on the table, as if I couldn't believe the news. I bet this was getting reeeeaaal frustrating for him. "Well, that's a little disappointing," I muttered, then faked a disconcerting look by glancing down at the liquid in my cup modestly. At that moment the food appeared in front of us; roast beef, mashed potatoes, and stuffing. Elf after my own heart. Immediately I started clawing at the meat with my fork and knife.

"And why is that?" He inquired, going at his food less savagely than I was.

I hesitated, putting down my knife, trying to act coy. "Well, I was hoping that I'd have you all to myself," I punctured the slice of beef and popped it into my mouth. I went to grab the pumpkin juice, but purposely missed it, causing it fall off the table, "_Crap!"_ I looked down as the liquid splashed onto the stone floor. Sighing, I called for a random elf, one that wasn't the same as our 'waiter', and asked him for a fresh glass. Smiling, he conjured a large mug and poured my empty glass, "Thank you!"

Well, that took care of that problem.

I heard Tom clear his throat, which brought my attention back to him, as I very promptly took a drink of safe pumpkin juice. "What was that...You were hoping to have me all to yourself?"

I put my chin on my knuckles as my elbow held my arm in place, "I don't like to share, Mr. Riddle."

My answer seemed to catch him off guard, because all he could do was silently stare at me under his eyelashes. He put down his knife and fork and leaned against the table. It was that moment that I felt myself being caught up in his eyes once again, and my stomach gave a very distinctive floaty sensation I recognize when I met Ralph Fiennes at a premier red-carpeting. "I don't like sharing, either."

I think he just took my challenge. And he was good... very good.

Unfortunately, I was completely caught off guard to really continue on, so we ate in some silence. He would occasionally ask questions about my classes, and I would answer them as vague as possible. Needless to say, it was quite awkward, because I never thought he would flirt back. Maybe he knew I was playing with him, and that is why he decided to fight back using my own methods? At that thought, I figured I should keep this flirt war on, just because he caught me off guard.

We finished up our late night dinner, and as a gentlemen he escorted me back up stairs. "You know, I can go back to my dorm by myself," I told him once we got into the Entrance Hall. "Yes, you could. But at this time seventh and sixth year prefects are making their rounds... I wouldn't want you to get caught and get an detention on my behalf."

I considered it, "Fine, but if one of my Gryffindor buddies sees me with you, then the story is that you caught me on grounds and are just returning me to my dorm."

"And if a professor sees me with you, then I suppose it would be the same story," he agreed, then proceeded up the stair case towards the seventh floor. I felt kind of bad though, because his dorm is all the way in the dungeon, and mine were on the highest level. I glanced at him, "Are you sure you want to escort me back? It is a long walk, and you have to take it a second time."

"It's no problem at all," he assured me. "I like taking long walks. Besides, I have prefect duties at this time. I wouldn't have gone back to bed for another thirty minutes."

"It must be incredibly tiring to be Head Boy. Have to stay up all night, then wake up incredibly early," I commented.

"It's not terribly bad," he defended, but left it at that as we reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "I believe this is where I leave you," Tom announced, arms still laced behind his back as he gave a curt bow. "Good night, Miss Bennett."

"Good night, Mr. Riddle," I said, forcing my voice to sound posh. "And thank you for the lovely evening."

"Pleasure was all mine," the corners of his lips quirked once more into that fearful mischief smile. He turned to leave, but then stopped halfway down the stairs, "Oh, and, Bennett?"

"Hmm?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out passed curfew," my mouth hung open as I watched in utter shock as he turned back around and proceeded down the stairs. "YOU SAID THERE WAS NO CATCH! ASSHOLE!"

"Ten more points for foul language!" he shouted back as he disappeared. I growled in pure frustration, "Little shit," I mumbled and walked up to the Fat Lady who was trying to hold in a laugh. "Forget-me-never," I nearly yelled at her with the password. Still chuckling, she swung herself aside and I promptly went inside.

* * *

_**October 31st, 2001**_

She was here before. Many times. It wasn't even that far into the school year, and already Evangeline Bennett had been sent to the principal's office three times. The first time in September, she had snuck into the teacher's lounge, took all the food in the fridge, and sold them during recess. Later on that month, she manage to flood the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Then earlier this month, Evangeline had been telling frightening stories to the younger children. Today happened to be Halloween. She was dressed up as a hooded character with a painted on skeletal face, and a fake scythe. Today, she had frightened the same group of younger children during recess. She was hardly remorseful, though. Evangeline hated this school and wished to get expelled so she could go to a better one.

Her mother was inside, tired as a mother could be. Working as an assistant to one of the most stick-up-the ass Editor and Chiefs in the lamest of magazines in London, was not ideal. But it paid the bills and fed mouths. The tired thirty-four year old slumped into the chair in front of Principal Sweeney, a prudish woman that reminded Katherine of a sphinx cat. "I believe you know why you are here, Mrs Bilson," the old woman began, leaning back into her chair. "This is the fourth time I called you down here."

"What's the damage this time?" Katherine asked, wanting to get this over with so she could go back to work.

"The mind's of two dozen six and seven year olds, Mrs. Bilson. She told stories to _children _about these hooded creatures that suck every happy thought you have until, and I quote, 'you're nothing but a soulless shell of your former self, only filled with the saddest of memories until you are dead'."

"Dementors," Katherine commented, receiving a confused look from the older woman. "They're called dementors."

"I don't care what they're called. I have students that now freak out when they feel a cold chill," Principal Sweeney sighed, leaned back into her chair enough for it to squeak at the weight. "Mrs. Bilson, may I ask if there is anything...happening in your house hold?"

Katherine blinked, confused for a moment, but then a sudden realization in what the woman was trying to imply, which caused her to grow defensive. "Miss Sweeney, you _cannot _be implying that my daughter is being neglected or abused in my house!"

"I was not implying, I was merely-"

"Evan just has a large imagination, and last time I checked it isn't a crime for a child to have an imagination."

"Mrs. Bilson... it isn't that your child has a large imagination, but it is the context of it. It's rather dark, darker than a normal child's mind should be," Principal Sweeney tried to explain, but Katherine remained fuming at the woman's nerve.

"Have you ever thought that it might be this ship wreck you call a school? It's a depressing building! You have bars on the bloody windows!" She was on the verge of throwing her chair at this stupid woman. She knows nothing of how to raise children. All she does is sit in this goddamn office and hardly sees the children in the school unless absolutely necessary. "Have you ever considered that maybe that she's being bullied? That she doesn't have friends? Have you ever thought that might be the reason she acts like this?"

Sweeney leaned back into the desk, "Mrs. Bilson, Evangeline does not have that problem. In fact, many people in her grade are friends with her. She's very likable, I've heard. I'm just concerned where this dark place is coming from... her impulsive nature, the one that helps her make terrible decisions." Katherine remained quiet, not knowing how to respond to that. Instead, she gave the principal a chance, as she went into her desk and pulled out a small business card, and handed it to the mother. "This is Doctor Claudia Moon. She specializes in erratic behavior in children," Katherine looked down at the card, trying to maintain her anger. She was_ not _sending her child to a shrink. "But I am afraid, since this is her fourth offense, that we cannot allow her to attend the 5th and 6th grade trip to the premier for that Harry Potter film."

The mother widened her eyes slightly, "You can't be serious? Evan's been looking foreword to it for _months_. It's the only thing she's been talking about!"

Principal Sweeney sighed, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bilson. I can't make an exception. It's only fair. I will write you a check, refunding your ticket..."

Katherine slumped into the chair, not believing her ears. Evan was not going to take the news very well.

* * *

Charms on Wednesday went by fast. Nothing particularly interesting. By the time we got to History of Magic, I was still determined to do Morgan le Fey for our assignment and that is what I told Professor Binns. Being that my seat chosen for first day of class was next to Pocock, it had to be my assigned seat for the entire year. Originally, this would have been a mix bag, since I could annoy him for an entire year, or have to deal with him for an entire year. Though now, he was still wanting to befriend me, as was his orders from the ass that he kisses. For the majority of class though, he rarely talked, trying to catch up to everything Professor Boring had to say. It was only at the end of the class had he asked me something.

"What's your next class?" He strode up next to me once I left the room.

"Herbology," I answered. "It's all the way outside, Poptart, you don't have to walk me all the way there."

"That's fair," he answered. "I wanted to know... What are you doing Saturday?"

Furrowing my brows for a second, I wondered what the hell has come over the only known enemies I had made over the pass two and a half days. "Uh, I don't know, probably go to Hogsmeade with friends. Why, are you asking me out or something?"

"No, it's not like that," he answered quite easily. "Professor Watson requested me to be your tutor in Astronomy, as well as your sister. But I declined for your sister, but agreed to be your tutor."

I wasn't totally surprised that my luck was shit and I ended up getting Riddle's best friend to be my tutor, but for him to decline my sister while Riddle did not was puzzling. "Why'd you decline my sister?"

"I mean no offense to your family, Bennett, but your sister is a bit... excessive. Just the other night she would not stop asking me questions about Riddle. I don't think I'll be able to withstand her shrill for forty minutes."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing, rather loudly. This caused us to stop walking as I tried to hold onto the wall, and once I heard myself give off a familiar snort that I inherited from my mother, I covered my mouth and tried to stop. "Try living with her for sixteen years! _Merlin, _you have not have heard her until she starts _crying. _She sounds like a cat being shagged by a large German Shepherd!" I calmed myself down and presumed walking, "But seriously, though... Why would Watson call on you to be my tutor? I don't even have Astronomy with Ravenclaws."

After getting over my outburst of giggles, and bizarre imagery of a cat and a large dog, Daniel followed me until we reached the court yard where we would part, "To him, I am the best in his class. Astronomy is my best course, and I am a top student in our year. It would be only logical if he chose me."

"Alright, Spock, so you want me to sacrifice a Saturday to mapping out stars and moon phases?"

"Not your entire Saturday," he answered, completely not understanding the Star trek reference I made. "Since it is Astronomy, it will be held after hours."

"Isn't that against the rules?" I asked, remembering last night.

"I have a written permission. Besides, I am a prefect."

"Right... Well, fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I waved off, turning towards the exit to the lawns.

"Farewell," he turned and walked the opposite direction.

Herbology was alright, but nothing interesting. Same thing as lunch. Lunch was fun and all, but there wasn't really any drama, just silly talk. More surprising enough, nothing had happened during Divinations either. Even though I wanted nothing more to choke Riddle with one of the many drapes in the room. Our assignment of documenting animals in our dream was due that day, and since I was dead set on not finding out what my supposed dream was all about, I just made it up. A dog, a blue jay, and a llama.

Actually, the rest of the week went by pretty fast, and before I knew it, it was friday. The day of the quidditch tryouts. It was about 3 O'clock right now, and we were waiting for the captain of the Gryffindor team to come to the quidditch field. Needless to say when I walked onto the field, the only female in quidditch armour, I caused a lot of whispers and even some laughs. They didn't exactly have a girl-sized armour, so I had to use the second year quidditch armour, which was snug. But third year's uniform was far too loose. It was times like these I wished I didn't have overdeveloped boobs.

"You can still back out, Bennett," Weasley said coming up behind me, with his dorky leather helmet. If I hadn't known better, and Septimus has less of an ego, than I could honestly mistake him fro Ron. "Not a chance, Weasel," he winced a little at the family nickname he was cursed with for generations. At that moment we heard a loud obnoxious voice behind us, and I guessed that was our captain, Brevis Birch. "Alright, girls, stand in a-" he cut himself off when he noticed that there was indeed a girl in the group. He laughed, "This is got to be a joke. Pranking season doesn't start until April, people!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "This is not a prank, Birch. I'm here to tryout." He walked up to me, arms crossed, and looking very tall in comparison to me.

"You, a girl, want to tryout for the quidditch team?" He asked, clarifying what I just said, then he started to laugh and when he did, other males on the field started to laugh. "Please, missy, you would not survive five minutes in the game."

"I'd love to prove you wrong," I stepped up, raising my chin in an attempt to look tough, but I didn't, and that just got me more laughs.

"Alright princess, I'll let your have your way. But don't get your hopes up," he said in a cutesy little voice. I was just about to kick him in the balls when Weasley wrapped an arm around my waste and pulled me as far away as possible. There were five other people that wanted to be chasers, so Birch split us up into two teams of three. The chasers were first to try out, then the keepers, then the beaters, and then lastly the seekers. Birch himself was already a chaser, so they really only needed two more, and I was determined to be one of those two. I picked up my broom and flung my leg over one side and joined the two other boys that were on my side, and instantly they were mocking me.

"Don't let the ball fall, princess!"

"You know, you might break a nail!"

"Too bad you're not wearing a skirt, otherwise you would be the perfect distraction!"

"You know, this broom isn't the only thing that has wood!"

I growled under my breath. They talk shit now, but once that ball is thrown, their ass is grass. I waited, listening to Birch announce the simple words. There are two keepers, himself, and the co-captain, and it was the best out of three. The first person to score two, wins. I waited patiently with my hands gripping the end of the broom, I was concentrating so hard on doing good and showing off that I barely even notice the whistle blowing and the ball being thrown into air. Everyone went after the ball, though I went a little later at my slowness. Already I was making a fool out of myself. With a scowl, I dove for the action. My team mates did not get the ball, in fact it was being tossed back and forth between the other team until they got to supposedly our hoops. I pointed my broom down and ducked underneath them, waiting for a moment for them to toss the quaffle back to another player. When they did, I flew right between them and caught the oddly heavy ball. My grip on the broom tightened, considering now I couldn't hold with both my hands, making steering a lot more difficult. I narrowly missed our hoops and flew in the other direction until I saw one of my team mates approach me from below. I dropped the quaffle, and he caught it, and in return he tossed it over to our third member, and then in order to miss a sharp hit from the other team, he tossed it back to me, and as soon as it landed in my arm, I extended my arm backward and pushed foreword. The large reddish brown leather ball soared into the air, but by the looks of it, the keeper was going to save it. Thankfully, one of my team mates flew into the ball, and managed to score in the hoop to the right.

It was 1-0 our team. The quaffle was released once more and this time I was ready for it. I dove nose first into it, holding it close to my side. Though the opposing team kicked it right through, causing it to fall down. I picked up my speed, but didn't catch it on time, another of the opposing team mates caught it and started to head for our hoops. My team mate bumped into him, trying to push him off course, but all it did was distract him. When he went to make the shoot, I dove right from above him and caught the ball, but instead of one of my team mates grabbing it, the opposing team did, and ended up scoring.

It was a tie. The third quaffle was out, and I wasn't the one that caught it the first time, though it was my team. They tossed it back and fourth between each other until the other team managed to steal the ball. Once they did, I got them in my line of vision, and decided to steal a move that they did to me. I kicked the ball from under their arm, and dove for it, this time clutching it against my chest, and went for the opposite hoops. The keeper was ready for me, and that's when I went back to the World Cup of Football, during penalty kicks. I made to look like I was going to aim for the one to his left, and once I saw him move off in that direction, my hand took the total opposite direction, and the large leather ball went straight through the far right hoop.

And that was it. The short lived tryout game was over for the chasers. I heard some cheers, mostly from girls (like Kay), so in my egoism I flew over them and shared several high fives with supportive females. That was how I noticed that there were more people watching the tryouts than usual. Most of the time it was about 30 or so Gryffindors, but the stadium was nearly full, or at least looked full. I suppose the gossip of a girl trying out spread like wild fire.

Once I touched down, I was greeted by even some of the males (specifically the two that were on my team) on a job well done. The others looked rather dejected at the prospect of a girl being better than them. I gave a cheeky smile over at Weasley, and started to dance around him chanting, "I'm gonna get a new broooom, I'm gonna get a new broooom, you're gonna get me a new broooom, oh and by the way, I want a mooooontrimmer, because those are totally awweeesommmee."

"Alright, calm down, Bennett, you didn't get it yet," Weasley rolled his eyes, then bent down to pick up his broom to start his tryout. I leaned against a pillar that was one of the hoops at the bottom, arms crossed, and looking quite pleased with myself. The keeper tryouts were a little less epic, while each person too a turn defending the hoops, the Captain or Co Captain would throw quaffles at them. There were three people trying out, and just so happened that Septimus wasn't as bad as Kay made him out to be. But in the end, he wasn't as good as curly blond guy that reminded me of McLaggen. Which made this situation all the more entertaining. Following the keepers, were the beaters, and there were about 5 people trying out for that. For the duration of the beating, a majority of us stayed under cover. Now, lastly, it was the seekers. Now, they had already had a seeker, it was the Co Captain, but the tryouts were for second string, and they really only needed one person, so only three were trying out. I stood on the field, watching three boys fly around the stadium aimlessly. It was really frustrating, because the snitch was in the complete opposite direction they were heading in. I wanted to shout, "IT'S OVER THERE, YOU _IDIOTS!_" But kept my mouth shut. It felt like hours before one of them accidently stumbled upon it. Thank goodness that these guys were only second string and not the actual seeker.

After that, Birch dismissed us all, and we stood outside the quidditch pitch waiting for him to post who made it or not. I sat on the ground with Weasley, both of us really quiet. Usually I was confident in making the position, but I was slightly nervous. I was slow during the beginning... did he notice that? I let the ball slip out of my arm...did that count? I kicked the ball out of someone's arm... was that wrong? I bit my nails thinking about the moves I made that could possibly be the reason that I could not make the team. Birch came out of the pitch and posted who made it on the door, and immediately people ran towards it, all shoving people past. I waited for the crowd to thin, and then pushed myself through. Weasley read the keepers list, and groaned, "I didn't make it." I felt more nervous when I heard he didn't make it, though I wasn't entirely surprised because he wasn't the pick of the bunch to begin with.

I walked up to the paper, standing on my tip-toes to get a better look at it, and out of the two that made the team, I wasn't on it. I didn't even get second string. My stomach dropped. I knew there was a chance, but now that I thought about it... I did pretty fucking good up there! I scored the winning goal! I set up the first! My face twisted in anger, my heel sharply turned around and I marched over to Birch. "What the _hell! _I didn't make the team?"

He looked over at me, with an amused smile on his stupid face, "Sorry, princess. You didn't."

I tossed my arms in the air, "And why the hell not? Fredrickson got it! FREDRICKSON! He was terrible out there! I should at least have gotten second string!"

"You just... didn't cut it, girl. Let it go," he turned to his co captain and actually _laughed_. "Women..."

My eyes widened, and my eyebrows furrowed so far down, I'm sure I looked quite ridiculous, "You sexist pig!" I shouted. "You didn't put me on the team, because I'm a _girl! _What is it, Birch? A little intimidating that something with a vagina is better at flinging a ball around than you?"

"Bennett, you're making a sce-"

"Oh, look at me, I'm Brevis Birch, and I'm the greatest fucking thing since sliced bread! I can't handle competition, especially when it comes to someone that I underestimated," I taunted, dancing around, drawing attention to myself. "Well, you know what Birch, you may be a ignorant, prejudice, sexist _asshole, _but you will get your just deserts! Because every girl in our house is up there, to see me get on the team, and once they found out that you're too chicken shit to accept change and diversity, you will never get laid again! _EVER." _By now Weasley was pulling me away from a now nervous looking Birch and a large crowd of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and even some Ravenclaws. Prewett and Kay soon joined over to pull me away as far as possible until we couldn't see anyone. On our way back to the castle, I was bitching like no other, until it came to a point where I had no idea what I was talking about. Something that had to deal with Scorpius was a terrible name for anyone to name their child, even if they might end up being the biggest douche you could meet.

We finally arrived at the courtyard. It was five, if my watch was correct, which meant I had an hour to kill before dinner, and then after that I would have to go to the dungeons to meet up with Tom and Iris for our first tutoring lesson. Weasley snapped me out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat, "So, you didn't make the team..."

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes, we established that..."

"Yes we did...Do you remember our deal?" He smiled at me cheekily, making me groan.

"_Yeeeesss,_" I tried to think of a way to get around his part of the deal, but I had no excuse to leave suddenly. "What embarrassing dare would you like me to preform for your viewing pleasure?"

Kay looked over at Prewett uncertainly. I wondered if it was a good idea to agree with his terms in the first place - it probably wasn't - because the look Kay gave Fred gave me the idea that Septimus was infamous on his humiliating dares. And by the way he was casually tapping his chin in thought confirmed it.

"I dare you... to kiss the first person to walk around that corner," he pointed to the archway that lead back into the castle.

"You want me to what?" I looked between him and the corner he pointed at.

"You heard me, Bennett. Smoochie Smoochie with the next person to turn that corner!"

"What if it's a teacher!"

"Even a teacher!"

"What if it was one of my siblings?"

He hesitated, "Alright, fine. How about I stand by the corner, and I choose the person you will kiss, only if you stand behind that wall, so you can't peak."

I groaned. He was probably gonna have me kiss Professor Binns... I don't know how that would work, since I'd probably just fall right through him. "_Fiiinnneee," _grumbling, I slumped over to the wall and put my back against it, arms crossed. Weasley took his placed, whistling nonchalantly. As I waited, the entire time I just chanted to myself...Just shut your eyes, and do it quickly. Before you know it, it will be over. My nails dug into my palms, watching people pass by, and had yet to see Weasley give me the signal. Just when I was getting impatient, I saw the hand gesture, and without really thinking about it, I sharply turned the corner, grabbed the victim's face and crashed my lips onto his, or hers. I didn't get a good look at who it was, all I know was that they were tall, and were wearing green and black robes.

* * *

**Ahh, hope that was a good chapter. I was a little reluctant to do the quidditch scene, so I hope it looks good so far. In the next chapter, you find out about up coming events in the school year. Kay, so I'm gonna go...cause its almost 5:30 in the morning, and I only got 3 hours of sleep from that nap. Happy Readings xoxox**

**- Queen T. Jack.  
**


	6. So, you had a bad day

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**Hey guys! I know this one probably took longer than the rest to update, but that's because I was lacking inspiration for the seventh chapter, and had to push some last minute ideas last night. So thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, and faved of course, and thanks to those who are interested enough to have read this far. I plan on posting this story on harrypotterfanfiction so if you come across this story there, don't freak out it's probably me. It would be under the same user name, queentakesjack. **

Veronika: **LOL I didn't really think about that. I got the idea of "Riddle Me This" from Batman and the Riddler. **

Just me: **Doesn't come off as a realistic character? Take it from someone who is the youngest of 3 other siblings, that are older than her by at least 6 or more years, age does NOT justify someone's maturity. I act way older than my actual age in real life, and the sister who is closest to my age by 6 years apart acts like she's 16 years old. But the fact that you noticed that Evangeline acts really immaturely just means I'm doing my job. I would have made Iris the main character, but her personality and character development would be FAR too obvious. I spent most of my time figuring out how Evan is going to progress mentally and emotionally at Hogwarts, because her character could take different paths. I made the other siblings more simple to figure out because they aren't the main character, and I wasn't planning to write from their point of view at any point. So their transition in Hogwarts is some-what implied and shown more as the chapters go on as Evan talks to them. I don't like switching POVs between OCs, because it gets boring after a while, and in real life, if you are telling a story in your point of view, you have no idea what another person is doing with their time unless you ask. The only time I'm ever going to switch POVs is briefly for Tom just so the readers could understand certain situations. As for the flashbacks, I don't rely on them for character development. If you've read my Author's Notes before, I mention that it is important for the development (due to the fact that it makes you understand why Evan acts the way she does), but the core reason why I put them there is so I didn't have to explain her past off the bat in the begining of the story, because I personally hate when people rush backgrounds in the first chapter - it gets boring and usually people don't like to read it all at once. And being able to judge a character soully on the first five chapters alone is not the point in reading. You barely know the characters after the first five chapters, especially in fanfiction. The first few chapters is about introduction, and obviously all characters are going to come off as a certain way. I made Evangeline specifically complicated, because it would make for a more interesting ending, and something that isn't really predictable until you get to the near end. I lay around a lot of foreshadowing in the last five chapters as well. My biggest hint is have you noticed that she acts totally different now than in the first chapter? There IS a reason for that. Thank you for your concern, but I do know what I'm doing with my characters, and how they will end up in the future.**

**Random Fact: Almost all OCs are based and named after a person in my life. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX.  
**_So, you had a bad day_

_

* * *

_

Who ever I kissed had really soft, full lips. I wondered if it was a girl. Actually, I was starting to really believe it was a girl, because who ever this was had really long smooth hair. Good, lord, this girl was freakishly tall. It had been five or more seconds at least when I pulled away, and that was because I actually felt who ever this was _kissing back. _Reality came rushing back when I stepped away at who ever the person was, Weasley's joyous laughter cut through the air like a rooster at four in the morning. When I realized who I kissed, I immediately whipped at my mouth furiously. I kissed _Lestrange._

Weasley was still laughing, and I was trying to get over the fact that I kissed someone that doesn't look like Johnny Depp. Granted, Lestrange isn't fugly or anything, in fact he's one of the most fawned over males in Slytherin. It's the fact that he's a prick makes it gross. I expected him to yell, scream like a little girl, and start sanitizing his face after my...display of "affection", but I heard not one peep from him. In fact, once the deed was done, my eyes were glued on Weasley to really pay attention to his reaction.

"You're dead, Weasel!" He ceased laughing and took off running back in the castle, me shortly behind him whilst yelling all the unspeakable things I was going to do to his face once I caught up to him.

I gave up trying to find Weasley after fifteen minutes of running around, and went to dinner when the time came. I was still rather bitter about him, and refused to acknowledge his presence when he tried to start up a conversation. As I was drowning my corn in butter, Kay prodded my side, "You know, he's been looking at you this _entire time._" I gave her an odd look, "Who's been looking at me?"

"Lestrange."

I groaned, "This is not going away very easily is it?" I considered mouthing olive juice to him as well, in attempts to scare him like I did with Riddle, but after my lip-attack earlier, he would probably think I was actually telling him that I loved him. Thankfully, though, Kay changed the subject, "So I heard they're moving the Winter Ball a little earlier this year. It's going to be just before the holidays, instead of during. Which I think is fantastic, now that I can stay home longer."

I shrugged, "It would make no difference for the Bennetts to be honest. Is it just the Winter Ball?" I asked, getting interested, "Or do you have like a Halloween Dance too?"

She shook her head while taking a bite out of her cucumber, "No. We had one in our first year, but it was only fourth years and up. But then they stopped it because people were dressing quite provocatively in their costumes."

Halloween reputation is still the same, no matter what era and realm you are from, I thought to myself. "Then what do you guys do for Halloween?"

"The Fright Fight," Prewett answered for me.

"The what fight?"

"Fright Fight," he repeated, "It's been a tradition for the past 10 decades or so. Even some professor support it. The entire day of Halloween is spent on frightening people, but it has to be on people from a different house. If you startle someone, that's one point; if you cause someone to scream, that's five; if you make someone cry, that's ten points."

"And if someone pisses their knickers, that's twenty," Kay added.

"And," Prewett continued, "It's the only night in the year - besides the Winter Ball and New Years - that we're allowed to be up until 1 am."

By now I had the largest grin that ever graced my face. After a second of looking between my fellow Gryffindor friends, a very Slytherin-like chuckle crawled from the depths of my most evil self. "I am going to have _so much fucking fun, _you don't even know_." _

_

* * *

_

_**October 31st, 2001**_

After the news of her being banned to go with her school to see the premier of Philospher's stone, Evangeline Bennett-Bilson was simply _livid._ When she got home, she washed off the skeletal make up from her face, and changed into her normal clothes. It was three o'clock, and the trick or treating wouldn't start until seven. Evan slumped into the TV room and sank into the sofa, watching an old movie she never heard of, but apparently her dad has since he's the one watching it without giving interest. Evan continued to pout, watching the screen completely unfazed by the large man with a goalie mask and wielding a machete. Scary movies never really fazed her, especially old ones like these. At only eleven, Evangeline has deduced that suspenseful music and a naked woman running around in a circle while the murderer is following her at snail-like speed is hardly frightening.

"How was school?" Robert asked his eldest daughter, with a completely disinterested voice.

"Fine."

"Mum said that you got in trouble again."

"So?"

"So, you need to stop it. Your mother can't bail out of work every other week to talk to your principal."

She turned her head towards her father sitting on his arm chair. For thirty-six year old, her father didn't look a day over twenty-seven. "You could have come instead of her," Evan countered. Her response was a sharp look that she didn't waver from.

"My job is very demanding, Evangeline."

"So is mom's."

After a hesitation, he moved his eyes back on the tv screen, "You're grounded. No trick-or-treating."

"I wasn't planning to go anyway," Evan slumped more into the sofa, arms folded over her underdeveloped chest.

"Don't get smart with me," Robert growled, his patience wearing thin.

"Would you rather I be dumb with you?" At her comment, a glaring war started between father and daughter.

"Go to your room," Robert finally said, fed up with the eleven year old's attitude. Without hesitation, Evan left the TV room, but she didn't go to her room. Instead, she went to the garage. She wasn't planning to go out to trick or treat, but she was planning to go out. Just to spite her father.

* * *

After dinner I went back to the dorm to grab my potions books. I really hated that Gryffindor's common room was so far away from the dungeons. I missed just having to go to a locker in between classes. Once I left the common room, I thought about in the seventh book how Hermione was able to charm her bag to be bottomless, and be able to put so many things in it. I made a mental note to stop by the Library to find this charm. It was probably the smartest thing that JK Rowling could invent for any student. When I got to the Potions class room, I was barely a minute late, but Tom and Iris were already there.

"You're late," Iris pointed out.

"By a minute," I sighed, going over to the counter they were all sitting at. I pulled out my cauldron and put it on the burner, then dumped my books on the other side. Riddle was sitting on a stool in the aisle next to the counter table, Iris was sitting across from me with her back to the front of the class. "So, what are we doing?" I looked over at Tom expectedly only to find him already staring at me with that blank look. After a hesitation, he began to speak, "If you turn your pages to 110, it will show the ingredients to Draught of Living Death."

Iris made a face, "Who would ever want to use that?"

I sighed, not looking up from my fingers as they flipped through the pages, "Me, to slip into your pumpkin juice," it came out as a mumble, not meant for anyone to hear, but I felt Riddle's eyes on me, and I knew he had heard. Then he turned away to look at Iris.

"The potion is meant to send the drinker into a deep slumber, in a death-like state," he explained, but it was still lost on her. I sighed, again, "It sends the drinker into a coma, like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White."

"Ooooh, I see. That totally makes more sense now..." She drifted off in thought. I gave her an odd look, but shook my head. I noticed that Riddle had left for a moment to get some of the ingredients, using the levitation charm to bring them over the table.

"Let's start with crushing the snake fangs," He opened the jar and we both fixed for the right amount. I wondered if he cried a little when he saw these snake fangs.

Wanting to get this over with, I did as I was told, putting the fangs into a bowl one by one, and started to grind them with a wooden blunt object. It was particularly hard, since the fangs weren't exactly dry and hard; they would bent with the weight of the blunt object. It got to a point where I nearly gave up and asked Riddle if I could just stomp on them until I made some sort of dent in them. Sighing frustratingly, Tom pushed himself off the seat, "That's because you aren't doing it properly. Here, give me your hand." I looked at him skeptically as he moved his body behind mine, grabbed my hand that was gripping the blunt object, then twisted my wrist slightly so it was in a better angle. "Twist your hand around as you're grinding it. It will dull the fang down so it's easier to crack," he instructed as he moved my hand in the way he wanted me to. I was hardly paying attention to what Tom was doing, because I was far too focused on thinking of other things like... Football, cheesecake, shark week, Batman, Tim Curry, _anything _to get my mind off of the fact that he was breathing down my neck and that all I wanted to do was nuzzle my face in his robes, then roll around in it like a kitten on a cat-nip laced blanket.

Before I knew it, the snake fangs were grounded, and Tom was taking his seat back on his stool. And Iris was hot under the collar. She shifted in her seat, putting on innocent look, "Tom, I think I may need a little help with the grinding part, too." Tom barely looked at her little bowl when he answered, "No, you're doing fine." Iris' face twisted with a scowl. I wanted to laugh. I remembered earlier this week I had put into her and her friends' minds that they should all fight for Tom. I wondered if she was dead set on doing this. Maybe I should milk this a little bit? It would make tutoring class much more enjoyable. And it would help along the flirt-war I one-sidedly declared against Riddle.

With this in mind, I chucked in the grounded snake fangs, read the next instruction in the book, "Chop four Moondew stems horizontally, then put them into the cauldron. Stir counter clock-wise 10 times and let it brew for one minute." After I was finished, Riddle pushed a small jar filled with odd looking plants that I assumed were Moondews. I pulled out four, then took out my knife and started chopping them at lightening speed as if I were chopping green onion. By the time I had dumped it all in the bubbling liquid, Iris was only chopping up her third Moondew.

"Slow down, _jeez,_" She sighed, "Why do you have to do everything so fast?"

"Why do you have to do everything so slow?" I countered, stirring the contents as was instructed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no one can be as _perfect _as you are at getting the job done," Iris shot back, much to my astonishment. Why the hell would she start up this kind of argument here, with Riddle in the room?

By now I stopped stirring, waiting for it to settle as the book instructed, then looked at Iris who was dumping her chopped Moondew plant in. "_Really? _You _really _want to start this now?" She pouted and kept quiet, by now I forgot that Tom was even there. In fact, he was being suspiciously quiet, "You really know how to run your mouth, you know that? Why don't ever take mom's advice and put a filter in your mouth before you say stupid things at stupid moments."

Her nostrils flared, "Why should I?_You _never took dad's advice. Oh, that's right, you're too _good _for his advice. You think you're _better _than him."

I groaned loudly, "Do **not **get started on Rob. I really hate how you put him on a damn pedestal- OW" I flinched and rubbed the sore spot on my head, looking at Riddle ridiculously, who was holding a spare ladle. "Did you just hit me on the head with a spoon?"

"It's been over a minute," he said matter-of-factly, pointing over to my cauldron.

I couldn't believe it. Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, the future Dark Lord, the soon-to-be serial killer, the Heir of Slytherin, the man known for doing unspeakable methods of torture... Just bonked me over the head with a bloody ladle. Still rubbing the spot on my head, I read the next instruction, "Put the heat on high, and add in three wormwood leafs. Alright," I did as I was told and settled my eyes back on the text book, avoiding my sister's eyes. I didn't want to continue the argument, I was already pissed that I had to kiss Lestrange today. I heard Iris having trouble adjusting the heat on her burner, so Tom came around and helped her. My eyes drifted over the pair for a moment, eyes narrowing at the shameless flirting Iris was doing. She giggled at what ever the hell he said - and knowing him it was probably something stupid like 'there you go' or 'that's how you do it' - and shot him a white-toothed smile. For what ever reason, this was annoying me. I grabbed the powdered Asphodel root, as was instructed, and chucked two tea spoons into it. Then I lowered the heat and began to stir clock-wise for about a minute longer, and proceeded to add the next ingredient which was Valerian Roots. The entire time, Tom had been helping with Iris, standing close to her side. She was purposely acting as if she had no idea what she was doing.

That bitch.

By the time I got to the next step, they had already caught up. Well, Tom already caught up, because he pretty much did most of the work. I pulled out a Sopophorous bean, recognizing as the little bastard from the sixth book and film. I prodded it with my knife to see just how hard it really was, then I glanced up to see how Riddle was going to cut it. Instead doing it himself, he told Iris the best way to cut it was to hold it firmly, so he took her hand and had her squeeze it with her thumb and index finger. Then, Tom took her other hand and helped her slice the bean, though with obvious difficulty. I swallowed down the growl that was turning up.

Taking a tip from The Half Blood Prince, I turned my knife to the side and crushed the bean, then squeezed the juices inside the pot. At my convenient way of getting the bean juice out of the stubborn pod, Riddle finally spoke up, "Where did you get the idea to crush the bean instead of cutting it?"

Even though it was a lie, I gave Iris a pointed look, "From my mother."

Before she could retort, I asked Tom where the Sloth Brains were, and as a result her face twisted in disgust, "Thats so _gross! _We have to touch a sloth's brain?"

"It's better than dead spiders," I muttered, barely noticing the faint smile of amusement of Riddle's. "Thank you," I took the jar he offered, and took a tea spoon and scooped up the gooey substance around the small brain that resembled my sister's. "Hey, Iris, this is your brain," I held up the jar with the sloth's brain, "And this is your brain when you're around boys," I held up a Sopophorous bean.

Iris was just seething, ready to throw herself at me, "Oh, that's really _mature, _Evangeline." I was still chuckling when Tom came around to my side, ignoring my comment, and examined my potion. He plopped a leaf into it, and it fizzled up until it was no more. "Fair work, Bennett. Professor Slughorn would like to see your work, as well as yours, Iris, so put the contents in a file and place it on his desk." I kind of hated how he used my sister's first name, and called me Bennett. It was obvious who he favoured more, considering he spent so much time coddling the damn girl.

After we both had bottled our potions - me considering saving some for myself so I can slip it into Iris' pumpkin juice - and put it on Slughorn's desk, us Bennetts began to pack our things and left the classroom. Iris said a good night to Riddle before he locked the door, and then left for the Slytherin Common Room which wasn't too far from here. I was about to leave myself, but the Head Boy called for me. Inwardly I groaned, and turned around, "Yes, your Head Boyness?"

He sauntered over to me, hands clasped over the other in front of him, "I admit that I have underestimated the behavior you and your sister would show during the lesson. I did not realize you two were on bad terms."

"We were never really on good terms," I admited. "But we have our civil moments... Sometimes."

"I was under the impression that as family, you should always be civil with your siblings."

I chuckled, "You don't have brothers or sisters do you?" I knew the answer before he shook his head no, "Living with people that you have nothing in common with for the amount of years you've been living is a pain in the ass. I don't _hate _my sister, but there are just those days where I want to curb stomp her." Riddle was watching me closely, almost calculatingly.

It took him a moment to reply, "I see." He had no idea what a curb stomp was. Then he changed the subject, "I was listening to the argument you two hard earlier, and caught something peculiar. You've called your father by his first name?"

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose, "Yes. Only because I don't think he deserves the title of 'dad'"

He cocked his head to the side, "Oh? Why not?

I crossed my arms, feeling my ears start to heat up, "Look, is there any point in this conversation, or can I go now or what?"

Riddle gave the smallest of smiles before moving his hands to his back and walking a little more closer to me, and once he did he leaned down until his mouth was next to my ear, "I also noticed that you were right... You _don't _like to share." My face began to heat up at the tone of his voice, the context of his words, and the proximity of him in general. I can even hear the smile when he gave a soundless chuckle, tickling my ear lobe and causing every hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. "You should get to your dormitory before I knock off some points again, Bennett," With the last word he pulled away and gave me one last goading smile before leaving for his own common room.

I felt disgusted with myself at how easily he got me to shut up and nearly drop to my knees. I felt even more disgusted with myself when I caught myself staring blatantly at his perfect ass.

I went back to the Gryffindor common room, and was planning to go straight to bed, but I over heard a conversation Birch was having with one of the new team mates. Instead of hitting him like I wanted to, I listened in silently. There was practice for the Gryffindors on Monday and Wednesday, and they were going to face the Ravenclaws apparently on the Friday of the week after. Interesting. I kind of felt sorry for the Hufflepuffs who had to face the Slytherins, though. I would have felt sorry for the Ravenclaws, if I were on the team. Without me, our team sucked major Hippogriff. I also heard something about the Co Captain, the seeker, just found out his grandfather died, and won't be returning until the week after the game. And remembering the craptastic seekers that tried out earlier today, I already knew we were going to loose.

Birch noticed me, but gave no eye contact and tried to pretend I wasn't there. I did the same, until I walked passed him to head for the girls dorms, and then I said loudly, "sexist pig", which made him cringe. Without another word, I got dressed and crawled into my single bed, dead beat tired. Between quidditch tryouts, kissing Lestrange, chasing Weasley, and Potions with Riddle and my sister, I was far too tired to acknowledge anyone's existence.

That night, I did happen to remember my dream. I remember bare limbs, wet kisses, arching backs, exploring fingers, dark hair being tousled and messed, heavy breathing, and navy blue eyes turning red. When I woke up it was earlier than usual, and a sudden realization occurred to me. I just had a wet dream about Tom Riddle. With that in mind my face contorted in disgust with myself, again. With everyone still asleep, I broke my rule to shower at night rather than morning. The mess I've created in my underwear called for a much needed cold shower.

I was about to change into my uniform when I realized it was the weekend, and we would be going to Hogsmeade in a few hours. Sighing, I went through the clothes I had, wishing I was prepared for traveling back in time and brought some extra clothes or something. I hated the clothing of this time, and really wished I could wear a pair of skinny jeans and a Rolling Stones shirt. The Muggle Wear store we went to hardly had any jeans, considering that they weren't exactly popular in the 40s in England. Maybe out west in the States, but not here. The ones I got were horrible, and for men. But God-bless my sister and her taylor hands. She shorted the length, studded a belt to make the waist more slim, ripped the knees, and cut the sleeves and sewed it to make it thinner around the ankle and calves. It didn't look professionally made, but it did come off as a 70s punk look, which was my original look to begin with. I pulled out a long sleeved wool top that was in a dull gray colour, cut across the shoulders roughly with scissors, making it seem and stringy. It wasn't exactly hot or freezing outside, as it was still only September, but this as Britain. There was hardly any sun out most of the time. I slipped on the shoes I had worn the day of the exhibit, which were red Doc Martins, and got up.

When I was about to go to the common room, I noticed that Bowie was tapping at my window. I went over and let the Barn Owl in, as he plopped down a hand full of papers and a large navy purple velvet pouch on my bed. I read the first three that looked remotely similar, and saw that it was the permission forms for my siblings to go to Hogsmeade. Sighing, I took out my quill and ink and signed permission for Hector, Basil, and - pausing for a moment, considering if I should let Iris go, but decided to because I don't want to be complete bitch - Iris. I read the last note, which was from Dumbledore. Apparently, he pulled some strings on the financial situation of ours. Considering we had only muggle money, and were technically orphans, he managed us to get us a decent amount of income so we were able to afford necessities and _some _- he stressed - pleasantries. As it turned out he knows a woman in the Ministry that specializes on finding Wizard and Witch Orphans, and finds kind people to sponsor them. We happened to have one of those sponsors. The family was named Meadows, a young couple having difficulty conceiving children of their own apparently. First names were not given, however. I picked up the large bag and gawked at the glittery coins inside. There had to be at least 200 pounds worth of money in there. Which was a lot in this time line. Apparently according to Dumbledore, we get at least this amount every other weak. Then he made a point to use it wisely.

Everyone started to wake up all excited about the trip to Hogsmeade. While I waited for Kay to get dressed and ready, I divided up the money into equal amounts. In total, everyone got about 50 pounds worth, but that was all too much for one day. So I gave everyone, even myself, 25 pounds worth. I put all the coins back into the large purse and shoved it in the deepest and darkest corner of my trunk, and put the rest in my own little pouch-purse. Bowie nipped my arm, so I stole Jeanette's owl treats - she was already down stairs by now - and fed the bird.

It was refreshing to see that everyone was wearing civvies when we got to the Great Hall for breakfast. I suddenly felt like I walked into some World War II pre reenactment meet up or something. I didn't join Kay and the others first, as I made a pit stop at the Hufflepuff house, spotting my brother talking quite a lot to another second year with a round face and crooked teeth. "Hey, squirt," I caught his attention. He smile brightly, having not seen me since the detention I got the other day. "Evangeline! Hi! How was your sleep?" That reminded me of the wet dream that I was trying to put at the back of my mind. "... Delightful," I forced out. "Here, I signed your permission slips for Hogsmeade. And here's some money. Now, it says in your form, since you're only twelve you have to go with someone who's older, so you'll be hanging out with me, alright?" I was expecting some kind of disappointment that he won't be able to hang out with his friends, but instead he grinned. "Can you ask Hector and Iris to come with us? The four of us could be together... I feel like it's been forever since we did anything together."

I thought about it. Being with Hector and Basil was fine by me. But three hours with Iris? I inwardly groaned. Besides, she wouldn't want to come... "I'll ask Hector. Though I doubt Iris would join."

I went over to the Ravenclaw table, trying to spot a head of blond hair in the crowd, I did, and walked over to Hector and his friend Michael-something or other. The Italian guy. "Hey, I got your permission forms, and money," Hector looked up, pushing his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose. "Oh, thanks. Where'd you get the money?" I sighed, and waved him tiredly, "long story, I'll explain later. Look, Basil wants us to all hang out at Hogsmeade. You down?"

He shrugged, "That's fine. Is Iris joining us?"

I groaned, "I hope not. But I'm obligated to ask her. Wait for me, we'll all walk to the station together."

I went to the Slytherin table, ignoring snide Gryffindor-hating remarks and Lestrange's watchful gaze. "Hey, sister of mine," I interrupted her conversation she was having with Malfoy. She tried to ignore me, so I bent down and repeated, "**Hey**, _sister of mine, _I'm talking to you." She grumbled and turned sharply towards me, a sour look on her face. "Just give me my permission form and what ever money you got."

I raised an eyebrow at her, then pulled out her permission form, "You mean this form?" She went to grab for it, but I pulled it away, but gave her it anyway. Then I pulled out the bundle of coins that was meant for her. I had the thought of not giving her anything, but she was still my sister. But I can still mess with her. Again, she went to grab it, but I pulled away. "You promise to spend this money wisely?"

She rolled her eyes, "_yes._"

"Not spend it all at once?"

"Yes."

"Promise not to spend it on stuff you don't need?"

"Yes."

"Okay fine. And remember, when you go buy your pads, make sure it's the one with belt that looks like a diaper. We don't want to have another accident," I gave her the money, cheeky smile placed as I watched her mouth hang open. Then I changed the subject, "Do you want to hang out with me, Hector and Basil?"

"No!"

"Your loss. Have fun. And remember... Diaper pads."

* * *

**I know the ending seems kind of rushed. I was getting tired while writing the end of this, and I just wanted it to end. Anyway, on a further note, I was giving it a lot of thought... and I think I pretty much planned out the next 3 sequels to this story. But I don't make any promises. I have a hard time completing a story, and leaving everyone hanging... But I'm actually going to really try and at least complete this first one before I decide to make a sequel for it. Hope to get some reviews, happy readings xoxoxo**

**- Queen T. Jack**

**ps. If you'd like some visual aide in what most of the characters look like, I've posted links to pictures in my profile. You don't have to picture them exactly like that, but you know, some people like to have visuals.  
**


	7. Don't Fear The Reaper

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**Thanks to all that reviewed, favourated, and alerted! After this chapter and the next, things start to speed up, considering that I spent already too much time in September. Now I can't say much right now cause I've got to get ready for my mom's birthday. **

Veronika: **Lol yeah, the model I used is named Bartek Boroweic. He's really cute, in my standards at least. And he's the only model I know that has long red hair. Though I had to photoshop it to look more red than ginger. **

**Random Fact:  
Evangeline is the Anti-Dorothy  
Hector is the Scarecrow (Even though he is smart, he needs to find a certain kind of wisdom)  
Basil is the Cowardly Lion  
And Iris is the Tin Man who needs a heart. **

**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN**.  
_Don't Fear The Reaper_

* * *

_**November 1st, 2001**_

Morning came, and the Bennett-Bilson house was slow to wake. Katherine, like usual, was the first one to get up. She walked in the hall yawning tiredly. Today was a school day, though she considered letting the kids stay home today...But that would mean she would need to stay home. Sighing, she trudged into the kitchen, seriously considering letting them eat candy for breakfast. Deciding not to, she began to prepare serial for everyone, then make everyone's lunch, which consisted of Halloween candy.

Mean while, back upstairs, Evan was trying her hardest to hide the bags and bags of Candy in her room. Iris had fell asleep with their parents, so even though she shared a room with the girl, so was able to do everything undetectable. It had been a long Halloween night. Since her mother and father both took the kids trick or treating, they assumed she had stayed in her room the entire time. Instead, after that argument she had with Rob in the TV room, Evan had went into the garage, and stole an old goalie mask from it. In there, she spent the entire day making a costume. She spray painted the mask dark silver, and painted little lines with black ink. She used her costume for the reaper as a cloak, and used a stick as a wand. Yes, tonight, she was going to be a Death Eater.

When they left around seven o'clock, so did she. Instead of trick or treating, she stole kids' candy bags, hoarding them in the hallow hole in the trunk of the tree outside her bedroom window. When they had returned, she sat in the branches, and waited to make sure they were all in bed, which took a longer amount of time than she thought, and ended up falling asleep in the tree. When she woke up, it was about 6 in the morning, so she crawled back into her bedroom, relieved that Iris had conveniently slept with mom and dad. She hid the costume, and a couple of the bags of candy in the highest and farthest corner of her closet.

That was when she started to hear people wake up. Quickly, Evan changed out of the clothes she wore yesterday, and into a new pair of clothes, and washed her face so she looked refreshed. At that moment, Iris came back in to get changed herself. They were about to go downstairs when the heard their mother yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Evan's heart skipped at beat, thinking maybe it was something she left behind in the garage. A mess, or something random that she dropped. The two girls ran out of their room and went down stairs to what the damage was. But she wasn't inside the house. She was outside, staring at the lawn, hands in her hips. When Evangeline reached her side, her heart raced even more, eyes wide.

There were at least four dozen owls sitting perched everywhere along the street.

* * *

The Hosgmeade trip was enjoyable. Though it would have been better, had Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks had been open in this time. But they weren't. Three Broomsticks wouldn't be open until the 70s, and the owner of Honeydukes happened to be in my year, in my Charms class. In the end, we ended up buying extra school supplies, a couple of butterbeers at the Hogshead, I bought some hats and scarves for the up coming winter, and Hector had bought Remembrall. I spent a particularly large amount of time looking longingly at the magical instruments at one of their many music shops. They were all very expensive - in this time, in comparison to instruments in 2010, these were cheap - and I had promised myself not to spoil myself with the money we were given.

It was about time that we should get back to the train station. On our way back, we met up with Vandal, Weasley and Prewett. Kay had pulled me aside and showed me a large bag she didn't come here with. Inside was the very thing I needed. The Invisibility Cloak. I would have used it tonight, but I reminded myself of the tutoring lesson I had with Daniel.

During the train ride here, Basil spent a hefty amount of time telling me how his time in Hogwarts was so far. "Care of Magical creatures is my favourate class," he went on. "It's only that I miss Hagrid. I keep on forgetting that it's so long ago..."

Hector sighed, "Yes I agree. Arithmancy would be much easier if we had some kind of advance calculators. How are your classes?" His question was directed at me.

I shrugged, "Dumbledore has me taking Potions and Astronomy tutoring. Potions with Iris..."

He laughed, "Yeah, Riddle told me."

That took me off my surprise, "Riddle told you? You talk to him?"

Hector shifted uncomfortably, "Yes... Well, I hang out with Daniel Pocock a lot, and Riddle is sometimes there. Mostly in the library though."

I grit my teeth while giving him a pointed stare, "You _are _being cautious right? You remember what he is going to become?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course. But I should be asking you the same question... You've been acting like you've got this handled ever since the train. You're not going to try to interfere are you?"

I quickly covered Basil's ears, despite his protests, "You do realize that he is going to kill Myrtle any time soon right? I can't let that happen, and have him kill so many people too."

"Evan, listen to you. This place isn't real. It's fictional. You're acting like you're trying to save the world."

"Fictional?" I looked at him like he was delirious "We've been here for over a month; I think this place is pretty much real. And by stopping Voldemort now, I can save a lot of lives."

Hector groaned, "This isn't your responsibility, Evan. We are here by accident. It doesn't give you a right to fix something that should never be fixed. And even if you do fix him - which I know you can't - what do you expect will happen? It will effect this world, but ours as well. This isn't our world. We should be worrying about ours and how to get to it."

"Dumbledore is trying to figure that out for us. The least we could do is try to help his situation now... Of all times, why would be sent at this exact moment?"

He sighed frustratingly, "I don't know, Evan. Why was there a Port Key back home in the first place? I don't know. I don't really care. I just want to go back. And you do realize if you try to change things, where Voldemort never existed, then there would be no Harry Potter series back in our time, right?"

That got me to shut up, but in my stubbornness I forced myself to reply, "I am still going to try to get close to him."

Hector snorted, "What do you think this is? Some cheesy self-insert fan fiction? _No one _can get close to him. He has a Trojan wall around his emotions - if he has any."

Crossing my arms, releasing the struggling Basil free, I gave Hector smug little look. "Well then, I guess I'm just gonna have to disguise myself as a horse."

Hector groaned and rolled his eyes. At that moment, the train began to slow down in Hogwart's station, and we all piled out. Though Hector and I held some tension on our way.

When we got back to the castle, it was about time for dinner, and then after that I had time to kill, so I went to the Library. I walked up stairs and stared at the restricted section curiously. The lock wasn't entirely guarded, so to get in there wouldn't be terribly hard. Trying not to draw suspicion, I walked over to the transfiguration section, and pulled out the most recent book about animaguses. I was still determined to become one before we go back home. I know it probably won't last very long, considering, but it's on my bucket list before we leave. If we leave. I come to accept the fact that there might be a chance that Dumbledore might not find a way at all to get us home.

I spent the last remaining hours reading about animaguses. Disappointingly, the process of becoming an animagus takes longer than I thought it would be. And I barely even understood these instructions. I leaned back into my chair, sighing exhaustingly. I shoved the books in my bag, intending to leave the library, though when I passed by the restricted section, I spotted a familiar face. Riddle. He wasn't gazing at the gate like before, he was actually sitting at a desk doing homework. I guess he didn't want to be disturbed, so I made to walk passed him.

"Bennett," when he called my name I froze, as if I was caught in an act that I wasn't even aware I was making. I turned around when he called me, unwillingly reminded of that dream. My face was growing hot. "Riddle?" I hated how my voice sounded timid. He was facing me in his chair, hands on the arm rests and legs slightly apart. I suddenly had an unwanted urge to crawl onto his lap and snuggle into his chest like some kind of child.

"I heard about your... Encounter with Lestrange earlier the other day," ugh, why did he have to remind me.

"I'm not entirely surprised..."

He stood up, putting his hands behind his back. "You realize, Lestrange has yet to get over your little display of affection."

"It wasn't a display of affection...and what are you talking about?"

He didn't answer my question, instead he stepped closer to me, looming practically over my head, a reason so he could look down at me. I hated when people looked down on me. "It's not wise to be infatuated with or by anyone in Slytherin, Bennett. Stick to the familiar."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Who are you to tell me who I should fancy and who I should stay away from?"

"So you do fancy Letrange?"

"No!" I scoffed crossing my arms. "I don't. What happened yesterday was a_ dare." _

He examined my face for a moment, as if trying to see if I was lying. I kept my eyes locked on his, despite the overwhelming urge to look away or hide my face in something - like his chest. After what felt like an eternity, he finally cut the silence. "It is still best that you stay away from Slytherins, Bennett. I have been planning to talk to Professor Slughorn about only tutoring your sister in Potions from now on," at this, I took a step back from him. "Why would you do that?"

"It's the best decision," he answered. "After what I've witnessed, you are the catalyst for many of your quarrels with your sister."

For what ever reason, I felt like I was betrayed. No one had ever preferred me over my sister. My sister was the annoying one, not me. I was rejected as a student. Normally, I wouldn't have taken this personal, but for what ever reason, Riddle's tone made this sound as much. It also made it difficult for me to continue on with my little game plan if he chose to try to avoid me at all costs. I wondered what the sudden change was. Lifting and dropping my arms in defeat, I made to turn to leave, "fine. What ever. Have fun with my sister," I started to walk away, leaving him hanging again. On my way down the spiral staircase I shouted, just to get on his nerves. "The Slytherin Stereotype lives on! How _predictable," _I was nearing the bottom of the stairs when I heard foot steps try to reach the top. "Bennett!" I turned around and saw him standing at the top of the stairs looking down at me, looking non-too-pleased. "What exactly are you implying?"

Leaning casually on the railing, I gave a half shrug, "Slytherins only help other Slytherins. I thought you were different," I tilted my head back a little bit with my brows upward, "but, it seems that you're just like the rest of them. Nice knowing you, Riddle," I waved at him as I walked away, knowing fully well my statement was probably going to eat him until he figured out that I only said that to get to him. I thanked Merlin for knowing so much about Tom to help me understand his character. Tom Riddle may be the most powerful student in this school, but he isn't Voldemort yet. He hasn't split his soul, and he hasn't killed anyone. Tom Riddle is just a teenage boy that's bitter towards the world. And as much Fan Fictions I read about him, how people make him completely perfect, and able to know everything and anything, it isn't entirely true. Tom has more than the obvious flaw of being evil. His biggest flaw is that he wants to be perfect, and the slightest imperfection that you point out, he will react to it. Whether it for him to improve it, or get angered and stubborn and believe it is not true. Either way, both reaction trigger his anger bone. Luckily for me, I know this. But no one in this school - save for my siblings and maybe Dumbeldore - have no idea who he will become if someone doesn't intervene.

It was nearing midnight, so I headed towards the Astronomy Tower. Being that I had floated up the stairs the first time around, I was completely unprepared for the walking I had to do. It was one thing going down the stairs, another thing climbing up. When I got there, I was completely tired. I collapsed on the railing, beat. When I looked around, I noticed that Daniel wasn't even here yet. Sighing, I made my way over to the edge of the astronomy tower, and sat on the ground, swinging my legs over the edge, and rested my forehead and arms on the railing. I looked down around the castle, looking over the Lake were a Hawk was flying just above it. Other than that, it was pretty silent and empty outside. I shut my eyes, enjoying the light breeze on my face for the longest time that I probably nodded off to sleep for a mere minute.

"You're early," I bonked my head against the railing out of surprise. Hissing at the pain, I rubbed the sore spot and glared up at Pocock. He raised his eyebrows at me, a small smile, apparently amused by my pain.

"Yeah, well," I grumbled. "Nothing else to do. C'mon let's get this over with, I want to go to bed." I pulled myself off from the ground, and arched my back to release on the kinks.

"Tired?" he asked, putting his books and material on a table.

"It's been a long day," I sighed, joining him, and opening up my telescope.

"It's only a forty-minute session. Before you know it, you will back in your dorm."

"I know you love Astronomy, Pocock, but for us normal people, it's very boring. Forty minutes might as well be four hours," I collapsed on a chair. "Alright, where are we starting?"

"The planets and their moons," he began, sitting down next to me. "Do you at least know those?"

Rubbing the sore spot on my head, I scrunched my nose trying to remember, "Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune."

"You forgot Pluto," he pointed out.

"Pluto isn't a planet..."

He gave me an odd look, and I inwardly grown. 1943. I gotta remember that date more often. "Yes, it is," he gave me a are-you-stupid look, and turned back to his book and skipped the planets all together, until we go to a section specifically on moons. "Now, do you know the moons for Jupiter and Saturn?"

"They have moons?" My answer was a sigh.

"Saturn has 9 known moons, and Jupiter has 11 known ones," He pulled the book, showing me ink drawn sketches of orbs - I'm guessing are the moons - and rings around them showing me the rotation. "Jupiter's largest moon is Lo, and Saturn's is Mimas. They were discovered by..." I zoned out, to be honest, for most of it. He went on for all their names and their histories and the muggles and wizards who discovered these moons. All I caught were the names "Galileo", "Europa", "Carme", "Cassini", "Atlas", and Titan. I only knew Titan was Saturn's moon because from Star Trek. After 30 minutes of learning of these moons I doubt I will ever need to know in the future, he made me _draw _their rotations and phases. I really doubted I'd be able to finish them all tonight. Argh, more homework.

"How's your Potions tutoring going?" Pocock suddenly asked, making conversation.

"Annoyingly. I had it with my sister," I answered, eyes not trailing off the paper. I wanted to get this as finished as possible so I didn't have to do it later.

"Ah. I had warned Tom not to put the two of you together. Hector had warned me before hand that you two don't get a long," he added, and I just nodded. "May I ask why?"

I shrugged a shoulder, "Conflicting ideals, I suppose. I mean, she is a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor. It doesn't matter now, since Riddle had dropped me for her."

"Yes, I've heard. I also heard of-"

"About Lestrange, yes I know. It seems everyone has. Before you ask, that was a dare," I looked at my work, "I think I'm done." Daniel took it and looked it over, his eyes lingering on the mistakes.

"I'll leave it on the professor's desk," he stood up without a word and strode over to the desk. Sighing, I got up myself and packed my materials and moved my bag off the table, in the process, the books inside all fell onto the floor. Grumbling, I got down to my knees and began to pick up my books, and shortly after, Daniel came to help me. His hand went to grab the first book he saw, and that happened to be the animagus book I picked up at the library. "Planning to try to become an animagus?"

"Uh yeah," I took the book from him. "It's incredibly harder that I thought it would. I didn't think it would take so long."

"Sometimes the hardest things are the only things worth doing," He gave a smallest of smiles as we both got up from the ground. "I guess I will be seeing you on Monday?" he asked me as we climbed down the stairs.

"I suppose so. Tutoring will be on Saturdays, I'm guessing?"

"Until Christmas. Then you will be free," his nose was pointed downward as he watched the steps that practically flew underneath him.

"Do you know how long I'd have to take Potions?"

He thought for a moment, "Riddle had told me you are rather good at Potions. I can't imagine that you would have to do it for long. Probably until Thanksgiving, or perhaps earlier."

"That's good to knoow. I already have 2 hours of that class, I don't need another 40 minutes."

We parted eventually, and I made a beeline towards the Gryffindor tower, meeting Prewett on the sixth floor as he was doing his Prefect duties. During our short chat, he happened to tell me that he got offered to be my new tutor. I agreed, thanking the lord that it would be at least someone I knew. Though I was still slightly disappointed. I was hoping that Riddle would have reconsidered. I went to the dorm, showered, and crawled into bed for the night. And once more, I had the unwanted dream about tangled limbs, sweaty chests pressed together, and curious fingers. And once again, when I woke up Sunday morning, I had to take yet _another _shower.

Sunday was really uneventful. I spent most of the time outside with Kay, Weasley, Prewett, Kathryn, Myrtle and my brother Basil. It was still considerably hot since it was still only the beginning of the school year, so we ended up fooling around in the shallow end of the Black Lake, the farthest point away from the Giant Squid, Mermaids and Kelpie. Though that didn't last very long until a 5th year Slytherin Prefect had to ruin our fun by telling us to get out. So yeah, Sunday was pretty drama-free besides being kicked out of the Black Lake. The real action started at night, where I waited well passed midnight and took Kay's cloak.

Getting down to the floor was easy, considering no one was in the staircase. But once I got to the second floor, my pace slowed down. Everywhere I turned there was a prefect heading in my direction. I had narrowly missed the Head Girl, Irma Pince, when I neared the library. Finally, the crowd began to thin out once the wave of Prefects went up to the third and forth floor. I made a beeline towards the library, only being guided by the faint light of the torches. If I lit up my wand, I would be noticed by the portraits and draw attention towards me. I really wished that the Marauders map was invented now.

I found the large oak doors and pushed it open quietly. I froze in spot when I heard talking within. When I saw no one near me, I proceeded further until I saw a dull light to the right of me between two units of shelves. "I won't rest until I find it," the first voice said once I got to the point of earshot. "I've check all four corners of this blasted building, and came out of it empty handed."

"What have you found in your research?" asked the second voice. I inched closer, and saw the dull yellowish light bounce off of their features. I realized how often I bumped into these two in mid conversation.

"Absolutely nothing. That is why I hope to find _some _information in the restricted section," Tom answered, looking quite sour as usual.

"Are you sure it is not just an urban legend, Tom?" Pocock asked, looking small in comparison to Riddle's seething self, even though the Ravenclaw had a good two and a half inches on him.

"Of course it isn't," Tom hissed, obviously not in a very good mood. I wondered if my comment was still bothering him. "Professor Binns told me he had built it somewhere under the ground of Hogwarts."

They were talking about the Chamber of Secrets, and by the sounds of it, Tom hadn't found it yet. So I had some time left.

"Perhaps the sewers? The pipes?" Daniel suggested, which made my stomach drop.

"Perhaps. I will go through the books I found, and hope they have _some _information of where it might be hidden," Tom turned out of the corner heading towards the door, I shrunk back into the corner, holding my mouth with my hand to stop my heavy breathing. "C'mon, before they start realizing we're missing." I waited until I heard the door shut behind them, and suddenly I was in complete darkness. After a few seconds of unsettling silence, I poked my head out from under the invisibility cloak, but kept it draped around my shoulders. Pulling out my wand, I muttered _lumos _and headed up the spiral staircase towards the restricted section. The gate was locked like expected, so I pointed my wand at it, hoping that this would work. Otherwise, I'd have to do some major climbing. "_Alohomora," _to my relief, it had opened, though I cringed when the gate made a screeching noise that echoed around the library. I waited, hoping that no one noticed, and when I heard no voices or footsteps, I proceeded on towards the M section.

My fingers grazed the spines reading each title. I had only stopped when a dusty gray-green book caught my eye, "Magick Moste Evile". I looked over my shoulder instinctively, and then pulled it out. I covered my mouth with the cloak to shield my lungs from the dust. The pages were old and yellow from the time it spent on the shelf. I flipped through the pages, wondering if this is the book that Riddle had found out about the Horcruxes. The title was defiantly familiar. I sat down on the nearest ledge and read under any section that could possibly have mentioned Horcrux. And it did. Near the back when it was talking about Harpo The Foul, and how he was the first one to create a Horcrux. Without really thinking about it, I put down the book, pulled out the parchment and pen I took with me, just in case I wasn't able to take the books out of the restricted section (by what ever magical force, so I'd have to copy down as much as I could). I scribbled down a small note in the black ink, and put it wedged in the page it was mentioned. I don't know why I did it, probably because I hoped when Tom comes across it, he would be too confused to read on. Before I could change my mind, I shoved the book back in it's place, and went on to look for Morgan Le Fey.

When I got to the 'mo' section, there was a large gap missing. When I stood up on my toes to see if there was anything further inside, I saw nothing, but a sheet of wood that looked as if dust had never been introduced. My eyes went small, "Fuckin' Riddle..." He was one step a head of me apparently. This fact is just driving me even more determined to do Morgan. In fact, I believe there is a book in here that will help me get it. I marched over to the potions section, and looked for a large book that could possibly have it. When I found one that looked like an encyclopedia, I quickly looked through the index until I saw what I was looking for; Polyjuice Potion. I stuffed the book into my bag, and headed towards another section, remembering something else. This time, it took a much longer time finding it, but I eventually came by a thin purple book, "Secrets of the Dark Arts". I knew this was the book that told all about how to make and destroy a horcrux, and eventually Riddle would be looking for it. So I went to a bookshelves in the restricted section that Riddle would never would want to go to, Muggle History, well, a darker history. I hid it behind the Black Plague books. After my job was done, I pulled the cloak over my head once more and left the library.

* * *

_**June 4th, 2004**_

The summer of 2004, after the kids had came home from school, Katherine took them on a vacation to Canada, where she lived in British Columbia to see their grandparents. They left on May 30th, much to Evangeline's dismay, because that was when the third anticipated Harry Potter film was to be released. Though her mother promised her that it was coming out on June the 4th in Canada. But if Evan wanted to go, she had to take her siblings, a 10 year old Iris, an 8 year old Hector, and a six year old Basil. Hector and Basil weren't even old enough to see the movie, so in order to see it they had buy a ticket for Scooby Doo 2, since it was the only kiddy movie that was out.

They were lucky that her grandmother's small town was rather peaceful, and had a friendly community. The theatre wasn't very packed for Harry Potter when they snuck in, and the only people there were those Evan's age. The theatre it self was not that far away from home, but the hardest part about walking home after the movie was that it was nearing dark - the sky was now purple and pink - and quickest way to grandma's house was through the woods. Now this all sounded very sketchy. All that was needed was for Evan to wear a red hoodie and carry a basket of food. To make matters worse as they trudged through the humid woods, was that Basil was on edge. After seeing the dementors on screen, he hasn't been very calm since they left the theatre. Evan knew he shouldn't have come. He was far too young.

Just when Iris was about to stress that Dementors were not real, for the umpteenth time, they heard a howl. One that was very close. The children stood frozen in spot, all huddled behind their older sister. They waited in silence for the longest time before Evan decided they needed to hurry. Sure there were Gray Wolves in this area, but never that close to the edge of the forest. The only real reason for them to be out here were to probably find something to eat. The Bennett-Bilson children were city kids, so they had little to none experience with wild animals. The only thing they ever had experienced out here were doe's and fawns, and that was with their grandfather years ago. Their pace was quicker, all heads darting around at the slightest noises. They reached a large rock that loomed over thick roots of the tree that was on top of it, with a dark hole underneath that was likely the home of a family of foxes.

They heard the howl again, but this time it sounded like just a couple of yards away. Evan looked over her shoulder, seeing a large mass behind not too far away sniffing the ground just above the large rock. The colour drained from her face, "Guys, get under the rock...now!" She shoved her siblings under there into the shadows, waiting silently. Iris clutched her hand over Basil's mouth to stop him from wimpering. Hector stood wedged between both of his sisters, hugging his knees to his chest. Evan stood on her hunches, mouth shut trying to listen to the sounds of the forest.

They heard the padding of paws and a nose sniffing the ground just above them. Two sets of paws and noses. They were two wolves. So they waited and waited until it was dead silent for the longest time, and the sun was nearly passed the horizon. "Are they gone?" Iris whispered. "I don't know," Evan made to stand up and look. When she did a body flew over her head and landed in front of the four children. Shortly after, the second came along. When their large heads turned to them, their teeth were bared and their ears went back. Their hair was standing on end, and so was the children's. Evan pushed her siblings farther behind her as much as possible, not daring to look the wolves in the eye. One of them snarled and the supposed leader began to advance. They all shut their eyes, not baring to witness their untimely deaths.

Suddenly a piercing scream that they have never heard before cut through the air and their eardrums. It came from right behind them. When the four opened their eyes, all they saw was a blur of tan fur swiftly run past them and right in front of the advancing wolves. It was canine versus feline. The large mountain lion was growling and hissing at the offending wolves, daring them to go any further. The leader lowered his head, taking the challenge. Before they knew it, they tackled each other, aiming for neck and eyes. The second wolf growled at the cougar that was very obviously winning the fight. Evangaline moved her hand trying to find some kind of broken stick to scare it off before it could attack the large feline. instead she found something sharp. When she pulled it out of the ground, she noticed it was a bare bone - probably a deer's - that had been snapped in half, leaving a pointy edge. Evan clutched it in her hand when she saw the other wolf eyeing the fight, ready to get involved. But the fourteen year old would not let that happen. Evan jumped out from the rock's safety and lunged at the wolf, catching it off guard. It gave a soft yelp when she landed on it, and although she couldn't bring herself to kill the creature she did manage to give it a bad gash over his mussel. Evangeline kept it down, holding on his neck to the ground, and tried to hold its thrashing body with hers. It growled under her, staring at her with wide, seething gray eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud yelp and then a snap.

She looked over, seeing the cougar's paw on the wolf's face, and her mouth sunk into the dog's neck, successfully killing the predator.

In a moment of shock, Evan's grip on the wolf loosened, and he had taken advantage of that by twisting his large hand around and taking a large bite out of her shoulder. Evan screamed bloody murder, falling onto her back, and kicked the dog away, but it was already on his paws. But before he could jump on her and do further damage, the cougar and cut him off by standing in a protecting stance in front of the human girl. She was hissing and growling threateningly, not ever tearing her golden eyes away from the wolf who was bleeding from the nose and mouth. The wolf, now frightened, looked between the cat and the corpse of his brother, and began to step back, giving up. He turned around and high-tailed it out of there.

The hair on the large cat began to relax, and her ears went back to normal. She turned around to see the bleeding human and slowly approached her, sniffing the wound. Evangeline looked at her, both scared and curious. She flinched when she felt the animal brush her sandpapery tongue along the wound, cleaning off the blood. It stung like no other, and Evan should have recoiled away, had she reminded herself of the possible bacteria that could come from it.

Once the wound was some-what cleaned, Evangeline sat up, cautiously raising her good arm and reached out until her hand brushed against the feline's cheek. She gave a soft purr and licked the human's hand, before pausing when she heard a soft mew coming from her home in the small cave. Then, the cougar trotted off back to her kittens that were safely hidden inside, leaving four human children behind, all white-faced but relieved that they were alive.

* * *

**I know this chapter is pretty short. Though Chapter Eight makes up for it as there is more intereting things that happen in the next chapter. Thanks to those that read until this far! I'll be starting on chapter nine once I get home later today, and hopefully get the chapter done by Wednesday. Because until Thursday to Sunday, I won't be home. Happy Readings xoxox**

**Queen T. Jack  
**


	8. Love Bites

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Note: So, you wont be getting chapter nine for a while, unless for some miracle I finish chapter ten by tmw night. But I will be away from Friday to Sunday, so I don't think the chapter nine will be out until maybe monday or tuesday. We'll see how things go. Thanks for all the reviews, favourated, and alerted! You guys are awesome. After this chapter, things start to pick up a little more, I promise. **

**Random Fact: Originally, Evangeline's name was going to be Norma Jean Bessette. **

**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT.**  
_Love Bites_

* * *

Monday came and went rather quickly with nothing interesting. Riddle, although seated next to me during Divination, he avoided my existence. I had a hunch that it would be like this for a while. Maybe I had spoken too soon, and assumed far too easily that he took my words to heart? If he had one that is. Regardless, the day went on boringly. It was dinner time, well, dinner was over, and we were all eating desert. I sat on the bench with my legs crossed Indian-style, eating ice cream that was looked like a frozen rainbow.

"So I heard Gregory Gudgeon won't be back until after the first game of the year," Weasley started the conversation, with chocolate sauce all over his face. No one had the heart to tell him. "We're going to loose, that's for sure. The seeker they chose is horrible."

"Yeah, well, that's karma for you," I laughed, stealing a cookie from a tray. "I'd probably be a better seeker than them."

Weasley snorted, "Like how you were a better chaser?"

I shot him a look, "That tryout was rigged. If Birch had any logic and sense, he would have had me on the team. He's just so damn prejudice."

"Stop blaming it on discrimination. Ever thought that maybe you weren't that good?" Weasley raised an eyebrow, biting into his second candy apple.

Kay was now in on the conversation, "Oh that is such a lie! I'm not a huge fan of quidditch myself, but even I saw that she was the best chaser that tried out."

The ginger sighed, "Fine. I do admit it. But that doesn't mean you would make a good seeker. Seekers are hard to come by."

"Wanna bet on it?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

"No! No more bets," Prewett interrupted, "It's only the second week of school, and you two are already causing trouble."

We ignored him. He was such a Hermione. Septimus calculated his options, but smiled, knowing he would win again. "Fine. Same terms."

"Yes. I'll get a shiny new broom if I get on the team... and if I don't you can set me up on another one of your embarrassing dares," I extended my arm towards him.

"You have up until the upcoming Gryffindor game," he took my hand and we made the deal. Prewett and Vandal groaned, "not again."

Taking my chances, seeing as they had already had a practice earlier today - which I went to, and they sucked - I was hoping that Birch would be desperate for anyone. Before I left the table, I threw a napkin at Weasley, "You've got a bit of chocolate...on the whole left side of your face, by the way."

Walking over to where Birch was, I ignored the exhausted look he gave me when he saw me approach. I squeezed inbetween him and some girl, and gave him a pointed stare, "So I heard your seeker is terrible." He didn't look me in the eye as he drank his pumpkin juice, "Yeah, so? What, you want to try out to be a seeker too?" He snorted, though I ignored it. "Yes I do. You don't have anyone qualified for it." That's when he turned look at me, brows knitted together, "You didn't try out for seeker. You tried out for chaser. What makes you think you'll do any better as a seeker?"

I gave a half shrug, "Well, for one thing, at least I could see the bloody ball."

With a set jaw, Birch eyed me warily, obviously thinking the pros and cons. Sighing in defeat, "Alright, princess. Wednesday we have another practice at four. I'll try you out for seeker, and if you're any better, you'll be on the team as second string."

I broke out in a grin, and took the captain in a bone crushing hug, "Ohh, _Brevis. _I knew you would see the error of your ways!"

He grumbled something, but didn't make any movement to push me away. That's when I realizes that I was smothering him into my chest, I pulled him away and laughed awkwardly, "See you Wednesday."

When everyone left the Great Hall after dinner, I trailed behind, intending to take my time. I had yet to find a place to start the Polyjuice potion, but also to find who the victim in which I would steal hairs from. It was an impossible task to get Tom's hair, so that was out of the question. I had to find a Slytherin boy, who was close to Riddle, so I would be able... to... I caught site of a head of long auburn hair and the smallest of smirks appeared on my face at my idea. I walked over to Lestrange, hands clasped behind my back casually, "You know, Lestrange, you lay it on really thick with all the lustful stares."

He twisted his face, "Don't flatter yourself, Bennett. And who said I was looking at _you?"_

"You've been staring at me with that face since Friday," I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the stone wall. "And I'm not the only one who noticed, so you might as well just admit it."

He scowled, turning his face from me, "Why would I be interested in a half-blood like you?"

"You kissed back," I said smugly. At that, he shot a look at me.

"I did no such thing," he growled lowly. By now, there was no students in the Entrance Hall, so there was no one he had to pretend for.

"Yes you did," I shot back.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes... You did."

"No, I didn't!"

"No, you didn't..."

"Yes, I did!" He clamped a hand over his mouth as I pointed and declared victory with a triumphant "hah!" Growling, he gripped me by my upper arm and pulled me under a set of stairs, away from anyone who might be walking around. "No one will hear of this, do you understand me, Bennett?" His voice was rough and demanding, and I almost giggled fangirlishly. "Don't worry, Lestrange, I rather not have my Gryffindor people know that I kissed a Slytherin."

"Well, they already know that already, so you really have nothing to loose..." He sighed frustratingly, his voice less venomous that moments before.

"I meant a second time," at my words, his brows bridged together in confusion, though that didn't last very long as I took his face into my hands once again and crashed my lips onto his. I hated myself, since I never used my sexuality to get what I wanted, but it seemed like I was using it more often in the past few weeks than I ever done in my life time. I think it was the fact that Lestrange was a... Lestrange, that made this so gross for me. I've said it before, he isn't a hideous man, and his lips were pretty soft, but personality trumps good looks in the long run. Before I knew it, I felt one of his arm wrap around my waist and the other one cupping my face. He was kissing me back, but this time - what with the privacy we had - he did so with much gusto. And surprising myself, I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and actually enjoying it. In fact, I was enjoying it a little _too _much that I forgot what I was trying to get from him - a few strands of hairs. I suppose these curious dreams I've been having with the devil himself, and the lack of sexual contact since I was eighteen had done it's toll on me. I was so pent up with sexual frustration that I wasn't even aware of it, and apparently, I didn't care _who _it was with. I could have been kissing Hagrid and wouldn't have noticed.

Finding my sense and pride, I was the first to pull away, finding myself pinned up against the wall (when the hell did that happen?) by Lestrange. I tried to catch my breath, which was hard since his face was inches from mine. With a sigh, I pushed him away, and straightened out my uniform, "See you later, Lestrange." I walked from under the stairs, not intending letting him getting the last word, but I felt his hand grip my wrist and pull me back into the darkness. My heart raced as a dozen ideas of what he wanted now raced through my mind, and with my free hand, I began to reach for my wand that was stuck in my boot. Instead though, with his longer fingers he grabbed my chin gently and placed a less savage dry kiss on my lips. "Good night, Bennett," then he let me go, but he was the first to leave towards the dungeons. After he disappeared, I growled at myself, "stupid hormones..."

Wednesday came sooner than excepted. Tuesday was like Monday, as I spent a little more attention on Lestrange that I thought I would have to. He was avoiding me during Astronomy, not bothering looking at me at all - even during breakfast, lunch and dinner - and I wondered if it was because Tom had somehow found out about our under the stairs adventure together. I didn't press any further, I'll find a way to get the hairs I needed. In the common room, I was talking about making a Polyjuice Potion, and Prewett reminded me - in his case _told me _- about the Room of Requirement, but quickly took the idea away, because he had no idea where it was. But I did. It was perfect. Now that I had location figured out, I had to figure out how to get Lestrange back for another go, since I stupidly let my hormones take control of my actions the other night.

But at the moment, I had more pressing issues at the moment. It was the Quidditch tryouts, my second chance at making the team, and getting a shiny new broom. I put on the same uniform I had worn before, though tailored thanks to Kay to fit my curves, and was the last one to be at the pitch. Brevis turned around and spotted me with a sort of bored look. I didn't see the other seeker yet, so I assumed that he already kicked the kid off the team, or at least told him of the chance of him being replaced by a girl.

"Alright, Princess, are you ready for this?" Birch crossed his arms, holding the gold ball in one hand. I looked around, seeing everyone that was flying around, warming up, came back down, and the same crowd was forming in the audience stands. I turned back to the captain and nodded, and he nodded back, "get into position." I got onto my broom and flew up above where the seekers were put, then the rest followed. Were they actually going to have a small game as I tried out? Great, I didn't prepare for this. I tried calming myself, so I wouldn't be nervous. I was the only seeker on the field for practice, so I didn't have to worry about competition, but I did have to worry about the bludgers.

Birch released the snitch, and I saw it whizzing around him and back up, circling the players without them noticing. I kept my eye on it, but turned away when I heard him release the jerking balls that flew out in opposite directions. When the quaffle was released and the whistle went, I took off, more avoiding the violent metal balls that were making sharp turns, nearly whacking people in the audience. I decided to go higher, since the bludgers seemed to stay lower, and that was when I saw a golden ball zipping and pausing around like a robotic hummingbird. Immediately I went after it. If it had eyes, it took notice of me, and flew off, its thin wigs flapping wildly like a bumble bee's to the point where it just looked like it was flying on its own. To pick up speed, I crouched down and tucked my feet under; it was incredibly uncomfortable, but there weren't any foot rests on this broom - it was old, and belonged to the school for first years to learn - and I had to settle with crossing my feet over the back. The snitch took me around the pillars, under the stadium, around the hoops, and made me almost collide with one of the players. I was starting to get frustrated, especially now as it carried me straight up into the air. And since it was around the time of summer coming to an end, it wasn't exactly warm at the latitude that it brought me too. I out stretched my hand as far as it could go, but that didn't seem enough. Gritting my teeth, I pushed my body along the broom a little further, keeping a tight grip with my other hand to make sure I didn't slip. The wind hit my face violently, making it incredibly hard to keep my eyes open. My hand was a mere centimeter away from the gold ball, that I could feel its thin wings brush against the tips of my fingers. I couldn't go any farther up, I knew ball was really trying my patience. Just when I couldn't handle to atmosphere at this height, the snitch made a sharp u-turn and started hurdling down towards. Cursing loudly, I turned sharply as well, and nosed dived towards the golden piece of shit. It was much more easier to pick up speed this way, and I found myself getting closer to it faster than before. I wasn't really paying attention, not realizing that the quidditch pitch was narrowing in on me.

When I finally grasped the damn thing, I was a few yards away from the grass, and forced myself into a screeching halt. When I opened my eyes - now that I realized I had closed them - I realized that I got the Snitch, and I was still in one piece. Smiling broadly, I held it in the air and those who watched began to cheer as if I won the cup. Once the team mates began to fly to the ground and hop off their brooms, I did as well. I was greeted by them, all joyous at having a seeker - even a girl - that didn't suck. After they freed me, I sauntered over to Birch, broad smile still in place. I outstretched my hand, still holding the small ball, "So, what do you say, Captain?" Birch looked from me to the snitch, and finally let the grin he had been holding spread across his face, "Welcome to the team, princess," he took my hand in a very manly handshake.

* * *

_**June 6th, 1986**_

"_Finally,_" A bubbling blonde shouted, fist pumping the air, making her perm bounce around her face. "Finals are _over! _No more school for three whole damn months..."

Another girl snorted at her friend, "Yes, but Lizzie, some of us got to work, and not just ask money from their parents, like you."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a Debbie Downer, Kat," she stopped her prancing and stood in front of the brunette. "We're going to see _David Bowie!_"

"And Mick Jagger!" Kat added, laughing along her best friend as they skipped along the street.

"And Paul McCartney," Lizzie continued.

"And Tina Turner!"

"And Sting!"

They skipped along the streets of London until their ankles began to sore underneath their leg wormers. They chatted along their trek back to their shared apartment in central London, talking about the things they would do if they got their hands on David Bowie and Mick Jagger in a few weeks. The two college students took a short cut between some buildings, but stopped dead in their tracks when they heard someone yelling, and then all of a sudden a guy falling from the sky, landing on a bunch of garbage bags. "Omigosh!" Lizzie put her hands over her mouth, and then the two jogged over. They looked up, wondering if someone pushed him off the building, but there were no open windows. The man was struggling to get up from his trash bed, so Katherine offered a hand, though he didn't take it. He got to his feet, his light brown hair flopping into his face. He was mumbling something that the two girls couldn't really make out. When he got to his feet, he straightened his clothes that looked rather odd in this decade. He was wearing all black; a coat, or more like a robe, that fell down past his knees, with a hood, and black boots. The man turned to the girls as if he just noticed them, "What the hell are you looking at?" He barked, his eyes only lingering on the brunette.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude," Lizzie shot back, her baby-doll face scrunching up in disapproval. "We were only checking if you were alright-"

"I'm _fine. _Go about your business," he gave Katherine one last look before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction down the alley. Lizzie huffed, causing the brunette to turn her attention back at her friend; it seemed that she was caught in an odd trance. The man was unpleasant, but he had the prettiest hazel eyes she had seen. "What a git, eh, Kat? People aren't very friendly now-a-days. That's why I want to move to Canada! I'm _sick _of England!"

Katherine laughed, "As positive as that stereotype is, Canada isn't as friendly as people make it out to be."

Lizzie scoffed, now continuing their walk back home, "I doubt that, Kat. Besides, I think it would be cool to live in an igloo..."

As they walked passed him, the man pressed himself against the wall into the shadows. As the silhouettes of the two girls passed and they disappeared, the man started to feel through his robes, "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself, then taking out a 13 inch stick with a curious design of spirals along the light coloured wood. He waved it around, muttering something in a dead language, but nothing happened. His brows furrowed, and he repeated again, more forcefully this time, and still nothing. He growled, "That fucking bitch."

* * *

It was the end of the week, Friday, meaning tomorrow at Hogsmeade, I'll be getting my broom. It had been a fair week, I must say. What with being on the team, it brought up my spirits that I almost forgot about starting the Polyjuice potion. I decided I best start it on Sunday, as Saturday I have tutoring with Pocock. My potions tutoring was rescheduled for Thursday, as Friday nights have been taken obviously by Riddle and Iris. So, thankfully, my Friday nights were free, and I was able to get a few extra hours to do my homework so I wouldn't have to do it during the weekend. After dinner, I lagged behind, taking my time as I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. However, when I passed by an empty class room, before I could take another step someone grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into the empty room, shutting the door in one swift movement. I couldn't process everything until I was put against the door and I was staring at a familiar head of long red hair. "Lestrange," I said, as if clarifying the name to myself. "And I thought you were avoiding me."

He smirked, trailing a hand along my short hair and down my jaw line, "I have. Though it's for our own good."

I leaned my head against the door to get a better look at him, "How is that?"

Lestrange sighed through his nose, "As I'm sure you know, Gryffindor isn't exactly our ally here. Our reputations would be shot if anyone saw us together..."

Although what he say was true, I already knew that the real reason why he is avoiding me, is because Riddle rather him not be with me specifically. Specific reasons as to why, still remains unknown to me. "Well, aren't you a rule breaker," I smiled, "sneaking around...ravishing the enemy."

He gave a low chuckle, his large hands finding my love handles and roughly pulled my pelvis against his, startling me. If it weren't for the fact that I needed something from him, I would have kneed him in the balls. "The forbidden part is what makes this exciting," he commented truthfully, leaning in, nuzzling my neck. As he did this, I eyed his head of ruby strands greedily. How was I going to get them? I can't exactly grab a couple of threads carefully and tugged them free of his scalp. Or maybe I could... I slowly lifted my hand to his head and ran my fingers down the length, and was just about to pull at the ends when I gasped. Lestrange clamped his lips around a section of flesh on my neck and started to suck - hard - and then nibble - hard - at it. "Ohhh, Jeeesus," I gasped, finding myself wanting to pull away out of the stinging pain and not wanting to at the same time. Though if the former was more strong, I wouldn't be able to, what with my back against the wall, and my hips being firmly held in place. Finally, Lestrange pulled away, his lips red and pulled into a satisfied grin, "I left you a pretty little present."

Even though I couldn't see it, my hand shot up to my neck, and rubbed the damp spot, then I knew that he left a hickey. Great, how was I going to explain that to everyone? "You left me a present for everyone to see," I gave a soft laugh, even though inside I was screaming. "You could always cover it up with a scarf, or make up," he fingered his work, and then changed the subject. "I heard you made the Gryffindor Team."

"I did... second string seeker," I was getting a little impatient now. I wanted to go up to my dorm right now, but I had to keep it like I was interested.

Surprisingly, he didn't mock our team at having a girl on it, instead he just gave a soundless chuckle, "I guess I'll see you on the pitch," at my cocked eyebrow, he added, "I'm a beater."

"Ah, well, I know who to blame if I get hit with a bludger," I said jokingly.

"If I hit you with a bludger, it's only to keep up appearances."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, how _romantic _of you, Lestrange."

"Dimitri."

"Hm?"

"My name... It's Dimitri."

"Well, Dimitri, did you pull me into this room for a reason, or did you just want to bruise my neck for the world to see?"

"That, and this," he pulled me into his lips by the chin. It was a small peck on the lips, but it made me smile and wrap my arms around his neck and bring him for another kiss, though this one much more deeper, and it had tongues involved. My hands were tangled in his hair, but in the midst of it, I had forgotten, once again, why I was doing this in the first place. It was when I felt him grip tightly under the cheeks of my behind and lift me onto a desk did I pull away, "Whao, Dimitri," I breathed pushing him off so I wasn't under him, "Too fast, too soon."

Lestrange sighed dramatically, "I suppose so..." he trailed off, as did his hands down to my thighs, his thumbs threatening to push the kilt a little higher. I put my hands on his to stop him from doing so, which caused him to look up from my chest to my face, "fiiiinnee." he stood away from the desk and set me free, once I got to my feet I began to fix my self up, making the skirt a little lower than my usual hitched up height. "I think we should be going, before people start to notice we're gone," I say, wiping at my mouth hoping it didn't look like I just came back from snogging. Lestrange was combing out his long hair, with a comb that he pulled out of robe, which reminded me what I had forgotten. I was about to contradict what I said by suggesting to stay a minute longer, but after the Slytherin had finished tending to his hair, he took my hand and kissed the back of it. For a perverted prick, he sure does know how to make a woman blush. I have never met a man in my life that would kiss the back of a woman's hand in replacement of something more physical, or even do it in general. It was one of the most chivalrous things that had died over the decades, and even though it was caused by one of the first Death Eaters, it still came off as flattering.

"Perhaps I'll see you next week, if all goes well..." he had pulled me by the hand back into him and fingered my short fringe. "It's a pity you don't have long hair. The parting gift I left you could have been well hidden with a curtain of hair around it."

"Yes, well, I guess I'm going to settle with a scarf," at that thought, I hoped that as I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, no one was around to notice this. "Well, I guess this is where I leave you, Le- Dimitri," this time, I didn't let him make the first move or the first leave. I got onto my tip toes and planted the dry kiss on his lips before turning the knob of the empty class room and left the room. The corridor was quiet and empty, save for the portraits and the knights in armour that were jerking around, making soft clinking noises.

"Ah, _combien doux_," A portrait said of a French woman in the 1700s, wearing a large powdered bee-hive wig, and an equally as large pink dress. "The mademoiselle has received, how do you say, a love bite?"

I glared at the painting, pulling my hood over my head to shadow the damage Lestrange did, "Occupez-vous de vos propres affaires, femme."

She giggled, "You do not have to be so rude, mademoiselle. Il est tout à fait mignon, les deux de vous; young lovers!"

"We're not lovers," I growled, getting fed up with the portrait. I turned on my heel, and walked away, ignoring her as she shouted out, "what ever you say, mademoiselle!"

I rounded the corner, heading towards the Grand Staircase, but before I could reach it, I nearly bumped into someone. Mother of God, was a Slytherin around every bloody corner? Stepping back before I could collide with him, I meant to step around him, ignoring him completely as he had done for the past week, but he intercepted me again on purpose. Sighing irritably, I crossed my arms and glared up at him. "Do I need a password to pass this hallway, or do you enjoy annoying me, Riddle?"

"Neither. I was just going to inquire you as how your new tutoring is going," he actually sounded interested, though I don't see why he would be.

"Swimmingly," I replied sarcastically, despite the honesty it held. Prewett was by far a better tutor, and much more fun to be around. "Why do you want to know or care in the first place?"

"I was merely curious," was his simple answer, and despite his expressionless exterior, any fool would realize that when someone says they are "merely curious" is lying.

"Oh, come off it, Riddle. You haven't acknowledged my existence since we last talked, and suddenly you want to know how I'm fairing at my potions? Are you having second thoughts on being my tutor or something? Because I won't take you back... I don't give out second chances." Alright, I was still pretty bitter at being rejected for my sister, and it baffled me still why he had chosen her over me. Was it because she was a Slytherin? Was it that she was less of a challenge than me? Less annoying (thought I doubt that)? Or was it that she was far more prettier to look at, and her eyes were maddeningly beautiful, in comparison to my hazel that often goes unnoticed to most people I've met.

"I may have made a mistake," he said, much to my amazement. "I just came back from tutoring your sister... and I could never quite get her to do the work herself, or get her to really concentrate."

"Yes, well, like I said, I don't give out second chances. Besides, I like my tutor," I stuffed my hands into my robe pockets nonchalantly.

"I'm not one to beg, so I won't. Though I am man enough to admit my mistakes," I had to admit, this wasn't the Voldemort I expected to meet here in this time. I never thought he would have mistakes to admit to, or even wanted to admit them. He opened his mouth to add something, but his eyes drifted somewhere away from my face, and as a result he furrowed his brow, "what is that there, on your neck?"

I froze, shooting my hand up to the 'love bite' Lestrange branded me with, "Uh, nothing. Got bit by a...spider. I'm fine. I'll leave. Good to see you, Riddle, but I'll be going now." I made to step around him, but again, he stopped me in my tracks. "By a spider? I could only imagine the look on your face. Here, let me have a look at it," he made for my neck, pulling down my hood. I stepped under his arm, "No, no, it's fine. Really."

"Don't be daft, Bennett, it could have been poisonous. It looked bruised. Let me see," I tried ducking away from him again, but he gripped my arm tightly and pulled my hand down. He squinted his eyes as he examined it, then put a finger around the bruise to tug at my skin to see if there were any holes where the bite could be. With his fingers on my neck, I felt a familiar warm feeling in my abdomen that I wish wasn't there. The proximity of his face near mine, made me want to hit him and kiss him at the same time. Both equally tempting. I watched as the sudden realization on his face, when it sunk in that this wasn't a spider bite at all. With that in mind he looked at me with a bored expression, though he didn't pull away. In fact I felt his grip tighten a bit. "Who did that to you?"

"I told you, a spid-" he cut me off.

"Do I look like an idiot, Bennett? I know what that is. Was it that new tutor of yours? Is that why you favour him so?"

I looked at him as if he grew another head, "No! And why do you care anyways?"

"I don't!"

"Oh, well, you're doing a stand-up job at not caring... If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're acting like a jealous ex boyfriend," at my last comment, he immediately pulled away. He straightened his uniform, and his face went back to stone-cold. "It's nearly curfew, you better be getting to your dorms before I give you a detention, Bennett."

I rolled my eyes, far too tired to deal with his bullocks at the moment, "Fine. Good night." I stepped around him, and stomped off towards the Grand staircase, and off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Saturday went off like a breeze. Hector chose to be with his friends this time, so it was just me, Basil, Myrtle, Kay, Prewett, and Weasley at Hogsmeade. We didn't do a lot of shopping, instead we sat just outside the Shrieking Shack, which I found out wasn't labeled that just yet. At this time, it was just a random abandoned house to everyone, and had yet to be labeled as the most haunted place in Great Britain. In the end, I finally got my Moontrimmer from Weasley, which was fantastic, and I took it for a ride around Hogsmeade immediately after. When we got back from the trip, we hung around the Lake for a few minutes before dinner, and then after. Though Basil and Myrtle were to go to bed earlier, so it just left us seven years alone watching the sun set over the Black Lake.

I laid across the grass next to Prewett, while Kathleen lay directly above me and Weasley beside her. It was still light outside, but were were watching the beginnings of the scattered stars and the face of the moon peak out from behind thinning clouds. "You would never see this in the city," I sighed, completely content.

"That's why I could never live in the city," Weasley began. "No privacy, so much noise. Everyone is just so fast pace, and no one really slows down."

We lingered in silence for a moment, all of us indulged into our own thoughts. It was really well passed curfew, but even Prewett was far too caught up in star gazing that he didn't seem to care. It was when I saw the same Sea Hawk fly I saw the week previously that reminded me that I had to get to Astronomy. Grumbling, I got up, "I've got to go. Astronomy... I'll see you all later." I pushed myself up and snuck back onto the grounds. No one was doing prefect duties on the ground floor yet, so I decided to make this quick and run off towards the tower before I got caught. During which, I kept on thinking about how badly I just wanted this month to end, and October to start.

* * *

**Well, there you go. The ending of the chapter is pretty lame, but I didn't know where to end it. I put some more pictures in my profile or some side characters if anyone's interested. There are more characters to be introduced and eventually I'll put pictures of them up there, and probably put them all in one jpeg depending on the category theyre in. (ex, Death Eaters, Professors, etc). Anyway, thanks for reading this far! Have an awesome week xoxoxox**

**Queen T. Jack  
**


	9. Cigarette Smoke, Basil, and Worn Leather

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow

* * *

**_

**MY GOD! It's been a while, I'm sorry. Well, like I said before, this chapter was going to come out late, but it came out later than I thought it was. I will spare you excuses. Only know that it dealt with distraction during the writing of the tenth chapter, and family issues. But no matter! I'm back. I rather like this chapter. It has some fluff in it. And it opens more twists. **

leceilbleu:** Thanks so much! I spent a lot of time thinking about how to develop the characters. And yeah, I get really sick of the OFC's that are Tom Riddle's love interest in most stories. They're all so very predictable, especially the fragile ones, who are also loners, and no one likes. As for the lyrics, well, they're not entirely needed. Though I do plan on having some songs put in specific chapters, as they would be my inspiration, but they are revelevent to that chapter. It's not like I put it in there to show off my awesome-cool music taste or what ever.**

BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads**: ****Haha, glad you like it. I realize the summary sounds very cliche, but a lot of people like cliche summaries and it attracts more attention. Sometimes unwanted attention, like trolls looking to flame self-insert stories and what not. Though eventually, I may fix it up so it could sound less of a cliche story. **

**Random Fact:  
I got the idea of having them being Keyported to Hogwarts at a Harry Potter Exhibit when I went to a HP exhibit myself. And I thought, wouldn't it be awesome if one of these items were a Portkey to Hogwarts? And since that didn't happen (cause I wasn't allowed to touch anything... Even though I was a fraction away from Tom Riddle's robes from the actual second movie, and I desperately wanted to suckle on the fabric) I went home and started on chapter one. **

**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE.  
**_Cigarette Smoke, Basil, and Worn Leather_

_

* * *

_

I found myself kilometers above the ground, nose-diving on my broom, thigh-to-thigh with the Ravenclaw Seeker. We had been circling the pitch for at least an hour, this game never seeming to end at all. From what I heard, Ravenclaw was in the lead by three scores, giving me more pressure. I wished that I had chosen a broom that could handle more speed rather than altitude, but I suspected it would come in handy if the Snitch decided to turn upwards and shoot up into the sky like it did before when I tried to catch the damned thing. Unfortunately for me, it hadn't even done that once since we started playing. Before it could reach ten feet from the ground, the Snitch made a sharp turn, giving me a better advantage at reaching it. In the process of my swift turn, I was able to confuse the Ravenclaw seeker and accidently knock him off his broom, giving me a better advantage. And as I got impatient, I pushed myself a little further up the broom so my hand was now brushing against the wings. I wrapped my legs around the broom making sure I didn't fall off, and continued to push foreword until my hand hovered above the cursed ball. And before the blasted Snitch could jerk into a different direction, I enclosed it into my hand, and before I could process where I was, for I was far too distracted in my triumphant, I smacked my body head first into a wall.

And that is how I ended up in the Hospital Wing.

"Haha, I'm sorry but, hehe," Weasley laughed, covering his mouth in amusement. "It was just like... SPLAT! Haha!" I gave Kay a look, and she took one of the hard pillows and hit the ginger up side the head. "Shut up, Sep."

The damage wasn't too bad. I had a bruise on my forehead, from where my skull was once cracked, along with my arm, though being wizards broken bones and fractured skulls were an easy fix up, and I was fixed by Sunday, which was today. I still had to remain in the Hospital Wing because of the mild concussion I had, and moving around would only make it worse. And if I was in the Hospital Wing, Madam Lambert would keep a better eye on me if I were to fall asleep, despite the fact she gave me something to prevent me from doing so until another elixir finally did it's work on fixing that concussion. Earlier today, I was already visited by my siblings, even Iris surprisingly, Daniel - who gave me some easy Astronomy homework - and Birch congratulating me on winning the game. But I secretly knew that he just wanted to see if I was okay. At the moment, with Septimus, Kathleen, and Fredrick, it was getting dark, and I knew Lambert would be shooing them off.

Speaking of which, the woman came bustling in to do just that. "Alright, youngsters, the girl needs her sleep," when she said sleep, I looked up at her. "The elixir should be done its course now, so you can sleep," she smiled sweetly. Kay stood up first, and went up to the side of the bed, "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, or afternoon depending on how long you end up falling asleep. Good night," she gave me a half hug, then followed by Prewett and Weasley. "I'll make sure you don't go and run into walls, I promise," Sep said, receiving another smack from Kay. When they left, I closed my eyes, realizing now how tired I really was from the two days of no sleep at all. Without a care in the world, I fell asleep instantly.

That night, my dream was very clear, and I did remember it. It wasn't the wet dream that I had with a certain Slytherin boy that came now and then, but it was the same dream that I had been avoiding to decipher. The yew tree, the little girl, the dead dove, the cat and the snake cuddling, the doctor. The only thing new in the dream was that as the dove faded to ashes in the palms of the girl's hands, a hand grasped the girl's shoulder. A woman's, with long nails, wide blue eyes, and a purple fog emitting from her form. Though the woman's actual facial features were not visible to me. At this, I started to groggily arise from my slumber, forcing my eyes open so I couldn't look at the woman's unsettling stare. When I did, I became aware of the cold sweat I gave off, and the presence of someone standing just above my cot. In my sleep, I assumed it was someone I knew, like Basil and Hector, but their face was shadowed.

"What... what are you doing here?" I reached out, my eyes still half closed, and felt my hand land on a sleeve. I pulled the figure closer, to get a better look at who he was. I saw the colour green knitted into his robes, and I tried to blink off the sleep. Lestrange? Was this him? With a foggy mind, I tangled my fingers with his cold ones, and mumbled something along the lines of, "You should...should go to your dorm... Before Lam...bert finds you..." My head lolled to the side, and I was once again plunging into the darkness of sleep, but not before I felt the fingers laced in mine pull away only to brush the damp hair off of my sweaty forehead.

When I did wake up, it was well into the afternoon, and I was greeted by the friendly face of Kathleen Vandal, and a tray of food. I was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing around dinner time, with a permission slip to miss my first two classes Monday morning due to my messed up schedule. But I had other things on my mind. Kay knew about the Polyjuice potion I was planning on doing, and offered me the Invisibility Cloak if I needed it to sneak around. After dinner, I took my supplies, and went to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement. The result of room I got, mimicked that of a potions class room, and I realized that I didn't need to go around stealing supplies if this room provided all that I needed. I was up until two in the morning getting it ready, but it was at that point where it needed to settle for 22 days. Too tired to go back to the dorm, I asked the room for a bedroom of my own, and a door on the left opened up revealing a standard room with a four poster bed. I wonder why anyone would ever want to leave this room.

* * *

_**June 29th, 1986**_

It was an hour after the concert, at least 2 or 3 am, if Katherine had to guess. Lizzie had ditched her to be with some guy she met there, leaving the partially intoxicated brunette walk home herself. It wasn't such a shock to see a drunk person on the streets of London, though a drunk woman was an advantage that man predators took. She still had some common sense, and didn't take a car home, but she still didn't think of the consequences when she took the short way home through one of the most sketchiest parks in the neighbourhood. Katherine stumbled a few times as she walked, humming a tune she heard from the concert. Luckily, she did not go in pumps, like Lizzie, but some tennis shoes, so walking wasn't terribly hard. Though she did tumble backwards when a man dressed in complete black, and a shaved scalp intercepted her.

"'Ello, doll. What do ye think yer doin' out 'ere in this time of the night?" He asked, his cockney accent thicker than most of the people she met here in London.

"Just walking home. Now if you'll excuse me," she tried to walk around him, but he didn't let her.

"I don' think you'll be makin' home, tonight, luv. Yer comin' wiff me," he grabbed her arms tightly, and grinned a crooked tooth grin.

Katherine struggled, but being that he was large, and she was small and intoxicated, it didn't help much, "Let go of me, you Skin Head!" She tried to kick him, but he managed to flip her around so he was holding her arms down from behind. "Oh, c'mon, luv. It will be ova before ye know it. In fact, I betcha will enjoy it!" Katherine began to scream, hoping that there was one decent citizen out there that heard her and came to the rescue. The man, though, put his large hand over her mouth, "Shut up, ya stupid cunt." She struggled against him, wondering why she couldn't have just take a taxi home instead. Tears began to brim her eyes as the offender began to drag her into the shadows of a large tree.

But then he suddenly stopped, and a second voice was heard. "Let her go, and step away," the voice was familiar, but at the moment, Katherine didn't care who it was as long as they got the man off off him. "You ain't gonna do shit, boy," the man growled, his head tilted upwards as if to get a better look at the asshole that put the hunting knife to his throat. "Are you challenging me?" the other asked, tugging the knife closer to his neck, which shut the offender up. "I'm going to say this one more time... Let her go, and step away."

Katherine held her breath, but felt the large arms loosen on her, and the presence of the Skin Head pulled away. Immediately she stepped away from him and hid behind her savior, who had his large knife pointed to the offender. "Now, you can leave. And if I ever see your face again, I'll use it as dart board. Got it?" The large men glared at the hero, and then at the woman, before nodding and jogged off without another word. Once he was out of sight, the brunette sighed with relief. "I can't thank you enough," she turned and finally got a good look at this face, which caused her brows to reach her hair line. "It's _you!" _

It was the same rude guy from the alley way earlier this month. When he recognized her as well, his face turned into a scowl, and turned away, "You should stop taking short cuts home, it's dangerous. Especially when you've had a few drinks."

"Hey, where are you going," Kat called, jogging up to catch up to his long strides, "You can't just save my life and run off like that."

"Yes, I can. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed," the man said gruffly. "You should be going home. Isn't your friend missing you?"

"She's occupied at the moment," she replied, walking fast beside him to keep up. "But, seriously. There has to be something I can do to make it up to you. Can I at least buy you a coffee or tea or _something_?"

"You can repay me by _leaving me alone," _he turned to her, giving a frustrated look, but continued on until they reached a shed that was used for the groundskeeper that worked at the park. Inside, however, was a homemade cot with some old tarps for blankets, and a sack of sand for a pillow. When Katherine saw this, her brows furrowed in concern, "This is where you live?"

He sighed, "Yes. It is." He was obviously not going to get rid of her easily.

Katherine brought her eyes back to him, "Look, I know this may sound a bit too foreword, but, um, why don't you stay in my apartment? There's an extra room since my roommate moved last week."

The man eyed her oddly, not used to acts of kindness, even if he did deserve it - which wasn't often. He shook his head, "I don't have money to pay rent. No job."

She gave a half shrug, "You don't have to pay rent until you get a job. It's the least I can do for you after you saved my honour and possibly my life."

Again, the man eyed her, contemplating whether or not he should take the deal. He looked back at his makeshift home that he had been living in for the past month, and then back at her. "Fine. But once I have enough money, I'm going to be out of your life."

With a satisfied smile, the girl beamed, "Deal. I'm Katherine by the way. Katherine Bennett," she extended her hand.

The man eyed it warily before taking it, surprised at how small and smooth it was in comparison to his large rough ones, "Robert S- uh, Robert... Bilson."

"Well, Mr. Bilson..." She walked to his side and linked her arm with his and began to walk in the direction of her apartment, "I hope you don't mind cats. Because I have three."

Robert groaned.

* * *

As September ended, October began, and Thanksgiving soon approaching within two weeks of the month, signaling the end of my potions tutoring. With the anticipation of Halloween coming closely towards us, my excitement grew larger with every day. The Fright Fight was coming, and I was far more psyched about it than Christmas. For nothing brought me more joy than to strike fear into the hearts of those below me. It sounded evil, sure, and I wouldn't have been surprised had the Hat sorted me into Slytherin for that one joy alone, but it was something I enjoyed since I was 11. There is really no explanation to it. Every Bennett had their odd interest.

I enjoyed frightening people.

Hector likes to watch stupid American Reality TV shows, like The Jersey Shore.

Iris listens to the Jonas Brothers (but admits it once accused)

And Basil loves watching Japanese cartoons, in the language, with no subtitles.

Oh, and for what ever reason, my mom likes Justin Bieber, and I quote, "I like him because he's easy to poke fun at". Which is complete bullocks, because I've caught her several times listening to his songs.

I was sitting in Potions class, writing my 2 foot long essay on the different kinds of love potions. The first hour was spent on this, since Slughorn had to do last minute things to the Amortentia he was brewing for the example of the day. I glanced at the clock above the class room and sighed, still not believing after a month of having this class, that Dumbledore put me in double Potions.

Slughorn cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention as he beckoned over to a large cauldron where a lid was firmly ontop. Immediately we all left our seats to go up to the front of the class as he was about to begin the lesson. Slughorn began to explain the love potion, where it came from and how it was made by a hag in the early 1800s that went by the name of Lavern de Montmorency, who had green skin and brown hair. At that moment, he lifted the lid to cauldron, and revealed a bubbling pink liquid.

"Now, Amortentia, specifically, emits aromas that attract the person. For example... May I ask someone to come up and have a whiff?" Immediately, all the girls raised their hands, save for me. The males just stood there awkwardly. Slughorn gave a soft chuckle, seeing as he was expecting that kind of response. He examined the crowd, and I tried my best to avoid eye contact. Because everyone knows that as soon as you make eye contact with a teacher-

"Miss Bennett, why don't you come here and take a whiff," God damnit, I made eye contact. "And Mr. Riddle, if you don't mind. I'd like to have a boy up here as well." I groaned, but Riddle seemed unfazed, but I highly doubted he felt joyed by it either. We walked up to the pink bubbling substance, and Slughorn beckoned for Riddle to go first. Slowly he leaned foreword until the smell hit his nostrils. "So, what is that you smell, my boy?" The professor asked. Tom eyed him for a moment, before looking at the potion once more. I didn't have read his mind to know that he was thinking this was absolutely a waste of a class, since no one in their right mind would really need a love potion for any other reason other than to get someone to love you out of selfishness.

Clearing his throat, he answered, "I smell... burning wood. Cold rain. And..." he trailed off, sniffing it once more, "I believe green apples."

"Well done, well done," Slughorn dismissed the boy, and then motioned me over. I did the same as Riddle, ducking my head just above the mouth so I was able to smell the aroma. When Slughorn asked, I answered, "Cigarette smoke... Basil, and... I can't really make out the last smell..." I scrunched up my nose, sniffing the air like a dog. When a sudden realization of what I smelt, my face dropped. There was really only one way to describe this smell, and that was... Inflated ego.

My own voice rang in my head to the day I got on the train, and although I had been joking at the time, but in all honesty, that was the only way to describe the smell I was getting.

I looked up, finally noticing everyone's expected gaze on me. I glanced at Riddle, but quickly tore my eyes away and cleared my throat, "a-and, uh, worn leather... Yup."

At the end of Potions, people began to file out, and I was to be one of them hadn't I heard Slughorn call my name. God damnit, Sluggy, why do you this to me? Adjusting the strap around my shoulder, I turned on my heel, and walked up to his desk, "Yes, sir?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the tutoring you had with Mr. Prewett for the past few weeks," he motioned for me to take a seat, and I did. "You did exceptionally well, and grasped each potion with ease."

"Thank you sir," I replied, not knowing what else to say. I always hated being complimented, it was the most awkward thing ever besides catching your parents having sex.

He peered at me, with his hands folded on the desk, "I don't do this very often, Miss Bennett, only to the best of my students. But I wanted to invite you personally to join my after class club, called the Slug Club."

I tilted my head confusingly, "Sir, isn't that specifically for boys?"

He gave a short laugh, "Yes, well, it is, or was. But after finding out that you had made the Gryffindor quidditch team, I thought to myself... Well, it is about time to be more diverse! After all, the world is only growing foreword, not backward."

"So you're willing to invite females into your group?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Who knew that I was the first woman to make the Gryffindor team, and to be invited onto the Slug Club.

He nodded, "Yes, yes of course. And if you do me the honour of being the very first. I'd be a very happy man."

I thought about it. I really did. Weighing the pro's and con's. Who would be there?

Ambrosius Flume, the Hufflepuff was in the club for a year or two before he stopped going. Why? Well, my guess was because of all the Slytherins that joined. Which meant that probably Lestrange was in it, perhaps even Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Black, and naturally of course, Riddle. Most people would do anything to avoid those they detest at all costs, but the prospect of being the center of attention, the lone Gryffindor girl in a room filled with Slytherin boys, and Riddle would be pushed aside, made me out way the pros in my decision. "Of course sure, I would be delighted."

He beamed, "Wonderful, Miss Bennett. Our next meeting will be Friday, if you wish to come. It is during dinner, but we have our own private meals."

"I'll be there, sir."

"Wonderful, wonderful," he began to stand up. "Well, I believe I kept you for long enough. I will see you tomorrow, Miss Bennett."

"See you later, Professor," I gave a small wave and left the classroom, dimly aware of a shadow that swam across the floor in one swift motion and back into the darkness. I would have inspected it, but I had other pressing matters in hand. I was partially done the Poly Juice Potion, and I still hadn't acquired the hairs from Lestrange's pretty little head. He had another class at this moment, I believed, so I couldn't go out and find him if I needed to. I hadn't seen him since the last time I saw him, which was that time he pulled me into the class room. He had promised me that he would see me weekly, and he did not keep to this. I could only imagine why that is, and the reason being that Riddle or others were watching him like a hawk.

I had some time left before dinner, and instead of filling that time by doing homework, I went to the Room of Requirement and spent the next few hours trying to become an Animagus. There wasn't really any steps to do this, as I tried as many times as I used the Room of Requirement. It was mostly meditation, concentrating on your inner most core, what ever that means. Of course, I had to keep my wand in my hand. The book said once I find my 'inner most core', the chances of me doing it more on demand without meditation were greater. After an hour and a half of standing, eyes closed, and concentrating on the blackness of my eyelids, I gave up. This was impossible. Maybe I just wasn't strong enough.

I left the room, looking around making sure no one was around, and then made my way over to dinner. When I mentioned that I was invited to join the Slug Club, Weasley began to choke on his dinner, "You can't be bloody serious? First quidditch, now the _Slug Club?_ Merlin, Bennett, where have you been all our lives?"

"In 2010," I muttered.

"Sorry?" I looked up at Weasley and shook my head, "nothing."

"I was in the Slug Club," Prewett confessed, "But it was evident that Slughorn favoured the Slytherin members more than anyone else."

"I am not surprised by that," I replied, cutting my chicken breast and putting it in a bun, "From what I heard, the only remaining members are Slytherins."

"Yeah," Fred confirmed, "Riddle, and his whole gang. Good luck with tomorrow then, you may need it."

"Ah, I can handle myself," I took a bite out of my sandwich and kept on talking, "People are far too scared of Slytherins than they should be."

After dinner, I was going to head towards the library to get some work done when I heard someone call my name. When I turned around, I was surprised to see Professor Sarkozy, "Miss Bennett, may I speak with you?"

"Uh, sure," I gave a one-shoulder shrug, and followed her to an empty classroom.

"Now, I would like to know if you had a chance to decipher that dream, the one you keep on having," She took a seat at a random chair in the classroom, and I sat across from her.

"Um, didn't you get my report...?" I shifted uncomfortably, her gaze still so unnerving.

Sarkozy scoffed, "I am not daft, girl, I know a fake report when I see it. Or have you already forgotten that you already told me that you saw a girl and a Yew tree the first time you looked into the crystal ball?"

I inwardly growled at my self. "Right. Well, no, I didn't get a chance to..." I trailed off, as she cut me off.

"Didn't get a chance, or just didn't want to?" she cocked a brow at me, as I avoided her gaze like a child being caught red handed after breaking her mother's vase. With an amused smirk, she added, "I know you are afraid of what it means. A Yew tree in your dreams is never a good sign, however, maybe it is time that you face your fears and find out what exactly this means."

I looked at her long and hard, then back down at my hands for a moment before bringing my eyes back up to her. "Why do you so desperately want me to know what my dream means?"

Sarkozy stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder once I stood up with her, "Because once you find out what it means, then maybe you can make your next step here."

Blinking, I looked at her puzzled, "You know more than you let on, don't you?"

She didn't give me an answer, only a smile, "I'll see you in class tomorrow," and left me standing in an empty class room, completely dumbfounded.

After I found myself in the common room, rather in the Library, alone with a bunch of books settling on my lap, I still couldn't get my mind off of what Sarkozy said earlier today. My fingers began to itch the dream book we had for Divination. My curiosity was growing larger than I would like, and even though the large part of me that kept me from deciphering the dream was still telling me not to read the directory, I did not listen. There were so many questions to what the older woman said, that I couldnt' just sit around and be oblivious. I haphazardly opened the book to the back, and went straight under Y, and quickly finding Yew Tree. I didn't read it, though. When I saw the entire page on the yew tree alone, and the simple words of "sad" and "death" sprung out, I shut the book immediately.

I didn't need to know what that dream was foretelling, and I wasn't planning to worry myself with it's meaning.

I clambered up to my dorm, and showered, my mind brooding on those two small words that seemed to be burned into my memory. After I showered, I went to bed. The dream I had this time, however, was being lost in the woods, surrounded by more bare yew trees. I couldn't get away from them. They were growing, or I was shrinking, and forming horrific faces, wide chelsea grins, and arched malicious eyes. I turned around, hoping to run back the way I came, but when I did, I landed face-first into a chest of someone taller than me. But for what ever reason, I knew who he was, because I remembered me saying, "daddy!" and his arms wrapped around me protectively, and the trees began to fade in the distance.

Friday blew past me. I hardly paid much attention in class, and it seemed Sarkozy was acting as if she hadn't asked me to look up my dream. Before I knew it, it was dinner, and I was making my way down to the dungeons to be in my first Slug Club meeting. When I arrived, I realized that I was probably the last one to come. There were five people there, some I didn't recognize. Immediately I saw Lestrange, who casted me a curious stare, and Tom, who looked at me as if he expected me to come. When Slughorn saw that I arrived, he beamed, "Miss Bennett! So glad that you came. Now, come in, come in, and I'll introduce you to everyone." As soon as I stepped over the threshold, I felt a bad vibe. They were all Slytherins, and I was a Gryffindor. The only female to boot. I can already see this not ending well. But, I like a challenge.

The first boy he motioned to was around my height, with short yellow-blond hair, and squinty eyes that I barely could tell if he had brown eyes or dark green. "This is Arthur Nott, a fifth year," Slughorn said. I extended my hand, as was my instinct when I met someone, but I was rejected. He looked at it as if it was disfigured and muttered, "Pleasure." I awkwardly put my hand down and decided not to further make a fool out of myself with anyone else new.

"This is Camden Avery, sixth year," Avery was a little taller than Nott, with plain brown hair and eyes, and sharp eyebrows. Though, he too had an obvious disapproval look about him. He merely nodded in greeting.

"Bastian Rosier, seventh year," now, how can I describe Rosier? For one thing, unlike the other two, he was ten times more friendlier. And by far, he was the most gorgeous person in the room. He had long sandy blond hair, well passed his shoulders, full lips curved into the most delicious smile, and crystal clear blue eyes. "Plaisir de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle," he took my hand and kissed the back of it, which caused a very shameful grin plaster on my face. Could I just... kidnap him, and take him home with me? "Toute la mine du plaisir, monsieur. Bien que vous ne deviez pas être si formel autour de moi," I replied, after I found my voice. From my fluid French, Rosier lifted his brows to his hairline, "You speak French?"

"Fluently," I replied. I felt the tension built up around Slughorn loosen. I suspected that he was worried that the boys would not like having a Gryffindor girl amongst them. But Rosier was being a gentlemen, and despite him being a future Death Eater, at least he tried to be two-faced so I could feel a bit more comfortable.

"And you know Dimitri Lestrange, and of course Tom Riddle," Slughorn motioned over to the red head and Head Boy. Lestrange was seething, and I could only imagine why. Rosier was openly showing interest in me, while he felt like he should be keeping his infatuation with me a secret. Tom, though, was unreadable. I gave them both a short wave, not knowing what else to do with them since they didn't look like they wanted to show any enthusiasm about me being here.

After a short introduction of who I was, Slughorn went straight to business. "Right, why don't we all have a seat, as dinner should be arriving soon," he informed, and we all broke off our awkward standing and began to take our seats. I looked at the seats warily, not knowing if I should take a seat next to those that I know, which was Lestrange and Riddle, or chance it and sit next to someone new. However, I didn't seem to have a choice as I felt Rosier come to my side, "Come, mademoiselle, you can sit with me, here." The table was a rectangle, not a circle, and he sat me next to him on the far end. Next to him was Avery, and across from Avery was Nott, then an empty chair, then across from me was Lestrange, and next to me on the end of the table was Riddle. Slughorn took the head of the table between Avery and Nott. It was then that the professor looked at the empty chair with concern, "Tom, could you care to explain the whereabouts of Mr. Pocock?" Daniel was in the Slug Club as well? Why hadn't I known about this?

"Daniel had to be absent, as he has a large amount of homework he wanted to get done before the weekend. He sends his apologies," Riddle answered smoothly, as if rehearsed.

"That's understandable," Slughorn began.

At that moment, food appeared before us like in the Great Hall. Though it was less extravagant than usual dinner, and my guess the green pea gourmet soup that lay before me was just a starter dish. However, just when the food appeared there was a knock on the door. Slughorn excused himself and went to answer it, "Albus!" At the mention of the wizard's name, my head shot up to the door.

"So sorry to disturb you, Horace, but I would like a word with you, if you don't mind. I realize this is terrible timing as you've just begun your dinner," the ancient wizard looked inside, eyes laying on Tom for a fraction longer than he did with me. Though it was I who he held more curiosity mixed with admiration at my recent accomplishments. Slughorn looked back at his pea soup, thinking that he might as well heat it up with magic if it did get cold, sighing, he turned back to his colleague. "Yes, yes, it is fine, Albus," he glanced back at us and excused himself, closing the door behind him.

Once the professor was gone, the room was instantly silent, with the only sounds of spoons dipping into the green substance. It seemed like things were often talked about during these meetings, but being that a new comer - one that is untrustworthy - is around them, no words were spoken. That was until Rosier decided upon himself to make conversation. I could already tell he was the social butterfly of the group. "So, Evangeline," he began, taking me by surprise when he used my first name. "Where did you live before this?"

I looked over to him after I had swallowed what I had in my mouth, "Um, just London."

"London, England?" I heard another voice ask, and I looked up to see Nott peering at me with suspicion, "If you lived in London all this time, why hadn't you come to Hogwarts earlier?"

"I was home schooled," I answered smoothly. "My mother is from North America, and the closest school near her was Salam, which was very far from where she was from... So her parents home schooled her, and my mom just preferred for us to be home schooled as well."

"So what made her decide to allow you attend school?" Rosier asked, not before shooting Nott a pointed glare for his rudeness.

I hesitated, feeling Riddle's eyes on me, since he was probably the only one that "knew the truth" sort of speak. "She, uh, didn't decide. She died," I answered, trying my best to look distraught, but I just looked awkward under their watchful eyes.

"Ah, vous chose pauvre," Rosier said sympathetically, placing a hand on my shoulder. "My condolences, mademoiselle. What of your father?"

No one really asked of my father. We didn't really discuss his whereabouts with Dumbledore, so I decided to stick with the truth on this part, "He walked out on us when I was sev- fifteen... Never heard from him since."

I heard someone growl beside me, and when I turned to see it was Tom, I was taken back by the clear sign of emotion at the thought of fathers abandoning their kin and wives, "Muggles... Filthy creatures." Had I been a real wizard born in this realm, I might have been offended. But after 7 books and 6 movies, and a fandom that grew on me for 12 years, his remark did not bother me in the least. It also didn't help that it was Rob he was calling a filthy creature. But for what ever reason, I felt the need to defend him.

"It's not that he's a muggle," I started. "It's just he's a giant prick." At my comment, Rosier began to laugh, and even Lestrange and Avery cracked a smile.

"I didn't know your father was a muggle," Lestrange put in, which I realized was the first thing he said since I got here.

I gave a one-shouldered shrug, spoon the last puddle of green soup, "Not something I go around advertising. My mom's pureblood, if you were curious."

"Oh?" Rosier's voice came to my ear. He was about to ask me about my surname, but I answered before he could. It seemed like I was answering the same questions over and over again every week. I heard Nott mutter something about a blood traitor, which was a bigger impact on me than the muggle comment that Tom made. My spoon fell from my hands and into the bowl, making a clanking noise that made everyone turn to me, "last time I checked, blood didn't have an opinion, so I don't see how one could commit treason to a life source, especially to one that doesn't have a mind of its own. "

My comment caused everyone to quiet, and me to have a smug smile on my face as I leaned against the chair. Yeah, I told off the first Death Eaters, I deserve a god damn cookie.

On cue, Slughorn came back, and our dinner went on. Our conversations were dry, full of tension, especially with the Slytherins. Though I felt thoroughly satisfied with myself. My first Slughorn meeting came to a close, and before we left, Slughorn announced that the next meeting would be canceled, however, there will be a small party the day before Thanksgiving where we were allowed to have dates. Who the hell would be willing to be my date to a Slug Club party, honestly?

After saying bye to my Professor, and to Rosier, I left. I didn't bother saying bye to anyone else, even Riddle, as for the most part, they pretended I wasn't there, especially after my comment about blood traitors. When I got to my dorms, the first thing I did was take a shower, wanting to get the smell of dungeon and Slytherin off of me. When I walked out in my pajamas, Kay was already at her bed, big book on her lap and a foot of parchment, where she scribbled on. When she heard me walk out, she looked up, "How was your first meeting?"

"Uh," I thought, jumping onto my bed. "Alright. Kind of awkward, but I did happen to make one friend...I suppose."

She cocked an eyebrow, putting her homework to the side, "Oh? Who?"

I arched my back, loosening all the kinks in my spine, "Bastian Rosier."

"You serious?" Kay said after a hesitation as it processed, then moving off her bed to come to the edge of my bed. I nodded, trying to massage my back, but I was only able to run the small of it awkwardly. "You realize he is the school's play boy, right? First to Malfoy. Do you need help?" I nodded again, and being a good friend, she got up from her spot, sat down behind me, and began to massage my shoulders. "Play boy? He kind of comes off as... the Slytherin residential homosexual if you ask me," I groaned when I felt her rub over a sore spot. Kathleen laugh, "No, no, Rosier is all about the women. I know quite a few girls that fell for his charms, even in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, well, I can't deny he's gorgeous, and there's no harm in some flirting, but I'm not like most girls," in this time. In 2010, there were a lot of girls with the same mind set as I, and a lot of girls that aren't as easily fooled by a French accent and pretty hair. Sure, there is a large amount, too, but most of those girls fawn over brooding guys with greasy hair and topaz eyes. "You don't have to worry about me," I assured her.

"I won't," she put her elbow on my spine, and paused for a minute, sniffing something. "What do you use to wash your hair?"

"Uhh, I don't really know. I think it's called Green Fae or something like that. Why, does it smell bad?"

She shook her head, "No. Actually, it kinda smells like green apples."

* * *

**Well, I really hope that was worth the wait! This chapter was actually really fun to write for what ever reason. Next chapter will be up as soon I'm done eleven. With my sister's birthday on Saturday, it may be a little late too, but I'll try to type like the wind. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome possum! Happy Readings xoxox**

**Queen T. Jack**

**Ps.**

**Two things. One, I updated the pictures of characters on my profile. Theyre sorted my category, (example: THE BENNETTS, picture shows all four bennett children) so it's easier to see. Though some of the images are big, and most of them are high quality. If you desperately want to see them, just send me a PM, or if youre accountless, send me your email if youre willing to share it. **

**And secondly, I made a horrible mistake with Rob's age. In one of the chapters I mentioned that while Katherine was thirty four, he was thirty six. He was supposed to be forty at that time. They're six years apart.  
**


	10. The Cat and The Bird

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** So, so, so, ****sorry for taking such a long time. I have been crazy busy for the past week, and I was lacking inspiration in writing chapter eleven. I was stubborn, and refused to publish chapter ten until I was done eleven. See the thing about my writing style is that if I know what I'm gonna put in a chapter from start to finish, the update is quicker, and I write non stop. When I have a vague idea, the process is much slower. I'll try to hurry it up for chapter twelve. But to make up for it, there's some fluff in this chapter. And more PLOT TWISTS! YAAAY. **

Debate4life: **I can't picture the first Death Eaters as grungy, drab, unattractive brutes. I feel that Tom Riddle would only want the best of the best to start his army, so that's why I made the original DE's to be sophisticated like him. But glad you like how I wrote them (:**

luckyducky4710: **Eventually, I will have to make it more obvious to speed along the story, because romance in Fanfiction is a demanding genre, and if I want to keep a large audience I'm gonna have to speed it up a little, but I still want to make it seem realistic. So I hope that how they connect in the future will sound good to you and many others. **

the-quiet-girl: **Jeeze!** **I know, it's so hard! I found a few good ones, though, and I'm currently reading Reckless Abandonment by .everyonepanic. which is amazing, so I suggest you take a look if you haven't already (: Also, Crazy by Danceswpenguins9 is awesome and one of my favourate HP stories online. **

**RANDOM FACT: I have already titled all three other sequels to Somewhere Over The Rainbow. As a sneak peak, the Sequel coming directly after this is called "The Wicked Witch"**

**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN.  
**_The Cat and The Bird_

_

* * *

_

_**February 19th, 2005**_

They were arguing again. they always argued. It was mostly about Evan, too. Fifteen years old, freshmen in high school, and already suspended. This time though, mixed with teenage angst, the reason would be a lot of small rebellious things, like not doing her homework, swearing at the teacher, and other things. But for the catalyst, it would be, because Evangeline didn't want to rat out her friends that were doing drugs in the schools. The Vice Principal wanted names, she didn't deliver, and as a result, got a 4 day suspension. Katherine and Robert were arguing with each other, but it wasn't for the fact that she got suspended, or they had a problem child, it was for other reasons.

"If she wants to get kicked out of school, let her," Rob shouted, frustrated with his eldest daughter's stubborn behavior. "I'm giving up, I swear, everything I do, I'm a goddamn villain."

"You're giving up? Like that?" Katherine looked at her husband unbelievingly, "You didn't even try, Robert! She's your daughter! And maybe you don't have to be a villain, if you didn't treat her like some annoying teenager."

"She _is _an annoying teenager!" He flailed his arms above his head. "Why are you protecting her? You know that she needs to smarten up sooner or later. She thinks she's right about everything... I mean, why the hell does she have to be like that? Like why the hell does she need to scare people, really?"

"You act like we've tried anything. You haven't. You barely even talk to our daughter," Katherine pressed.

"That's because she doesn't want to talk to me! Every time we do, she turns everything I say against me! I swear to God, she is exactly like you when we were engaged. I don't want a little you. I already have an adult you. I'm good. I can only handle so much stubbornness and feminism at once..."

"Exactly like me when we were engaged? Then why didn't you just leave me?" She put her hands on her hips, and locked her leg to the side, a stance that Rob knew all too well of her getting ready to win yet another argument.

He flung his arms in the air dramatically, knowing the answer he should say, but being a prideful man himself, doesn't bring himself to say it, even though he had said it on the very rare occasion. "Bloody hell, woman! You know why I don't leave you! Don't make me say it..."

"Then what's the difference with our daughter? Your first born? It should be no different, Rob. I don't understand how you can give up so easily before you even tried..."

"Because she reminds me of the kind of people I _hated _in school, alright? I don't understand how she's a product of my own loins when she reminds me of this asshole I knew named James, and his little gang of blah. And this bloody woman that used to be friends with them...Dorcas. my god, your daughter is _exactly _like her, it's uncanny. Are you sure you didn't sleep with someone before our honey moon?"

Katherine groaned and threw her head back, "You're such a child sometimes. Evangeline isn't your high school bully, she's your daughter. And you're obligated to put in a little effort for her, despite her attitude."

Rober opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the bedroom door opening cut him off. The two adults spun around, hoping it wasn't the daughter they were talking about. Instead, they saw a head of straw-blond hair poke through the darkness, and they were met with wide blue eyes. "Iris, what is it, honey?" Katherine asked tiredly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I can't sleep. I keep having this weird dream," Iris pouted, and Robert took this opportunity of comforting he newly eleven year old daughter, to avoid the argument they were having.

"Were you having nightmares?" He asked her, and the blond girl helped herself inside. "No...not really. I keep on having a dream about...this cat and snake, and they're friends... Dead doves, I think, and this weird lady with big blue eyes." Robert paused, and looked at his second eldest with curiosity. The gears in his head started to rotate in his mind, as the pieces of a new unwanted puzzle toppled in front of him, of an image he didn't think he would see until he died. His wife broke his train of thought as she walked up to the preteen, and walked her out, muttering "Has your sister been telling you scary stories again?"

* * *

When I woke up Tuesday morning, I had an unavoidable stomach ache in my lower abdomen. My back killed, and my boobs felt like little monsters were gnawing on them all night. When I went to the washroom to likely dump a bomb in the dorm toilets, I was met with a red stain glaring at me from my sitting position. It was late, my bloody vagina. I barely paid much attention as I pulled on full black leggings, knee-high boots, and everything else. I don't even think I buttoned my blouse properly. What ever. It was hidden under this ugly sweater vest. When I went down stairs, breakfast was brief and no chatter was made. At least to me. My mouth was too full of chocolate chip pancakes to make conversation. I just grunted in response, and glared when ever Weasley commented on the animalistic way I devour my food.

My first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaws, and I was hoping we were doing a mini duel, just so I can let out my hormonal rage on an innocent classmate. If I had any luck on my side, I would be able to hex that bitch Heidi Abbot in Gryffindor. I haven't met a more obnoxious, big-mouthed, attention-whore in my life. She flirts with anything that could remotely have a penis, and she skips so many classes, that I think she's sleeping with one of the teachers to keep her from getting expelled. It was girls like her that gave Gryffindor a bad name. I got to class, and took my seat between Daniel and Septimus and realized how unstable I was to be sitting next to two defenceless males, even if this was Defence Against The Dark Arts class.

Merrythought came into the classroom in a brisk pace, and began the lesson of vampires and other beasts of the night, and how to protect yourselves from them. She also began to talk about Vampire rights and how they differ from centaurs and merpeople. All the while I scribbled down the words she spoke to us with little interest. Though a piece of paper obstructed my writing frenzy, and surprisingly enough, it came from Pocock. I slid the paper closer to get a better read. _Do you have anyone to go with to Slughorn's Thanksgiving party? _I knitted my eyebrows at the note, wondering if this was leading to what I was thinking. _Not yet... why? _I wrote back and shoved the paper across the desk towards him.

And like clock work I got another note.

_Curious. _

It was like instant parchment notes or something.

Me, _Are you going with anyone?_

Pocock, _Yes, I'm going with Irma Pince._

I frowned. If he had a date, why did he want to know so much? What ever. _I see_, is all I wrote, since I had nothing better to say. I sent it back to him and didn't expect another note to come back. I was about to touch the tip of my quill onto the parchment when the same piece of mangled paper landed beside me. I pulled it closer and I read what it said, _If you are having trouble getting a date, I can help you find someone. _I stared at the note oddly, did he think I was that ugly that I couldn't get my own date? Before replying to him, I ripped a new piece of parchment, and wrote down _Do you want to come with me to Slughorn's Thanksgiving Party? _And handed it to Septimus. I waited a minute until I got a note from him, _Will there be food? _Snorting, I looked at him and nodded, and then he flashed me a toothy grin. After that, I quickly wrote to Daniel that I was going with Weasley. And a few moments after, I got another note saying, _you work fast. _I snorted, and then class went on. During which, I couldn't help but wonder why Tom wasn't going with Irma, since they're both Head Boy and Head Girl. It seemed appropriate. Then I wondered who Tom would ask to go with. For what ever odd reason, I felt resentment towards that person, even though I didn't even know who it was, or if he even asked someone yet.

After class, Weasley and I made our way to our Transfiguration class, and once we separated ourselves from the crowd of Ravenclaws, he turned to me, "So, how do you suspect that you're going to make this Thanksgiving Party interesting? Because if I go, I don't want to be miserable."

Sighing, I looked up to him, "I was thinking that too. I know I will be miserable... Too bad we can't bring booze." Suddenly, we both stopped walking and turned to each other. "You know," Septimus began, "I have a case of fire whiskey in my dorm." I smiled when he said that, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He smiled, and I confirmed his thoughts, "Pre party drinking." The best thing about having a date that is your friend, is that you don't have to feel pressured to act a certain way, or having the lingering thoughts of whether or not he or she is going to kiss you at the end of the night, or other things. Friends just hang, and do what they want to do to have a good time. That's why I didn't have a date for prom, or all homecoming dances at school. It was more fun with my best and close group of friends.

By Transfiguration, my mood changed to a sour apple to an excited one at the idea of pre drinking. A little too excited, because I kept on interrupting Dumbledore during his lesson. I was lucky it was just him, seeing as he found my comments to be amusing. If it was any other teacher, I would have gotten points docked off. Next up was Potions, which I went to with a little spring in my step. After lunch, my stomach stopped feeling so bloated and angry, but in a cold dreary room full of Slytherins, I couldn't promise anyone how long my cheerful mood would last. Evidently, it didn't last that long when I sat at my normal spot and the new bane of my existence, Heidi Abbot, saunter over taking her seat in front of me. I still have no idea how she ended up in this Advanced Potions class, or how she's even passing it. Though it was obvious she wasn't doing very good to catch Slughorn's attention in the list of girls he wanted to start bringing to his club. At least, I hoped not.

Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should explain why I don't like Heidi Abbot so much. I skipped a few days, so I'm not surprised that you don't know what's going on. Heidi Abbot is the "Queen Bee" of Gryffindor, for what ever reason. I've mentioned she's an attention whore to the fullest definition, but really, that's just an observation. Heidi doesn't have any _real _friends. She's a spoiled only child, and anything that is remotely close to a friend, she back stabs one way or another. Heidi, in a nut shell, is a social climber. And Kay happened to be her best friend from first to fourth year. So I guess I hate her by association. When I first got here, she was rarely in class that I didn't pay much attention to her until Weasley, Prewett, and Vandal were talking about her. Now that my eye is closer on her now, I have unconditional hate for the girl.

Okay, so it's a bit immature for hating someone so much before you could even talk to her, but she's so bloody _fake! _

Deciding that no good would come from sitting in my seat and glaring at the back of her blonde head, I turned back to my homework and began to review it for any mistakes. Within a few minutes, I heard footsteps come towards me. When I looked up, I saw it was Lestrange, and I expected him to come up to my desk, however, instead, he walked right past me towards _her _table. I put my book up to hide my face so it wasn't so obvious that I was looking or listening for that matter, and then became really quiet.

"Oh, Hello, Dimitri... Anything I can do for you?" I heard her voice say.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," He began. I heard the legs of a stool move as he sat on it. "Slughorn is having a Thanksgiving Party," my fingers curled around the edges of the book. "And I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me?"

I couldn't see it, but the surprise in her voice was absent, as if she never realized that Lestrange was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, and therefore, forbidden to even talk to each other. "Why, sure! Of course," she answered. I pulled the book closer to my face, so I was free to shoot nasty child-like expressions at her. "Excellent," I heard Lestrange say. "I will pick you up at 5 on Sunday?" She agreed and he left the desk just in time for Slughorn to arrive. When I put my book down, I glared hard at the back of Heidi's head.

What happened to, "Oh, we can never be seen together, Bennett! You're a Gryffindor! It's forbidden."

Ass. Hole. I can't wait to rip the hairs from his pretty red head.

Class ended, and I made a beeline towards the Library. I wanted a quiet environment, where I can pout and grumble in peace. I went to the highest floor in the farthest corner, where nearly no one went, and sat down next to a stained unwashed window. After thirty minutes of doing the Astronomy homework I had due this evening, I saw a presence walk from behind the bookshelf I was hidden behind, but I chose to ignore it. Until it decided to speak.

"So, it wasn't Prewett," Riddle began. It slightly startled me to hear his voice, since I felt like I haven't heard it in weeks. He rarely talks to me now-a-days.

"Sorry?" I look up at him through my lashes.

Without an invitation, he pulls a chair and sits across from me at the table, "That disgusting bruise on your neck the other week. It wasn't from Prewett."

I put down my quill, preparing myself, and leaned back on the chair, "No, it wasn't."

"It was from Lestrange," he stated matter-of-factly. I wasn't at all surprised that he had figured it out all on his own. But I was curious as to what tip him off, and as if reading my thoughts, he went on. "I saw you during Potions. You were livid when Lestrange asked Abbot to the Thanksgiving Party."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I don't particularly like Abbot," understatement of the month, "and didn't appreciate it much that he asked her out."

"So, you and Lestrange are courting?" He asked, which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"No, of course not. It wouldn't even occur to me even if the whole... Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry didn't exist," the last bit came out a bit bitterly, reminding me that out of all the Gryffindors Lestrange had to ask out, it was the most vile one of all.

"It's curious. You're acting as if you two were courting. Though, I don't blame Lestrange for his actions," Tom said, suspiciously casual-like.

"Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows, not believing there could be a reason that he asked Abbot out, literally right in front of me, when he could have waited until after class.

He rolled his eyes, as if I should have known the answer. "Well, quite obviously, because you were blatantly flirting with Rosier during the Slug Club meeting."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Oh, _please,_" I leaned back more on my chair, where I was just balancing it on the back legs. "That was innocent flirting. It meant nothing. Besides, Rosier was the only one that was making an effort to get to know me. If he wanted the same treatment, he should have at least said something to me."

"He also found out that you will be taking Weasley to the party," Tom added. Wow news travels fast.

"As friends," I clarified, "I don't like going to parties with dates, because that means I have to be committed to them all night. I like going with friends, it's more fun."

"I see," was all he said. I wondered if he and Daniel shared a brain or something, because they both sound the same.

"Who are you bringing?" I asked, moving this conversation back to him.

"I haven't asked anyone yet," he replied, and I wasn't surprised by his answer, but I acted like it.

"It's this Sunday, Riddle. Just grab someone from your fan club or something," I held onto the edge of the desk, still teetering on the back legs of my chair.

"Fan club? Are you referring to that group of sixth year girls that stalk my every move?" When he said this I snorted back a laugh. "I would rather shave my eyebrows."

That last thing he said really made me laugh, because I never suspected him to say something like that. "Oh, c'mon, Riddle, they aren't so bad. It's better than, I suppose for you, going with a muggle-born. There has to be at least one girl there that isn't so bad."

He thought about it, thinking of the girls. I instantly regretted saying that, as I rather him go dateless than with a girl. "I suppose there's one other girl that is tolerable, and not entirely annoying."

"Well, there you go," I replied, rocking back and forth on the chair legs.

Tom observed this, "You're going to fall."

I scoffed, "No, I'm not. I do this all the tiiaahh-" I fell backwards, hitting the back of my head on a shelf. "Owwww," I groaned.

After a moment I heard, "I told you."

Growling, I rubbed the sore spot on my head. I was far too in pain to yell at him, "My heeaddd." I heard him sigh, and push himself back on the chair, and to my astonishment, he came to help me up. Tom sat me back on the chair, and moved my hand from my head, "Does this hurt?" I felt him finger around the area where I bumped my head. I screwed up my face, "A little bit..."

"You only have a slight bump, but I think you're fine," he rubbed the tender area for a few seconds and retreated, but paused at my pouting face. "Stop being such a child, you only bumped your head," I still pouted, and he scoffed. "Stop it with that face."

"But it huurrttss," I complained.

"What would you have me do? Kiss it better?" Instantly, I saw the regret appear on his face the moment he said this. "No, I am _not _kissing your head, Bennett."

"Plleeeassee?" I pressed.

"No."

"Pretttyyyyy pleeassseee?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on tooooppp?"

"No."

"I'd do it for you."

"I don't care."

"...Plea-"

"Alright! Shut up, will you!" I grinned stupidly. "I'll kiss your bloody head, you annoying prat," he dejectedly came back to my side of the table, and I let my chin hit my collarbone so he had better access . He hesitated and scoffed, making me hold back a laugh. I heard him mutter, "this is so degrading..." After a minute of him probably making disgusted faces, I felt his surprisingly warm lips land on my scalp. However, the grin left my face when I felt that he didn't pull away, in fact, he lingered there, nose into my hair. What the hell was he doing? The colour drained in my face when I felt his fingers brush against the nape of my neck where the short hair ended.

"Uh, Riddle?"

Immediately, the Head Boy pulled away, and began to clear his throat. Without looking at me, he quickly said, "Are you happy? You should really use a different shampoo, your head smells like the Hufflepuff Common Room." And like that, he was out of my life for the day. What a weirdo.

* * *

_**January 7th, 2006 **_

Evangeline was sixteen, as of the third of January, and as a birthday treat, her friends were throwing her a party in an old abandoned house in the middle of the woods that night. The teenager was in her room that she shared with Iris, her annoying soon-to-be twelve year old sister. They still had the bunk beds, however this time, Evangeline had the bottom bunk, while Iris had the top. While one part of the room had barbies, the other had band posters and an old hand-me-down acoustic guitar with a dozen of black and white promotional stickers on it. One side of the room was notably more dirtier than the other, and it was in that side where the oldest Bennett was ankle deep in black graphic shirts. Evan was wearing a ripped up faded jean skirt that barely touched mid thigh, full length solid black leggings, and a black wife beater with Guy Fawkes blown at the front. At the moment, she was deciding whether or not she should be wearing her spool heels, Chucks, or Doc Martins. The chucks were so overdone, so she decided to put on her black Doc Martins, and went to fix her make up. The sixteen year old's hair was long, past her shoulders, and died a flurry of different colours; white blond, black, fuchsia pink, acidic green, and sky blue, all cut in a fashion mullet of extreme proportions. Her make up wasn't even a little modest, with thick raccoon eyes, fake eyelashes, and black lipstick. Her nose had a thick silver ring hanging from a single hole in her noes, and her ears would set off a metal detector in a spit second. Not to mention the amount of necklaces and beaded jewelry that this girl was wearing, you would think that she was going to a rave.

She caught her sister's face in the mirror, which was twisted in an odd way, "What is it?"

"You look like one of those black and white people that wear stripes shirts in front of the movie theatre..."

"You mean a mime?" Evan raised her eyebrow, which was nonexistent and shaven off, replacing it with a nicely drawn dark pink eyebrow, while the other one was black. "You're just a kid, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Dad doesn't think so," Iris said right away. "He says that I'm very smart for my age... That I can do things no one else can."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. For the past year it's been like that. Rob had been paying uncanny attention towards the eleven year old to the point where it was favouratism. Sometimes he would take her out, and only her, even if the rest of them were home. Their whereabouts were sometimes unknown, as Iris was sworn to secrecy. Most people would find this disturbingly suspicious, and if Katherine and Evan knew any better, Robert Bilson was a horrible, horrible, horrible man. But every time they came back to where ever they were at, Iris had a huge smile on her face, and she seemed unharmed. And because of this, Evan's distaste for her sister grew larger and larger with every growing green emotion. She was the oldest child, the first born, and yet her father treated her like a guest that wouldn't go away. She was never called special, or smart for her age, or that she has special abilities or what have you. In fact, everything he said about her was the complete opposite. For what ever reason, her father did not like her.

But it wasn't just her that got that treatment. Hector and Basil got it to a certain extent. Though since Basil was the youngest, he did happen to spoil him for the most part, and Hector was his first born son. But, he didn't give the nine year old much credit for his special abilities. And by special abilities, I mean being ACTUALLY smarter than people his age. Hector had the intelligence of a 14 year old freshmen at Evan's high school.

"What ever," Evan sighed, pulling on her zebra striped mini back pack and turned around, "I won't be back until, like 2 am. So expect me crawling into the window."

Iris rolled her eyes, knowing this routine all too well. Often times Evan would be home well after her curfew of midnight, and during those times, she would be crawling into the window so she wouldn't make so much noise coming through the front door. She gave a half-hearted wave as Evan said good bye, and then left the room. The teenager bounded down the stairs, and was just about to yell bye to the entire house hold and fling herself out the door when she noticed her mother sitting on the arm rest of the sofa, rubbing her the bridge of her nose. "What's wrong, mom?" She asked, her father no where to be seen.

Sighing frustratingly, the older woman raised her head and looked at her eldest. "You remember Lizzie? She's in the hospital," she said simply, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Evan's mouth parted, as if she was going to say something, but her teenage awkwardness remained her silent. Katherine didn't explain further, because it really wasn't her daughter's burden to share that her mom's best friend was dying after a car crash. "I'm sorry honey, but you can't go to your party. I need you to stay home to watch over your brothers and sister."

The gap between her parted lips widened as did her eyes, "What, you can't be serious? What about Ro-"

Katherine cut her off, not in the mood to deal with her attitude. "Your _father _is working. He won't be home until midnight. I really need you to stay here with everyone..."

Evangeline closed her mouth, looking at her mother's broken down form. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't have done it, but for her mother, she would do anything. So with crossed arms, she nodded her head, "Fine... I will." Katherine got up from her spot on the couch, and went over to the teenager, and enveloped her in a large tearful hug, "Thank you, sweetie. I'll repay you, I promise."

* * *

After dinner, and just before Astronomy, I spent the a few hours practicing my animagus, but like countless times before I tried doing it, it didn't work. I went to Astronomy even more bitter than I was when I was in Potions. To make matters worse, Lestrange and Malfoy were talking about the party, and Lestrange was purposely trying to make me jealous. I was about a fraction away from pushing off the side of the tower, and then stealing his star maps and handing them in as my own. He caught me on the worst of days. On our way down the stairs, he was walking casually in front of me, along with the rest of the Tom Riddle Gang that took the same class. I cupped my hand over my mouth and muttered a wandless hex. It tied his shoes together, making Lestrange fall face first down the stairs and roll down almost half way down.

Kay shot me a look, and I gave her an innocent one.

When I got to the dorms, I took a nice long warm shower and went to bed.

The rest of the week went by in a bipolar blur. It was Saturday when my monthly cycle finished, and I was in a particularly good mood. Though I gained a little bit of weight from the amount of junk food I drowned myself in, but overall I was in a good mood. Before I knew it, I was in the Astronomy Tower with Daniel doing my weekly tutoring. I was looking through the telescope, staring at the northern star as if it was about to turn different colours and dance around.

"So," I heard the Ravenclaw break the silence. "How is your animagus coming?"

I sighed, and sat back on the chair, "It's not coming at all. I've been trying relentlessly for _days_, and I got nothing but a headache."

Pocock gave a small smile, "It's probably because you're not doing it right."

I flailed my arms above my head, "I am! I've done everything the book told me to do. And I got nothing..."

Daniel relaxed on the chair, and crossed his arms and legs casually, "Those books don't quite know the real essence of becoming an animagus."

"Oh, how would you know..." I trailed off when I caught the look on his face. He cocked an eyebrow, and immediately she sat up in her chair. "You have a animagus?" It wasn't much a question more as a statement. "Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?"

"Well, you never asked...Besides, I'm not a legal Animagus, so I can't go around and advertise that, now could I?" He still sat in the same position as if this was a normal occurrence. As if reading my mind, he asked, "You want me to teach you?" Did he really have to ask? I mean honestly... I nodded, and then he motioned for me to stand up, which I did, my Astronomy work long forgotten. "Alright, you remember it saying that it will involve hours of meditation?" I nodded, "that is a lie. The book says it takes a long time... but if you are strong enough, and have a clutter-less mind, you could achieve this within a day."

"Alright, well, what do I do?" I asked, pulling off my robe so I could get ready. He stood in front of me, taking off his robe as well, "Just watch me." He stood still, closed his eyes, and then breathed deeply through his nose. "First, you relax all your muscles, close your eyes, and try to empty your mind of negative thoughts. Take a deep breath through your nose. Then, think of the first animal that pops into your head... That's your power animal. Once you have that, focus on the animal." I watched him intently, he waited for a moment, and then opened his eyes. Suddenly I saw him shrink, and black and white feathers come from his skin. His brows turning into black feathers that lined along his golden eyes. His arms shrunk into dark brown wings, and his body turned white, with a dark brown vest like shape that mimicked the shape of his clothes. The large bird spread his wings, flapped them and then hoped onto the table. It was then that I realized this was the same hawk that I often see flying over the Black Lake.

"You're that bird!" I pointed out, and just as fast as Daniel transformed, he transformed back, fully clothed.

"I am. My animagus is a Osprey, otherwise known as a Sea Hawk," he pushed himself off the table and took his previous spot. "Now you try."

"Um, okay," I shook my arms, as if trying to relax my muscles. He walked up to me and put his arms on my shoulders, "Relax your muscles... You're still very tense. Don't jerk them around...just let them be." I did what he said to the best of my ability, but the idea that I could either fail or succeed made me jittery. "I said relax," he pressed again, and started to massage my arms. "Close your eyes," I did as I was told, and then started to get control of my breathing. The only thing I really concentrated on is the motion of his hands manually relaxing my muscles. "Empty your mind of all negative thoughts... Now breath deeply," I took a long inhale through my nose, and exhaled as well. When I did that, I started to feel everything about me relax, even my thoughts. Before Daniel could tell me the next step, I was already a head of him. The first thing I saw was tanned, golden eyes, with a brown nose. I concentrated on it, every aspect of it. Its lean muscles, its strong jaw, and long tail. I opened my eyes without having to be told, and my vision began to warp. I felt as if I was growing shorter and shorter, and my arms grew longer and much more thicker. Fur tickled my skin as it grew longer and much more coarse. Before I knew it, I was on all fours, and my clothes were loose around my body. I moved my large head around to see my long body that was still dressed in my clothes. I looked up at Daniel curiously, waving my long puma tail. It was so odd, to see him in a warped way, as I was seeing things in the eyes of a cat. I could see every detail of his face.

"To transfigure your clothes, it takes some more concentration. Something you will learn eventually," he said, as he noticed that my clothes didn't shift with me.

Feeling confided, I shook off my kilt and shoes, which were now destroyed by my giant paws, and tugged off my shirt. It was kind of liberating being naked, but not at the same time. Once I was free from my cloth bindings, I examined my body further. I wasn't the biggest cougar, but I defiantly trumped the size of Daniel's Sea Hawk. I trotted around the room, hopped and even chased my tail. This was so effin cool. There were so many things I wanted to do, but some of them were a bit inappropriate and I didn't want to do it in front of Pocock.

I heard him sigh, "Okay, you can shift back now."

Right. How do I do that? I looked at him with golden saucer eyes. "Sit down and do the same thing, this time, think of yourself," he told me. And without really thinking about it, I did as he was told. I guess we both forgot one important detail, because as I repeated the same process, I found myself sitting on the cold floor, in my birthday suit. Daniel went beat red, and immediately turned away. For a moment, I was confused, until I saw my nude self, and immediately hugged my arms around my chest, and folded my legs so it wasn't showing my Chamber of Secrets. "Perhaps, I should have warned myself before you transformed back."

"Yeah, maybe you should have. Don't look," I growled the last part, and went over to my clothes and quickly put them on. However, since of the large cat body, my leggings and underwear was torn to shreds, and my shoes were tripped through the sides thanks to the claws. The only thing that remained intact was the skirt, that I now pulled down to the knees, so it doesn't accidently blow in the wind and I moon someone. The shirt was a little torn from me trying to tug it off my head, but it was still wearable. I pulled on my robe and shoved the torn clothes into my bag, and allowed Daniel to turn around. He was still pink in the cheeks, which is the most colour I've seen on him since I met him.

I cleared my throat and started to pack other things, "Uh, thanks for that... I really appreciate it. I was about to give up."

"It's no problem," he said quickly, taking my homework and putting it on Professor Watson's desk. "Just keep on practicing. It becomes easier the more times you do it... And you will eventually learn how to shift your clothes as well."

"Thanks," I pulled the strap of my satchel over my head so it hung to my side. I pulled my robe closer to my body, hoping that there was no indication that I was a gust of wind away from being naked. "I'll see you at Slughorn's party then," I started over towards the exit.

"Uh, yes, yes. I'll see you then," I was about to turn and head down the stairs when he called my name again. "Bennett, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said, standing just a few steps down. He walked over to me, and we both began to walk down the tower. "Where did you get those scars, there on your shoulder? If it's too personal, then you don't need to answer it..."

I gave a soft chuckle and shook my head, "No it's fine. I get asked that all the time... I got them when I was 14. I got attacked by a wolf."

"A wolf?" he looked at me oddly, "A werewolf?"

"No, an actual wolf. I was in British Columbia visiting my grandparents - they're dead - and me and my siblings were walking through the woods, and these two wolves cornered us and tried to attack us. But, funny enough, now that I realize it... A mother cougar actually came and saved us."

A small stretch of a smile was offered towards me, "I guess you know where your power animal came from."

I gave a half shrug, "I suppose. She had kittens, I remember."

"She had to protect them," Daniel added, looking down at his feet while we climbed down. "Like, I could only imagine, how you would need to protect your siblings."

I stopped walking for a short second, looking at him when he said that, as it triggered the memory even more so, and then some. I looked down at my bare feet, and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

**AN: I'm gonna ignore the fact that Evangeline is a twenty year old, crushing on a seventeen year old, and her animal is a Cougar. It feels too appropriate, and I didn't do that on purpse. LOL, well, I hope that was worth the wait. Thanks for reading this far, and your awesome reviews! Happy Readings xoxoxox**


	11. Jealousy & Liquor

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_

**So this took less time to update, because the twelfth chapter was fun to right, but is possibly the second longest chapter I wrote in this series...First longest being the second chapter, lol. Anyway, I was kind of disappointed that I only got 3 reviews after ninth chapter got 8. Iunno, maybe the chapter wasn't as good... But to those who did review (Roze of Blood, Imogen-x0x, and Goldenrainbow), you're awesome (:**

Roze of Blood: **They hardly show up in the beginning of the story because since Evan spent a large time of her life with them, she's subconsciously taking the opportunity to get away from them, and have her own life. They start to play bigger roles later on, and especially in the sequels. **

**RANDOM FACT: Evan was supposed to go into 1940s alone, and she was supposed to be the youngest of 5 older brothers. Also, the AN at the end of the chapter is important. SO READ IT.  
**

**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN.  
**_Jealousy & Liquor _

* * *

It was exactly one hour before the Thanksgiving party. I was already dressed, wearing a dress I made myself - because my sister refused to do it - by buying an old long sleeved dress, with the skirt pleated. Kay taught me a tailor spell, so I was able to cut the neck line to an off the shoulder style, but kept the length of the arms, and then cut the skirt up to my knees. I pulled on some pattern nylons, and some thin-heeled mary jane shoes. Being that the boys dorm had no charm to make it slide when an opposite gender tried to go up, I was able to go up to Weasley's and Prewett's, and the pre-drinking commenced. Prewett and Kay didn't join us, as they wanted to wake up head-ache free the next morning, even though tomorrow was Thanksgiving, and we had no classes.

What can I say about drinking with Weasley? Well, he is such a light weight. I imagine him to take such a long time to get drunk, but apparently he had the fire whiskey for a while, and hardly drinks, making this his first time since apparently his birthday in February. So half an hour in, and he was plastered. Don't get me wrong, I was getting there... I just needed to get...to his...level...

Let me just tell you, walking to the Dungeons while intoxicated is not the best of ideas. You don't know...you do not knooooww, how difficult that shit is. I nearly fell to my goddamn death when the staircase switched. I shat a brick. "Evan... Evan..." Weasley repeated my name, five, six, or seven times before he rested a hand on my shoulder. "Have you noticed... That these paintings move?" I looked at him for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles, "Oh, man, Weasley. You're gone, you're gone... you're _totally _gone. C'mon, we gotta go, we gotta go. Let's go," I pulled on his shirt and moved us over to the dungeons staircase were we proceeded to nearly kill ourselves getting down. Maybe getting this drunk wasn't as a good of an idea as we originally thought it was. When we got to the door, which felt like a bajillion hours since we got ourselves lost, hah, we stood in front of the door, trying to primp ourselves. "Okay, Bennett, you look good, but maybe you should flatten your hair a little bit," Weasley said, brushing off the dust that coated the bosom of his suit. I pulled out a compacted mirror in my clutch, and found that my hair was sticking out in different directions. Well, fuck. I shrug, and spit into my hand, and matte it down until it looked decent. "Alright, my boy, let's get this party started," I straightened my posture and blinked out the glazed over eyes, hoping that I didn't look as smashed as I was feeling. Wealsey and I mockingly linked arms and pushed aside the door.

My head spun around like I just got off of a roller coaster of doom and I felt Weasley trip almost on his own feet, but we continued on as if that didn't even happen. There were more people in there than I thought there would be, older people, whom I guessed were Slughorn's friends. I looked around, trying to find people that I knew, specifically Tom and who he decided to bring or if he even decided to bring someone anyway. The first people we saw were Lestrange and Abbot, and Weasley had to hold onto me in a vice grip so I wouldn't march over there and rip her boobs off. He pulled me around, until I saw someone else, Rosier, with the ever easy Prunella Burke, one of Iris' friends. Nott, had someone hanging by his arm that had long oily black hair, a flat chest, and black eyes. I had no idea who she was, but she must have been younger than him. Lastly, I saw Camden Avery, with whom I recognized as Cedrella Black. I felt Weasley's grip on me tighten, and at first I thought he was going to fall again. I looked over at him, but instead he was huffing, staring at the sixth year long and hard. I opened my mouth to say something, but Slughorn called my name, and when I spun my head towards him, I felt dizzy once again.

"Miss Bennett, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Oh, Merlin, what does this old man want now? I gave Weasley a be right back look and went over, trying my hardest not to wobble. I walked over to the Potions master where he stood with a tall young man, no older than my actual age. "Evangeline Bennett, I'd like you to meet Rufus Scrimgeour," my eyebrows shot up to my hairline as soon as he said the last name, and I couldn't help but let a large awkward smile build up on my cheeks as well. "Hi!" I said, a volume too loud, and then extended my hand. Rufus looked down at it after he looked at me, as if wondering why the hell was he even here. "Rufus graduated three years ago," Slughorn explained, "And just made it as an Auror, isn't that right?" The tawny haired man looked back to his former professor nodded, "Uh, yes... that's right." It seemed that both of us had no idea why Slughorn called me over to meet him. Even in my fog of drunkness I realized this wasn't relevant to my interests. Without letting us really say anything, Slughorn continued, "Evangeline is the first female student to be invited in my club, as well as the first female to make the quidditch team," at this, Rufus seemed to give me a glimmer of interest, but he was still more interested in the drink in his hand. Then Slughorn turned to me, and I had to pull a look of interest as he talked, "Mister Scrimgeour here was in my Slug Club as well. I saw the same potential in him as I did with you, Bennett, which is why I wanted you two both to meet," when he explained that, my face furrowed, wondering if my Professor was actually setting me up with _Rufus Scrimgeour, _of all people. "Rufus, my boy, would you mind talking to Bennett about being an Auror, I'm sure she'll be very interested!" I don't know if I should be relieved or confused. Since when did I want to be an Auror? I looked between the tall younger man and the Professor, but Rufus seemed to be defeated since he couldn't say no. "Of course, sir," he squeezed out a smile and gave a short nod. "Oh, now, now, no need to call me sir. You aren't a student anymore, you can call me Horace." I looked up at Rufus once again who seemed to be forcing a smile, "Of course. Horace."

Finally, the old man left us alone, and it was instantly awkward. My head was still spinning, and I was doing my best not to sway back and forth. "Sooo," I began, swinging my arms about, "You're a former student of Hogwarts."

"And you're drunk," he said flatly.

My eyes widened, but quickly I narrowed them and crossed my arms, "What makes you think I'm drunk?"

He gave a small smirk and shook his head, "What makes you think I won't tell Slughorn?" he challenged, and when he did, I my crossed arms became loose against my chest. I then tilted my head back to get a better look at him. I was just about to challenge him back again, but I had some sense in me, and decided to catch him off guard. "You know... You're very sexy." Well, that did its job as he looked at me curiously, and opened his mouth to say something, but was at lost for words. It didn't matter, because I heard my name being called, coming from Weasley. "COMIN', DARLING!" I waved over to the red head, who now was fuming about something. "Tah-tah," I waved at Scrimgeour and then floated over to the ginger, who I now realized was with Daniel and the Head Girl. Oh this can't be good.

I tried to put on a straight face and a straight walk, but the latter failed as I stumbled and in order to not make myself look like an idiot, I did a little spin, and tried to look as gracefully as possible as I toppled into a table that held some crackers and cheese. "Heeeyyyy, guys," I grinned. "What's goin' on?"

Irma cocked an eyebrow, folded her arms over her chest very crossly, "You two are intoxicated," she said in a hissy whisper. "Do you realize that you could be expelled for having alcohol on school grounds?"

I rolled my eyes, "Chill, Pince. Chill. It's a party! Have some fun, and for once in your life remove that large stick from your ass..." she gasped, and was about to dock off a hefty amount of points, but Daniel saved my ass. "Irma, what Bennett's trying to say that we should just let this go. I cannot blame them wanting to put a little life here, as they are Gryffindors, and ultimately are not wanted here to begin with." The Head Girl turned to her date, still looking against this, but sighed, knowing that the other Ravenclaw was right. "Fine, I won't say anything... But this better be the last time," she warned me.

"I promise nothing," I waved a finger, and then changed the subject when something more interesting caught my eye. "What the hell is wrong with Weasley?" He was still fuming, and his eyes were red and staring at something, or rather, someone across the room. I looked over and saw the dark haired girl that was with Avery - Cedrella Black. "Did she steal his lucky charms or something?" I looked back at Irma and Daniel. For once, the former gave a small smile, "It seems like Mr. Weasley fancies her."

"I don't fancy her!" He barked suddenly. "I just don't understand how she- _he _would ever want to be with someone like _her._ She's not pretty at all." I shot the other couple a knowing look, but something pale and blond caught my attention when I glanced between Irma and Danie's shoulders; two individuals linking arms.

"Oh, what the fuck is this!" I flailed my arm dramatically, accidently raising my volume.

"Bennett, lower your voice," Irma hissed, noticing eyes turning towards us. Pocock remained quietly amused, probably thinking I was a right riot when I was drunk. Damn fucking straight I am. Even though people were staring, I was still dead set on ranting. Two guys were purposely pissing me off tonight. Tom knew very well that I would get pissy if I saw him with my sissy. "This is bullshit! He said a _not so annoying girl! _My sister is the living epitome of annoying!" This time, Daniel took charge since Irma's pleas of me to shut up were not working. He put a hand on Irma's shoulder and whispered something into her ear that I couldn't hear. Irma gave him a look, but despite her being the Head Girl, it seemed like Daniel had the upper hand. "C'mon, Weasley, I'm going to take you back to your dorms." The ginger got up reluctantly, still muttering about Cedrella. I was too drunk at the moment to think too much of this crush, and I was far too pissed off at both Lestrange and Riddle at the moment that I didn't care about anyone else's problems. Once they were gone, I looked back at Daniel, "Why is she taking away my date?"

"Weasley is not fit to be here... It really was silly of you to drink before hand, especially to that extent..." I was about to protest when Daniel gripped me onto my upper arm, just tight enough to steer me to a corner of the room where there was less people, and next to the food table. "Eat. It will absorb the alcohol."

I snorted, "It's already in my blood system, I doubt that will do any-" Daniel shoved something in my mouth. It was some kind of cracker, with cream cheese and I think sun dried tomatoes. "Oh, that's actually really good..." I said, my mouth still full. After I swallowed the bit in my mouth, I grabbed a couple, though Daniel seemed unfazed by this, "You've got to calm down... Else it would be more noticeable that you're intoxicated."

"What does she see in him?" I said randomly, stuffing my face whilst glaring across the room. Furrowing his brows, Daniel tried to match my gaze with who I was looking at. "Lestrange and Abbot?" He asked expectedly. "No," I grumbled, not bothering covering my ass when I added, "Riddle and _my sister._ What does she see in him? He's a pain in the ass, no sense of humour... Can't take a joke, always in a bitter mood. So what if his hair is so perfect? And his face is incredibly symmetrical, and his eyes look like two juicy blueberries... and his voice sounds like sex-"

"Alright, that's enough," Pocock firmly put a hand on my shoulder and spun me away from Riddle. Still with a scowl on my face, he forced me to look at him, "Do you fancy Tom?" I gave a loud laugh, "No! That's insane... Don't be stupid, Poptart," I saw him cock an eyebrow at me, and then I turned to look over my shoulder in the most uncomfortable way possible since Daniel still had his hands on my shoulders. "C'mon, let's go make him jealous."

Before I could march over to the other side of the room, Daniel tugged on my arm again, stopping me in my tracks, but this time when I turned to him I was instantly aware of who he was and who he was with, and what exactly he found out right now. And then I realized something too... "You _do _fancy him," Daniel voiced both our thoughts. But my Gryffindor pride wouldn't allow myself to admit it, "I _do _not."

Daniel opened his mouth to retort, but a shadow loomed over me, and I heard a voice greet us, "Hello, Pocock... Bennett... Where's your date?" I looked up at Lestrange, and put my hands on my hips. "He caught a glimpse at your naked moth-" A hand clamped over my mouth from behind me, and I glared at it's owner. "He wasn't feeling very well," Pocock replied for me before I could dig myself a grave. "So Irma is escorting him back to his dormitories."

"Pity," was all he said before the blonde cancer of Gryffindor came up behind him, linking her spotty exposed arms with Lestrange's. "Oh, hello, Evangeline. Didn't think you'd show up. I heard you didn't have a date."

"No, no, I said she didn't have a _real _date," Lestrange corrected Heidi, looking very smug about it. I would have verbally attacked them both, but Pocock's hand was still over my mouth. "But at the moment, she doesn't have one now. Weasley fell ill."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said in a fake remorseful voice.

I violently pulled Daniel's hand off my mouth, and flung it off my shoulder. "It's fine. Weasley was just being a good friend. Besides, I like to mingle... And I believe I found the right person to spend my time with tonight."

"Who?" All three of them asked at the same time, Daniel looking at me warily.

I just grinned mysteriously, having an overwhelming urge to yell "YO MOMMA", but finding the joke would land on offended ears.

"I think she's lying," I heard Abbot whisper to Lestrange, who in turn smirked agreeing. I narrowed my eyes at the couple, then excused myself when I heard some uplifting music starting, and a variety of couples began to take dance. Though this wasn't muggle music, and I was saddened to it being the plain classical, and not jazz. I went over to my old friend Rufus, and nudged his side. He was talking to an older male, and upon seeing me, the older male looked up at the young Auror mischievously. Scrimgeour looked at me with that arched brow of his, "May I help you, Miss Bennett?" I opened my mouth, but stopped as I gave the older man a wary look. He got the point and left us alone. "Ask me to dance."

"Excuse me?"

"Ask me to dance. Did I stutter? They're looking...Don't look!" I quickly added when he made to turn his head over to the waiting trio.

"Where's your date?" He asked, brow glued the that same spot.

"He's ill.. and he isn't my date, he's my friend. I only asked him because I didn't want to be alone..."

"And you want me to be your replacement..." I sighed dramatically at that accusation.

"No! I need you to make some guy jealous..."

Rufus eyed me for a moment, before sighing through his nose, "Very well. It's better than talking to anyone here. They're all so droll." He extended his hand to me, in a chivalrous manner, and I gratefully took it, mouthing a "Thank you". He pulled me gently towards the dance floor where the few couples were dancing. Cedrella and Camden was amongst the lot, but it seemed the former was not enjoying her self the least bit. The latter seemed to be steering her robotically and I felt bad for the girl, despite the fact that she's a snake. I put my hand in Rufus', then the other on his shoulder, and his free hand was put on my waist. I even surprised at myself for keeping my balance as we waltzed back and fourth. "You clearly know how to handle your liquor," Rufus mused, watching our feet go in rhythm. "I'm English and Canadian, of course I can handle my liquor. Tell me if they're looking." I was facing the other end, where the adults were conversing. Slughorn was talking to three individuals, all towering over him considerably. One was a woman, with long yellow hair with the whitest of faces, but her dark eyes and redden lips were a perfect contrast. The companion on her arm was equally as white, with long brown-to-red hair that was well past his shoulders. And the third was slightly older looking, probably in his 40s, with sunken white cheeks, solid gray eyes, and a scowl that seemed to be engraved into his lifeless flesh. It didn't take a Bella Swan to realize that they were vampires.

"Yes they are. The long red headed one looks like his face is going to catch fire," Rufus said after a while. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the Lestrange kid? Yes, I remember him when I used to attend the school. Still looks as creepy as ever."

I snorted, "I know."

"Then why do you want to make him jealous?" He now looked at me, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"It's a long story," I moaned. "I rather not talk about it. Especially if someone is over hearing."

He gave a soft chuckle, "Let me guess, forbidden Gryffindor and Slytherin romance? How terribly _cliche._"

"It's not a romance," I glared at him. "Just a fling. Besides. The girl he's with _is _a Gryffindor. So obviously houses don't effect him as much as he lets on."

"Obviously, he's trying to make you jealous," he stated. "He's seething over there."

"I _know. _There's really no point in him being jealous beforehand. I was just innocently flirting with his friend-"

Rufus gave a laugh, "Yes, that's not a terribly good idea, especially if you're courting someone else secretly."

"It's nothing serious! How many times I have to stress this?"

"Fine, fine," he assured, still with a smile in his voice. For a moment, there was silence between us, continue to dance around the people. I now realized how long this song was, and hoped that it would change, or fade into another song where we could leave the floor. Instead, it carried on, and I began to feel my ankles quiver from being on heels so long, and my head was beginning to spin. It's been a while since my last drink, so I was slowly sobering up, but spinning around wasn't helping it either. I opened my mouth to ask Rufus to slow down, but he began to talk before I got a chance. "It seems that it's not only Lestrange that's disconcert about our arrangement." I looked up at him confused, "Sorry?" He nodded over behind me, trying to keep it casual. "The dark haired one has been glaring over at us for quite some time." Immediately I thought about Daniel Pocock, but that didn't sound right. What other dark-haired person do I know? A sudden realizes of who dawned me, and my eyes widened a fraction, "Riddle?"

"Riddle, as in Tom Riddle?" He looked down at me bewildered. "Is that who that is? What is with you and Slytherins? The worst possible ones, too!"

"Not my fault they're so enthralled by my Gryffindor charms and awesomeness," I commented, trying to look over Rufus' shoulder but he was far too tall. "Is a blonde girl with him?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"No reason," I said that a little more softer than I meant to. Eventually, the song finally ended, and my feet were grateful with Rufus escorted me off the dance floor towards the waiting Slytherins, and Heidi.

"Scrimgeour, pleasant seeing you here," Pocock began, Irma at his side. I hadn't notice her coming back, probably far too busy trying to correct my double vision from dancing. "How is the ministry?"

"It's swell. Busy, though, due to Grindelwald's Army," Rufus explained. When he said this, Irma tilted her head knowingly,"That must be dreadful." Scrimgeour nodded in agreement. Though the topic about the current war was changed when Tom and Iris came into the conversation. Heidi and Lestrange were pulled away to bickered in the corner about something or another. I was doing an inward victory dance.

"Scrimgeour," Tom said smoothly, "It's been a long while. I heard you're an Auror now."

"I am," Rufus said, eyeing the Slytherin heir closely, and then the blonde, my sister.

"Still prying on young women, aswell," Tom's comment made everyone within earshot silent. Both me and Iris were looking between both dark haired wizard and tawny haired wizard, and being me, the drunk me, a lopsided smile appeared on my face. "Young women, eh?" I wiggled my eyebrows, "You sly dog, you. C'mon, Scrimgeour, let us ravish each other in the caretaker's closet until the sun meets the sky." I heard a familiar snort of laughter coming from my sister as I pulled away my new date to the other end of the party, away from Tom.

Once we were in a dark corner, creating the illusion, Rufus pulled me by the shoulder to face him, "'let us ravish each other in the caretaker's closet?'" He repeated, "You're still drunk, aren't you?"

"Not _smashed, _but I'm there, you know? I'm in the zone. Like, I feel the buzz, but I'm totally aware of my surroundings..."

The tawny haired man looked at me long and hard, and after a full minute, he finally responded, "I have _no _idea what you are saying."

I waved him off, "You get used to it." At that moment, Slughorn joined us, gleaming as ever when he noticed how much time I was spending with Rufus, as well as dancing with him for a five minute song. "Rufus, my boy!" The old man called, "Sorry to interupt, but is it alright with you, Miss Bennett, that I barrow Scrimgeour for a few minutes? I would like to introduce him to a few friends of mine."

I opened my mouth, about to say no, he's mine for the night, but when Rufus cut me off, his voice sounded oddly excited, "The Dumitrescu's?" Slughorn nodded, still with a pleasing smile on his lips. "I remembered you wanted to meet them when I mentioned them during your seventh year." I looked up at Rufus, confused, and kind of upset that he was abandoning me for some people with a mouthful of a name. The tawny haired man turned to me, "Hope you can excuse me, Miss Bennett. Business calls." He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it as it to apologize in a chivalrous manner. I just glared daggers into his face. Then, with a hand on the shorter older wizard, Rufus let Slughorn guide him over to the tall individuals that I pegged as vampires. That reminded me of when Luna Lovegood was talking about Scrimgeour and how her and her father believed he to be a vampire. Though that was never proven... But maybe it was true.

Sighing irritably, I leaned against the stone wall in the shadow. I wondered if no one would see me if I happened to just slip out. But before I could, though, a tall male came up to my side casually, shoulder to shoulder. "You look lonely," Rosier pointed out, sipping on his pumpkin juice. "What happened to _both _of your escorts?" I sighed, "One's puking out a lung, and the other one is discussing politics with vampires. What about Prunella?" I cocked an eyebrow amusingly when he made a face, "She's conversing with Cedrella, and your sister about make up products and potions."

"You don't look very pleased that she's your date," I crossed my arms.

"Burke is a jeune dame, why wouldn't I be pleased?" He looked down at me, though his eyes told that he was obviously lying out of politeness. It seemed that playboys now-a-days were more well hidden than the play boys in my time. Which was funny, because weren't the girls a little more slow in this decade when it came to men using them for sex rather than the engagement that they wanted more than life? I snorted at his answer, "Really? You think spaced out eyes and a head filled with air makes a lovely woman? Or a lovely woman who's thick enough to convince her to shag for any reason other than _actual_ love is logical."

Rosier's brows shot up to his hairline, "_Oh mon Dieu__, _where on Earth did you get an idea like that?" I tilted my head to the side when he said that, giving him a knowing look. He finally sighed, "Prunella Burke is one of the most easiest girls on campus, next to my own whore of a sister. I haven't had any luck in a while, and she's usually the girl I go to during my... desperate times."

"I could knee you in the balls right now for saying that, but I don't really care for Burke, and you're the only Slytherin I like right now," I stole his pumpkin juice, and took a sip. Then I coughed, "This is not pumpkin juice. What the hell is it?"

"It's a rare translucent wine from France called, Coeur De Pierre. It's odorless, and looks a lot like Pumpkin juice," then he gave a small smile, "And it's not the type of wine that settles well with most people until they're used to it. But back to what you said earlier. I'm the only Slytherin? What about Lestrange?"

I rolled my eyes, "What about that red-headed bastard?"

"I know you two were sneaking around weeks ago. I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. Besides, you two make a lot of noise when you ravish each other in empty classrooms at night," he smirked, looking at my wide-eyed face.

"How do you know about that?"

He shrugged innocently, "A certain French Portrait was blabbering about it. She loves to converse, you know, spread gossip, especially to a fellow Frenchmen."

"Remind me to paint her over with lead-based paint."

"Venez, Mlle Bennet. Dansons, oui?" He had his hand out courteously, and I looked at it as if he had something hidden under his sleeve, like his dick waiting to penetrate a pink, moist, soft centre. But I took it, it was better than standing in the corner, not having nothing to do but wait until the alcohol had died down. Rosier took the glass from my hand and drained the contents, then put the cup on a near by table.

The rest of the party was relatively enjoyable. I danced with Rosier for most of it, and for what ever reason Prunella didn't seem to mind. It was like she was on ecstasy and she loved everything and everyone. I realized now that she was actually drunk. So for the rest of the night, she was my best friend. And so was Bastien. We ended up all three of us dancing together once the swinging music finally came on, and I noticed that Cedrella, Avery, my sister, Tom, Lestrange and Abbot were watching us curiously. Daniel and Irma had left early to do "prefect duties". As for Rufus, he didn't join in at all. He was far too busy with the Cullens.

After we had enough, the three of us trailed back towards the standing group. Sweat glazed over my forehead, and my make up was likely smudged, but probably not as badly as Prunella's. After catching my breath, I finally noticed how Iris gleamed in my direction, trying to hide a faint smile, but at the same time she looked sunken, as if disappointed that tonight wasn't going the way she planned. I realized that not once had Riddle asked her to dance, or even done anything remotely entertaining. Suddenly my resentment towards the two vanished, and I looked pointedly at the Head Boy. "Riddle! You haven't danced at all! Take my sister to dance floor!" My response was a blink and a thin-lined mouth, "I don't dance, Bennett. I find it a waste of time."

I rolled my eyes, "Being _here _is a waste of time. So you might as well have fun with it." Without giving him a time to respond, I held my finger up and excused myself. I walked over to the Gramophone that was playing the music, pulled out my wand that was hidden in my stocking (flashing some guests whilst doing so), and without asking pointed the wand at the needle. This was a funny device; Hector told me about it. While it played records, it was still enchanted, and as long as you had a name and tune of the song you want in your head, all you had to do was point your wand at the needle. It made a shhh scratching sound as if a new record was put on its surface and instantly a foreign voice cut through the short silence. Everyone turned to me automatically, wondering if the Gramophone was malfunctioning. But it was just Evangeline Bennett.

"_Suavemente, besame._ _Que quiero sentir tus labios_ besandome otra vez," I suantered over to the empty dance floor and then grabbed my protesting sister by the wrists, "C'mon, show off your awesome salsa dancing." Before she could say anything, the music picked up, and I forced her into position. Immediately I took the role of the dominate, and she the submissive, because that was they way she was taught, and I, well, I was just naturally dominate. It was probably a really odd site to everyone else, since a) everyone was used to waltzing and swinging, b) we were both girls, c) we're sisters, and d) I was getting a little _too _into it, and taking the role of the male a little too seriously. But I blame the alcohol. And the dance. The dance was meant to be a very touchy and sensual dance. But it seemed that Iris was too into it to notice my hands on her thigh and waist. Hey, I changed her diaper, alright?

When the song was over, we spun to a stop, Iris elegantly landing in the splits on the floor with me holding onto her right arm to support her. People began to clap, though there were some wide eyes, like Slughorn's - but his eyes were always wide - and others were just whispering. We walked over our group after our praise, "And _that,_" I snapped my fingers in Tom's face - he gave a disgusted look - "is how you entertain your date." Friends of Tom's looked at me uncertainly, as if I just spat on his shoes. It might have not been a very good idea, but, fuck, if he wasn't going to show my sister a good time, then I will.

Before I knew it, I was stumbling towards the Grand Staircase, intending to go back to the Gryffindor tower for some much needed sleep. Both Rosier, and surprisingly my sister offered to bring me back since my drunktardness was back from drinking the Frenchman's rare exotic wine. But being the stubborn and prideful lion that I am, I insisted in bringing myself back upstairs. When I got to the room, I craned my neck up to look at the rotating stairs, and in doing so made myself queasy. Maybe I should have let someone bring me to the dorm. But it was too late now. I raised my foot to take the first step, but before I could do that, someone grabbed me by my shoulder and spun me around into the shadows beneath the stairs. My head spun even though I was held on the spot, and I thought I was going to puke. I couldn't even try to fight back who ever dragged me into the shadows, let alone see who it was.

"What are you doing to me, Bennett?" My captor said in a low husky voice.

I squinted in the darkness, holding onto my forehead, "Whaa?"

A hand went up and combed my hair behind my ear, and due to the fact it was done softly, I lolled my head on the man's shoulder. I was on the verge of passing out, or at least that's what it felt like, but I assumed that the sugar in the wine Rosier had, or what ever the hell was in it, was forcing me to stay away. I tilted my head back, barely catching the light hit the man's chin and bottom lip. And that was it, I dove in for the supposed stranger's mouth.

* * *

**Honestly, I didnt think this scene would take up a whole chapter, but when I was half way through it, I wanted to end it at that. Now this is where I want to address an issue, because starting now foreshadowing will be a little more obvious. **

**SO FOR THE LOVE OF ROWLING  
IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON  
DO  
NOT  
POST  
IT  
IN THE  
REVIEWS**

**If you seriously want to discuss it with me, my inbox is open, or email me at at hotmail dot com. Also, I may just make the rating of this story up to M, and you will see why in the next chapter. Review me your thoughts on this, because I do want to make some lime scenes (not lemon. Lemons aren't needed), but then I'd have to make the rating M. Or would you rather have me put a warning just before the scene so people who don't want to read it could skip it. **

**Another thing I wanted to discuss was that I have a poll going on, on my profile page. I wasn't going to bring it up until later, but eventually in the story, Evangeline will be asked to write the school play. And since I'm not creative enough, nor do I have the patience to write something from scratch, I was going to make her do a wizard adaptation of the plays and musicals listed in the poll. And I can't decide which one to do, so I would like opinions and which one you might like to see. **

**That's all. R&R, and happy readings xoxox.  
**


	12. Down He Goes

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**Oi! So, the thirteenth chapter is done. Half way through it, I was having a hard time. But after this chapter you'll find things will get more interesting...Especially since the flash back plot has really started ;P. Thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts, etc, and those who voted on the poll, which will be up until I start writing that scene. So if you haven't voted, please do! **

**Also, I still haven't gotten opinions on changing the rating. The beginning of this chapter is a good example as to why. **

**And remember!  
If you know what's happening  
Or feel like you know what's happening...**

**LEAVE IT  
OUT OF  
YOUR REVIEWS  
PLEASE AND THANK YOU. **

AudioIrrelevance: **Yes, I like giving my protagonists a little bit of sueness. It keeps them interesting. A lot of authors do that (: **

Crimson Solitude of the Moon: **Hehe, yeah, that's why I don't like people skipping the flashbacks. When I say they're important, I really do mean that. Especially the one that is coming up in this chapter. **

**RANDOM FACT:  
For those of you who don't understand French, Bastian's wine in the previous chapter, Coeur De Pierre means Heart Of Stone. This wine symbolizes Tom Riddle, as he's more or less a man made out of stone, and his heart is impenetrable. However, the wine itself resembles pumpkin juice, which also symbolizes Tom Riddle. As Tom seems like a normal bright student at Hogwarts (Pumpkin Juice) he's actually a murderer and a psycho path (The strong burning liquor). And like Evangeline, who drank the wine without knowing what it was, people seem to drink Tom in without knowing who he really is until they get too close to him. **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER TWELVE**.  
_Down He Goes  


* * *

_

I woke up groggy, with a dry mouth, and a team of construction workers building a village on my head. I groaned, hand shooting up to my forehead. Worst. Hangover. Ever. I didn't even remember getting to the dorm last night. The last thing I can remember was dancing with Iris, and snapping my fingers rather rudely in Riddle's face. I shifted onto my back, but realized the ceiling I was looking up at wasn't the canopy of my bed. In fact, I wasn't even sleeping on a mattress. Nor was there light coming from anywhere. When I looked around, I come to notice that I was in a broom closet. I wouldn't be as surprised that I passed out in here, but when I sat up, and a curious blanket that was laying on me fell from my chest, my face blanched. I was bare chested. I lifted the blanket above my legs. Nothing. Bare. Nude. I looked over to the left of me, and immediately saw a fan of red hair and a pale bare muscular back.

Fuck. My. Life.

I clutched the blanket I'm guessing was conjured up last night, as well as the pillow that our heads were laying on, then looked at the slumbering Slytherin next to me. This was possibly giving me a much larger headache than I woke up with. Great, the first time I get laid in the last two or three years and I don't even remember it. And it was with a seventeen year old. What the hell. Then a sack full of bricks hit me with a sudden realization... I highly doubted we used any protection, if there was really any wizarding protection against pregnancies. Maybe there was an equivalent to birth control in the Infirmary. With that in mind, I straightened up, and looked around for my dress and found it sprawled on a shelf next to my clutch, and conveniently next to a pair of sheer scissors. When I spotted them, I quickly looked back at Lestrange and his full head of hair. This was my chance. I grabbed the scissors, and then gently grabbed a few strands of his hair. But when I did that he grumbled and flopped on his back. I shut my eyes tight as if to receive a blow, but when I found it silent with the exception of his heavy breathing I opened one eye to see Lestrange still snoozing. I took notice of the little scratch marks along his collarbone and wondered if I caused that last night. No matter. I took the long strands and raised the large scissors and snipped away. A large burden on my shoulders lifted when I grasped the ruby strands of victory in my palm. Lestrange stirred in his sleep and I quickly put the sheers on shelf and shoved the hair in my clutch. It was just in time when the Slytherin pulled his arm over me and boldly cupped a bare appendage on my chest, making me look down at his hand with discontent. The urge to slap him builded up inside of me rather quickly, but I decided against it.

I didn't want to be caught naked with Lestrange in a broom closet, but I had no qualms with someone finding him naked, alone, in a broom closet. So I gently plucked his wrist using my index finger and thumb, put it on his thigh, and then stood up. The fist thing I went to look for was my underwear, and I saw it, right next to Lestrange's slumbering face. Tossing my head to the ceiling in exasperation, I tried to manouver myself over his body, and pull the black fabric slowly and gently from underneath his head, pausing only for a moment when he snorted in his sleep, and then flipped onto his stomach, making it easier for me to pull my underwear from underneath him. Putting them on was even harder, especially since we were in a cramped room that smelt like soap, grease, and stale water. I bunched up my nylons, grabbed my shoes, and tucked my clutch under my arm, and then went to turn the knob slowly and quietly after I had slipped on my dress. Once there was enough room to wedge myself out of the door, I took it and nearly ran my ass down the first hallway I saw. When I passed by a window, I looked outside, and the sun was just rising. It must be only 5 in the morning, which surprised me, since with the hang over I had, I suspected that I would still be asleep, but no matter.

I made my way in the direction of the Hospital Wing, hoping that if there was anyone there they would be passed out. I slipped through the large doors and saw all the cots empty. Thank Merlin. I made a beeline towards the room that Madam Lambert goes for the potions and other medical supplies. When I got in, it was dark, naturally, so I lit up my wand and was met by shelves and shelves of potions. I groaned. Though it was in alphabetical order, so I went to the P's for pain killers, but when I didn't see them, I suspected it was because Wizards labeled their medical potions differently. However, before I could move away from the P's, a potion caught my eye. "Pregnancy Stopper", immediately I pulled it off the shelf and read the back. 'Take one spoon full after intercourse', pretty simple, nothing like pills where you had to take them every day at the exact same time. I stole a spoon from the sink and poured the pink liquid onto it, and without a second thought gulped it down and was pleasantly surprised that it tasted like strawberries and grapes. I wondered at that moment, why exactly the school had this potion if this was a decade of class. Certainly not many students ask for this potion, so it must be the professors. A sudden image of Dumbledore getting down and dirty with Dippet reached my mind, and I nearly vomited the potion back up. So I went to the H's, hoping to see something for Headache. I did, and was slightly surprised that these were in pill form, however, instead of instructions on how much to take, it said to put my thumb on this red spot on the bottle. I did, and within seconds, the instructions changed, "For your headache, take approximately 3 tablets." Well, that was conveniently helpful.

I turned around and exited the medicine room, only to jump out of my skin when someone was directly behind the door looking up at me curiously. "Who are you?" I asked, startled by the random girl's random appearance. I noticed the blue and black robes, but didn't remember her from any of my classes. I then registered her shockingly blond hair, watery wide blue eyes and the alabaster of her skin. Scrunching up my face, I tilted my head to the side, "Luna?"

"Luna?" She asked, her voice airy. "That's a nice name... But no, I'm Aurora," She stuck out a hand, her fingernails painted both pastel blue and pink, "Aurora Dunham."

I looked at her hand, as if it was going to explode, but took it anyway. I was far too spooked at the uncanny resemblance this woman had to the Lady Gaga of Hogwarts. "Evangeline Bennett," at the mention of my name, she beamed. "Oh, yes, I've heard of you! You're plenty talked about. And I know your brother... Hector, right?" I nodded, and she continued, "Yes, I don't believe he's quite fond of me; he looks at me like I'm quite daft."

"You serious?" I gave her a look, "That bastard."

"Oh, no, I'm very much used to it. Not many of my housemates approve of me anyway," she smiled, clearing my tensed muscles, but I still bared in mind to kick my brother's ass for being an asshole. "I also overheard your plan?"

"...What plan?" I tried to look innocent with that, but inside my head I was screaming. How did she find out about operation Knock Riddle Off Of His High Thestral?

"About how you're trying to get close to Riddle, hoping to be able to melt that ice heart of his," She said nonchalantly. "But you should know, many girls have tried that before, and all have failed. But I think you will do fine."

My mind was in a flurry of thoughts, wondering what the hell Aurora was talking about, and how she found out about it. "Who told you that?"

"I overheard it," she repeated, "From your brother. He was speaking to the seventh year Prefect...Daniel Polak I believe his name is."

Daniel? If my brother opened up what I told him on the train on the first Hogsmede trip to Daniel...then...What Daniel knows, Tom knows, which means... Tom Riddle knows (way to be obvious). And that's why he stopped being my tutor and was avoiding me, because he didn't want my plan to succeed. But it seemed that he given that thought up when he saw I wasn't trying anymore. But still... "That four-eyed twat," I muttered under my breath enough for Airy Aurora not to hear. Sighing, I put my hands on my hips, but then found that too aggressive so I let them down at my sides, "Well, I'm not doing that plan anymore... I don't think Riddle likes me very much anyway," I walked out of the medicine room, forgetting why I went in there in the first place, or why Aurora was even in the Hospital this early. Aurora followed me over to a cot, "Oh, that's not true!" I gave her an unbelieving look; was she blind? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be logical. "I've seen him with you sometime. He doesn't act the same way around you than he does with other Gryffindors."

"What do you mean?" I hug my clutch to my stomach and look at her oddly.

"Well," he looked up at the nearest window in thought, "He doesn't approve of most Gryffindors. Mostly just ignores their presence, even if they're particularly bright. He likes bright people, I've noticed, that's why I see him around my house too... But I've noticed... that with you, he seems...more alert, but at ease. Do you follow?" I gave her an odd look that confirmed that I wasn't following. "I've been observing Mr. Riddle since my first year. He doesn't get close to many people, even to his friend Daniel Peacock. He's very distant, and tends to keep his thoughts to himself, so you can't very well tell that he's being himself."

"Because he's wearing a mask," I added.

Aurora nodded, "Yes, exactly. But since you've arrived at the school, I've noticed changes, albeit small. Before you, he had his anger in check, and never let his emotions take the best of him. And he was mostly in the Library, even during meals, and rarely people saw him unless it was for a special event or holiday. But now...He seems more...open about his emotions."

"Open?" I asked skeptically.

Aurora smiled sideways, "In his own way. And he's been attending meals lately. Usually there is no reason for him, but I find that...he does have a reason." Her brows rose to further hint where she was going with this speech. Then she added, rather nonchalantly, "And I heard Daniel Ponock talking to our Head Girl how Riddle can't seem to stop talking about you."

That obviously drew my attention, because then I knew that Tom was thinking about other things rather than Horcruxes, murder, large snakes, and homework. Which means that my original plan was sort-of working. As long as his interests were directed to something other than that, it meant he would be focusing on me rather than killing people, and I'm happy. Or at least, that's what I think I'm happy about. I may be happy about the fact that he's actually _thinking _about me, but that couldn't be very logical... Or right.

"What does he say?"

She shrugged, "That you're annoying, impulsive, stupidly careless, revolting, and that your hair smells." My heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. And then as if sensing this, Aurora went on. "But he also said that you are the only individual that he finds to be interesting enough to be worth considering. I suppose that's a compliment."

I snorted, "Yeah, I guess. But how is it that you know all this?"

She shrugged, "I like to watch people. I like to listen to people. I realize it's in invasion of privacy, but I find people's stories to be fascinating, don't you?"

"I suppose," I replied uncertainly. At least she valued the importance of eavesdropping, even though she does it just so she could listen. I stood up from the cot, getting ready to leave before Madam Lambert finds us. Aurora took this as a hint, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Evangeline Bennett. But I believe I bothered you long enough... Happy Thanksgiving," she bounced off to leave, but I caught her just in time. "Hold on, I thought we were going to talk some more?" She blinked at me with those wide watery eyes very much confused, "You want to talk some more?" she asked as if to confirm what I said. I nodded, and a smile broke out on her face, "No one ever wants to talk to me. They don't really understand when I do."

I scoffed, "That's because they cannot fathom your genius. Come, let's go outside," I linked my arm with hers to her delight and then we exited the Hospital Wing. I momentarily forgot who I woke up with, and where, and the fact that I desperately needed a shower. But that could wait. The magical headache pills were working their magical purpose, and within the minute I was talking with Aurora it had gone away.

"So tell me, Aurora... What are you doing up this early?" I asked, making conversation as we went through the court yard rather than the main entrance. She looked up at me with a content smile that reminded me so much of Luna Lovegood. Everything about her did.

"I sleep walk, you see," She said, which just reminded me further. Suspiciously further. Was I walking with Luna's grandmother? "I often find myself in odd places, with sore bare feet."

"Then you should wear your shoes to bed," I told her.

With a tilt of her head, she nodded, "That's a good idea, Miss Evangeline Bennett. I think I may just do that. But may I ask, why are you up this early? In an evening dress?"

"Erm," I looked down at my dress. It was gross looking. It was wrinkled, for one thing, had dust particles from being on the floor and on the shelf, and questionable stains... I should really change. "Well, I was at a party."

"Slughorn's," Aurora added, and I nodded.

"And well... it seemed that I got into some heavy liquor and found myself this morning in a broom closet," I told half of the truth, seeing as I rather not mention that I was-

"With a boy?" She looked at me curiously, and I looked at her like her hair turned into tentacles. At my gaping mouth, she continued to add, "That's why you were in Madam Bettie Lambert's medicine room, right? To use the Pregnancy Stopper?"

"How did you-"

"You're not the only one. Girls, especially here, take in high regard their dignity, and what is proper, so they would never admit to this. I often see them sneak in there to use it themselves. You shouldn't be ashamed. It's a natural act of being human," she said it so easily that I thought maybe she was from the future too. Sex wasn't something people talked freely about in this decade. It was like Pon Farr to Vulcans.

When we got to a suitable spot outside, we sat and chatted. Aurora was rather philosophical in her own odd way. For example, she had different theories of the professors here. She thought Professor Slughorn was actually a slug with legs, because, and I quote, "It's impossible for any human being to have a behind that bulbous and crease-free." She thought Professor Donohoe lived up to her last name, and was a hoe, but not in those words exactly; she believed that the Charm teacher had slept with at least 4 male staff members. Then, she said she believed that Professor Sarkozy was over 500 years old, because she seemed to know _anything _and _everything _there is to know about history, more so than Professor Binns. Who, by the way, Aurora thought he died from being bored to death by his own lectures when he was alive. This made me laugh in agreement. And lastly, she believed that Dumbledore had to be a descendant of Merlin. From the sketches and paintings she had seen in books, she told me, the two wizards looked remarkably alike. I wouldn't doubt if they were, actually.

It had to be at least 7 O'clock, and I wanted to fit in a shower and a change before people woke up, specifically before a red-headed Slytherin in a closet, the Head Boy, and my Astronomy tutor. So I excused myself from Aurora, informing her I might not end up seeing her at breakfast because I'd probably fall asleep once I reach my dorm room. On my way up the staircase, I thought about my recent achievement of obtaining the hairs from Lestrange's pretty little head. When shall I do this? Perhaps during Thanksgiving dinner. It was likely that no one would be in the Slytherin common room, but then there was the issue of not knowing the Slytherin password. I suppose, as Lestrange, I could ask someone. Then how would I get rid of the real Lestrange? I doubt he was stupid enough to fall for floating muffins. Maybe I could somehow trick him into eating something...Something sensual. A strawberry? Wine? I could always take him just before the Thanksgiving dinner for a "quickie" and give him the tainted wine. Which meant that I'd have to take another trip to the Hospital Wing for a sleeping draught. Growling at this sudden realization, I spun my heal and ran back down the stairs, and back into the hospital wing. No one was there still, so, I went straight back into the closet, made a beeline to the S's, and found the Sleeping droughts I needed. Once I had one, I put it in my clutch and sprinted back into the staircase, but when I got to a familiar corridor, I came to a screeching halt and hid behind a suit of armor. Lestrange was out of the closet. He put on his dress robes, which were undone at the front and nearly falling off his frame, his hair was a mess, but he didn't seem to mind that. He looked slightly dejected, probably because when he woke up this morning, he woke up alone. But at the moment, he wasn't alone, someone stood in front of him, arms crossed, with wide shoulders and black hair that reached them. He was a large male, and I don't think I've seen him before in my classes.

"I didn't think they would let you back in," Lestrange said, combing his hair back over his head. The larger male rose and the let his broad shoulders fall, and replied in a thick Scottish accent, "I only 'ave a year left. And all I did was use one _lil _hex on someone for self defence."

"You hexed a muggle," the red head pointed out, with a slight smile on his lips. "Hardly threatening."

"Does'n ma'er now, I'm back. I just had probation for the last two months. I'm seventeen now, I can do wha'eva the fuck I want."

"You're lucky your mother is shagging the Minister of Magic," Lestrange leaned against the brick of the wall.

"An' the rest of the Ministry of Magic," the black-haired one added, a bit of sick humour in his voice as if he was proud that his mom was a tramp. "Speakin' of shaggin', who's the lass ya have there in that closet?"

"There is no girl," Lestrange answered quite bitterly.

"Bullocks."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "There was a girl, but not anymore. We shagged in there, and fell asleep. She must have woken up before me."

"And left before ya? Blimey, most girls want to..._cuddle _right after. She's a keeper this one," the stranger had a grin in his voice.

"She's a Gryffindor," Lestrange deadpanned, and expected his friend's predictable reaction.

"A Gryffindork? Are you mad? Y'know they carry diseases like... Bravery, honesty, and self sacrifice... And other equally nauseatin' things. Please tell me ya were moroculous," his large shoulders slumped.

"No, I wasn't. She was though. Rosier had her drinking from his wine collection," before he could continue, the dark haired companion interrupted.

"Wha'the bleein' hell are ya blokes fraternizin' with Gryffindorks for? Did somethin' hap'n while I was away?"

"Sort of. Though this girl is not like any Gryffindor I haven't met... She has a certain charm," when he said that, I felt my cheeks heat up. Well, at least I now know my body didn't disgust him while we shagged.

"I'll believe it when I see it,"

"You will, Walden," the red head pulled himself off of the wall and the two began to shuffle in the opposite direction. "Tomorrow, during class. But we have business after..." their voices trailed away as they walked where I couldn't hear them any longer. I pulled myself from behind the suit of armour, and then waited a few minutes before going back into my dorm.

* * *

_**January 7th, 2006 **_

Evangeline was standing outside of the house, a cigarette to her lips, smoking her fifth one that night. It was almost midnight, and mother was not back yet. The kids were already in bed, and Evan would have tried to get some sleep herself, but she couldn't fall asleep. She kept on picturing Lizzie in her mind, and the few times she seen her before. Unlike mother, Lizzie was impulsive, and often times getting herself into deep trouble. Unlike Katherine, she didn't settle down or had any kids. And they suppose, it was her reckless behavior that was going to kill her.

Suddenly, Evan heard a bounding of footsteps as they made their way down the stairs and then flung their body onto the door. When it open, Evan found herself staring at her youngest brother, Basil, who had watery eyes, and from the noise coming from inside, the oldest Bennett figured something happened.

"Something's wrong with Iris," he breathed, tear streaked face. Immediately Evangeline threw down her cigarette onto the floor, stepped on it and ran inside with the boy trailing behind her. When she reached the bedroom she shared with Iris, she spotted Hector trying to hold her down onto the carpeted floor. She was thrashing back and forth, screaming with her eyes firmly shut. "What happened?" Evan asked, coming next to him and put a hand on Iris' sweaty forehead.

"I-I don't know," Hector replied, looking just as sickly as the thrashing girl he tried to hold still. "I just heard her screaming, and when I came, she fell off her bunk. Is she dying?"

Evangeline furrowed her brow at the condition of her sister, her eyes were firmly shut, and her mouth wide as she screamed. It didn't look like she was having a seizure, but just a really bad dream. Though this never had happened before. "No," she answered after a while. Being sixteen, she didn't know whether or not she should wake her up. She didn't study medical programs at her school, or really paid any attention in biology except for sex ed. Iris' head was burning hot, probably from the screaming she was doing. Hector still pinned her down, so Evan went to open her eyelids, and found that she had no irises, they had rolled back into her head.

Then, her lips began to move, shouting out words that were clearly not the English language. "_The King's heir will acquire a bride; should she leave him, the lives of hundreds of innocent beings will be sacrificed on her behalf._" It felt like the warmth in the room drained, and Hector and Evan both shared a look. The oldest saw already enough exorcist movies to realize speaking in a dead language wasn't a very good sign. Especially if it was coming out of the mouth of an eleven year old that could barely speak English as her first language. "Go get the phone," she told Hector, and immediately he pulled himself up and ran down the stairs. Iris began to slap her arms around and kick her legs, so Evan took her brother's spot and held down her arms to her sides, and sat down on her legs.

Evan couldn't call an ambulance. It wasn't like she was injuring herself, right? And they would only poke needles into her skin and do examinations on her that weren't needed. And then they would put her into a crazy hospital... It sounded like she needed a priest with holy water, but Evangeline was an Athiest, like the rest of the family. To call a priest wouldn't be logical. Eventually she heard footsteps running up the stairs, but there was another pair of feet coming up, heavier and louder. Instead of seeing Hector with the phone when he reached the girls' room, it was both him and their father. It seemed like he got home just now.

"What happened?" He asked, and did the same routine that Evangeline had did. She recited Hector's story, and then her own.

"Did she say anything?" He asked, checking the pace of her heart.

"Uh, yes..." The eldest daughter answered, unsure.

"Well?" He looked at her, slightly impatiently. "What did she say?"

"I don't know! It was in Latin or something!" Evan threw up her arms, wishing that she had gone to the party.

Robert muttered under his breath and then reached into his work bag, and shifted through plastic bags and bottles until he pulled out a thin bottle with a cork holding in the contents. He popped it off and shoved it into the blonde's mouth, then shutting her jaw over it so she would sputter it out, and tilted her head foreword so she wouldn't choke. As soon as the liquid past her throat, the thrashing died down, and her closed eyes fluttered, but eased it's tight hold. Once Iris calmed down and began to seem as if she was sleeping, everyone began to calm down. Hector, Basil, and Evan all looked at their father, but only the latter said anything. "What was that?"

Rob looked down at his hands, and wiped the back of his hand on his sweaty forehead, "Something that she inherited from my side of the family." Was all he said, before putting away the suspicious medicine. "Take your brothers down stairs and watch some TV. I'll take care of her."

The three filed out on orders, however the teenager lingered behind peering through the crack of the door as her father pulled up Iris so she was sitting up. Her eyes fluttered open, they were blood shot and teary eyed, but other than that, she looked unfazed. "What did you see?" Rob asked the eleven year old, who sniffled. "There was a boy... A teenage boy. Probably eighteen. He was screaming, and it felt like... someone was pulling something out of him. And it hurt. I felt it. There was so much pain."

Robert rubbed the girl's back, "Did you hear anything? Did the boy say who he was?"

She shook her head, "I-I don't remember..."

The older man sighed through his nose and shut his eyes tiredly, "It's fine..." he said for a while. "You should get some sleep. The draught I gave you should give you a dreamless sleep," he picked up the young girl from under her knees and on her back, and then put her in her top bunk on the bed. "Good night, daddy," Iris said, snuggling into her pillow. "Good night, sweetie," Rob returned, landing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. All the while the eldest daughter watched with little interest and a bigger discontent.

* * *

Dinner was coming soon. We had an hour until that was, it was enough time for me to find Lestrange, and shove down the wine I got down his throat. The wine, though, was stolen from Slughorn, via Invisibility Cloak. I had only got a couple of hours of sleep when I reached my dorm, and I wanted everyone to remain thinking that I was asleep. So I created a simple illusion charm on my bed, to make it look like I was sleeping, then took Kay's cloak, and went about the castle. I had a bit of fun, like knocking down some overly peppy fifth years, and making farting noises while walking behind Heidi Abbott. It was pretty awesome.

For Thanksgiving, we were allowed to wear civvies, and in order to woo Lestrange once again, I put on some less than appropriate clothes. I wore a pair of nautical shorts, a navy blue short sleeved top with a nice deep oval neckline, and I wore my spool heels with it. However, trying to find Lestrange may take a while, so I used the cloak to sneak around, trying to avoid unwanted attention. Then, I did find him, walking down a corridor on the main floor, coming in my direction. So I hid in the closest open room I could find - another empty class room - quickly put the cloak in a corner where it wouldn't be seen, and then waited until I heard the Slytherin's footsteps pass the door. When that happened, I opened the door just enough to grab a hold of his jacket sleeve, pull him into the room, and shut and lock the door once he was in.

Momentarily, he was confused, until his eyes landed on me leaning against the door. "Wanting seconds, Bennett?" he crossed his arms and gave a playful smirk. I matched it, "I don't think I properly enjoyed it the first time."

He gave a soft laugh, "Believe me, you did." He walked to my form, eyes roaming my attire like I wanted. His hands landed on my hips as he dipped his nose into the crook of my neck, "But I can remind you..." I opened my mouth to say something, eyes trailing over to my satchel where I had the wine, but I ended up gasping when I felt the familiar clench of his teeth around my neck and he began to suckle on the skin he had between his teeth. Instinctively, my hand gripped a fist full of his hair until he was done and pulled away. He looked down rather smugly at his work, and I didn't doubt that I had yet another love bite that I'd need to hide. "You just love to mark me," his smirk widened, but said nothing so I continue. "Actually I got something for you," I slipped under him and went for my bag. "Oh? Something more than that outfit?"

I reached in my bag and pulled out the stolen bottle of wine, and when he saw that his brows rose, "Happy Thanksgiving." I popped the cork, turned around and took out two goblets, quickly pouring in the wine in one, and dumping the draught inside without him looking. Just when I felt his presence come closer behind me, I shoved the vile into my small pocket in my shorts. When I felt his arms wrap around my waste, I poured myself a glass, and then gave him his tainted one. I spun in his arms and leaned against the desk and raised my goblet, "Too... making each other jealous."

Lestrange gave a small chuckle, and repeated my toast and clinked my glass, then together we took a sip. Well, I took a sip, and he downed the whole glass. To my utter delight. After he was finished, he put down his goblet on a student desk, and took mine from my hand and did the same with it as well as the bottle of wine. He hoisted me up on the desk and spread my legs to fit himself in between, making his clothed crotch rub up against my own. Ah, too bad he's going to pass out in 3, 2, 1...

And down he goes.

Sighing I pull myself off the desk and start to get to work. The first thing I did was drown down my glass and put the wine and goblets back into my bag. Then, I started to strip down Lestrange's clothes, except I left his boxers. Then I stripped myself, shoving my clothes into my bag. With my panties, I took them off and made a clothing Transfiguring spell to make them into boxers, and then put them back on. After I put on Lestrange's clothes, I dragged his body under the desk so no one would see him. According the Sleeping Draught, he should be out for at least three hours. Which is just enough time, considering I only need an hour and a half to get everything ready. So I'll have enough time to get back redress him, and put him back into the closet to make him think everything was a dream...

After I finished with Lestrange, I took the Cloak, and went to the Room of Requirement to put away my stuff and get started with the Polyjuice Potion. Collasping onto the carpeting ground, and pulling up the baggy pants of Dimitri Lestrange, I took a cup and poured the muddy liquid inside of it, then lastly took the strands of ruby from my clutch and dropped it in. Immediately the colour began to change into a rusty red colour, and the smell tickled my nose but I couldn't identify it. I sighed deeply, "here goes nothing." I drank the concoction, and once it hit my tongue I nearly spat it out. I forced it down my throat, and once I did, I waved my hand at my mouth, "Hot, hot, hot, hot, holy shit. Why is he so spicy? Fuuuuuckk."

Suddenly it felt much worse. My bones ached, and so did my head. I fell onto my knees, and gritted my teeth as the worst possible pain I felt physically took it's place. I flipped on my back, shutting my eyes tightly, feeling my bones stretch and thicken, pulling my skin and muscles along with it. My hair began to grow at a fast pace, which felt weird on my scalp. Probably the worst feeling was when I felt my facial structure change to something more masculine.

I felt the pain quickly subside when my muscles, organs, and appendages stop growing. I let out a breath that I didn't know I held, and sat up. The first thing I noticed were long thick legs, and large hands on long hairy arms. Immediately my hands went up to my hair, which was now maroon and well passed my shoulders in uncombed waves. I stood up, and further examined Lestrange's body. I had an urge to do something that I always wanted to do if I ever became a boy. Pee standing up. Among other things that involve that region of the male anatomy. But when I glanced up at the clock, dinner was about to start in ten minutes. If I'm lucky enough, I can catch a few Slytherins exit their common room so I could quickly slip through.

When I left the Room Of Requirement, I had to look around. Seventh floor was Gryffindor territory, and the last thing I want was confrontation with a brave lion wanting to cause some drama. When I reached the stairs, people were already descending down them towards the Great Hall for dinner. I separated myself from the group, hoping to loose them until the halls emptied. I detoured around on the main level, and once I found that people were gone, I turned on my heel and headed towards the Dungeons. When I reached the bottom, I nearly died. Rosier, Nott, Avery, that guy I saw earlier, and even Pocock was down there. They all turned to me, "you're early," Rosier pointed out, he seemed a little put off by my appearance. For a moment I forgot who I was supposed to be. I cleared my throat, "Yeah, well... I wasn't doing anything." What exactly was I early for? And more importantly, why were they all down here.

"Now all we need is Black, Mulciber, Malfoy, and Riddle," Avery spoke. "We should be heading in, maybe they're inside." The group agreed, but I was confused. At first I thought they were going to the Great Hall, but they headed in the opposite direction - towards the Slytherin Common Room. Having no choice, I followed uncertainly. We stopped at a serpent statue carved into the stone wall; his jaw was open, showing off his long fork tongue and large fangs. The rest of its body seemed to be in the wall itself. Rosier went up to it and said flatly, "Hungarian Horntail." The snake's mouth closed, and some movement of stone was heard as what I guessed was the tail end of the snake poke out from a hole I hadn't seen before and arch into a handle. The Frenchmen reached out and grasped it, turning it like a doorknob and the section of the wall opened like a door.

Inside the Slytherin Common Room was how I pictured it. Windowless, but with high ceilings and arched like a cathedral. The walls were made out of burnt stone, but the floor, unlike outside, was hardwood. There was a large high fireplace that you could stand inside of it in the middle and on the other end of the room. In the very centre was a sort of pit area where there was couches, arm chairs, and a coffee table. Then a railing circled this area, where there was a higher level that showed a few bookshelves, other studying tables, and various statues and paintings. Two doors on either side of the fireplace, labeled the boy's dorms, and the girl's dorms, were large, wooden, with silver hinges and handles. Lastly, everything was decorated in green, black, and silver material. The leather couches were either black, or dark green, the carpet was an interesting pattern of snakes and swords, the curtains that hung from ceiling had the Slytherin symbol blown on the ends, and even, oddly enough, the flames licking the sides of the massive fireplace were green. Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone.

"Oh, you're here," Avery said, pointing out the three out of four missing in the group. Malfoy, Black, and a guy I've never seen before were sitting on the sofa, something I missed when I was looking around the room. Abraxas stood up from his seat and joined us, but he looked straight at the dark haired guy I have yet to identify with.

"Macnair, it's good to see you again. I thought you wouldn't be stepping foot in this school for a while," When Malfoy had mentioned his name, I nearly got whiplash from turning to face him. Macnair was defiantly a familiar name. He was a Death Eater, up to the second war. Though I never knew he was that old.

I suddenly felt awkward in my new skin. Conversations were directed to Macnair. I remembered that Lestrange was always the silent and bitter one in the group, so I tried to maintain that. The less I said the better, right? Suddenly, we heard the entrance door opening up, and all eyes turned towards it as a cloaked figure emerged. Shoulders relaxed a fraction when they saw it was Tom. I had half a mind thinking that he would say something like, "I'll ignore that all of your are late, if you ignore that I'm the latest." But this is Tom Riddle. He doesn't have a funny bone in his well toned body. The Head Boy strode with his hands behind his back right in the centre of the rest of his Gang, "Everyone accounted for?" All had nodded, and he walked passed us, leading towards the boy's dorms. When we stepped inside, it was formatted much like the girls in the Gryffindor. There was one large single stairway, spiraling up. The bottom doors were for first, years, next, the second years, third years, and so forth. The very top door at the top of the staircase, we didn't have in our dorm. The door was labeled Head Boy, and I could only imagine if there ever was a Gryffindor Head Girl, a door would suddenly appear at the top of the stairs in my tower.

Tom walked up to the door, and muttered something we did not catch, and then the door opened revealing a circle room with a double poster bed on one side, two night stands, a large wardrobe, a desk, a green carpet with gray runes sewed into it, a large black leather arm chair, and the ceiling was enchanted to mimic the night sky. Damn, I wish I was a Head.

Everyone conjured up chairs, and after a moment, I did too. Tom took a seat in the large arm chair and casually crossed his legs, "I have found it." He declared suddenly.

"The Chamber, m'Lord?" Malfoy asked, leaning foreword.

"Of course," he looked at the blonde condescendingly. He found the Chamber of Secrets, which meant that the clock was ticking until he let out the basilisk. The snake was trained only to attack muggle borns, right? But, me and my siblings weren't even muggle borns. We were muggles in wizard form. The thought of Basil, Iris, or Hector dead made my stomach churn and my ears burn. I was lucky that it blended in with Lestrange's hair. "I will release it's secrets in due time. For now, though, we have other issues at hand."

"Which are?" Daniel spoke this time, his legs crossed like the Head Boy. He was just as condescending, but not towards Tom.

"I read something curious in a book in the Restricted Section" he began, and my face paled. "I would like to find out more about it. I couldn't find anything else in the Restricted Section about it. Not yet anyway. But it seems like a certain Professor has been moderating my usage of that section."

"Dumbledore."

"Yes. I need something, or someone to help move his attentions else where," for a moment, Tom's eyes landed on me, and I forgot who I was supposed to be and immediately looked away from his gaze. He then continued as if he hadn't noticed, "I will need to lay low for a while. But I need someone to further investigate about this dark magic." As soon as he said that, there were a few 'I'll do it's', but he paid them no attention. Instead, he fixed his attentions to Daniel, "Pocock, I trust this with you, and you alone," he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket, and walked towards the Ravenclaw's seat, where he stood up. The paper was transfered, and the two were back in their seats. I already knew what it was on that paper, so my curiosity wasn't peaked. All I wanted at the moment, was everyone to leave so I can rummage through Tom's things to find the Morgan Le Fey books, and his undergarments.

Most of this Death Eater meeting was about business that I didn't care to listen. Primarily about seating arrangements, and covers, and Slughorn meetings. For some odd reason, I was hoping that Tom would start talking about me, but he hadn't. And for what ever reason I was disappointed. After a while, this little Death Eater meeting was done, and we all began to exit. However, my mission was not yet complete. The only problem was that Tom didn't seem to budge from his spot on the arm chair, and I couldn't linger any longer without seeming suspicious. I tried to search for an excuse to stay longer, but I found myself being pushed further out the door. My neck tingled a bit, and I went to scratch it, that was when I felt familiar burning at that very spot. The kind of burning that someone was looking.

"Lestrange," I heard Riddle's voice call suddenly before I could leave the room. Everyone else had gone a head. I turned reluctantly, and nearly jumped when I found Tom Riddle standing not too far from me. "May I talk with you?"

"Err...sure," I didn't move. But he did, went over and shut the door to his bedroom, and paced around me. Lestrange was much taller than Tom, but even though I was looking down at him, I felt nervous. He finished pacing me, and went over to the wardrobe in his room, opened it, and fished inside until he came out with three thick old books. I wondered if they were the same books I needed, but the spines were facing his chest so I couldn't read the titles. He returned in front of me, smugness radiating off of him, and I knew already that I was in trouble. Or rather, Lestrange was in trouble.

"I believe you were looking for these, _Bennett,_" my face fell and I had a mini heart attack when he said my name. He flipped the books so I saw the face, "The Wicked Witch: Morgan Le Fey Biography". I looked at it, and then tried to act like I had no idea what he was talking about. "Sorry, Tom, I have no idea what you're-"

"Cut out the lies, Bennett. How much of a fool do you think I am?" He scowled before turning back around to put the books on his desk and then stood right beside it. "Your Polyjuice potion is waring off... I knew it was only a matter of time that you try to get these books... Gryffindors are far too determined and stubborn for their own good." When he had mentioned that the Polyjuice potion was waring off, my hand flew to my hair, but it was the same length and colour, and everything else seemed to be unchanging. It must have been my face. When he saw me examining myself, he moved from the desk and back towards me, "The beauty marks on your neck are showing," he reached out and pointed where I had scratched it before. The first thing that popped into my mind was why does he keep track of my beauty marks? "And, that disgusting bruise. Another one, Bennett? I thought after your display last night, Lestrange would have lost interest."

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't see how my romance life is of any of your concern."

He quirked an eyebrow, "So you two are becoming romantic?"

"No..." His brows remained quirked, which further irritated me, "I only used him just so I could use his body... For the Polyjuice potion," I quickly added.

"Ah, so the truth comes out. Poor Dimitri will be so disappointed, he really liked you... Even if you aren't a pure blood." Like_d_? I stayed quiet, seeing as all I wanted were those books. But there had to be a catch, and Tom wouldn't just give them to me without something in return. He saw me eye them, and then a small smirk appeared on his stone face. He glanced at the books before he began to speak again, "You know, Bennett, all this time you have used to make a Polyjuice potion, to manipulate Lestrange for his hairs, and to sneak around the school just to get those books, you could have done your report already. If I'm not mistaken... The report is due Friday."

...

_ FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU -_

_

* * *

_

**Lol. That's something I'd probably forget about too hah. But anyway, just a couple of short announcements... **

**I wanted to fix an age thing, I said that Rob was thirty-six when Evan was eleven. I meant to change that. He's actual age at the time was forty. ALSO, instead of making Charlus James' grandfather, I'm switching him back to his father. The only thing I'm changing is the age Charlus had James. **

**Anyway, you guys are awesome. Hope you R&R, and you enjoy where this is going. Happy Readings xoxox  
**


	13. Hogwarts Kings and Queens

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**Wooo, I got this up early! I even surprised myself, haha. I added another conflict to Evan's life in this chapter, so look foreword to more school drama. Anyway, just like to point out that the poll is still up, so if you haven't voted, please go do that. I also changed the rating for this story to M, so I don't get some warning letters in my inbox. For lemon scenes, though, I will be putting a warning just before it, so you can skip it if you wish to. Just know that I don't want to write straight up porn... I feel like those ruin the story. **

Bubbz:** I just did!**

Jennie:** I can't say you're right, and I can't say you're wrong, lol. You're gonna have to find out why. And as for the letters, well, if you were right, then they wouldn't get letters. In the first chapter I made it clear that where they come from has no magic. If you're confused, just re read the part where they landed in Dumbledore's office in the first chapter. **

J Lewis the III: **Thanks so much. Your review made me smile (: I'm glad that you like the way I write Tom. He's my favourate character, and I'm aways nervous about making him OOC. **

**RANDOM FACT:  
**The play by's for Katherine and Robert, Jensen Ackles and Danneel Harris, are married in real life.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN.  
**_Hogwarts Kings and Queens_

**

* * *

**

_-UUUUUCCCKKKK_

The little bastard knew this was going to happen. He knew that I would forget the project and take this as a personal challenge. It was in my nature as a lion, and it was in his nature as a snake to manipulate that. I wasted so much time to get books, when I could have just admit defeat and done my project on someone else. But either way, Tom would win.

My eye twitched, "I knew that."

His smirk widened until I saw a glimpse of teeth, which I realized was the first time I really saw them. But as soon as they appeared, they were gone as he turned around back to the books, and flipped the first one open on the inside cover where a bundle of parchment sat. He picked it up and returned to me, showing me the face of the front, "Morgan Le Fay, A Biography Report By Evangeline Bennett." When I saw that, I blinked stupidly, "You...You finished the report for me?" It was almost too sweet and generous. He wouldn't have done that unless he got something in return, and with that thought, I folded my masculine arms over my still masculine chest. Though my physical body was still Lestrange's, I was starting to feel my hair shorten. "Alright, Riddle, what do you want?"

His smirk remained as he held he finished report in his arms and very casually moved one leg after the other so he was directly in front of me, "After tonight, you have heard a lot. Things you were not supposed to hear." I already knew, but go, on, "And I thought, perhaps that I should black mail you into keeping your mouth shut. However, I believe I could accomplish that simply by erasing your memory."

"So, why don't you do that?" I ask, sounding unfazed, but the thought of my memory being erased was terrifying. I just hoped it didn't show.

"Because, you can be useful in another way," he put his hands behind his back, and his smirk disappeared to something more business like. "I believe you remember me saying that Dumbledore has been on my case, and therefore, I must remain under the radar. But it is not that simple, seeing as to him I don't act _normally," _He said the last part with a sneer, and I had to bit back a snicker. No, even for a Slytherin he didn't act normally. He locked himself up, and he functions like a robot. He has nearly to no personality at all. Of course he is not normal.

"Alright, so what would you have me do? Tell him that you're an okay guy?"

"Not quite," he straightened his back, hesitating. My hair was restored to my original length, and he was probably looking at it as if appeared odd on Lestrange's head. I guessed other things were changing, but not enough for my to bend down in pain for my body structure to go back to normal. "The only way to waver his opinion of me in another direction is if I had a companion that most men my age strive to have."

I blinked at him, "A...Dog?"

He rolled his eyes with a scoff, "No," he said irritable. "I'm talking about a woman. A courtship."

My eyebrows flew up to my hairline, and my heart skipped a beat without me realizing it or understanding why. A blush threatened to appear, but I quickly pushed romantic thoughts - and those dirty dreams - in a dark corner of my mind. "You...want me to be your...girlfriend?" I clarified, making sure I was hearing this correctly. "In a matter of speaking, yes," he stared at me, watching my reaction. "Tom Riddle wants a Gryffindor to be his girlfriend," I repeated, this time for my own ears to hear. "Why not ask a Slytherin?"

He sighed, "Because, for one thing, you already heard things you were not supposed to. You are the most convenient choice. Another, is that if I show a little diversity by courting with a Gryffindor, Dumbledore may feel that I am not as closed minded and dangerous as he thinks I am."

"And you secretly like me," I added before I even thought about it.

His eyes narrowed, "Don't push it, Bennett. Do we have a deal, or would you rather risk getting a T in History of Magic?" He flaunted the reports in front of him. I was weighing my options. I already knew everything there is about Tom Riddle, that little bit of information that I heard was not news. I could only imagine I was acting far too casual about it for his liking, so he was likely a bit suspicious about my intentions as a person. As for dating Riddle... The idea was appealing for obvious reasons. For instance, if I were to date Riddle, I would get close to him, and then my previous plan could be worked in motion. Maybe, by just being his friend, I could persuade him from ever splitting his soul at least. And, I just got a 10 foot report done for free. "Fine," I finally answered, before I could change my mind. "As long as I can get my report, you've got yourself a deal."

"And you must remain quiet, else I will choose to obliviate your memory," he threatened, and then extended his hand in which I took to seal the deal. If we had a third person, I wouldn't be surprised if he forced us to take an Unbreakable Vow. "Your Polyjuice potion has run it's course. Your body should be changing any second," he pointed out. "What are you talking about, I feel perfectly FFFUUUUUCKKKK!" I collapsed on the ground when I felt my knees shrink and my arms thin, and worse of all, my face reconstructing itself. I bent over, hands on the floor and eyes tightly shut as I felt the familiar warping of bones, and organs being moved or replaced by my old ones. When I felt the pain begin to subside, I opened my eyes, seeing my fingernails in all their jagged pointed glory. I really need a manicure.

With heavy breaths, I pushed myself up so I was sitting on my legs, staring up at Tom, who looked unfazed by my de-transformation. I was not surprised that he didn't try to pull me up, even if I now was his girlfriend - I'm never going to get used to that word when Tom Riddle is in the same sentence - and should be obligated to do so. But, it didn't stop me from making a comment about it when I pushed myself onto my feet, holding up Lestrange's belt to keep my pants up, "Thanks for the help getting up."

"You're doing fine on your own," he replied flatly.

I just felt awkward. As a girlfriend, or even that of a court interest, I needed to act...courtly? How was I going to act like that with Tom? It would be like trying to cuddle with a crocodile, and I wasn't Steve Irwin, so this would be difficult. Then I remembered something, "Lestrange. I left him passed out in a closet... half naked."

Riddle actually rolled his eyes, "I half expected as much. Did you leave your clothes with him?" I cringed, and he knew the answer. "Tell me the room number, and I'll go find him. Go get changed and I'll meet you in the class to change him."

At the moment, I decided not to question him any longer. After telling him the number of the class room, he walked out, and looked in the common room to check if there were people there. There was, seeing as dinner was over, and people were starting to come back. So when he came to fetch me, he pulled the hood of Lestrange's robes over my head without saying anything and pushed me down the stairwell and out of the common room, making it out to seem he was escorting a troublesome Slytherin disobeying the rules. Once we exited the dungeons, and into an empty corridor, I pulled down my hood. "Now, go get changed, I'll be in the class room when you return." I had some weird fulfillment listening to him, and doing as I was told. I nodded, and made my way over to the Room of Requirement as fast as I could, trying to hitch up my pants while doing so. Hearing Tom speak mainly of business felt natural to him, though I wasn't entire surprised, he was a natural at telling people what to do. Normally I don't listen to people, but this case it seemed logical, since I did need help with Lestrange, and now I was treading on thin ice. When I got to the room, I stripped off the clothes, and put on my own, then folded up Lestrange's clothes and shoved them into the bag, but I kept the report, and Kay's Cloak in the room for safe keeping.

The trek back down wasn't as smoothly as it was coming back up. Half way there Prewett met me, "Evan! Where were you all dinner?" For a moment, I forgot that he, Weasley, and Vandal knew about my Polyjuice plan, but for what ever reason, I lied to him. "Wasn't feeling well... I was actually going to stop by the Hospital Wing to get a potion for my stomach." The lie came out easily, even surprising me. He asked me if I wanted him to come with me, and I refused right away. I could have told him about finally getting the report, but at the moment, I wanted to hide any plot holes of what happened in the Slytherin dorms. If he asks about the report, I'll simply say that I had given up on the potion, and managed to get them by another means. I'm sure I'll think of something... But right now I just wanted to get to that class room. I felt bad lying, but, even friends have secrets from each other. Right?

After students emptied the corridor where the classroom was located, I went straight for it, but it was locked. Tom must be inside. I pulled out my wand from my boot and pointed it at the door, "_Alohomora." _I heard a click, and opened the door, but when I did I was met with a wand inches from my nose. "Relax, Riddle, it's just me," I said, looking cross eyed at the white stick. After a moment, he put his wand down and then pulled me inside and shutting the door behind us. When I looked in the room, I saw that Lestrange was pulled out from under the desk, and propped up against the wall. I wished I was here during the time Tom had to pull his half nude body out.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, standing over the passed out student. Tom went over to the desk, where there was a bottle of something. "You're going to dress him," he told me. I saw this coming. I pulled out the clothes and began to put the clothes on him, which proved very difficult. After struggling with his pants, I shoved his shirt into the belt, and laid him back on the ground. It was a pity, though, now that our little adventures in empty classrooms was over, I doubted with all of my being that I won't get the same privileges with Tom. I'm going to have blue balls for the next 8 months.

Once I was done, the Head Boy came down on his hunches, and then sat on his knees. I looked at him, "What are you going to do?" I asked as he pulled out his wand.

"I'm going to erase his memory of this ever happening. So when he wakes up, all he remember was heading towards the Slytherin Common Room," he explained, and raised his wand, but I had one more question. "What are you going to tell him when he wakes up?" He shook his head, dismissing the question, "I'll take care of it. You won't be around when he wakes up." I kept my mouth shut and watched him as he pointed his wand at Lestrange's forehead, then said firmly, "_Obliviate._" A teal-ish light came from the tip of the wand and hit the Slytherin right between the eyes. The force even made him push against the wall, but he remained asleep when his body slumped back down. Tom stood up, and went over to the desk, and put the bottle into his robes, then muttered a levitating spell for Lestrange's body. "I'll take him to the dormitories. Wait outside of the Common Room." I half expected him to say to go back to my common room, but I guessed he wasn't done with me.

While Tom followed behind me with the floating body of Dimitri Lestrange, I looked around before every turn to make sure no one was coming. Once we got to the dungeons, Riddle walked past me and entered the common room, pushing the body with him. He didn't say anything before the door closed, so I leaned against the wall next to it, and sank down to the ground, not knowing how long he will take.

* * *

_**July 2nd, 1997**_

Robert was sitting on a lawn chair, sunglasses on his nose, under the rare sun that decided to take pity on the gloomy city of London, England. His two daughters were playing in the back yard, the oldest one at seven years was on the lowest branch of the tree, struggling to read a book that Katherine had bought her a few days ago. The book, what ever it was called, apparently took a bunch of people by storm, especially kids. Though, Evangeline was only seven years old, she insisted in trying to read the book herself, since she has been excelling Language Studies in her school. When Katherine had time, she would help the kid read along, which is how the brunette little girl was able to read as far as she was now for such a short period of time. And due to the fact that she never let the book out of her sight, she eventually surpassed three chapters. Robert knew this because she had been informing them of her progress after every page she finished reading. Iris, his youngest daughter and second oldest of three children, was at the base of the tree, pouting up at it, envious that she was not able to climb up like her sister, seeing as she is at the mere age of three years old. Instead, she trudged over to her small sand box, and decided to make a castle to trump Evangeline's tree.

Rob had said he would watch the kids while his wife put his youngest, Hector, to bed, and he was, but not entirely. His eyes were closed, but he heard nothing but the sounds of shoveling from the small sandbox, and Evan's words as she read from the book out loud. Rob was not paying attention, seeing it was not in his interest, until...

" '_Who are you?' The giant chuckled. 'True. I haven't intro-duced me-self,_" With every word, Evangeline said slowly, to sound it out. "_Ru-be-us Hag-rid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hog-warts.' ..._"

There were two things that made him stand up at bullet speed from the lawn chair. One, was the name of a man he knew once upon a time, and then the name of the very school that he, himself, attended. However, ever since 1986, he came to understanding that neither, and more from where he had came from, existed in this place. He pulled himself from the lawn chair, and walked over to the tree his daughter was in. "Evan, what book are you reading?" he asked, cutting her off as she read. Her wide hazel eyes that matched his own looked down at him, She turned to cover to read, "Harry Potter, and the f-ill-off-es-er's Stone, by JK Row-ling." It wasn't the stone, or the author that interested him. It was the name. Potter. He knew it well. It was a common name in England, but with that, the mention of that halfling giant, and Hogwarts, well, it could only mean one Potter. He reached out his hand, "Lemme see it." She hesitated, dog earring the place she had left off, and gave him the book. On the cover, it shown the title, but the illustration was of a boy, with round glasses, shaggy dark brown hair, a lightening bolt scar, and he stood in front of a red train that said "9 1/3, Hogwarts Express." Immediately he turned to the page that she dog eared, finding the place where she had read, and then read the rest until he stopped onto the next page where two names practically leapt off the page. "Lily and James Potter."

This could not be a coincidence. If Harry Potter really was their child, than maybe this is his chance to find out what happened when that stupid woman decided it was a good idea to send him here. But the question was how was this story able to arrive here? He looked back at the cover, to read the Author's name. J.K. Rowling... He decided if he could, he should pay her a little visit. But for now, he will need to begin reading.

* * *

It had been at least an hour, and I was starting to think about just leaving. I was never a patient person, and an hour is the longest I ever waited on someone. Before I could settle with my choice, the common room door opened, and I shot up from my seat. 'What took so long?" I asked. He walked swiftly passed me, and I followed as he explained. "I woke him up using the counter draught to the sleeping one you gave him," he explained, then continued not sparing me a moment to ask. "I told him that he was knocked out by a stray spell casted by a confused first year. He has no memory of seeing you tonight." I nodded, then realizing that he was leading us towards the kitchens. Well, we did both miss dinner, but I just suspected him to skip it all together and not bother me until the morning. But, I didn't protest. I was getting hungry myself.

When we got there, Riddle didn't have to say anything to the elves, when they saw us, they went straight to work. Then, we went back to the very same table we sat at a month earlier. Promptly, two glasses of pumpkin juice were put on the table. "So, Tom," I began, leaning back in my chair, and crossed my legs. "How do you suppose we inform everyone of this little relationship?" I watched him bring the pumpkin juice to his lips and take a sip and placed it down on the table, "Our courtship should not be abrupt. That would make it more suspicious. For the next two weeks, I'd just like to show the school, and Dumbledore, that we are merely interested in each other before we make things official."

I nodded, agreeing, and then took a sip myself. Turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and cranberry sauce was presented in front of us shortly, and we both began to eat. "How do you want to go about doing that? Just act like friends?"

"Yes. I suspect we will be spending much time together the next two weeks. And I suggest you accompany me a few meals at the Slytherin table."

I looked up, "Why not the other way around?"

He looked up as well, matching my eyes, "Because you and I both know that Gryffindors do not like me very well, and you seem to get a long fine with some Slytherins. You would not be totally shunned."

He had a point, but my guess the main reason why I wouldn't be shunned would be because Tom threatened everyone to treat me with respect. And I don't have that power over my house, so it would be instantly awkward. But then something reminded me of someone, and I returned my eyes on him from my turkey, "What about Lestrange?"

Tom sighed through his nose, as if he had suspected me to ask him that but wished not to discuss it. Regardless, he replied, "When he woke up, I made it abundantly clear that I knew about your _self discoveries _the past few weeks, and told him that I wanted it to stop." The sudden thought about what happened in the broom closet came to mind, and I wondered if Tom knew about that too, but being that it only happened earlier today, and only that guy, Macnair, knew about it, it was only a matter of time before it reaches Tom. I was stuck in a place that the only way out was to tell Tom about what happened. It would be less of a disgrace if he had known about it coming from me rather than a second party that had nothing to do with the situation. I licked my lips nervously, and shifted in my seat. He seemed to sense my nervousness, and cocked an expectant brow as if waiting for me to spill. Clearing my throat, I began, "Well, you know after Slughorn's party... I left alone, to go to my dorms. Well, that didn't happen, exactly." He put down his utensils and leaned foreword with his chin on his fist, as if bracing himself for what I'm going to to tell him. "Well, I don't know what happened, _exactly, _I just remember being pulled into a dark corner. And when I woke up, I wasn't alone...exactly."

"And who were you with... _Exactly?_"

"Lestrange," I pushed out. "In a broom closet."

His eyes narrowed, "And what were you doing with Lestrange, in a broom closet... _Exactly?_"

I bit my lip, "Shagging?" I was both terrified and taken back by his response; he groaned, and fell back into his chair, nearly shouting "_Bennett! _That's the most _vile _thing I ever heard of. In a _broom closet! _With _Lestrange!_ Do you have _any idea _what would happen if people found out about this once we start courting?"

"Well I'm _sorry, _it's not like I wasn't informed of this plan before this happened. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, it wasn't good for me anyways. I was drunk, I barely remembered how I managed to get up the dungeon steps," when I added that, his mouth closed, but his body was still tense, and his face was locked in a very stern expression. He looked like he was about to explode any second. I decided to test the waters, "Riddle...?"

"He took advantage of you?" he asked, in a bizarrely calm voice.

"I guess he did. Most guys do take that advantage, you know? It's not uncommon," I didn't know why I was defending Lestrange. It wasn't such a big deal, at least he wasn't some stranger from a bar, or one of the older guys from Slughorn's party that I didn't even know. That would be rape, wouldn't it? And it wasn't like he drugged me to do it, but still, Riddle's jaw was clenched in a way that made me want to take away sharp objects from him.

"Does anyone know about this?" His words were hard, like he thought about each of them before he actually said it. I thought about the question; there was Aurora, but she didn't know who I slept with, and I'm pretty sure she would keep a secret. Besides, I didn't want her to be a victim of Lord Voldemort's teenage angst. But there was one other, and it was Macnair. "Yes, I remember Lestrange telling Macnair about it in the hallway. I over heard them."

He nodded, jaw still clenched, but now moved his irises down to his plate where he picked up his fork and knife and began cutting up his food. After a few seconds I did the same, and then we were left in silence, only the sounds of dishes being washed, and put away by the House Elves' magic. After five minutes, Tom began to talk, his voice less tense as it was moments ago, "You're acting very nonchalant for someone who had their innocence stolen." At the word innocent, I looked up, a lopsided smile threatening to appear, "That's because it was taken a while ago, Riddle." I almost regretted my answer, when he returned his hard gaze at me. After several seconds, he sighed heavily through his nose, "I don't see why I'm surprised," he went back to his meal. "You are an unconventional girl, Bennett. Though I don't understand why you couldn't wait until marriage, like most girls."

"I don't want to get into that, Riddle," I pointed my fork at him before scooping up some stuffing, but then put it down and laid my chin on the knuckles of my hand. "But you seem disappointed. Did you want to be the man to take that privilege?"

He gave me a dirty look, "I want to make this perfectly clear, Bennett, that this relationship is nothing but professional. You will not see such intimacy with me during our courtship."

"Well, that's disappointing," I sighed, "How long is this torture going to last?"

His eyes returned to his plate, "Until Dumbledore looses interest in me." I inwardly sighed, that meant I might as well marry the guy. Dumbledore will always keep an eye on Tom until the day he dies.

"And during this time, that could possibly take the whole school year, I can't be with anyone on the side?" I asked, already having a panic attack. If I was going to be staying in this universe until Dumbledore figures out how to bounce us back home via portkey, I wanted have a little wizard fun. And the broom closet doesn't count; I don't even remember it. "No. That would be embarrassing to me. I'm already risking my reputation by being with a Gryffindor, I don't need anymore dishonour to my name," he briefly glanced up to catch my crossed look. "You agreed to this, Bennett, you will have to live with the consequences."

"Alright, fine, but the least you could do is actually treat me like a girlfriend. If you buy a cat to impress a girl, you're going to need to feed and play with it."

Tom brought down the goblet he was drinking from and peered at me for a moment, "I'm fairly sure you are capable of _feeding _and _playing with yourself, _Bennett."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. Did Riddle just make a dirty joke? At the sight of my fish mouth and wide eyes, as I struggled to say something to that, a smirk played at the Slytherin's lips, which were then open to put a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

The rest of our dinner was left in awkward silence. His dirty joke was making my eyes fleet over to him as if I was just about to miss the second head he was going to grow from his shoulder. By the time we finished eating, Tom insisted on escorting me to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, due to the prefects out doing their duties, and there would be less trouble if he came with me. I'd like to think he wanted to do this, as is proper for the end of a "date", but I'd probably be wrong. As we walked there, I thought about what had happen today, and what I was going to tell the guys. They would be confuse that I got my report finished, but I suppose it was a bit of their fault that they hadn't reminded me that it was due Friday to begin with. They sort of went along with my plans. With that sudden realization, I was a bit distraught that they didn't tell me. I wasted a whole month brewing a potion, that I didn't really need, seeing as Tom was going to bribe me with the report in the first place. What should I say about Tom? They know I immensely don't like the guy, so they would find it suspicious that I just randomly started dating him. And what would my sister say? Tom was her love interest since we arrived... Did she feel the same way now even after the party?

We arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, and faced each other. "Good night, Bennett," was all he said. I had half expected him to dock off points like the last time, but he didn't. He turned away, intending to leave, but I stopped him, "That's it?" He turned towards me, slightly confused. "No kiss good night?" I asked, crossing my arms. His lids dropped half way, "You can't be serious. This was not a date..." I rolled my eyes at his answer, "Well, you want people to believe that we're together, you're going to need a little bit of practice..." I watched him walk back to where I stood, and nearly stumbled back at how close he stopped in front of me. I had to crane my neck a little bit to catch his eyes that were fixed on mine. He was taller than me, but not a full foot. He had to be at least 6'1", while I was 5'7", so my forehead was in alignment with his nose. For a moment, I thought he was actually going to kiss me, but then I felt stupid for thinking that. Instead, I felt his hand grasp my own and then held my fingers to bring them up to his mouth, where he kissed the back of my knuckles with dry lips. "Good night, Evangeline," he gave a court nod and turned promptly. I watched his retreated back with a goofy smile on my face. "Stop smiling like that," I heard him call from down the hall, causing me to laugh silently. I turned to the Portrait of the Fat Lady once he bounded down the stairs out of view. The woman in the painting was having a hard time hiding her giggles, "My, my! Quite the difference from last month!"

I snorted, "I know right? Forget-Me-Never."

The next morning came, and I found myself humming as I ran some gel through my short hair, and craning my neck to conceal the love bite that was till there thanks to Lestrange. It was Tuesday, meaning I had Defence Against The Dark Arts first, and I hoped today's lesson would be at least interesting. After pulling on my solid red leggings, and my spool heels, I started to button up my blouse, neglecting in tucking it in.

"So, how did it go yesterday?" Kay asked, lacing up her shoes.

"Huh?" I looked up surprised.

"The Polyjuice deal... Did you get the books?"

"Uh, yeah..." I glanced down, remembering I had lied to Prewett, even though I didn't have to, necessarily.

"It took that long? You were gone from dinner and late evening," She sat on her bed, looking at me through her bangs that were now growing in front of her eyes.

"Oh, well...After I went to get something to eat. You know? Hey, look at the time, we better get some breakfast," I jumped up as I pulled the sweater vest over my head and grabbed my robe and satchel. When we got to the Gryffindor table, Prewett and Weasley were already there. I just realized I hadn't seen the latter since the party, which reminded me why he left in the first place. He was drunk, and emotionally distraught because of a certain Black. He looked relatively normal at the table, but I saw his eyes fleeting over to the Slytherin table every time he felt it was safe. Which then reminded me of the night before, and I had to sneak a look at the Slytherin table aswell. He wasn't there. But Lestrange was, and I accidently locked eyes with him for a brief moment, but we both pulled away just as fast as it happened.

I sat down and began putting food on my tray, as I over heard Heidi's conversation a few persons away. It was about Lestrange, how he ditched her at the party and hadn't talked to him since. I smirked into my pumpkin juice at this, since I knew exactly why he ditched her last night. "So, The Fright Fight is coming up soon," Kay began to talk, diverting my attention to our group. "What are the plans this year?"

"Same as every year, " Someone said behind me - it was Brevis Birch - and sat down to my right. "Scare as much Hufflepuffs as we can," he grinned over to the guy that stood behind him, who I now recognized as Gregory Grudgeon, our seeker. I looked up at them, "Well, that seems a little weak, and easy."

"Oh, right, you're new here," Gregory mused. "Well, each house has a reputation, even during the Fright Fight. Hufflepuffs are usually easier to scare. Ravenclaws are smart, so it's a little harder to trick them. And Slytherins, well, creepy is in their nature. So, easier to scare the Hufflepuffs."

"Ah, right. This is the first time I ever witnessed Gryffindors taking the easy way out, and not accepting a challenge," I said, refilling my goblet, then gave a side glance at both Birch and Grudgeon.

"Alright, Bennett, if you are so sure of yourself, then why don't you only target Ravenclaws and Slytherins, eh?" Birch cocked an eyebrow. "Then we will see who's got the more screams."

"Maybe I will... But If I find out that any of you scares my brother, I'll get you back so bad, you will have to spend the rest of your miserable life at the mental ward at St. Mongo's," I warned everyone within earshot and they all 'Oooo'd'. At that moment, Gregory turned around, "Speaking of Slytherins... What do you want, Malfoy?" At the mention of the name, I looked up to see the familiar blond and gray-eyed man that I come to realize I saw of rarely, which was a surprise because Malfoy was a well-talked about name, and he was one of the most "popular" males in this school. "Nothing from you, that's for sure, Grudgeon," Malfoy hissed. He turned away from him, and to me. "Bennett, Riddle wished me to give this to you. Read it in private," he gave the evil eye to my friends and then promptly walked away. I looked down at the folded piece of parchment with my name written in his elegant hand writing.

"Why is Riddle sending you notes?" Weasley asked, his attention away from Cedrella's back and to my hand.

"Is it a love note?" Brevis made to grab it, But I pulled it away from his reach. At my reaction, him and Greg's faces broke out in huge grins, "Oooo! How _scandalous. _The Gryffindor Queen and the Slytherin King having a little forbidden romance?"

I flushed deeply, even though that was the impression Riddle kind of wanted to make, but that wasn't entirely why I was flushing. "Gryffindor Queen? What are you getting back?"

"Don't be so coy, Evan," I heard Kay say, making me turn to her as she finished her grape fruit. "You've pretty much taken Abbot's place as Queen Gryffindor. Why do you think she doesn't like you very much?" This was news to me. I just thought Abbot didn't like me, because... well, I don't really know why she didn't like me. I just thought it was a mutual thing. Never occurred to me that she was jealous of the reputation I stole from her. "O~kay," I said, not knowing how to take this. I was never the most popular person in my school, so now I knew how Harry felt. Sure, I was known, and to a certain extent popular back in my world, but that was because I was known to be the prankster, the bully, the one that everyone counted on to get into trouble. But Queen Bee? Never thought it would happen. "Who's the King Bee then?"

"Psh, do you have to ask?" Brevis said, sticking his chin up. "Me of course. Can't you tell? Captain of the Quidditch Team... Ridiculously handsome."

Prewett rolled his eyes, "Don't get a big head now, your helmet won't fit."

"Jealous?" The captain cocked his head to the side.

Deciding to end this little cock fight, I asked, "If Tom is the King Slytherin. Who's the Queen?"

Everyone shared a look, as if knowing the answer all too well. Brevis turned to me first, "Well, Lucretia Black, of course."

"Yeah," Gregory added, a smirk itching to appear.

"Lucretia Black," I heard Kay start, moving my attention over to her. "I'd be careful of her, Evan, especially if you're hanging out with Riddle and the rest of the Slug Club. She's a particularly nasty witch..."

"Why haven't I heard of her then?" I asked, folding the note into my bra, away from Brevis' grabby hands.

"Lucretia doesn't fraternize with anyone other than Slytherins and some Purebloods in other houses," Prewett quipped. "I'm sure you've seen her around, Evan. But she's one of those immensely classy ladies; nothing like you or Abbot. But she's evil..."

"Why would I need to be careful about her if I'm going to be hanging out with Riddle?" I asked, looking between the two. This time, Kay answered me, "Because in fifth year, Lucretia was seriously smitten with him, and I suppose she still is. She tried fruitlessly for him to court her, but he rejected multiple times. And since then she hadn't let any girl get remotely close to him romantically."

"But that won't happen to Evangeline, " Weasley quipped in. "Why would she ever get involved with a Snake? Especially a Snake like Riddle."

I cleared my throat, wanting to get out of this conversation, "Class is going to start...We should get going."

* * *

**Well, I hope that was satisfactory! I wasn't initially going to put i Lucretia... But I decided too. I like some girl drama. And everyone loves to hate a jealous bitch. It's fun. So remember, if you're going to review DONT SPOIL THE STORY BY WRITING YOUR THEORIES OR IDEAS OF WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE REVIEWS. PLEASE. Even if you put it in some code. If you really would like to discuss it in detail, my inbox is open, or you could email me. at hotmail dot com. **

**Hope to hear from you guys, and happy readings xoxox**

**ps. I will be updating the pictures in my profile eventually, as there are new characters going to be introduced.  
**


	14. Mean Girls

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**Woo! Sorry this took a few days longer than usual. Having a little writers block with Fifteen, and Fanfiction was giving me a hard time this afternoon... But I refused to eat lunch until I got this out, so I am currently starving. Just a reminder, the poll's still up, so if you still haven't gotten the chance to vote, PLEASE DO. **

RJ Lewis the III: **Yeah, I've always thought Voldemort and Tom are two different people. I could only imagine you change when you split your soul into seven pieces. **

VanillaFieldsOfGold: **Your review made me giggle a little. As for the flash backs, they do seem a bit abrupt and random, though I only fit them in the middle of stories as story breakers. And I cut off the juicy parts, because I want readers to start drawing out their on conclusions. Also, the reason why I show random flash backs in different times, is because during these flash backs and times, they reveal something in the story that I feel is appropriate to explain during this time in the chapter, instead of wasting one or two chapters soully on explaining to the protagonists and readers about their past. And as stated by a reviewer before, the flashbacks are sort of another story all together- a second plot, that just makes the Bennett's current situation even more complicated. But don't worry, it'll all be explained before the last couple of chapters of this story. **

**RANDOM FACT:  
**Some random facts foreshadow some events. Only some ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**.  
_Mean Girls_

* * *

When we arrived at class, Professor Merrythought was already there, sitting at her desk reading the text book with her spectacles. Me and Weasley were one of the early ones so we took our seat, and then he turned around and began to have a conversation with Brevis, who sat behind us. I took this moment to reach into my bra and take out the note from Riddle. Unfolding it, I saw the message in his perfect calligraphy.

_Evangeline,_

_Meet me in the broom cupboard under the stairs of the Astronomy Tower after Astronomy class_

_Tom M. Riddle. _

I narrowed my eyes at the words broom cupboard. Bad things happen in broom closets. And bathrooms. I suddenly felt breathing on the back of my neck, "Ooooo, a secret meeting!" I heard Brevis say, which immediately made me stuff the note back into my brasier and glare at the Quidditch captain. "Birch! God damnit, I will sock you in the face if you do that again," just then, Pocock arrived, taking his seat on the other side of me, "Really, Bennett, it's not necessary to get riled up on Birch this early. Save your energy."

"Mr. Pocock is right," came Merrythought. At her voice we all turned around. "You will be needing all that aggression for Thursday."

"What's happening Thursday?" Septimus asked.

"The school's Dueling Competition. One Thursday every month will be sacrificed to the seventh and sixth years Dueling Matches. While Wednesdays are sacrificed for the fourth and fifth years. This Thursday will be the qualification round, and everyone is participating," by now, everyone was paying attention to the old woman. While a majority of the males in the class clapped hands and grinned at this opportunity, most girls groaned. I was not one of them.

"I expect everyone should prepare before hand," the professor continued as she went over behind her desk and got a trunk that was jerking about. "However, due to the lack of space we have in this class room, we would not have a safe environment for everyone to practice dueling at the same time. So, we're going to do a little bit of reviewing, starting with basic third year spells, like the Boggart-Banishing Spell."

"Boggart-Banishing Spell?" Daniel repeated. "How will that help us with dueling, professor?"

"Glad you asked, Mr. Pocock. Before entering a duel, I suspect that people should be at least able to face their fears to be ready for an actual duel. Think of it as a confidence booster," with the flick of her wand, Merrythought stacked the desks practically right over our heads, and then against the walls so we had the entire class room. She told us to line up, and we did. I made a point to go as farther back as possible, because at the moment I rather not see what my greatest fears are. But, Weasley grabbed my shoulders and pulled me near the front. I was rigid stiff. I had a huge idea as to what exactly was going to come out of there. And I _really _rather not be facing it right now.

The first person to go was Irma Pince, naturally. The Head Girl stepped in front of the trunk just when Merrythought opened it up. Already this was a strange occurrence. Because two pale hands gripped the side of the trunk and was about to pull himself over it. I caught a glimpse of black parted hair, something very familiar, but as soon as it came, Irma pointed at it and said "_riddikulus"._ Instead of a suspiciously familiar male student coming from the trunk, his head was replaced with an octopus.

Next up was Joseph Bell, my roommate's twin. He stepped up to the plate and watched as the boggart twisted into something new - someone with blond curls laced with silver strands, and pulled up in a pony tail. The man looked to be in his 50s, same age as Dumbledore, but despite his class of clothes - which were stained with blood - he was menacing looking. If I had to take a wild guess it was Grindelwald. Joseph hesitated, unlike Irma, and swallowed a lump in his throat. After he had shouted the spell, the blonde murderer shrunk down to a shaggy sand-coloured dog.

After him, it was Jeanette, who had the same boggart, though this time she changed him into a shaggy orange cat. Next up was Daniel Pocock, and I actually paid more attention to him for this. I half expected to see Riddle, or Professor Merrythought giving him a Troll on his final exams. Instead, the shaggy orange cat slumped to the floor and formed three dead bodies, one of a teenage boy, one of a girl no older than seven, and the last of an older woman that looks to be in her late thirties or early forties. I saw Daniel's hand grip on his wand when he saw the forms, but like Irma, he wasted no time to change the boggart into something different. The bodies bursted into confetti.

Next was Birch, who was in front of me while Weasley was behind me, keeping me perfectly still. When the Gryffindor Captain walked up to the trunk, the confetti whirled like a mini tornado until it was a swarm of bee's. After they flew around, they headed right towards Birch, but just before they could hit him, he shouted _riddikulus_, turning them into a flutter of butterflies. "Your turn, Bennett," he winked at me, and I pouted. I was beginning to push back, but Weasley was winning as he shoved me up to the front. My palms were sweaty when I gripped my wand, and stood rigid still at the swarm of butterflies. They danced around for a little bit before diving back into the trunk. For a moment, everyone was confused, but then the top flew open and a certain silence fell on everyone. A shadow loomed inside, as one ridiculously large hairless black leg with a very sharp tip poked out, and then another, and another...and another.

I knew it.

I knew that game was coming to haunt me. My irrational fear of spiders was heightened by a silly indie game called Limbo. The noir-esque video game itself was awesome, but that spider...

My eyes widened as the legs of the spider hoisted her body halfway out of the trunk, but the bulbous button still welled inside, creating the illusion of being in the shadows much like the game. While four out of six legs anchoured itself outside the trunk, the front left one, arched back and pointed its black jagged leg at me, like the video game, and just like the game, I shouted, "Fuck this!" I jumped just in time into Septimus' arms as the large dagger-like leg came plummeting down and cracked the stone floor in a loud crash that shook the room.

"Jesus, Bennett!"

"Miss Bennett, I suggest you say the spell before-" The monstrous spider (rivaling that of the size of Aragog, and Ron Weasley's own boggart) lifted his leg again, and tried to attack both me and Septimus. It missed, but I ended up rolling on the ground directly under it. The sharp leg pulled up, and pointed at me before it raised it at its knee, ready to stab me through the stomach. I raised my wand, fumbling over the word before I finally shouted "RIDDIKULUS!" Just before the end of his leg could touch my stomach, something small and fluffy landed on my gut making me go "oaff". I looked down to see a grey kitten mewing at me from my stomach, while two dozen more kittens were falling onto the floor gently around the trunk.

I slumped onto my back staring at the ceiling and the curious eyes of my DADA class. "I hate spiders," I sighed.

By the end of Transfiguration my nerves had calmed down due to an interesting class with Professor Dumbledore. Birch and Weasley got their just desserts when Dumbledore demonstrated human-to-animal transfiguration with them. Birch got turned into a gray and black ferret, and Weasley turned into a golden-retriever. Birch bit on Weasley's tail, and then the dog chased him around the class room. It was quite a sight to see.

I left Kathryn and Kathleen to go to my Double Potions class, where I would see Riddle for the first time today. I wondered if he was going to act differently there, as according to our plan. Then that reminded me what the guys told me at breakfast, about Lucretia Black. I never paid much attention to the people in that class, but I'd think I would remember someone like that. I mean, if Abbot is in that class, why not Lucretia? The first thing I did was scope out the room when I got to the class. I was early, so the only person there was Tom, naturally, Lestrange, Alphard Black - who's far too quiet to notice. I never realized he was in this class until the third week of school - and Jeanette Bell, the only other Gryffindor.

When I closed the door, Lestrange turn in my direction, but turned back when he felt a pair of eyes on him. I'll give you three guesses who. With my eyes glued onto the floor I walked over to my desk, and even if there was nearly no one in the room to show this off, I combed the short hairs behind my ear and stole a glance at Riddle. I could have sworn he was looking at me from the corner of my eye, but if he was, it was probably because he noticed me looking at him.

I tore my eyes off of him when I heard the door open again, and the rest of the Gryffindors came in. First Abbot, who took a seat in front of me, but not failing to shoot me glare to kill, then Chelsea Brower, Matilda Brown, Frank King, and Kristy Swift. Chelsea was for some odd reason, friends with Heidi, but she, and her sister Zoe, didn't seem like they would enjoy her company. In fact, every time Chelsea is with her, she does not look thrilled. Matilda Brown is like Prunella in a sense that they're both pretty stupid, but Matilda is by far the most unfortunate looking if you had to compare her. Frank King, one of three Gryffindor males in this class, was Heidi's stalker and cabana boy. Always lagging after her with her books. Lastly, there was Kristy Swift, the whole second in command type of deal. If I would make a reference to Mean Girls, Heidi would be Ragina George, Kristy would be Gretchen Wieners, Matilda would be Karen Smith, and Chelsea would seem like Lindsay Lohan's character, but she doesn't seem like an attention whore. So basically, that whole group, is much like the girls that my sister is friends with. Which makes me wonder a bit... If Lucretia isn't in that popular group, then there is a whole other popular Slytherin group that I'm not aware of. Maybe I should ask Iris when I get the chance.

After the rest of the Gryffindors came into class, the rest of the Slytherins came too. I paid special attention to them, trying to remember their names from attendance calling. Janice Wilkes, Kyle Bole, Amandeep Sudan, Jane Pucey, Jackson Greengrass, and James McCain. Nope. No girl by the name of Lucretia. I've been here for over a month and I'm still surprised that I haven't come across her even if we supposedly run in different circles. I turned my attention back at my desk, and a few seconds after Slughorn joined us as well.

"Alright, class, settle down, settle down," he called, making the chattering students quiet down. Everyone turned to him as he stood in front of the black board, "Today we start our first project. This potion will take roughly a month to brew. Also, you will acquire a partner for it as well, so why don't you do that right now before we begin?" Immediately, the sound of screeching of stools filled the class room and people's shoes hitting stone as they made their way to their friends to partner up. I went to look around the room to see who's left, but my nose met with a chest, making me look up to see Tom already at my desk. "Why, yes, Riddle, I'd love to be your partner," I said half-sarcastically. He didn't say anything, but offered himself the empty seat on the other side of me.

Once everyone was settled, Slughorn began speaking again. "Now, the potion you will be making is complicated, so be sure that you follow the instructions perfectly. It is called The Polyjuice Potion," as soon as he said the name, my face fell. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I muttered, sinking into my stool. I saw from the corner of my eye Tom smirking slightly. Smug bastard.

Slughorn began to explain what it does, which made people all the more excited. I just spent a month of my life doing it, and now I have to do it again. But this time, I have to change into my partner, which was Tom. I wondered what it would be like to be in Tom's body. I wondered would be like if Tom was in my body...

When he took the Polyjuice potion. That's totally what I meant.

Slughorn wrote down the ingredients on the board, but for me it was unneeded. I pretty much still remember how to make it, and even if I did still have the book in the Room of Requirement, that I still have to go to before Astronomy class. While Slughorn sat at his desk and the rest of the class went to work on writing down the ingredients and talking with their partners, I turned to Tom who was writing it down. I was not, seeing as there obviously was no point.

"Déjà vu, Bennett?" Tom said over his notes.

"Shut up," I growled, laying my head down on the desk, ear flat and looking at his quill as it trailed across the paper perfectly.

He tisked me, then said in a whisper enough for only me to hear, "That's no way to talk to your future boyfriend."

The one eyebrow that wasn't pressed against the counter moved upward in interest, "Confident little snake for saying that in the public." I raised my head, and combed out the flatness in my hair. "So, I'm going to be turning into you... Is there any bodily functions I should know about?" Like talking to snakes, or misplaced soul pieces.

He glanced at me before writing down the last couple of instructions, "Prepare for urinating while standing up."

I looked at him very strangely, "Did you just make a penis joke? I think I'm a bad influence."

"Yes, that was in bad taste," he sighed, leaning back from the table after he had finished. "Did you get the note I sent Malfoy to give you?" He changed the subject, and I was slightly relieved for.

"Yes, but now that I think about it, you could have given, or told me, right now..." I trailed off, watching everyone prep for the potion. To not look suspicious, I got out my cauldron and put it on the burner, and then added water via wand.

"It was all for appearance," be began, summoning the ingredients rather than going up like the rest of the class. He opened the bottle of Lacewing Flies that had already been stewed for twenty-one days. "I knew your friends would put their noses in your business as soon as a Slytherin came to your table with a note from another Slytherin."

"You're an evil genius," I pointed out the obvious rather casually. I took the jar of leeches and plucked one out with the tongs. Not wanting to deal with its squirming body as I tried to cut off its mouth, I petrified it with my wand, and grabbed a knife. "So, what do you need me for after Astronomy?"

He hesitated, and I looked over at him in time to catch the inclined head of Heidi Abbot. She started to listening in as soon as I asked that, so I was not entirely surprised when Tom clearly stated, a volume louder than before - turning to me in the process- "I want some alone time with you, is all, Evangeline."

I smirked at his little act, and decided to join in myself by moving a little closer so that our shoulders were touching and then tried to put on my best flirty voice. "Alright then, I'll see you after Astronomy."

We had to leave my cauldron in the class room, making my bag considerably lighter as I left the potions class room. Once I made it to the steps that lead up stairs, Riddle stopped me and pulled me slightly away. "Your housemate is quite the nosy one," he said in a hushed voice. "This may be beneficial." When I tore my eyes for a moment away, I saw that Heidi was talking to one of her girl friends and glancing in our direction quite obviously. "Yes, she would be sure to spread gossip," I looked back over to him. "Did you just pull me here to pretend we're talking to each other?"

"I'm going to do that a lot, Bennett, get used to it," he sighed, causing his breath to hit my face and knock a strand of hair into my eyes. I was taken off guard at how good his breath smelt, and then wondered how good it would taste. "Quick, brush my hair behind my ears," I said, looking at that strand.

"What?" Tom asked bewildered, "Why would I do that?"

"It just looks romantic from afar... Do it or I'll do something embarrassing," I moved my glare onto him, but tamed enough that it couldn't be recognized from afar. Riddle huffed, but muttered a fine before he raised a large hand and gently brushed the hair with his fingers and brought it behind my ear, which grew hot from his touch. I caught his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and due to this I had to put my foot foreword to stop myself from leaning into him. But, his fingers slid off and landed back to his side and I was no longer looking in his eyes. I guess I should savour the colour now, before it turns a creepy red with slit pupils. He cleared his throat, drawing me back to reality, "I should go, I have some studying to do." He bowed his head, hands behind his back, "See you in Astronomy, Evangeline." I nodded and gave a short good bye before he left to the Slytherin common rooms. I turned to go back up stairs, but long red hair distracted me, and when I turned to look I was practically staring back at a zombie-form of Lestrange. He looked completely betrayed, but above all else, spiteful, like the first day I met him. I didn't stay longer, already feeling some kind of guilt. I did use him... for hair. And in the end I didn't really need it since Tom was planning on giving my report in the first place. But it had been fun while it lasted, and I suppose that I did feel something small... I reminded myself it was Lestrange, and then carried myself back up the stairs quickly.

The first thing I did was return to the Room of Requirement. I dumped the left over Polyjuice Potion - it would only get bad if I kept it for a month - and shoved the cloak, the books, and the report into my bag, but I didn't leave just yet. Instead, I sat on one the sofas the room conjured up, and began to think, for once, of how I got here.

* * *

_**August 8th, 2010**_

The weather was hot, strange for London, but not so strange that it was also cloudy, blocking out any moon rays. It was mostly humid, making it incredibly hard for Evangeline to have a cigarette. She was sitting at the base of the tree in her backyard, the one outside her bedroom window. It was 12 am, and she was baby sitting like usual. With mom's new job, that's all she seemed to be doing. An hour ago, she had to drive down to a house party and drag her stupid teenage sister out, carrying along a sleeping twelve year old, and a disgruntled soon-to-be fourteen year old. When she got there, her sister was obviously high. Not drunk, high. So the twenty-year old had to flip her onto her shoulder, shove her in the back, and put some crisps in her hands to shut her mouth up for the entire ride. Evan wondered if she was ever that bad when she was sixteen. She wasn't right? Yeah, she came home drunk a few times, but it wasn't like she was so inebriated to the point where she had to get someone to fling her over her shoulder and drag her ass home. She always got rides, she always climbed into bed, and that was the last her parents would hear from her for the next couple of days.

Regardless. Iris was finally asleep, so was Basil, and Hector might be too, depending on if he's still in a teenage-angsty mood.

Evan leaned her head against the tree trunk, eyes closed, and head off to five days from now. On the thirteenth was the day she was looking for. The one day where her mom had the day off, and so would she. The oldest child's life changed dramatically three years ago when her father left, and the once problem child was now a role model. With her mother home on the Friday coming up, insured Evan some freedom. And usually people her age wanted to do something... well, something twenty-appropriate. Like going to a pub with some mates. Clubbing, and flirting with the guys. But, no, Evan wanted to keep it more... personal. On the thirteenth, it was the last day of the Harry Potter Exhibit. She had wanted to go to this since the beginning of July, when it had opened, and she never had the time nor money to go, until now.

Once the cigarette was coming down to the filter, the back door slid open, and there stood her mom in all her ageless glory. She had a sad smile on her face, and Evan wondered what was wrong. "I thought you were quitting?" Katherine asked, nodding over to the cancer stick in her hand. Evan sighed, looking mildly guilty, and forced herself to shove the embers into the dirt, "I'm trying. It's hard. Harder than I thought it would." She still had that sad smile as she nodded, "Yeah... Well, you might want to light up another one. I've got some bad news."

"Mom, please don't tell me you got fired," Evan said, shoulders slumped. Katherine had a real attitude problem with her editor, even if the editor was her late best friend's brother. That's probably why she had an attitude problem with him. Him and his slimy fingers. The older woman shook her head, "No, no, it's not that. But Zach's making me work Friday. I'm sorry honey, but you won't be able to go to the exhibit."

Evan's face visibly dropped. She sacrificed so much for her mother, and she couldn't have one day off, even for a couple of hours? "But mom, this is the last day...They're not bringing it back again. Not for a few years at least. You have got to be joking... Please tell me you're joking." Katherine's expression was evident that she was not joking, which only dampened Evangeline's mood even more. "Mom, I never go out anymore... I don't even go to school... I work too... A few hours is all I ask." The mother sighed, sitting down next to her daughter, "How much are the tickets?" Evan looked at her oddly, but then returned her eyes to the grass as she thought, "Uh, 15 pounds for an adult. 12 pounds for students, and 9 for children." She watched as her mother reached into her purse and take her her wallet. She peered inside, then took out the banknotes inside, "Here's 60 pounds. Take your siblings with you. Just make sure they don't break anything."

The oldest Bennett child looked down at the money and then at her mom. It was the closest thing she could get to having a day outside. To get what she wanted. Hopefully and maybe, after this she would able to have a little fun again. To have a day, or two, to herself, and finally be twenty. Evangeline took the banknotes, "Just know I'm not responsible for Iris' screw ups."

* * *

I spent an hour and a half in the Room of Requirement going back and forth from doing homework, working on my animagus so I can transform my clothes as well - I was only able to transform my underwear with me, so at least I'm making some progress - and thinking about my current situation. I never liked girl drama in High School, and magical girl drama just seemed even messier. All because I wanted to do a report on Morgan Le Fey. Damn my determination. I left the room, and went to the dorm, seeing as I had another hour or so until dinner. Classes were most likely over for all students, so I wasn't surprised that the common room was full with Gryffindors, mostly girls. As soon as I walked in, though, I felt like I just walked into a trap in an Indiana Jones movie. All heads turned to me like stone heads of statues ready to shoot out arrows to kill me. The chatter that was filling the room died down, and replaced by whispers. I looked at everyone oddly, and then sped walked right passed them towards the door that lead up to the girl's dorms. When I got into the one of the two seventh year dorms - mine - I was bombarded by three women. Kay, Jeanette, and Chelsea.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I should have seen the signs!"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

I held up my arms as if to surrender, and looked between the three completely caught off guard, "What the hell are you going on about?" They had backed me up against a wall, and all I wanted to do was go into my bed and shut the curtains. Kathleen stepped up, pushing away Jeanette and Chelsea to get nearly up in my face, "I told you it would be dangerous. I can't believe you're seeing a Slytherin, Evangeline!" My brows furrowed at this. Wow, bad news travels fast. "How'd did you guys-"

"Abbot," Chelsea said, stepping beside Kathleen. "She saw you and Riddle flirting during potions... She told everyone in Common Room." They finally let me free from the corner and allowed me to walk over to my bed where they all sat beside me, "Who knows?" I asked, wondering how far this traveled in just a short amount of hours. This time, Jeanette answered, "Just the Gryffindor girls and some boys. It hasn't left the common room just yet." I nodded. At least it didn't spread to the other houses. But this time I was already a traitor to my house, or at least to most people. "Is this just a rumour?" I looked at Kay, and she continued, "I mean, you always said that you didn't like Riddle. It wouldn't make sense if you..." She trailed off when she saw the look on my face, and her palm met her forehead. "Oh, Evan. You can't be smitten with him! He's a Slytherin! He's...He's... Riddle!"

"Hey, sometimes people end up with someone they initially disliked," I defended, feeling overwhelmed. "Besides... Riddle is interested in me too, so~"

"Yeah, interested in you as a project," Chelsea snorted. "What are you thinking, woman? Snakes and lions are not supposed to get along, let alone _date._"

"Shut up, Brower," Jeanette scolded, "If she and Riddle like each other, there's nothing we can say, now can we?" The two girls shared a glare, and then returned their eyes on me. "When did this start?" Kay asked, changing the subject in a different direction. I decided not to lie... Or at least bend the truth. But seeing as only Kathleen knew about my Polyjuice plan, I had to bend the truth. "Well, last night when..." I looked at Vandal implying with my eyes, "I tried to ask for the library books that he took from me. Instead he...actually did my report for me, seeing as I wasted so much time. Then, he asked if we could get something to eat together in the kitchens, because neither of us was at the dinner." I could hear the gears working in my best friend's mind as she put together all the pieces, "That explains why you were late last night! Why didn't you tell me about it?" She hit me on the shoulder and I winced. Rubbing it, I replied, "Well, I didn't think much of it at the time. I didn't think it would become this much of a problem right now. Can we drop this? I just want to relax my head... This day is already long enough." I didn't leave them any choice, I pushed them off the mattress and pulled the curtains around my bed and fell onto my pillow.

I didn't sleep or take a nap. Instead, I just laid my head on my pillow and just began to think. I've been doing that a lot today, I've realized. Before I knew it, Kay was telling me that Dinner should be ready soon, so I pulled myself up, and combed my fingers through my hair so it wouldn't look very messy. Considering I've been moving around on my bed for a while, I probably looked like Sid Vicious or something. When I saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I groaned. I looked like I just walked out of a hurricane. I told the girls I'd meet them there, I'd just needed to go to the washroom. I closed the door, and washed my face, and for once in my life, flattened my hair with water until it just looked like a Bieber/Lesbian hair cut. It was starting to grow since I last cut it, which was in July. The fringe that laid just above my brow was down just under it, making me shake it out of my face. The sides were now down to my jaw bone, and the back was forming a mullet that I refused to introduce to the 40s. I grabbed a pair of scissors from the cupboard - seeing as I will probably cut myself using my wand - and cut the length of the back. It was a straight cut, nothing layered, just enough to avoid an awkward hair style. After that, I brushed the hair into the trash, and filled in the black baggies under my eyes with foundation and concealer, and left the washroom.

Everyone had left for dinner by that time, so the Common Room was empty. It was only a matter of time before Heidi moved the news outside this room, and it seemed like dinner was the best place to do that. I skipped down the steps, ignoring people along the way. Whether they knew about it or not, I wasn't going to linger and ask them about it. I got to the Great Hall just in the nick of time, and found myself a spot at the table, across from Kay and in between Chelsea and her sister, Zoe. "Did you cut your hair?" Chelsea asked, looking at shortened length. I nodded, "I don't like long hair, and it was getting to that point." I reached over the food and started making my plate, filling it with chicken wings, roast potatoes, grilled zucchini, and steamed broccoli. I glanced up every once in a while, always catching the eyes of a girl that was bold enough to look at me, but not brave enough to hold the stare once I caught them in the act. I sighed, and whispered just enough for my surrounding company to hear, "Is it that shocking for a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin?"

"Dating, yes. Sure, there's some people who crush on each other, and others who keep it secret. But this is public," Zoe Brower, a sixth year, replied this time. "Add to the fact that it's Riddle. Riddle never see's anyone romantically. Something like this will go down in social history." I groaned. Great. It wasn't a positive reputation to most Gryffindors, because a majority of eyes on me were heated. I had been the first girl to make the Quidditch Team, the first girl to get into the Slug Club, now the first girl that Riddle has "ever been interested in". What's next? The first girl to grow a penis? Oh, wait, I've done that... I scratched the bridge of my nose and looked at Zoe, "How long do you expect the rest of the school will find out?" She shrugged, "Since Heidi knows... I'll give it a day. Are you and Riddle serious?"

I scoffed, "Are you kidding me? We don't even have a label to put next our names. I don't know why people are making a big deal about this. " I stuck my fork into a little green tree and looked over to the Slytherin table, silently hoping to find Riddle amongst them, but I didn't. But I did see a familiar blonde standing up over Cedrella, but talking to that Indian girl. From afar, it seemed the conversation was heated. I was curious, trying to read their lips but failed. From the corner of my eye I saw a group of three women walking quite fast down the Slytherin table. I put down my fork as I watched these three girls. They looked to be either in their sixth or seventh year, and I could have sworn I recognized at least one from my Astronomy class, and perhaps another from my Divination, but I wasn't quite sure. There was a tall girl, that looked too old to be seventeen, with wavy brown hair pinned by a nice barrette on the side of her head, and modest brown shadowed eyes. Another girl was shorter, much shoulder, with large ringlet blond hair and big apples for cheeks as she wore a very fake smile. But the girl in the middle, an average height, with black hair and a straight fringe. She was too skinny for comfort, but still managed to have a bust that curiously didn't snap her in half. Her face was pallid, contrasting with her hair, her red lipstick, and her black eyeshadow that pierced her blue eyes, making them noticeable even over to the Gryffindor table. Her black hair was curled, the front layers pinned behind her head, but her bangs still in place. And in her long fingered hand, her nails tapping along the goblet she held. They stopped in front of my sister, who paused her argument with Amandeep and turned slowly. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I knew the pallid face girl was talking in long sentences, while Iris was talking in short. My food was completely abandoned at this point; I didn't trust this girl, and I felt the urge to get up from my seat and go to investigate. But I was sorely reminded that Iris was sixteen, and could handle her own situation.

Then, I saw it. The raven-haired girl fumbled with her glass and it spilled all over the front of my sister's clothes. She, and her friends, apologized profusely but evidently lying. They matted her down suddenly, attempting to "clean off" the grape juice, as Iris began to protest. By now all attention was directed to the Slytherin table, and I was moving my leg from out under the bench. That's when it got worst. The tall brunette tugged on Iris' skirt, ripping it in half. For everyone that watched, it looked like an accident, and the way the brunette put her hand to her lips, only further made it look like that. The plaid material hung at her hip before it fell down to her feet. After that I pushed myself off the bench, spotting Hector who was a few steps ahead of me. We ran over to the Slytherin table, but he got there first, just in time to wrap Iris in his robes, shielding her half nude form form from the laughing audience. When I got to the table, I put myself between my siblings and the three girls. Hector was starting to pull Iris away from the Great Hall; Basil hot on their heels.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! It was an accident... We didn't mean too," the raven-haired girl said as she eyed me. "You must be Iris' Gryffindor sister... My name is Lucretia Black," she extended her well manicured hand. "Pleased to meet you." As soon as she said her name, it suddenly dawned on me. I had seen her around the school, but her pompous attitude made me not care. I just figured that she was just another "classy" girl that wasn't a threat. I suppose I was wrong. I was looking at her hand, hoping to burn it with my stare alone. "I hope there is no hard feelings..." she pressed, looking at me with that faux-innocent, wide blue eyes. I suddenly remembered that Iris went to the party with Riddle, and remembered what Kay had told me about how Lucretia never let any girl go near Riddle romantically. My eyes narrowed. Before, I was just going to ignore this woman as much as possible if she ever did become a problem with dating Riddle, but this...this just got personal.

I looked back down at her hand, and then back at her. Instead of grasping it like how everyone should have done, or stormed off, I bald my fingers into a fist and pulled it back. The first thing I felt was my fist connecting with her crystalized blue eye, and then I heard the slip of her heel as she landed on the ground. I didn't bother to see the attention I attracted, from the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, our even the outraged staff table. I walked around Lucretia, who was screaming at my retreating form, clutching her likely bruised eye.

I'll be sure to give Lucretia Black a run of her money.

* * *

**Shit just got serious people. Lol. I like this chapter because it involves cat-fights and girl drama... Next chapter will be more Riddle, I promise. Anyways, thanks for all those that Reviewed, Favourated, and Alerted, and voted! You're all gems. I'll be updating character pictures soon, because as you see there's more characters being introduced. It's not up today (Wednesday, Sept 29th, 2010) but it may be out later today, or later this week. So be sure to check my profile every once in a while if you're interested in looking. **

**Happy readings xoxox  
ACCIO NOVEMBER 19TH.**

**ps.  
I don't normally whore my friend's websites, but my guy friend made a FUCK YEAH tumblr account, soully on the purpose of giving advice, and sharing funny articles and pictures that have to do with relationships and romance and stuff. The more followers he gets the better. And you could submit questions anonymously if you want advice. It's called fuckyeahbrutaladvice dot tumblr dot com. And/or you could follow mine: kaybombb dot tumblr dot com.  
**


	15. Eat Your Bloody Broccoli

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

_**

* * *

**_**Hello, awesome peoples! Long time no see. If you had read my Author's update, you know why this chapter is bizarrely late. Though I promised that I would continue through the end, and that's exactly what I'm doing... Even if does take forever. Anyway, so, ontop of this, I've been really busy. Some that may just be relevant to your interest!****A bunch of people had started up a Harry Potter Facebook Role Play, and I was one of the first to ever sign up, and I took the role of being Canon. If you're interested in lurking our profiles, send message to my inbox, and I'll send you the link to Snape's profile. We're incredibly active, over 30 canons, and so many people add us already, and we only started a week ago. **

**In other news, a lot of you have been bugging me to get a BETA reader, and if I was anyone else, I would get one, but I have this long explanation on why I won't get a BETA reader, which will be explained once my website is all set up and done...**

**Big thanks to all that reviewed and supported me after the Author's Note. I'm glad that I didn't anger anyone for being so late with the updates. **

xXxDark-LifexXx: **Haha, don't worry about your language, Evangeline couldn't care less about hers.**

Anonymous: **Nit-picking over one word isn't going to convince me to get a BETA reader. Especially coming from Anonymous. Just sayin' ;)**

laurelley: **I'm terrible at figuring out hints like that LOL**

**RANDOM FACT:**

If Evangeline's relationship with Tom throughout the ENTIRE 4 parts to this series would be summed up into one song, it would be The Reason by Hoobastank. This song will come up eventually, but how, and when, I won't tell you.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**.  
_Eat Your Bloody Broccoli _

* * *

I found Iris, Hector and Basil in the lawns of the school, sheltered by a large oak tree. When I got down there, Hector's robes was still wrapped around Iris' hips, covering her up. Her cheeks were streaked black from crying and the whites of her eyes had turned pink from crying. We were silent for a moment before I took Iris' ripped up skirt from her lap and pulled out my wand. Remembering the tailoring spell Kay taught me, I managed to sew back up the rip until it looked like it never happened. She still had grape stain on her blouse, which covered her entire chest and stomach. Hector, though, did the honour of cleaning her up with his wand. She was still sniffling, nuzzling her cheek onto the top of Basil's head, who was holding onto her arm. We stayed silent, not wanting to say anything unless she chose to speak. After a moment, she inhaled sharply and began to talk. "Lucretia was pissed that I went to the Thanksgiving party with Tom. Amandeep had told her.. Even after I said that I didn't even have a good time, and had no intention of doing it again." I ran my fingers through her straw hair, brushing her bangs out of her mascara streamed eyes, "If it makes you feel any better..." I trailed off, combing her hair behind her ears. "I socked her in the face." The three of them turned to me unbelievably, but then grins spread across their faces and they started to laugh.

"You would," Iris said, chuckling, and wiping the black under her eyes. "Thanks."

"I bet she's crying," Basil added, still laughing, then began to talk in a mock girl voice. "'Oh, dear! My eye! My darling eye!'" I laughed, but cut myself off when I noticed something strange about Basil. His hazel eyes had flickered that of a yellow, and his mouse brown hair had a tinge of orange to it. "Basil, did you dye your hair?" I asked, and all our attention was brought over to him. His mouth opened slightly, looking at us through curls. However, he didn't get a chance to reply as another voice interrupted him.

"Miss Evangeline?" We all looked up to see the kind face of Dumbledore. I stood up immediately, but didn't say anything as he motioned with his hand for me to follow him. I gave the group a reassuring smile and jogged over to the professor, and we began to walk back to the school, but we took the long way up the hill towards the stone circle. Once we got out of ear shot, I began to apologize, even though the bitch deserved it. "Sir, about dinner... I'm sorry what I did, but-" He held up a hand to silent me. "I don't doubt that your act of violence was certainly uncalled for, but it was certainly deserved," when he said that, I looked up at him oddly. I didn't know if I should smirk or blink in confusion. "Sir?" I asked, and then he elaborated. "Miss Lucretia Black has caused a lot of trouble with many students since she arrived at Hogwarts. But I dare say that no one was brave nor bold enough to do what you just did this evening. What you did was an act of love and protectiveness for your sister, and therefore, admirable," we walked passed the stone circle, and through the gardens. "However, many of the faculty will not see your actions as such. They have regrettably missed Miss Black and her friend's hostilities towards your sister," he led me into his office, that I now realized was the first time I been in here since we landed, but everything seemed to be in the same spot. He offered me a seat and I took it, then Dumbledore offered me some Fudge Flies, but I politely declined.

"So, I'm guessing that I'm the one that would be getting into trouble, and Black and the other two will get off scott-free?" I sunk into my chair, "Awesome."

"No exactly. It seems that both Cedrella and Alphard Black both vouched for your sister, saying that their cousin had that all planned... Minus the hitting by you, of course," he smiled at me knowingly. "And since you are in my house, I get to choose your punishment. Normally, such violent acts would earn you a months detention and absence of the annual Fright Fight," I sunk into my chair lower at that, with a clear pout on my face. "However," he continued, leaning back into his own chair, with his fingers laced on his lap. "Since your display was in the honour of your sister... I suppose a week's detention, and 20 points docked off would be punishment enough." I sat up straight in my seat, a grateful smile taking over, "Thank you so much, sir." He held up a hand to tell me that I didn't need to thank him, "Though I am afraid that Professor Slughorn wasn't too impressed by this evening. He believes that you showed a blantant dislike towards his house by attacking one of the most known female Slytherin students... He may just remove your from his club."

I sighed, "Right. I'm not surprised." I was oddly enough disappointed, because despite Avery and Nott, and Lestrange, I was looking foreword of evenings spent with Rosier, and perhaps even..Riddle.

"There are also other matters I wanted to talk to you about," he got up from his seat and I followed him with my eyes as he walked over to a cupboard and opened it up. After a moment of shuffling through items, he pulled out a pair of red swing heels. Dumbledore went back to his desk holding the shoes together at the heel, "I have been spending quite a few weekends on my spare time trying to figure out how transport you and your siblings back. To my utter dismay, it became exceedingly difficult. I gathered that time traveling could be done by Time Turner sand inside the item itself. But it still baffles me on the how..." He placed the shoes in the middle of the desk. "I have been attempting with this pair of old swinging shoes... But failed multiple times. I had to acquire some help..."

I moved my eyes from the shoes to Dumbledore, "Help?"

"I sincerely hope you don't mind me sharing your story with another. I assure you, she is quite reliable, and much more knowledgeable in time traveling and alternate dimensions," he hesitated, watching my reaction. I wasn't entire alerted by this. If Dumbledore felt that who ever this woman was, was reliable, then I will believe him. "And who's that, sir?" I asked, expecting a name. "Professor Sarkozy," he answered simply. That was slightly random. I half thought it would be someone from the Ministry, or someone who has been alive for a long time... Like, for instance, Nicholas Flamel. If my memory serves me correctly, Nicholas Flamel was an actual alchemist in my world. Albeit, he didn't live until he was over 600 years, but perhaps he knows a little bit of rare magic, or about anything really. "Professor Sarkozy has informed me of an occurring dream you seem to have, but have refused to decipher it," Dumbledore peered down at me through his spectacles. I had been avoiding that dream for a while. Swallowing, I answered, "I just prefer not knowing what's in my future, sir. Ignorance is bliss for a while..."

"Perhaps," he half-agreed. "Well if you wish to remain in the dark about it, I will inform her not to pressure you about it no longer. Though, if you don't mind me saying, that maybe once you learn the meaning of it, it will stop coming?"

I give a half shrug, "I don't know, sir. Sometimes it's not just that dream. I have others as well."

"Oh? Like?" I regretted ever saying that, as an image of nude bodies appeared in my mind.

"Uh, well," I cleared my throat. "There's one where I'm running through a forest of bare yew tree's, and I ran into someone. I think it was my father. But I don't really know, considering...I don't really like him at all, so I don't know why I would hug the git. But once I did the tree's faded in the distance." Dumbledore nodded, putting his fingers together in thought as he leaned into his chair. "Dreams can be symbolic to your subconscious, Evangeline, but they also predict moments in your future, albeit in inconvenient ways. I suggest you keep a journal of your dreams... And when the times comes, and you feel confident enough, look into it. It may help you in the long run." I nodded, not knowing what else to say. Perhaps I should talk to the others about this...I can't be the only one having odd dreams, right?

I heard his chair creek as the old man began to stand up, "Well, I believe I held you long enough. You should get going. I noticed you didn't quite eat before tonight's incident; you should stop by the kitchens before going off to your Common Room." He began to escort me to the door to his office, and as soon as he went to open it, we were both taken back at who was standing behind it.

"Tom, what a surprise," Dumbledore began, staring at the Head Boy who had his hands clasped behind his hands. I watched as the wrinkles around the Professor's eyes increased as he examined the boy an extra second longer before asking, "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, Professor, I am here for Evangeline; I was told that she was with you," his voice sounded so rehearsed, but whether Dumbledore noticed or not - he probably did - wasn't showing in his features. Instead, he turned to me quite curiously, "Oh, is that right?" I opened my mouth to say something, but Tom took the liberty. "I was informed that she missed dinner; I was just about go to down to the Kitchens myself, and was wondering if she wanted to come along."

When he finished, I felt Dumbledore's watery blue eyes back on me, and all I could do was give a nod,"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks, professor, for the talk."

He nodded, "Don't forget, Miss Bennett. Your detention begins Tomorrow. Be at my office at 3 O'clock sharp."

I nodded, "Good night, professor." After he returned the farewell, he gave me and Tom a curious look before shutting the door behind me. Once we turned the corner, I finally spoke, "You only came for me, because you wanted to flaunt our friendship in front of him." As I said this, my eyes never strayed from in front of me, and nor was his eyes. "I did. I also heard of your display during dinner this evening... clearly you were not thinking when you attacked Lucretia Black, and what it could possible do to our-" I stopped walking and cut him off with a raised hand as I interjected him. "Hold on. No, I wasn't thinking about _you _when I punched her. I was thinking of the welfare of my sister. Dating a Gryffindor, well, that comes with the territory. _You _should have known that I would do something like that eventually. It was your choice to choose me. So deal with the consequences." I watched as his mouth opened to retort, probably something heated, but I didn't let him. He was standing here, giving me shit about something that was rightfully deserved. "Not only am I going to have to deal with a bunch of drama that I don't need from my house alone, but you also failed to warn me of the train wreck, Lucretia, that keeps following you everywhere. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to take my family to a late dinner. I'll see you in Astronomy, Riddle." I turned and left him standing just outside the garden, tracking my steps back over to the Stone Circle and over to the tree where I left them. Riddle didn't try to get me back, even though I expected him to despite my better judgement.

Thankfully, though, Iris, Hector and Basil were still there. Iris had her skirt on, and she and Hector were talking in hushed voices with Basil who had an uncertain look on his face. When the Hufflepuff spotted me coming in their direction, the others turned as well. "Evan," Hector sat on his knees, "I think... you should come see this." Knitting my brows together, I got to the tree and sat down on my knees, filling out the gap in the circle, "what's wrong?" The two turned to the youngest of us. Basil fidgeted under our eyes, biting his lip and wringing his hands around in his sleeve. But he didn't have to say anything. His hair turned a light pink colour in front of my eyes.

"Basil... When did this start happening?"

He bit his lip, "When we started school. I've been trying to control it... and I can! But, when I get nervous..." he trailed off as I reached out and ran my fingers through his pink curls. "You're a Metamorphagus? Why didn't you tell us?"

He gave a one shoulder shrug, "You all were so busy hanging out with your friends. I never got a chance to even speak with you. And when we hung out, I kinda forgot."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Hector pulled my attention away from the youngest and over to him. "This is hereditary. Even if this is an alternate dimension, there is no way that Basil could have gotten this trait. So unless we're all adopted -" I cut him off "Unlikely. I watched all of you being born." He continued, "- Or Mom or Dad have been lying to us about their families."

"So you're saying," I trailed off. "That someone in our family is, or was, a wizard? How is that even possible." I was met with a shrug of unknowing, but that wasn't the end of our conversation. Iris decided to speak up. "I should tell you guys something..." Now all eyes were on the blonde. "Remember when I was Eleven, through thirteen? How I always had those nightmares, and dad would drive me to places to get my mind off of it?" We nodded, she continued. Iris began to explain that dad was actually testing out her dreams, and taking notes on them, telling her that she was special, unlike anyone else. She told us that she was able to predict the future, but not _her_ future, or anyone else's that she knows. Iris didn't remember much of those times, just of bad dreams. She said she also remembered medicine that he used to give her, that made her go to sleep with no dreams, and then others where she was able to speak while dreaming, so father could take notes. "I think," she added, "That dad's a Wizard. He said, from the start, that what I had came from his side of the family, but he never told me what that was. And I was too young to understand."

"How is that even possible?" Hector asked, as I looked at Iris with an open mouth, and brows so furrowed that they met at the bridge of my nose. "Didn't Dumbledore mention that perhaps here, we do have magical powers... Maybe because, that's why," I thought out loud. "Because Rob was... a wizard?"

"Again, how is that possible?" Hector pressed. "This place is fictional."

"And yet we are here," I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly reminded of the betrayal.

"Hector, how could you say that?" Iris motioned with her arms around her, "How does this look fake? It's the only explanation. Maybe this world wasn't as fake as we thought it would be."

"This just raises more questions," he went on. "Like how does J.K. Rowling-"

"I don't know," She sighed. "No one knows. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"We need to tell Dumbledore,"

"I was just with him," I began, then told him what he had told me. "Sarkozy knows. He said that she knows more about time travel and alternate dimensions."

"Then we should talk to her about it, " Basil put in. "Perhaps she will understand how father was a Wizard."

I sighed, "Well, I have her class tomorrow. I'll talk to her about it... And then I'll tell Dumbledore, since I've got detention for a week."

"A week?" Hector repeated, "You socked Lucretia in the face in front of the entire student body and staff, and you only got a week of detention?"

I gave a modest shrug, "What can I say? Dumbledore's awesome. Pay's for him to be the head of my house... " I trailed off, looking in the direction of the stone circle where I came from, and then back to our group. "C'mon, guys. We better get something to eat before it gets late." They all agreed, since we all didn't get a chance to eat tonight. We got up from under the tree, and walked over to the main entrance. Dinner was well over by now, so the Great Hall was empty, and only a few students were left in the corridors. When we entered, heads turned, and whispers started, but we ignored them to the best of our abilities as we descended down the stairs towards the kitchens.

Our late dinner was filled with reminiscing. Instead of a table, we sat on the floor, with our plates on our knees and our goblets at our sides. "Remember the Goblet of Fire ?" Hector asked, his legs crossed Indian style. "When Ralph Fiennes came to autograph your picture? Your face was hilarious."

I laughed, "Yeah, I am sorely reminded by the picture you took, and mom framed and put on display... But that was nothing compared to Basil's reaction to Cedric Diggory. He got so excited that he farted!" We all laughed, and Basil's hair turned into a bright pink colour from embarrassment. "I was only seven!" He protested. Iris shook her head, chuckling, "Still, kid. Why are you so hung up on that guy? Do you fancy the bloke?"

"No!" He immediately protest, "I like _girls!"_

"Right," she shook her head and shared a secret chuckle with Hector. When I caught that, put my plate down on the floor and leaned over to them, giving a hard smack at the back of their heads. "What did I tell you two? Enough with the insults. Now eat your bloody broccoli before I shoved it down your throats."

_**July 12th, 1998**_

A year had past since he discovered about the Harry Potter books. Today, they had went to go pick up the second book, and not just Evangeline was anxious about it, but Rob too. He had purchased a copy himself without his family knowing, same with the first book a while ago, and kept it hidden along with the rest of his things. What did he find out? He found out that James and Lily were killed by the Dark Lord, and their infant, Harry, had killed him by simply sitting there and staring at him. His weapon of choice? Love. It sounded ridiculous, and Robert refused to believe the Dark Lord was defeated by something like _love. _It was insulting, really. So for the most part, Rob thought that this was all bull shit, and the story was changed by the author.

Other things he found out was his friend Severus Snape was the Potion Master now at Hogwarts - not entirely surprising - Lucius Malfoy, another friend of his, had the one male son, much like him. Even more shockingly, Snape worked for Dumbledore. Hadn't he turned Death Eater? There were many things he learned in the book. By the end, when they revealed that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher held the soul of the Dark Lord like a parasite on the back of his head, that meant that he was not entirely dead. Not yet. There were ways he could come back. And that is why Rob was so anxious to get home and read this book. Not because it's the FIFA finals... All those times when he said he was out watching the game with his friends, he really was getting research done on this JK Rowling. Unfortunately, her background isn't at all suspicious, but this book was not a coincidence.

However, Rob never got the chance to reach home. Katherine was in labour, forcing him to speed down to the Hospital. Katherine might be in labour for a few hours, or even a couple of days. Once they wheeled her into the Emergency Room, he left his kids in the waiting area and went outside, making it seem as if he was watching the soccer game in another room. Instead, he had sat down in a corner outside and started reading. He had been there for at least two or three hours, reading, and got half way through. It wasn't a very long book. Rob finally pulled himself off from the ground, hid the book in his jacket, and went back inside. However, when he got to the room, it seemed like he was late. He had to pause at the entrance. He missed his son's birth. He hadn't missed the other three. Granted, the other three took at least a whole day for it to actually happen, giving him the impression it was going to be the same with this one. That was regretfully not the case for his youngest son. He heard Katherine and the kids murmur about names, and he sighed, closing the door on the scene. He slumped against the door, and shut his eyes. Twelve years ago, if you had told him that he would have 4 non-magical children with a muggle, Robert would not believe you. But if you told him that he would be a horrible father, he would, it was just a little harder to digest when he saw it with his own eyes.

After our late dinner, Hector chose to leave earlier, and Iris went to her dorm shortly after. I then walked Basil to the Hufflepuff common room that was not too far from the Kitchens. I left him at the painting of the bowl of fruit and then carried myself up the stairs. I had three hours until Astronomy class, so I went back to the Gryffindor common rooms. As soon as I stepped through the gap behind the Fat Lady, the chatter inside immediately quieted down, and just when I thought that I had enough eyes on me before, I was proven wrong. Talk about awkward. Scanning around the room with wide eyes, I try to weave myself around the common room, to reach the girl's dorms.

"Bennett! What happened?" Someone asked me, I looked and noticed it was Carlos Fredrickson. "Did you get expelled?"

"No," I said, easing some people's minds. "I just got a week of detention."

"That's it?" Another voice said, and when I went to look I wasn't entirely surprised it was Kristy Swift sitting next to Matilda Brown and Heidi Abbot, who had her legs and arms crossed, trying to act like I wasn't in the room. "You only get a _week _of detention? You punched Black in front of-"

"Everyone I know." I rolled my eyes, then tried to go back up stairs to the dorms, but Heidi finally stepped up to talk.

"Seems kind of fishy, don't you think? You're either the school favourate, or the school whore," her comment made everyone eerily still, even me. I turned on me heel rather smoothly and in a way that made Heidi visibly nervous. She was doing a horrible job at hiding it. "'School Whore'?" I repeated and advanced towards her. "Heidi Abbot skips every single class, nearly every single day, never does her homework, and yet she still passes her classes with at least an E or an A, and manages to be in Advanced classes." I looked at her through my lashes, she was 2 inches shorter than me, "I'm not the school's whore, Abbot." Her eyes narrowed down to slits as I stood not but inches away from her. I punched one girl today, I could do it again. When I felt she wasn't doing anything, I turned on my heel again and headed towards the dorms.

"Lucretia will eat you alive, you know," she finally said when I was half way there. "Once she finds out _who _you've been hanging out with..."

"Let her try," I called out as I continued on my way. "I'm too hot for her palette."

When I got into the dorm, Kay, Chelsea, Jeanette, and our fifth dorm mate, Chloe Thomas, were there. Kay, and Chloe both had Astronomy with me, so it was no surprise that they were still up, doing their homework while the other two were getting ready for bed. When Kathleen looked up and spotted me, she put down her quill, "How's your sister?"

"Fine. We stayed outside for a bit and talked, I mended her skirt, and Hector cleaned her up and then we got something to eat," I went over to by bed and sat on the edge. Then I answered, knowing what was on all their minds. "Only got a week's detention. Dumbledore thought what Lucretia got was well deserved, but I still needed to be punished. But, apparently, Slughorn may kick me out of the club."

"That's rotten luck," Chloe added. "But look on the bright side... At least you didn't get expelled! And Lucretia will think twice before messing with anyone, especially someone you know!"

"I don't think it will be anyone else she'll mess with besides me," I sighed, giving a half shrug.

The next few hours was just typical girl talk, surprisingly not talking about anything Tom, Lucretia, or Heidi related. We talked about the Fright Fight, the Winter Ball, and dresses. I wasn't planning to go to the Winter Ball, which shocked my dorm mates. I just never liked such events. Plus it may be boring for someone like me. Before we knew it, it was 11:30, so the three out of five of us left to go to Astronomy. When it was just me and Kay going to the class, we would get stopped by patrolling Prefects. Chloe was a Prefect, though, making going to Astronomy a lot more easier. When we got to the top, we took our usual seat. Most of the other Gryffindors and a couple of Slytherins were there, save for Tom and his group of friends. Professor Watson got up from his desk with a paper, "Miss Bennett," he called, moving my attention from my telescope to him. "You improved since you started... I take it your tutoring with Mr. Pocock has gone swimmingly. Well done," he handed me the last work I had done with Daniel, and surprising me that I got an O when I thought I was getting no more than an E at least. "Thank you, sir."

"If this keeps up, you may be able to stop your tutoring sessions in two weeks time," he offered me a smile and went over to sit at his desk. When he said that, I thanked the Gods. Now I don't have to sacrifice my Saturday nights in a cold tower.

Within a couple of minutes, Tom and the rest joined us. I didn't paid any attention to them as I was still marveling at my perfect O on my homework. Instead of Malfoy to take the seat next to mine, it was free, until replaced by another body. I looked up and saw it was Tom. He face was stone, little emotion filled it in, like usual. But for me, it was eerie considering what I had said to him hours ago. Though I didn't regret it. He should have known better. And what I said was true; dating a Gryffindor meant getting used to the territory. I was going to act reckless whether he wanted me to or not. And frankly, I don't care if he's going to grow up to be the most evilest thing to walk the Earth since eight-legged arachnids. My pride was far above that.

Professor Watson began talking about moons, and their finders, something that Daniel had taught me weeks ago, so I was vaguely paying much attention to it, though scribbling notes non the less. I rolled up my sleeves, feeling it stuffy in my shirt, and then continued to write notes. There was a trickle on my writing arm that just felt like hair brushing in the wind. I ignored it. It kept on returning, and I went to scratch it after I put down my quill, but a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I looked over at Tom curiously, "What are you doing-" I cut off as he took his hand away and over to my writing arm. He plucked something at my itchy area, and when I looked, the colour drained from my face. A large Cellar Spider had been sitting on my arm the entire time, and Tom Riddle had saved my life. He tossed the demon over the side of the tower, gave a slight nod of his head before turning back to his work.

My hero.

When Astronomy wrapped up, I hesitated in packing my stuff up. "I'll meet you guys in the dorms in a couple of hours. I've just got to do a couple of things," I told Chloe and Kay, who both gave me a odd look being nodding and left. I waited until everyone was gone, and got my stuff ready. I lagged behind, hoping to miss everyone as they go to their dorms. Once I got to the bottom, I went under the stairs, like he said, and found the broom cupboard. I opened the door, and saddened to see that it was empty. I hope to God that he wasn't going to make me wait in here. The only good news was that it was bigger than the one that I woke in that one day. It had steps making it go in dipper and a small rectangular window at the bottom. It reminded me of the closet that Rita Skeeter interviewed Harry in Goblet of Fire. I sat on a crate full of soap and watched the night sky from the room.

I heard the handle of the door squeak as it got turned, causing me to sit up and look over in alert. When the door creaked open, all I could see was a silhouette casted from the light outside. "Good, you're here," the voice made me relax. It was Riddle. "You made me wait," I pointed out, crossing my legs as he came in, closing the door behind him. "I had to make it seem like I was going out for my Prefect duties. I hope you haven't waited for too long," even by his apathetic tone, I was slightly caught off by the last bit. "I don't see why you would care. Everything's gotta be on your time, right?" My tone was a little more venomous, but he seemed not to notice, or at least ignore it, and changed the subject.

"I suspect that you're wondering I asked you to come here," he stood in front of me, head almost touching the ceiling.

I crossed my legs and put my hands on my arched knee, "To have the same experience me and Lestrange had?"

His lip curled in disgust as his dark eyes rolled, "Do not remind me of that. And no. There are certain things I need to do tonight, in places that even the Head Boy is not allowed in."

"So where do I come in?" I asked, wanting to get this night over with, and get the hell out of this cramped broom cupboard. I swear, it wasn't cramped 3 minutes ago.

"I need you to be on the look out, make sure no one is coming..."

"You could have just asked Daniel to do that, he's a Prefect, isn't he?"

"Daniel would prove useful, but not to the extend I want him to be... You, Bennett, would serve multiple purposes."

I peered at him through squinted eyes, trying to read his mind, "... You want me as an alibi."

"I do," he clarified. "I would need an alibi if I happen to get caught in a place where I am not supposed to be. Instead of looking suspicious, it would come off as just another... antic between," he inhaled rather discontentedly before he forced the next words out, "boyfriend and girlfriend."

I fought back an amused smirk threatening to appear by running my palm over my lips. "So, uh, what places are you thinking that Head Boys are not allowed to venture in?"

"The girl's lavatory," he said flatly, and I snorted at his bluntness.

"The girl's loo? Why can't the Head Boy go in there?"

He shifted on his feet, avoiding eye contact, "It is the girl's lavatory, no males are supposed to go there, as no females are supposed to go into the boy's. Only female prefects and the Head Girl check girl's lavatories and change rooms. Though there had been rule breakers, most of them had been for a girl..."

I stood up from my box of soap with a very mischievous glint in my eye as I coyly walked over to him, "So, you need me... to be with you there, in case someone caught you? So they would be able," I walked up to him until there was less than an inch between us. "To find us this close," I closed the gap when I moved my arms up his torso and loosely over his shoulders, "with my arms wrapped around you." I tilted my head up so I can get a better look at his face, as well making it seem like I was about to kiss him. He was staring at me intently, but I couldn't make out what he was thinking - his features were complete stone. I lifted my leg, letting it trail up his side, "Your hand gripping my th-"

"That's enough," he finally said, putting his hands on my arms to push me off. He turned towards the door, "Let's get going."

I smirked, and fanned myself with my fingers before following close behind him.

When we left the broom cupboard, we headed out of the Astronomy corridor and kept to the ground floor. I looked about the hall to see no one in sight, but I did happen to catch Tom's usual uniform swagger a bit off. Furrowing my brow I caught up with his strides, "Riddle, did you sprain your ankle or something?"

"No, why?" He didn't look at me when I asked.

"You're walking oddly," as soon as I said that, glanced down, cleared his throat, and sped up making it difficult for me to catch up. He didn't even answer me.

The first place we got to was the ground floor Boys Lavatories. He poked his head inside, and his entire body before he declared that it was clear. He held the door open as I went in, and then closed. The ground floor lavatories for the boys was exactly like the girls, save for the addition of urinals. It bigger though, than most of the other washrooms, considering most people are on the ground floor. The ceilings were tall, with stain glass windows, and the sinks were in a circle in the center, the urinals on the left wing, and stalls on the right. Tom walked over the sinks and looked at every detail of it. I realized what he was looking for. The Chamber of Secrets. I suspected the tip Daniel gave him was more than helpful, the problem though seemed that he just didn't know which drain to look through. When he didn't find what he wanted, he sighed through his nose and marched back over to me, who had been standing at the doorway.

This had repeated with the girl's lavatories, similar to boy's, but more stalls and more mirrors. When again he didn't find anything he wanted, we proceeded to the first floor, where I decided to play dumb and ask him what he was looking for, and his reply was a simple, "none of your concern." Rolling my eyes, I idly walked behind him, looking around for anyone walking by. We did pass by a few prefects that were patrolling, causing Tom to shove me behind a statue. When we finally got to the 2nd floor washrooms, I briskly walked over to Tom's side, "What ever you're looking for, wouldn't it be a better chance if it were in the Prefect's Bathroom?"

"I checked there before," he said, walking into the boy's lavatories. The same process repeated, and he found nothing of interest. Next was the girl's, and I had already suspected what he was going to find in there. We walked in, and I manned the door as always, watching him and biting my lip at the same time. He paced around the sinks checking the mirrors, pipes, and taps of the first one, and then started to go counter clockwise. Before he could get even half way through with them, there was some talking outside the door, and the sounds of heels clicking against the cobble stone.

"I swear I could have spotted someone down the hall... Why don't you check the boy's lavatories, and I the girls?"

I stood up straight, panicking, and was about to run off to hide in a stall when a body had stopped me, and pinned me against the stone wall a little farther than the door. Tom had grabbed my form at unknown speeds, left one hand on my hip, the other grabbing and lifting my leg against his body, and then nuzzling his face into my neck, or at least making it seem that way. His nose was touching the crook of my shoulder, and I could faintly feel the graze of his lips, causing goosebumps and every hair on my body to rise. I was so dumbstruck by this sudden movement that all I could do with my hands is lay them flat against the stone behind me.

Before I knew it the door opened, and a lit wand peered in and behind it was a ginger haired girl. Her face turned red at the sight of us, "What are you two doing in here?" She asked outraged, I could only stare at her like a deer in the head lights. "It's way past curfew and -" She stopped her scolding when Riddle had raised his head from my neck and she got a look at him. "Tom! O-oh, I didn't see you there... I'm terribly sorry-"

"It would be in your best interest, Weasley, that you should knock before entering a room before you go waving your wand in people faces," he scolded back, his lip turned into a snarl as he said this to her. I was still in shock that I barely caught the name he addressed this girl as. "It would do you good that once you close that door behind you, you will forget ever seeing this, do you understand?"

After a moment of the girl's wide watery blue eyes dart from my face to Tom's, and then nodded, "Yes, Riddle." After a moment of everyone just standing there awkwardly, Riddle finally nodded over to the door, "You can go now." Immediately, the red-headed Ravenclaw scurried out, the door closing behind her, soon after the sound of her heels clicking down the hall faded away.

Tom sighed through his nose irritably, and I was looking up at him with my still dumbstruck puppy stare. He turned back to me and blinked down at my expression, his brows knitted ever so slightly, "What is it?"

I bit my lip before answering in a small voice, "Your hand is still on my thigh."

* * *

**Well, there you go. I hope that was worth the wait. Can't promise on how soon chapter 16 will be out... But there's defiantly a new plot twist you can look foreword too. But also, since it was during my time of blah, it's not exactly well written, and will see a bit off. I wouldn't be surprised if I get a lot of flames from that chapter alone. Anywhoo, I hope you all had a fun Halloween. Happy Readings xoxox**


	16. You wish

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

* * *

**Yes. I finally updated. It's been months. I really miss you guys. If you didn't read my update, go a head, and explains my lame excuse. I'm gonna try to write as much as possible, but I won't be making any promises at how fast I will be, because I always seem to break promises. **

**Before I answer some of your hoards of reviews, hah, some things I want to address. The next two chapters, including this one, are crap. They were written during the time when my heart wasn't into it, so this one and the next lack quality, and probably have a lot of plot holes, boring moments, and grammatical errors. **

**Secondly, I do have a one shot, but it's based off of the Facebook Role Play that I'm apart of, but you don't need to be apart of it to read it. It's a Lemon, though, so if you like extremely odd pairings and lemons, feel free. **

0CookieMonster0:** He wouldn't be awkward if it meant business, haha. I'm sure if he were to actual do that without being pressured, it would be painfully awkward for both of them. **

kaitou angel: **Haha, well, I've got 3 sequels planned out after this, and it's all Riddle/OC, so you tell me. **

RJ Lewis the III:** I'm sorry! I didn't get it out before December! So I hope this is good enough for the wait.**

InSoManyWays:** Thanks! And I know what you're talking about, but that only applies to fanfiction. In actual writing, you can't make a paragraph for every quote, it makes the story look choppy and messy, especially online. It's a pet peeve of mine when I see every line is it's own paragraph. It just looks messy.. You only start a new paragraph if the topic is changed, or it's an ongoing conversation with little description (He said, she said, etc). Other than that, one or two quotes from different characters in one paragraph isn't forbidden. **

Kentcharm:** Again, sorry! Hope you are still waiting, because here's an update!  
- Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, lol. I just need to get out of that funk.**

EsperanzaGardens:** Not for a while. I don't like quick romances. **

Maeve: **Haha, your review made me smile. I didn't think there were people out there that obsessed with my story o.o **

**Alright, thank you ALL for the support and patience, and if I didn't answer your review, I'm sorry, there's just too many to keep track of. So in the mean time, here's the**

**RANDOM FACT:**

There are three characters in this story that I've used for my other story  
"Never Believe Anything You See On TV", a supernatural self insert. (On major hiatus)

* * *

** CHAPTER SIXTEEN.**  
_You wish._

* * *

I bit my lip before answering in a small voice, "Your hand is still on my thigh."

I could see the realization on his face, and as soon as I said it, his hand dropped my leg and stepped away from me like I just burned him. He turned away sharply, looking anywhere besides me, "I think we're done here. You can go back to your dormitory."

"Aren't you going to -"

"Go, Bennett, before I dock off points for being out past curfew," he snapped, turning fully around and went over to a sink, putting his hands on the edges. I curled my lip at his attitude, but kept my mouth shut and marched out of the bathroom. I didn't even lit my wand to help me through the dark corridors, and completely ignored a Prefect who spotted me and yelled at me to stop. I lost him when the stairs changed and I disappeared in the 7th level. Seriously, what was Tom's problem? He's the one that said he wanted to be caught in _that _position. I groaned out loud when I got to the Common Room, realizing that I was more tired than I thought I was. It had been a long day, a lot of stress, and a lot of drama in just a few hours. I climbed the stairs up to one of the 7th year dorms, and clambered into my bed

Wednesday passed in a blur. The dream I had was another odd one. I was sitting on the base of the tree trunk at home, and for the longest moment ever I thought that it wasn't a dream, that it was a reality, and my whole Hogwarts experience was the dream itself. But then raven after raven appeared all around me, framing the entire fence, covering every branch, and sitting on every piece of furniture. I remember acting as if this happened all the time, and brought a cigarette to my mouth just in time for the backyard door to slide open. Instead of seeing Iris, Hector, Basil, my mom, or even Rob, it was a bald, alabaster man with slits for nose and red albino eyes. His appearance, however, didn't frighten me. I actually smiled at the monster, and he smiled back. To make this more _strange, _he leaned against the door frame and told me, "I brought home dinner." And that's how it ended. I swear to God. And that's all I've been thinking about until Divinations, where my mind was now on Riddle and how incredibly _awkward _it now was after last night. However, he wasn't acting that way. He acted as if it was just another Divinations class.

Professor Sarkozy was acting more annoying than she usually was. For instance, she was always up in my face, to the point where people noticed that she spent some extra attention to me. She kept on asking me about how I slept, and if there were any interesting dreams I had. And, as if she knows that I'm lying and has been spying in on my mind, she would sometimes drag Riddle in the conversation. I picked up though, when the crazy OCD teacher asked him if _there were any dreams he was having involving girls, _his voice turned hard, and replied _no _in the closest tone to snapping towards a teacher he probably has ever done. Professor Sarkozy, though, was ecstatic for what ever ridiculous reason, and wasn't bothered by his attitude.

Before dinner, I had my detention with Dumbledore. He told me during the morning to meet him in the Transfiguration class room. I had half a mind that he was going to make me scrub the bedpans in the Infirmary, but he wasn't that cruel, was he? No, instead, he told me I had to clean out the cages of the many animals in the class room, and then told me if I had time, I'd de-trasfigure the failed attempts of the first years. To clarify this, he motioned over to a desk that had water goblets, dishes, statues, utensils, and clothes that were still part animal. It was like looking at a Stephen King movie.

An hour and a half had passed, and I was scrubbing the cage of a rather filthy family of ferrets while Professor Dumbledore was still grading papers of the 3rd and 4th year's homework. I decided to take the time to ask him about what I had found out yesterday. "Sir," I caught his attention. "Yes, Evangeline?" He looked up from his papers, but my eyes were glued on the rag in my hands. "Remember when me and my family first arrived in your office... and we had told you where we came from?" He made a 'hmm' noise to confirm that he did remember. "You said that the reason why we were wizards and witches here, was because in this realm, we were meant to be witches and wizards, in a sense... Is it possible that one of our relatives came from this realm?" I looked up at him this time, and he seemed to be in thought.

"It can be possible," he mused, running his fingers through his red beard. "If that be the case, then said relative may be the reason how that Portkey ended up in your world in the first place. Do you have any idea who that it could be?"

I looked back at my fingers which were now prunes from the soap and water. I began telling him what me and the others talked about, minus a few things that I wasn't entirely certain on. I told him about our theory about our father, how he took special attention to Iris, because he believed that she was special, a reason no one was sure of. Then I told him about Basil, and how he was a metamorphagus, and that trait had to be hereditary. "Sir, do you think it's possible that he came from this world?"

"It sounds like it is," he tapped his finger on his chin. "It also seems like he might be the person to have planted the Portkey in the first place... The questions are why and how he did it."

"I'm more interested in why he did it," I sighed, resuming scrubbing. Dumbledore took that as a hint that I didn't want to continue. In the pit of my stomach, I hated how this became complicated. I just wished that it was a mere coincidence rather than some plot that someone had cooked up with. Though there was one thing I was certain... And that was if we do go back home, I'd know a way to get back if I wanted to. If my life back home was no longer...satisfying, like it was, then I may just come back. In the same time? Perhaps. But this is a whole world I've been dreaming about since I was seven years old. I'd take it to my advantage and want to be here for all the main events, and then after. Somehow.

After scrubbing the cages, I went to work on de-transfiguring the animals back to their original state. That actually didn't take long, so after I ushered a cockatoo into her cage, I went to wash my hands. I heard the legs of Dumbledore's chair rub against the stone floor as he stood up, "I believe that's enough for today, Evangeline. Come to my class room tomorrow at the same time, and good luck with the qualification rounds." He gave a gentle smile as he ushered me over to the door. "Thanks sir. After dinner, I think I should brush up on some defensive spells... everyone I'm going to face had a whole life time to learn."

"Ah, don't let that worry you. You've grasped magic quickly in your time here... Just remember... Never let your emotions interrupt your dueling. That can get quiet disastrous if I do say so myself," he lifted a hand to the door and opened it. Behind it was surprising to both I and Professor Dumbledore. "Tom?" The professor asked with his eyebrows high, "What can I do for you this evening?" All I did was stand next to the old man and look at the Slytherin with an empty expression. What happened last night had not yet gone forgotten, and I was still quite bitter about the event. "Actually sir, I came to pick up Evangeline for dinner, if she is able. I take it that her detention is over?" At Tom's question, Dumbledore looked back at me, if possible, his brows even further up his hairline. "Indeed it is," was his answer, creating a more densely awkward situation. He turned to me, as if it see my reaction, and stuck between a rock and a hard place, I lifted my eyebrows slightly in an innocent way. "Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow evening, Miss Bennett. You two have a nice supper," he moved aside so I can pass, and I did. Before I left, I bid the old man fare well, and he closed the door.

We walked halfway down the corridor, neither of us talking. I was still upset about what happened last night, and frankly, I had nothing nice to say. But it seemed like he took this turn to fill the silence. "You'll accompany me at the Slytherin table this evening..." He said it so casually, that I almost agreed. I turned to him sharply, eyes narrowed, "What? Are you serious?" I stopped walking, folded my arms across my chest and looked at him as he slowed down to a stop. He had an impassive expression as he looked at me. "I am not 'accompanying' you at the Slytherin Table. And after what you just did there, I don't think I even want to walk with you to the Great Hall," I marched passed him, my arms swinging at my sides. It didn't take long for Tom to catch up with me. I tried to walk faster, but his strides were much larger and quicker than my own.

"What are you talking about? I came to get you from detention... is that not what courtiers do?"

I snarled, "That's not why you did it. You came, just so you can show off to Dumbledore."

"Need I remind you why we even started doing all this?" His voice was a fraction higher, indicating he was getting frustrated with my attitude.

"No, you needn't," I rolled my eyes and sighed through my nose like a raging bull. "But clearly you have no idea why I'm upset."

"Enlighten me, Bennett. What could I possibly have done to you that made you so upset?"

I stopped suddenly and spun at him, he, like moments ago, slow down to a stop a little ways in a head of me, "Are you fucking kidding me?" I raised up my hand to stop him from scolding at my choice of words. "For being the brightest Wizard of our age, you can be really dense. We can continue this as soon as you can swallow that draught labeled pride." I marched passed him, thankful that he didn't follow. I pushed through the Great Hall doors rather roughly, attracting stares, some from the sudden noise, and others probably for the obvious reasons. I went straight to the Gryffindor table, and couldn't help but look over to the doors, but they didn't open. Tom wasn't coming.

I grabbed some food, and poured myself a class of pumpkin juice, then I realized that my group of friends were looking at me cautiously, "What?" I asked.

"You're in a fowl mood," Fred pointed out.

"What's gotten your knickers in a knot?" Septimus asked, biting into his bun.

"Bet she's been fighting with the boyfriend," someone added, and when I looked over I found that it was Brevis. He was munching on some chips rather grumpily. "Suddenly realized that Lions and Snakes clash?" His tone was so patronizing, that I gave him the best confused and disappointed look. I shook my head and diverted my attention back to my food, "I really don't need this. I just scraped off 4 different kinds of animal feces from the bottoms of cages for the last few hours."

Though it seemed my male company was a little more slow to hearing gossip, or at least, Septimus and Fred were. "What? Slytherin?" Weasley whipped his head from the Quidditch captain back to me. "Since when have you been dating a Slytherin, Bennett?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "I'm not dating... We've barely have done-"

"Oh, don't lie," Another voice, female this time. I suddenly realized that I was sitting down next to my usual support group, Chelsea, Zoe, Kay, and Chloe, but a bunch of gingers, prefects, and one angry Captain. I looked over, the female ginger, Tessie Weasley, Septimus' younger sister. "My cousin caught you and Riddle last night in the girl's lavatories."

"Riddle?" Came a chorus from Prewett and the older Weasley.

"Yeah, didn't you hear?" Brevis went on. "Bennett here has charmed the snake right out of the basket."

"Evan, you can't be serious," Prewett looked at me with slanted eyes, like a disappointed parent. "Riddle's bad news..."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a pocket full of good news either," I lifted my shoulders and tried to return to my food, but the three gingers, the angry Qudditch captain, and now even Jing Cho insisted in talking about this. It was up to a point where I couldn't even eat, because I was afraid of choking out of anger. I grabbed a loaf of bread, cut it open and made myself a chicken sandwich, then excused myself. "Excuse me, but I think I would like quieter company, thank you." I marched around the Gryffindor table, and to the Ravenclaw, where I spotted Aurora sitting by herself, with two empty seats on either side of her.

She was much more better company, and we spent our dinner talking about how Professor Dumbledore would look without a beard, and what Professor Kettleburn would look with Professor Slughorn's mustache. It was during this time that I actually, for the first time, got a good look at the staff table. I was surprised at the amount of Professors that I never quite took notice, especially one in particular with perfect black hair slicked back, thick-rimmed glasses, which did nothing to hide his sharp, yet thick as hell, eyebrows.

"Aurora, who's that professor over there? Sitting next to Madam Vix?" I didn't want to point, lest it became obvious.

The blonde looked over and scanned the table to see who I was talking about. Her face lit up considerably, "Oh, that's Professor Gray. I'm surprised you haven't spotted him before - A lot of girls here tend to keep a close eye on him."

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked that, but my voice and mind was so far away, I wouldn't even notice if she hadn't answered. I was staring, quite boldly - and stupidly - at the gorgeous young male professor. All I heard was a giggle, "I think you very well know. It's the Veela blood that makes everyone attracted to him." At this, I forced myself to turn away, "Veela? Aren't Veela's supposed to be blond and female?"

"Yes, and no," she shook her head. "Professor Gray is one eighth Veela. Common traits such as those aren't relevant after that many generations. But the charm's still there."

"What course does he teach?"

"Music,"

As soon as she said that, a very fan-girly thought came to my mind: Love At First Sight. Who cares if he was 15 years older?

Dinner was finished, and that might have been a relief had I not been bombarded with questions, mainly from Ravenclaws, because they were the closest, and most likely the first ones to find out what Muriel saw yesterday night. Slytherins were glaring, though I tried not to make eye contact with either one of them, even if I could have seen Lucretia's bruised face. Thankfully though, a hand draped around my shoulders and my saviour began to bark at the people who kept on asking me if I was really dating Riddle, among other very rude things. I half thought it might have been a fellow Gryffindor - Brevis, but he was angry. My two gingers, though there were still in shock and three of the few asking questions - Instead though, to my amazement, it was Bastian Rosier. When I got a good look at him, I noticed something different, "Did you cut your hair?"

He shook a blond lock away from his face, "Oh, glad you notice. Do you like it?"

I examined it. His long beautiful blond hair was gone, what was left was around his face, touching his chin and the nape of his neck. It's always a sad day when a beautiful man cuts his beautiful long hair, but it suited him, I just missed the long locks. "Yeah, but why did you cut it?"

"My father finally convinced me when he got a letter from the school about the Dueling Competition holding tomorrow for seniors. He doesn't want my hair to get away of my dueling," he began to usher me up the levels of the school towards the Gryffindor tower, even though he didn't have to. He could have gone half way, considering it was less crowded the further we walked away from the Great Hall.

"Ah, I forgot about that... I didn't even do a little training," I sighed. My ass was going to get kicked.

"It was bit of a last minute event," he added. "I doubt anyone will have enough training... "

"Well, that is hardly fair," I put in. "That's like springing up a quiz about a topic that you never even learned about."

"Yes, well, what are you going to do?" He shrugged, "Besides, some students are natural duelists. Who ever is qualified tomorrow will likely deserve it."

"Have they ever done this before?" I turned to him, and leaned against the railing as I waited on the stairs to rotate.

"Every five years," he told me. "The last one was held when I was in second year, so I was unable to participate. There's a women's league and a men's, Juniors and Seniors."

I nodded, and we continued once the stairs reached our platform. Then Rosier changed the subject to something I hoped that I could avoid until I got to the Gryffindor Tower, "So... You and Riddle?" I snapped my head when he said that. It seemed the Slytherins found out the news. I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up his hand to stop me. "He told us about the plan you two are cooking up... And how you snuck into one of our little meanings? Lestrange doesn't know, of course. He remains oblivious and is soon to believe that you and the Slytherin King are dating..."

"He doesn't know now?" I looked up at him, brows furrowed.

"Well, since Tom is laying low, most Slytherins don't know... At least the male population," we reached the Gryffindor tower, and waited until some of my housemates clambered inside before I turned to Rosier. "By the way, might a say that you have a one mean right hook," he commented, lips stretching to a grin. "I'll see you at the qualifications tomorrow," he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I waved until I saw him walk down the stairs, and I turned to the Fat Lady who was eyeing me.

"Another one?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nosy... Forget-Me-Never."

Needless to say that making my way through the Common Room to the dorms was difficult. For one thing, instead of curious glances I got glares from the people that were brave enough to look. It was when I reached the stairs that someone actually heckled, "So you think you're better than us, that you hang out with Slytherins and Ravenclaws?" I inhaled deeply, standing on the first step of the stair. I didn't give them the satisfaction of me denying this, because at this moment, my entire house was grinding my last nerve. Instead, true to my reputation, I did a very un-lady-like gesture with my hand, and promptly marched up the stairs. My dorm mates were too busy looking into some defencive spells for tomorrow, and I had too much of a head ache to make conversation. Pulling on the first used thing I saw, I crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

I didn't dream last night. Or at least I don't think so. I had such a head ache, I was dancing on the border between consciousness and dreamland, and kept on waking up and falling asleep. My thoughts were filled with time travel, defensive spells, Morgan Le Fay, Tom's face, home, my mother, the faces of my house mates, Professor Sarkozy oddly enough, my previous dreams, and lastly... Rosier's hair. It was so depressing that he cut it. When morning came around, I was partially awake, but I refused to open my eyes. I prayed for all the goodness in the world that Jeanette would take this one day to wake up late. I was mistaken. The drapes around my poster bed was pulled open and I was met with the glaring sun through the window. At this moment I envied the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs that had their dorms underground.

I groaned, throwing my pillow over my head.

"Wake up, Evan! You need your strength today, so let's go get some breakfast." Jeanette bounced around the room, and I resumed my glaring behind my eyelids. Eventually though with the sounds of the rest of the girls shuffling to get ready and asking me to get out of bed, I forced myself up. My head felt particularly heavy. I really did not want to duel today.

With the movement quite like a drunk troll, I presumed climbing into my uniform, washing my face, and leaving my hair a disarray that sort of resembled a feather duster or Robert Pattinson. When I came down stairs, there were just a couple of girls, fourth or fifth years waiting and talking. Taking in my appearance, they started giggling and whispering to each other. "Haters make me famous, so keep your shit talking," I commented as I walked passed them and exited the Common Room. My journey to the Great Hall involved many glares, most coming from me, and barking at people to move. I had second thoughts of going into the Great Hall, but alas, I was hungry, and drinking some water and having some food in my stomach may just help my headache. I sped walk across the Hall, towards the Gryffindor table, and squeezed in between Kay and Chloe.

"Took you long enough," Kay commented, punching her grapefruit with a fork. Then she examined me, "You look awful."

"Thank you, that does worlds on my self-esteem," I sighed, grabbing some toast and bacon and making a sandwich. "What time is this qualification?"

"Noon."

When I heard that, I dropped my fork on my table, and glared at Jeanette, "And you woke me up at seven in the morning why?"

"For breakfast, silly!" She smiled, and my eye twitched.

"It also gives us a chance to practice," Chloe pointed out. "And I intend to get as much time as possible to practice."

I rubbed my forehead, and then grabbed my half-assed bacon and egg sandwich, "You do that. I'm going back to bed."

They gave me odd looks while I marched back out of the Great Hall, munching on bacon and egg. I had no intention of going up to the Gryffindor tower, since I knew I wouldn't be able to get some peace and quiet, so instead I went to the one place where no one would find me. The Room of Requirement. Thankfully the corridor was empty, so I walked right on in, and collapsed on the bed that the room had conjured up for me. Though the thought that I still need to wake up was nagging me, so I thought about an alarm clock, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a large grandfather clock on one end of the wall. Hopefully the room knew I would need to wake up at least 11 am.

And then, I fell asleep. It was a dreamless one, which I was thankful for. But when I heard the loud dong of the Grandfather clock, making me think that the room was pulling my chain or something. I barely felt like I got a half hour's sleep. When I cracked open a lid, it showed that it was exactly 12 pm. At that thought I shot up like a pistol and threw myself out of the room. Normally, I didn't care if I was late for something like this - well, when I went to high school - but my name started with a 'b', which meant I would be one of the first to be called up. The halls were empty when I ran down the seven levels to the ground floor. I decided to take the caretaker's entrance as to not interrupt the dueling if it had already started, but when I got there, it wasn't starting. The room was cleared of tables, save for the bleachers where all the students sat, the head table, and a large padded platform in the middle.

Headmaster Dippet was in the middle of the platform announcing the rules. I snuck around the bleachers and made sure non of the Professors saw me as I squeezed in next to Kathleen and Chelsea. "Where have you been?" Chelsea whispered. "We went up to the dorms to get you, but you weren't there."

"I didn't want to be bothered so I went to the Library," I made up on the spot. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really. Dippet was getting into one of his stories again... About how he won his senior year's dueling competition."

I sighed, right. Dippet does that. So, I didn't need to rush. I looked back at the platform and started to pay attention. Dippet was still trying to explain how he came upon the spells he used which was really starting to bore the crowd. Suddenly, he clapped his heads, getting everyone's attention. "Right, well, I think that's enough story-telling for today. Now the rules are simple, you are to only disarm your opponent - only to disarm. Only one person of both genders can compete in both sixth and seventh year. For example, one male seventh year, one male sixth year, one female seventh year, and one female sixth year, for all houses. So, you will be facing only the members of your house, in your year...And I'm sure you get the point. The list of people who have qualified will be posted in your Common Rooms tonight.

"And now, I think it will be a good idea to begin! Professor Dumbledore, would you care to read out the names?" He looked over at his Deputy Headmaster as he stood up from the staff table, and stood just in front of it with a long scroll of parchment. Dippet stepped off the platform and took his seat in the middle of the head table as Dumbledore began to read out the names. "First up, Harvey Abbot, and Frank Bones..."

And that's how it started. In twos, the sixth years went. There had been some cool moments, some interesting flips, and some breaking of the rules. Then Dumbledore started to call on the girls, and one of the first happened to be my sister and Miss Cedrella Black herself. I instinctively moved up the bench to get a better look at her. Blonde and ravenhaired walked up the platform and met each other in the center, bowed and marched half way down in either direction. They came to a stop and got into position. I bit my thumb, wondering if Iris was any good now. When we first arrived here, and Dumbledore had begun our lessons in Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was often cocky when he made us practice duel against each other. She always would try to use Stupify. But since this was only to disarm, well, I wondered if she could qualify. Disarming spells wasn't her strong suit.

Just when I had more positive thoughts of my sister, Cedrella shouted "_Expelliarmus!" _Sending Iris flying backwards, her wand flying over the platform and onto the floor. Well that was quick.

"That's your sister," whispered Chelsea.

"Thank you, Cheslea," I glared at her and ran a hand over my face.

They started to call the seventh years, and by now my entire row went quiet as Dumbledore called out the names for the boys. "Joseph Bell, and Brevis Birch," Dumbledore called. The quidditch captain and fellow teammate high-fived and descended down the bleachers and begun the routine. Their match was one of the most interesting so far. For a while, they just kept on deflecting each other where it seemed like a Tennis match. It was when Brevis made a quick motion after deflecting it, and quickly shouting Expelliarmus right afterwords that Joseph didn't have enough time to protect himself.

Next up was Michael Brown and Wayne Chambers, to which Chambers had won, because Brown had mispronounced the spell, it backfired, and made his own pants shrivel up into nothing. Some girls screams, but most of them giggled and woo'd and clapped. Brown was quickly brought out of the Great Hall to get some new pants. After them it was Jing Cho, and Fredrickson. Then Frank King and Sean Keiths. Last was my boys Fred and Semptimus, facing each other. This one lasted a little longer, since you can tell that both of them recognized their own movements. But Prewett being a Prefect, he had the upper hand in it and won in the end.

After Gryffindor was Ravenclaw, and I wasn't entire surprised when Pocock was the quickest out of the bunch. Hufflepuff went, and then finally Slytherins. By now my ass hurt like a bitch, and I wondered if I could sneak out undetected. They already had done a bathroom break before they started the seventh years, and I doubt they would do it again. First up for the Slytherin boys was Alphard Black and Kyle Bole. I was slightly shocked at how good Alphard was. I never really have seen him come out of his shell. It was kind of hot, actually. But then I reminded myself that having the hots for Slytherins is what has gotten me into this shit storm. I had already had enough snakes wrapped around my neck and legs. After them was Jackson Greengrass, and Bertie Higgs. But they weren't very spectacular. Lestrange was up, facing Macnair, which made me kind of nervous for some reason.

Was I seriously worried for Lestrange? It was just to disarm... But Macnair was bizarrely large, and I wouldn't hold it against him for just running up to the red-head and kick him in the face instead of using his wand. I bit my thumb nail as I watched them face each other, and barely listening to Dumbledore count down from three. Before I knew it, spells were casted across the platform, and one of them wasn't a disarming spell. Like before, Dippet yelled to disarm only, and like before they ignored them. My hands gripped on the bench so hard that my knuckles went white. This was actually a full out duel. And judging by the looks on their faces, it seemed much more personal. Or at least on Lestrange's side. Macnair looked like he enjoying his sour-faced opponent.

Then it ended. With a snarl, Lestrange sent Macnair flying with a powerful Expelliarmus knocking him so off the platform his body slid to a stop a few feet from the door. Dippet stood up in a fury, and announced that both Macnair and Lestrange were disqualified for their blatant disregard of the rules. All I thought was, how someone could have stopped it before it even got too serious. But even Dippet just sat there and watched. One of the professors escorted both of the boys out of the Great Hall, which was now echoing with whispers at this point. It seemed I wasn't the only one that wondered what had made the two supposed friends fight so fiercely.

After them, it was Abraxas Malfoy and James McCain. People quieted down at this point and continued to watch. Malfoy won, I wasn't entirely surprised. Not because he was good, but just because Mafloy always happened to win something.

Finally, it was Bastian and Tom's turn.

I shut my eyes.

I heard both of them shout the disarming spell at the same time. At that moment, I already knew who I wanted to win.

I opened my eyes and got my wish. Riddle was the one standing perfectly still on the platform, looking as if he just swatted away a fly. He finally turned to make his way off of the Platform, and in that moment we locked eyes. I had to pull my face away to stop staring.

Finally, the rest of the lot, the seventh year girls. Thankfully Gryffindor seemed to be the first to go up, so this would mean I could get this shit over with. Despite having a much needed nap before coming here, I still had a buzzing head ache from stress alone. I didn't even want to be in this dueling competition considering I most likely sucked something nasty.

First up was Heidi Abbott, and Jeanette Bell. I felt sorry for Jeanette because she was so nice and considerate, and she had to face the biggest bitch of all. She stood up from the bleachers and tried to walk around the people sitting on the bleachers, however when she was near the bottom, she let out a squeal, causing her to twist her ankle and fall to the floor. Everyone stood up to see if she was okay. Dumbledore scurried over to her and bent down to help her out, "Are you alright, dear?" She took his hand and tried to pull herself up, "I think I a- ooowww." She nearly fell down when she tried to stand up. "Oh dear, I believe you twisted your ankle quite badly. Would you like to sit out of this duel until Madam Lambert comes and fixes you up?" She nodded. From a little ways behind me, I heard a snort, "Some Gryffindor... too scared to even duel me." With narrowed eyes, I turned away from Heidi and towards Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, do you mind if I can take Jeanette's place, and then if she's better, she could take mine?" Dumbledore looked at me while supporting Jeanette with his arm, he then looked at her to see if she thought it was a good idea. One simple look at me and Bell knew that I wanted nothing more than to beat Abbott in a battle. She couldn't say no. Besides, she owed me one for waking me up ridiculously early.

With a nod of approval, I got up and shot a look at Abbott who now caught on. She was no longer laughing as she stood up too and we both made our way down the bleachers carefully. I passed Dumbledore as he placed Jeanette on a chair, Madam Lambert now looking at her ankle. The Transfiguration teacher followed me to the platform, and waited until both us Gryffindors were up on it. My stomach was burning and my head was pounding. I had a mixture of irritation, determination, and rage that I was itching to let out on Heidi. We met at the center, with our wands at our faces, eyes glued with as much tension as there was with Lestrange and Macnair.

"Scared, Bennett?" She sneered.

"You wish," I smirked at her scowl.

We turned around and marched half way down the platform, and then turned back around to face each other in stances. My hand gripped firmly around my wand, listening as if Dumbledore was counting in slow motion. As soon as the three slipped his lips, Abbott and I both shouted "_Expelliarmus!" _

Due to our spells being casted at the same time, they had collided together, forcing us both to be casted backwards. We both almost slid off the platform. Abbott scrambled to stand up, and was the first person to shout the disarming spell again. I was unprepared, so out of basic instinct I rolled out of the way, missing the spell. I rolled on my back, and pulled my legs above me to flip myself up onto my feet. I did this all too fast, but it still gave Heidi enough time to keep shouting the spell at me. I ducked and ran closer to the center of the platform, totally forgetting to just deflect it. She shouted ibe last time before I dropped to my knees, the red light shooting just above my head, missing by an inch. I took this moment to actually try to disarm her. Abbott was taken off guard and hit directly in the stomach, pushing her off the edge of the platform, and causing her wand to sail across the sky and land a few feet away from her.

Once I realized it was over, I collapsed onto my back and groaned. "Can I go to bed now?"

* * *

**Alright, there you go! I hope it was worth the wait, but I somehow doubt it... I'd ask for reviews, but I know I'm not worthy o.o **

**Happy readings xoxox. **


	17. Little Miss Muffet

**_Somewhere Over The Rainbow  
_**

* * *

**********I'm Back 8D As I've promised, I was going to update... A day late, but that's because on Wednesday, I had no time to finish the chapter because my dad forced me to go out. But anyways, in this chapter, I'm not totally impressed...I mean, while I was proof reading, I felt it lacked something, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I just hope that it's enough to satisfy your wait. I promise in the next chapter, it gets a little more dramatic, and interesting, and after that chapter, the plot starts to speed up a bit. I'm getting tired of lingering in the first two months of the term, and having seventeen chapters already.**

**Also, happy birthday to Fred and George! **

**DISCLAIMER: now, as you've noticed, the only disclaimer I've done was in the very first chapter. The only reason why I'm bringing it back right now, is because at the beginning of this chapter JKR is there. She doesn't say much, but I just want to clarify, I don't know her, she doesn't know me, this never happened, and I'm not making money off of this.**

**Also, I'm gonna try to answer reviews, but they're really hard to keep track of, and which ones I already answered to, so~**

Sombra- The Resurrection:** Yeah, I realized that AFTER I posted the chapter. But, I did a little research, and the UK has a similar holiday, it's just not called Thanksgiving, and it's not widely known. So for the sake of the story, let's just pretend that, that's it...herp. **

Yaoi-Beloved**: I'm not sure. I'm aiming for 30 chapters, but it may be a little longer. The second and third sequels will be much shorter, but the forth will be longer, because it spans over 20 years. That's a little hint of what's going to happen :P**

**Blood Red Tulips : Aw thanks :3. I like writing person-insertion stories, I don't know why, it just amuses me. And I just want to make it realistic-ish... There are actually A LOT of insertion stories that are incredibly good, and better than mine by far. People just don't give them a chance, because most of the ones you come by are really juvenile and ooc. **

**Mindless obsession: That's because he is! Okay, not really, but I promised my friend that I would put a Professor with Zachary Quinto as the play by. But he comes up again later on, so he is some-what relevant. **

**RANDOM FACT:**

Take a look at the Bennett's full names in my profile. Look at their middle names. Do you see a pattern?

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.**  
_Little Miss Muffet _

* * *

**_August 22, 1999 (an update on Robert's mission)_**

It had been a little over a month since the third book of the series was published, Prisoner of Azkaban. This book described more of his years... They mentioned Sirius, and Remus, and of course, that rat Peter Pettigrew. Though they had cleared things up for him. One, Peter was in fact, a live, and two, Remus was a werewolf. He had always suspected. And Black being arrested was just the icing on the cake - he never liked that twat. He and that brat, Dorcas.

He had read the book in a couple of weeks during his breaks at work. When he found out that the author herself will be Glasgow, Scotland for the last week of August for an interview. Robert made some improvised excuse of a new job interview in Scotland to his family, and drove up. To reach the author was a mission and a half, there wasn't a moment when she was alone. And when she wasn't surrounded by fans asking for her autograph, it was a security guard, a reporter, or someone else in the industry. He was able to catch her in the hotel where she stayed and to be frank... the conversation did not go as planned. He remained calm, but his irritation and impatience was growing thin. He didn't want to be escorted out by security, so when he met her in a hallway, he approached her with the disguise as a curious father of a couple of fans. He asked how she came up with the idea, and she had told him that it just came to her during a train ride. When he heard that, his suspicion grew. He refused to believe that this was a mere coincidence, so Robert had pressed on. The author insisted that it was all fake. The expression on her face when he asked her how did he know about it all was a mixture of mild amusement and shock. She excused herself, saying that she had a busy day, and Robert stayed in his spot looking down at the floor.

He decided to say something to make her stop. Something that was not revealed in the books yet. Something that he and her would only know.

"Its because of Lily, isn't it?" He questioned out loud. When he heard her steps pause, Robert turned around and faced the writer. "It's because the death of Lily Evans that Severus Snape ended his alliance with the Death Eaters and joined The Order of the Phoenix."

The look on her face told him alone that he caught her off guard. The longer she stood there looking at him like a deer in headlights, the more obvious it came to her, or at least that's what Robert felt. She opened her mouth to ask how, but the author was at a loss for words. Instead, he asked, "Now tell me how you know all of this." He lifted the book. It was funny, because the writer wanted to know the same thing herself.

* * *

I was dying to get out of Professor Dumbledore's office. I needed to pee badly. I would have asked him to go during the detention, but I thought I could hold it in until the end. He had me reading first year essays and helping him grade them, then he had me dust his entire office, and clean counters and such. When he let me go, I nearly flew out of the class room and zoomed down the corridor to find the nearest washroom. My knees were pressed together in an obvious attempt to hold it in as the bathroom was just down the hall. I was almost there.

"Bennett!"

Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me. "Not now," I nearly sprinted down the hallway, but who ever tried to call me had long legs and had the speed of a centipede on crack, because he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me before I got two yards ahead. "Bennett," he said in a firmer voice, and I didn't need him to spin me around. I knew it was Riddle. He had very bad timing.

"Whaaaat?" I complained, turning to him, stilling pressing my thighs together.

He was slightly taken back by my tone I took with him, but at the moment, all I could think about was how my bladder was about to explode. He cleared his throat, seemingly pushing it aside. Get on with it, man, I need to pee!

"I've been... thinking, about the other day, and what had made you upset, and-" I cut him off with my hand. I just couldn't bare it any more, "Hold that thought, Tom." Without another second to spare I ran down the hallway with my skirt between my thighs and went straight for the girl's loo. After I had relieved myself of that burden, I washed my hands and walked back down to Riddle who was still standing where I left him, this time with his arms crossed and looked at me slightly annoyed.

"Back," I said cheekily.

"I can see that... If you needed to go to the woman's, why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I kinda implied it when I just kept on walking when you called me...So, what about the other day?" I was in a relatively good mood despite starting off on the wrong foot. After the dueling match, I felt rather satisfied with beating Heidi. So I wasn't, not totally, mad at Tom.

He cleared his throat again, "Yes, well, I was thinking about it, and I regret even admitting this, but it was on my mind for longer than necessary. And I hope - I believe - that I found the answer as to why you were upset..." He trailed off, eyes on the floor, on my feet or his while I watched him critically. "The other night, in the girl's lavatory. I wasn't at all acting like a gentlemen. And for that, Evangeline, I am... Sorry." He unsteadily glanced back up at me for my reaction, but all I could do was stare at him completely dumbstruck. His conclusion was so flawless, but his apology seemed so innocent. The sorry that lingered on his lips was foreign to me and probably to him more. But most of all, he called me by my first name rather than my last one. So, I don't know what compelled me to do what I did next - it had been a long and weird day - but it certainly caught him off guard. I went in and wrapped my arms around my neck, and for a moment I saw him flinch and reach into his pocket thinking I was going to smack him in the face. Instead I embraced him in a hug. His body was stiff against mine, and his arms were pinned to the sides. I didn't care if this was awkward for him. This boy was long overdue for a hug.

"Uh," I heard him say, then clear his throat. I almost didn't catch him; I was too busy inhaling his scent. "What... What are you doing..."

"Hugging you."

"I can see that... But why?"

"Cause I'm happy you apologized and you know what for," I smiled, leaning back to look at him, still holding him whether he liked it or not. "Now hug me back."

"Excuse me?" He looked at me ridiculously.

I rolled my eyes, "Look, if you want to make this work, to pretend a couple, then you're gonna have to forget you have that personal bubble thing going. To make it believable, you're gonna need to be intimate. Whether you like it or not, mister."

Tom's lip curled disapprovingly at this, but submitted anyway. His arms wrapped around my mid back awkwardly, as if it were the most painful thing he ever done. I rolled my eyes, and pulled away even though I felt a bit cold as soon as I did that, "We'll work on the hugs later. Let's go get something to eat."

He had no choice but to nod, and then pulled at his shirt and flattened down the wrinkles that I had made.

While we walked back to the Great Hall, Riddle cleared his throat and continued to look foreword as he opened his mouth, "You did exceptional at the qualifications today. Most people would have just used _protego _over and over... Most people wouldn't have tried physical exertion in a wand duel. It's a good practice."

I looked up at him and couldn't stop the smile that it brought me, "Wow, Tom Riddle complimented me on my dueling. I feel honoured."

He quickly changed the subject, "Will you be joining me at the Slytherin table this evening then?"

"I suppose. Many people in my house hate me anyway," I gave a half-shrug.

"It seems that the news traveled well there," he commented. He probably knew I was getting shit from my house, as well as other houses as well right from the start.

"Has anyone gave you a bad time over this?"

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Well, you _are _dating the 'Gryffindor Queen'."

"My housemates have every respect for me, and I could care less about any other house."

I sighed, "Right." It wasn't fare. I was taking all the crap and he was taking it in strides.

Once we got to the door, he stopped and extended his elbow. I looked at it for a moment as he looked at me expectedly. Instead, I raised my hand and took his hand and laced my fingers with his. With an odd look at my gesture, I could only shoot him a conceited smile and push open the large doors. As if I thought before it was creepy, today topped it. Now eyes from all four tables were looking at the two of us, specifically our locked hands. "Ignore them," I heard him whisper. I glanced at the Gryffindor table, seeing my friends try to make room on the bench for me. When I saw that I felt guilty, and even more so when they saw Tom drag me to the Slytherin table. I forced myself to look away, and when I did, I was met with a table of green and black sneers. A place with the seventh years was parted as they made room for Tom and I, which had been across Malfoy, and Alphard Black. Next to me was a blond-haired student I recognized as James McCain from potions. Across from him was none other than Lucretia Black - who I flashed a grin and a sheepish wave at. Next to Riddle sat a ginger kid that I knew by the name as Kyle Bole. Across from Kyle was my best-Slytherin-Mate, Rosier.

The atmosphere in the Slytherin table was far more different than the one in the Gryffindor table. While the boys in our table belched the alphabet and laughed, the ones at this table discussed politics and their own racist opinions, or rather, "superior opinions". While the girls at the Gryffindor were loud and obnoxious, the ones here were silent and proper and only spoke when spoken to, or quietly among themselves. This wasn't my scene at all, and I felt even more uncomfortable here than I did at my first Slug Club meeting. It didn't help that when I sat down next to Tom, he went back to cold and distant and tried to sit as far away from me as possible, making sure there was no physical contact. I would have take advantage of this, and be all over him, but at the moment, it seemed that some Slytherins were the only people in the entire school - besides Aurora, Pocock and my dorm mates - that didn't give me the stink eye, and I rather not push my luck

Well, Lucretia was giving me the stink eye. She obviously did not enjoy that I came walking in the Great Hall with my hand latched to Riddle's.

I was about to help myself with some food, until I noticed the modest amounts of food that Lucretia had on her plate. It was just a couple of steamed vegetables, cut up chicken, and sliced potato wedges. I suddenly became really self-consious about what I was going to eat in front of everyone. I reminded myself that Riddle had seen me eat before, as well as a few people that sat around us, but it still didn't ease my mind. I took a quick glance at Tom, who was helping himself to the spread himself, but again, not like a typical teenage boy would. I bit my lip, and looked at the food. I never in my life felt bad about stuffing my face. So why now? I decided it wouldn't look too gross if I just stuck with Chicken Breast, rice, and steamed vegetables.

"Who do think got in for sixth year?" Malfoy asked, as their conversation turned back to the qualifications earlier today.

"Avery did fair," Tom began, not looking up at Abraxas from his food. "But he doesn't think before he casts spells. That is why I think Mulciber will qualify."

Malfoy nodded, not even trying to argue, "Well, we all know who's got it for 7th year."

Rosier didn't acknowledge this, and instead put food in his mouth not to say anything. I could already sense some tension in this group. "Oh?" Riddle didn't even glance up at Malfoy, "And who's that?" I really wanted to roll my eyes, but refrained. He knew who Malfoy was referring to; what an egomaniac. "You, Tom. Naturally," Malfoy replied, his words carefully thought out. Still with his eyes on his plate as if he was disinterested, Tom added, "Yes, well, if I do plan on becoming the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I should be the most qualified."

"You would be an excellent professor, My-" Malfoy cut himself off, when Tom's head snapped up and gave him an evil look. Quickly, the blonde cleared his throat and corrected himself, "Tom." After a moment, Tom returned his gaze back to his plate, but the tension just got thicker. I really couldn't take this unease, so I decided to act as if it wasn't there, "Well, I don't know about _excellent. _You did give up very easily when you were tutoring _me. _It will be worse with 30 kids in the classroom."

Suddenly, everything went quiet. All eyes were looking at me, not including Tom's; I just made the tension worse. Riddle, though, didn't look at all phased by it and casually looked in my direction, "Yes, I do admit that is the truth. I would like to redeem myself, however." I rose an eyebrow at this, "I can relieve Pocock as your tutor for the last couple of weeks and take his place." He caught my eyes, "How does that sound?"

I didn't know how that sounded. Pocock was a good tutor, and to push him off to the side like that felt like disloyalty. But then again, in the beginning of this, Daniel's only purpose was to befriend me in the beginning so he could pass on information to Tom. I wondered then if he knew about my Animagus. Biting my lip, I nodded, because denying his request would make it even more uncomfortable.

"With all this tutoring, it doesn't give you much a good chance at getting a career of any sort after graduation," Lucretia put in, copying Tom and not even looking at me when she said this. I opened my mouth to retort, but was cut off to my immense surprise and even Lucretia's, by Riddle. "Actually, Black, Evangeline is doing quite well, to my understanding, in most of her classes. She needed little help in Potions, and is a quick learner in Astronomy. And from her display earlier today, I can honestly say she is quite the duelist. The best of Gryffindor seniors."

I turned to him, slightly wide-eyed, "Really?"

He nodded, "You would be a good Auror, or Hit-Wizard."

I wanted to grin, because that was the best compliment that I ever got from him. Probably the only one that I will ever get that wasn't said in a sarcastic tone, or being subtly implied. The look on Lucretia's face was also a good bonus.

"What do you want to do after school, Bennett?" I looked up when Malfoy asked me this question.

"Oh, a-uh, a Musician, initially," I answered, already knowing that I would get a lot of disapproving looks from Tom's peers. Instead, it was interest, coming from the most quiet person at the table. "A Musician?" Alphard asked, "Vocal or instrumental?"

"Both, but I prefer instrumental. It's more of a challenge, I think," I answered, completely caught off guard. "Do you play music?"

"Yes, I play Cello, and Violin, but also Keys and some other magical instruments," he had the smallest of modest smiles, but that died a little at the look Malfoy was giving him.

Abraxas sighed, "Alphard here is a singer slash actor slash right pansy. He's always in the school's plays every year."

I glanced over at Alphard as he slowly faded back into Malfoy's shadow, and I couldn't help but let the frown deepen on my face. Now I knew why he was so quiet. Instead of acknowledging Malfoy's existence, I decided to converse with Alphard instead. "Hogwarts has plays?"

His large blue orbs looked up from his hands and met mine, he gave a small smile and nodded. "We were supposed to have one this year, but there are some problems with finding a suitable play. We won't find out yet until after Christmas break. They are usually musicals."

"And a outright joke," Malfoy snorted.

"So you sing in them?" I ignored his comment.

He nodded, "I don't get many lead parts, though. It's fine."

"Hm, maybe I'll try out this year," I sat back and poked at my food.

"You will?" He asked.

"You will?" Malfoy asked shortly after

"You're going to try out for the school musical?" Tom asked beside me. "Don't you have better things to do with your time?"

I mocked thinking about it, then shook my head, "No, no, not really."

I turned over to Alphard and winked at him. He blushed and tried to squeeze out a smile, but felt threatened not to. From beneath the table, I could feel a hand on my knee, squeezing it quite viciously. I doubted I was making him jealous with me being friendly with Alphard, but probably pissed him off at doing something he didn't care for. So instead of giving him a reaction, I slid my hand under the table and put it on top of his. Then before he could do anything about it, I began to slide it up my leg. He snatched his hand away so fast that you could almost see the panic on his face.

Me and Tom left the table earlier than anyone else. Which was fine and all, because watching how they picked at their food made me loose my appetite.

"You're insufferable sometimes, you know?" Tom snapped once we were out of ear shot.

"Only some?" I smirked, but my comment went unnoticed or ignored.

"Do I have to remind your that our relationship is only professional, and not at all romantic?" He stopped walking once we were completely alone in a corridor.

I shrugged and leaned against a pillar, "I guess I just can't resist your charming good looks."

He sucked his lip in with a scowl, and turned on heel to walk away, but ended up turning back towards me. This was the first time I ever saw him this frustrated. I couldn't help but grin, "My God, am I getting to you?"

"No," he said right away, but his face was a dead give away. "Let's just... walk you back to your Common Room." He turned around and started to walk away. I stifled back a laugh and skipped along to catch up with him.

When we got the seventh floor, it was blissfully free of any Gryffindors. I turned to Riddle and nodded, "I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

He nodded, and turned awkwardly as he intended to leave, but stopped half way and turned back to me. "I forgot to mention," he started, hands clasped behind his back, "That I had talked with Professor Slughorn, and he agreed to take you back in the club."

I looked at him curiously for a moment, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he replied firmly. "So I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow night as well. Good night," he nodded, and I returned it before he walked away. Sighing through my nose, I went to face the portrait and muttered the password.

I was so tired that I had completely forgot what was supposed to transpire in a few minutes. I collapsed on the couch, and fell in a dreamless sleep. Within the next fifteen or so minutes, people began rushing in, and the amount of talk had woken me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as the hoards of lions gathered into the common room and crowded behind me. I looked over the couch and saw that everyone was in front of the bulletin board. Of course, they said they would announce the winners at the end of dinner. How could I have forgot when I came in?

I sat on the edge of the couch as the people at the front of the crowd began to read.

"For sixth year, female Gryffindor, Zoe Brower," someone read out loud. Everyone began to clap as my younger friend offered a coy smile before shyly sinking back out of the crowd.

"For sixth year, male Gryffindor, Gregory Grudgeon," Grudgeon took this a little less gracefully, and began to bow and thank the little people.

"For seventh year, female Gryffindor... Evangeline Bennett," Everyone turned around before I could process what just happened. "I got qualified?" I asked no one. "Are you serious?" Someone confirmed it by reading again.

"This is ridiculous," Heidi Abbott spat, "you weren't even that good. You couldn't even block my spells properly! WHAT A JOKE!"

I ignored Heidi, as I joined my friends at the edge of the crowd, "Nice work, Bennett," Chloe congratulated me, "Don't let Gryffindor down."

"And lastly," they continued, "For seventh year, male Gryffindor. Brevis Birch."

Quite honestly, I was not surprised. But Prewett looked notably disappointed. He was a rather good duelist, and deserved to be chosen as much as Birch. At least he would have taken his victory nicely. Birch paraded around the room, acting very cocky about it, whilst me, my dorm mates, Zoe, Prewett and Weasley stood watching him. Eventually, Brevis made his way over to us, Gregory at his heels. "Well, I guess we are the Gryffindor Champions," he moved his eyes on me, and his smile faltered a little bit. "Better not go a head and go two face. I saw you eating with the Slytherins," I rolled my eyes at this. "Just because I'm dating a Slytherin, doesn't mean my loyalty is with them. I don't know if you further noticed, but I wasn't exactly having a ball there myself."

"What ever you say," he walked passed us and up the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. I sighed and turned towards everyone else, "What the hell is his problem, eh?"

"Dunno," Kay said, watching him go up stairs. "He's been acting like a right git for a while. Best to ignore him."

The next day was uneventful, to say the least. Tom Riddle was the male Slytherin champion for seventh years, naturally. When the juniors went for qualification, I later found out that Hector won and he will be dueling in the junior championship. Two Bennetts, baby.

* * *

During the Slug Club meeting, it was incredibly awkward around Slughorn. He still held some sort of disapproval towards me attacking Lucretia physically, but every time he glanced at Tom, he brightened up and forced a smile. It was almost as if he was not only afraid of Tom, but of me as well. Besides that punch, I have no idea what could have frightened him about me. Then again, it could have been that duel, but I was hardly ruthless.

Before I knew it, October came to an end and it was finally Halloween. Weeks ago, I had made a bet to scare as much people that didn't involve Hufflepuffs, and I intend on taking on that bet. Halloween was on a Sunday, therefore we didn't need to be wearing our uniforms. It was also one of the rare nights of the year where we would be able to stay up a couple hours after curfew. I pulled on some dress pants, since I wasn't a big fan of the jeans in this era, and it was starting to get chilly now. Ontop of that, I pulled on a white blouse and a maroon cardigan. I wasn't being fancy today, or any day. It was something I was working on because of Tom. The other day we had a conversation that people would think it was suspicious if we dated and he over looked all my flaws so easily. My personal style had to be toned down, especially around him. I was willing to make that much of a sacrifice, right?

The first thing I notice was that there were more people in the Common Room than usual, and even less people in the Great Hall. Everyone was on edge, but the Ravenclaws looked a bit cocky at their table. I was going to sit at the Gryffindor table this morning, not the Slytherin, for, you know, protection. I don't trust Malfoy or Macnair. But on my way there, I passed the Ravenclaw table, and pretended that I dropped something. I bent down, and pulled out my wand, pointing underneath the table.

"_Serpentsortia," _I whispered. It wasn't a harmful snake. Just something to scare them, an adult King Snake should do the trick. I stood up and walked passed the table towards the Gryffindor, and spotted Kay and Chloe spying on me. Just as I got to the table, several screams came from the Ravenclaw table, and the girl population scattered away as the multicoloured snake slithered underneath the long bench table. Eventually someone got rid of it, but it was enough screams to gain Gryffindor a few points. I looked up, seeing in front of the staff table were four medium sized hour glasses, much like the house points hour glasses. Gryffindor went from 15 to 30, and the table cheered. However, for the past couple of weeks, the Gryffindor table felt so cold for me no matter how much points I win for them. Which was saying something, since the entire Slytherin table was just one long walk in freezer.

The rest of the day was a blur. There wasn't a hallway that wasn't rigged, or with someone yelping or screaming. A majority of the people I scared were Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins. Slytherin girls were the easiest, the guys were a little harder. I refrained from scaring any Hufflepuffs due to my bet earlier. Peeves was having a field day, and was just attacking at random. It was complete chaos, and I was having fun... Not really. I wasn't. Why wasn't I having any fun? I was looking foreword to this all month. I stopped in an empty corridor and sat down in an arch in the wall next to a suit of armour. I ran a hand across my face and lifted my legs so I was sitting nicely in the arch way, that way no one would be able to notice me if they chose to walk down the hallway. Deep down, I knew why I wasn't having fun, but I didn't want to acknowledge that fact. Was I really too old for that kind of shenanigans? Sure. but I'm also too old to watch cartoons, though I do that anyway. It was something else. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning against the stone and decided to just rest there for a bit; I had no energy to frighten anyone else. My thoughts brought me to a drowsy state, that I just completely forgot where I was...

I felt my head tilt foreword, indicating I was about to fall asleep. Even during my foggy mind, I found logic in the mistake that would make if I fell asleep in the middle of a corridor. I forced open my eyes, which seemed to be a mistake as well, because I was met with a set of blue eyes. I squealed and jumped a foot in the air, when I realized who it was, I peeled myself off the wall. "What the hell, Riddle, why are you creeping around like that."

If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed that he was trying to fight back a laugh. Really? Is it the Apocalypse already?

"I've been looking for you," he extended a hand, the smallest of smiles on his face. What was going on? I looked at his hand, and then to his face. Hesitantly, I took it, he pulled me up and practically pulled me against him.

"Uh, Tom, what are you-"

He cut me off by pulling my arm and dragging me down the empty hall, "Come with me. Everyone's inside, outside is more peaceful."

"Uh, okay."

I must have fell asleep on that arch. Or he was drunk. Or he fell on his head. Those explanations felt more rational. We walked through corridors and staircases until we reached the Clock Tower Courtyard and then passed through to cross the bridge. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, looking up at the cloudy night sky, and he told me not to worry about it. We got off the bridge, and he pulled me down the hill, slowing down once we saw the Pumpkin Patch. There was one large pumpkin carved with a happy Jack-O-Latern face and menacing eyes. But more surprisingly was the plaid blanket that was sprawled on a flat piece of land in front of the large Jack-O-Latern. "Uh, Tom?" I was staring at it like it was poisonous. He didn't answer again, just guided me onto the blanket and sat me down. He sat down right next to me, which was an awkward sight to see, with his legs crossed. And he just smiled, a genuine smile. It looked so weird on him.

Well, that settles it, I am dreaming. Cause there's no plain in this universe where Tom is smiling. It was foreign on his face, and a bit awkward to look at. I would have thought that him smiling normally would be flattering, but I was wrong. It didn't look like him at all. I gave a nervous chuckle, "Why did you take me here?"

He gave a half shrug, "To get away from all that mess. It's ridiculous in there."

I laughed, "Well, the theme tonight is to scare the pants off whoever is in arms reach."

"Yes. It seems like I did just that to you back there," he flashed some teeth.

I rolled my eyes, "You caught me with my guard down. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure."

Silence over took us, and then it became awkward. I turned away from him towards the sky, wishing the clouds would part so we could see some stars to distract us. I couldn't even see the moon half the time, it kept on disappearing between the clouds. If it weren't for the light inside the pumpkin, I wouldn't even be able to see my legs.

My skin froze all of a sudden. A hand was on my hand. When I looked down, I saw it was attached to the man I sat with. Tom picked it up, and ran his fingers along my palm until it was laced with my fingers. "What are you doing-" He cut me off by telling me to be quiet, then ran my knuckles along his lips. A shiver ran up my spine, causing me to rip my hand away from his grasp. "Seriously, what the fuck are you doing?"

He gave me a relaxed smile, "I'm your boyfriend. What do you expect me to do?"

I gave him a baffled look, "Who are you, and what have you done with Riddle?"

"Huh what?"

"You're acting strange."

He opened his mouth to say something, but a squawk of a large bird interrupted us. We both looked up and spotted the familiar eagle soaring around the grounds above us. What was Daniel doing up there? I turned to face Tom, opening my mouth to ask him just that, but once again, got cut off, this time in the form of his finger on my lips. Tom then brushed the short hair behind my ear, and trailed his finger tips under my chin.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

"Uhh," I was so unsure of what the hell was going on.

"Just close them." I obeyed.

I felt his hot breath on my lips, then my cheek bone, and finally my ear. He told me to relax, but that didn't exactly make me relaxed. My heart was pounding against my rib cage, a million and one thoughts of what he was going to do raced through my cluttered and confused mind. Though one stuck out most of all, and involuntarily I licked my lips.

Then, quite suddenly, I felt the heat of his body leave me. I scrunched up my face, "Tom...?" I was about to open my eyes until I felt something fall onto my head. It was light, but heavy enough to feel. Instinctively I raised my arm and patted my hand and felt dozens of moving critters. My eyes shot open, and pulled my hand away to see house spiders crawling around my hand. I screamed bloody murder, jumped up from my place on the floor and began to shake around, toss my hair, stomp, and pull out all the demons. They were all over the place. I shook my hair out, running my fingers through the short threads feverishly until I felt no creature living in them. That's when I felt crawling on the back of my neck and down my shirt.

Fuck.

My

Life.

I shook my top, reached in trying to pull that fucker out, then I fell on the grass and began rolling around. Once I found the monster that crawled under my shirt, I was painfully aware of two things: one, I had a dozen spider bites. On my back, hands, arms, and a couple on my face. and neck. And two, the laughing, and the cackling, and the mocking. I looked over, the Jack-O-Latern was laughing at me. Well, the people that crawled out of it. Heidi Abbot, Kristy Swift, Frank King, Michael Brown, Gregory Grudgeon, and... Tom? Tom was laughing. When I looked closer at the cackling Tom, I noticed his features lightening, and changing dramatically until he was recognized as Brevis. Brevis Birch. All there. Gryffindors. I expected Ravenclaws for taking revenge on me for the Snake, or even Slytherins like Lucretia. But my own house? I was betrayed by my own house. Worst of all... I thought Grudgeon and Birch were my friends.

A knot formed in my stomach, and my chest ached. My nose itched, warning me that my tear ducts were ready to explode. But I was more angry than sad. I may have been in the wizarding world for a few months now, but my instinct was never to reach for my wand, it was to pull back my fist.

* * *

**Yes. Shit just got real, people. The next chapter is actually really short compared to my other chapters, but I just felt that it had all that it needed. I'm trying to write more often like when I started this story, so I can at least update once a month. We'll see how that goes. I made a new banner for the story, but I keep on forgetting to post it, so pop by in my profile when ever you're bored, and a link may be provided. Happy Readings xoxox **

**- QTJ**


	18. I Thought It Was A Dream

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

* * *

**I'm not going to bother with saying that I've been busy, because technically I haven't. I can only tell the truth, which was that I need a break from writing Harry Potter fanfiction. Though this does not mean I will ever stop writing this story, because I've made a commitment and I intend to see it through to the very end. I need to learn to discipline myself when it comes to finishing something I've started. Further more, this story is a little short, I think. But Chapter Nineteen will be the shortest chapter in the series, because that's when I was forcing myself to write it even though I didn't want to, so it lacks quality. But chapter nineteen is just a chapter to get a transition over with before drama starts. Anyway, I hope Chapter EIGHTEEN makes up for your wait. I'm rather proud of this chapter, because a lot of things are revealed, or hinted in this one. Though I proof read it while I was half a wake, so it might not be best in that regard. **

**anyway, I wont be answering reviews today, because I feel like there are too many to go through. If you've got any questions, just send me a message in my Inbox, it's open to everyone.**

**FUN FACT:  
**I found an error in Philosopher's Stone when I was re reading it. I don't know if anyone else noticed this, or it's been out for a while, but when Harry reads the list of things he needs to get to attend Hogwarts, she repeated Wand twice.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.**  
_I thought it was a dream_

* * *

"Hold still, Miss Bennett," Madam Lambert pushed me back down on the cot face first.

I grumbled, "But It _hurts._"

"Shush. You're whining more than a mandrake that's been de-potted," The mediwitch pushed me back down again. She was squeezing out the pus of the last spider bites that were on my back.

Hours ago, when I was using Birch's face as a human punch bag, Pocock had appeared out of no where and pulled me off of him, who's face was bloodied and bruise by that time. The Ravenclaw had threw me over his shoulder and brought me to the hospital wing, where Madam Lambert stripped me of a shirt and bra, and began to squeeze out the pus and poison from every spider bite; from my face, to my chest and stomach, and finally my back. The curtain walls were surrounding me, Daniel sitting on a chair outside, reading a book or something. We've been at this for about an hour, enough time for many students to walk in and out getting their own minor, or serious injuries mended. This had to be the busiest night of the year for Madam Lambert. Birch had been here also, but with a potion his face wasn't as puffy as I left it, and within 20 minutes he was rushed out.

"Isn't there a potion that does this?" I said, my voice muffled from the pillow my face was smothered in.

"Yes, but to your misfortune, Miss Bennett, when I went to look for it, I found none," she replied, her nails digging into the fat of my back. "Funny, I remember having a full stock this morning."

"Why am I not surprised," I moaned loudly when her nails dug into the open sore.

This went on like this for another fifteen minutes, and finally when she was done I collapsed onto the bed exhausted. My body probably looked like a giant lobster with barnacles all over it. Not attractive. I felt a cool paste being spread along my back, which felt wonderful since my skin was on fire. The Mediwitch smoothed out the healing paste and began telling me it was to cool down the swelling and close up the sores, then told me to sit up. I did so reluctantly. It's not like I had a problem showing the girls to anyone, especially to other women, and even more so towards women in the medical field, it was just that my body was so exhausted, I just wanted to lay down. What I was surprised about, though, was how unfazed Madam Lambert was when she unsnapped my bra, tore it off, revealing a silvery metal loop on. The piercing I have on my left asset is hardly considered normal in this decade. Maybe she was being polite, or maybe she just didn't care. I wonder what other weird things she had seen on students and professors before.

She handed me my shirt, and garments, "Everything should be cleared up by tomorrow morning. You will have some bruises and yellow spots around the bites, but that is normal. You should really get some rest, and if anything happens, please come to me."

"Thank you, Madam," I smiled once my head was through the shirt.

Once I was dressed, the Mediwitch pulled away the curtains and immediately Daniel sat up and tucked the book under his arm, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and the two of us left the Hospital Wing. I finally stated what was on my mind, "I'm not going to the Gryffindor tower."

"And where do you think you will be going... It's the dead of night, and I am not letting you into the Ravenclaw Tower."

"Don't worry about it. I'll sleep in the Library, or something," I sighed. "I'm sure Professor Sarkozy won't mind me sleeping in her class room. It would give her an excuse to ask me what I dreamt about." That was a lie. I had no intention of sleeping in the Library or a classroom. The Room of Requirement was my truest Sanctuary. I just wouldn't be able to stand being in the Gryffindor Common room after tonight. Many in my own year were in on this and for the past month even my friends have been reluctant to talk to me. For what, because I'm dating a Slytherin? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be open minded, but clearly they are quick to judge on the more darker house.

Pocock sighed, "If you insist." We stopped at a crossroads and he turned to me, "This is where I leave you. Have a good night, Bennett, and try not to fall for any more tricks."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Good night, Poptart. And thank you for looking out for me."

He returned my thank you with the smallest of smiles before he turned and left for the Ravenclaw tower. Sighing, I went the opposite direction and followed the hallway back to the Grand Staircase, where I climbed up the the second level. Before I got to the third, I heard the spine-tingling cackle of Peeves celebrating a good day's work. I was about to dash up the stairs before it changed, leaving me the last victim of Peeves' favourate day of the year (right up there with April Fools).

"I hear a student out of their bunksies!" was the last thing I heard before the Poltergeist flew threw the wall and into me. I stumbled back and hit my head against the stone railing, falling flat on the ground, blacking me out for a split second.

With my eyes tightly shut, and my head throbbing painfully, I pushed myself in a sitting position. My head was buzzing so much that I couldn't even hear Peeves laughing, or maybe he was just gone. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was alone... Maybe I actually was knocked out for more than a second. Sighing, I pushed myself up and continued to climb the stairs, my head still throbbing painfully as I went. I got to the Seventh floor corridor, passed the painting with the dancing trolls and paced back and forth three times thinking hard on the one thing I needed.

The door appeared, this time smaller than what I'm used to seeing, but at this point, my head was pounding so hard I wouldn't even care if it was a giant vagina that I had to enter. As long as it's warm, and I can crawl into a ball and sleep. I opened the door, walked in and paused. I vaguely heard the door behind me close, I was just too in awe of what I was seeing. My bedroom. Back home. In 2010. Everything, right down to the last detail. The room was divided, and right down the middle it was painted differently. On the right, my sister's, was a solid black, while mine was just an ordinary white. I had it purple, red, and even blue once before, but at a certain age I believed less was more, and white was just more elegant and mature. My blankets were solid black, but I had a million pillows, they all looked so welcoming. My sister's bed was an obnoxious pink colour, covered in magazines, and clothes. The walls were decorated the same way too...Posters of bands, movies, and all that. My bookshelf was there too, all the books in place, except for 10 of them, and I could only assume why.

I paid no attention to anything else, I just new everything was in its place as the last time I saw my bedroom. I dove head first into my bed, and buried myself in the pile of pillows and immediately felt warmth over come me. There was a certain scent to my pillows that was familiar, but unfamiliar to my room, though at this moment I didn't care to think about it. Unfortunately, my bliss was short lived, because before I could even relax my mind completely, the door burst open.

I shot out of the bed so fast, I didn't even realized that my head stopped hurting.

"What are you doing in bed still? C'mon, we need to hit the road in less than twenty minutes!"

"Hector?" I asked, blinking away. How did he find me in the Room of Requirement, and why was he up so late? "What are you doing out of bed?"

He looked at me, "Because... we're going out. Are you ill? C'mon, get out of bed, we don't want to be late for the exhibit."

"The...the exhibit?"

"Uh, yeah, the Harry Potter- Did you go drinking last night, or something?" Hector gave me a weird look before leaving, and left my door fully opened.

I could see outside. Instead of the stone corridor of Hogwarts, it was the teal wall of the hallway normally outside of my room... in my home...in London, England, 2010. My heart started pounding, and I rolled out of bed as quickly as I could. I jumped over to my bookshelf, and saw them there. All ten of JK Rowling's works. My replica of Voldemort's wand, my Slytherin Tie, and my plastic Death Eater mask was all there too. They weren't there a few minutes ago... but then again, neither was Hector, or the hallway outside my door. I ran over to my full length mirror, and saw myself just as I was the morning of the exhibit. The same pajamas I had wore the night before, the same socks, and the same stains from when I forgot to wash off my make up. Even my hair was still messed up the same way when I woke up.

That's when it dawned on me. It couldn't have been a dream. It couldn't.

"No, this can't...be. How can it..." I whispered to myself, my heart pounding, my breathing sped up. "How could I...It was...It was..." Far too good to be true. I should have known it was a dream the entire time. "Fuck!" I screamed, kicking the wall.

After putting on the first thing I saw on, we all piled up in the car and drove off to the exhibit. The entire time I was thinking about the dream. How could that possibly be a dream? I was so pissed off, I'm pretty sure I broke enough laws to get me six months in jail. But regardless, we made it to the exhibit and we were ushered in. It looked exactly how I remembered it, in the dream I mean. We passed the Hogwarts Express, and after that moment it was just one deja vu after another.

"Evangeline!" Basil cried out, when we got into the room displaying the Triwizard Tournament displays. I look over at the small boy and came up behind him, "What's up?"

"Look! It's Cedric Diggory's robes!" Basil was pointing excitedly at the mannequin that held the robes in the movie. I swear, for what ever reason, Basil adores Cedric and was so devastated that he died so soon. "Awesome," I smiled while admiring the robes. I heard a snort behind me, "Who cares about _Cedric Diggory?" _Iris sneered, rolling her eyes, looking back at a Sirius Black wanted poster. Basil pouted and looked up at me with his large eyes, sighing, I gave a pointed glare at my sister. "Cedric was played by Robert Pattinson in the movies..._Remember?" _I watched in mild amusement as Iris' eyes widened and before I knew it she was shoving me and Basil aside with her large behind, telling us to shove it. She swooned over the fabric, nearly falling to her knees in a religiously submissive fashion. Her hand outstretched, she was about to touch it until one of the many employees dressed in wizards robes told her not to touch the display or she would be kicked out. With a scowl, Iris crossed her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes, and began to push her further along towards where Hector was waiting with Basil. "C'mon, princess. More to see..." I pushed her into a small room that was supposed to be the exact replica of Albus Dumbledore's office. It was smaller than the movie, obviously, but it had everything. Dumbledore's desk, Fawkes sitting on his perch, Godric Gryffindor's sword placed on a stand on top of his desk, and many portraits, some "moving" and others plain. There was a fake book shelf with books, and of course, the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool for everyone to look at. While looking at the sword, I over heard Iris muttering something about the employee yelling at her, then "If I want to touch the bloody exhibit, I'll do it!" I saw her in the corner of my eye, eyeing the Sorting Hat and I already knew what she was thinking.

"Iris..." I threatened under my breath, only to receive rolling eyes. This caught the attention of Hector as he asked what was she doing. I saw her hand reach over the velvet rope, fingers just hovering over the hat. "Iris, stop," I told her again, reaching over to her. "What part of don't touch anything don't you understand?"

"The 'don't' part," she said smartly and with flick of her wrist, she snatched the dirty old hat, which naturally flared my anger. I stomped over to her and grabbed the end of the hat, intending to wretch it out of her grip. "You're really trying my patience, Iris. Why don't you ever do what you're told?"

"Why do I have to?" She challenged. Just then, Hector came and tried to be peaceful by taking Iris' wrist and telling her to calm down. Naturally, she refused, grip tightened. All this drama attracted the twelve year old, as he looked bug-eyed at the Sorting Hat. "Oh, cool! I wanna see!" He shouted, coming to us and tried to pull the hat out of our grip as well. My attentions was shifted to Basil, telling him to stop pulling because he was going to rip it, but like his other sister, he didn't listen. We bickered and fought; Iris was arguing about how she was never allowed to do anything, and I argued back that she was too immature and impulsive to think of anyone else but herself. Hector tried to calm us down, and Basil was still begging for the hat.

This was it, wasn't it? The moment in my dream. It happened exactly like this. Any moment now, there would be a tugging sensation on my stomach, and then we would b spiraling around in a vortex and land in a heap on Dumbledore's floor. But that didn't happened.

"Guys, shh!" Hector shouted, "I think someone's coming..."

I couldn't respond as quickly, but my brother had everything under control. He pulled the hat out of our hands and placed it back on the stand just before one of the employees walked in. Once he was out of ear shot, Hector then pushed us into the next room, "C'mon, before he suspects anything..."

I sighed, my stomach churning in disappointment. I crossed my arms and marched into the other room... I should have been having a good time, but with each passing exhibit came more dooming sadness that all that I ever experienced, those months that I felt I was in never happened. All that work, all those friends, all those accomplishments... Tom Riddle. His face burned in my memory most of all, and I came to realize what hurt the most is that I would never see him again... Because he doesn't exist.

I was leaning against a railing, staring at a picture of the Order of the Phoenix, trying to get used to the fact that it wasn't moving. That's when I noticed something, something I never noticed before... But then again, in the movie, they haven't shown the entire picture. There was a man standing near the back, at the corner. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar, it was that he was familiar. In fact, I knew exactly where I've seen him before - at home, on the couch. That was my dad.

I opened my mouth in shock and leaned in closer to get a better look. Immediately I tried to find a plaque that listed the names of each order member, but I couldn't find any. However, my discovery was short lived, because the three siblings were calling out to me to hurry it up. I stumbled on my words, wanting to point this out...I wondered if they saw what I saw. The only explanation was that my father left to play in the cast of the Order members in the photo. Rubbing my forehead, I turned away, and followed them into the next room which was the Death Eater and dark magic room.

They had a whole wall full Death Eater masks and wanted posters. There was a display of Voldemort's white ribes, blowing in the wind with fog around; normally, I would be all up in that. It's the same robes that Ralph Fiennes wore, but instead I turned to where something less interesting was in. Chamber of Secrets, Harry's second year robes, and the robes of Tom Riddle. They were more captivating than anything else in this entire exhibit. I stared at them so hard, picturing a real body wearing them, but that wasn't going to happen. I would have to go back to my normal life. My normal, magic-less life.

I heard the people left in the room leave, including Iris, Hector and Basil. I glanced at the exit and entrance and around the room in one go. When I saw that the place was empty, just me and the Death Eater props, I took this moment to climb over the railing so I was standing right in front of the Tom Riddle display. My hands lifted and ran over the chest, and onto the shoulders, and wrapped around the neckline. I then placed my head on his chest, eyes closed, and inhaled deeply. My eyes fluttered open suddenly, because the clothes smelt like him, and for a moment I thought it really was him. But it couldn't. It's impossible, isn't it? I closed my eyes again, tightly this time, and breathed in the scent more.

It took every fiber of strength I had to pull myself off of the display before anyone else came in. When I did, something was different... The atmosphere was different. I looked around and noticed that the room was darker, but more notably it was engulfed in fog. The other displays seemed to be so far away from where I was, the doors were no longer there, and I was completely alone. There was no movement, except for the smoke that stayed at knee-level. I opened my mouth to call out someone, but nothing came out of my throat. What the hell was going on? I tried again. Nothing came out. The fog began to turn purple, and the displays began to fad farther away. Except for Voldemort's robes. The fan, or wind, or something, was still blowing them around. I had felt a sudden unease that something bad was going to happen.

I couldn't scream, or go anywhere. All I could do was back up in a corner. When I did, I bumped into the Tom Riddle display that was behind me, and out of the instinct of a small child, I wrapped my arms around the torso and nuzzled my nose in his shirt.

It suddenly got really cold, and I felt dreadful. Like...like... I would never be cheerful again. Like, I was going to die... it was that sort of impending doom that frightened me to my very core. I clutched onto the display for dear life, feeling the tips of my hair frost over and the room becoming freezing.

I thought it was a dream.

I thought it was a dream.

I thought it was a dream.

I felt arms wrap around me protectively, and at this moment I didn't care if it was Charles Manson, as long as they would take me away from here.

_Wake up. Wake up. _

What? But I am awake.

_Wake up, Evangeline. _

I opened my eyes and I was in a dimly lit room. The walls were made out of stone, and I was laying on a very soft mattress. I blinked several times as if at any moment it would change back to the walls of my bedroom in London, but no, nothing changed.

"Evangeline?" Someone asked. I slowly rolled off my shoulder and onto my back and sitting on the other side of the mattress was none other than Tom Riddle. "Oh, you're finally awake. I was beginning to think that you were in a coma, considering at how hard Peeves pushed you into the railing."

So, it wasn't a dream. _That _was a dream. I haven't felt more relieved in my entire life. In fact, I was so happy I wasn't even anticipating my next move. "Tom!" I through myself at him, knocking him down on the bed. I'm sure I took him off guard because he stiffen so hard under me - not in a good way either -, I thought I gave him a heart attack from physical contact alone. I didn't care, I was just so relieved to see him... So relieved that before he could curse me back to 2010, I pressed my lips against his plump full ones. It was in that moment that warmth filtered my body from my head to toe, and a knot formed in my stomach and throat. I wanted to taste him, not just his dry lips. But he wasn't kissing back, he did the complete opposite. Tom pushed me off, practically throwing me onto the solid stone floor.

"What is the matter with you?" He stood up, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand as if he just tasted something gross. "What in the name of magic were you thinking?"

My face was red, but not because of how warm the kiss made me feel, but because of embarrassment. It wasn't what he said that hurt me the most, but his reaction. I guess subconsciously the fan girl in my mind believed that Tom Riddle was different from Lord Voldemort... That he could feel emotion. That he would react to my touch, to my kiss... But this was a sore reminder that he was, and will always be a heartless monster. Any social interaction he had with anyone was so he could use them... and I was a fool to believe that he held me in higher regard. I was, dare I say it, heart broken, because after that dream, and waking up next to him... it was in that moment that I fell in love with him. I should have guessed that I would get shot down so quickly and so easily.

"I'm...I'm sorry," was all I could say, my eyes anywhere but at him. I scrambled up to my feet, and turned my back to him, "I'll leave you alone forever now."

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to and I didn't wait until he would. I left his room, and left the Slytherin common room that was blessed with emptiness. Again, my subconscious fangirl kept on telling me that he was going to chase after me, but I haven't been more positive that he wasn't. And I was right.

I walked with head down low and hooding my face. I prayed for myself not to cry, not at least I reach the Room of Requirement.

"Miss Bennett," someone called from behind me. Am I ever going to reach sanctuary?

I turn around to face the teacher who caught me, who happened to be Sarkozy. "Yes, professor?"

She was in deep purple robes, with long sleeves that hide her arms and hands; it almost looked like some elaborate sleeping robes. "Might I ask why you are up this late?" She asked, looking down on me like most teachers do with students.

I sighed through my nose, "It's a long story."

She scoffed, "Being knocked out and waking up in your boyfriends dorm room is hardly a long story."

"Um, how do you know that, Professor?" I asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I'm the Divinations professor, I know everything."

"Oh..." I trailed off, skeptical. I don't care what she teaches, it still draws the suspicion that she was following me. "Well, Tom Riddle isn't my boyfriend. Especially not now..."

"Trouble in paradise?" Sarkozy rose one of her sharp eyebrows.

"Actually, there is no paradise at all."

She laughed, "I'm not surprised. You sure know how to pick them, Bennett. Now, I understand that you have no where to sleep." I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes saying once again, "I know everything."

"Uh, well, I guess I was just going to tough it out and go to the Gryffindor common room... Besides, I think I only have an hour or two before I should be waking up for class."

She tapped her nose and was about to turn, "I've got a potion that will make it feel like you've been sleeping for 10 hours."

"... The Drought of Living Death?" I asked uneasily, horror slowly creeping up on my face.

Sarkozy gave a hearty laugh and started heading to her classroom, "No, silly. Morphine!"

"Morphine... are you serious?" I sped up my walking to catch up with the crazy professor.

So, Sarkozy was right, but I should have known. I've taken Morphine before when I was at the hospital for the blood clot I had in my lung. It knocked me out for only two hours, but when I awoke, I was refreshed, like none of what happened last night happened. And after a cup of tea, I was sorely reminded of the position I was in. After that moment with Tom, I cannot face him..not at all. And at the Gryffindor table, well, I don't know how they would react.

"Here you go," the professor walked out of her office with a plate of pancakes. "You can eat and go to the Gryffindor common room to change, so you can avoid any confrontation."

"Thank you, professor," I replied, putting down my tea on one of the class room tables and started to dig into the pancakes. The entire class room had so many pillows, that I was able to sleep in a pile of them. It was almost better than the Room of Requirement.

"So," the woman sat down across from me. "What do your tea leafs say?"

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't finished my tea." I shrugged, but suddenly her face fell a bit.

"Why don't you go ahead and finish your tea, so you can hurry up to class."

I bridged my eyebrows at her anxiousness, "Alright. Alright." I brushed off her behaviour, because, well, Sarkozy was a strange woman. I drank down the tea, and then looked down at what was left. The tea leafs were clumped at the bottom it what looked like a canine creature. Automatically I thought of the Grim, but the design wasn't so sinister, plus it had longer ears, fluffier tail and a more narrow nose. "Uh, I think it's a fox."

WIthin a second, she had snatched the cup from my hand and began examining it. "Oh yes...yes, no, it's not a fox. It's a dog."

"The Grim?"

She gave a loud hah at my answer, "No, my silly girl. Just a dog. It means a friend, loyalty. I suspect that you will have a friend you can count on even after this ordeal." She smiled broadly.

"Are you sure it's a dog? It really looks like a f-"

"It's a dog! Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. I've got a class to teach, you know, and I don't want you bumming around on my cushions." She sat up and bustled around, putting random things in a neat pile, or straightening them. What a weirdo.

* * *

**Well! there you go, I hope you thought it was as good as I thought it was. I've been making a list and pictures of characters and will eventually post it up, so you can have a better guideline as to who's who than the one in my profile. But since I'm lazy right now, I'll stop talking. If you want to bug me on a more personal level to get this story done, just drop some messages on my tumblr since I'm always on there. my url is katherineriddle (:**

**happy readings xoxox**

**ps. I'll see you all on pottermore :)**


	19. Gryffindor Pride

_**SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW**_

* * *

**Well here it is, the most disappointing and short chapter. I really don't like it. So to make up for it, as well as being lazy as fuck, I updated early! I've finished chapter twenty, which is MUCH MUCH MUUUUCH better than this chapter, and I got a head start in chapter twenty-one which I have 2,000 words in already. So thank you to all of you who have favourited and alerted and have waited patiently. Hopefully this summer I will be able to update at least once every two weeks. **

Moka-girl:** Yes, I realize that, part of the reason why I haven't given up on it. I won't stop writing it, I just don't promise frequent updates, because I know how I can be. **

:** Haha yeah, actually Evan's musical talents is coming up really soon. I just didn't want her to be ~that character~ that people make sing or play guitar when ever they feel like they need to be deep. She's a modest artist in that regard, and I kind of relate to her in that sense, because I don't like to show off things that I'm good at. **

Rue Dawn:** Thank you so much :D. Yeah, there are three sequels, so this story is a Saga, so there is more to it than just romance, even though it's a TOM/OC story. SOTR is an introductory, but the series does focus on Voldemort and Evan's relationship and how it effects the books. I can tell you one thing, the second sequel will have a lot of fluff and smut, and there's a good reason for that too, LOL. I promise you though, it won't be OOC with Tom. And, I know EXACTLY what you mean with the flurry of obsession. I go through that A LOT, part of the reason why I have so many discontinued stories. But Harry Potter is a life-long obsession, so as long as I have the books, the movies, and the magic in my heart, I will always end up creating things with Harry Potter. **

**RANDOM FACT:**

When I write the story, I listen to Within Temptation, Lacuna Coil, The Pretty Reckless, Evanescence, Die Mannequin,The Birthday Massacre, and Ever After. What do they all have in common? They're all female fronted (:

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN.**  
_Gryffindor Pride _

* * *

Everyone was already in the Great Hall by the time I snuck out of the Divination classroom and into the Gryffindor dorms. I pulled my hood over my head and by passed anyone that may recognize me. I got to my dorms in record time, but I didn't have time to take a shower, just to change out of my clothes and comb my hair. Professor Sarkozy had a way to pull my mind off of things, but when I looked in the mirror at my reflection, at the fading spider bite bruises on my neck and shoulder. My shoulder, that bared the scars of the wolf that I faced head on all those years ago. I was so brave back then... What happened to me? I'm hiding in a bathroom, trying to avoid everyone. Trying to avoid the Gryffindors. Trying to avoid Birch. Trying to avoid Riddle. Why was I hiding? What happened to my Gryffindor pride?

I put my hands in the cold water and dunked my face in. The cold water reminded me of the lucid dream I had, and at how scared I was. I don't like that feeling... I pulled my face away from the sink and looked at myself dead in the eye. Right. I'm going to bring back Evangeline Bennett. I'm going to bring her back, even if I couldn't bring back the spiky hair, big boots, and out of the decade clothes. This school lacked sex appeal, all the girls here were so persevered with their bodies, you would have mistaken this decade for 1900. I had about a half hour before my next class started, so the first thing I did was grab my fringe and took a pair of scissors and chopped it off so it was hanging over my eyebrows. I cut along the sides in a straight edge, and repeated the same on the other side. I left the back, considering it would be impossible for me to do it, and it was already short enough. When I was done I had a nice crisp and classy straight edge bob fit for this era. I darkened and slimmed down my eyebrows, and darkened the make up around my eyes, but left my lips bare like I normally did. I had about ten minutes left, so I quickly pulled on sheer black leggings, and a pair of heeled mary janes. Before I left, I took one more look in the mirror... And you know that time when you've done so much work on yourself, you just gotta say "DAMN GIRL, YOU FINE."

It was one of those moments.

It was rare that I would ever put that much effort into getting myself all dolled up like that... But if I was going to bring back my swag, I'll do it 40s style. The bob was a bit out dated, but it sure stuck out. Every other girl had finger waves, and long curls. To benefit my cause, the new hair cut and make up would even disguise me for a short while. Everyone will be looking for a pixie-haired, poorly dressed, bare faced girl barreling through the great hall doors in riding boots.

I left the dorm room and down the stairs. The heels were a bit difficult to go any faster, considering it had been a long time that I wore heels (spools didn't count, because they had a wider heel). It was all a matter of getting used to right now. I didn't bother looking at who was in the common room, as there were a couple of students there gathering their things and doing last minute work on their homework. If they recognized me or not, I was unaware and I suppose that was for the best. I took the long way to Charms class since I would be early anyway, and I rather walk in with the crowd than before or after... I knew I shouldn't try to blend in, but I wanted to act as if I wasn't fazed... I wasn't trying to own the hallway. When I got there, I was just in time to tag along behind the line of students as they gathered into the classroom. When they cleared to take their seats, I saw Kathryn already waiting in her seat, and quickly slid in next to her.

"Hey, are- Omigosh!" Her eyes widened, but her mouth stretched into a smile, "You've cut your hair! I love it! I didn't want to say anything before, but that choppy look you had the entire time, it looked a bit weird."

I chuckled, "Well, I guess I wanted something more... modern..."

"Well, Modern, no. I haven't seen that cut since the thirties, but you really pull it off. The other cut you had, sometimes had you looking like a boy!" She continue to chuckle.

I gave a short laugh, "All right, Pierce, that's enough."

Professor Donohoe came into the room and began the class. It went relatively normal, Donohoe trailing off quite frequently to tell a story that happened to herself. I didn't know if people even notice me, considering my back was against the rest of the class. When Charms was over, I was putting the cork back into my ink bottle when Professor Donohoe came up to my table. "Evangeline, I was meaning to ask you something. You told me you're quite fond of writing, yes?"

I blinked and nodded, then briefly waving to Kathryn as she left, leaving me and the professor alone.

"Well, I've got a favour to ask," she sat down in the empty chair next to me. "Some other professors and I organize a school musical every year, I'm sure you've heard..."

I nodded, remembering the conversations I had with Alphard. The plays they had done in the past were unfamiliar to me, since they were Wizarding plays that have never been mentioned in the books. Some he mentioned I recognize being from _Tales of The Beedle Bard_, and even some Shakespearian plays, most noticeably _Macbeth_.

"Well, this year me and Professor Elkins were thinking about doing a muggle story and turning it into a play. We've got some possible stories, but if you can come up with your own, that would be acceptable as well," So pulled out from her robes a parchment of titles. As I read them, I wanted to snort at their suggestions. "Bram Stocker's Dracula", "The Sword in The Stone", "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", "Cinderella". All of which had some kind of supernatural being, or witch or wizard involved.

"Professor, I might have some better story ideas than this. Some that a lot of people don't know are around... But I don't know exactly what you want me to do? Choose a play for you guys?"

She took the parchment back and folded it under her arms, "No, and yes. Well, this year, Professor Bassette - the Drama professor - wanted a student to write the play. We have a couple of other students volunteering to write the story, but only one will pass through."

"So, it's like a contest?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Uh, I don't know, Professor, I've got a lot on my mind.. And lots to do-"

"Professor Gray has volunteered as well, to help with conducting the music for the winner, because Professor Bassette has her heart set on a musical."

I barely gave myself enough time to think as I gave my new answer, "When will I need to finish the play?"

She gave me the details of the contest and let me leave for History of Magic. So far, one person from Ravenclaw, one more person from Gryffindor, and another from Hufflepuff were trying to write a musical. No one from Slytherin seemed to find it interesting. Well, I just made a point that what ever I was going to write, I wanted Alphard to take the leading role, because I honestly think he deserves it.

I made it to History of Magic with a minute before the bell, and sat down next to Daniel who barely gave me a once over, though he did find time to make a comment about my new look.

"I didn't know being bitten by spiders means you must cut your hair," he said, looking at his text book, waiting for Binns to start reading his footnotes.

"No, but it usually is an aftermath when you break up with your boyfriend," I said, a little above a whisper.

It seemed that caught his attention as he looked up from his work, "You and Tom broke up?"

I exhaled through my nose showing my discomfort about talking about this, "It would seem that way."

He continued to look at me, but was forced to turn away when Binns began his lecture, and this History class was carried on like any other; monotonous, dull, and one nice nap. When History of Magic was over, everyone was either jumping to get out of there, or very sluggishly shoving their blank parchments into their bags, wiping off the drool from their chin. I turned to Daniel when I had my things packed, but he was already gone, I barely saw the back of his robes drifting off behind the door. Shrugging it off, I got up, and made my way to lunch, the second part of the day I had been dreading. I haven't spent much lunches at the Gryffindor table for the last few weeks and I wondered if I even had friends anymore from my house.

I was staring at the tips of my shoes while walking through the corridors of the school, but I was stopped when someone called my name from down the hallway.

"Evan! There you are!" Kay came jogging down and stopped next to me. "We heard what happened last night! Birch is a right git!" She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I opened my mouth to say something, but she pulled me away at arms length, "Oh, Merlin, your hair! When did you cut it? It looks fantastic! But where were you last night? You weren't in our dorm... " She was burning through a lot of topics and questions that I didn't even get a chance to utter a sound.

Finally, I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. "Yes, Birch is a git, and yeah, I cut my hair, I needed a change. And I slept in the Divinations class last night, because I wanted to avoid Abbott and all those people," I pulled my hand away

"Sarkozy allowed you to sleep in her class room?"

"She volunteered, because she found out about what happened."

Kathleen scratched her head and then we began to continue to walk to the Great Hall, "Well, why didn't you just stay with your Tom?"

I sighed through my bottom lip, blowing my bangs and making me re-flattening them. "I did, or was... It's complicated."

"I'm listening."

"Well, we had a bit of an argument last night and broke up, I suppose."

"Well, the fact that you lasted this long is impressive enough. Riddle doesn't look like boyfriend material..."

I snorted, "You have no idea."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding... I just want to get this day over with. I just want to get this term over with."

Kay swung her arm over my shoulder, "Don't we all?"

It seemed that we were pretty early, because the usual suspects at the table weren't all there. Fred and Septimus were though, sitting in their usual place, having an argument over something or other. When they saw us come down, they paused.

"Evangeline," Prewett sat up, "How are you?"

"Fine, how about you guys?"

They shrugged for an answer as Kay and I sat down across from them. For the most part of lunch, it went as if none of this happened. Fred and Septimus didn't even ask about Tom, and my guess was because every time they looked like they were summoning up the urge to, Kay would shoot them an angry look. It went by in a breeze and it surprised me how much support I had with not only Fred, Kay, and Septimus, but with Tessie Weasley, The Brower Sisters, Chloe, Jeanette, Hagrid, and a few other Gryffindors, one of them being Diana Diggory. Considering how much I was neglecting my whole house, I wouldn't have been surprised if they all avoided me, or took Birch's side. I don't even know if my title as "Gryffindor Queen" is still there, and frankly that is the least of my worries.

My otherwise perfect lunch looked as if it was on the verge to be ruined. I only had to glance up to see that our little group of friends was interrupted by the last person that I wanted to see, besides Riddle.

"What do you want, Birch?" Septimus asked him in obvious disdain. I didn't want to look at him, because if I did I would probably jump across the table ad gouge out his eyes with the fork in my hand.

"I just want to talk to Bennett," I heard him say, but I still paid him no glances.

"What ever you've got to say, Birch, you can say right here," Prewett stepped in.

Brevis shot the Prefect a look and then I felt his eyes burning on me, but I didn't look up.

"Evan... please," his voice almost sounded desperate, making me look up at him finally. He looked slightly cut off guard by my bangs, and new cut, though not too off guard. But it seemed now that I was looking at him he couldn't keep eye contact. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and looked at the friends that had my back. Usually people don't apologize a day after it happened, so a certain amount of caution was flittering around in my mind. I don't entirely know why I nodded and followed Birch outside the Great Hall.

"Look about yesterday, it was just for-"

I held up a hand to stop him, "No it wasn't. You don't gain points for scaring your own house. And it seemed like there was a lot of planning to go through with that scheme." My tone had sharpness, and by the wince he gave I could tell he was cut by it. However, something I noticed in his eyes, how they gazed over my shoulder and his jaw clenched at what he saw. I tried to ignore it, but the cautious thought grew in the back of my mind.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry. And I was...I was jealous of you and Tom. I didn't like that you were with him," he shifted back and forth, avoiding eye contact. He looked nervous...No not nervous, scared. But why?

I opened my mouth to comment on his...confession, but instead I quickly turned around and saw the least two people I thought would be intimidating Birch. My brother, Hector, and Daniel. They were standing at the doors of the Great Hall, hands clasped behind their backs. I turned back to Birch, who was rubbing the back of his neck, "Are you saying this just because Hector and Daniel made you? Because that's hardly Gryffindor courage."

He gave a half laugh, "Honestly, the truth itself isn't even close either. Your brother has some Slytherin in him; managed to pour some Veritaserum in my drink before I noticed. Then Pocock over there told me if I didn't come to talk to you, then he would keep on asking me questions, embarrassing ones, and tell the school."

I rose an eyebrow, "Oh, like what?"

He scrunched his face, trying to keep his mouth closed. "Like how I was breast-fed until I was seven."

My other eyebrow met with the other when he said that.

"And that... I truly was jealous of Riddle."

"That gave you no reason to do that to me... You have no idea what last night put me through."

He looked down, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Clearly," I crossed my arms, suddenly upset again. Just when things were looking up.

"In my defence, Bennett, you were spending a lot of time with Slytherins. We hardly ever saw you at the Gryffindor table."

I rolled my eyes, "That's because I was dating a Slytherin."

"Well, he- wait, was?"

I lifted my shoulders and sighed, "Yeah. We broke up last night..."

"Oh...um, I'm sorry?"

"Yeah...I'm sure you are," I sighed again, this time through my nose and shifted my weight onto another foot. "Look, class is going to start. I better go."

All he could do was nod before letting me go. I went back to the table, got my stuff and left for the Green houses. Herbology was a grace period, as any time with Kathryn Pierce was like forgetting your worries until you go back to life. In class, we were to milk Mimbulus Mimbletonias, which was both gross and funny at the same time. We wore goggles and raincoats as we squeezed the boils of the plant to get the pus out for Slughorn, who wanted to use it for his first years on how to make an Antidote for shyness. Maybe I should pick some of that up for Basil. Professor Beery had us finished early so we could all go take showers before our next class. God bless that man, because I smelt worse than Hagrid's hair.

On way to the Gryffindor common room to take a shower, finally, I couldn't help but dread over my next period. Divinations with the Slytherins. I was seated next to Riddle, making it impossible to avoid him. In Potions or Astronomy it would be easier since we didn't sit at the same table and didn't have to interact with each other. But Sarkozy knew my issue... I just hoped she throws me another bone and makes us switch partners. The shower was short, to my disappointment, and I found myself 10 minutes later staring at the door of the Divinations room. I was about five minutes late, but that was on purpose. I was trying to bide my time until I had to face the music. I tried reminding myself that I was a gryffindor, I was a mountain lion, if I could attack wolves than I could sit next to a boy. Holding my breath I pushed open the door interrupting the Professor from her lesson.

"Miss Bennett, you are late~" She sang, not even looking to see if it was me.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I had too-"

"Shower, I know, the Fates have told me," Everyone stared at her, blinking. She turned to the class room and rolled her large blue eyes, "I was only joking. Professor Beery told me I would have students late. Come, take your seat. I'm afraid you're going to work alone this lesson, Bennett. Riddle is with Professor Slughorn, helping him demonstrate something or other to his first years."

And just like that, a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I could finally breath again... I went a day with not seeing Riddle. I just wondered how long that will last.

* * *

**Well, there it is, folks, my crappy nineteenth chapter that didn't even reach 4,000 words and it didn't even have Riddle in it. So disappointed in myself. Well, right after this I will continue with chapter twenty-one. And hey, who knows maybe the next chapter will be updated by the end of the week?**

**happy readings xoxox**


	20. Seven Hells

_**SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW**_

* * *

**I said I would have the next chapter out by the end of the week, and I did! I feel so happy~ This chapter is slightly better quality than nineteen, as it deals with Evangeline's progression with the whole situation. And, if you haven't noticed, I had ended the votes for the poll. Want to know why? Because I have announced the play in this chapter. Well, actually, I don't right out say the name, but I make it incredibly obvious. And if people still don't know it, I will just state it at the end. There will be a disclaimer at the end of this chapter, because I want to avoid spoilers. Oh, and by the way, I've added three banners in my profile that I've made. I've used Emma Watson for Evangeline in one of them, because she had the perfect hair. Bare in mind, if you want to make me a banner, or draw me a picture, I would love you forever. I don't even care if you use don't use accurate portals of my characters. You can make the Bennetts Indian, Black, Asian, Latino looking, and I really wouldn't care. It's still the same character no matter what they look like. **

Moka-girl:** Ummm, I'm pretty sure I made it clear on the chapter of that Tom Riddle wasn't at all part of the Prank? It was Birch with polyjuice potion... She even was in Tom's room in the next chapter. **

Rue Dawn:** Haha, well, Basil and Iris _are _annoyed with it, but Hector is a different species. While Iris is thinking of her reputation, and Basil is too young and easily frightened to stand up to anyone just yet. Hector is friends with Daniel, and that is why he went to him about it. And that sounds great, I can't wait to read it! Thanks for the review :)**

**RANDOM FACT:**

It's almost been a year since I got the inspiration to write this story and published it.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY.**  
_Seven Hells _

* * *

Tuesday was the hardest. I spent my mornings trying to avoid Riddle was much as possible. In Defence Against the Dark Arts class, it was more written work and theory. Daniel remained silent, but it wasn't unbearable was more enjoyable, because every moment with Dumbledore was a laugh or an enlightenment. But when class ended, it was like the end of the world for me. I had Potions class, and I know I said I would be able to survive it, but now that I'm looking at it in the face, I don't think I can. I pushed open the door, holding my breath like Divinations class, and my eyes found the back of his head.

I tore my eyes away from him before he could feel my stare, and sped walked to my seat without a word. Slughorn came in, starting the class early. I was thankful for this, because anymore lingering moments I was afraid that I would turn to look at him. Before I knew it, it was the end of the class, and I had to be quick with packing my things. I casted a spell to clean my cauldron, shoved it in my bag along with my books, and blended myself with the crowd as they exited. Right on time, too, because I could have sworn that Tom was heading my way.

I couldn't hide out in the Room of Requirement because there were far too many people out and about to even go there casually. Instead, I stayed in my dorm room all day finishing homework, even assignments that weren't due for another two weeks, and I even found time to read on dueling and defensive spells for the Dueling Competition, as we will be having the first day of the competition coming up soon this month. I didn't even bother going to dinner, I just didn't feel like being with people, so I had asked an elf to bring me back some sandwiches and Pumpkin Juice right after dinner. The Elf's name was Moonsie, and she was a young thing, you could tell, wearing a floral pillowcase and a floppy lacy bow around her head. People weren't coming up just yet, so I offered her to stay and have some sandwiches, it took the longest time to get her to even take a bite because of her modesty. But she was a Hogwarts elf, she didn't belong to an abusive pureblood family, so it wasn't like she would get a beating because she took a bite out of a sandwich. However, once people started to come in, she said a quick good bye, with a tad bit of mustard on her chin, and apparated out.

When my girls came up they all started to do their homework and began to talk. "Birch was looking for you," Chloe sang as she collapsed onto her head and kicked off her mary janes. "I heard him mention Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Oh shove off, Thomas," Kay rolled her eyes, "He was _not _going to ask her out. Not this soon. It hasn't even been a week, and she just broke up with Riddle."

Chloe shrugged, "I am only saying what I heard."

"Well, if he asks, it's always going to be a no. I rather date the Giant Squid than him," I replied, picking at my teeth to get out the roasted turkey.

"Who do you plan on going out with then?" Jeanette asked, finally looking up form her big history book.

"No one. Why do I need to go out right away?"

She shrugged, "Most girls, after broken up with a boyfriend, they try to find another one. Especially since we are so close to the Ball."

"Which we need to start shopping for," Chloe put in.

"I think I might go with Quintin Applebee," Jeanette shared.

"Gonna ask him?" I asked, half interested, but more engrossed in my nails.

Suddenly there were some laughs all around the room, "Why would _I _ask him? I just need to wait until he asks me."

I gave her a ridiculous look, "That seems like a waste of time. Just ask him yourself, I don't see the problem."

Jeanette gave a giggle, "Evangeline, I haven't met a girl that ever asked a boy out. It's a boy's job, after all. I know you've been home schooled, but you can't tell me you go around and ask boys out!"

I blinked, forgetting that we were in the 40s and looked at them all strangely, "Are you kidding me? You're never going to get a date if you just sit around and wait for your prince. When you want something, you go for it."

"Rejection isn't a nice thing-"

"Neither is waiting for a guy to ask you to the dance, rejecting everyone else's proposals, until the last day when you don't have a date."

"Here, here," Kay quipped in. Thank Merlin she was on the same page.

Jeanette didn't bother to argue, and the conversation was moved to what kind of dresses they wanted to wear. When they came around to me, I shrugged my shoulders and said that I haven't been thinking about it. Because I haven't. I don't even know if I want to go, since there is nothing for me at this ball that was like two months away.

The time had come to go to Astronomy class. Once Chloe and Kay packed up their things we left the common room. With each step I took my heart beat faster, so much that I was sure that Chloe and Kay would be able to hear it. Or maybe I'm exaggerating. We walked up the long staircase up the tower; it was like the higher I got, the more my stomach dropped. I felt sick. I felt sick for a mixture of reasons... One, I was sick and tired of being a coward to face him. Two, I was so nervous that I actually wanted to throw up. But with a grit of my teeth I decided it was enough. It was hard enough to avoid him in a day, let alone in a week, or a month. I rather get this over with now rather than later. Rip off the band-aide, right? And who knows, maybe he wants to ignore me too...

We reached the top and I saw him seated in the same spot next to mine, and I did a full 360 on my heel. Kay, reading my mind like the bad ass that she is, gripped my elbow and pulled me into class. "Grow up, and go take a seat. I have the Cloak in my bag, so if we need to vanish after class, we will."

"You're a saint, Kay," I whispered to her before she forced me into my chair. I glared at her as she took her seat next to me, and then slowly pulled my chair into the table, making obnoxiously annoying screeching sounds. Great. Way to go. Attract attention. Good show, Evan, good show. Now, how about you just throw yourself off the tower and get your misery over with?

Professor Watson began his lesson on constellations of stars, beginning with Orion's belt, and telling the story about Orion. How Artemis, the virgin Moon Goddess, and Olympus' resident feminist, fell in love with the mortal Orion, but her brother tricked her into killing him. Or he was bitten by a scorpion or some shit. I envy Orion right now. At least he was named after a bunch of stars. I'm stuck down here, looking at said stars through a telescope, but not really paying attention because suddenly my skin feels like there are bugs all over it. I'm due for a shave, I think.

One chart later and the class was done. I went over and placed my chart on the professor's desk, and caught up with Kay. While we walked down the stairs, I felt the hairs at the back of my neck rise, and I had an eerie feeling that someone was watching us descend. I don't like having my back to someone, especially someone that has the potential of killing me. I gave Kay a side glance, and she clenched her jaw as a signal. Our speed down the stairs went faster and faster until we got to the bottom. She pulled me into the shadows next to the closet where I had to wait for Tom before, and then quickly drew the cloak and threw it on top of us. It was just in time too, because Tom and his men reached the bottom.

"They ran down these stairs pretty fast," Malfoy commented as they just stood there.

"Think they got somethin' to hide?" Macnair asked, a creepy crooked tooth grin on his face.

Tom was just looking about, standing very still and turning his head to every shadow. Kay and I squeezed closer to the wall, especially after he started for the closet door. He opened it, looked into it for a long few seconds and then closed the door. Just when we thought he was going to walk away and bring his minions with him, he paused, blinked, and his nose twitched.

There was silence for the longest time before Tom tilted his head back and spoke, "What are we all waiting around here, then? I want to leave before my rounds start." He walked out of the room swiftly with purpose. We stayed there, waiting and listening as their footsteps faded until they could not be heard anymore.

Kay pulled off the cloak and we both let go of the air we were holding in. "Your ex boyfriend is weird," she pointed out. "Why is he stalking you? What happened?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, "I wish I could tell you. But it's far more complicated than you would think. Maybe one day I can explain it all to you."

She thinned her lips in disapproval, but she swallowed down her pride, "I look foreword to that. How about we head off to bed? I'm exhausted from all your boy drama."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine. I've got a long day tomorrow. Lots of writing to do."

We linked arms and set off to the Seven Floor, "Yes, I heard you've agreed to write in that contest. If you win, will you give me a part?"

"I will see what I can do," I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the hairs rise again and a field of goosebumps. I looked over my shoulder finding no one. I really do need some sleep.

The rest of the week went by faster than what I anticipated. After Astronomy that night, everything went back to normal, like the first week I started school. Tom was ignoring me, and the Slytherins didn't bother me. Not even Rosier, not even Alphard. Hell, even Lestrange didn't send glares at me anymore. I couldn't say I was happy about it. I actually enjoyed my time with some of them... You know, specifically Bastian and Alphard as they were the only ones that I could really stand. Cedrella was okay too, but it seems like I've been seeing her a lot lately what with Septimus still being hung up on her. The only person that I still hung out with that was a friend of Riddle's was Daniel. He seemed to talk to me as if nothing had happened. At least I had him. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Daniel Pocock was quickly becoming one of my best guy friends here.

It was Saturday and for the first time in a long time, me and my siblings were together at Hogsmeade. We were sitting in the field next to the shrieking shack. It was cold out, but the tree we sat against shield us from the wind, and we all had thick coats on. Basil bought a bunch of sweets with his half of the money and he was even sharing it with us all.

"What are you going to write for this contest?" Hector asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking of just copying an episode of Supernatural or something, and throw some lyrics in it."

"Why don't you just write a play that's been made in our realm? Like Grease or something?" Iris said, biting off the end of her lickerish wand.

"That's plagiarism," Hector glared at her.

"Not here it isn't," Iris shot back. "We are in a different world. We're going to leave anyway, so what difference would it make."

"It's still not morally right," he huffed. "Evan? Don't you agree?"

I didn't answer right away, "Well~"

"Evangeline!"

"I don't have much time to write it before the contest ends. Besides, who's going to remember, really?"

"That's my girl," Iris put in.

Hector merely rolled his eyes, "I will have no part in this."

"So," Iris wrapped her arms around her legs, "Which musical are you going to do? Or are you going to do a Disney movie?"

"I honestly have no idea," I said, but Iris wasn't listening. She was getting all excited about the idea of a play and how she may be in it.

"I can't wait for this. I can do my own make up, my own costume, and ugh, and all that jazz, I'm so stocked."

"This is still wrong. Evan are you listening to me? Hello? Why is everyone ignoring me... I feel like cellophane here!" Hector huffed.

"This Honey Sucker tastes funny," Basil said all of a sudden.

The three of us turned to him. "Sweetie, that's a Blood Lollipop," I told him.

"Oh..." his face dropped, "That's why it's red." His hair went a deep pink in embarrassment.

After that conversation, it gave me inspiration to start the script. Because now I knew what I was going to write...Or at least, I knew what I was going to re-write. I started it in my dorm, which was difficult because Jeanette insisted on blabbing on about one thing or another. I wasn't paying much attention. Right now I was straining to remember the lyrics of the first song in the movie. Just when I thought there couldn't be more distractions, Bowie came to my window with a letter in his beak. I took it from him and gave him a piece of dried jerky that I had in my side table.

_' I know it's only been a week. But do you want to sit next to me at the Quidditch game tomorrow?_

_- Birch._

_ps. Your owl likes to bite doesn't he? ' _

I smirked at the post script and patted Bowie on the head, "Good boy." He made a little screech at me and started to clean his feathers. I pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled a half-assed reply, _'I'm not going. - Evan. Ps. I hope you're bleeding.'_

Which was true. I wasn't planning on going to the next match. I needed to get this script finish before the due date. I folded the note and gave it to Bowie, and he took off. When he did, I finally remembered the next line to the song, and it was like the rest just came back. It was amazing how much I remembered of this movie. It had always been my favourite and also my mom's. We played the soundtrack non stop when it was released, and it was forever subconsciously stuck in the back of my brain.

_' Come on babe_

_Why don't we paint the town?_

_And all that Jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees_

_And roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz...'_

After I finished the song, I put my parchment in a little case and put it in a locked drawer. It wasn't like I didn't trust any one here, but anyone could walk in, like Heidi Abbott, and try to pull another scheme. I wasn't willing to take that risk. With a sigh,and a stretch of my spine, I felt accomplished. I really hoped that I won the contest. Not only to work with Professor Gray, but to finally get to do something that I love. Just thinking about singing and dancing and playing music on an instrument made me get out of bed. It wasn't curfew for another two hours and I had my heart on sneaking into the Music classroom, and brushing up on my guitar. I was still wearing my civvies so there was no reason to change, I just slipped on some flat mary janes that belonged to Jeanette and pulled on my robe with my wand sticking out of the pocket and left the dorms and quiet common room. It wasn't that it was empty, it was just a few first and second years chatting quietly or playing chess.

The Music class room wasn't that far, and the corridors were empty save for a few older students. When I got to the Music Corridor it was completely empty, just as I had hoped. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. It was a massive room, almost as big as the Great Hall. At the front there was a half circle of black chairs and a podium in front, and dividing the rest of the class room was a stone fence about three feet high, and the rest of the room was stray chairs and desks. But on one wall there were giant cubbies that held every instrument imaginable, all the way up to the ceiling. And then on the other side the same thing, but they were all instruments I never seen before. Some were knock offs of others, and others were completely unrecognizable. I assumed that these were the magical instruments... But that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted an acoustic guitar. I turned to face the muggle instruments and examined every one. Trumpets, saxophone, cello, violins, piano... I see it. Fourth row, 3 to the left.

I pull out my wand, "Accio acoustic guitar." I was prepared for it be flung at me, but it didn't. It gradually came down to my awaiting hands. I supposed that the professor charmed them all to come down gracefully... Good thing too, because Merlin forbid that someone accio the piano.

The guitar was nothing like the ones in the 21st century...or the later half of the 20th. It was a bit different in shape, the wood was obviously hand cut and not done by a machine, but it still had everything my guitar back at home had. The hardest part was sitting down and thinking about a song to do. A list of many that I knew came to my head, but even my most favourite ones I had trouble remembering. I realized now that it had been months since I listened to my ipod, or any modern music. Except for that one time when I danced with Iris at Slughorn's Harvest Festival party. Just thinking about it made my face fluster. God, I hate when I'm drunk.

With a sigh, I forced my fingers to strum the chords until I let them figure out what song they chose. Eventually, a tune formed and a song that I vaguely remembered playing, but the tune became familiar as one of the songs I had written once upon a time.

_"Hmmmm... hmmmmm_

_All my life I waited for the right_

_moment to let you know..._

_I don't wanna let you go._

_But now I realize there's just no perfect time_

_to confess how I feel,_

_this much I know is real._

_So I refuse to waste one more second_

_without you knowing my heart._

_Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete!_

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me, _

_I swear all of the rest could just disappear._

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!_

_Take these words, _

_Don't let them go unheard,_

_This is me reaching out_

_I hope you can hear me now._

_'Cause baby, my heart says stay_

_Take it, it's yours to break_

_I'd rather try and lose_

_Than keep this love from you._

_Yeaaahh._

_So I refuse to waste one more second_

_Without you knowing my heart!_

_Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete!_

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me, _

_I swear all of the rest could just disappear._

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!_

_Each day and night that I kept this a secret_

_It killed me, it's time to share what I feel inside!_

_Oh, I don't need anything else but your love_

_Nothing but you means a thing to me, I'm incomplete!_

_When you're not there, holding me, touching me, _

_I swear all of the rest could just disappear._

_And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there!"_

_**( song credit goes to Charice - As Long as You're There )**_

As soon as my prolonged 'There' at the end of the song was complete, another sound echoed in the room. A clap. I spun around, thinking it was going to be one of those surprise visits from Daniel, or Bastian, or the annoying Bitch (I mean Birch), or hell maybe even Tom. But it wasn't. It was someone that I haven't had the pleasure of talking to yet, and I was now getting my chance.

"Professor Gray," I stood up, holding the neck of the guitar, "I didn't see you there."

"Well, of course you didn't, I was in my bedchambers," he points to a door that was on top of a short staircase at the back of the room. How could I not notice that.

"Er, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, sir," I flushed. God, he's such a pretty man, it's almost criminal.

"Oh, no need to apologize. Fine music and vocals is anything but a disturbance," he smiled, walking a short distance towards me. "I'm sorry, you know my mine, but I do not know yours?"

"Bennett, sir, Evangeline Bennett."

"Miss Bennett! Yes, I know you. I heard quite a lot about your accomplishments. I also heard you're entering the writing contest?"

I nodded, "Yes, I just finished the first song for it."

He raised an eyebrow, "That was fast."

Rubbing the back of my neck, I gave a guilty laugh, "Yeah, well, it's a story I've already written, so every thing's going quickly."

He nodded, "Understandable. I can only imagine that it will be as unique as everything else about you."

"Sir?"

"Your voice, if I'm not mistaken, is non other like I ever heard of. While most girls your age, or even my age sing with delicacy. You have a - what's the word I'm looking for? Strong, powerful voice... You have amazing control over it, so much that it looks so effortlessly."

I turned as red as my tie, "Thank you, sir." Unfortunately, in my time, it wasn't rare that people had talent. It was like everyone knew how to sing, to draw, to paint, to write music, to act. My voice wasn't incredibly unique, though in my time it would be considered a "Power House" voice, you know, like Christina Aguilera or when people wail on at the last lyric at a song.

"You're also very good the muggle guitar as well, but might I suggest using something a little more magical?" He turned to the opposite wall where the magical instruments were, pulled out his wand and waved it. At the very top came out a silver instrument the shape of a guitar. The neck was curved, and the closer it got down the more the designs on it became clearer The head was made out of brass and silver feathers, and there were no tuning pegs. The feathers blended passed what would be the nut and into fretboard. The body was silver and brass as well, giving it an incredible steam punk look. When it landed in Professor Gray's hand, I could see in the sound hole that there were actual gears inside. The strings were the only thing that were gold in colour, and the strap was black leather with golden thread kipping it together.

"Why don't you try on this for size?" He pulled the strap over my head and I held onto the instrument awkwardly.

"Uh, sir, what is it?"

He laughed, "It's a Lequilae Guitar. The chords are made out of goblin gold, but the core of each of them is a single strand of Griffin tail hair. Go on, play a note. Best make it solemn though."

"Uhm, okay," I was nervous to play. I had no idea what was going to come out of this thing. I took his advice and decided to play the first few cords to Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana, but I barely passed the first three notes, because out came a sound that was like non other instrument. It sounded like a guitar, but as if it was being played in a large room with an echo, following by a soft 'ting' sound as if I was playing a sounds shouldn't go together, but they did...but that wasn't what made it magical. I could see the sound. It floated from the chords in a sparkly gold colour that would fade into yellow and disappear. I looked up at the professor in amazement, and all he could do was nod as if telling me to continue. And I did. The longer I played, the longer the waves of gold appeared, hitting objects in the room and wrapping around it. When I got to the more intense part of the songs, the golden bands of sound started to turn red. Before I knew it, they got more physical and the glass covering of an oil lap shattered. Professor Gray put his hand on mine where it was on the neck.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know-"

He put up his hand to silence me, "It's fine, Evangeline, but now you know why I told you to play a somber note. You see, it has a magical core, and being that you are a wizard, it has almost as much magical abilities as your wand, and can be used as a weapon if it needs to. The problem with the Lequilae Guitar is that it's one of the most difficult instruments to play. While most people get lost in their music, you must never let your emotions take over when you play this."

"Or else things will break?"

He laughed, "Among other things."

"Then why did you ask me to play such a difficult instrument?"

"You have amazing control over your voice. You have excellent instrumental skills, and if you're as good as they say in Defence Against the Dark Arts, you will be able to master it."

"I don't know sir, I'm not very good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm average at best-"

He waved a hand to silence me, "Prove me wrong in the dueling competition, then. But in the mean while, I want you to practice it... And you will get even more practice when you take my class next semester."

I rose an eyebrow, "How do you know I will take music?"

"Because, why wouldn't you?"

Good point. I love music, it's a chance to meet other musicians at Hogwarts and try magical instruments, and stare at him all day. "Touche, sir."

He smiled and ruffled my hair as if I was a young lad, which made his his hotness factor go down a notch. If he only knew I was 20, and not 17. I would have shagged him so hard, the Veela in him would start to surface more. "Well, you should be leaving, Miss Bennett. It is almost your curfew."

I sighed, and looked at the clock in the room. Oh, so it is. I hate curfew. With a sigh, I handed him the Lequilae Guitar, and bid him a good night before taking off. On my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, I just kept thinking about that guitar and how amazing it sound. The power it held... I just couldn't wait to find out what else it could do. I climbed into bed once I got to the dorms and had put on my pajamas, and as soon as my eyes closed all I could picture in my head were sparkly gold waves dancing around my head, and the noise still ringing in my ears. For this night, that's all I could dream about.

I woke up late Sunday afternoon, finding everyone had gone off to watch the game. I didn't even know who was playing, and I really did not care. The school would be empty, which means I would get some peace and quiet, and I would be able to finish the next couple of songs and some script. I grabbed some lunch, ate and then left for the Library, where I found a seat on the second floor in a corner where it was completely silent, and next to a window that overlooked the lake, so I wouldn't be able to hear people cheering in the Quidditch Pitch.

I started with "_Funny Honey_" as it was the next song that came after "_All That Jazz"_. When I began the write the first verse, I could picture the movie in my head, making it easier to write the lyrics. I couldn't believe I remember them all... But of course, if I was having difficulty remembering the words, I could always use a memory spell or potion, right? Regardless, I kept going at it, only being stumped a few times making me pause and bite the end of my quill until I realized it was a feathered one and I began to sputter and spit to get the fuzzy taste off my tongue. I reached over to my ink bottle to obtain more ink - one thing I miss most about living a muggle are pens. Regular, ball pointed, pens. I'm tired of dipping my Quill in a bottle every 3 minutes - and was about to continue on the next verse when a thick book just fell in front of me.

"Seven Hells!"

The book had knocked down my ink bottle, dying the corners of my parchment black. Thankfully, the edges of the book had kept the ink from seeping even further center of the parchment. The book was about an inch thick, fallen open to a random page. Cursing, I cleaned up the inky mess with some crumbled mistake ridden parchment that I had in my pocket when I was trying to remember the lyrics from earlier and failed. I moped up as much as I could, but the desk I was at now had a large black spot on it. All I could think of was how Madam Vix, the Librarian, was going to fillet me and use my skin as book covers. I was about to reach for my wand, hoping scourgify would help take off the stain, when a sentence in the book caught my eye.

"To dream of a cat and a snake being friendly..."

A flash of the reoccurring dream came to mind. Temptation finally took its tole. I think I've waited long enough to find out what it all means...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from CHICAGO. I am not making prophet for this. Nor do I own, or claim that I have written the talented Charice's song "As Long As You're There". I only had Evan claim she written it, because the time she had came from, 2010, this song had not been released. I will be doing that for a lot of songs I want to use, but have not been released for her.**

**Also, the "Lequilae Guitar" is a made up instrument. It doesn't exist in real life, or in Harry Potter. I made it up especially for this story. Lequilae is a combonation of two words, "Leo" meaning Lion in Latin, and "Aquila" meaning Eagle in Latin. Lequilae is not an actual Latin word, I put it together. It is named as such because a Griffin is par eagle and part lion. **

**Further more, you don't even know how EXCITED I AM for you guys to read chapter twenty-one. It just...It may not have Riddle in it (sorry about that), but it's just so-so-so-so good, and it reveals a lot that I have been waiting to reveal to you guys. **

**Happy readings xoxox**


	21. Larger Predators

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow **_

* * *

**Finally, the chapter I couldn't wait for you to read! Just wanted to point out a few of things, one I wrote chapter twenty-two ON MY BIRTHDAY. So, be grateful I didn't leave it until next week, considering this is Potter week. Another thing is that I will have another is I have disclaimer this chapter, too, but that wont come until the AN at the end. AND, I also wanted to explain why I chose Chicago as the play. My plan was to choose the play less people wanted to see, because I didn't want to to the obvious, which was Sweeney Todd who won the poll. Chicago was tied with Repo at the end, so I chose the play more appropriate for the timeline. Lastly, I just wanted to say that the beginning is not only a **

**vital part**

**of the **

**story. you must**

**read it. I cannot stress how much it's important. **

**but it was also difficult for me to write, because during the time, a couple of days prior to writing it, I had lost my dog for 16 hours. She had snuck out on July 1st, at midnight because of the fireworks, and I can't even describe the dread I was feeling. My dog is my life, and the amount of panic matched the amount of panic that Katherine in the story is going through, so I was crying when I wrote the first few paragraphs. However, the good news is my dog was found, and called in by a really nice couple who took care of her for the night. My dog is old, see, and is really small and has medical conditions so I was worried about what other animals might do to her, or that she would have a heart attack from fright. But she's back home, happy, and still be adorably silly. So I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to her, who is pretty much like my own child.**

Moka-Girl:** No problem, just remember next time read closely, because vital details could be staring you right in the face ;P**

Rue Dawn:** Yeah, I've said before that the next few chapters will have no Tom in it, until the Twenty-second chapter which is worth the wait. And this chapter will answer a lot of questions, so~ hope you like it. **

SlytherinSins:** Don't worry about being shy! Haha, but thanks for finally reviewing (: Hope you enjoy the update.**

Happy Skinny Pants:** Haha thanks. Yeah, it was difficult to decide when they will kiss... I just hope I don't disappoint when that comes up. **

Souseiki no Tasogare:** I can't really answer what Tom feels about Evangeline, other than it will be partially explained sooner than you think. Also, the Lequilae Guitar does come up eventually, but not in a way you'd think. ;D**

**RANDOM FACT:**

Voldemort is French origin, and the 'T' is supposed to be silent, but only JK Rowling ever pronounces it 'Volemor', and only pronounces the 'T' when talking to fans or certain people to avoid confusion.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE.  
**_Larger Predators _

* * *

_**November 9th, 2010**_

"Hello? Oh, hi mom. No, I've got no news yet... I know... I know. The police are still searching for them," There was rapid knocks coming from the front door. "Mom, I've got to go. Someone's at the door... I don't know, I hope to God. I really do... I'll call you when I hear anything. Love you, bye." Katherine hung up the phone and whipped the tears that streamed down her face as she ran to the front door and wretched open. All four of her kids have been missing for months, and the only evidence that they were at the Exhibit was the car that was left in the parking lot. The last person to see them was someone that worked at the exhibit, and he had said that they looked fine to him, but they did not see them walk out. In the security cameras all they could find was a video of them going into the room of "Dumebldore's Office" a flash of night, and they were not seen since. All of London was looking for Katherine's kids, as their story has become increasingly mysterious. When the story of where they went missing reached the internet, people have been making mock-posters of Azkaban prisoners with pictures of her kids saying "WANTED: ALIVE AND HEALTHY", or "No. 1 DESIRABLE" and with the hype of the moving coming up in a few days, it was really blowing up the town. There were even the crazier fans who would say that they were snatched by snatchers, or transfigured into ferrets. Though that was not at all amusing to Katherine, as she had been crying for months non stop, and had quit her work in order to find her kids.

She was beginning to lose faith, something that she hated to admit. Until she opened the door and saw the person she thought she would never see again.

"Robert?" He had aged considerably for such a short period of time, though still handsome. He had bags under his eyes, and his clothes looked as if he had wore them all year. He was unshaven, with gray hair at the sides of his short brown hair. "What...What are you doing here?"

His jaw clenched as he examined his ex wife, still as beautiful as the day he left, "Katherine... I-I..." he closed his mouth and swallowed. It's been so long, how could he possibly talk? Especially after he abandoned his family. But he knew why her face was tear streaked, and her eyes red and puff. She didn't want to know why he was here, or his story, she just wanted to know one thing, and one thing only, and she heard it come from him, "I know where they are, Katty."

Katherine's heart thudded against her ribs, her fingers began to shake, and her eyes bulged out of her head, "You...you what?" She couldn't believe her ears. Was she dreaming? Did her husband really come back after nearly four years to tell her that he knew where their kids were? Or was she hallucinating him after all those cups of coffee she had been drinking just so she could avoid sleep?

"I don't have time to explain... You have to come with me," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house and shut the door after her.

"Robert! Where are you taking me!"

"Where it all started, come on," he pulled her into the car and drove off into the city.

"Have you lost your mind? You come back after all this time-"

"Katherine, we really don't have time for this, you're just going to have to believe me," he looked at her briefly and then back at the road. "This was the reason why I left, all right? I hoped that if I left... That this wouldn't happen..."

Katherine scrunched up her eyebrows, "What are you saying? You knew someone was going to kidnap our kids? And you never told me about this, why?"

"It's complicated."

"It's complicated? How complicated can this get? I'm driving in a car with my ex husband, who I haven't seen in four years, who tells me that he always had known that our kids have been kidnaped. Tell me were does that get _more _complicated?"

"If you shut up, maybe I could tell you..."

Katherine glared at him, but kept her mouth shut. He sure hasn't changed at all, not since the day she met him.

"I knew that _something _was going to happen ever since I met you, Katherine. When I left, I left to protect you and the kids. But it seems like she didn't want me, she wanted them-"

"She? Who's she? You left me for another woman, you piece of shit?"

"No! Bleeding hell, woman, you never listen. Look," he turned to a street where there was yellow police tape around a building, the building in which the exhibit was held. It had been closed for months, as it still held potential evidence. Robert climbed out of the car after parking the car behind the building and took Katherine with him. They walked over between the building to an awfully familiar alleyway. "Do you remember this? This spot?"

Katherine walked further in and looked around. The years had took its tole on it, but it seemed like the tape that held up the posters from over 20 years ago was still on the wall. "This is where we first met... When you fell."

"Yes," he walked to the corner on the spot where he had fell on the trash bags. "I fell on this spot... But did you ever wonder how I fell?"

Katherine crossed her arms and walked over to him, "I don't know, I figured you fell off the top."

"... Kat, the building is over 50 feet tall."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, a window then!"

Robert's lids dropped a fraction and then he pointed up. Her eyes followed and then she noticed that the side of the building was bare of any windows, except for one really small one that no person could ever fit in through, unless they were a child, it looked as if it once held a air conditioning machine. The rest of the wall just had pipes and airvents. Of course, why would a business building have windows overlooking a brick wall?

She rolled her eyes anyway, "What's your point?"

He groaned and squeezed his eyes with his fingers, "How did I fall, if I didn't jump off of anything, Kat? I'll tell you how," he pointed to the sky with a finger. "I fell fifteen feet above the ground, from thin air."

Katherine looked at him, "Uhh...how is that possible?"

"How do you think?"

She blinked, looking at him oddly. This was such a waste of time... the cops could have called her by now. "I have no idea. Magic?"

Robert crossed his arms and gave her an expected look.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, I cannot believe you. Are you insane? Don't tell me you're one of those insane fans that believe this is all the plan of Lord Voldemort's or some shit," the look he gave her was nothing but serious. "Oh my God, Robert, you have issues! What is the matter with you? Is this a joke? If it's a joke, it's not fucking funny. Do you see me laughing?"

Another groan came from Robert and he took her by the shoulders, "Shh, just shut up. I'm not crazy. But I'm not surprised you think that way. It's not a joke... Listen to me. Don't you think it's weird that our kids went missing the place that I appeared?"

Katherine grit her teeth, getting tired of this insanity, "It's just a coincidence. Besides, they were _inside _ not out here when they went missing."

"There are no such things as coincidences, Katty. Everything happens for a reason... Me meeting you, Evan being attacked by wolves, the kids missing, that time you wore white pants and your period came early..."

"You better be coming to a profound ending..."

"Everything. Happens. For. A. Reason. We are all connected, our actions effect other's actions, and things must be done, and certain people must have been born."

"What, like the butterfly effect?"

"More like destiny. Unlike the butterfly effect, if someone intervenes, fate will always find a way to correct the time period, because history and the future are indefinite. You cannot change it."

"So, what, you're saying that our kids were kidnapped for a reason?"

"Not kidnapped. Transported. Up until a month ago I just realized that they didn't just disappear by chance..."

Katherine sighed, ran her fingers through her hairline and turned away, "This is ridiculous. I'm going home."

"Katherine, stop," he gripped her shoulder. "Just give me a benefit of a doubt. We don't have a lot of time." He pulled her to a large vent that was in the wall, and then began unscrewing the hinges.

"What the hell are you doing?" She tried to take the screw driver out of his hand, but he pulled his hand away.

"Woman, will you just let me do this?"

"Don't you 'woman' me, you chubby fuck. You owe me four years of child support!"

"Shu~t up, holy shit, I do not miss your psycho babble," he went back to work, trying to ignore her. Finally he opened the vent, it was big enough for someone to crawl through. He would know. "C'mon," he gestured for her to follow him as he crawled inside.

"Are you crazy? This is breaking and entering."

"Technically, it's just entering as I didn't break anything. Now are you coming or not?"

"I'm not."

"Katherine, I will crawl out of this, grab you and throw you in if I have to."

With a groan, Katherine found herself climbing in behind him, then the two grown adults went crawling through the dusty and dirty vents of the building. "I can't believe I'm doing this. So gross... Ew, ew, ew, ew, daddy long legs, ew, ew... How far is it?"

"Um, you better get used to the spiders,"

"I hate you. So much. When we get out of this, I'm going to kick you in the face."

"Rather get kicked in the face than listen to that shrill," he stood up as he crawled up another vent, and then offered his hand to help Katherine up, but she swatted it away and climbed up herself.

For five minutes none of them spoke as they crawled on, turning at sharp turns and climbing slight inclines that would make Kat almost slip, because she was wearing jeans. Once they finally got to a normal vent was when Katherine looked up and something dawned on her.

"I really, really, _really_ hope you don't fart."

Robert snorted, "Don't tempt me."

"I'm serious, Robert. I'm pretty sure the Bog of Eternal Stench is hidden in your ass. One of the reasons why sharing a bed with you was a living hell."

Robert laughed this time, "Well I'm pretty sure The Black Forest is located on your crotch. One of the reasons why I never went down on you."

"Watch it, Bilson. I have the perfect view for me to punch you in the balls."

"Perfect view huh?"

"Don't test me-"

"Shh, we're here," Robert pulled out the screwdriver, and wedged it between the wall and the vent in the floor. He managed to pop open the bolts with a loud clang, and then went through legs first. Robert waited for his ex wife to climb through, and before she could let go of the edge, he wrapped his arms around her waist so she didn't have to fall.

Though this resulted in him holding her so close and in alignment of her breasts, "I remember these used to be bigger."

Katherine smacked his head, "Put me down."

He did so reluctantly, and she turned around in the room. It was the exact place that their kids went missing. They landed in front of Dumebledore's Office, there was still tape all around the area, but one thing concerned her, "What about the security cameras?"

"Already taken care of. C'mon," Robert walked into the office and then towards the very back that was protected by the velvet rope, then went behind the desk where a curtain was draped. He moved it, showing the small window she noticed earlier. With a finger he told her to come here, and all she could do was roll her eyes and follow him. She looked out side and saw that it was indeed the same window she saw.

"Okay, you're showing me your secret window..."

"This window is about fifteen feet from the floor, right? It's how high I was when I fell."

"So you say," Katherine still looked skeptical.

With an irritating sigh, Robert walked over to an empty display, "Read the plaque."

Katherine walked over and did as she was told, her voice now bored, "Sorting Hat... It's empty."

"Empty. The cops didn't notice that did they? Strange isn't it? It's so obvious, they would have notice that it was missing."

Katherine groaned and rubbed her her eyes, "Robert, I seriously think you need help. This is ridiculous. The cops _did _notice it, but the staff assured them that there was a delay with shipping the hat here from the set of Harry Potter. There was never a hat here at all."

"Just listen... okay, I'm almost done," he put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with all the seriousness and eagerness in the world. "This spot we are standing in, at this altitude, has a rip, a rip in space that links us with another world. But the only person that could walk through it is someone that has a certain ability, and could bring others with them. And if my theory is correct, than this is the only place in the entire universe that you can do things that the other world can only do."

"Like what?"

"Magic."

There was a silence between them as they both stared at each other, Robert with wide eyes, and Katherine with skeptical.

"You. Are. Insane," she said finally, turned to walk away and stepped over the velvet rope. However, before she could even exit the office, Robert said a familiar saying, an incantation that belonged in a child's book. She was about to roll her eyes too, but she had to stop dead in her tracks.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" Before her eyes, a book that was on a side table that had no significance hovered a foot, then two, and then towards a mentally petrified Katherine. Her breathing sped up as the book floated to her and landed in her hands. She felt around the book, trying to find any wires, but nothing was holding it up. Spinning around she looked at him with wide, frightful eyes.

"I...I don't understand... Did you?"

"I can do more than just that..."

"What are you?" Her voice was so soft right now, as if she was frightened of him, but mostly she was scared at the fact that his psycho babble was fact. She was scared that magic was real; it opened doors to horrors that she had never even heard of.

"I'm a wizard, Katherine. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry, and was sorted in Slytherin. I had no brothers or sisters, only a single mother. I was supposed to become a Deatheater, but I was tricked into coming into this realm before that could happen, and since then I've learned that isn't the path I want to be on, because I met you. You changed me. I know I've lied to all these years, but I knew you wouldn't understand, wouldn't believe me, and I had no way of proving it to you. So after these books were published, I had to find out why the author knew this. But also, I was finding traits of magic in our kids, but mostly in Iris. That's why I spent so much time with her... When I found out they went missing at this very spot... The spot where I appeared... I knew it wasn't a coincidence. There was a reason that they were taken. I know the how, but the why is still out there."

Katherine was streaming with tears at this point, her hands shaking and her heart beating out of her ribcage. Her head started to hurt, thinking that maybe this was just a very vivd dream. It all seemed unrealistic, starting with the arrival of her ex husband. "What...What else are you not telling me?" She forced herself to ask, afraid of the answer.

"My name. My name isn't Bilson. My real name is Robert Peter Marcus Sarkozy."

* * *

"_To dream of a cat and a snake being friendly with each other means the start of a angry struggle. An enemy, or a malevolent being is entertained with you, with the intention of finding out a secret that concerns you. You seem to be avoiding this conclusion, but refuse to divulge information that may risk the safety of your private life, or secret._"

"_Dove ... To see a dead dove in your dreams means the separation of a husband and wife either by infidelity or death._"

"_Doctor or Matron ... To dream of a doctor giving you bad news signifies differences between members of a family._"

"_Ashes ...omens of sadness and many bitter changes are to come to the dreamer_."

"_Forests ... to dream you find yourself in a dense forest... quarrels among the family... forced to make a long journey to settle an unpleasant affair._"

"_Father ... dream of your father signifies that you are about to be involved in a difficulty... You will need wisdom if you wish to go through with it._"

"Yew Tree," I finally got to the one that I was dreading to read. "_... To visit a Yew Tree and find it dead and stripped of its foliage, foretells a sad death in the dreamer's family..._" I slammed the book shut and shoved it into the slot where it fell from. I know Dumbledore said that it would have benefited me somehow, but this all seemed just so bleak and frightening. If they were right, then someone, someone in my family was going to die. I couldn't let that happen. Not Basil, not Hector, not Iris. If I can't look after them by myself, I'll just get people to help me watch over them, right? I will even mention this to Dumbledore. But there were still some things that didn't add up about my dreams. Who was that little girl? And why was that doctor so familiar? He had blue eyes, that I remembered, and a long nose and thin lips. But for the life of me I couldn't put the features together and make a face. The dove was another thing I was confused about, as my parents were the only people I know that are married, and they are already split. The one thing I did understand was that the cat and the snake, it represented me and Tom. He was interested in me, because he some how knew that there was something about me that made me different, and I don't mean in appearance or personality. I already knew that, because he had Daniel befriend me for that. I just figured that he forgot about all that. However, seeing that I haven't had that dream for weeks, maybe it no longer mattered anymore, maybe I had nothing to worry about when it came to Tom. Well, except for the obvious.

All this was killing my muse. I put away all my things into my bag and went to leave the library. Maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet in the Room of Requirement. I haven't been there in a while. But I didn't reach the stairs to descend down to the first level of the Library, because someone grabbed my arm and pulled into a long and unlit aisle of books. I was about to scream, or yelp from surprise, but a large hand clasped over my mouth and pushed me against the bookcase. He was rough and violent, and the colour drained from my face. What did he want from me? Who was this?

He nuzzled his face into my neck as he held me still, "Well, well, well. I've finally caught ya all on yer lonesome. You ain' on Riddle's arm no more, makes ye up fer grabs-"

I bit his hand and kneed him in the crotch. I knew that Scottish accent, it was Macnair. "I am no ones to grab," I growled, kicking him off me and making sure my heel dug into his thigh. I pulled myself off the bookcase and was about to walk into the light when I heard Macnair from behind me.

"Ye little cunt. _Imper-_"

I was just turning around to him when I heard his swish of his wand, I hand my hand on mine, but I didn't have a chance to react, though someone else certainly did. In a jet of red light, someone disarmed him before he could finish the curse as well as knocking him into the wall, and opening the curtains to spread some light in the dark corner. I looked at Macnair on the floor and watched him open his lids and glare up at the hero. I turned to follow his glare and found myself staring at a head that was lit on fire. He looked like a flaming red lion, Dimitiri did.

"_Get up, Macnair," _Lestrange seethed.

When the Scot pushed himself up, I automatically inched over to my savior who held his wand high at him.

"You know better not to _touch things_ that _aren't yours." _

Macnair laughed as he leaned against the window's ledge, "She ain' yers anymore, Lestrange. Never was. Always Tom's... Ye were just too stupidily-"

"Watch it," Dimitri threatened, "I should report you to The Dark Lord."

"Then why aren' ya? Oh, tha's right... Ye are his least favourite Knigh'."

I was beginning to feel invisibility, even though this was all because of me. By now I was behind Lestrange, and all I could do was put my hand on his shoulder and encourage him to leave him be. He just spared me a side glance before returning his glare to the smug grin of the Scot.

Slowly Lestrange put his wand down and then walk to the fellow Slytherin. With a scowl, he spat, "Eat shit, you ugly cunt." And punched him in the face. I guess I'm rubbing off on people around here. Sunday, bloody Sunday.

Lestrange escorted me out the library, but once we stepped outside and turned into a corridor, he picked up the pace and left me five feet behind him, as if trying to get away from me. I came into a jog just to keep up with his speed walking. Damn these men in the 40s, and their long legs.

"Lestrange! Lestrange! Dimitri, wait!" I finally caught up with him and held onto his forearm. "What you did back there-"

"Save it, Bennett. I didn't do it for you," now his spiteful tone was directed to me.

I put my hand down to my side, "Then who? Tom?"

"Yes, who do you think? If anything happened to you-"

"Like last week? Where were you? Where was Tom? No one was around to save my ass before it happened, and the only person that actually helped was Pocock. I haven't seen any of you take 'revenge' on the shits that done that prank on me. There's something more, isn't it, Lestrange? You did do it for me, don't lie!"

Lestrange stopped walking and spun around, "I should've left you there, you know? Be glad that I didn't, Bennett, or else you would be spread eagled and bare and will not have the power to stop yourself."

"Then why didn't you just leave me there?"

"Because...Because in some deep hole in me, I still care about you even though you stabbed me in the back."

My face softened when he finally let it out, and the guilty feeling came back from when this started, "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I didn't think you cared."

"How could I not? You used me the entire time. You know, people are right about you - you are Slytherin. The _perfect _princess for Tom. The Hat must be daft to have sorted you in Gryffindor."

I looked down at the floor, because I knew he was right. I have not been showing the qualities of a Gryffindor at all. This week alone I've been showing cowardice and indifference, and even though Brevis was a right git, he did deserve forgiveness. He was trying so hard. To top it all off, I've been sneaky and manipulative. I clenched my jaw and looked up at him, "I am sorry, Dimitri. I would take it back if I could. But right now I need to figure something out..." I walked passed him and I felt his eyes on me as I walked down the corridor and disappeared around a corner. He didn't say anything or followed me, which was good.

I got to the Grand Staircase and started climbing towards the floor where the Headmaster's office was. Professor Dippet wasn't in his office, but I knew his password. He was a distrusting person, very private, but dating Riddle had its advantages. I remember waiting for him when he went to visit the Headmaster a few weeks ago, and he had said the password loud enough for me to hear. I reached the entrance, already missing the Phoenix door way. Dippet's was different, it was just of a warthog sitting and facing you.

"_Fanged Geranium,_" I told the statue.

The Warthog snorted and stepped aside showing me spirals of stairs. I turned to look over my shoulder and found the coast was clear, and then bounded up the stairs. There was also a locked door that Dippet made sure people wouldn't open it with any spells, but that didn't mean it was muggle proof. I pulled out a bobby pin from my hair that held the sides of my bob in place, and began to pick the lock. I've done this far many too times to really be proud of, but the difference with this lock was that I was overestimating it. I thought it was going to be difficult because it was old, but the only thing hard about it was trying to turn the lock with a small bobby pin. I twisted the knob when I felt the lock turn back and walked in. His room was bare, nothing like Dumbledore's. All there was was a few books, a desk, and some paintings. There was nothing more, no substance to it. I suppose it fitted him well, but there was no point in being so over protective of a room that had nothing in it.

I glanced around the room and spotted the old hat sitting on a stool. I made a beeline for it and grabbed the old thing. It was limp and lifeless in my hand, so I put the hat on my head, and it flopped over my eyes like the first time. I waited for it to do something, but it remained limp on my head for the most part. I wondered if it was sleeping or something until his voice in my head nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"_Miss Bennett, what may I be of service?_"

"I was just wondering... If you put me in the right house."

"_A student coming back to me to see if I sorted them right... Can't say this is the first. Listen to me, Miss Bennett... I make no mistakes._"

"But, I think you did... I am clearly not Gryffindor quality."

"_You believe you belong in Slytherin? Dear, you harbour all four popular traits of the houses, which is more common than you may think._"

"Then why did you sort me into Gryffindor?"

"_You might be cunning and ambitious, Miss Bennett, and I question your taste in men..._"

I glared at my forehead.

"_But you are not the first person in your family that has such qualities. What makes you stand out amongst your siblings, Bennett, is that you would put all your fears aside to protect someone else, but not yourself._"

I furrowed my brows at the last bit, "But not myself? What is that supposed to mean."

The hat chuckled, "_Based on the events of the past few days, I think you do know what I mean. Do you know what a lioness does when she is being attacked by a pack or a larger predator?_"

"What?"

"_She fights back._"

I left shortly after that, making sure to lock the door so Dippet wouldn't get suspicious. The best thing I did today was seek the wisdom of the Sorting Hat, because he did shine some light on my situation. It was like an epiphany, or really an awakening. I knew what I had to do... It was something I didn't think I would even think about let alone attempt. I don't know what he would do, what he would say, but I knew why he hasn't even bothered to talk to me, to acknowledge me. Before I confronted him, however, there was something I needed to do.

I left the castle and followed the pathway towards the Quidditch pitch just in time to catch people walking out. I waited silently a few yards away with my arms hugging my shoulders in the cold. I saw the usual crowd, and when they approached I said that I would see them later. Kay was reluctant, but I told her that I just needed to talk to someone. When Abbott and her group walked out, I thought about looking passed her, to show indifference, but that was too easy. I stared right at her, in the eye, and followed her with my glare alone until she looked away. When she was behind me, I tried to bite back a victorious smirk. I quickly pulled a serious look when the person I wanted to see came out. Birch was with Grudgeon, but when he saw me waiting here I saw him dismiss him and jog up to me.

"Hey, you came..."

"I just needed to talk to you."

"Um, okay?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "About what?"

I motioned with my hand to follow me. Grudgeon was still lingering behind him and I wanted to make sure it was just the two of us. He followed and I lead him to where it started, the Pumpkin Patch. When we got there, I could feel his unease already, and I had a hunch that he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Once we got to the crushed jack-o-latern that his friends hid in, I sat on a pumpkin near it and patted the one next to me. Birch looked at it and eventually sat down.

"So~ what did you want to talk about?"

"Something important," I turned to him on the pumpkin with my hands clasped on my lap. "I want to quit the Quidditch team, even if I am second string."

His mouth open, "Evan, if it's about what hap-"

I rose my hand to stop him from finishing, "No, it's not. I'm going to be busy for the next few months, what with the play, my music, and the dueling competition. I just need to get my priorities straight..."

"So out of all those things, Quidditch isn't a priority?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Maybe not for me. But I think, no, I know that you're going to be one of the most famous Quidditch players out there some day. And maybe you will remember me then, but I don't think you will."

He chuckled, "You're the first female Quidditch player in Gryffindor. I don't think I can ever forget you, no matter who I end up being."

I kept my smile and then looked down at my hands, "That's not the only thing that I wanted to tell you," I looked up again to meet his gaze. "The last week I have been an incredible bitch."

"It's not like I don't deserve it..."

"You don't. Even though you were forced to apologize, you're still the only person that tried to be my friend again. And I waned, finally, to forgive you. For everything."

He held my gaze for the longest moment before he moved from his pumpkin seat and enveloped me into an thankful hug. When he pulled away, I could have sworn I saw glaze in his eyes. "Thank you..." he sat back down and shifted uncomfortably before letting out a chuckle, "Does this mean you will go out with me?"

My face dropped then, because I was hoping we would walk away from this with a good feeling in our chests, but that wasn't going to happen. "I'm sorry, Brevis, but I am going to go back to Tom."

His face twisted in sudden anger, "_Riddle?_ You're going back to him? Why on Earth would you do that?"

"We broke up under a misunderstanding..."

"He's a terrible bloke! He hasn't even looked at you all bloody week! Why would you go back to a snake like that?"

My voice remained calm as I watched him stand up and look down at me, "Brevis, I'm sorry. He needs me... I don't expect you to understand, and I don't think I will be able to explain it to you."

Birch looked at me long and hard from where he stood before he forced himself to look away, and rubbed his hand over his stubble. "Fine... go back to Riddle, I won't stop you," he lifted his arms in defeat.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waste and gave him a gentle hug, "I just hope we can still be friends."

I felt his muscles go from tense to soft as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rubbed my back, "Of course, Bennett."

When we went back to the castle, we were in time to catch dinner, and things turned almost normal at the table. Septimus was reluctant to forgive Birch as easily as I did, but to prove myself I sat beside the Quidditch Captain. However, by the time it was over and we all went to the dorm, I only lingered there for ten to fifteen minutes. I told everyone I was going to go on a late night stroll and left the Gryffindor Common Room. I didn't bother with the invisibility cloak because I intended in staying in the shadows as much as possible. I made sure to wear soft souled shoes so my footsteps could not be heard. I snuck out of the portrait and stayed near the suits of armour and began my trek to the Hieroglyphic Hall near the Ruins classroom. I knew that there was a secret passageway there from the Marauders Map I had back at home, and if I'm not mistaken, it leads to the Slytherin Common Room.

I found the Corridor eventually. I only had to dodge two prefects and a professor, but I managed to get to it. Coincidently, it was free of anyone else. I walked up and down the hallway, but couldn't for the life of me remember where along the wall was the passageway. But, you know how these things work...With a sigh, I fell against the wall and hit a protruding piece of a hieroglyphic, making it press into the wall and reveal a passageway. I didn't question my luck, I just lit my wand and scampered off into the black entrance and followed it. There were rats, cockroaches, and even spiders, however for what ever reason the spiders didn't bother me. Sure, I tried to not get near them, but usually I would be running the opposite direction.

I went down narrow stairs that seem to never end, eventually it became damp and cold, and I wished that I brought my robes; I just didn't want anything bulky with me. I did thank myself for choosing flats than heels, because the deeper I got, the more bumpy and thin the stairs got. It came to a point where I had to get on all fours and crawl backwards down them. I went to take my next step, but felt that there was none, meaning I had reached the bottom finally. I pointed my wand a head of me and saw the back of a painting at the dead end, finally. When I approached it, I could hear the murmer of people in the room. I silently groaned, and scratched my head with the tip of my wand thinking.

Okay, okay, I got this.

I put the wand up to my neck and cleared my throat to turn up the volume of my voice, and in my best Peeves voice I began to laugh manically. "I hear a couple of snakies out of their bedsies!" It came out perfectly, and the echo from the long passageway really helped the illusion. I heard from beyond the portrait the students gasping.

"Peeves? Bloody hell, what is he doing down here? The Bloody Baron never lets him down here!"

"We better go before he does something... I really don't want to wash out purple goop out of my hair like last time!"

I heard the squeak of leather sofas, and the pitter patter of heels and shoes clambering up the stairs. I waited a moment, listening to absolute silence and decided to nudge the portrait open. I was right above the fire place. What a place to make an exit. I side stepped on the ledge, shut the painting and attempted to climb down the fire place without hurting myself. I looked up once I was on the floor, and found a very discontented wizard glaring at me.

"You woke me up, you know,"

"My bad," he laughed and tore up the stairs to the dorms and found Tom's door right away. I didn't know if he was in there just yet, so I decided the safest way was to knock. No answer. Time for lock picking, I suppose. I pulled out my bobby pin and began to pick. As I've hoped, it was easily opened. I suppose Tom never thought of muggle ways, like most wizards did. When I walked in and closed and locked the door behind me, I then realized something. I out smarted Tom Riddle. I wanted to laugh, but instead I took a seat in his arm chair and crossed my legs.

And waited. I don't know how long I waited, but I know I was getting tired. I almost nodded off, but the sound of a click made me snap up and straighten up. I watched in slow anticipation as the doorknob turned and the door opened revealing just who I wanted to see.

"How did you get in here?"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: The source I've used has only been one site, since I don't know anything about psychic symbols of dreams (just psychological ones). I've used the website dream-psychic dot com for all my symbols, and used word for word, but changed it around a bit hoping it would sound better, and to make more sense to her situation. I won't be doing any dream foreshadowing since now everyone could just look up the website what I meant. Or maybe I will, I haven't decided yet. I don't know if this website is at all correct, but for the sake of my story, let's pretend it is. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, faves, and support! Maybe I'll see some of you on Friday? Happy Potter Week. **

**xoxox. **


	22. The Lacy Dress

_**SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW**_

* * *

**Hello, my beautiful potterheads. I know, it's been well over a week since I've last updated, but in my, and other writers' defence, we need a break sometimes, other wise we can go insane. I was going to update last weekend, but my dad forced me to get out of the house and do something, so I ended up sleeping at my cousins house from saturday to monday morning, and I didn't have access to a computer or the internet, SO... But here it is. I've updated. I wasn't going to disappear for months. HOWEVER, a warning, if you will, after October I can't promise how active I will be, since I'm going back to school. So hopefully I'll get this series mostly done before then. **

**Because as you will notice in this chapter, things are starting to speed up. I've already detailed the corners, and now it's time to get into the real drama, so everything after this point is going to be more fast-paced in terms of adventure. I spent 22 chapters for just august to november. It's time to get into the next year, yeah?**

**ANOTHER WARNING, or rather, promise? Heh, things get very steamy after this point too, so I hope that makes up for the lack of Riddle in the last few chapters. **

the-JOYS-of-reading:** Wow thank you :D Didn't think it was that amazing to re-read. **

Azura Soul Reaver:** Well, she isn't enemies with her father. She just doesn't like him, because he was very nice while she was growing up.**

Moka-girl:** No, they aren't going to be joining them. As Robert said, a specific kind of person can pass through the different worlds. If only a wizard could do it, then he would have done that months ago.**

Mataku-01:** Sadly, yes, and when I wrote that I wasn't thinking. I realized that AFTER I published it, but I didn't fix it because it was such an obscure comment that it wasn't worth it. It has nothing to do with the plot, so, yeah. We can just assume that he meant any kind of Whomping Willow, because I'm sure that there is more than one in the Wizarding World.**

MacbethWannabe:** Heh, thank you! Iris is actually one of my favourate characters, because she's fun to write. **

DearSunshine:** Yes, they are related. And I'm surprised that you're the only person that even commented on that, because it was such a strong plot development.**

**RANDOM FACT:**

A Griffin has only one mate for the rest of its life. If said mate is killed or passed away, the widow Griffin must live without a mate for the rest of their lives

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO.  
**_The Lacy Dress _

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Tom asked with a perfect poker face. He closed the door behind him, and remained where he was while looking at me intently.

I sat in his arm chair with my legs crossed and my hand to my chin, "I have my ways."

"_What _are you doing here?" He shifted in his spot with evident annoyance.

"I came here to talk."

"And what if I do not want to talk? Could you kindly leave my bedchambers?" He asked, walking around the room as he pulled off his robe and hang it on the rack.

"No."

He turned to me, his eyes flickering, "I'm sorry?"

I uncrossed my legs and stood up and walked up to him, "We are going to talk whether you like it or not."

With a clenched jaw he turned to me and clasped his hands behind his back, "I'm listening."

"Now, after you explain to me why you didn't do anything about the assholes that pulled that prank, that involved your face, you and I are going to get back together, but it won't be solely business. You get me, Riddle?"

There was the longest beat of silence as he just stared at me, his expression completely unreadable. I was trying to do the same thing with mine and I tried not to give myself doubt that it was as good as his; I locked my eyes with his, refusing myself to look away. Finally, just when I couldn't take it anymore, he finally said something.

"I didn't do anything, Bennett, because you showed immense amount of cowardice, starting when you _attacked _me with your face. That was shortly followed by days of you cowering in a corner like an injured dog."

"I won't deny any of that. Though, I promise you that it's all in the past, and you will never see that side of me again."

He examined me again, "You realize, Bennett, what entails in being my mate?"

"I realize and accept, as long as you realize what entails in being mine."

"I am no one's."

"And neither am I."

He grit his jaw as he stared at me. I stood perfectly still, hands on my hips while his were still clasped behind his back. This had to be the most intense stare down I've ever seen, let alone been in. My eyes were beginning to dry and I desperately wanted to blink. It was so quiet, I was sure that if an ant sneezed you would be abled to hear it. I wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. He just stood there, stock-still as if waiting for me to do something. What am I supposed to do? Give him a peck on the cheek, say good night, and skip off to my dorms? I watched his jaw clench beneath his cheeks, and that's when I noticed something. The more I looked at him, the more I saw little movements that seem unlike him. His forehead was stretching, his shoulders almost shaking, and his eyes ever so slightly moved from my left eye to my right, and his chest was rising, I usually don't see him breathing; he gritting his jaw was really him grinding his teeth. He was trying to hold back what ever emotion that he didn't want me to see. The more I looked at him, the more his little movements became obvious and I wondered why I didn't notice them before.

Tom Riddle was still human. He hadn't split his soul... Even though he was a sociopath that may not be able to care about anyone else, he was still a human teenaged boy that isn't even eighteen yet. He may have chose to ignore me under the impression that he found my cowardice disgusting, but he was doing the exact same thing. He was avoiding me because he felt something that he was afraid that he could not control. And for that I smiled.

His brows furrowed even more, "What are you smil-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence. Like a week before I attacked his face, holding the sides of his cheek and pressed my lips on them. I felt him try to pull me off, but the more he fought the more I pressed into him. I even went as far as pushing him against the wall, and that really broke a fuse in him. His large hands gripped my hips so tightly it felt like claws digging into my skin, and then flipped around so I was in his place and he was the one pressing me against the wall. Tom didn't pull away, he actually went deeper.

People would expect fireworks or sparks or something, that's usually how these things are written anyway, but that's not what I felt, I just felt raw lust. There was a fire between us, like we were both deprived of such physical contact that we pawed at each other hoping we could get more. He had my bottom lip between his teeth and he nibbled hungrily, and the only way I could fight back with my dominance is wrapping my arms around his neck, raked my fingers into his hair and pushed him closer to me. We were almost melded together, especially with the heat that was building up between our bodies. Our pelvises were perfectly aligned which only put fuel to the fire. His mouth opened up, granting me access to the inside of his mouth, and I didn't wait a second longer to feel my tongue against his.

Riddle's hands moved down from my hips to my thighs, trailing down the length of my skirt before pushing it up. His cold hands on my bare thigh was too much to bare, goosebumps appeared all along my legs my arms. I gasped in his mouth and I could have sworn I felt the corners of his mouth twitch, as if smirking. You have no idea how badly I wanted to make this more, where we could end up tonight, but I needed to stop it; I let him win the battle, but I couldn't let him win the war. I let him caress my outer thigh, reaching farther up just under my cheeks, but my arms climbed down from around his neck, and I gently pushed him away. Oh, he fought to resist the push, but I eventually did push him off enough to give me space to collect myself.

"It's getting late, I should be getting back to my dorm," I side stepped the wall to get out from under him, but Tom gripped my wrist.

"You will get seen. I advise you to stay here," he wasn't looking at me, but at the wall where i was.

I looked at him in a way he would look at me if the situation were reversed, "I will stay if you say you want me to stay."

Another lapse in silence, but he held onto my wrist just not as tightly as when he snatched it. I pulled my hand away and walked up to him, "Good night, Tom," and kissed him on the cheek. Then I left the room hearing no indication that he would follow. I walked with a straight face until I left the Slytherin Common Room and a grin broke out.

"YUS!" I clicked my heels and then dashed up the dungeon steps.

I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud when I got to the dorms and fell onto my bed. The next morning was another early one, and like clockwork, Jeanette was the one to make enough noise to wake up Snorlax. I rolled on my back and pulled the pillow over my head until she left. Not five minutes later I felt someone tapping on my leg.

"Wha~t?"

"Your Prince Cunning is outside the common room waiting for you," it wasn't Jeanette, but Chelsea, holding back a laugh from the sound of her voice.

I rolled over onto my back, "Tell Prince Cunning I will be down when I'm ready." She looked uncertain for a moment, but left me to the dorm room to go tell Tom. Suddenly I snorted to myself, "Prince _Cumming. _Trolololo."

I pushed myself off the four-poster bed and began to get ready. Combed my hair, put in my bobby pins, slapped on some make up, and began to put on my uniform. Adding black nylons with a garter belt to hold them up, and then my heeled mary janes. I grabbed my bag and left the dorms. There were still people lingering in the Common Room, and I would be stupid if I didn't know why. They all wanted to see proof that I was back together with Tom after a week. I paid them no glances and exited through the Portrait Hole and saw him standing near the stairs, looking at the walls of portraits and paintings.

"Good morning, Tom," I said after stepping out of the hole.

He turned around quite easily and he looked perfectly normal, like I never gave him blue balls last night.

"Evangeline..." He didn't say anything else, but he offered his elbow which I took.

We descended down the Grand Staircase in silence, but as if we were going down some complicated stairs just to get to the foyer for a prom picture. It was so robotic, I was about to start waving at people like the Queen of England. When we got a safe distance away from everyone body on the stairs, that was when Riddle said something.

"I've forgotten to mention, Bennett, but you have a detention."

"Oh, I do, do I?"

"Yes. For sneaking out after curfew, breaking into the Slytherin Common Room and into _my _chambers."

I turned to him slightly as we stopped at a platform to wait for the next set of stairs to rotate to us, "And what will my punishment be?" I said in a low husky voice, placing my chin on his shoulder.

"Next Friday, after our Slug Club meeting. I will need a second person to be with me for safety precautions."

Well, I wasn't expecting that, "Doesn't sound much of a punishment to me."

"If you'd like more discipline, I could arrange a month's detention with the other professors."

"No, no, that's fine."

"Or a better alternative is that I could suddenly leave you alone, and wet after ten minutes of amorous ravishing."

It took a minute to realize what he actually said, and I stared at him with a smile fighting its way on my face, "I probably deserve it."

"Indeed," was the last thing he said before we got to the bottom and headed towards the Great Hall.

We walked in and remained at the front near the doors. "Uh, aren't we going to the Slytherin table?" I asked.

"No. You will go to your own house," he moved his eyes from my table to my face. "I will see you in Divinations."

"Oh, okay. Bye, then..." I broke free of his arm and was about to step in the direction of my table when he got me on my arm, pulled me close and placed a kiss on the corner of my eye. It was far too affectionate for Riddle to do, and when I looked up I knew his real motive. Birch was staring right at us, making my stomach drop from our conversation yesterday. I really didn't like dangling us in front of him. When Tom pulled away I gave him an accusing look that was returned with an innocent one (or as innocent as Tom's face can get) and we both left for our own tables.

I sat down next Fredrick who was the only person that wasn't eyeing me, "What?" I asked everyone around.

"You're back with Riddle," Septimus stated rather than asked. "Why?"

I shrugged, "Why do you fancy Cedrella Black?"

Suddenly with the tables turned, Septimus got all defensive. His ears even went red, "I do _not _fancy _Cedrella Black. _She's a bloody Slytherin! And a Black! Two things I don't like. Snakes, and the most miserable colour."

"Black is a shade, Weasley," Prewett put in.

"I don't care if it's a number, I don't like it."

"Our robes are Black, Seppy," Tessie added, all she got in return was a glare from her brother.

"Seppy?" I asked, clearly amused by this new nickname.

"Don't you dare, Bennett, don't even think about it!"

I know it was probably a mean thing to be thankful of, but I was thankful that the conversation was switched onto Septimus rather than me getting back with Riddle. However, I knew that this wouldn't be the first and last I'd hear about it. I went to Charms, another blessing because Kathryn acted like nothing else changed. And History of Magic, and Herbology was relatively the same as they had always been. When Divinations came along, well it was nothing but interesting.

Riddle and I sat together like usual, watching Professor Sarkozy go on and on about something or another, but not at all paying attention. Within ten minutes of the class, I felt his hand snake onto my leg and let it stand just before the end of my nylons. Instinctively I tensed up at the proximity and the boldness of him. I've been so used to the preserved classy Tom Riddle, I never considered that he had the balls to act more of a man than an evil genius. I wanted to close my legs, because his hand was on a such a vulnerable spot, but last night reminded me that if I wanted to keep his interest, I would have to challenge his dominance. I snuck one arm under the round table (mentally thanking that there is a long table cloth on all tables) took his hand, and instead of taking it off my thigh like most proper girls would do, I moved it higher and spent no teasing moment as I placed his palm between my legs so it was cupping my most private area.

I felt him stiffen at the contact. I couldn't deny my excitement, not to myself or to him. He was only a thin piece of fabric away from a place I desperately wanted him to venture. I kept my hand on top of his so he couldn't pull away out of surprise, but I didn't feel him try to pull away. Maybe he was starting to see me challenging him on purpose. Maybe I should try harder?

But before I could think of anything, Professor Sarkozy turned away from her black board and to the class, "Now that's enough talk...We should probably start practicing Palm Reading. Person on the right, take your partner's writing hand."

"I've already done that," I muttered to myself, using my other hand to hide my smile.

The week went on like this almost every day. He would meet me at the Fat Lady's Portrait (who would giggle constantly every time he was there), walk me to the Great Hall, there he would kiss the corner of my eye and we would take our separate ways. During Potions, since we didn't share a table, all I could do was try to show off my legs by "letting" my skirt "accidently" ride up when I crossed them. After Astronomy class, I would purposely leave last so he could pull me in the closet and ravish me... and I would constantly cock block him by saying that I'd better go before I get another detention. Which would result in under the table fondling at the most awkward times as punishment.

It was finally Friday night, a Slughorn meeting. I had missed last week's because I wanted to avoid Tom, and when Slughorn asked me why, I simply whispered 'Lady problems', and he promptly left it at that. We sat at the round table, our dinner not served just yet, because the professor wanted to wait until a new member was coming. I was also surprise not only did he invite another member so late in term, but that how quickly he got over the whole Lucretia incident. He acted as if I hadn't done it, and I wondered if Riddle had a huge part in changing his mind. Or making him forget? I really hope he didn't... I don't want him starting to threating people because of me. Unless it was like someone Heidi, then I had no problem.

The door opened and I felt like the room went colder than it already was. It was like I would never be cheerful again...You know, until it's time to leave. In came Lucretia Black in all her snobby glory, but from where I sat, she looked like a Dementor that just got a make over by their sassy gay friend.

"Miss Black! We've been waiting for you. Come, take a seat," Slughorn beamed and gestured with his arms to the only vacant seat.

While Slughorn sat on one end of the table, Tom Riddle sat on the other end in front of the fireplace. On the right side of him sat me; on the left and across from me was Avery; next to him was Lestrange; sitting on my right was Lestrange, and Nott. Leaving the only vacant spot the farthest seat from me.

I supposed that Slughorn did that on purpose, so he must've remembered what had happened. He also thought maybe me and her could make amends by the use of a little female bonding in his club, but that would not work at all given the circumstances. I was very publicly dating Tom and it was more than business too, we didn't stay classy in front of anyone, which was a new for Tom. I suppose he was laying on the PDA so much to lay Dumbledore off his tracks. I had no problem with this considering I loved the attention he gave me. And, well, everyone knew how crazy Lucretia was for Riddle.

Slughorn stood up and began to introduce everyone, even though they were all Slytherins and likely knew each other.

"I am sure you remember Evangeline Bennett," Slughorn gestured cautiously to me, but quickly added, "and of course my star pupil, Tom Riddle."

"Good to see you, Miss Black," Tom said to my annoyance.

"You too, Tom," Lucretia smiled sickly sweet.

His right hand was on top of the table, while the left was folded in front of him. I took this chance to claim my property by moving my hand onto his right and firmly gripping it, and just as I wanted, Tom folded his fingers onto mine right back. The look Lucretia gave me was the best present I could get for Christmas and my Birthday into one.

Dinner began to be served by the elves, starting with Clam Chowder soup, then riblets and roasted potatoes and asparagus, and then ending with tea and slices of Mint Cheesecake. The conversation was really one sided, in Slughorn's case. He was talking about when he was a young boy again, and even though people politely nodded and laughed at appropriate times, they really weren't listening, not even Tom was listening. Well, that was kind of my fault because I was playing a game of naughty footsie with him under the table, and I'm pretty sure I accidently bumped Avery, because at some point he sent me a very annoyed look.

"The Dueling Competition! That is next week, isn't it? I understand that three of you are competing? Mr. Riddle, and?"

"Me, sir," Lucretia said right away. "I will be competing in Female Seniors for Slytherin, but I won't be dueling until December."

"Really? I could've sworn you were competing in the Male Juniors for Hufflepuff," I gave an innocent smile, but from the amused smiles of the other Slytherins, and the snort of Rosier told me my joke didn't go unappreciated. Even Slughorn guiltily chuckled at it.

"Alright, alright, Miss Bennett, no need to be catty," he chuckled. "You're in the competition as well, am I right? There may be a chance that you will fight against Miss Black here."

"That is, sir, if she even makes it passed the first round," Lucretia put in, being equally as catty as I am. "No _disrespect, _Bennett, but your dueling technique is more brute than magic. I hardly think that will make you survive for long against a master duelist."

"I politely disagree, Black," Riddle came to my defence before I had a chance to retort. "Evangeline shows a second technique of dueling that most wizards and witches won't resort to. It comes in handy when the witch or wizard have been disarmed during a battle. After all, a duel in real life would be more than just waving your wand about."

The fact that Riddle had said that made Lucretia shut up for the rest of the evening, but it didn't silence her glares towards me when I looked so smug. When it was time to leave, everyone got up and bid their goodbyes to Professor Slughorn. Tom escorted me out with his hand on the small of my back, and he began to usher me up the dungeon stairs.

"You know, you don't have to escort me back to the Gryffindor Tower. It's a far walk to and from," I told him.

"I will be going on my Prefect Duties when I leave you," was his only reply.

I didn't say anything further; the entire way there was incredibly silent, save for the gentle snores of the paintings. When we got to the Seventh Floor and to the Fat Lady's Portrait, I turned to Tom.

"Good night, Tom. I will see you tomorrow."

"No you wont," he replied, taking me off guard, "I have some work to attend to. You won't see me until Monday."

"Oh," was all I could answer. "Then I will see you Monday."

"Indeed," he lifted his hand and pushed back the short strands of hair away from my face. He leant in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, something very much different than his usually hunger filled lips. It was so light and so innocent that butterflies were jumping around in my stomach in a frenzy, and leaving my face hot and flustered when he pulled away. "Good night, Evangeline."

He left me standing there with a dumb look on my face until The Fat Lady bursted out laughing. Why is she all up in my business?

The next day I woke up early with the intention of continuing my next song for the play. I had been neglecting it for a few days what with getting Tom back. It came to a shock to Jeanette when she woke up at 8 O'clock and saw me already awake with papers all over my bed and sitting Indian style. She made some comment about her rubbing off on me, but I ignored her and continued to finish the last few lines of the next scene. While I did this, I couldn't help but think who in the school would be a good part. I really wanted Alphard to take an important role in the play, but I honestly couldn't picture him as Billy, Roxie's lawyer, and Billy was really the only male character that had more scenes than any other male, except for Amos, the husband. In fact, Alphard would be perfect for Amos, because of how he was often forgotten and unseen anywhere he went. It was a shame, really, because Alphard was a very attractive boy, he just lacked confidence.

Once I was done, I joined everyone for breakfast and we all headed for Hogsmeade. Hector, Iris, and Basil chose to spend this weekend with their friends, as they had plans of their own. Which was all find and dandy, because Jeanette, Chloe, Kay and I were going dress hunting. Chelsea wanted to come, but Heidi was dragging her around today. I would love to see the day when that girl finally gets fed up with Abbott's bull shit. We went to three stores that held dress robes for witches and wizards before we decided to go to the fourth and last one. Jeanette was incredibly picky, even if she didn't have a date yet, she wanted to get her dress early before the stores were all crowded. I still didn't know if I was going, since Tom seemed like he wouldn't be going, so I didn't bother trying to find a perfect dress.

When we entered the fourth and final shop, its name I didn't care to remember or read, I sat on the first thing I saw which was a red cushioned arm chair that sat in front of the changing curtains. Jeanette, Chloe and Kay were bustling around looking at dresses on mannequins and on racks. I was busy looking at my nails and biting the skin off the sides.

"Found your dress already?" Someone asked from behind me.

I looked up to meet two large mountains. Behind me was the most voluptuous, curvy, busty, red-headed woman I have ever seen. Her bust was massive, surpassing the DD's and gone straight to Z. Her body was hugged by a shiny beige dress that looked far too formal to be wearing at a store for work, but she had a flowy black robe on top of it. I could hardly see her face because her boobs were that big.

"Um, no," I moved my entire body to the side so I could get a better look at her. The woman was remarkably beautiful, with fair skin, the brightest orange hair, stunning blue eyes and cherry red lips.

She rose a very slim eyebrow, "A girl not excited to find a dress? This is new."

"Uh, well, I don't think I'm going. My boyfriend isn't exactly the ball and dancing type..."

"Another new one," she laughed with a hint of sarcasm. "But I shouldn't be at all surprised at what I've learned about you, and your siblings."

My brows furrowed so deeply, I'm sure I looked like I had a unibrow, "I'm sorry?"

She laughed again, "I know who you are, Miss Evangeline Bennett... How could I not?"

"How do you know-?"

She extended a slim hand, her nails pointed with red nail polish, "Victoria. Victoria Meadowes."

I paused, taking her hand hesitantly. That's when it sunk in, and I gasped so deeply that my words came out squeaky, "The Meadowes! You're my foster mother? You've been living here the entire time? Are you serious?"

She laughed, "Yes. This is my grandmother's old shop. She died last year, making me and my husband move back here from France so we could take over the shop."

"Why didn't you tell me you worked here... You know how many times I've walked passed this shop with my brothers and sister?"

"Yes, I did. I always saw you. I just thought it would be best if we didn't get attached, since, well, you will be leaving anytime," she gave me a wink.

My eyes grew, "You know about...how we got here?" I asked in a whisper.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Dumbledore is a very dear friend to our family, both mine and my husband's. We both trust each other... I would fight along side him, especially in times like these, what with Grindelwald on the horizon."

I nodded, then realizing that this was around the time in which Grindelwald risen and then defeated by his old friend Dumbledore in a few years time, which would mean that Dumbledore still was not in possession of the Elder Wand. I know it wasn't relevant to my situation, but it was interesting to know I was living history. Well, Harry Potter History.

My shock in which I met the woman that's been funding us for a few months went away when Jeanette squealed on the other side of the room. "I think I've found it! The perfect dress!" She ran into the dressing curtains before I could even see the colour of it, and then emerged ten minutes later. It was a very pretty dress for someone with her personality. It was a pastel green, with flowery designs in a pastel pink; the spaghetti straps went around her neck like a halter, and had a cute pink bow at the front. It was a nice modest dress, showing no cleavage, but it cut off at the knee. It was such a spring dress, and didn't at all scream WINTER BALL, but if she thought it was perfect, then why not.

"Lovely choice, one of my favourites," chimed in Mrs. Meadowes. "Now how about some matching shoes and a little choker necklace, hmm?"

Jeanette made a squeal as she followed the big-bosomed woman to the accessory section.

One by one my friends had found the perfect dress. Chloe had found a nice egg shell white dress with pearl white sequence on the thick straps and design on the bodice. It was billowy and floor length, and every time she walked it showed off the shape of her legs. Even Kay had found a dress for herself, and I was surprised at her choice. A very figure hugging black one piece dress, strapless, and cut off just above her knee. It had black sequenced designs, and had a black sheer scarf that draped over her neck. Wearing that dress with her hair style, she looked like Bettie Page. All she needed was black nylons, garters, and big platform boots.

"What about you, Evangeline? C'mon, you've got to find something!" Chloe pressed, since they all were so excited about their findings.

"Yeah, Evangeline," Victoria smiled from behind my group of friends. "Hey, if you find at least one dress you like in here, I'll give it to you free of charge."

All my friends gasped, but I rolled my eyes. I would've gotten it for free anyways, because it was her money I was spending on her shop. However, I forced myself out of the chair and gave in, because it would mean that they would all stop bothering me about it. We were in there for another half hour, and I'm pretty sure I searched every single rack that wasn't a wedding gown. I kept on saying no, or hell no to every dress that was pulled out. There were some decent ones, but personally I wasn't a fan of the dresses of this time. They were all so square looking and hid the best assets of a woman's body. Victoria had given up on the new dresses and then pulled out a huge bin that was on a trolly, saying that these were old vintage dresses that she was planning on donating. They were a mass of different coloured dresses in them, most of them black, white, or silver. The entire lot smelt like moth balls, but I dug in anyway, avoiding anything sequence or with pearls. That's when I felt something rough on my fingers. I pulled it out and found myself holding onto a complete lace dress cover.

It was completely sheer, but a full length gown that even had a trail; long sleeves and a square neck line with a small dip in the middle. It was meant as a dress cover, like something you would put over a long gown to give it some texture, but that's not what I wanted to do with it.

"Interesting pick..." Victoria tilted her head to the side. "But I don't think I have the original dress for that. I believe it was a wedding gown-"

"Don't worry, Mrs Meadowes," I grinned. "I won't be needing it."

"You're not _only _wearing that are you?" Jeanette looked appalled. "It's lace, Evan! You will be nude! You can get expelled for such things!"

I turned to my friends, still grinning, "Don't worry about it."

We all paid, well they did, and we left the shop. I left last, giving my foster mother enough time to plant a kiss on my forehead. I had to rub the lipstick off fast before my friends noticed I was lagging behind. It was a delightful surprise this trip, I met the woman that has been paying for me and my siblings, and I got the sluttiest dress in Hogwarts for free. We all went to Hogshead for a bit of a celebration, and although it wasn't the most fancy place, it was still the only pub in Hogsmeade. Three Broomsticks, I've figured out, wouldn't be open until the 70s. However, they still served Butterbeer at Hogshead, and that was good enough for me. Everyone was there, including Birch, Grudgeon and the rest of the Quidditch team. We intended to get our own table, but Birch insisted on us sitting with them, so we had to grab an extra table and some chairs.

Grudgeon refused to look me in the eye. Neither did Michael Brown or Frank King.

Deciding to keep it safe, since some Slytherins were here too, I sat across from Brevis, not wanting to have any rumours spread all because I decided to sit next to him. Instead I sat next to Sean Keiths, a second string for chaser. That was a horrible call by Birch making him second string, because even though Sean Keiths was a bit of a pig sometimes, he was the better chaser than the rest. However, Sean was never frisky with me for two reasons. Birch, and Riddle, he was frightened of both, so he did nothing more than shake my hand and joke around.

Despite some tension, we actually had a good time and had some good laughs. Before I knew it, it was time to leave as it was now getting dark. I spent the rest of the night on unfinished homework, and then Sunday on the script. It was a pretty quiet weekend; I finished half the play, told my siblings who I met, then practiced my dueling techniques. Before I knew it, I was going to bed and waking up monday morning. I got dressed like usual and headed out of the common room.

He didn't fail me, he was standing there waiting for me outside the portrait. And when I saw Tom, I genuinely smiled. It may had been only a weekend, but it felt longer. It just felt weird not being beside him.

"Good morning, Evangeline."

"Good morning, Tom," I laced my arm into his and we walked shoulder to shoulder back down stairs to the Great Hall. It seemed, for a little bit, that it was going to go back to normal.

That is, until this coming weekend when things would change.

* * *

**Woo! I hope that was worth the wait... lots of... Riddle limes in there, nothing too hard core. If you're a blushing virgin, then you might want to reread the rating on this story. But, never to fear, when there's real smut coming along (and by real smut, I mean when vagina meets penis), I will be putting a warning before it starts, and then bolding the ending. **

**Anyway, I put pictures of the dresses in my profile. If you don't see them, come back later, sometimes Fanfic makes updates lag. **

**Happy Readings xoxox**


	23. Perfect Persephone

**_Somewhere Over The Rainbow_**

* * *

**Alright, so it's been over a month. And I don't need to give excuses, because I think you understand by now that I have inspiration and muse issues with stories. But like I said, I don't plan on giving up so easily like I've done the rest. However, since I felt guilty and published this before I could finish chapter twenty-four, the next chapter might not come out in a while, especially since I start school in October. But I'll try to spend my free time writing at least just a bit. I'm just having difficulty starting the chapter at a good place is all. If someone of you noticed, I DID start a new series, but it's going to be a short one, and the chapters are shorter, so I'm not in a hurry to update it. But that doesn't mean I'm putting this story on hold just for that story, I just need variety, else I would get really bored. **

Emily:** Aw thank you! I'm rather proud of this story too, because this is the longest I've written a fanfic... And yeah, I have the same problem with writing stories. Trying to kick the habit, though. Yes, Rosier is my favourite of Riddle's gang, and I do plan on putting him with someone, I just haven't decided who, haha. And don't worry...There will be smut soon. **

Gambitte:** Ah, can't say what she'll do with the dress. But it'll be sexy. **

Moka-girl:** you're on the right track...**

RANDOM FACT:

I made a SIM family with Evangeline and Tom. They have three kids, one of which is adopted :D

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE.**  
_Perfect Persephone _

* * *

Monday and Tuesday went fast. When Wednesday came along, it was more interesting. It was the first round for the Junior Dueling competition, so the entire school clambered into the Great Hall and sat at the bleachers. Tom, being Head Boy, was one of the few Prefects that was monitoring the competition so he wasn't sitting next to me. Instead I sat between Alphard and Bastian, and Kay and Chelsea sat in front of me, while Weasley and Prewett sat behind. Dippett went through his usual speech, trailing off to the old times, then everyone grew bored and he finally let the competition begin.

The first two up from Group One was from the Junior Girls: Maggie Zabini and Tessie Weasley.

I felt Septimus move closer to watch his sister compete. Zabini had no chance with Tessie, because she was a beast. Zabini kept on using protego, but Weasley just kept on going at her until the Slytherin fell backwards off the platform. It was far too easy for Tessie, and even Rosier wondered how Maggie even got into the Competition.

Next was Charlotte Ancrum from Ravenclaw against Joanna Cauldwell from Hufflepuff, which was just as uninteresting as Tessie and Maggie's duel. In the end Cauldwell won, meaning that next month, Tessie and Joanna would be facing each other in the Semi Finals in two month's time. We were all pretty surprised at the briefness of what was half of today's competition, but we were still excited for the Junior Boys. Well, I was, because my brother would be competing as well.

First up for boys was Ryan Smith, Hufflepuff, and the infamous Cygnus Black, the fourteen year old Slytherin Sociopath. Well, he may have been a nutter, but from what I heard from my brother, he was was very sloppy with this wand work.

"I have a feeling that Cygnus will win Junior Boys," Bastian said suddenly as the two boys stepped up onto the platform.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. He might be strong, but there are better competitors."

"Really, now? Want to make a wager?" Rosier turned to me with a hint of a smile.

I matched his smile, "What's on the line?"

"Well, if Cygnus wins the Junior Boys Competition, you've got to be my personal scantily clad servant."

I rose an eyebrow, "I don't think Tom would be very happy about that."

"Oh, he doesn't have to know, and I trust you won't tell him. And it would be private..."

I almost laughed, but instead rolled my eyes in amusement, "Fine, fine. But if anyone else wins the competition then you...have to...Name your first born after me."

"So, basically, it's a one-sided bet?" he laughed.

"Ah, I wouldn't be so sure," I bit back a knowing smile.

At the end of the match, Cygnus Black won, which made Bastian send a smirk in my direction, "Better stock up on some sexy lingerie."

"Shh, my brother's going up," I edged up to the end of my seat to look over the heads and watched as my brother climbed on the platform with determination on his face.

Hector was facing a Gryffindor, Xavier King, brother to Frank King one of the people that were in on The Joke (I decided to give it capitals, because it was now becoming its own title). Naturally I wanted my brother to win, even if I never met Xavier and he was in my house, I wanted Hector to win...Even if he wasn't my brother, I wanted him to win. And after several shouts of spells, an eruption of laughs from a spell casted by Hector (That made Xavier's hair disappear and yellow flowers sprout on his head), and then a quick-thinking disarming spell, the ending is what I wished for. Hector won, and the Junior Dueling Competition was done for the day. Tomorrow is the beginning of the seniors, which meant that I had some preparation before that went on. I would have asked Tom to help me train, but lately he's been taking his free time to the Library, and I think I know why, but I promised my family that I wouldn't interfere with what's suppose to happen.

Pocock was going to train me tonight.

After everyone left, I went back up in my dorm and gathered all my DADA books, and started to head towards the Boathouse where I was going to meet Daniel. I was going early, since I wanted to practice some spells before I had to face him. I sat on the dock with my legs crossed and mauled over the book I had in my lap. Within ten or fifteen minutes I heard a call of a bird, and when I looked up I spotted the familiar Sea Eagle soaring from the Ravenclaw tower and towards the Boathouse. Seeing as I knew that was Pocock, I put my books back in my bag and stood up as he swerved around the small structure and then hovered in front of me before landing on the floor in time for him to transform into his human self.

"You are here early," he said plainly as if he didn't just shift from an eagle to a boy seconds ago.

"Wanted to get a head start."

He took off his robe so he was wearing a sweater vest and a white blouse. I don't understand how he couldn't be cold with just that on, but I didn't question it, since I myself wasn't wearing pants, but just a skirt and skin tight solid black tights. "First and foremost, Bennett, you need to learn how to block. Your dodging is handy, but psychically demanding, and it is only a matter of time before your opponent learns your movements before you do," he pulled out his wand and I took my spot a few paces away from him. "Now try to block my attack..."

I pulled out my wand and stared at him. He didn't do anything at first, and I was starting to wonder if something was wrong. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I knew it, I was stupefied me into a tree. With a groan, I landed on the floor and fell onto my stomach. That certainly straightened out my spine in the most painful way.

"Get up, Bennett. You're out of focus. Don't let your guard down. Do you really think your opponent is going wait for you to get up to start attack again?"

Moaning loudly, I forced myself up, cracked my back and stood before him. This time I payed more attention to his face rather than his wand, and took his advice in not letting my guard down. This time, however, he didn't hesitate, which nearly took me off guard, but I managed to shout out "_Protego_", which made an invisible barrier that shielded me from the blasting red light of his stunning spell.

"Better," he said, "But it was delayed. You caught it just in time, but you need to be quicker... Some people tend to shoot spells faster than they can say them."

Our training went on like this for most of the night until I was dueling at the same pace as him. By the time that the sun was down, I caught up to his speed, and Daniel even said that I learned fairly fast, unlike when he taught me Astronomy. When we were finished, we sat down on the dock of the Boathouse and ate sandwiches that I had brought before I came. It was well passed curfew, even for a Prefect like Daniel, so we had to leave soon.

"Can I ask you something?" I brushed the crumbs off my legs and turned to the Ravenclaw.

"Fine,"

"How did you meet Riddle? I mean, most of his friends are Slytherin, and you seem to be the closest to him out of the others..."

There was a moment of silence before Pocock began to talk, "I live in the same neighbourhood as he does outside of Hogwarts. My family's apartment is several blocks away from his orphanage. I've met him before we were accepted into Hogwarts. Talked to him a bit and the things he told me, well, I knew he was a Wizard. I told him he wasn't alone, but before I could tell him that what he was, he got a visit from one of the Staff members of Hogwarts, and they told him he was a Wizard. I didn't see him until the following September of that year, and we were reunited on the train."

"Heh," I looked out at the lake when he finished. "That would make you his best friend."

Daniel snorted and ran his fingers through his hair, "Tom doesn't have friends. I suppose I am the closest thing to one, but I don't think that matters much to him."

"Well, maybe a little bit. He doesn't seem to boss you around much than the others."

"No, but he does give me tasks and work... If anything, he's more, uh, friendlier with you than anyone else." I laughed at 'friendlier', because it was more like frisky. "We better go. It's almost 3 am. I suggest going as your animagus self. You may be a large cat, but you'll have better senses, making it easier to sneak around."

"But, uh, I havent been able to shift with my clothes on..."

"You really need to practice on that... Just shift naked and put your clothes in your bag and carry it with you."

I made a face.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "You've slept with Lestrange in a broom cupboard. I don't see how you could be ashamed of being naked around a friend."

"Then why don't _you _get naked," I pointed out, but wasn't entirely serious.

"Fine."

"What?" I blinked at him as he stood up and began to take off his sweater vest.

"I will leave nude. To make you comfortable about shifting nude. Animals are essentially naked anyway."

"Yeah but...No, no, you can put your pants on, Pocock," he wasn't listening to me. He was bare chested and before I knew it his pants thudded onto the floor, making a sound thanks to his belt. I put my text book up to my face to block my view of him taking off his boxers and putting things into his bag.

"Don't be a prude, Bennett," he commented with a hint of amusement.

"I am not a prude," I put down my textbook despite my better judgement and saw Pocock in all his glory. "Oh, Merlin." He was just standing there, with his bag at his feet, hands on his hips like some kind of unclad superhero.

"Hurry up, Bennett, before my bullocks shrink from the cold."

"Oh, good God," I pinched the bridge of my nose slightly chuckling as the image appeared in my head. "Fine...if it means that I don't have to stare at your... area longer than I need to."

I got up, purposely turning around so I don't have to watch him watching me while hew as naked. I've said this before, and I'll say it again, I'm not normally embarrassed in situations like this with other guys, but Daniel was almost a brother to me, as most of close guy-friends were. I pulled off my shoes first, then tights, and then took off my sweater vest and blouse. I was down to my bra and underwear while I was trying to stuff my clothes into my messenger bag, and then that's when I heard a splash. I turned around and saw that Daniel was gone, leaving ripples in the water. What the bloody hell...

A few seconds after, a head popped from the water. Daniel brushed back his wet hair and looked up at me, "you were taking too long."

"Well, I'm nearly done... Get out of the water," I looked at him as if he lost it all.

"Why don't _you_ come in the water."

"...Are you ill? It's 3 am, we have to get back to the castle. I'm first up tomorrow."

"I will come out once you've done undressing," and with that, he dove under the water.

What a freak, I thought. Did I stupefy that hard? Rolling my eyes, I began to take off my braw and my panties quickly and shoved them into my bag. I had the intention of shifting anding waiting for him to get out of the water, but it seemed that he caught me just before I did that. Well, more like grabbed me, because before I knew it, I was falling into the Lake, thanks to a pair of hands that grabbed my ankle and pulled me into the water. The shock of the water nearly made me forget to swim. It was borderline freezing in the Lake. When I resurfaced I hugged my body and swam with one arm to the post of the dock, "You are insane! It's freezing in here!"

"Get used to the cold," Daniel said, not too far away. "It's less harsh than burns... but spend a while in here, and the blows of spells would pale in comparison."

"Is this what this is?" I shivered, "A dueling lesson? You have mad methods. I'm getting out of here, _and _I'm putting on my clothes- What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm," he said from behind me, his arms wrapped around my front and his body incredibly close to mine.

"Um, it feels more than that," I replied with a large amount of uncertainty in my voice. I was incredibly uncomfortable with his hot breath against my shoulder and, well, his _thing_ so close to my behind. But then he crossed the line; one of his arms dropped from my chest and to my thigh as he tried to pry open my legs. Flashes of what happened in the Library with Macnair and Lestrange played in my mind, and I really doubted that I would've been lucky a second time with a Knight in Shinning Armour. I was more shocked and repulsed that the person that was taking liberty at my vulnerability was from someone that I thought was my friend. After what happened with Birch, the betrayal hit me harder than anything. It was one thing feeding Riddle updates about me, but another one to not only violate my trust, but Tom's as well.

In a fit of rage, I pulled back my arm and elbowed Pocock in the chin, sending him back in the water. This gave me enough time to climb on the dock and scrambled for my wand. When I turned around, I didn't see him anywhere. There was scarcely any movement from the Lake, and for a moment I thought I knocked him out and he was sinking into the bottom of the Lake. "Shit," I muttered, contemplating of whether or not I should dive in there. However, with a shriek of an eagle, I ducked just in time before the Animagus form of Daniel could grab my wand. He landed beside his bag, where I knew that was where he left his wand. He transformed back and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Evangeline-"

"Don't-" I interrupted him, holding my wand in a vicious grip, my hand now blending in with the purple-red colour of it.

"Riddle doesn't have to know," he tilted his chin down, looking me through his eyelashes. "Just let me have you, for the night..."

"What do you take me for? A whore?"

A sick and twisted smirk formed on his face, "Well, who can blame me for thinking that? First Lestrange... Then that blundering idiot, Birch. That time in the Library with Macnair - yes I know about that - and let's not forget about Rosier earlier today. Oh, and of course...your precious boyfriend, Tom Riddle."

"He is your friend too!"

"I've told you, Bennett. He's hardly a friend to anyone. Except to you. I just want to know why exactly that is...What do you have that makes me pale in comparison?"

"And you think that spreading my legs for you is really going to give you the answers?"

"Who said anything about finding answers in there? Why so surprised, Bennett? You have every other guy here lusting after you, even the Slytherin King himself, why should you be surprised that I'm on that list as well? If you're good for Riddle, you're good for me, and I intend to make you mine before he gets a crack at you-"

"I am _no ones,_" I seethed, keeping my wand at his eye level.

"I begged to differ, Bennett. Riddle has you wrapped around his fingers just like he has everyone else. It just happens that this time, those fingers are also curling around inside of you. Don't act so surprised, the way you to act around each other...You might as well be riding him during every class, it's so obvious."

"Shut your filthy mouth, Pocock. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me. Think I was going to be strung along the entire time? No, I bid my time, Bennett. Now I want what's really mine. You are too much for Tom, but for me... You're enough for me."

I narrowed my eyes to slits, "Tom Riddle is more of a Wizard than you can ever be. More skillful, more clever, and more powerful than anything you could possibly dream of."

"_Tom Riddle_ is a filthy half-blood with a blood-traiting mother and a vile muggle father - he's about as common as his name-"

The anger was boiling in my stomach; listening him bad mouth Tom like that...The way he betrayed him so easily... I was seething. I was blurred with resentment and anger and hurt, that I wasn't thinking straight. If only Pocock knew what he was saying, if only he knew he had been bad-mouthing the most powerful evil Wizard this world has ever seen. I wanted to show him what he was capable of, but how could I when he wasn't here? Maybe I should give him a taste of what I could truly do, something far beyond the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was such a reckless decision, that the part of me that thought about it felt as if I was playing around a bit, like having a stick in my hand and playing around with my siblings. But the other part of me felt scared, or shocked, that I was even able to do this... Because it was the kind of curse that meant...I would have to _mean_ it. And as it seemed...I did.

The word slipped out of my mouth like a rushing river, "_Crucio_".

I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. Daniel fell to the floor as he began to scream in agony. his body twisting and jerking as I heard his body ache from where I stood. He was completely nude still, and it would have been an amusing sight to see his bits and pieces being tossed around like that, but the circumstances were different. I was torturing Daniel Pocock, and what frightened me more was that I kind of enjoyed watching him squirm. I finally let him go after a excruciating minute. My face was beaded with cold tears, but nothing compared to the sweat that glistened over his body. He stayed crumpled in a fetal position trying to catch his breath, and it came heavy to me then what I just had done. I have never caused that much pain on a person in my life.

"Oh God, Daniel," I dropped my wand onto of my bag and fell to my knees before him. Touching his shoulder made him twitch and groan as if my fingers were hot pokers. "I'm so so sorry," I tried to touch him again, but he flinched away and made a whimpering sound. However, the whimpering were forming words from him.

"Y-you..u aare th-the per-erfect Per-erse-seph-phon-ne-ne."

I blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Per-ersephone," he said loudly. "You are the perfect...Persephone-e. You are... h-h-his." I slowly got up, and for a moment I had no idea what he was saying, that was until he moved from his fetal position to look up at me, and in his defeated state, he had a weak smile. "You are...his Dark Lady."

My eyes began to widen and I stepped back from Pocock. Had he gone mad? Had I drove him to maddness? I swear I had him under for a minute...Did it only take that much time to throw a man into insanity? I didn't know what to think, what to say. I just did the first thing that was on my mind, and that was to get out of here... I zipped up my bag as fast as I could, making sure my wand is in there, all the while keeping an eye on Daniel; he fell onto his back breathing heavily, a hallow chuckle in his throat. I shifted into my mountain lion, and grabbed my bag into my teeth and high-tailed it out of there.

Daniel was right about one thing, I may have been a large cat, but it was easy to be sneaky when all my senses were heightened. With my sense of smell, hearing and I was able to see in the dark. I made it all the way to the seventh floor corridor without suspicion, but I felt going inside the portrait naked would cause too much suspicion. So, instead, I paced in my lion form in the Room of Requirement's hallway and managed to open the door with my paws. Then I closed it with a kick of my back legs and shifted back to myself after dropping my bag onto the floor. I didn't bother checking out the room... It already seemed like a normal bedroom to me. I just collapsed on the bed and curled myself into a ball. I finally broke down when everything that happened tonight came to me. Eventually I fell asleep, with foggy dreams of myself torturing everyone that I care about.

I had forced my eyes open when I felt the sun shine in. It must have been incredibly early, but even if it wasn't, my body still ached from crying, and my head was pounding. My Competition was today, and I needed to shape up if I wanted to win. Forcing myself up, even though my body was aching, I took a shower the room conjured up for me, and began to put on my uniform. I don't think anyone would notice if I was wearing the same thing from yesterday... The uniforms are pretty identical and it's difficult to tell the difference. I made sure my hair was perfect, and then made my face so no one could see the bags under my eyes, or wouldn't notice the red puffiness of them either.

When I met Kay and the others in the Entrance Hall, I merely told them that I had slept with Tom that night, because we had a late training session and I didn't feel like climbing up all those stairs and risk getting a detention. They ate that for now - but I had to explain to Jeanette that I didn't have sex with him, because she seemed to think I implied it -, I just hope they don't ask questions. I sat down with them and ate my breakfast in silence, but that's when I heard the Hufflepuff table behind me.

"Muriel was done patrolling last night, you know the Prefect from Ravenclaw? She was on her way back up to her tower when she heard blood curdling screams," A Hufflepuff whispered to their friend. "I heard her telling the Head Boy, Tom, about it this morning. Weird, yeah? Do you think it was the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady again? Or do you suppose someone's actually been torturing someone on school grounds?"

The colour drained in my face. I couldn't let anyone pin that back to me. I tried to make it casual as I looked behind me and made it seem as if I was looking for someone, but really, I was checking out who said this at the Hufflepuff table. Some random third years, but still...

I waited outside in the Entrance hall as everyone left to go back to their Dorms to prepare for the dueling this afternoon. I pulled Rosier into a corner once I saw him, "I need your help..."

Before I knew it, me and Rosier were hidden in the shadows next to a broom cupboard of the Basement, waiting for the Hufflepuffs to pass by. Then I saw the two that had been talking about what Muriel saw, and me and Rosier grabbed them from behind, putting a hand over their mouths.

"_Silencio,_" Bastian casted on them both.

I took the female and put her scared form in front of me, "I'm sorry, but I can't let anyone know. _Obliviate._" I made sure to wipe her memory of what happened this entire morning, and repeated the same thing with her male friend. We put them back outside, leaving them with no recollection of what just happened. Rosier and I watched them look at each other in confusion and walk to their dorms. After they were out of sight, we walked out of the cupboard.

"Should I ask why you wanted to erase from their memory?" He asked casually with no judgement in his tone.

"Not now. There's still one more person."

"And who's that?"

"Muriel Weasley."

"Muriel, darling," I watched Rosier swag over to the desk that the Ravenclaw was seated at. The ginger haired Prefect was mauling over a large book when Rosier interrupted her. She looked up and her usual judgy eyes widened when she saw the hunky Slytherin staring at her.

"Bastian. I uh... How can I help you?" She swallowed, her cheeks blushing roses.

"Well, I need some Ravenclaw cleverness on this book. Would you come with me? It's terribly heavy and I don't want to throw out my back..."

"Oh, oh, of course!" Muriel shot out of the seat like a bullet and followed Rosier into a dark corner of the library where I was waiting.

I saw them come into the sheltered area, and the red head looked around and asked him where this book was. He motioned to the corner where I was hiding, and as soon as she came at arm's reach, I had my wand up at her face.

"_Silencio," _I casted before she could make a noise.

Rosier then held her arms behind her back and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, luv. This will only take a few moments..."

With my wand still up, I muttered, "_Obliviate,_" And watched the alertness run away from her face and a confused one took over. I ducked down so she couldn't see me, then snuck around the bookshelves letting Rosier take over.

"Thanks, Muriel. Your help was appreciated," Rosier said.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome?"

I heard footsteps as Muriel went one way and Rosier came to me, he leaned against a book shelf and rose a perfectly arched brow, "You owe me, ma belle."

"Thank you, Bastian... You're the only person I can trust, I think."

"Oh? What makes me so trustable?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but it seemed I had no answer.

He laughed, "Don't worry, Evangeline, your secret is safe with me. But the least you can do for me is a baiser sur la joue?"

I gave him a half smile and nodded, walked over to him and got onto my tippy toes even though I was already in heels, then gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thank you again."

"Tout pour un beau visage," he smiled back. "Good luck in your duel, Evan."

I waved as I exited the Library and decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room where all the Gryffindors were currently. When I got there, I sat on the arm rest since all seats were taken. We were going around talking about nonsense until it was time to go. This time, when we arrived at the Great Hall, the Duelers would be sitting on a bench at the front. I took my spot at the beginning, since I was coming up first, I just didn't know who I was facing.

Dippett made his usual speech and then finally it began. Dumbledore called my name, followed by Cedrella Black's. From where I stood on the floor, I saw Septimus move closer on the end of his seat, and I knew then that I would have to walk on glass for this, lest he resent me forever for hurting his future wife.

We got on the platform, bowed, and then pointed at our wands at each other. Once Dumbledore reached 'three', Cedrella shot the first attack.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_"

I blocked it, but that was still such a cheap shot.

"_Amitterius!_"I shouted before she had a chance.

Cedrella suddenly was lifted up into the air, her legs kicking helplessly, and then suddenly she was dropped hard on the floor at fifteen feet. With a groan, she pushed herself up, and I let her, but before she could retaliate again, I sent a stunning charm, but she blocked it.

"_Rictusempra!_" she casted, and was lucky enough to hit me.

I fell back and started giggling and twitching madly. After the tickles subsided, I flipped over onto my stomach, and instead of getting up, I pointed my wand at her ankles, "_Incarcerous."_

Cedrella's legs bound with thick rope, causing her to loose her balance. Her arms were twirling in a windmill motion, attempting to keep her self balance, but that obviously failed, and when she hit the floor her wand was knocked out of her hand, and rolled next to Dumbledore's feet.

The whistle went, "Bennett wins!"

There were claps from the crowd like usual, but instead of walking off, I went over and helped Cedrella untie the rope. We stood up, shook hands, and then took our seats back on the benches. I didn't know if she was bitter about losing, nor did I really care. I was just glad that it was over with.

Next up was Aurora Dunham and Theresa Swan, both of who are friends. Their duel was good natured fun, but in the end, Aurora was the one to disarm Theresa. That would mean I'd be facing my own friend in January, and I don't know how that'll turn out. The girls were over, that meant that it was time for the Senior Boys.

Tom Riddle and Gregory Grudgeon.

It was almost too predictable. Gregory came out strong, lashing out the stunning spell so many times that the word was starting to sound funny, but Tom was blocking it as many times as he was saying it, without any indication of his emotion. It honestly looked like Tom was swatting a fly carelessly around his face. Finally, having enough, Riddle rebounded his spell, sending Grudgeon flying into the staff table and rendering him unconscious. It was over so quickly that Dumbledore almost didn't blow the whistle because he barely saw Gregory fly passed him.

"Riddle wins!"

He took his seat with the rest of the contestants, and then the next two came out. It was Daniel Pocock and Ryou Umari, a Hufflepuff. My fingers curled underneath the bench when I saw Daniel walk out from the shadows he was sitting in. He was pale, almost see through; you could see the veins around his cheeks, neck, and bony fingers. The bangs under his eyes made his dark irises look sunken, but other than that, he acted completely normal. To everyone else, he probably just came back from having a stomach flu, but to me, I knew why, and my stomach dropped from guilt. I couldn't look at him. Instead, I found more interest in my shoes.

Before I knew it, it was over, and Dumbledore announced the winner as Pocock. And after a while, people began to leave for their Common Rooms, including me. All I wanted to do was sleep in my own bed, since I didn't get a very long sleep last night.

Friday passed by in a blur. In History of Magic, Daniel didn't talk to me at all, nor did he look at me. He pretended as if nothing had happened, and I suppose that it was for the best, but it didn't stop my stomach from dropping and churning and making me sick. Another thing that was bothering me was that did Tom know what happened? Did Pocock tell him what I had done? I know Muriel told him that she heard screams, but did he think too much of it? I erased Muriel's and those Hufflepuff's memories, but do I have to do it to Pocock too? Then again, would Riddle even care?

By the time it was Divination, it felt completely normal. Tom would slither his hand under the curtains of the table and rest his hand on my thigh for the entire period as if secretly claiming his property, but this only reminded me of when Daniel tried to pull open my legs, and I felt sick. I didn't do anything to stop Riddle, though, because I didn't want him to think that something was wrong, but I didn't encourage him either.

When class ended and we reached the bottom of the Divinations tower, Tom pulled me towards a corridor with less people.

"Wear something comfortable for the Club Meeting. Remember, your _punishment _is tonight," he placed a kiss on the corner of my eye and left me alone in the hallway.

I almost forgot about that. Running my fingers through my bangs, I decided to spend the rest of the day in my dormitory, finishing my Divinations homework, and then continue with the play, which I was over half-way done. An hour before Slughorn's club meeting, I got up to get dressed, as well as taking Riddle's advice to wear something comfortable. It was difficult, since most girls in this era wore skirts, and it seemed like that was my entire wardrobe, save for my jeans and some other pants. None of which was semi-formal enough for the club. I settle with black tights, a pleated grey skirt, a plum long sleeved shirt with a bateau neckline, and a pair of mary jane kitten heels. Pocketing my wand into my sleeve, I said good night to my dorm mates and began the long walk to the Dungeons.

I got to the room after ten minutes of walking. The soul of my shoes were beginning to sore the bunions of my feet, but I ignored it, and took my seat next to Riddle's. Lucretia was still with us, but after the first time with her, I didn't seem to mind as much considering Riddle pays her little attention. Our dinner went normally with meaningless small-chat, and some awkward silences while me and Lucretia glared at each other from down the table. The only remotely exciting thing was when Slughorn announced his New Years party during the break, and how we should dress even better than the Winter Ball, because there will be people from the Ministry, and wizards and witches all over the world. Since most of us were in our 7th year, he advised us that it would be a perfect opportunity to ensure that we have a future after Hogwarts. I hardly think that would matter for me, but for the sake of the Potions Professor, I'll be on my best behaviour, which also meant that I would actually have to find a proper dress to wear at this thing. Great. More shopping.

Finally when the dinner was over and we had our desert, the club began to leave. Professor Slughorn congratulated Riddle and me for winning our competitions and we left. We both turned the opposite direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Tom? Aren't you going to bed?" Came the voice of an eager Lucretia.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her with Tom.

"Not now, Miss Black. I will be escorting Evangeline to her common room," he replied smoothly.

Lucretia clenched her jaw when he acknowledged me by my first name, and her by her last, then she nodded. "Good night, then," she turned on her heel and stalked into the dimly lit corridor.

Tom waited there with my arm laced in his elbow, listening on her footfalls as they disappeared, then turned in the opposite direction without even looking at me, "This way. We are going to the second floor."

I feel like I should ask why, but I already knew what was on the second floor. The girl's bathroom, down the pipes... Riddle must have found it already. That means it was only a matter of time that people will be attacked... But a question still bothered me. Did he really trust me enough to show me the most secret place in all of Hogwarts? The place that Tom Riddle has inherited his rights to venture in?

We got to the main staircase, and we climbed the first two levels and reached the archway. He pulled me onto the second floor in long strides, making me speed walk just to keep up. I decided that I should ask him where we were going, just to make sure he doesn't wonder why I'm not curious.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"The Girls Lavatory," he replied flatly.

"...Why."

" I told you before," was all he said, I supposed that that is all I'm going to get out of him until we reach our destination.

We turned a corner and we walked in the familiar room from when Muriel caught us, well, nuzzling each other I suppose. Riddle detached himself from my arm and made a bee-line to the basins in the center of the room. I watched him intently, my breathing caught in my throat, and my fingers twisting in anticipation. All that was heard was his heavy breathing through his nose as he burned a hole in the faucet with his eyes. His body was stiff as a board, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think he was scared to do it, to find out what was the monster Salazar put down there for over a thousand years. Or perhaps he already knew, and that was why he was hesitant.

I had a glimmer of hope that he would turn away and never go back there again, but that was quickly shot down when he straightened up and hissed out the magic words.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, but I quite liked it. It's a much darker chapter, and you get a bit of the direction of where this story is going. I don't promise anything, but I'll try to get the next chapter in before I go to school. **

**Happy Readings xoxo**


	24. She

_**SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW**_

* * *

**Woo yay, I surprised myself by getting this out before I start school. This is also the first time I'm behind on chapters. I haven't even started twenty-five, but I figured that I should give you this chapter before updates will be even more rare. But I intend to taking as much free time I have to at least type in a couple of paragraphs. This chapter is about a thousand words shorter than how much I normally write, but it gets the job done in what's supposed to happen, and I liked how I ended it. You probably wont, though. **

Moka-Girl:** Hmm, maybe? Maybe not. This chapter will get more into it. **

The-perfect-screw-up:** Don't worry, somethings things aren't what they appear. **

Souseiki no Tasogare:** Why indeed... It doesn't explain fully why in this chapter, but he kinda implies why he did at some point. **

**RANDOM FACT:  
**

In many stories, I've always had a couple, or an ex couple that goes by the name of "Katherine" and "Robert".

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR.  
**_She_

* * *

Iris Bennett couldn't sleep. It was well passed curfew and the dorms were completely silent. The only sound were the tail and tentacle whips from the fish and giant squid outside. When Iris first came into the Slytherin Common Room, the under water feel of it was beautiful. The windows, instead of showing sky, show the murky green water of the Black Lake, giving the Slytherins a pretty close view of the Giant Squid, many fish, and other creatures that live there. After a few months, Iris missed seeing the sun and moon, and it was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. Quite fittingly, it felt like she was drowning, which was exactly why she was unable to sleep.

Iris got up, looked around her dorm room. It wasn't like the Gryffindor's, she remembered for her month staying there. The only thing with colour was the green banners, and the teal glow of the murky water from outside. Everything else was black, grey, or aged. It was freezing down there, not even the heater at the center of the room helped it. It was always cold down here, even during the hotter days. The blankets were thick and wooly, so as soon as Iris pulled them off, goosebumps ran across her legs and arms. She quickly pulled out her robe and slipped her feet into some slippers. Never in her life had she owned a pair of slippers until after the first few weeks of living in the Slytherin Common Room. The floors were the coldest part of the place.

She snuck across the dorm and slipped into the bathroom. Getting to the sink, she turned it on and filled the basin with hot water for her frozen fingers. The tip of her nose was nippy as well, so she dunked her face into the hot water, relishing on the feeling it had against her cool skin. It was burning from the sudden change between cold and warm, but Iris didn't mind. She pulled her face out and inhaled deeply as she wiped off the water that clung to her eyelashes. When she opened her eyes, she almost screamed. Iris jumped back, her back hitting the edge of one of the shower stalls behind her. Instead of a mirror before her, it was as if she was staring at a TV screen. The mirror sort of had a dirty glass appearance and inside beyond that looked like Dumbledore's office... but not his current office, because it had the layout of the Headmaster's. There were two people in the office, but it as blurred out by the filthiness of the mirror. Slowly, Iris approached it, placed her palm flat on the glass and attempted to wipe the dirt. It didn't work, the glass felt as smooth and clean as over. However, there was one thing that told Iris who the two figures were, and it was their voices.

"How can this be possible, Rob. Magic isn't supposed to exist," said Katherine Bennett.

"It doesn't. Only here... this is the only place that this could be possible. Everywhere else it's just a story," Robert Sarkozy explained. "I know who planted the Timekey. It's the same woman who sent me into this world... And I think she knows that one of our kids was the only one that could trigger it. Iris is the only one of our children that showed witch-like powers without being in this place. She activated the Timekey."

"What does this woman want with my Iris? With our kids?"

"I don't know...I don't know, Katty. Chances are she just wanted Iris, I don't think she meant to have everyone else hold onto the Timekey."

"Who is this woman? I'm going to kill her!"

"She's m..."

That's when the image in the mirror began to fade, the reflectiveness slowly began to appear. Iris' breath got caught in her chest as she dove onto the counter and threw her fists on the glass, "MOM! DAD! I'M HERE! DON'T GO!"

The figures whipped their heads in her direction, but it was too late. Iris was staring into the reflection of her watery blue eyes instead, with a small strain of bright red ran down between her eyes in the mirror. She had broken the glass, and her hand was starting to bleed from the shards. Seven years bad luck.

Iris had a feeling that they were not going home any time soon.

* * *

We had stood there at the opening of the Chamber of Secrets for nearly ten minutes, just staring at the gaping hole where the sink once was. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I was growing impatient.

"Aren't you going in?"

There was a beat before he answered, "I will. After you."

"Excuse me?"

He turned to me, "Ladies first, of course. Besides, think of this as part of your punishment."

I knew exactly what was going to happen if I jumped in. I was going to slide down a slimy, rusty pipe and land in a pile of rodent carcasses. But Tom didn't know that. "And you called me the coward," I muttered under my breath and took out my wand.

"What did you say?" he tilted his head to the side.

"I said that I better get compensated for this," I walked over to the edge, and sat down. I didn't like the feel of just jumping right in. I rather be next to a wall the entire time instead of landing on my feet. Could break an ankle or knee that way. I lit my wand and through a lumos down the tunnel, hoping to see an end. I didn't. Great. Slipping my wand back into my sleeve, I closed my eyes and pushed my bum off the edge.

It felt like I was falling for a while until I felt the pipe turn. My strategy of sticking next to a wall did not help, because I'm pretty sure I fractured my tail bone when I landed on the turn. My skirt was flying behind me, and leggings, although solid, were not protecting me from the fierce wedgy from hell that I was getting. It felt like Satan himself pulled my underwear over my head and back under my crotch. Let's not forget about the rusted parts of the pipe and where there were loose bolts. I banged my arms and legs against them and had cut and bruised myself more than I ever done in my life time. I finally saw a dim light up a head. It was my Lumos still intact, so it must've reached the end already. My feet hit the end of the pipe and I was flying stomach first into the pile of bones and rotting rat flesh. This was the most disgusting thing I have ever done and seen in my life. And I've been on 4chan.

"Oh, Merlin, Morgan and Arthur, this is..." I pushed myself off from the ground, feeling vomit well up in my throat.

"Bennett?" I heard Tom's voice echo down the pipe. "What do you see down here?"

"Oh! It's bloody wonderful down here! _I think I could live here! I CAN SEE MOUNTAINS OF GALLEONS DOWN HERE! AND THERE'S MEN IN GOLD SHORTS WAITING TO RAVISH ME!"_

"I take it it's not very pleasant then?"

"GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE, RIDDLE." I was loosing patience. Rat corpses and feces could do that to a person. I laid against the cold sewer wall and waited for the guest of honour.

I had a feeling he was purposely taking his time, and I had half a mind to go on without him, hide in a corner and make him think that the monster in the Chamber got me. But then I remembered that he probably wouldn't care. I heard noises coming from the pipe that I fell from, which meant that he was coming down. Within a few minutes he arrived at the mouth, but he managed to slow down and exit the pipe gracefully. I narrowed my eyes at him while he stood up, brushed off the invisible dirt on his perfectly fine and unripped robes and sent me a repulsed look.

"You look filthy."

I just growled and marched over to the only exit in here. Riddle didn't say anything else as he caught up with me with only a few strides. I now wished I wore boots instead of kitten heels. Clearly one of the reasons why I was not sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin...I never thought a head. We eventually got into a clearing that was vacant except for jagged rocks. This looks like the area where the shredded skin would be, but I suppose that the Basilisk hasn't done that yet. We walked further until my ankles started to hurt from walking on uneven ground. My cuts and bruises were also magnified when I was reminded about them. Because of this I began to lag behind... until I heard a noise that could arguably be a rodent of unreasonable size, so I sped up until I was safely behind Tom. Never thought the safest place would be was in Lord Voldemort's shadow. I wonder what would happen if Harry done that...Stood behind Voldemort and took him into a full nelson. If Radditz from Dragon Ball Z couldn't get out of that, maybe that was every villain's Achilles Heel.

I snapped out of my random thoughts when I saw that we were reaching a dead end. As expected, we were facing a round door, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Tom just stood before it, his jaw clenched. He looked either nervous or excited. It was hard to tell, since he didn't portray his emotions like a normal human being. I didn't say anything, instead I walked next to him and slid my hand into his, lacing my fingers with his own. Although he didn't hold my hand back, he didn't make any movement to shake me off either.

"What's behind that door?" I asked, as he was probably expecting me to ask.

"What's rightfully mine. The Chamber of Secrets."

I inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled as I stared at the door, "Are you sure about this, Tom?"

He didn't answer me, but when he hissed in parseltongue, he didn't have to. A metal snake slithered around the permitter of the door and unlocked the locks. It swung open, and a gust of a 1000 year old air wafted onto us. It really did smell down here, like stale water and decay. Tom walked in with a purpose, pulling his hand away so it left me trailing behind. The room was exactly how it was written. Large pillars that bordered the walkway that were stone snakes coiled and entwined with each other. The floor was damp and slippery, not at all the ground practical for kitten heels. When we reached the top, I looked up at the towering statue of Salazar Slytherin. It was then that it truly sunk in where we were. Tom was about to unleash the basilisk, and even though it won't hurt him, what would it to do me?

"Riddle, I don't think I-"

"Shush," he told me while his eyes were glued to the giant statue of his ancestor. He didn't wait like before, you could tell now that he was anxious to see what was left to him. The way he spoken in the snake language this time, reminded me of how he spoke to Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. The undeniable excitement of having power and success at his finger tips and being too impatient to wait for it.

There was a groaning sound coming shortly after Tom had spoken the magic snake words. Like the pipes in the walls given in on the creature that was now awake from the longest nap of the millennium. Then the sound of stone scraping against each other from above us. We looked up and saw the mouth of Slytherin open up. Nothing happened just then, and despite my better judgement I stepped closer to Tom's side and watched the gaping mouth in wonder. It was when I heard a deep foreboding hiss echo through the depths of the statue that I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Tom!" I started to back up when I saw a dark green snout appear from the darkness. I was ready to run, and when the giant serpent's snout was out, I made a sharp turn to leave, but Tom grabbed my elbow and twirled me around. I thought he was going to force me to watch it, but instead he pulled me into his chest so my face was hidden in the crook of his shoulder. What more is that I felt his face on top of my head as if he was trying to hide his eyes as well.

"Don't move," I heard him say.

We heard the sound of the beast move along the statue, but what made me tense was when it roared. The sound of her body hit the floor, inching closer to us until we felt her breath hit us from above. She was going to kill us if Riddle didn't do anything.

"Talk to her," I tried to yell since my entire face was hidden in his armpit.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Please!"

He pulled his face away from his hiding spot and the familiar parseltongue sang. The Basilisk made a sort of cry slash roar, but her breath slowly left and the goosebumps on the back of my neck were relaxing. Tom continued to talk to the snake, and the only noises she made were this sort of creepy purring sound coming from deep in her throat. Then I heard her body move across the moist floor as she circled around us. I whimpered when I felt her tongue lash out and touch my arm, and when she did, she screeched in obvious distaste. Right away, Tom hissed more aggressively and the basilisk obeyed and slithered on around us until, I suppose, sniffed Tom instead of me. The purring sound returned, and I guessed she accepted that Riddle was the heir and her rightful owner. I listened as her body moved around the chamber until it was facing him again. Tom hissed once more, a longer length of sounds this time, and eventually I could feel his muscles relax.

"Is it gone?"

"For now."

I reluctantly pulled my face from under his arm, I only noticed now that both his arms were wrapped quite protective around me. Possessive, I was used to, but protective? It was an uncharacteristic trait on Tom Riddle, unless when it came to his Horcruxes. He isn't there yet, though.

I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was watching where, I would assume, the basilisk left.

"Her eyes didn't kill me," he finally said. That's when I saw it, the faintest of grins threatening to appear. But it was when he let it win and then _laughed _is what frightened me the most. It was the most evil laugh I've heard since The Joker, or Brain from Pinky and the Brain. It was sort of a chuckle, obviously rusty from his lack of experience. That's probably what made it so eerie. He now had power at his finger tips.

"Tom...?" I murmured to get his attention.

His eyes shot down me with such intenseness, it was like looking at a blue eyed basilisk. He unwrapped his arms from me and cupped my face with both hands, then placed his forehead against mine. I had no where else to look but his menacing dark blue irises. "No...Don't call me that..."

My breath got hitched in my throat, "What...what do I call you?"

A twisted smile spread, "I am your Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort."

I bit my lip and swallowed the lump in my throat, "My Lord." Now was the time to start being afraid of Tom Riddle. He had access to the switches of everyone's lives in this school. Even mine. Even my family's.

His smile widened, "That's my girl." His hands slid down to my neck and he pressed his lips on mine in a bruising kiss. I was far too shocked and horrified to respond, but when he pulled away he didn't seem to notice or care.

I was frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do or say. Riddle was walking back up and down the chamber, probably to marvel at what he inherited. I reminded myself about the basilisk, and my stomach dropped further. I wanted to get out of here. How were we going to get out, though? We couldn't climb up the pipe, and we didn't have Fawkes to fly us up it. How _did_ Riddle get out of the Chamber without any assistance? With that in mind, I turned around, looking at all corners of the chamber. While Tom was looking at the snake pillars, I went to examine the statue of Salazar, hoping to all deities that the Basilisk doesn't pop out somewhere.

Nothing. It was just caged out pipes. I turn to Tom, who now switched off the happy switch and now was thinking the same thing. With a sigh, I sat down on Salazar's foot. As soon as I did, it sank into the floor. My heart stopped. I thought I had broken Slytherin's big toe, and that Riddle was going to murder me, but then I heard the scraping of stone and the statue's shin opened up to a dark hallway. I stood up, followed Tom to his side as we both stared into the dark abyss. I don't know if I want to know where that lead to, but it seemed like I had no choice, because without a word, Riddle marched on inside. I hope he doesn't expect to find a luxury flat in there or something, because I was feeling like we would end up in the Basilisk's nest or something. What scared me the most was not knowing what was in there... Rowling never mentioned anything about a secret tunnel in Salazar's leg.

"Are you coming?" I heard Tom's voice from the shadows.

With a sigh, I took out my wand, "_Lumos,_" and followed him inside. However, even with my lit wand, I could barely see in front of me, in fact, I think I lost Tom as well. "You've got to be kidding me," I muttered to myself. I would've called out to him, but I was afraid of what else was in there and what else I would encounter or awaken if I made loud noises. I kept on walking, because I had no choice. I didn't pass any cross roads; I would have noticed different tunnels if I passed by them, but the hall was narrow enough for my shoulders to touch the walls. The ceiling was dropping a bit after a while, I had to hunch down to avoid the top of my head being scraped by it. My ankles were so sore, I thought they were going to give on me. Next time, I thought, I'll just wear my boots, even if it's not proper enough.

Just when I was losing all hope of seeing anything again, or even coming across Riddle at any time soon, I bumped into something. I raised my wand to see the back of Tom's neck, and sighed with relief.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Standing in front of a dead end," he replied flatly.

I threw my head back. All that walking for nothing. I was about to turn back, and head back down that long walk until I heard the scraping of stone and the creaking of wood. Turning around, I found the door and dreary hallway we were in being draped in the soft glow of the moon, lining around Tom's magnificent form. He waited until the door opened completely so he could step into the new room. I was expecting to see another room that I've never seen before. Like Salazar Slytherin's secret sex chamber or something, but instead it was a familiar place that even I've been to once in the school year. It was the Prefect's bath.

The look on Tom's face was as close to surprise that he could probably get to. So, there was an entrance to the Chamber in the Prefects Bathroom...Except it was an exit. Well, that solved how Tom could get out of the Chamber, which I was grateful to be out of. However it still didn't shake off that eerie frightening feeling that I got when Tom realized how much power he had, and even though he appeared to be normal (well, his normal) at the moment, I knew that he had changed, or he was going to change. I just didn't know how fast the transition from Tom Riddle to Voldemort was going to be. He still hadn't killed anyone yet, at least not that I know of, so he hadn't made a Horcrux. He was still human.

I watched as Tom circled around the room until he was at the giant tub in the center, then he turned on the faucets. Row by row they dumped different coloured water into the bath and at the same time bubbles started to form when it hit the bottom.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Filling the tub," he replied, "You smell. You could really use a bath."

I didn't know if I should be annoyed, confused, or insulted. Annoyed because the only reason why I smelt the way I did was because of him. Confused, because did he really think I was going to take a bath with him in the same room. And insulted because, well, he said I smelt. Which is true, but that's not something you want to hear, especially from your boyfriend.

"I was intending to do that as soon as I got to my dorm, and since we're done here, I think I'll just-"

"Bennett, I already drew you a bath. You're lucky to even be in the Prefect's bathroom."

With a sigh, I turn to him with my arms crossed, "Fine. I'll take a bath here. Good night, Tom." I was a fool to expect him to leave.

He tilted his head to the side in some sort of smug way, "After all the physical intimacy we shared with each other in public, after all your confidence, and you don't want me to see you nude."

"What's the problem about that?"

He looked at me for a moment before walking towards me, dominance raiding off of him like an Alpha wolf, "The problem, my little Evangeline, is that you had no qualms with showing your body to Lestrange-"

"I was drunk."

He sent me a glare that shut my mouth with a snap, "- as I was saying... You had no issues showing your body to him, or... my dear friend Pocock."

The colour drained from my face as I stared at him. I was speechless. My mouth hung open as if the words were stuck in my throat, "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? So you don't know about how you jumped into the water with no clothes on after him. How he touched you. How he insulted my name, and how you defended my honour. _How you tortured him without thinking about it._"

If my face could get any whiter, it was now. My stomach dropped down to my feet, and a lump the size of the Philosopher's stone built a home in my throat. He knew.

With the turn of the corner of his lips, Tom closed the space between us and hooked my chin with his fingers. "How you covered your steps by erasing memories of three students... Yes, I do think you know what I'm talking about."

My lips were still parted, seeing as I found it difficult to get enough air through my nose. My body felt frozen, the only touch of warmth was his hot breath on my face and his fingers on my chin as he forced me to look at him. "What are you going to do about it?" It was a ballsy question, but it hardly came with any confidence at the way my voice wavered.

His smile only widened a fraction, but it was noticeable on his usual emotionless face, "My little Evangeline Bennett... You've passed my tests with flying colours. You've proven yourself loyal, you proven yourself strong, you've proven yourself useful, and you've proven to me that not all Gryffindors are a joke." His hand moved from my chin to cup my cheek, his eye roaming around my face as his fingers gently touched the end of my hair. Then his intense blue eyes flashed back onto mine, "You are mine, Evangeline Bennett. You will be the most powerful witch in existence as long as you're by my side. And after tonight, your body will only be presented to me, and me only."

I was forced to look at him by his hand after he saw my eyes start to flutter shut by his touch and his words.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Tom-" He suddenly pulled my hair in a vice grip. "Y-yes... My Lord."

A real smile came, a sick and twisted one that I can picture on a bald noseless man. Suddenly he let go of me, but gave me a small little shove as if he was getting tired of me, and when he told me, "Now, get in the bath before it gets cold," I assumed it was because he was tired of my smell.

Well, he didn't smell like a basket of roses either.

But even with that snarky thought, I couldn't bring my self to summon up any confidence. It seemed like all my lion courage died in that Chamber. I had no choice but to listen to him... there was no use in refusing, because he had means to make me. If I could use the Torture Curse, he could very well use another one to get me to do what he wants. If he caught me in a situation where I was aroused, I would strip down and he wouldn't even have to ask. However, in the light of this moment... it just felt weird. It felt like I was a woman in the middle ages that he bought and wanted to see dance around naked for his own enjoyment, with the promise of shelter, food, and fine dresses. But in this case he was offering power and status.

I would be the most powerful witch as long as I remained powerless next to him. It didn't sound like it made sense, but in his sick world it did.

I walked over to the edge of the bath, looking at him standing in the corner of my eye. I began to take off my shoes first, then started to pull my shirt off, once it was over my head, it fell onto the floor next to my shoes. I was left in my bra and skirt, which usually is fine for me, but his eyes made me uncomfortable. I tried to dig deep inside of me to find some kind of fire that could give me the strength to do this without feeling sick to my stomach, but I just couldn't. The cougar inside of me was just a scared little kitten with no claws.

I shimmied out of my grey skirt until it was down to my ankles, then I stepped out of it, kicking it off to where my shoes and shirt were. With a sigh, I pulled down my black tights. I was two garments away now from being completely naked in front of Tom Riddle, but I felt like I was exposed right down to the bone. Just when I reached behind me to unhook my bra, Tom moved from his position and walked over behind me. I felt his cold fingers glide down my spine, and it was hard not to shiver. My back bucked in an arch, and I didn't need to see him to know that he had a thrilled look on his face at my reaction at such a small gesture. His fingers found the clasp in the back and unhooked it. Of course he had to be the only guy in the universe that knew how to unhook a bra the first time.

Well, he was the Dark Lord. The Dark Virgin Lord.

Goosebumps ran across my arms and my stomach when I felt the straps of my bra loosen and fall off my shoulders and drop on the floor. The steam from the water was making the room humid, but my nipples grew hard over the contrast of Tom's cold touch. I felt his body move from behind me to the front, but instead of his eyes roaming my torso like any normal teenage boy would do, he found my eyes in an intense, non-wavering stare. I couldn't hold his eyes much longer, because I thought my knees were going to give in, so I forced myself to look down at his feet, but found the sight of them obscured by a slight bulge in his pants.

And just like that, something roared inside of me. It might've been that cougar finally woke up from its nightmare, or it might have been the realization that Tom Riddle was turned on by the sight of a half nude, vulnerable woman, like myself. I was reminded of what I figured out about him, that day I snuck into his dorm room. He was still a man, a teenager, and even though he could talk to snakes, and had sociopathic tendencies, that didn't mean that his physical body couldn't react to basic human needs. I was the first person to get Lord Voldemort turned on, and that thought itself excited me to no end. Suddenly, that Gryffindor courage hit me like a bag of bricks before I realized what I was doing with my hands.

* * *

**I'm such a horrible person. MWUAHAHAHHA... But I really thought about it, ending this chapter with a lemon... But I like dragging this out. Plus, I just wasn't in the mood to write the smut. I have to be in the mood to do it, otherwise it comes out horrible. But will it happen in chapter five? YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT. **

**Also, I'm very happy with the ~small~ isty bitsy foreshadowing I did, about what might happen in the fourth and final series of the "Bennett Saga". It's so small. And even if you guess what it was I said that could be foreshadowing the future, I won't tell you if you're right or not. **

**HAPPY READINGS XOOXOXOX**


	25. Weakness

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

* * *

__**Hullo! Good to be back. School's been more demanding than I thought. I spend more time getting to school and getting home than I am actually doing work. It's worth it, I suppose. Gotta do what you gotta do. Anyway, few things to say before you read this chapter, kinda important. **

**1) This chapter's beginning is rated M. If you are uncomfortable reading lemons or limes, then you can skip a head until you see a break line. I don't remember if there's anything significant said during the lemon/lime, but I remember trying to not to. **

**2) I have the idea of making the chapters shorter. Rather than 7-5 thousand words, I'm going to keep it between a max of 4k and a min of 2.5K. This is so I can update faster, and I don't have to fill most of the chapter with filler, like I did with this chapter.**

**3) I don't like making so many things happen at the same time, so this chapter fills in empty spaces until the next significant moment happens, which will be the next chapter. **

Elle Q. Kaye:** Haha glad you're enjoying it so far! Yes, I'm quite excited about Iris's part of this series. Every sibling plays a significant role in all the upcoming sequels in their own way. Iris, as you see, is slowly coming into the scene, and she will eventually have her own plot line like Evan.**

Souseiki no Tasogare:** Really? I'm so worried about him being OOC during moments like these. My biggest fear is disappointing what people are hoping Riddle to act like. I want to make him real, but I still want him to be the sociopath that he is. Which is difficult, because most sociopaths are apathetic and most of the time asexual. **

FcukinOutcast:** Glad I raised your expectations :) I try to do that with my OC stories, but can't please everyone.**

BethyXstar:** Whao! That's too much of a compliment for me. LOL never heard that before. Kinda overwhelmed. We have two vvverrryyyy different writing styles XD. And yes, I noticed that when I was about 15 chapters in, but I've already written so many chapters that it's tedious to go back and read everything and change their dialogue. For Evan and her siblings, my only excuse is that since their mom is from Canada, they adopted North American language. As for other English characters, let's just pretend that they aren't using American words _**

**RANDOM FACT:**

President Obama has read all seven Harry Potter books.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE.**  
_Weakness _

* * *

And just like that, something roared inside of me. It might've been that cougar finally woke up from its nightmare, or it might have been the realization that Tom Riddle was turned on by the sight of a half nude, vulnerable woman, like myself. I was reminded of what I figured out about him, that day I snuck into his dorm room. He was still a man, a teenager, and even though he could talk to snakes, and has sociopathic tendencies, that doesn't mean that his physical body couldn't react to basic human needs. I was the first person to get Lord Voldemort turned on, and that thought itself excited me to no end. Suddenly, that Gryffindor courage hit me like a bag of bricks before I realized what I was doing with my hands.

My fingers gripped his dress shirt and instead of unbuttoning, I just ripped the buttons out of their holes. There was a moment of disappointment when I saw a white wife beater underneath, but I was reminded that men in this time weren't like the ones in mine. I moved my eyes back to Tom's face, his eye still widely intense as he watched my face. It wasn't fair that I was in nothing but my underwear, and he was still heavily clothed. I forced his arms through the sleeves, and for the first time I saw Tom's bare arms. He was always in a blazer, or a blouse, or in his robes. The most skin I saw was his neck up, and his hands. Tom wasn't built like an athlete, instead he was very slender with a toned stomach that was free of abs. In fact, without his bulky clothes, he seemed much more skinnier than what I was expecting. But I suppose that I should have seen that coming, considering how much Riddle stretches himself around his work and seldom eats hardy meals or works out. It didn't stop me from roaming my hands down the length of his torso before I found the bottom of the tank where it was tucked into his pants. He didn't make any movements to stop me while I pulled the fabric out and snaked my hands underneath. I felt his body tighten when my hand touched his bare chest, but other than that, he didn't flinch from that stare. My hands crawled up to his clavicle, making me move my body closer to his. You can tell he didn't know what to do, but covered it with that empty look on his face; regardless I continued to run my hands over his chest and back until I decided to pull off the thin white material over his head, messing his usual perfect hair.

It was the first time he moved since he moved his body in front of me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close so that our torsos were pressed together. Bumps along my sides appeared on my flesh at the skin on skin contact. With a gentle gesture of his hand, he tilted my head back and leaned down just above my lips. He didn't kiss me, though, instead the arms wrapped around my waist circles around my hips, and his thumbs hooked under the hem line of my panties. Tom began to slide them passed my hips with his body following his actions. His breath traveled down the length of my body, and when he passed my waist line, I could feel my core heat up like the inside of a volcano before it exploded. He was at eye level with my most intimate area, his nose so close to brushing the curls that shadowed my womanhood. Yet his eyes weren't roaming my body or my own chamber of secrets, he looked up at me from his knelt down position. All I could think of was that must be the most hideous angle to look up at me from.

Once the lacy garment hit the floor, he made me step out of them. I was completely nude and there was no hiding from him. I was expecting him to stand up, trail his fingers on my side and just ravish me, but what came instead told me that I read too much Harlequin fanfiction. Instead, he placed a hand on the outside of my thigh, and pushed me into the bath tub.

I just barely gasped for air before I hit the water. When I was down there I was surprised at how deep it was... At least four feet. Once I reached the bottom, I pushed up to the surface and gasped for air. Pushing hair away from my face, I spun around to see Tom bending down to pick up his discarded clothes.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

"To get you into the bath," he replied simply.

I just glared up at him with my nose just hovering above the surface of the water, like some kind of alligator.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Clean yourself."

I poked my mouth out of the water and glided over to the edge, "I will once you get in."

"No, I don't think I will..."

"Oh, but you want to!"

He hunched down to look at me, in the eye, "No, I don't like to get wet."

It was probably now that he regretted hunching down, because I took this to my advantage and launched myself out of the water, pushing him backwards onto the marble floor. My legs straddled his waist as I held myself in position above him with my elbows on either side of his head.

"Oh, babe, but I do, and you've got me soaking," I purred against his lips. "Now, you're the one that got me dirty in more ways than one. Don't you think it's time to clean up the mess you've made?"

I could feel his breath hitch and began to shake. It was so small and if I didn't know him like I did, I wouldn't have noticed it. But with Tom, I had to make sure to take in every small movement and change he makes. With that in mind, I slowly let my body lay on his and put more emphasis on my bottom half to his. I could feel the hardness beyond the fabric of his pants, and I'm sure he felt the warmth of my own pelvic area. I rocked my hips up and down, grinding him, hoping to raise his arousal, because it was sure raising mine.

"Tell me... My Lord. When was the last time you've played victim to lust?" I breathed against his lips.

It was then that I felt his hands grip my hips in a vice and rolled me over until he was the one on top and my legs were wrapped around him.

"I am never the victim," he said in a husky growl. "I. Am. Not. Weak. Lust is a weakness... And I will not have any part of it."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Then it is such a waste for me to present my body to you, and you not to do anything with it."

"You are mine, Evangeline. My property. Whether naked or clothed, and I will not let you waste it away with filth."

"I hear a lot of words for just saying 'I'm scared'."

That had done it. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched. Ah, here we go, we hit a nerve. If I wasn't horny, I probably would have shut my mouth and go wash myself like he asked. But with raging hormones comes no common sense.

"Do. Not. Test. Me. Bennett."

"I don't need to test if I already know the answer," I slithered one of my hands down his chest between us and found his pants, and most importantly his bulge. While stroking him outside the fabric, I pushed back some hair that fallen in front of his face. His eyes fluttered closed, and I saw his Adam's apple move as he tried to swallow down his heavy breaths "You want this just as much as I do. Otherwise you would have never made me strip down naked before you. You wouldn't have let me pull off your shirt."

"Not here. Not now," was his only reply.

"What better place?" My tone had a hint of urgency. "You've opened up the Chamber of Secrets, you've inherited the right to take away as many lives as you want in this castle. What better way to celebrate?" Merlin, I must be desperate for cock.

His hand suddenly snapped to life as he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from his crotch. I winced at how hard he squeezed my wrist in his hand and he forced it and the other above my head. Tom leaned in then and whispered into my ear, "I have the say when and where I will have you. You will never have a warning. You will never get a hint. I will have you when you least expect it, whether you like it or not."

I didn't know if I should be scared or turned on by that. All I knew at that point was that I wasn't getting any tonight. Tom pushed off of me, turned on his heel and collected his things. He didn't say anything as he put them on and left the Prefects Bath, leaving me flat on the floor, cold, wet, alone, and... wet.

* * *

This night has been a whirlwind of emotions.

I had done the same thing as I've done before. Transformed, took my things into my mouth, and bounded back to the Room of Requirement, where I had to... take care of myself. I don't know if Riddle left me like that on purpose, or if he was actually scared of having sex. I didn't think he would be scared, even though I accused him to be. If he was, I'm sure that will change once he starts attacking people, whenever that may be.

I woke up the next morning in the Room of Requirement, but since it was weekend, I didn't rush the waking up process. I didn't even get ready to go to Hogsmeade, deciding that staying at Hogwarts would be a better idea. So instead I spent the entire day in the Room and started to finish off Chicago. I found it hard though, because my mind kept on traveling to what happened last night. I thought about the Chamber, and something heavy and icy landed in my stomach. It was fear. I know I should be afraid, and sometimes I am. But the fact that I know what's going to happen, it doesn't frighten me as much as it should. I know what to expect... At least, I know _some _things. I know that the Basilisk only kills Myrtle, but attacked a number of students. With me and my siblings, that course could change. I had to take extra precautions. I had to tell Hector, Iris, and Basil.

But then I remembered what happened _after_ and that fear disappeared, and the cold lump in my stomach quickly turned into a boiling heat and went down to a lower region.

That was pretty much what's been going on for the rest of the month. Things seemed to be back to normal, or normal to everyone else. I was the only one who noticed the change in the way Tom carried himself. He was once a silent dominant type, kept to himself, looked at people with expressionless eyes, judging everyone he comes across, pin pointing their weaknesses. Now he was more confidant, more out spoken. Maybe people did notice the slight change, but decided not to say anything. The public groping had died down a bit, mutually. In fact, Tom became even more unsure of public displays of affection, or even private displays of affection. It was back to normal, as it we were back to before Halloween.

It was like that the entire month, before we knew it, it was December, and the school got more hyper than ever before. Girls went crazy with the upcoming Winter Ball that took place on the 18th, the Friday before people left for their holidays. It was getting chillier and chillier every day until snow began to fall and Hogwarts was just one large fluffy white blanket of cold. Now I remember why I never come to Scotland during the winter months... Canada was bad enough, but I felt like I was trudging through an icy tundra when walking across the lawn.

Finally the next round of competition was starting, almost a week before the holidays. The juniors were going first, like natural. Junior girls started off the Wednesday rather interestingly, because who was facing little Hufflepuff, Amy Munslow was none other than Druella Rosier, Bastian's younger sister and future mother of the three Black sisters, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. And by watching her duel, I knew now where Bellatrix inherited her wrath and cruel way of dueling. She was absolutely ruthless and graceful on the platform. Munslow couldn't stand a chance. After them it was Wanda Vane from Gryffindor and Lucy Chambers from Ravenclaw, and in the end Vane won. It wasn't a very interesting match, however.

The junior boys made everything all the more interesting. The first match was Ignatius Prewett from Ravenclaw (Fred's younger brother), and Raphael Diggory from Hufflepuff.

Ignatius, or Iggy as Fred calls him, is one pain in the ass. At first I thought he was a cute little nerd, with a field of freckles, curly and perfectly combed ginger hair, and thick rimmed glasses that always slip down his nose. But no, Iggy is the most annoying Ravenclaw I've met, and worst of all he's found a friend in my brother for some reason. But even Hector knew that the only reason why Iggy even talked to him was because he had a massive crush on Iris. He had one on me for a short time until he found out I was dating Tom and he just got a little too scared about it. However, when he did, he was really annoying about it. He would call for me from the other end of the hall, or send me late night owl messages, or trail behind me asking me a million questions. But it wasn't as bad as he's letting it on with Iris. It was funny to watch, but I knew her pain. It didn't help that Iggy was a little perverted as well, making sexual advances and innuendos every chance he got. I remember one day he came up to my sister with morning wood and acted as if he didn't notice. He probably didn't, but I wouldn't be surprised if he knew the entire time. Creeper aside, he's annoying in general to everyone. Even Hector complains about him. Iggy is a grade grubber, and corrects you when you get the smallest things wrongs. Or says you're doing things wrong just because you're not doing it his way... Or even most annoying, spits out facts that no one is asking for. Usually uncomfortable facts about sex and grossness.

And as Iggy waved and blew a kiss towards Iris who sat beside me, I couldn't help but break out in laughter.

"I will win this for you, my white-haired Slytherin vixen," he cooed.

"Fuck off!" Iris shouted back, but was purposely ignored.

Raphael Diggory on the other hand...Well, let's just say if he were a Greek God he would be Apollo. He shone like the sun. He had a very light brown hair colour that was golden under the sun and candle light. Large pretty crystal eyes and the perfect body. He was the crush of every girl, even me at some point. He wasn't like any other of the pretty boys in the school, he was pretty much perfect. They called him the Arch Angel Raphael. He's also the fifth year Hufflepuff Prefect, and the Hufflepuff's Seeker. You didn't even have to read the books to know that this must be Cedric Diggory's grandfather. He was modest, kind, quiet, charming, athletic. He was almost too good to be true. To make things better for so many girls was that he was single. But that was the thing...Apparently he's been single for as long as they know him, and he hasn't had much interest to any girl. I know in this time, people wouldn't notice the signs or want to acknowledge it, but Raphael Diggory was clearly gay. Which questions whether or not he is Cedric's grandfather. All I know is, that Diggory has a sister, and I have yet to find out if he has a brother or a cousin of the same name.

It wasn't hard to say that Iggy and Raphael were complete opposites. The two walked onto the platform, one cocky, the other modest. And as quickly it began, it ended with one spell casted straight at the other. Iggy flew off the edge of the platform, swinging his arms wildly hoping to catch his balance but failed miserably. I kind of felt bad, because a large group of people, especially the Slytherins and some Gryffindors, laughed. Hufflepuff cheered their champion as he smiled shyly and stepped off the platform. Ravenclaw was clearly embarrassed.

After them was Cyric Yaxley from Slyterhin and Landon Thomas. Cyric was a blonde and poise kid, who had his nose in the air half the time. He was another person I suspected to be gay, but unlike Diggory, Cyric dated, but you could hardly tell he was interested. He was more feminine than the girls he dated, or courted. Considering his family, I don't think he's going to come out of the closet any time soon.

The duel lasted much longer than the first, and it was a close call. I was really thinking that Landon would win, because I always see him practicing, but it turned out the feminine and snobby Yaxley won the match.

That was it for the Juniors. The Seniors were the very next day, wrapping up this week faster than any other week.

The first two for Senior girls was Dorothy Smith, from Hufflepuff, and Lucretia Black from, well, obviously Slytherin. I really wanted Dorothy Smith to win, but at the same time I wanted to face Lucretia at some point in the competition, just so I could have a reason to shoot her in the face a couple of times. Lucretia was really fancy about it, never moving from her spot on the platform, not dodging...but I had to admit, she waved around her wand rather gracefully. Smith was really trying, she was making most of the noise and dodging and blocking Black's attacks rather well. In the end, however, Black won. She took it with incredibly fake modesty that I could've sworn I was watching Nicole Kidman accept an Oscar.

Next was Zoe Brower and Irma Pince, and I was really hoping for Zoe to win, but in the end Pince did.

After that the boys began, and you could see everyone move closer to the edge of their seats as Song Cho from Ravenclaw and Jonathan Mulciber from Slytherin walked onto the platform. Song was another friend of Hector's, but was a quiet one. Always buried his face in a book and scarcely socialized. So I really don't know if he's any good or not.

Mulciber, on the other hand, I knew was good. He was a future Death Eater obviously, and his son would take that legacy. On the platform it showed, but Song really surprised me too. He had managed to make Mulciber stumble and struggle. However, in the end, the Slytherin won.

The next two were Donald Weiss from Hufflepuff, and Brevis Birch from, well, Gryffindor. Donald Weiss was another Hufflepuff pretty boy, on the Quidditch team, and unlike Diggory, loved to flirt with girls and wasn't very modest. But he wasn't as ego-crazy as Birch.

Birch was a more aggressive and trigger happy duelist. He was almost bombarding the poor Hufflepuff with spell after spell until Weiss had no choice but to stumble off the platform. I had a gut feeling that this duel will somehow end up with Birch and Riddle facing each other, and that made my stomach twist in knots.

That was it for the senior dueling, and we all got off the benches and left for our dorms. I had only needed to stop by at the dorms. I was finished the play, as much as I could, and I needed to give it to Professor Bassette, who taught Drama at the school. I ran up to the seventh floor corridor and into the Gryffindor Tower and went to retrieve my manuscripts. Now I had to go all the way back to the fourth floor. There had to be an easier way to do this... My legs were swore to the bone. I was sure they were going to give out any moment. But I finally reached the Drama class room.

Walking in was like walking into the Great Hall, except through smaller doors, without an enchanting ceiling, and there was a stage at the front. It was clearly one of the biggest rooms in the castle, considering it has to hold not only all the students, but guests outside of Hogwarts that purchase tickets to see the play. The thought of it made my stomach ache with both excitement and worry. What if I did something wrong in the play? What if I wrote it wrong, and they hated it? What if they found out I copied it from the movie? The movie doesn't exist...but wasn't the play older than the movie? Wasn't Chicago based off a story that came before the 40s? These thoughts haunted me as I waited for the girl in front of me to wrap up her conversation with Professor Bassette.

I felt like I was waiting for a half an hour straight through. This girl talked so much, even the Professor stopped listening. Finally, she began to wrap up her conversation.

"Thanks for the chat, Professor Bassette! Hope you like the play!" The bubbly Ravenclaw girl said.

"Thank you, Miss Chang. I will read it in due time," The professor said with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Good Afternoon, Professor!" She spun around and I was faced with a curly haired Asian girl with a wide smile and sparkling black eyes. Judging by her last name, she must have been related to Cho Chang. I smiled at her when she faced me, but she barely acknowledged me as she marched out of the room with an air of sureness and self-righteousness. I immediately didn't like her.

Shaking her off, I approached Professor Bassette and cleared my throat to get her attention, who now was carelessly skimming through Chang's manuscript.

Instead of saying hi, or any formal greeting, the Professor just sighed that exhausted sigh. "I swear, there is no need reading this. That girl just describe to me her entire play. Sounds like every other rubbish story that comes through here," she tossed the manuscript on the pile on the edge of her desk, then turned to look at me above her half mood glasses that were connected with a purple jeweled chain that went around her neck. "What do you have for me, Mrs Riddle?"

I blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"I asked what did you have for me. Miss Bennett, do you have an ear infection?"

I shook my head and laughed, "I'm sorry...I just got back from the Dueling Competition, my ears are still adjusting. I thought you said something else. Uh, here's my manuscript, Professor."

She watched me with skeptical eyes as she took my manuscript and read the title from below her nose, "'Chicago'. This is set in America?"

I nodded, "Yes, Professor."

"It's a change," she pursed her lips and flipped over the cover page.

I just stood there while she read through the first scene.

"...This is," I looked up in anticipation as she spoke, "A very risque introduction, Miss Bennett. Is the entire story have the same themes?"

"Yes, Professor. From start to end."

"Very obscene, indeed. However, unique... Real. Nothing like the fairy tale princess plays I have been getting... I like it."

My eyes widened slightly. I almost didn't catch her positive compliments. Her voice was so void of emotion it was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or telling the truth, "Really?"

"Yes. Didn't I just say that? You should go to the Hospital Wing and get your hearing checked, Miss Bennett," She sighed through her nose, placed the manuscript aside, but away from the pile she had placed Chang's, then leaned back into her seat and drummed her fingers together as she stared up at me. "I will get back to you once I've read the entire thing. Have a good afternoon, Miss Bennett."

I bowed, and I didn't know why, "Thank you, Professor Bassette. You too."

Once I left the class room and the door was closed, a giant smile crossed my face. I had to stop myself from skipping off towards the Gryffindor Corridor.

* * *

**Told you, most of it was filling out the blanks. Just wanted to get over all that stuff inbetween interesting the important parts. Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting. Since I'm now going to shorten the chapters, I'm aiming for the next chapter to be up by the end of the month, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Happy Readings xoxox**


	26. Winter is Coming

_**SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW**_

* * *

**__WOW, I actually managed to get this out a week after the last. I guess after I got rid of the pressure of making 6,000 words a chapter was gone, I was able to feel comfortable in my own progress. So alas, no big author's note today. Just be glad you didn't have to wait til the end of the month!**

Moka-Girl:** She imagined it :)**

Elle Q. Kaye:** Haha, yeah, that's why I warned everyone in the author's note that you can skip through it until the next line break. **

Souseiki no Tasogare:** I'm just glad people understand where I'm going with him. I spent more time on character progression for Tom than any other character. **

**RANDOM FACT:  
**

In chapter 19, I mentioned in the Random Fact a bunch of female fronted bands. Evangeline will be singing a couple of songs by ONE particular band in later sequels.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX.  
**_Winter is Coming_

* * *

The week went by relatively fast, but that was because everyone was excited for the Winter Ball and being able to go home for two-three weeks. It went fast for me, because I was dreading the Winter Ball. I don't like school gatherings. There was something about it that makes everything more awkward. It might have been the pressure of not being able to do what you wanted, since there were adult supervisors making sure the punch wasn't spiked, or students weren't humping under the tables. At a regular party, you don't need to impress anyone, at least not for me. I don't go to parties to have people see me as responsible adult, I go to parties to get shit faced and pass out next to some guy I scarcely know. And seeing as my date was Riddle, and during this time, I had to act a certain way. I hated it, but the tension was high right now, especially around Riddle.

I skipped my last class on Wednesday to spend the day with Iris in the Room of Requirement. As much as I'd like to say it was just to get to know my sister, it really wasn't. She needed to help me prepare this dress idea I had. The Room took the shape of a large store that looked like a place where you could try on and buy wedding gowns. There was a platform with a round ceiling, that had white and gold tapestries hanging off the centre. Then a white couch with gold trimmings as well as matching arm chairs. The setting made it incredibly uncomfortable. I was being fitted for a school dance dress, not a wedding gown. This Room has too much estrogen.

"You know, wearing this dress could result in you getting kicked out of the Ball? Not exactly proper," Iris said as she stuck pins in me.

I winced, not at the realizing, but from the pins, "That's a blessing. I know Tom wants to go to this thing even less than me. I'm sure he would take advantage of his date being kicked out."

"What is going on with you and Riddle anyway?"

"I don't know, but I think he wants me to be a Death Eater," I furrowed my brows. "Or a Dark Lady- Ow!"

"Sorry! Dark Lady? What, you gonna marry him?" Iris looked up with confused eyes. I was glad to have Iris not freaking out. If I told Hector, he would have a field day on lectures, and I would have to be forced to smack him at the back of the head.

"Obviously not, if we're going home..." I trailed off to last week when I mistakenly heard Professor Bassette say 'Mrs. Riddle'.

Iris was silent for a moment as she worked, as if the gears in her head we turning. I waited a moment, feeling like she was going to say something. "I saw mum and dad a few weeks ago..."

I spun around on he platform, "Wha-OW!"

"Don't move!" She glared up at me and pushed me back to my original position.

"How could you possibly have seen them? Did they come here too?"

"No... I don't know exactly what happened. I thought it was a dream at first, but it was far too real."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed and began to pull the black fabric tightly around my legs, "I don't know... I woke up one night, went to the washroom and as I was washing my face, he mirror over the basin just kind of changed into, like, uh, like a movie screen. I saw them, it was a bit blurry, like I was looking into a dirty window. They were talking, I could hear them clear as day."

"What were they saying?" I looked down at her, brows furrowing deeply.

She licked and bit her bottom lip as her own brows furrowed in concentration. "They were talking about us. About what happened. They were in Dumbledore's office, the one at the exhibit."

I blinked, "Mum and dad got back together?" A churn of anger boiled within me.

"No.. I don't think so. They looked like they just finished arguing, or something. It looked like dad told her about magic, because she said that magic couldn't be real."

"What else did they say?"

"Dad was explaining that there was the only place in our world that was capable of allowing magic..."

"How?"

"I don't know, he didn't explain. But he did say he knew who did it. He said that it was the same person that sent him to our home world. That this person knew that I could activate the Portkey. Only he didn't call it a Portkey, he called it something else... A Time Key, I think."

Why hadn't she told me this sooner? If she knew who did this to us for almost a month, I'm going to kick her in the face. That may had helped us to get home, "Who did it?"

She was silent for a moment before putting her hands down and looking up at me with shrugged shoulders, "That's the thing, I don't know. Just when he was going to say who it was, the image began to fade and I lost them."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the wall in front of me, "Of course, the forces of the universe must always end at cliff hangers at the most inconvenient times."

"I blame Queen Takes Jack,"

"Who?"

"Never mind," she stood up and walked to the other side of me. "But that wasn't the weirdest part. I yelled to get their attention just before the image left, and hey looked towards me as if they heard me."

I was silent for the most part, trying to make sense of it all, "Did you rip a hole in the universe with your face or somthin-OWWWW"

Iris glared up at me, "No. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case. I don't know what happened..."

"I think I'm bleeding," I whimpered as I touched the area that she purposely jabbed me.

"Stop being a baby," She blew a strand of hair away from her face, "I'm almost done."

There was a beat of silence as she worked. I didn't know what to say about her situation. It really did seem like there was a hole in the fabric of time and space that just happened to be linking our world and the magical world that was created by a single mother that was on support from the government. And it just so happened that our father was from that world. This was all too Doctor Who for my taste. Magic and science didn't feel like they should be together, that's something Hector would say. Mum would say that magic was just a science that wasn't figured out yet. If that was he case, then you would be able to do magic in our realm, right? This was beginning to hurt my head.

There was something else, though, that needed to be said.

"Tom opened the Chamber," I said.

Iris paused in her work, and looked up at me with her brows bridged, "How do you know?"

"He made me go with him," I clenched my jaw. "He's much different... You should have seen him, Iris. He was drunk on power."

She looked down at the hem of the dress, "When do you think he's going to start attacking students?"

"I don't know. Maybe after Christmas. He has to learn how to control the Basilisk,"

Another beat of silence, "What was it like down there?"

I shrugged one shoulder, "Like the book described I guess. But it was eerie, frightening."

"What about the Snake?"

"I barely saw it. The body was massive though, it's tongue was leathery. But most of the time I was buried in Tom's armpit. I didn't want to die."

She sat on her legs and shook her bangs away from her face, "I guess fun-time at Hogwarts is over. What are we going to tell the guys?"

I paused and looked back at the wall in thought, "Guess that we have to tell them truth. Winter is coming."

Iris gave me deadpan look, "You're such a nerd."

"Don't talk to me like that, or I'll send you to the Wall."

"Please shut up."

"Do you want to wake up the dragon?"

That's when Iris stabbed me right in the thigh, and the Room of Requirement was filled with my shriek.

My sister, the kingslayer.

"That's what you get for being an annoying dork," she stood up and walked over to the lace dress cover.

I was too busy rubbing my sore spots to reply. I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding in several spots, and bruised in many others. Not exactly what I want people to see considering my dress idea isn't exactly covering. Now that I think about it, this dress idea was a terrible idea. It's the Winter Ball, and I'm gonna be in a dress fitted for summer, or at least early summer. But I was already committed. She gave me the lace dress and I slipped it on and looked at my idea in the mirror. It was exactly as I pictured it.

Underneath the lace slip, I wore a strapless small black dress with a sweet-heart neckline, the bodice was a corset to give me a perfect hour glass figure and to push up my bust. The skin tight mini dress was short enough to look like a bathing suit during this time, going 5 inches above my knee on one side, then the hem of the skirt went on a slant so on the other leg it touched my knee. All was left was for Iris to pin the end of the lace slip so I didn't have a train. It didn't take her long, about ten minutes to level it out perfectly around me so the dress was cascading two inches above the ground with my heels on.

It looked perfectly. It was sexy and elegant and dark. Perfect for getting kicked out of the Winter Ball so I didn't have to be there all day.

Twirling around, I admired myself, loving how this bodice was making my normally flat hips, and chub correct itself in what I call the Barbie body. After I was finished eye-fucking myself, I turned to Iris who was sitting on the couch, putting away her things.

"Gorgeous. Thank you,"

"No problem," she said in an airy voice.

"Do you have a dress?"

She snorted, "Of course I have a dress."

"You're not going to tell me what it looks like are you?" I began to pull off my dress and fold it into a silver box.

"Nope. Not gonna tell you who I'm going with either."

I never even thought about that, but I had a few possibilities of who she was going with. I went over to my uniform and began to pull it on as I thought of the possibilities, "well he's obviously a Slytherin."

"And what if he isn't?"

I looked at her for a moment, then laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Is it Malfoy?" I asked, and the look she gave me told me that I was right. "Malfoy, really? I'm surprised. I'd thought he would have gone for a pure blood."

"Oh, relax, it's not a permanent thing. Besides, when can I say that I've dated a Malfoy?"

"Never," I agreed. "Fine. If I get Voldemort, you can have the Malfoy."

"Can I have one of the Black Brothers too?"

"Now don't get greedy, we aren't even in the Era yet."

Thursday came and gone, and before any of us knew it, all the Dorms were packed with girls trying to get ready while other girls hogged the mirror or showers. I had the idea of showering early in the morning so I didn't have to wait in line. In our dorm, the entire room was filled with clothing and the smell of make up. I was over at Kay's bed trying to help her zip up the fitting black dress she bought.

"You never told me who you're going with," I made small chat as I zipped up the back, and then ran a brush through her thick dark hair.

"Oh, no one," she said rather airily, looking down at the ground. "Me and Tessie are just going as friends, since we both don't have dates."

I paused for a moment as I brushed her air, "Oh? Well that sounds more fun than trailing behind a boy all night."

She laughed, "Yeah. My condolences. Riddle would probably make tonight incredibly boring for you."

"Or incredibly stressful. It depends on his mood. Turn around," she spun around to face me as I draped the thin scarf around her neck. She looked like Bettie Page. Gorgeous. I played with her bangs so they were nice and straight, and she smiled with a tint of a blush. "Hold on. Don't take what about to do as an insult," I reached out, pinched her cheeks and give them a little smack.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Natural blush. The cold will make it last."

She rubbed her cheek, "You didn't have to be so rough."

"Beauty is pain, my dear."

"Shouldn't you get ready?" She asked, sitting on the bed and began to put on her heels.

Sighing, "Right."

At that moment, Chloe came out of the bathroom with Jeanette. Both looking ravishing. Chloe had her pearl white dress on, contrasting against her mocha skin. She had a pearl necklace, earrings, and bracelet to match. Her hair was curled and perfectly placed about her head with a pearl buret holding it all in place. Jeanette was a vision of pink and green; her brunette hair cascading down her back in curls, held up by a pink ribbon. Her eyes were decorated in a pastel organic green colour and sandal heels.

Chelsea was still in the washroom, so after Chloe and Jeanette left, I grabbed my box and other things and went inside after them. It sounded like Chelsea was in one of the shower stalls.

"Chels? You okay?" I asked after closing the door.

"Yeah. I'm just... nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

There was a pause before she said in a soft voice, "This is the first time a guy ever asked me out. Most guys find me intimidating."

"Welcome to the club," I tried to lighten up the mood, but that wasn't working when I didn't get a response. "What are you worried about?"

"About doing something embarrassing. About not looking good. About being boring. About being too annoying. About-"

"Okay, okay... Who are you going with?"

"Prewett... Fred Prewett."

I gave a half smile. Fred never mentioned he asked anyone out. "If it's just Fred, you have nothing to worry about," I told her. "Fred's not like a typical guy... If he asked you out for the Ball, then he obviously likes you for you."

"Or he likes me because of who I hang out with," I heard her sigh. "Any guy that was interested in me has been stolen and tossed aside by Heidi. She said it was for my own good, because they really weren't that into me anyway, and 'I was too good for them'."

I felt anger boil in my stomach for a moment, "Why are you even friends with her, Chelsea?"

There was a beat until I heard shuffling from the shower before her head popped out of the curtains, "I don't know. I think it's because she was the first person to talk to me in the first year. I haven't been able to shake her off...she was my first friend."

Sighing, I stepped over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, and looked straight her in the eye. "Fuck her. She's a stupid cunt. Everyone in this dorm room is your real friend. You don't need girls like Heidi."

She gave a small smile at my use of language, "You should wash your mouth with soap, Bennett."

"I prefer whiskey. Now come out. I need to get dressed and so do you."

"I'm already dressed," she stepped out in a black dress with a sweetheart neckline and black lace sleeves and back, and went over her chest. "Just need someone to do the hooks at the back."

I motioned for her to spin around as I did the hook at the base of her back and the one behind her neck, "You're beautiful, Chelsea. You'll win the heart of not only Fred, but some other blokes too."

She chuckled, "Just hoping for one guy, tonight, but thank you. I'm sure Tom will be all over you tonight, though."

I snorted, "Don't me laugh. Okay, shoo, I need to get ready."

She laughed and left the bathroom. When I was left alone, I turned to myself at the mirror and sighed, blowing away my bangs. It's been a while since I last cut it into that bob, so now it was longer and easier to style. Before I got to my hair, I slipped on the first piece of my dress and then my heels before I put on the lace slip. Just to make sure I didn't make a mess, I wrapped a towel around my neck so I wouldn't get my dress dirty when I did my make up. For my hair, I did loose finger curls that framed my face, cut my bangs in a straight line and left them hanging over my brow, then covering it in hairspray. I began to do my make up, which was simple enough. I was already wearing a lot of black to begin with, so I did cat eyes with liquid eyeliner that I had on me since I came here, and a silver eyeshadow that highlighted my brow bone, then I put on lipstick which was a velvet red. Pinched my cheeks to give me a natural blush, and then doused myself in perfume. I was pretty much done. The only thing I was missing was some accessories. I put a red buret on the side of my head with less hair, as if pinning it all back. It was poinsettia flower, which I found fitting considering it was almost Christmas. Around my neck I wore a thin ribbon choker with a pear shaped cubic zirconia at the end. What, you thought it was going to be a real diamond? No, I'm not going to buy an expensive necklace for one night, and then never wear it again. I bought it at a second hand store.

Dousing myself softly with perfume on the neck and wrists, and I was ready to go. I made sure that I didn't forget anything or miss any mistakes in my outfit or make up. Then I left the bathroom. In the dorm, the only person that was left was Chelsea and Chloe. Jeanette and Kay must have gone down stairs to meet their dates (Kay may have been trying to hide it, but it was evident that her and Tessie were on a date) When Chelsea and Chloe saw me they visibly gasped.

"Wow!" Chels put her hand to her mouth.

"That dress!" Chloe looked me up and down, "That's what you did to it?"

I smirked and spun around, "Like?"

Chloe stepped up, "Evangeline, as a Prefect, I cannot possibly allow you-"

I crossed my arms, "Chloe. I have everything private covered up. My dress goes down to my ankles-"

"Yes, but-"

I cut her off, "But nothing. I'm covered."

She let her shoulders slump in defeat, "Fine, but don't complain if you get kicked out."

"Trust me, you won't hear me complaining at all if that happens," I grabbed my little clutch purse which had nothing in there except for lipstick, foundation. My wand was on a holster on my thigh, which could also be seen if you look close enough, which I'm sure many guys will be doing.

The three of us began descending down the stairs to the Common Room where most people would be waiting for dates or purposely lagging behind to be fashionably late. Not going to lie, the amount of eyes on my scandalous dress design was more than I counted on. Many girls had to slap their dates' arms to make them stop looking. I bit my lip back from laughing. I saw Kay and Jeanette beside the fire place, along with Tessie Weasley. Tessie, who was much more scandalous than I, and I loved her for it. She wore a frilly man robes that looked suspiciously like the ones that Ron was forced to wear by his mother. Now, in the book, Molly had bought them at a thrift store, but in the movie, now I think about it, Ron said that it smelt like his Great Aunt Tessie. I could be watching history in the making right now. I guess the movie got it right this time.

"Tessie, you look dashing," I commented.

"And you look... Naked," she commented back with playfulness.

"Aw, well, I try," I grinned sheepishly.

At that moment two boys approached us, they were of course, Prewett and Weasley. Prewett looked sharp in a dark blue dress robes that contrasted with his fiery hair, with a white blouse underneath and shiny shoes. His eyes were only on his date.

"Chelsea," he breathed, "You look Beautiful."

She blushed at the compliment, "Thank you."

He smiled gently and took her arm into his and I couldn't help but have a huge foolish grin on my face.

Septimus was sweating buckets, I just noticed. He was blotting his face with a handkerchief that was already greased with sweat. He had a much less obnoxious frilly dress robes as Tessie had on. They were a dark purple with an off white accenting. He reminded me a lot of Ron.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Tessie, watching Septimus warily as he twisted the ends of his sleeves.

"He finally asked Cedrella. She's her date,"

Oh, well that explains it.

I looked around the room, looking at everyone's dresses and who was going with who, and I noticed that the Drama Queen, Heidi, or Brevis, was not here. The conclusion in my head was that they were going together, and down in the pit of my stomach I felt sick at the thought. But quickly logic over took my thoughts, and I told myself that there were hundreds of possible suiters that Brevis could've gone with, and I shouldn't fuss or care who he went with.

Then Fredrick took a moment away from fawning all over his date to turn to me, "By the way Bennett, aside from you obscene dress, I forgot to tell you that there is someone waiting for you outside."

I gave him an exhausted look, "Great, now I'm going to hear about how I'm late, because of you." I sighed and smiled at my group of friends, "Wish me luck."

They waved and bid me a good night as I headed towards the Portrait Hole, weaving myself through the crowd. Once the Portrait swung open, I saw him.

He was marvelous and immaculate. Dressed from collar to shoe in all black, even his bow tie was black. His hair slicked back and his hands clasped behind his back. I stepped down from the hole in the wall and looked at him with curiosity, and he spun to see me, his dark eyes widening at what he saw.

"Evangeline... You look stunning," he sighed in a breathless voice.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking around the corridor, but didn't spot Tom anywhere.

* * *

**I know, there was no Tom in this chapter. But that was done on purpose. Tom's taking his distance from Evan for a while, since she's not not his main point of interest anymore. At least, at this time of the story. And I wanted Evangeline's relationship with her sister and friends to build more. So you can see I went a little more indepth with certain key characters, and you'll see why they're important. It's not VERY important, it's just canon important, hah. I also made small foreshadowing in random conversations...**

**and apparently I'm at fault of all cliff hangers. **

**i ain't even mad. **

**Happy Readings xoxox**


	27. Heavy

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

* * *

**It's been a while! I won't go giving an long explanation for the lack of updates. I'm truly sorry about that. I've just been on a roller-coaster of responsibilities lately. But, like I promised, I won't give up on this story. It's honestly, half way, if not more, finished. I know, sad, but there are three sequels, remember? Anyway, I'm not -entirely- happy with the beginning of the story, but while I was editing, I found myself finding foreshadowing that I never intended to put. **

**ENJOY**

innocent as far as you know: **Can't say, really. You'll have to read on and find out what happens if that does happen ;)**

Stephanie Anderson: **Wow, thank you haha. I kinda wish Jo would somehow stumble upon this story and take a gander, but I doubt that'll ever happen. Especially the M-rated moments, I mean, I don't want her to sue me for the sexy times. Despite there being worse out there. Ralph Fiennes even read one in an interview about a Voldemort/Harry Smut! It was hilariously awkward...**

**RANDOM FACT.**

Tom and Evan were supposed to have sex for the first time in the Prefects Bathroom. But as I was re-writing it and re-writing it, I thought it was a bit too early for that, even though I had planned out the scene in my head since I started the series.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT. **  
_Heavy_

* * *

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

He seemed to notice my disappointment that Riddle was not here, but instead found him. I was a little disappointed, wishing that my dark prince would be waiting for me as I walk outside of the common room. I guess I was expecting too much from my dictator boyfriend.

"Tom's with Irma," he finally said after collecting himself. "They're both heads, and needed to be in the Great Hall before anyone else for preparation and to greet special guests."

"Oh," I looked down at the floor. Irma must've been Pocock's date to the ball then. "Guess we're going down together."

He nodded, "It's customary for the Head Girl and Head Boy to take the first dance with their dates. We will be meeting them inside."

It was weird, we hadn't spoken since that day, and he looked completely normal, both in personality and appearance. He acted as though it never happened, and I had wondered briefly if Tom found out and wiped his memory. Maybe I should have told Tom about what happened... Because that was the only conclusion why Daniel was acting completely normal. Or, he may have put it behind him... But how could you put something like that behind you?

"I'm surprised there are no grand entrances for the Heads," I said sarcastically, trying to lighten the tension that seemed to be one sided.

All he did was extend his elbow and I wormed my arm into his, and we both walked silently to the Grand Staircase, meeting with random couples along the way. No one questioned why we were together, so I guessed that they all knew that we weren't going together, rather meeting up with the Heads. One thing that bugged me about this situation was why hadn't Tom told me about this? I wouldn't have needed someone to escort me to the Great Hall if I knew. He had plenty of time to do so, but seemed to neglect to. Maybe his head was still stuck in the Chamber.

We reached the main entrance where many a face were lost in crowds. It was mostly people outside of Hogwarts, all adults, and in the middle talking to some Ministry workers was both Tom and Irma. At this moment, I became extremely self conscious about what I was wearing. It was clearly not appropriate for these professional folk, and I was worried I'd embarrass Tom. Everyone took notice of it as soon as Daniel and I stepped into the masses. Whispers could be heard from left and right, and all I could do is bow my head as Daniel took me closer to our dates.

My eyes were down cast, but it wasn't hard to feel the sting of Tom's eyes, his burned more that all others.

"Miss Bennett, you look unique as always. It's good to see you again," I glanced up and saw that the person that Tom was talking to was Rufus Scrimgeour. Relief washed over me now that I was with familiar company. I saw him glance at Daniel and then nodded, "I'm guessing this is your date? No drunk gingers this evening?"

I couldn't help but bite back a laugh at the memory of a bitter and bitchy Semptimus, "No, actually-" At that moment I felt a strong arm snake its way around my waste and being pulled closer to a hard body.

"She's my date, Rufus," Tom announced in a rather proud tone. "And will be for a long time."

Scrimgeour looked genuinely surprised, "Really, now? I didn't think she was your type, Riddle."

"And what type is that," it didn't take a genius that the two didn't like each other, but I hardly thought it had anything to do with me. Rufus and Tom were by no means mortal enemies, but they were both the same and different at the same time. Same ambition, same strength, same control, and same ability of power. However, completely different goals in life. And they will only have to meet once in the future and one of them will die during that encounter.

"A Gryffindor," was all Rufus said, then turned to me and gave a slight bow, "Have a nice evening, Miss Bennet, Miss Price. Pocock, Riddle."

Then he left us, and Riddle's grip on my waste loosened, "We should go inside. Once everyone is seated, the first dance will begin." Then he pushed me inside, not once commenting on my dress. I wondered if he even noticed it. Everyone else did... Did I really felt disappointed? I didn't even want to go to this ball in the first place. Well, guess I was correct... Tom didn't want to be here any more than I did (actually, given his mood, he probably did).

We gathered inside, and took out seat at a round table closest to the head table. It was like being at a wedding, it seemed. The hall was decorated in white and blue, with Christmas decorations. I would have looked around, normally, but I was being pulled across the dance floor and forced into a seat. Riddle had yet to actually talk to me. Even sitting next to him felt as if he wasn't there at all... It wasn't like he was showing me off either, like most guys on dates would. Even Daniel showed Irma off like a prize when he talked to other students. Upon sitting, six others joined us as well.

And it didn't take a genius to guess who was sitting with us. On the right side of Tom was Daniel, next to him Irma. I was at Tom's left, and to my left was my sister, Iris, and next to her was Malfoy. My sister was wearing a flour length dress, off white with beads and pearls under the bust in a very 20s style. The dress had a deep v neck line, and left her with a bear back. The skirt was billowy, and showed off the form of her legs when she moved. On top of that she had a veil shawl draped around her shoulders that could scarcely could be noticed. The dress itself looked like it was inspired by the Ancient Greeks and the 1920s, so it wasn't terribly risque like mine was.

Beside them Bastian Rosier, with a Slytherin girl I wasn't familiar with. Of course, Bastian was with a different girl almost every month, it was hard to keep track of them, let alone remember their names. He probably had the same problem as well. Then lastly, Jonathan Mulciber with his date Prunella Burke.

At least I had my sister, but I couldn't help but look over to the other side of the hall and spot a table with mostly gingers. Kay with Tessie, Fredrick with Chelsea, Septimus with Cedrella, and Jeanette with Quintin Applebee. They were laughing, even Cedrella. I couldn't help myself but smile as I saw her leaned against Septimus' arm, who was red up to the tips of his ears. They all looked so happy. I turned my attention back to our table... Everyone was so proper. Malfoy was brushing back his white-blond hair, his nose up in the air, and Iris was sitting cross-legged, with her hands politely in her lap as she watched people walk in and around and examined their dresses. Daniel and Irma had their arms linked still but were silent. Jonathan was having a conversation with Bastian about the dueling competition, nothing interesting, as their dates sat submissively at their sides, just listening. And Tom...Well Tom was just sitting there, making no contact with me, let alone eye contact with anyone else. He was staring at the Head Table, reading the faces of the people that were from the Ministry.

Eventually, once everyone was seated, The Headmaster stood up and began a speech and a story like he normally did. Something about his Winter Ball, but according to Malfoy, he told this story every year. It was about how spilled pumpkin juice all over his date, and ended up in a sword-fight with a Slytherin after confusing his date with his own. How long ago was this? Wasn't Professor Dippet like 300 years old or something? I tuned out the rest of the story, it looked like everyone else was doing the same anyway. Then it was over, and I felt Tom pulling me to my feet with one hand. I suppose the first dance was starting. While Riddle lead me to the floor, Daniel and Irma shortly followed and we both stood in the middle.

Tom held onto my hand in the air, and the other on my waste. He held my body at a safe distance. Besides our hands, we didn't even touch. I looked at Daniel and saw that wasn't the case with him and Irma. Their midsections were close together, and despite Irma lacking much of a personality, they looked like they had chemistry just standing with each other. I turned back to Tom, and even though he was looking at me, it was like he was looking right through me, as if he was concentrating on being perfect, to impress, rather than concentrating on me. There was no emotion in the dance, even if it was just a waltz, people usually put their heart in dancing and it usually shows in their movements. But our steps and twirls were so robotic and rigid, I didn't even have to pay attention to my steps, because they became repetitive and my feet already memorized it.

I just wanted this to end. I just wanted this night to end. I couldn't stand to look at him knowing he wasn't looking at me, it was harder to do that than it would be if he was looking at me. My eyes wandered the hall, and I landed on each familiar face. Some glaring ones, like Lucretia, some softer, like Chelsea, or Kay, some disgusted, like Abbott, and some burning, like Birch, who was sitting next to her. I pulled my face away when he caught my eyes.

Brevis was looking right at me, not through me, but it wasn't with the look I wanted. No one was giving me _that _kind of look at all.

The dance came to a close, and then food spread out on the tables. Tom escorted me back to the table. Dinner was no different than if it was any other day at the Slytherin Table. The women were quiet while the men conversed. Once in a while, when someone said something ridiculous or something that dealt with the future plot of the series, I glanced over at Iris only to catch her looking at me, as if we both thought of the same thing.

And just like the first dance, dinner, then desert had ended, and everyone else was on the floor, swinging. Of course, Tom remained at his seat, conversing with Malfoy and Bastian. Until, that is, someone came to our table.

"Tom, Professor Slughorn would like you to meet someone," A random Slytherin said, looking a bit anxious.

"Someone else?" Tom looked bored, "Couldn't this wait, I'm trying to digest my meal."

"It's an Ministry Official. They wish to talk to you about a job placement in the Department of Mysteries?"

With a sigh, Tom stood up and excused himself. He didn't even look at me when he got up and followed the Slytherin out of the hall. When he left, I relaxed in my chair, crossing my arms.

"Having fun?" Iris asked, leaning back as well.

"Loads," I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"He was like that when I went with him to Slughorn's party earlier this year."

"Yeah, I noticed," I could rarely remember that night, but the memory of it was still giving me a embarrassing feeling.

"Should I take you onto the dance floor, and do the Salsa?"

I snorted, giving her a look, "Not in these dresses."

At that moment, Malfoy turned his attention away from Bastian, "Excuse me, if you two ladies are done. Iris, would you like to dance?"

"Of course," she smiled, and I glared as she left me alone with Bastian, Mulciber, and their dates. Daniel and Irma went off somewhere a while ago. Once they gone onto the dance floor, Bastian caught my attention.

"Poor Bennett, left dateless and dance-less, and in such a pretty dress," He leaned back in his chair, his date politely at his shoulder.

"That's so sad," his date commented. "I don't think we've met, but I know who you are! I"m Sarah Parkinson."

"Pleasure," was all I could say. "So, how did you two meet?"

"In a broom cupboard," Bastian replied without haste, Sarah gasped and blushed furiously.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything about that, Bassy!"

I snorted back a laugh, "_Bassy?_"

Bastian glared, "Don't you dare."

I opened my mouth to say something witty when I felt a presence behind me. I expected it to be Riddle, but I've been expecting a lot of him tonight, so I quickly burned down that possibility. When I turned I was surprised to see it was Professor Gray, and sweet Mary Mother of God, he looked gorgeous in his black suite.

"Sorry to interrupt, Miss Bennett," he smiled gently, "But I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

_Please ask me to dance, please ask me to dance, please ask me to dance, please ask me to PLEASEEE_

"Would you be so kind to come up to the stage and sing a song for our lovers' dance? I had already bragged about your unique voice to the other professors, and they are interested in hearing you sing."

"Yes, of course!" I spat before I realized what he asked.

"Swell. I'll give you ten minutes to prepare. Have a good evening, and good luck."

When he left, that's when it dawned on me, "Did he just ask me to sing in front of everyone?"

"What did you think he asked of you?" Came Bastian's amused tone.

Groaning, I slumped into my chair before pushing myself off, "Great. Nothing's going my way tonight," I shuffled through the crowd of dancers until I reached the stage that was tucked beside the head table on the far end. There was a band there, but they had violins and cellos, and some other classical instruments. However, it wasn't something I couldn't work with. Like before, I chose the first song that popped into my head, and began to instruct the players the tune I was going for. I was focusing on the cello player, as he would take the lead, and then the drummer who would have the rhythm. I gave the violinist a role, and then instructed the pianist. They all looked thoroughly confused at my request, since they were so used to playing classical and jazz, and the instructions I gave them were so... ominous. Even I have to admit. But it was too late to change songs now.

I told them I would help them, and the chorus that stood at the back that I would give them arm movements like at an orchestra the direction I want the music to go. After it was all established, I stood in front of the ancient looking steel microphone. The cello started up, and after waiting five seconds I began singing. The softness of the song made everyone change courses and started to slow dance, despite it being a strange song.

_"I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My beloved was weighed down_

_My arms around his neck_

_My fingers laced to crown._

_"I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

_"My love has concrete feet_

_My love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the waterfall..."_

My arms moved down, as did my body, giving the effect of heaviness on my shoulders. The band took notice and fell on the chord exactly how it was in my head.

_"I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_"And is it worth the wait_

_All this killing time?_

_Are you strong enough to stand_

_Protecting both your heart and mine?_

_"Who is the betrayer?_

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors_

_And doesn't make a sound_

_"My love has concrete feet_

_My love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the waterfall_

_"My love has concrete feet_

_My love's an iron ball_

_Wrapped around your ankles_

_Over the waterfall_

_"I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_So heavy in your arms_

_"This will be my last confession_

_I love you never felt like any blessing_

_... Ohhhh_

_Whispering like it's a secret_

_Only to condemn the one who hears it_

_With a heavy heart_

_"Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms_

_I'm so... Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms_

_I'm so... Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms_

_I'm so... Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms_

_"I was a heavy heart to carry_

_my beloved was weighed down_

_My arms around his neck_

_My fingers laced to crown_

_"I was a heavy heart to carry_

_But he never let me down_

_When he had me in his arms_

_My feet never touched the ground"_

I queued the band to slow down to just the cello and the piano, reaching the end of the song.

_"I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms._

_Heavy, i'm so heavy in your arms."_

I didn't realize I was closing my eyes until the end of the song. I wasn't afraid of singing in front of a crowd, but it just made it easier for me to get into the song. When I opened my eyes, the dance floor was looking up at me. Slowly people began to clap, lead by Professor Gray. People were shocked more at the song than my voice, I knew, it was ominous, slow, and nothing like the love songs they are used to hearing. But it was appropriate... At least to me.

_Who's the betrayer?_

_Who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors _

_and doesn't make a sound... _

Once the clapping died down, I gave a short bow and was about to step down until I spotted Tom slipping through the doors and back at the hall. I could see from this distance that he was a bit confused to see me on the stage, but didn't show any other indication that he cared. Instead, he began to walk towards me. I stepped off the stage, smiling and waving at my friends who were on the floor during the song, then Tom caught up to me.

"Evangeline, care to go for a walk? This room is beginning to become suffocating," he looked a bit irritated, but I didn't feel the need to ask why. I was pretty irritated myself, but for the wrong reasons. I thought I was going to be irritated by the ball itself, but I was irritated that I hardly danced. I didn't even want to be here, and I was expected a Cinderella night! Something's wrong with me.

"Sure," I replied, and he took my arm and lead me out. We left the hall, but he didn't say anything. There were people still around, so I assumed as he lead me through the corridors that he wanted to be alone. But instead of going into a secluded part of the castle, we ended up walking outside, and considering what I was wearing that wasn't the best of choices.

"Do we have to go outside? It's freezing..."

"You wouldn't be freezing if you wore a proper winter dress," he replied, the first comment he made ever about my dress.

"Well, I wasn't _planning _on going outside," I bit back. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Fresh air," he motioned over to the snow capped benches of the courtyard. He pulled out his Yew wand and melted the snow with a flick of his wrist, and then seated me. I hugged my arms and crossed my legs trying to warm up my skin that was now littered with goosebumps. Then I felt something drop on my shoulders, and before I realized what was happening, Riddle was wrapping his robes around me.

"Silly girl," he tisked, "Beginning of winter and you're wearing scarcely anything..."

I glared at him, but pulled the robe closer around my body, "So why did you bring me out here? I don't think that you need me to get fresh air."

He didn't say anything, but sat beside me, his legs crossed and his arms conservatively at his sides. I sighed, but then he began to talk, "I know."

I looked at him surprised, what exactly did he know?

"I know what you did to Pocock," he replied simply, not looking at me. "I watched you two from the castle... "

Oddly, a wave of relief washed over me, I thought he was talking about me and my siblings. I wouldn't know how he would know about that, but the thought of it was frightening. But back to what he said, he knew about Pocock. Why hadn't he done anything about it? Why hadn't he said anything?

"Daniel told me what you said and what you done, and everything that happened that night," he turned to look at me finally. "I told him to do what he did. I wanted to test your loyalty. I wanted to know how far you're willing to fight for me."

"What?" I stood up at that. I was tricked? It was all a test? And Daniel... Oh Merlin, he was innocent. And I tortured him, and he didn't even mean what he did, and I... Oh, God. "Do you realize what I did? I... You're a twat, you know that?" I glared at him, furious. "I had to... I had to find the people... And..."

"You found the witnesses, and you obliviated their memories," he was so unfazed by my out burst. Without standing, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the bench. I made a point to sit as far away from him as possible.

"_You made me torture an innocent man,_" I seethed, "How could you do that to me? To Daniel? I've felt...I couldn't stand it... why..." My face was growing hot, the pinch of m nose stiffened as I tried to hold back the waterfall from the memory of that night. It was all coming back to me. The look on his face...The screams... My vulnerability. My own words rant in my mind.

He put his finger under my chin and raised my head to look at him, "Pocock accepted his fate that night. Even he agreed... That your loyalty to me was unquestionable. You used an unforgivable in site of everyone, in the school grounds... So brave, so impulsive, so _stupid, _but so wonderful. Your loyalty goes deeper than just blind admiration and fear... You are _protective _of me."

My brows were furrowed, watching him like his nose was collapsing into his face right now. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered the question. It suddenly got colder.

He seemed to be examining my face thoroughly, "I wasn't sure... where your loyalties lie. I've never had a reason to trust a Gryffindor, let alone a fellow halfblood," his fingers trailed along the outline of my bottom lip. "Girls are so weak, I find. But not you... You're nothing like the rest. You're nothing like Lucretia, or any of the Black family. Rosier's sister is wild and unstable, her sanity could break very easily... But you, you're _perfect._"

_"Per-ersephone. You are the perfect...Persephone-e. You are... h-h-his. You are...his Dark Lady."_

Daniel's words now made sense. He wasn't stating it as an insult, but the truth. He agreed that I was perfect to be the first female Death Eater, but also the Dark Lady? I knew it was something that Tom was hinting at, but I never took it seriously. And why is he bringing it up tonight, of all nights? He's been avoiding me since I got down. He barely even looked at me, he was too busy trying to impress the ministry officials.

"When the Basilisk is freed, the school will shutter in terror. Muggleborns and bloodtraitors will either be killed or flee from the school," he began, "starting a new era for witches and wizards. And you, you will be with me, at my side."

No, I won't, I told myself. I will be at home... I think.

His hand dropped onto my lap, and he slipped his hand through the flaps of the robe, and pulled out my left hand. I was watching his face closely, trying to see if any emotion would betray his features, anything other than the power hunger in his eyes. Then, I felt something cold around my finger, and when I looked down my face drained of all colour.

It was strange that the most simplest thing could strike fear into my heart. It was heavy on my finger, weighing it down. At least, it felt like it was being weighed down. A single silver band wrapping itself elegantly around a hexagon that held up black diamond. The diamond twinkled in the moon light. It wasn't the Resurrection Stone. It wasn't even for a man. It was placed on my left ring finger... It was an engagement ring.

_Mrs Riddle... The Dark Lady._

* * *

**OOOOOOH SNNAAPPP.**

**Anyway, for some reason the links in my profile aren't working. I was gonna post the link to Iris' dress and the ring there today, but i looked at my profile and the links have been deactivated, when though when I went to check on them, they were still in the code. Weird. **

**Before I go, I can't promise when the next time I'll update. I'm aiming sometime at the end of February, since I've been bombarded with assignments this semester. We'll see. I don't want to give you a 2,000 word chapter, because that hardly gives enough depth. At least 4,000, I say. **

**Happy Readings xoxox**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: THE SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE, TITLED "HEAVY IN YOUR ARMS". THIS SONG WAS ALSO EXISTED BEFORE 2010, SO EVANGELINE ISN'T CLAIMING IT AS HER OWN IN THE STORY. **


	28. A Devil On Your Back

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

* * *

**I told you I wasn't dead! I finished school so I have more time to write. After this, I'll be updating my Game of Thrones fic, and then my Clash of The Titans Fic. I also made a separate account for just comic books, and comic book movie fics. It already has a Bane fic called Wolfsbane, so if you want to check that out. I need to update as well... **

**I'm also making a blog on tumblr for picture aids for my stories. Each story will have a separate tumblr. Once I get a majority of the needed pictures up, I'll send the link and the password you need to look into the blog. **

**I apologize for the long wait...It's been months, I know, but if I had to choose between writing fanfiction to living a life...I'm sorry, I have to choose the latter. I love writing, and plan on living my dream to become a famous writer, but writing fanfiction isn't going to make me famous, or get me money. So along with working in graphic design, I need to start writing my own stories. **

**I hope you understand. But fear not, this fic, and the others, aren't over. **

**RANDOM FACT:**  
_Tom and Evan are both Capricorns. _

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT.  
**_A Devil On Your Back_

* * *

There was weight on my hand, and it kept me awake that night. I turned in early, so the dorms were empty. It was so far away, but I could hear the music play in the distance, but that wasn't what was keeping me awake. It was the silver loop around my ring finger. I was laying on my stomach, blankets wrapped around me tightly, looking at the black diamond in the moon light, my finger grazing over the metal. I closed my eyes, recalling what happened not but a half hour ago.

_"...T-Tom?"_

_"You are mine, bound to me," he hooked onto my chin, "The ring will not come off, not until death. And I do not plan for that to ever happen." _

_"I can't..."_

_"You have no choice. After we graduate, we are to be married..."_

_"This seems a bit rash, I don't think... I think you're making a mistake, I'm not-"_

_"Do. Not. Question. Me. I make no mistakes. And I know you will never betray me."_

_"How do you...?"_

_The sound of footsteps were heard, and I turned and saw Daniel Pocock walk out, alone. I gave him a curious look before Tom pulled me off the bench, the robe falling off my shoulders. The cold sent shivers down my spine, but nothing like what Tom's eyes did at that moment. _

_"Give me your hand," he didn't have to say it, because he grabbed my hand anyway, and gripped it by the wrist, then he commanded me to do the same. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't refuse. He would just call me a coward or worse a traitor. Then he would force me... What else could I do? Daniel came to our sides and bounded our wrists together with a thin string of fire, but I felt no heat. _

_"Do you, Evangeline Gabrielle Bennett agree to be the Dark Lord's Lady until his last breath?"_

_The smirk on Tom's face was more frightening than the oath, because he knew that he wouldn't be dying. However, he does... twice. I knew this, but how would it benefit me? For 50 years I would have to be his wife, his lady. But if I refused, I'm good as dead, whether it be later, or now that the basilisk has been discovered. And God knows what he would do to my brothers and sister once I'm gone. _

_"I agree," I breathed. _

_"And do you agree to remain faithful and his only, to not lay with any other?"_

_Even if I go home, I would have to be single for most of my life, "I agree."_

_I needed to do something. _

_"Upon agreement your vow is no-"_

_"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle agree that no harm will come upon my family so long as you live?"_

_His eyes were sharp, and his lips snapped into a frown, and I felt his grip tighten. He didn't appreciated that, I knew, but I had to take precautions. But, believe it or not, this wild act of defiance was inspired by a certain online musical. I half expect him to call me a little shit right after. _

_Pocock looked unsure, as he looked between the two of us, waiting for an answer. He knew, as well as I, if Tom disagreed it would render my oaths irrelevant. And as many times as we made another Unbreakable Vow, I would, I will, ask him the same question until he agreed. _

_Through gritted teeth, he seethed, "I agree." _

_Daniel wrapped up the vow, and as I was about to pull my hand away, Tom raised his other and slapped me across the face, his fingers apart to let wind through to make a harder impact. _

_"If you _ever_ try to pull a trick like that again, Bennett, I'll make you sleep in the Chamber in the nude and unarmed," With that he marched off, ripping his cloak from the floor. _

_Before he left, Daniel gave me a pitiful look and then followed his Dark Lord back inside, leaving me out in the cold. _

I tore my eyes away from my hand and shoved it under the pillow, out of sight, then I turned my body to face the darkness of the dorm room. I felt a hot trickle slid down my cheek, while the rest of the tears got caught on my eyelashes. My right hand brushed against the cheek that he had slapped, still sore and likely red. It didn't feel like a bruise, but it would likely form by the morning. I wiped furiously at my face, and crawled into a fetal position, and shut my eyes tightly, trying to imagine being in my room, on my bed, at home, the sound of London traffic outside, the soft distant music coming out of Iris' earbuds from the other side of the room as she slept.

I inhaled sharply, burying my face into my pillow, refusing to let the shadows see my cry, and trying hard to hold onto that memory of my room, pushing out the image of Tom's smirk, pushing out the image of the black diamond, pushing out the image of Daniel's agonizing cries, pushing out the feel of the basilisk, pushing out the world of Magic entirely.

"There's no place like home," I breathed, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home..."

That night I dreamed of cold blue eyes, snakes, and purple fog.

I was sitting in the living room of the Meadowes house. I don't remember when or how I got here. Since the night of the Ball everything has been in a blur. Whether or not people notice my change in attitude or mood, or even look, I didn't notice, nor did anyone say anything.

I covered the ring on my finger by rotating it around so the diamond was hidden in my palm, and it looked like a simple band on my finger. I had to cover the bruise on my cheek as well, which was starting to take form to look like a hand print.

We were drinking tea and Victoria and Don Meadowes were talking how they met and how Don proposed. It was a rather typical story. Something that Nicholas Sparks would right about, with a cover of two white people embracing but barely kissing.

Don Meadowes was a little older than Victoria, with tawny light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a clean shaven face. They were a cute couple, and I felt kind of bad that I was barely paying attention to them the entire time they were conversing with us.

I spotted the clock in the corner close in to 11 pm, and I decide it was an appropriate time to get up and leave for bed. Faking a yawn and a stretch, and a smile, I get up.

"Thanks for dinner, Victoria, Don. I'm getting tired though,"

"So soon, Evan?" Don asked. The look on Victoria's face was skeptical, as if she knew that something was wrong. The look she gave me reminded me of my mom.

"Yeah, sorry, just a bit drowsy from the busy weekend,"

Don chuckled, "It's okay. Have a good night, Evan."

After I said night to everyone, I trudged up the stairs of the house. The house looked like a small one-bedroom place from outside. It looked like something Hansel and Gretel would stumble upon in the woods. Except not made out of candy. But actuality, inside was like a Victorian abode. They had five bedrooms, while four of them are about the size of a large walk-in closet. But considering it really is only the two of them living in the house, they really didn't need anything huge.

I sat on the single four-poster bed that was pressed against a wall under the window. There was a sloping wall from the roof of the house, and the wallpaper was a green floral design, with polished wood floors and a large wooded wardrobe. The blankets were a matching green and gold. At least it wasn't green and silver...

I hunched my legs up to my chest and twirled the ring around my finger, the black diamond staring me at me like a beady black eye. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and leaned my head against the window, staring at the top of the forest, the moon making the show glow, illuminating everything all around.

My fingers found the fog on the window as I began to draw little lines. I parted my lips and breathed against it to make more. And somehow I found a small voice in my throat.

"Regrets...collect like old friends. Here to relive...your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way...And all the ghouls...come out to play."

I hear a knock on the door and I snap up. Immediately hiding the ring, I invite them in.

A shine of orange hair peaked out before Victoria poked her head in, "I thought you were tired?"

"I-I was just..."

She walked in, closed the door and sat on the bed, "What's bothering you sweetie?"

I licked my bottom lip and looked down at my hand, "Nothing. Just...I miss home..."

The look she had told me that I wasn't being convincing, but she didn't press on what was actually bothering me. She just changed the subject. "So, how did your dress turn out? Did you take pictures?"

"Uh, no...I don't think at least. It turned out good though... Just as scandalous and obscene as I was intending it to be..." I licked my bottom lip as I was reminded of that night.

"Well you must have looked beautiful. Enough for a boy to propose to you..."

I almost didn't catch what she said, but when I turn to look at her, my expression must have given it more away. "How did you-"

"I tried to hide the ring the same way you are right now, before I was ready to tell my parents..." She smiled as she looked down at the traditional white-diamond ring on her own finger. But then she looked at me and her face was serious. "But you're not happy. Shouldn't you be elated?"

I lifted my shoulders in a modest shrug, "I'm not ready to get married."

She chuckled softly, "You know, honey, if you don't want to get married, you didn't have to say yes."

"I...I guess..."

She looked at me for a long moment before adjusting herself on the corner of the bed, rubbing my arm comfortingly and stood up. "Whenever you want to tell me, you know where to find me. And consider your secret safe with me. Have a good night, Evangeline," she walked to the door, and before she left she smiled, "Whoever he is, he's a lucky man."

Once she left I let out a shaky sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. If Tom Riddle was a lucky man, it wasn't because of me. The next few decades he's going to get exactly what he ever wanted, without my help. Whether or not I will be beside him or not.

I slid down so I was laying on my back, and the only thing I could see out the window was the moon and stars.

"And every demon wants his pound of flesh. But I like to keep some things to myself... I like to keep my issues strong. It's always darkest before the dawn." I closed my eyes and sighed. "And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind... I can see no way, I can see no way... I'm always dragging that horse around...Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound..."

I opened my eyes and stared out the window again. The moon had moved only a bit, but it moved the pale light from the floor to my face.

"Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground."

The next few days were uneventful. Most our hours were spent in Hogsmeade at Hog's Head. I really wish that the Three Broomsticks was opened now, but it wasn't... We would walk up to the Shrieking Shack, but since the rumour about it being haunted doesn't happen for another 30 or so years, it was just an old shack where a crazy old woman lives. So before we could get within 50 feet of the place, the old woman let a swarm of Doxies at us.

I never ran so fast in my life.

After we lost the Doxies, and no one was bitten, we decided to do a little shopping before Christmas, which was in a couple of days. Of course, since I didn't buy anyone anything just yet, the four of us went out separate ways. Save for Basil, who went shopping with Don, whilst Victoria was at work.

Finding a gift for Hector was easy. I got him a self-writing quill, with magic ink that changes colour depending on what you're writing. And as a joke, I bought him a book called Moronic Muggles.

For Basil I got fun stuff. The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a box of Betie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a couple of chocolate Frogs, and Ice Mice. I also got him a set of paint brushes and canvas paper.

For Iris, it was a little difficult. Since she was never a fan of the fashion of this decade, I couldn't find anything that she would like. I managed to find a cute black beaded bag she would like. A make up kit, complete with enchanted eyeliner pencils, lipsticks, and sponges that do most of the work for her. Lastly, I bought her a rather pricey pearl necklace with a heart-shaped athemyst at the end.

For everyone else, I bought little things. I bought and mailed Kay Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Jeanette some floral hairclips, Chloe a new quill set, because she kept on losing her quills. Zoe Brower, I got Quidditch Through The Ages, and Chelsea I got a necklace she could split in half and give to Prewett. Kathryn I got her the complete works of Lewis Caroll, the animated illustration version. Fred I got him a muggle book about HP Lovecraft, and Weasley, I got him a box full of Chocolate Frogs for him to binge on.

For Brevis, I got him a new pair of Quidditch wrist guards, since his were practically falling apart. They were used, but he didn't have to know it. And I got Bastian a pin up calender, where the girls were moving. That should entertain him for 12 months.

I know what you're thinking...How could I afford all of this. It turns out that the Meadowes family was filthy rich. And I've been saving every coin I got to buy gifts...

The money Victoria and Don gave us today was to buy gifts for our siblings and our friends, but the money I saved was for them.

Victoria mentioned that when she was younger she used to do Divination, but her mom always had problems with psychics. So I bought her tarot cards, with mermaid illustrations, and a crystal ball. For Don, it was a little more difficult, since I knew little about him, other than his love for astrology, and muggle technology. So I managed to find this steampunk looking model of the solar system. I'm sure Hector will hate me for not getting him it, but too bad.

I was skimming through a store, glad that shopping could get my mind off of what had happened. I still had a bit of money left that Victoria had given me, and I knew I was missing someone.

Daniel, perhaps. I decided something small. I got him a sea-eagle feather quill. But I knew that there was someone else...

Did he care that I got him anything? I knew he didn't get me anything. He would say that me marrying him was a big enough gift. My eyes grazed over the stands of enchanted items. My eyes stopped at a pair of books. They were bare, leather bound, one black, the other dark red.

"Ah, eyeing those two, hm? Someone dropped them off a few months ago," The shop keeper said behind me. "Twin journals. What is written in the black one disappears after a few minutes, and can only be read by the writer, and it is copied into the red journal."

"What's the point in that?"

"Safe keeping," the keeper grinned and leaned next to my ear. "You could also use it to spy on the other person."

I picked up the black book and examined it. Plain parchment paper, and there was a tag sewn into the back for the person's name. This looked exactly like Tom Riddle's diary.

"How much?"

"Two Galleons."

So I bought it.

Christmas was our last day with the Meadowes. We had a huge dinner with roast duck, stuffing, rice, and pumpkin pie with ice cream and caramelized apples.

The gifts were rather uplifting as well.

Basil got me an enchanted mug that was bottomless and never spilt, and anything I want to drink, it would appear. An Alcoholic's perfect gift.

Hector got me a book about Morgan Le Fey after I told him about my assignment, and he laughed.

Iris got me these amazing emerald and silver earrings, with matching necklace and bracelet. When she gave it to me, she gave this secret look towards Victoria that I was instantly suspicious about.

After everyone else got their gifts, Victoria sat up and came back with a flat white box.

"I heard that Professor Slughorn is hosting a new years party... and I thought... well, me and Iris thought that you need a dress. Something more... classy."

"Victoria, it's fine, I was just going to wear a simple black one...there is no need..."

She waved her hands around, "No, no. I insist. I made this dress, but never found a reason to wear it."

Sighing, I took the white box, untied the ribbon, and took off the lid. Behind white tissue paper was the most gorgeous dress I've ever set my eyes on. It was a green satin dress, floor length, with folded straps that would fall off my shoulder. Next to it were matching green open-toed pumps.

"I resized it to fit you," she leaned in and whispered. "Think of it as an early wedding gift."

I swallowed and smiled at her, "Thanks. So much... I don't deserve it."

"You don't," Iris scoffed, but smiled anyway. "But Victoria made me a blue dress, so it's not entirely unfair."

I rolled my eyes and gave her a playful shove.

By the time we went to bed, my bed was covered by presents that must have been dropped by owls from my friends. Most of it were sweets, books, and accessories.

I opened up a small one, and inside there was a note.

_I'm sorry about what happened. I hope you can forgive me._

I was confused, since it didn't say who it was from. It didn't look like Tom's writing, so I assumed that it might have been Birch's, or maybe Lestrange's. But when I tore away the tissue paper, I instantly knew who it was from. A simple silver chain with a Cougar pendent at the bottom.

I pushed everything off the bed, gentle with certain items and then relaxed back against the wall as I dangled the pedant in front of me. The silver glinted from the moonlight, shining in my eyes.

A memory flashed in my mind, the day those wolves attacked me. My shoulder stung where the scars lay.

I was supposed to be a loin. Not a kitten.

I pulled the necklace over my neck and let it fall cold against my collarbone, then got up and walked towards a mirror, where I took a make up sponge and wiped off the make up from my face, exposing my bruise.

Do lionesses let their mates attack them? Do they roll over and submit?

"No," I said out loud. They attack back.

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off._

* * *

**Well, there it is! I know it was a bit slow, but I needed to get Evan's initial shock over with. It's not fun when she's all sad and afraid. But! I wrote chapter twenty-nine and thirty. **

**Also, the lyrics in the chapter belong to Florence and the Machine's "Shake It Out". I also listen to Florence when I writing in general...but especially this story. **

**AND, please forgive any spelling/grammar in this chapter. I edited weeks ago, and I don't know if i did a good job... And tbh, I'm too lazy to read it over again. **

**Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the patience! **

**Happy Readings xoxox**

**- Queen T. Jack**


	29. Always

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

* * *

**Didn't wait that long, now, did you? Now I must apologize, this chapter is a bit short, just shy of 2,000 words... but it makes up for it by some plot development, an epiphany, and some fluff later on. I finished chapter thirty, so as soon as I'm done thirty-one, you'll get an update. Also, I'm almost done with the blog of pictures, so next update I'll post the link for everyone to see. **

**I just need to add some characters, tag them properly, so you can search through the categories better. **

-** I'm so glad that you've enjoyed it! Yes, it's my dream to pursue writing professionally... I want to be a novelist. But, such big dreams are hard to reach, so it's not going to happen anytime soon XD. **

PunkR0cker96 -** Thank you! And yes, there will be three sequels, hah. And possibly a second generation one, but I will have to see where I am by the time I done ALL of them. **

Marystormshade - **Oh no, lol, sorry! But other than the spiders, isn't it an awesome game?**

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed, followed and favourited! **

**RANDOM FACT:**

Basil shares a birthday with me.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE.**  
_Always_

* * *

"What happened to your face?" Iris had asked me when we gathered into the Hogwarts express.

"I fell."

"Into a hand?"

"Yes."

I didn't bother hiding the bruise. I didn't want to hide behind a mask anymore, even if it raised annoying questions. To everyone else, I'll say that I got in a fight with a hag. But the bruise was old, and was starting to yellow after it got passed the ugly green colour, so to some wiser people it may come off as an unbelievable story. Some Professors will assume my foster parents got frustrated and slapped me, which wasn't taboo during this time, so that seemed like the best answer. Only, I didn't want people speaking ill of Victoria and Don.

By the time we got to Hogwarts, it was lunch, and the four of us let our bags float towards our dorm rooms, and went to the Great Hall which was still empty, save for a few groups of people. My friends had yet to return, and the only reason that we were here was because Hogsmeade wasn't exactly far from the school, and that I needed to be here for Slughorn's New Years party.

After we ate, I spent most of my time in the dorm room, turning my ring around on my finger, and touching my face so I could wince and be reminded that this was truly reality. I had no where else to go. My parents weren't even born...or alive in this dimension. I started to distract myself from thoughts of Tom by trying to understand this dilemma as a whole.

Dad was a wizard. That much we figured out. That he may or may not have planted the Portkey in the first place. And if he did, why? Was he intending to use it? If he had, he would have. He wouldn't have just left it in the exhibit. And how was he supposed to know that Iris would touch it, thus activating it? He had to know the future. He had to be a seer.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, and looked up at the ceiling, trying to piece things together.

Dad said Iris was special. Iris told us that she was able to tell the future in those dreams she had. Not hers, or ours, but other people she barely recognized. Could it be that Dad was a seer as well? That's what Iris inherited from his part of the family?

That answered some questions, but rose a few more. If Iris was Dad's only link to the Wizarding world, and he himself was a seer, could he not just do it himself?

"He can't be a seer, then," I said out loud to no one. "He wouldn't need Iris for anything..." I groaned in frustration.

The only explanation is that someone in our family was a seer. Someone knew that Iris was going to grab the hat. And someone that we were related to us knew that dad and us existed in our home realm.

I sat up, "But who?" We could be related to anyone. But if this person is a Seer, then that certainly narrows it down. I stood up and went over to my side table and pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment, and made a small note addressed to Dumbledore about my epiphany, and then sent off Bowie to deliver it.

Once he flew out, I directed my attention to my bags from the Christmas break, and began to unpack everything, putting the white box that contained my green dress, shoes, and jewelry at the very bottom. Once everything was put in place, I found the twin journals, and bit my lip.

It's time to face the music. He knew I was back, and if I didn't go to him, he would just seek me out. I put the red diary deep into my trunk, next to the dress, and took the wrapped black one, and left the Dorms.

Walking through the castle was a blur. The present was pressed against my chest like any old book, but if my theory was correct I was holding Tom Riddle's future diary, and future horcrux. Part of me wanted to run back and just throw it out... But that won't stop Tom from making his first horcrux...and if he made it to a different object, the events of Chamber of Secrets would not have occurred. And not even God would know what would happen if that doesn't happen. The fate of the story was in my arms.

I crawled through the secret passage way and landed in the Slytherin Common Room. The only person there was a sleeping third year with a bunch of wrappers littered around him, and a mouth dirty of chocolate. Well, at least someone is enjoying his Christmas.

I made my way to Tom's room, knocked, but didn't get an answer. Knocked again, and waited, but nothing. He wasn't in his room... Where would he be? Trying the door knob, I was surprised to find it unlocked. He shouldn't be far then... Tom would never leave his door unlocked.

And then immediately I was on alert... Was this a trap? My hand snuck into my robe and I gripped my wand with the book tightly pressed to my chest.

"Tom?" I asked the empty room.

The response was silence, and that made me inch into the room slightly, pulling my wand out of the deep pocket I held it at my side. I called his name once again, and nothing. The only sound that I could hear were the creaking beneath my shoes, and the air that passed my nose.

I examined every corner of the room, trying to see anything out of the ordinary. I made sure that I was aware of everything _in front _of me.

"Do I dare ask why your wand is drawn?"

My heart shot out of my throat. I spun around, and nearly pointed my wand at his forehead. The gift fell from my grasp and landed loudly on the floor. I would have collected myself after the initial shock, but Tom was wet. Bare chested. With a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I..I was, I uh," My eyes were planted on his chest, biceps, and finally his neck where his black hair was soaking wet and matted to his skin.

Tom gently pushed passed me like a harsh breeze and walked into his room, "I trust your Christmas was fair."

I shook my head, trying to shake myself from the surprise of half nude Tom Riddle. "Yes...it was fine," I bent and picked up the book and turned around. The towel was tied around his waist, just enough to see his hip bones, and the dip of his lower back as he turned around and pulled out clothes from his wardrobe. "I got you something..."

"That wasn't necessary," he replied without looking at me. "Your hand is all I need, all I want."

For what ever reason, his words made me blush. "Here," I placed the wrapped book on his bed. He briefly looked at it before he picked up his pants and looked over his shoulder at me, "do you mind?"

I blushed again and quickly turned away, closed the door and faced it. I don't know what it is, he makes me feel so timid. Maybe it was because before, I didn't truly grasp the idea of who he is, and what he would have no problem doing.

And then I felt his breath on the back of my neck and his hands ghosting my hips, "I didn't say you had to turn around..."

My lips parted and I curled my fingers into my palm, trying not to sigh into his touch. I am a Lioness, I told myself. I was able to ensnare the Dark Lord's interest, I was able to trick him into an Unbreakable Vow. I was able to make him feel weak like I did at the Prefect's bathroom.

I closed my lips, and straightened up my shoulders, "I'm respecting your virtue."

"Like you did that day," his fingers trailed down my neck to my collarbone. "I don't think you should be talking about respecting virtue when you and I both know you don't," his nose grazed my skin.

I remained stock-still until he finally pulled away until I heard the shuffle of clothing, and then the rip of paper. Turning around I see him pull off the last leaf of wrapping and then turning the black book around in his hand.

"You got me a notebook?"

"It's enchanted," I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, and watched him feather through the blank pages. "What ever you write in there... sinks into the page and becomes invisible to everyone else but you."

I watch him look at the book closely, and I could practically read his mind. To him, he had the perfect poker face, but knowing his future, knowing his intentions of the diary, I knew what he was thinking. Perhaps that will help me read his face... And perhaps if he writes in the notebook, I will have a better insight of him by reading the one I keep safe in my room.

Tom placed the book on his desk, picked up his towel, and started to dry his hair with it. It was refreshing to see that Tom didn't entirely abandon some muggle ways. I stood up and walked over to him when he pulled the towel off, then I brushed my fingers over his black damp strands, and started to brush back his hair like he typically wears it.

He took my wrist firmly, but to my surprise, gently. His fingers moved along mine, and lingered to my ring finger where his ring adorned it. Tom didn't look at me once his eye caught the black diamond, "You aren't covering the bruise."

"No," was my simple answer. I let my fingers curl around his, causing his dark blue eyes to turn to me. They were sharp and pierced through me, but I made sure I didn't turn away.

The strangest thing happened... he looked away first. He pulled my hand to his face. He kissed the back of my hand and then my palm. And then he said, "Stay with me?"

I blinked, wondering whether or not if that was a question or a demand. It certainly sounded like a question. I stared at him like he was a new species of human, my lips parting only slightly.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was not Lord Voldemort. Not now, not infront of me; the man in front of me was torn, broken, and lost Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was alone during this holiday, and was alone for every holiday. And instead of being afraid of him, I felt sorry for him. And for some reason... I felt responsible for him, that I needed to take care of him.

I cupped his cheek and slide my fingers into his hair. My nose touched his, and I could smell his scent, his comforting scent that made me feel invulnerable.

"Always."

* * *

**Is it hot and fluffy in here or is it just me? I just fit sexy and cute and Tom Riddle and a Snape reference in one scene. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter gets more interesting, and chapter 31? Well... something very very interesting will happen. ;)**

**Happy Readings! xoxox**


	30. The Green Dawn

_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_

* * *

**Whoo! If you don't read my Game of Thrones Fic, then let me tell you what I said. I established a publishing order after I made a new fic (I know, I know). First this one, then Ready To Stand, and then Broken Things. I haven't decided if I want to put Just Read The Book on Hiatus, and I've been considering bringing back my Supernatural fic, since I've been itching to do a lil comedic writing. **

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient! I'm excited for you to read chapter thirty-one. I think it's one of my bests, considering I felt I've been lack luster the past few chapters. **

FliscentFiretail:** Haha, glad you're thinking about it. I do have plans about the abusive part of their relationship, and I want to keep them to myself until the time is right. Evangeline has a lot of demons, and subconscious weaknesses that Riddle is bringing to surface. I can't tell you what's gonna happen, if Tom is going to hit her again, or if she chooses to forget the incident, so you're gonna have to keep on reading. :)**

**Wise Ocean: That's the path I'm trying to write him on, haha. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favourites! **

**RANDOM FACT:**

I thought this series was gonna end at chapter 30. Evidently not!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY.**  
The Green Dawn

* * *

That night I fell asleep next to Tom on his bed. Nothing happened, but when I woke up our legs were laced together, I was nuzzled under his chin and his arms were draped around my waist like a normal boyfriend- I mean fiance would do.

I'll never get over the fact that he is my fiance. That I'm going to get married to him, the Dark Lord. The mere thought of it had woke me up and kept me awake until late morning. And when we got up, it was like it never happened. He remained cold and distant as he changed, and then sent me off to my dorm to change into proper clothes for the day.

No matter how much I know about him, I can never truly understand Tom Riddle. He's half human, and half evil. Voldemort is an easier person, or monster rather, to understand. You don't need to be a seer to know what he's thinking and what his intentions are... Tom Riddle on the other hand... well, he can be gentle and irresistible. Mysterious yet cheeky in his own way. But then he's terrifying, harsh and aggressive. One moment he wants to control me, hit me, and assert his dominance, and the next he wants to hold me flush to him and fall asleep with me.

He's truly torn between the person he's going to be, and the person he has the potential of being. And I keep on wondering... can I keep him off his inevitable path to destruction and death? Or am I the one that leads him to it?

I glanced at the diary on his desk and closed my eyes. I already knew the answer.

It's Wednesday, a few days before Slughorn's New Years party. I walked in my dorm to get away from the crowded common room. People were starting to come back from Christmas, some still at home to spend New Years with their families. However, the seniors would come back and spend it at Hogshead instead, since they were now old enough to drink. Or most were here for the famous Slughorn party. The common room was mostly filled with people exchanging gifts and sharing their holiday stories, so it was mostly Heidi Abbott spitting out bull shit about fancy shit that she and I both know she didn't do, or didn't get.

When I got to my dorm I saw next to my bed sat Bowie, another owl, and two letters. I bridged my brows and sat next to them. One of them looked like Dumbledore's writing, so I quickly read that.

_'Evangeline, _

_Thank you for informing me of your theory. It is quite curious. It would make much sense if it were someone in this realm that knew about you and your family, and had a purpose for such. Professor Sarkozy and I will further discuss this, and get back to you with any new knowledge. _

_Regards, _

_Albus Dumbledore' _

I always made sure letters from Dumbledore about our predicament were disposed of properly. Either I would rip it up and burn it, or I would eat it. Which proved to be a very bad idea, since I always just had black marks on my tongue from the ink, so I just ripped it up and threw it in the furnace.

Taking the other letter, I opened it up curiously and read the unfamiliar cursive writing. It was from Professor Bassette, she wanted to see me in her office tonight.

My stomach turned. Did she recognize the story? Is she going to give me shit because of it? I swallowed the bile in my throat and shoved the letter in my nightstand and gave two owl treats to each owls. Bowie stayed where he was, but the other flew off into the snowy canvas outside.

I made it to her office within ten minutes or less, and knocked on her door timidly. "Professor?"

She barely looked up from a bundle of papers she was reading, "Come in, Miss Bennett."

I'm going to miss hearing Miss Bennett. Mrs. Riddle is now my future.

I came in and stood in front of her desk, her eyes still glued to the papers in her hand. Finally, she placed it down in front of her, and from there I could see it was actually my manuscript for Chicago. She motioned for me to sit, and I did so immediately.

"Bennett, this script... this story, is incredibly vulgar. Obscene, sexual, and above all, _dark and disturbing._"

I swallowed, "I'm sorry if you didn't like it, Professor."

"Didn't like it? My dear, I absolutely _adore it. _ As far as the others are concerned, your manuscript is far more interesting than all the rest. A true muggle inspired story... I'm tired of hearing Cinderella and Snow White, and other muggle fairy tale adaptations. Chicago is in the now, it's positively realistic and gritty. Just what this school needs."

I looked at her wide eyed and taken back, "Does that mean...?"

She smiled, "After the New Year, we will start a casting call. You will be with me to make the decision since it is your play after all."

I had to do my best not to jump up and tackle her in a hug. So all I did was sit there and scream internally. "That's...That's amazing, professor."

"Yes... yes it is, " she sighed and put on her glasses and leaned back in her chair. "I'll see you then. You may leave now."

I left her office stock still until I got into the hallway. Once I was sure I was in the clear, I jumped and fist pumped the air, and moon walked down the corridor until I fell backwards into the Fat Friar.

"Gueeeesss what," I slid into the Gryffindor table next to Kay who just got back from her holiday.

"What?" She asked, taking a bite out of a celery stick.

"My play got picked."

Her eyes went wide and so did her smile, "Really? Congratulations!" She enveloped me in a hug until Birch came the table.

"What's with all the hugging?" He sat down across from us and packed his plate.

"Evan's play got chosen!" Kay answered for me after she released me.

"Neat," was his only response.

"Your enthusiasm is much appreciated," I rolled my eyes and stood up. When I did, I nearly collided with a pair of breasts and curly blonde hair.

"I hear that your play got chosen, Bennett," Heidi had her arms crossed and looked not so ugly for some reason. Was she was trying to look nice?

"How could you possibly know that, I just found out..."

She ignored me, "Since you're new, you should know... the stars are either me and Lucretia. When you're doing a casting call, be smart, and make me the lead."

"You don't even know what my play is about," I stated. I wonder what she would do when she finds out that the lead in Chicago is a bitch.

"Doesn't matter. We have a common enemy, Bennett. Do not make Lucretia the lead."

I raised a brow, "Don't worry I won't."

With an arrogant smirk she turned on her heel and made her way to her group of friends. That's fine. I wasn't going to give _her _the lead either.

The rest of the week went fairly fast, and before I knew it, it was time to get ready for Slughorn's party. I left the grounds early and went up to the dorm room before anyone else could make it there. I rummaged through my trunk and found the leather book. I pulled it out and sat on the bed, and stared at it long and hard.

Something told me not to open it... That nothing was in there for me. He was writing in it... Did he ever write in it? The books never really specified. My curiosity was eating me up, so I opened up and flipped to the first page. Completely blank. I feathered through the rest, and saw nothing. Either my suspicion was right, and he wasn't writing in it, or the product was a dud.

The door suddenly opened and Chloe walked in, "Aren't you getting ready? There's only a couple of hours until the party starts."

I quickly shut the book when she came in; I was startled but I played it off well. "Yeah, I was just reading a book," I shoved the book back into the bottom of the trunk and pulled out the box with the dress and placed it on my bed.

"Oh, what book?"

I paused, "Uh, it's a book about a girl who falls in love with an abusive, possessive homosexual vampire."

Chloe made a face, "That sounds horrible..."

"Tell me about it."

Chloe, being a prefect and a rather successful student, was also invited. After she was finished with the shower, I quickly hoped in, and got out once done and started to do my hair. I had complained earlier that I couldn't do much with my hair, especially with that dress. This was possibly the only time that I wished I had longer hair. So, Chloe had the idea of putting extensions in my hair. It was a very muggle thing for her to suggest, but naturally, they were no normal extensions. They were clips that you clipped at the base of your hair in the area you want more hair, and then it will grow long, and all you had to do was cut it the length you wished to have it in. Chloe was a genius when it came with hair, so she did all that within five minutes, and gave me tips and ideas for the hairstyle i should do.

I teased and curled and thinned my hair, and then put the back in a messy bun, and let strands of curls frame my face. While I was pinning back a white flower to the side, I suddenly remembered something. It was Tom's birthday.

It was unlikely he did anything at all for his birthday, or expected anything as a gift. I had already given him the diary, something he wasn't expecting either. Still, I don't know why I bother to do anything for him especially since he slapped the side of my face the way you would slap the television if it wasn't working.

I put on the jewelry that I got for Christmas, and then sighed when I looked at the dress. It was truly a beautiful dress, and it would be a waste if I left it here if I ever made it home. I picked it up and carefully put it on, Chloe zipped up the back, and I did the same for her, and then I slipped on the shoes.

Another party, but this time I was dressed properly. I wasn't dressed like a tart, and if I turned heads, it won't be because I was nearly dressed in a bathing suit in the beginning of winter. Perhaps that would be Tom's birthday gift... Me behaving. Even though my gut told me he didn't even deserve that, but... Tom never had a proper birthday, or a proper gift from the heart. People only ever praised him out of fear, or because of academic accomplishments, and just wanted to get on his good side.

But I knew, in my gut, that no amount of gift will ever soften him up, or smile genuinely. I just... knowing why he's like that, that he was deprived of the love he needed, that maybe... maybe I could give him what he needs, and perhaps he could change?

God I sound like such a girl, and despite my logic, I know what I'm going to end up doing regardless.

I turned to Chloe and smiled. She was in a gorgeous white gown in a sweet-heart neckline. Her hair was in an up do, and her dark hair was combed away from her face, making her neck look long and elegant.

"Chloe, you're gorgeous," I commented, grabbing my hand bag and tucking it under my arm.

She blushed, "No, you look gorgeous. Green never looks good on most people, but it certainly does on you."

I remember in history class that green wasn't a favourable colour in the mid 20th century. It came off as dull and ugly. Blacks, reds, whites, and rich blues were much more preferred because it complimented most skin tones. All green did was make red heads look like carrots, which I had to disagree on, but then again I come from a whole different century.

We linked arms and began to walk out of our dorm, through the common room where we were met by friends and had small chast and good nights before leaving. Picking up our skirts we made to the portrait hole, my stomach twisting uncomfortably from nerves. I expected Chloe's date, Baxter Cullen to be there waiting for her, but for me? No, I was expecting someone to bring me to Mr. Riddle like previously.

When the portrait swung open, there were two bodies standing waiting at the entrance. Baxter Cullen, a tall dark-skinned Hufflepuff with gelled back hair and a winning smile with perfect pearly whites.

On the very opposite end of him, stood another tall male, wearing a completely black tailored suit, with a blazer and black dress shirt and tie underneath. His hair perfectly parted and flattering his face in a well-balanced frame.

"Tom," I finally said, my voice almost caught in my throat.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is a bit slow, but you've found out a few things, like Tom not being a total douche, and Evan winning the play contest. I'm also almost done the blog where I post pictures of what they're wearing and character pictures, but I don't on giving you the link until next chapter, because there is something on there I don't want you to see until the next chapter. **

**xoxox Happy Readings**


	31. Bound In Chains Pt I

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

* * *

**I know! I know! I'm not going to give excuses, because I'm sure you don't care why I haven't updated, just as long as I updated! Trust me when I say, that I won't stop writing this story. I spent far too much time investing myself in it to just stop and leave you all hanging. **

**As for the other stories, I need to schedule myself times in when to update them. the OUAT one should be next :)**

**Also, your reviews are greatly appreciated and are simply amazing. I feel overwhelmed by your reactions to this story. I'm a very modest writer, and beat myself up over my writing constantly. I never think it's good enough for people to want to read. **

**RANDOM FACT:**

Evangeline keeps on dreaming about purple fog. The purple fog only appeared once before outside of her dreams.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE.**  
_Bound in Chains Pt I_

* * *

So, he actually came here himself. I was caught off guard by that itself, but even more so that Tom's mouth was slightly parted and his eyes seemed to roam.

I gave a glance over to Chloe and her date, and she seemed to notice the awkward out of character look that Riddle was giving me. With a tug on Baxter's arm, she left me and my _fiance _ - I'm never going to get used to that - alone.

Tom seemed to ease up a bit once we were left alone, and by ease up, I mean putting that rod back up his arse and clench his jaw like his teeth are glued together. That was Tom Riddle at ease.

"Evangeline," he finally said. His arm extended to me, and I took it. I was expecting him to give me a compliment, something that would make me flush, that the dress would make highlight. Instead he said, "Come along, we don't want to be late."

I inwardly sighed. I was going to have an apathetic date tonight like I did at the Winter Ball. Suddenly I felt like this dress, this hair, this jewelry, this _effort_ was pointless.

Due to the sheer amount of people that was attending this New Years party, it wasn't located in the dungeons, but the Great Hall. When we entered, the colours of black, gold, and whites glowed. It almost looked like the Hufflepuff Common room. But the streamers of '1944', and silent fireworks over head said other words.

There wasn't much of a dance floor, since this group of people weren't here to dance, but to converse in small chat, drink liquor, eat finger foods, share gossip, and judge each other's outfits. There was only a small area for people to slow dance, but at the moment it was empty of dancers, and had more people standing around and talking.

The tables were sparse too, since most people where standing, or sitting on the bar stools next to the long bar on the far side of the Great Hall.

Most of the guests were adults that I had no idea who they were. Some I knew from Slughorn's last party, others look like official Ministry workers, and then very few students.

"That there, is Eldritch Diggory, the Minister of Magic," I heard Tom say. I look up at him and then over to where his eyes were looking at.

"Your goal is to talk to him," I stated bluntly.

"Everyone wants to talk to him," then he said under his breath, "He is the most accomplished Minister in history of the United Kingdom. It would be difficult to catch his whole attention, especially somewhere like this."

"My, my! Is that Miss Bennett and Mr. Riddle, I see?"

Oh, we both knew that voice. Our heads turned in unison over to Professor Slughorn, who, judging by the blood shot eyes, and the drink in his hand, was already drunk as a skunk.

"My word, Miss Bennett, you look ravishing. I don't think I have ever seen a dress that radiant on a woman! Tom, doesn't she look ravishing?"

I bit my tongue, and gave a sideways look at Tom, who looked like he was trying to avoid looking at me.

"Yes...Yes, sir, she is," was his answer.

Slughorn didn't seem to notice the odd tone his prize pupil had, and raised his drink, sloshing it around as he continued to talk, "I must warn you, Riddle. There are some blokes here that may just want to steal her away from you."

Tom opened his mouth to say something, but the tanked professor suddenly bellowed, "WORPLE! LOOK AT THIS YOUNG LADY! ISN'T SHE RAVISHING?!"

"Oh, good Lord," I muttered and pinched my noes.

When Slughorn caught the attention Eldred Worple, he also caught the attention of the girl-hungry - quite literally - Sanguini, who was always at Worple's side. Tom's grip on my waist told me that he noticed the look of vampire blood-lust when his eyes casted over to me.

"Excuse us, Professor, the lady wishes to get something to eat,"

"What is that, my boy?" Slughorn twirled around to look at us, but by then, we were long gone.

"Why Slughorn keeps on inviting those two, I'll never know," I heard Tom mutter.

"I'm sure he is completely unaware of that vampire's intentions," I added just before Tom spotted someone.

"That man over there is Reginald Greengrass, Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry for Magic," Tom's eyes were over to a male with tanned hair that was slicked back, with dark green and white dress robes.

"Let me guess, get in with him, and you are closer to the Minister."

"You catch on rather nicely," I could have been imagining things, but I could have sworn that his hand that was on the small of my back slipped downward a little bit to catch my butt.

Before I knew it, he was pushing me towards him, and three other people that he was talking to.

"Mr. Greengrass, I presume?" Tom asked the tall dark-blonde.

Greengrass looked over and smiled, his uncanny large teeth taking up half his face as he did, "Ah, you must be Slughorn's pupil. Er, Tom, isn't it? Tom Tiddle?"

Oh, how I wanted to laugh and laugh, but I bit my tongue.

"Tom Riddle," He nearly bit back.

"Right, right! Pleasure to meet you," he reached out and shook Tom's hand, and then looked at me. "And you are...? Ah, you must be Lucretia Black, yes?"

I had to do everything in my power not to bite back as well, "No, sir, I'm Evageline Bennett..."

"Oh yes, yes! Oh, thank Merlin... Arcturus told me his daughter was to be here, said she will be the most marvelous girl of the evening, and should look out for her. Frankly, if she's anything like her father, I rather not meet her."

This time, I smiled, not only did he flat out told me I was the most beautiful woman in the room, but he was dissing Lucretia. "I've never met Arcturus Black, but if he _is _anything like his daughter, than I wouldn't want to meet him either."

At this, Reginald laughed, "Oh, Riddle, you've got yourself a charmer!"

It seemed we took to Greengrass's liking enough for us to join in the conversation. He introduced us to the three people that he was talking to before: His wife, Rita, Jeremiah Peasegood, an Obliviator at the Ministry, and Magnus Cresswell, who worked in Foreign Affairs.

"So, Evangeline, what do your parents do?" Asked Rita Greengrass.

"Uh, well, my father was a muggle, he ran out on my family years ago," I answered, only for Rita to add commentary.

"Typical man thing to do. Run out when the going gets tough," she huffed and took a drink from her martini, that needed to be refilled a third time.

I hesitated before I continued. "And my mother died several months ago."

There it was, that instant remorse you got from fake people. A hand to the center of the chest, the upturn eyebrows and the eyes of pity.

"Oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry," Mrs. Greengrass put a hand on my shoulder, but it didn't last there very long, as she quickly retreated it back when a server boy passed by with a tray of fully loaded Martinis.

It took us five whole minutes to get away from that group. The small talk was getting boring, and into subjects that went completely over our heads. Like:

"Did you see Melania Black? Her hair? My word!"

or

"Marcus Gamp, such a charmer, but those teeth! Did you know he was snogging the muggleborn girl in the lift at the Ministry? Yes, yes, Baefire Umbridge caught them. The little rat went straight to me, demanding them to be sacked. Personally, I think Umbridge wanted a piece of that muggleborn. Bit of a fettish he has..."

Or how about,

"Did you hear about Derwent Shimpling? I heard he ate Venomous Tentacula, turned completely purple! I'm telling you! Kegg saw him, himself! Blasted Shimpling. He's a right fool, he is. Riddle, don't you think that is foolish? What kind of _fool _would eat _Venomous Tentacula. _It has the word _venomous _in it! What a bloody fool. What a bloody fool, indeed."

After that, the world 'fool' kind of lost it's meaning.

We chatted with a few others, met up with Daniel Pocock and Irma Pince, and a few other members of the Slugclub. Thankfully, Lucretia was far too occupied by being glued at the hip of her mother and her father. Unwillingly, by the look of subtle discomfort.

Alas, avoiding Lucretia Black, her equally fowl father, and mother with the snake-shaped hair-do, wasn't on the list of things that will come to pass. The Blacks were with Minister Diggory, and it was about time that Tom Riddle talked to him finally. By now, he said, word about him would have reached the Minister's ears.

"How will we approach him," Tom thought. This was the first time I have ever heard him think out loud. Maybe, subconsciously, he was asking for my assistance.

I looked at the Minister, and watched his posture, the fake smile on his face, and the way he would rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. By his short answers and distant nods, I could tell he wasn't enjoying his conversation with the Blacks. I had no idea what they were talking about, but it was surely more boring than the endless stories of Gobstone matches we had to listen to when we were talking to Roland Kregg.

"Follow me," I said, and left his side, picking up my dress and walking over to the Minister. Tom was oblivious to most human emotion, even if the signs were written across their foreheads, it would go right passed him. In socializing, Tom desperately needed help.

"What are you doing-" Tom started, but stopped as soon as we got within earshot.

"Hello, Minister Eldritch Diggory?" I asked as I reached the group of four, ignoring the sharp looks I got from Mr. Black and his daughter when I interrupted their small talk. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"Actually, miss, I was just in the middle of -" Arcturus started, but was interrupted by the Minister, as expected.

"No, no, not at all. Just some chat amongst, er, colleagues," Eldritch looked rather relieved to see new faces, since he had to deal with three sour ones for Rowling knows how long.

I extended my hand, "I'm Evangeline Bennett, and this is my, uh-"

I was frozen. I had no idea what to call him in front of people. In front of Lucretia, the girl that grew stronger with every knew piece of gossip.

"Fiance," Tom extended his hand after the Minister took mine. "Riddle. Tom Riddle."

There was a lot of reactions in ten seconds.

Arcturus was still peeved at the interuption, but he seemed somewhat shocked when Tom riddle introduced himself. Lucretia's jaw went slack, and her eyes burned into us both like we were being stared at by the Eye of Sauron. Eldrick looked between delighted and surprised. As for Melania Black, well, I don't think she actually heard, or heard anything other than the radio signals she was getting in her hair. She had a zoned out kind of look, like Mr. Black had pulled out her brain before they left the house, and put in a potato in its place.

"Fiance?" Eldrick and... Lucretia said at the same time. When all heads turned to her, her lips snapped shut and she practically shrank back in her father's shadow.

The Minister looked back at us, "So young! So exciting! Congratulations, to the both of you. I do hope I'm invited to the wedding!"

Tom put on a phony smile, "Of course, sir, your invitation will be on the first owl."

If there was even going to _be_ a wedding.

"I certainly hope so. It would be an honour of mine to attend the wedding of Slughorn's greatest pupils?"

Wait, did he say _pupils? _As in two? Plural?

"He's told many a great things, and I've heard many things tonight. Horace has always had a way to spot the talented, the brave, and the intelligent. I've seen many of his prize students become great things after graduation."

"Yes, well, _my _Lucretia is also in Horace's club, aren't you, darling?"

"Yes, father."

"Yes, you've mentioned it before, Arcturus," You can tell the Minister was desperate to get rid of the unwanted company, as we had his full attention now. "Your parents must be so proud, Miss Bennett, to have a daughter as the first girl in the Slugclub, _and _the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"My-"

"Her mother is dead, and her father is a stupid muggle," Lucretia's venous tongue had all heads snap to her. Even her own mother took time out of her potato wonderland to give her a disapproving look.

"Lu-Lucretia!" Arcturus blabbered, knowing very well that the Minister's moral views of muggles and muggle borns were the complete opposite of theirs - which was why they didn't voice their opinion at all in front of them. Until now.

Tom grit his teeth, "Mr. Black, I would like to request you to remove your daughter from here. She has touched a very tender subject rather rudely. Her presence is _not _wanted."

There seemed to be an era of awkward and shock silence. Arcturus' mouth hung open like that creature thing from Amnesia, and Lucretia looked appalled. You could tell by the awkward vibe coming from the Minister, that he had no idea what to say here. Tom, by the sound of his tone and the vice in his eyes sounded like _he _was the one in charge.

And God knows what my face looked like when I heard that.

Arcturus, normally poise and classy, stumbled on his words, looked at his wife, and then at the Minister, and then avoided eye contact with Riddle.

"Y-yes...Of course," he turned to me and cleared his throat, "Terribly sorry, Miss Bennett, for my daughter's behaviour. Terribly, terribly sorry." He turned to Eldrick and shook his hand, "It was nice talking to you again, sir, perhaps another time I will finish my joke."

I wonder if he knew that _I _was the one that gave his precious daughter a shiny black eye. Would he apologize then? Something told me that as long as Tom was at my side, he would.

Once the Blacks had left, the air thinned out, and the three of us were less tense. The conversation changed to why I left Quidditch, to Tom's academic achievements. At some point in the conversation, Professor Slughorn's name was mentioned and as if his Sluggy senses were tingling, he appeared out of thin air.

"MISS BENNETT! THERE YOU ARE! I have been looking everywhere for you- OH, MISTER MINISTER DIGGER, SIR, HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU."

Earlier he smelt like sweet wine. Now, I wasn't so sure, but if I had to guess, he must have eaten something garlicky tonight.

"Evangeline, Evangeline," The Professor got uncomfortably close, where I could smell the garlic on his breath even more intensely. "I was talking to Professor Bassette. She was telling me that you won her little Play Writing Competition! Congratulations, by the way, it is a remarkably achievement, considering that woman is as picky as a pigeon."

I had no idea what the analogy meant.

"And then, and then, Professor Gray comes up and suggest that you should be casted for your OWN PLAY! Mister Minister Eldrick sir, did you know this little lassie here can sing? Lovely voice, this one."

Oh sweet Lord Jesus in Heaven, I had to hold my breath not to inhale that stench. I don't know how many Italians tell you otherwise, garlic and wine _do not mix. _

Slughorn turned back to me, "And well... I thought, perhaps you can sing tonight!"

"I, uh-"

"I would actually love it to hear you sing," The Minister added. "Personally, I've grown tired of this music."

I turned to Tom, who seemed to have no opinion on the subject, but I knew him well enough when he wanted to leave. I was stuck in a hard place. I never really liked singing to a huge audience, despite having done it at the Winter Ball, it was always something I did for fun or to release some stress, but I couldn't say no to the Minister. After all, we were trying to win his favour...

"Um, sure...I guess that will be okay."

"OH WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL!" The Professor raised his arms, splashing some red wine all over the floor, nearly hitting a woman with a sparkly white dress. "I will inform the band at once."

I looked up at Tom, who still had that impassive look, and my only response was to lift my shoulders in defeat, "We'll leave after this one song."

Before I knew it, Slughorn was on stage, announcing my debut.

I climbed on the stage, and gave a meek smile at Slughorn and the crowd when I went on.

I cleared my throat when I reached the ancient looking microphone, and then glanced back at the band. "This is a song I wrote recently... It's the first time anyone has heard it."

The band didn't begin to play, since they had no possible idea of the tune it would be, so I went a head and began to sing.

_"Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love. I've opened up, unsure I can trust / My heart and I were buried in dust / Free me, free us," _That was when a violin and piano began to play, slow and steady, but no haunting as the previous time I sang on stage before.

_"You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

_I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to..._

_Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall~"_ My voice stretched long and loud as I sang that word.

_"I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you."_

My voice turned soft as i finished the song, and opened my eyes I didn't realize I closed. And when I did, I was met by applause, but they were deaf to my ears when my eyes landed on the man in the black suit and hair, the eyes of ice, and the skin of ivory.

I had liked to think that I knew most of Tom's subtle facial expressions to know what he's some-what thinking, but that look he had when he was looking up at me on the stage was the most impossible thing to read.

* * *

**I'm rather proud of this chapter for some reason. It turned out the way I pictured in my head. **

**DISLCAIMER: Song is by Christina Aguilera in Burlesque. In fact, Evan's whole look is by this scene that the song was played in. **

**I made a tumblr to check out images and clothes and the video of that song. I also updated face claims to characters, and all is tagged, but I haven't linked them yet, but the tags are exposed so you just click on them at the bottom of the post (the hastags underneath the description for those of you that are not familiar with tumblr)**

**the url is evangelinebennett dot tumblr dot com, and the password to get in is bennett. So it's not a followable blog. **

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Now I should go to sleep because it's 3 am! Happy Readings xoxox**


	32. Bound in Chains Pt II

**SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW**

* * *

**I know, I know, it's been a while. To be fair, I haven't been up for anything at all the last few months up until recently. Long story short, I had to put down my dog of 13 and half years on Saturday, and my grieving pattern has always been productivity, anything that keeps me busy, because the moment I'm idle I will start to cry. Which is why I'm going to hate trying to sleep for the next few months. Anyway, I haven't been responding to most of your reviews lately, so I'll pick a few from the last chapter hmm?**

**Oh, wait, all your reviews are about asking me to update, woops, lmao. Well, like I said, I won't quit this story until it's done. I've done the math, and it's actually longer than some of the HP books, which means I've actually managed to write an actual novel. The down part is? It's a fanfiction, I can't get it published, LOL. And it's not 100% AU to change the characters to make it seem original like 50 shades of grey, which if you didn't know WAS a Fanfiction (A twilight one, go figure). **

**Also, those who like to skip parts just because it doesn't have Evan or Tom in it, should stop, because you are missing out on a lot of plot developments and foreshadowing and things you should be aware of. Like the first part of this chapter is in Iris' point of view and it gives a sneak peak to what's going to happen in the third sequel. **

**RANDOM FACT:**

Yew is what Tom's wand is made out of, and that's the tree that Evangeline keeps dreaming about.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO.**  
_Bound in Chains Pt II_

* * *

It was hard to get any sleep when you could hear music from the Great Hall and the common room, and really everywhere else. Those who were not invited to Slughorn's party, and were stuck at the school had New Years parties in their Common rooms, though the older years would go into Hogsmeade at the Hog's Head.

Iris never liked New Years, she felt it pointless to celebrate a day that is exactly the same as the day before or after. She gained nothing, but a raging hang over the next day. So, it was hard to go to sleep when the Slytherin Common Room had enough noise to wake a Snorlax. She could only imagine the party in the Gryffindor or Hufflepuff common room, surely it would be louder.

One thing about nights like this, was that you could walk around late after curfew. All professors were at Slughorn's party, and all prefects and Heads were either at that same party, at home, or perhaps in their respected dorms, celebrating New Years with their fellow housemates. That meant that the quietest place in the entire castle were the corridors, and Iris hoped that a long walk would help her become tired enough to even fall asleep during the loudest of noises.

Besides, walking through Hogwarts was a dream come true, no matter how tiring it was on her ankles and souls of her feet, or how quickly she got lost. At the moment, Iris didn't know where on earth she was heading towards, since she had been looking down at her feet, and up at the sleeping or very much awake portraits. Some told her off, some were drunk, some completely ignored her. One was making farting noises and blaming it on a fat woman in a pink puffy dress who was sleeping like a baby.

Before she knew it, she ended up at the end of the hall where there was a door that was a bit ajar. It was the divinations tower and there was a dim foggy purple light emitting from up the tower. Wrinkling her brow, the blonde Slytherin pushed open the door and looked up the long spiral stairs that lead to the top of the tower. It was fate that brought her to this spot. The farther up the stairs the fog seemed brighter and thicker.

Her curious, rebellious, and adventurous side was dominate. Anything strange, pretty, or cool Iris immediately wanted to examine, touch, or take. Climbing up the stairs as silently as she could, she noticed the air become moist the farther up she went. Finally reaching the open door to the class room, it was nearly impossible to see through the purple mist, save for one thing.

On a draped table was a wide black bowl that was about the same radius as the table. The fog seemed to be coming from it, like a cauldron but far too flat for that. She approached it, coughing and waving the mist and smoke out of her face until she came upon her reflection in the inky water in the bowl. It appeared black, but by dipping her hand inside she found it was clearly just plain water; it just appeared black due to the bowl itself.

The bowl reflected the purple around the room, so she swatted away the fog once again and looked down, facing herself completely in front of the bowl. Suddenly, like a cold wind, the purple fog was blasted out of the way and replaced by a calming teal one that came from the strange bowl. Iris was about to look around, to see if anyone was the cause of this, but what appeared in the bowl of water made her stand still.

Replacing her reflection was the image of her sister, only with longer hair and slightly different features. _This has to be a pensieve, _Iris concluded. But who would want to look into her sister's memories? The question was burning into her mind, and the only conclusion was that perhaps it was the person that caused all this mess, say her father, or someone on this side of the universe.

Why they wanted to see this memory was beyond her, but the only way to figure it out was by dipping her face into it. Iris ducked her head in, touching the cool water with her nose, and submerged her face in.

Now, Iris is fairly certain she knows much about her sister's past, being the second oldest, she was there for most of it. So what she saw in front of her was clearly not something she remembered. In fact, she never seen Evan in those clothes, or with that hairstyle. Or looked like that overall.

_Evan was standing outside of an old Tudor styled home. Around it was a thick forest and the sky was navy and black, dotted with little stars and the comforting light of the crescent moon. She was wearing all black, from her pants, to her shoes, to her high-neck top, to her trench coat. Her hair though, was long, longer than it had ever been in her life time. Tightened in a pony tail with her bangs pulled back. She was also holding a wand, a wand that looked nothing like the one she originally gotten when she visited Olivander's with her siblings many years ago. _

_Evangeline was clearly alert, head darting at every noise, and her back and shoulders rigid straight. Like she knew it was coming, a flurry of black smoke formed a man behind her, a man in a black cloak, who's face was lit by the moon. Completely white, red-eyed, and old, but still handsome in an undead sort of way. _

_"I knew you would be here," said the slithery high pitched voice of the cloaked man. _

_Evan turned around and faced him, her alertness never faltering. "I know what you are coming for, Tom-"_

_The man hissed, "Do not call me that filthy name, Evangeline..."_

_"I haven't gone by that name for a long time," she said._

_"Ah, yes...You go by a different name," he examined her for a second before floating towards her. She did not flinch. "You know where I am heading to... What do you plan on doing? Stopping me?"_

_She hesitated, "I can try."_

_"There was a time you would do anything for me, a time when we were... one, don't you remember?" _

_She looked at him oddly, not sure on what he meant. _

_He smiled wickedly at her, "You seem confused, and I know why that is. I know your secret - I can see you."_

_Evan's mouth opened, her arm raised and the wand ready, but he was far too fast. _

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

With a sharp inhale, Iris pulled herself from the bowl. No, this was not pensieve at all... Pensieves show you the past, and this...this showed the future.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, about forty minutes until the clock struck 12. Everyone was already buzzed off of alcohol, and there were more drunken smiles than polite ones. I could tell, by the rigid posture of my date, that he would have nothing more, but to get out of there as soon as possible, even if they missed the count down. However, since we held all the attention of the Minister, it was difficult to excuse himself without looking like a twat.

Girlfriend to the rescue.

I faked signs of pain, like back stretching, and pacing back and forth on my feet from the soreness of my feet - that part was true - until the Minister took notice.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Oh, sorry, Minister. Just my body has grown tired from dancing and standing all night," I smiled reassuringly, but made a point to look like I was leaning against Tom, who was looking at me.

"If you are feeling sore, why not take a break? Go sit down, or lay in your dorm," he suggested.

"I will escort you to your dorm, Evangeline," Tom said at once, finally realizing what I was trying to do.

"Oh, alright," I agreed, playing the role of fragile girlfriend, "I hope I don't miss too much."

"Oh, you won't be missing much, I assure you. Just a bunch of drunkards dancing and counting down... Nothing unlike the last year, and the year before. You get your rest dear. Take care of that one, would you, Riddle? She's a special one she is."

"I always do. Thank you for your time, Minister, it was a pleasure meeting you at last," Tom said courteously, taking my arm and putting it under his at his elbow.

"The pleasure was all mine, I hope to see the two of you again some day."

When we left the hall, I could feel the tenseness in Tom's hand loosen, as the guests began to thin out the farther we put the party behind us. I was expecting Tom to lead me up to the stairway and drop me off at the Gryffindor Common room, however this time he was leading me towards the dungeons.

What ever he wanted, I have to assume it was important, since I thought that he wanted to be by himself after all that socializing. God knows I do.

We entered the dungeons in silence, climbing down the stairs and twisting around bends until we came face to face with the solid wall that was the Slytherin entrance. He didn't bother asking me to cover my years when he uttered the password. The wall slid over, and the two of us were met by a blaring of noises, and the image of two dozen or so Slytherins bump'n grinding. Well, it was the 40s, their version of bump'n and grinding.

"Ugh," I could faintly hear Tom as he slid the wall back closed.

I looked up at him, "We could go to my dorm?" I suggested, but I knew the answer. Gryffindor Common room would be 10 times worse, I mean, I bet 10 gallons that they actually got a Griffin in there to put the Griffin in Gryffindor Party.

"No... We need a place of complete privacy and quiet..."

I knitted my eyebrows and turned slightly to get a better look at him, "Why?"

He didn't say anything, but hesitated, and turned his head to me, and he didn't even have make any express for me to catch his meaning. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline, and my mouth hung open slightly, "Oh."

"If you have _any _suggestions, besides a broom cupboard, please share," he said as he looked at my taken-by-surprise expression.

I had said the first thing that popped into my head. Of course, I wasn't thinking _logically_ and what suggesting this place could cause. My loins were all happy dancing in my panties at finally getting some love, from something other than my fingers.

"The Room of Requirement," I blurted.

He blinked, and tilted his head very slightly to the side, "You know the location of the Room of Requirement?"

I bit my lip and forced myself to nod, "I found it earlier this semester... It's on the seventh floor corridor."

Another surprising moment after that, instead of asking how I found it, he turned sharply around and lead us out of the dungeon without so much as a, "Show me."

While walking fast out of the dungeons, and to the grand staircase, I noticed something interesting. The awkward way Tom had been walking... It reminded me much of that time after we came out of the broom cupboard after class. Then, it occurred to me - I have no idea why I didn't thought this before - that, that was Tom's _erection of shame _walk. I couldn't help but grin as he pulled me up to the seventh floor.

The way he rushed us was so unlike him, that if I hadn't spent the entire night with him, I would have thought it was another polyjuice potion prank. But no, here was Tom Riddle, future Dark Lord, dreams of genocide, known asexual and emotionless wizard, rushing to room so he could pull down his pants and rock out with his cock out.

"It's right here," I said before he could run passed the tapestry that land marked the room. "We walk passed this wall, three times, and think hard on what we need."

Again, no questions on why, or how I knew this knowledge. Instead, he marched across the blank wall with me hooked on his arm, and back, until the familiar door appeared. There was no hesitation when the door appeared, except this time I pulled that door open and practically flung Tom inside and shut the door behind us.

We hardly had a moment to check the room. All I really saw was the green silk sheets of the four-poster bed, and Tudor-esque feel to the room. Riddle had his hands on my hips and pinned me against the door once it was closed, and looked down at me, forcing me to crane my neck against the door. His nose was on mine and his breath washed over my face.

"How did you find this place?"

"Do you really want to talk about that now?" I said, my breath and voice heavy.

He hesitated, penetrating my eyes with his as if trying to read my thoughts. "What are you refraining from telling me, Miss Bennett?"

That I'm from a different world, a different time, and that I know what is going to happen to you, as well as hundreds of other people. But instead I wanted to say the other part; the part that was also the truth.

"That," I sighed, licking my lips that have become dry. "That... " I bit my lip, not being able to force myself to say it. I was self-conscious of what he would do or say. He certainly wouldn't say the same thing back, and even if I didn't mind that he didn't say it back, would he think any less of me? He would, that is for sure... He would see it as a weakness, and that he has truly got me around his finger. In a way I am trapped around his finger, but not entirely. I have some wiggle room in that grip of his. "Happy birthday, Tom."

He continued to assess me with his piercing eyes, and I tried my hardest to keep the eye contact with him, so much that I could feel the stinging of tears at the corner of my eyes. I opened my mouth, expecting that he wanted to hear more, but instead of word vomit, Tom had his mouth over mine.

* * *

**AFTER THIS POINT, THERE WILL BE SEXUAL EXPLICIT SCENES. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT, YOU CAN SKIP A HEAD TOWARDS WHERE EVANGELINE MOANS HIS NAME, BECAUSE IT'S A DEVELOPMENTAL MOMENT IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP THAT IM SURE YOU'D LIKE TO READ.**

* * *

There were mountains of passion behind this kiss, I could feel the urgency not only in his exploring tongue, but the growing muscle that pressed against my thigh. My fingers found themselves making a bird's nest out of the back of his head, gripping at the roots for dear life. His own hands, though originally were placed on my hips, were now curled in a death grip at my thighs. I briefly thought of how horrid my dress will get, especially at the urgency of how Tom was pulling the skirt of my dress.

I began to push him back, but kept my lips locked with his, and he let me until the back of his knees hit the corner of the bed. With great effort, I pulled away from his lips, and whispered, "Laid down."

His eyes were foggy, and this is the most vulnerable I've ever seen him. Of course, he didn't obey me, because Tom Riddle never obeyed anyone else but himself. Instead of laying down he sat down, keeping his eyes on me while his finger tips very gently trailed down my sides. I bit my lip and reached behind me, taking the small zipper in my sweaty trembling hands and pulling it down my back. About half way down the top of my dress already loosened, and let my black strapless bra peak out. Eventually when the zipper ended, Tom was already moving the straps of my dress down my arms until the dress was bunched up around my waist.

Instead of tearing off the skirt, he leaned in and trailed kisses on my stomach while gripping my behind. I arched into his kisses and sighed heavenly. It was weird, having Tom Riddle kiss my stomach. It felt sweet, but just knowing who he was, and what he was going to do, it also felt sinful. I also kind of felt like a snake head was going burst out of his mouth and take a bite out of my stomach.

I couldn't take the teasing anymore, that without thinking I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him back. He had a look of annoyance in his face and he made a slight snarl, but I couldn't blame him, since I just took control of a situation that he wanted to be the boss of. I leaned in and pressed my lips on his, slowly crawling on top top of him and pushing him down.

"Just relax," I whisper once he's flat on his black. My lips trailed down his neck to his collarbone, then I began to unbutton his shirt one by one. By the time I got to the last button, his entire chest was exposed and my lips were under his belly button.

I was on my knees and between his legs, I could feel how hard he is through the fabric of his trousers since it was pressed against my exposed torso. I don't think I could tease Tom for long before he looses his cool, so I unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled them down to his ankles. Underneath he was wearing black briefs that were clearly tented. My stomach was tied in knots of excitement and anticipation, because before me was Lord Voldemort's manhood, and it was at this glorifying state because of _me. [ insert tumblr happy gif here ] _

Doing this slowly was no an option, not for Tom, and not for me. I had to pull down his briefs to where his pants were on the floor so I can see all of him. What he had didn't disappoint; he wasn't a average size, but he certainly didn't have a monstrous size either, from what you've read on many fanfictions. It had to be at least eight, eight and half long, and very _thick. _I was amazed at how he kept _this _basilisk in his trousers without anyone noticing what he carried around with him.

It didn't take long for my lips to be wrapped around him, one hand holding onto the muscle and the other massaging the scrotum underneath. As soon as I even touched him with my tongue, I felt him tense, but he made no sound. I couldn't see him from this angle, but I like to think that he was biting his lip to keep himself quiet, and rolling his head back.

I pulled myself up after a couple of minutes, his member now slick with my salvia and his pre ejaculation, which I still could taste on my tongue. He was high now, pointing proudly up to his belly button. When I stopped, Tom looked down at me with hazy eyes, his chest rising and falling and his lips parted. All I could do was smirk.

I suppose that was what made him shoot up from the bed, grab me and toss me in his place. It all happened so fast that I didn't even register that he had pulled his dress shirt and robe clean off, and was wrenching my dress past my hips, and then flung the beautiful green fabric away.

He was on top of me, his eyes fierce with a hunger I've seen before the day in the Chamber. Hunger and power, and I was the subject to it. I was vulnerable to what ever he was planning, and all I could think about was how much I wanted him to do what ever he was thinking. A million basilisk and Chamber of Secret innuendos were piling in a heap in my mind.

Tom positioned himself between my legs, grabbing under my knee and pulling my body closer. I lifted my arms to take him down to my level, to hold him and whisper his name and flatteries in his ear. But no, this was Tom Riddle I was with, he didn't know how to be intimate, he only knew the hunger, the lust, the sin.

With dark blue eyes piercing mine like spears, his began to bite his lip in that cute hungry way guys do when they're horny. Then when he dug his fingers into my thighs, Lord Voldemort slammed his length directly inside of me without warning or ease.

My head rolled back as did my eyes rolled back into my skull, and my fingers curled through the sheets and dug into my palm. My other hand had dug so deep into his hair that I was clawing at his scalp. Every movement he made was just like the initial entrance. It was hard, rough, and ruthless. He never gave me a moment to adjust to his size, so he nailed at my cervix with no mercy, and that's what made it so painful. There was likely blood leaking onto the sheets and it wasn't from my hymen, since that had broken a long time ago. He was going that hard, and that deep.

I didn't see the fierceness of his face, because my eyes were closed, trying to bare with the pace and force. Though his girth wasn't the size of a elephant's trunk, it was big enough to hurt, but not monstrous, so I adjusted to him eventually, and I felt my walls began to melt around his shape making his movements bearable before it was mind-blowing amazing.

* * *

**"T-Tom," I moaned into his ear while my hands cupped his cheeks. **

He growled in annoyance, "That is not my name." The venom in his words were alarming, but I didn't pay much attention to it. How could you when your insides were being stretched and probed. I opened my eyes when I felt him pause in rhythm, and he was looking straight at me. He didn't look like the animal he did a few minutes ago, but that didn't deny his look of ferocity and power. "Say it. Say the name I should be called as."

I knew what he wanted me to say, he wanted me to say 'My Lord' or 'Voldemort', but nothing will kill a mood better than picturing a bald noseless man with red eyes barrelling into you. I didn't want to say it, maybe because I knew I'd be facing a moment in the story's history that I didn't want to face now that I was apart of it. The Tom Riddle I met on the train when I first arrived was nearly gone. Voldemort was nearly complete, all he needed to do was split his soul. Which was soon.

Instead of saying what he wanted me to say, I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, trying to search for that human sliver of himself in his eyes and then brought his forehead down to mine so our noses were touching.

"My love," I whispered, and I felt his breathing cease and his eyelashes brush over mine as his eyes widened to stare into mine. "That's what I should be calling you."

* * *

**Oooh, Lookit, I should have probably mentioned in the Author's Note in the beginning there was going to be some rolling of the hay in this chapter. Well, I put a warning anyways for those of you that want none of that. Be thankful that I do that, because most authors do not. I had to rewrite that scene like 4 times because I wasn't satisfied with it. On the one hand, I wanted it sweet, on the other, I wanted it dirty and nasty, and on my third ghost hand, I wanted it to be incredibly awkward like most sex is the first time around. But I decided to make it a lil of all. I ended up with some heavy fluff at the end that I forced myself to write. I hate fluff. **

**ANYWAY, so I'm having a poll, it's on the story's tumblr. If you don't know what the url is, it was mentioned in the previous chapter. it is evangelinebennett dot tumblr dot com, and to get in, just type in BENNETT. It's not followable blog, but I think you can send me asks and if it doesn't spoil the stories, I'll be able to answer them. I also updated some of the faces I used (I changed the faceclaim for Hector to William Mosely) and updated the tags, so check that out. I'll be submitting faces and pictures every once in a while of different characters. **

**So the poll is which actress/model to play Evangeline. I've never been fully satisfied so, I decided to see who you think should play her. The choices are listed on the first post of the blog, but if for some reason you cannot get on the blog these are the choices:**

**- The original face (CaityO from Model Mayhem)**

**- Evan Rachel Wood (with short hair)**

**- Emily Browning (With short hair)**

**- Jena Malone (with 20s bob)**

**- Carey Mulligan, who I've been leaning towards. **

**So, please tell me by ask, or by a review of who you think should play Evan. And I'll take in consideration the majority vote and get back to you when I've decided. **

**Happy readings **

**xoxox,**

**qtj. **


	33. Seeing Red

_**SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW**_

* * *

**Hey guys! I bet you thought you'd never see me again, at least for another six months. But, lately I've been in the mood to write, and until I get that true original story novel idea, Fanfics are the next best thing to help that muse monkey. So, this may sound like a filler episode, but it leads to something rather significant in the next chapter. Plus, it's pretty funny, if I do say so myself... Evan is acting more like her self in this chapter, is what I mean. **

**In other news, I've added more pictures of characters in the story's blog. Check the previous chapter for the url and how to access it. More will be added after the 34th chapter, because that's when I list the casting calls for the play. **

**MORE NEWS, I've decided that my headcanon face claim for Evan will be Carey Mulligan, when her hair is brown, of course. I was really on the fence, but after watching her in Great Gatsby, I fell in love with her. She may look delicate and 'innocent' but she could also pass for a character like Evan. However, this doesn't limit your imagination - You can picture Evan as whoever you wish, but I will be using Carey's picture in future banners. **

**For some of you who asked questions about certain things in previous chapters, I replied to you, it should be in your inbox. :)**

**RANDOM FACT:**

Kathleen Vandal is Harry Potter's grandaunt on his father's side. This is why she has the invisiblity cloak.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE.**  
_Seeing Red_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since New Years. Things were left in relatively normal events as far as a new semester goes. I had my new schedule and new courses, which were a bit more interesting this year around. Then again, I always found the second semester far more interesting than the first, well, course wise.

Word got around that I won the little play competition, and I've been keeping myself busy with Professor Bassette after classes, editing my script, and making extra copies. We were planning to make auditions for it by the end of this week, and rehearsals would start in February. School was wrapping up, and Bassette was a fast pace woman, so this play had to happen before May.

It was a rather busy month so far, as you can see. Tomorrow was the next Duelling competition, and the halls were a dangerous area, because all the students were getting into the spirit of the sport. Even first years were shooting silly hexes at each other in the halls. Many got detentions, and others were sent to the Hospital Wing for missing bones, bulging eyeballs, and uncontrollable laughter. Tom was also just as busy, probably sacrificing a chicken or finding unique ways and places to slither into my Chamber of Secrets, if you get my drift.

But in all honesty, I've saw little of him after New Years. I suspected that he was more nosing into a book of spells to help with the duels, or he's reading the illustrated, animated book of the Kamasutra, hint hint, nudge nudge.

It was about 10 at night, and I was stuck in Professor Bassette's class room with her, writing down the script for who ever gets to play Catherine Zeta-Jones' character, Velma Kelly, which happened to be my favourite character in the movie. I have high expectations for her as well, and had begged the Professor that my word is law when it came to casting Velma Kelly.

The room was quiet except for the scratching of parchment between the both of us. I don't know how long we've been writing in quiet, I didn't even notice the time when I came in to start, but it felt like 10 hours. I was so concentrated that when a loud voice came from the speakers I nearly spilt ink all over my parchment.

"Would all students please make their way to their dormitories immediately, and professors please make haste for the first floor corridor in front of the girls' lavatory," said the very stern voice of Albus Dumbledore.

When it finally registered what happened, I froze and my face felt hot and cold at the same time. My quill froze above the paper, dripping ink blots onto the last word.

"What in Merlin's beard is this all about?" Bassette huffed and stood up. "You may collect your things, then, Bennett, finish in your dorms and bring it in class after the Duelling Competition."

After I finally swallowed the bile in my throat, I nodded and quickly began to clear up, "Yes, Professor." I did it so quickly that I stumbled with my ink bottle and got ink all over my fingers, but I didn't paid much mind. I was out that door as quickly as possible without looking suspicious.

The first thing I wanted to do was to find Basil, Iris and Hector, but I also wanted to go to the first floor lavatory. Only the halls were crowded with people as they rushed to their house common rooms, the lot of the whispering about what happened. There was no way I could go against the wave of Gryffindors heading my way without being noticed, especially since the first face I saw was Heidi Abbott's, who would always find my every move suspicious. Instead, I forced myself to go with the crowd until we got to the Gryffindor tower.

I immediately find Chloe and Kay in the common room. They were talking, whispering, and didn't stop until I was at their side. "What's going on?"

"Someone got attacked," Chloe said immediately.

"They didn't get attacked, they were duelling, that's what I heard," Kay cut in.

"We don't know that," The Prefect interjected, and the two began to continue the argument that I had interrupted.

"For the sake of Merlin's saggy left nut, what happened?" I was getting impatient.

"A third year Hufflepuff was found in a puddle of water in the first floor corridor," Chloe said, "Petrified. Some are saying that he was attacked by an older student, probably a Slytherin, because he was a Muggleborn. Others say that it was a practice duel gone wrong."

"A Hufflepuff?" I said after that all sunk in, "Not a Ravenclaw?"

"Uhm, nope, why?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, I just thought I heard someone say a Ravenclaw was involved. I thought it was my brother." Smooth.

"Well, a Ravenclaw could be. That might be who he was duelling with," Kay suggested, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"There was only one! One student! We don't know if he was duelling anyone!"

"The kid probably ran off!"

"Say, Kay," Hehe, rhyming, "Where is your old cloak?"

Kay paused and looked at me straight in the eye with a rock hard suspicious face, it was like looking into the face of my mother. "Why? What are you going to do? You're not going to spy on the Professors are you?"

And I replied with the most serious of faces, "No, I just really want some cock right now, and I was on my way to fill my hole with one when I was interrupted by a parade of students going into their dorms."

"Oh, Merlin," She made such a disgusted look and threw her thumb up the stairs, "It's in a black box at the bottom of my trunk. Next time spare me the details. Good Gandalf."

I paused to look at her when she said Gandalf, and then ran up the girls dorm room and swan dived into her trunk where I dug for the box. I ripped the cloak out of the box and slammed the trunk shut before I covered myself up and ran back down the stairs. It was difficult to manoeuvre around the crowds of people. Only some, like the younger students, went up to their dorms. Mostly everyone was standing around talking, play gobstones, or Wizard's Chess.

"Where's, Bennett?" I heard someone say, likely Heidi. At that very moment, I bumped into a side table.

"She's around," Kay answered in that all-knowing voice.

The halls were empty by now. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were already in the basement and dungeons, heading towards their dorms, and Ravenclaws were in another side of the castle in their tower. Not that anyone noticed me as I climbed the stairs towards the fifth floor to the Hospital tower where the Prefects Bathroom was.

I had, since the discovery of the Chamber kept tabs on the password of the Prefect's Bathroom. If Tom didn't share it, then I would bribe another prefect until they did. I couldn't risk going into the 1st floor lavatory if the professors were still there. They might see the door open or hear the entrance being opened.

When I got in, it was thankfully vacant. I locked the door and waited at the secret entrance. I wasn't going to risk going in, if it was possible to get in through that Basilisk could be down there, and Tom could have long left. Instead, I decided to wait to see if he was still down there, then he would have to come out of this exit sooner or later.

I placed the cloak in the corner of the room, and muttered "Stay" to it, as if I placed it on a magical walking chair. Then I sat in front of the secret exit, wondering when he would come out. Ten minutes passed, and I paced up and down, played "What does that look like?" with the popcorn ceiling. Then I would stand in front of the mirror with the cloak on, and be a floating head, or a leg. Then I felt adventurous and did the floating boob. I was pretty amused, so much so that I almost didn't hear the sound of the exit opening.

I flung the cloak back into the corner and ran to where Tom was stepping out of. He paused upon seeing me, his brows knitting for a moment before stepping before me. Hah, he speechless that I knew he set the Basilisk free.

"Evang-"

"You let the basilisk out, didn't you?" I put my hands on my hips and was about to give him the scolding mother lecture.

"Not here-"

"It petrified a student, I hope you realize," I went on, but before I could finish he cut me off.

"Your breasts, Evangeline, they're exposed."

I paused with my mouth opened as if in mid sentence. I looked down and indeed, my chest was exposed. I was too busy playing floating boob that I forgot to cover myself up when he came in. I decided to play it off as if I was supposed to be exposed.

Pulling my robe over my chest I crossed my arms and pursed my lips, "Well, you were taking too long so I was about to take a bath."

Tom tilted his head to the side and smirked before he gave me a response, "Do you need help?"

He seemed happy. And Cheeky. I wasn't sure what I felt about that. Especially since he probably got his jollies at the idea of injuring a muggleborn child. I stood there staring at him, opening my mouth to say a haughty 'no', but it came out in gibberish.

He laughed, to my horror, and then took my wrists and gently pulled my hands away from my chest to put them down to my sides. His fingers trailed down between my breasts, which erupted in goosebumps from his cold touch. Among other things, but let me spare you the details.

"I'll take that as a yes," he purred before reaching into his pocket and pulled out his wand (not that wand, his actual wand) and aimed for the faucets. The non verbal spell hit them and they came alive, pouring water of rainbow colours into the giant tub.

Who would have thought that sex would make Tom Riddle a little more chipper? I did. I've always did. I've written fan fictions about it. Detailed ones. Involving Abraxas wearing a leash and a dog collar.

But I digress.

Time skip, to tomorrow. While breakfast wasn't mandatory, the announcement at 7 in the morning made it so. Apparently there was something that the Headmaster wanted to say. It probably had something to do with the accident that happened last night.

I left the Common Room with a little skip in my step, and I'm sure you know why that was. Even Kay pointed out that I was happy, but she stopped herself asking why that was when I returned her Cloak, and immediately remembered.

"Ew," she picked up the magical clothing as if it was a cloth of sin, and put it in her trunk right after.

When we reached the Great Hall, it was crowded with all the students and staff. I joined the Gryffindor table, because I couldn't even spot Tom in the crowd of Slytherins trying to wedge into the table.

"Bennett!" Someone shouted and I spun around and got a face full of Heidi. Who was smiling. It unnerved me more than Tom's smile.

"What?"

"I heard you won the play competition, congratulations," she said in an unusually peppy voice.

"Uh, thanks?"

"And I heard you'll be helping with casting the members," she gave me an expected look and I rolled my eyes.

"And you want me to favour you?"

"I want you to give me the lead," she said flatly, her face immediately falling back to that haughtiness I was used to seeing her have. "We have a common enemy. Lucretia. She always gets the lead in the play, and I'm always her understudy, and then some background secondary character."

"Abbott, I will choose who ever plays the part correctly," I said, about to turn away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Listen, Bennett. This is my last year, and I want to be the star of the show. You're already hogging up all the lime light in this place-"

I stopped her there by wrenching her arm off of my elbow, "and it's going to continue to stay that way. Have a good day." And before she could throw a tantrum, I turned on my heel and marched over to where the rest of the gang was.

By the time I could make a mountain of a breakfast sandwich, Dippet had cleared his throat and began to tell the students to simmer down. I was far too busy trying to get the whole sandwich into my mouth to talk, but my ears were open.

"As many of you have heard, a student became gravely injured last night, roughly at 9 pm. Because of this, the Ministry of Magic, and the complaints of many parents, had to force us to cancel the Duelling Competition," Dippet said gravely.

He was erupted by an uproar. I was silently thanking Zeus and his many children and maybe Jesus, that this happened. With Tom releasing his Basilisk (both the literal and the one in his pants), and the play, as well as school work, I don't think I could keep up with all the extra stuff.

"I am deeply sorry for the cancelation of the event, but we find that it is safer for the younger students of Hogwarts. With that being said, there is a new rule for Hogwarts, and that is no duelling is allowed in the halls of the school without Professor supervision. Also, Professor Bassette would like to remind everyone that auditions for the new musical, that was written by Gryffindor's very own Evangeline Bennett," at that moment, the whole table began to cheer. Well mostly the group of friends, Birch even more so. It was like he was cheering on an American Football game. "Will be held on Friday of this week."

Dippet had ended his announcement, letting everyone back to their breakfasts. There was no details of what happened to this student, but I suspected that he was petrified, other wise he would be dead, or poisoned by the basilisk fangs and then be dead.

"See, I told you it was a duel gone wrong," Kay stated triumphantly to Chloe.

"Then why was there water there?" Chloe crossed her arms. "The Professors are hiding something."

"If they were hiding something, they wouldn't have cancelled the Duelling Competition," Prewett butt in, breaking a biscuit as he went on. "And I knew the student who was found. Howard Kirkson, he only knew one charm, and it was the Water-Making charm. He always used it, and it was real annoying. Everywhere he went, a river followed."

"So maybe he just slipped in his own puddle and knocked himself out," Weasley suggested shrugging his shoulders. "No need to cancel the competition for an accident."

"He didn't," Chloe leaned in and whispered, "He was petrified when they found him. It was no body-binding curse either. That's why I don't think it's an accident. They have to cook up some mandrakes just to cure him."

"When is that going to happen?" I asked, because I knew when that potion was ready, they would question the student on what happened. And if he said a giant ugly snake, then the school would be shut down as fast as you can say 'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'

Chloe shrugged, "They didn't keep him in the infirmary for long. They moved him to St. Mungo's, as so his muggle parents could visit him. They need to grow the mandrakes there, so it won't be for another few months."

"We gotta wait a half a year to find out what happened to this bloke?" Weasley huffed and shoved a sausage in his mouth. "Bullocks."

"How is it you know all of this, Thomas?" Prewett asked suspiciously.

"I am a prefect, I know a lot of things," she crossed her arms.

"So am I, and I haven't heard-"

"Well, if you did you job instead of snogging with Chelsea Brower past curfew in the broom cupboard, you may have heard something."

"Oooh! Snap!" I dropped my food and looked at Fredrick. It was so unlike him.

"How do you know that?" Prewett seethed, leaning on his chair and glaring at the other Prefect.

"I was doing my rounds, and I heard you moaning away, and her calling your name, 'Fred, you're such a good kisser. Fred, does the carpet match the drapes?"

"Oh my God!" I screamed in delight, while others erupted in laughter.

"Prewett, you dog," Weasley slapped his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up, Septimus, I saw you snogging Cedrella in the fourth floor corridor after break. Your hands were in very inappropriate positions-"

"No. Fucking. Way," I gripped the edge of my table and looked at a red-faced Weasley. "Is this true?"

He ignored me, "Oi, don't pull me under the bus with you, mate, just because you were out necking when you should have been doing your duties, don't mean you you gotta bring me in that grave you dug yourself in."

"Oh, it's a good year indeed," I sighed, and let the argument carry on as I picked up my things and got ready for my first class. On my way out, I couldn't help but laugh, "Everyone's getting laid. It's like Degrassi."

And I bet Heidi is had been knocked up since September, and will be shooting out a baby by June. Too bad they didn't have Teen Mom in this decade, because that would make one hell of an episode.

Apparition was one of the most interesting classes of tuesdays and thursday. Not just because I got to see people become floating limbs, but because the Professor, Franklyn Russo, was a pervert. Don't get me wrong, he was a handsome bloke, had a silver fox thing about him, and if I wasn't _engaged_ to a maniac, I wouldn't mind taking him onto his sexual advances. If there were any, to me that is.

Now, since I wasn't around during my sixth year, because I didn't have a sixth year, I was stuck with the younger generation of students to learn Apparition. I was blessed with the company Heidi's brother Harvey, Prunella, Gregory Grudgeon, and the Chang girl that I was competing with in the play competition. She wasn't so pleased to see me in the class with her, so proceeded to whisper rumours of why I was in a 6th year course.

My favourite is, "I heard that every time she tried to apparate, her head kept on staying behind."

"Is that why she has her hair so short, so people don't step on it when it pops off?"

Classic.

At the very least I had my sister, even though she had been avoiding me since New Years for what ever reason. I have no idea what I did, but from experience I probably looked at a guy she liked and she suspected that I stole him from her. But Aurora, her friend Theresa Swan, and the younger Brower sister, Zoe was there as well, so I tended to stay within that clique.

Among others that were there, were Cedrella Black, who would send me wary glances after she heard me from across the hall when I found out about her and Weasley. Jonathan Mulciber as well, who was part of Tom's little gang but I've never had the pleasure of talking to him in length.

Muriel Weasley was there as well, and even though she never remembered what happened to me and Daniel Pocock, who I haven't seen in a while, I couldn't even look at her. This year was already calming down despite the release of Riddle's new pet, and I didn't want to be reminded of last year's shenanigans.

The last three classes we had with Professor Russo wasn't anything interesting. It was more study than practice, and I suppose that is a better idea. Don't want someone to loose a head. _Eyeroll. _

The great hall was emptied out during the apparition classes every year during the time it was scheduled. It was a shorter class than most, about an hour, while others were nearly two, which meant we got a bit of a free period. There were no desks, just benches from the tables that were facing the professor and a black board that would write by itself notes that no one was taking.

I liked Professor Russo. Despite his pedobear vibe he had, he was actually quite funny and more 21st century than early 20th. I mean, he dressed in a snazzy Zoot suit like a boss. In fact, he looked more muggle than wizard.

"Is that what all muggle men wear?" Zoe asked.

"Only the cool ones," I answered.

"Muggleborns have such interesting styles," Zoe sighed. "My parents would never allow us to dress like that."

"How do you know he's muggleborn?" I asked her.

"His last name," she said as if it's obvious, "Even half-bloods have known surnames within the community."

"Touche," I said, looking back at the Professor.

"I'm sure that some of you have been a subject to a side-along apparition, am I correct?" The professor asked, receiving nods and quiet replies. "Show of hands, who hasn't been in a side-along apparition?" Very few hands appeared in the air, including my sister's, and my own. When they were up, he pointed at Iris. "You, there, what's your name?"

"Iris Bennett," she answered.

"Iris, lovely name. Why don't you come up here, and we can participate in a minor side-along apparition," he smiled.

I quirked an eyebrow and watched Iris stand up, and flatten her skirt and walked over to his side. Professor Russo stood behind her with both his hands on her shoulders, sliding his fingers slightly down. From far away it looked like nothing. From the eyes of an innocent, or those who just don't know any better, this was a sign of friendliness. In the eyes of the mature and desensitized, he was being a little _too _friendly.

"Now, for those of you that haven't participated in a side-along apparition, then the one thing you need to do is hang on, and hang on tight," He smiled at us, and his eyes lit up. Mine narrowed. He then looked down at my sister, "Now, Iris, if you will, grab me around my waist. Real tight now."

"Uh, okay," Iris looked like she had her mind on other things, which I was surprised about, since she would have been super excited about grabbing a cute professor. She turned around, wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed his cheek against his chest.

Before he aparated his arms wrapped around her slim small frame. Then in a flurry of morphed faces and limbs, they appeared 10 feet away to the right. I was rolling my tongue around in my mouth, and my nostrils flared as I watched him paw my little sister as he laughed and patted her back, then sent her back to her seat.

"That was a bit… touchy," Zoe pointed out what we were all thinking.

I didn't respond, because something very dark and vindictive was blossoming in my mind as I watched that man rub his hands together and swagger back to centre front of the hall.

* * *

**I'll be posting a picture of Professor Russo in the blog after the next chapter. He's a bit of a significant character, even though he didn't exist in canon. Anyway, now question time!**

* * *

**WHO DO YOU THINK WILL PLAY THE LEAD IN EVAN'S ADAPTATION OF CHICAGO MUSICAL?**

Send your answer in a review! If you're right, I'll mention your name and one of your fanfictions with summary on the next chapter. If you don't have one, I'll dedicate the chapter to you!

Happy Readings xoxox

qtj

* * *

**SECOND SEMESTER SCHEDULE:**

Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays

- English Wizard Literature - With Slytherins

- Defence Against The Dark Arts - With Hufflepuffs

- Theatre - All houses

- Care of Magical Creatures - With Slytherins

Tuesdays, Thursdays

- Muggle Studies - With Ravenclaws

- Music (Muggle and Magical) -All houses

- Apparition (6th years) - All houses

- Magical Philosophy. - With Slytherins


	34. Lady McBeth

_**SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW**_

* * *

**Okay, well, I'm a little disappointed that y'all didn't play the little game I tried doing in the last chapter, but it's fine, lol. I was having trouble with chapter thirty five, because I kept on forgetting some certain plot points, where i had to re read some chapters. This story has been up for a little over 3(?) years now, I tend to forget things quite fast. Which was why I had to cut out the dueling competition, since I felt it was unnecessary additional thing to write about. **

**Anyway, the casting list will be posted after this chapter. The story's blog has been updated with a few pictures, as well as a new banner/poster I made. I also chose the FC, if I hadn't already mentioned it before, to be Carey Mulligan. The Great Gatsby inspired me to use her. Of course, you can picture who ever you please. **

**UPDATE FOR PEOPLE READING MY OUAT FANFICTION "READY TO STAND"**

**I'm not sure I'm going to continue it. I'm not very proud of it at the moment, but I do have ideas for another ouat fic that will be taking place during this season. I may actually do a Hookriel fanfic in the future, also, but I first want to see where they are taking the Ariel storyline rn. **

**RANDOM FACT:**

I got the idea of the unremovable Engagement ring from this picture that's been floating around that a man proposed to his wife by cutting out a box in The Half Blood Prince, and had the chapter "The Unbreakable Vow" showing, and placed the ring inside.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR.**  
_Lady McBeth_

* * *

After the Headmaster had cancelled the duelling competition, the duelings haven't ceased, so the rules became stricter. Any student caught with their wand out pointing at another student would get 4 weeks detention and 40 points deduction from their house. After that the halls became quiet and more safe… well, the latter didn't last long. I knew that, Iris, Hector, and Basil knew that, but what we didn't know was that I was the cause of it.

Before I knew it, it was time for auditions. The Great Hall was cleared out of students, tables, and benches. Professor Bassette, Grey, and I were seated in the faculty seats (to be honest, I felt like a queen, since I sat in the middle). It was like American Idol. Bassette was Simon, Grey was Randy, and I was a drunk Paula Abdul.

The cast was mostly female, which made things lucky because girls were more likely to audition in the first place. However, as soon as word went around the school that the play was risqué, some what obscene, and featured dancing girls in short dresses, that caught the attention of the male population of Hogwarts. Including _Professor Russo. _

In fact, he tried to see if he could join the panel to _'casually watch the auditions' _because he had a _'love for theatre and music'. _Bullocks, I say. This panel didn't need no Kara Dioguardi - as useless as she was, so would he be. Besides, Bassette was on to him like Dora on Swiper. She knew what shit he was going to try to get into.

The first few auditions were mediocre at best, names that swam by my head since they were unfamiliar, and besides, their performance was shotty at best. If anything, they'd be back up dancers to an obscure song. It wasn't until we got Sean Keiths next that it really picked up.

"Who will you be auditioning for, Sean?" I asked, wondering what he was doing here. Sean wasn't the kind of guy that would be in a school musical. At least, that's what he made it out to seem.

"Roxie Hart, ma'am!" He smiled broadly.

I exchanged a look with Professor Grey while I heard Bassette sigh heavily. However, his performance was rather amusing, and pretty good if this was a parody of the play. I put a star next to his name after he bowed dramatically and sauntered out with what looked like a drunken wave of his hips.

"His friends must have dared him," Grey chuckled. "That was quite the show."

"Yes, it's not very amusing, I find," Bassette tapped her nail on her cheek. "However, he must think that he made such a fool of himself that he would never get a part…"

"Don't worry, Professor, I've got the part for him," I say as I scribble in 'Fred Casely' next to his name.

After Sean's performance, things began to pick up. Better actors and actresses, singers, and dancers. A lot of faces I recognized, and others I was surprised to see here. Druella had her brother lose a bet, so they were auditioning together, she played Lady McBeth (a role I thought was perfect for her), and Bastian recited Hamlet's speech. He must have wanted to be in the play though, because he was simply amazing.

After their audition, Bassette called in the next, and a lanky boy with glasses and Ravenclaw robes walked in. I can honestly say I've never seen this kid before - he must blend in the crowd well.

"Name?" I ask, tapping my pen on my clipboard.

"Christian Pocock," he answered robotically.

I near shouted out, "WHAT?" but I refrained from doing so. I haven't heard from Daniel in a while, which I understand after our last few _hang outs_ together. Though he never mentioned before he had a brother, or any sibling at all, or family. In fact, I thought he simply existed by the power of some all powerful writer, because hey, Hogwarts needs filler students. Though the more I looked at Christian, the more I can see Daniel.

"Well, Poptar- Mr. Pocock," I cleared my throat, "Who are you auditioning for?"

"Amos Hart," he said, and I nodded for him to continue.

He recited quotes from the Book Les Miserables as the character Jean Valjean. While he was good and remembered the precise words, he was too robotic for this kind of play. However, I wanted to know more about him, and see how different he was to his brother, because now I see no difference. Let's just hope he's not an asshole like his brother. I put I star next to his name once he was finished.

The auditions took nearly all evening. It was nearing dark outside, so we had to wrap things up. We already went through Heidi Abbott, Prunella Burke, Lucretia Black (who wasn't too happy to see me judging her), Maria Chang, and even Ignatius Prewett. We had one more audition left, and I couldn't wait to get this over with. So I rather gruffly shouted, "NEXT!" Before the professors could.

I was looking down at my clipboard at the total of 30 names on the list, which, according to Professor Bassette, was almost triple what they usually get for auditions. I heard clanking of heels on the floor, and I looked up to see a familiar head of bleach blonde hair.

"Iris?" I asked and she gave me a thinned lipped smile as she rocked on the heels of her shoes.

"My name is Iris Bennett, I will be auditioning for the role of Roxie Hart," she said smugly.

I feel like she's cheating.

I leaned back into my chair, and crossed my arms as I watched her begin to sing and tap dance into the heart of the Professors. Though I want to say she was eh, she wasn't. I never noticed, or at least never saw or heard my sister sing or dance. She was always sewing away, or listening to music full blast, or humping her body pillow of Robert Pattinson. You know, teenage stuff.

Her footing was nearly flawless, her arms were never idle, and she _looked _happy doing it. Honestly, she would be the perfect Roxie. The only issue? That if I casted her as Roxie, everyone would believe that it was rigged, that I was favouring her, because she was my sister.

But then again, I don't act overly fond of my sister on most days, so… I scribbled down Roxie next to her name.

Suddenly there was clapping, and it echoed from across the room. The three of us looked up as Iris turned, seeing Professor Russo strutting into the Great Hall. My teeth clenched and I felt both Professors on either side of me shift in their seats.

"I told you, Mr. Russo, that the Great Hall is off limits today. So unless you are here for auditions, I ask for you to leave," Bassette said snippily.

"My lovely Lady Juliet," Russo practically sang. "I only came to check if you were done with auditions, when I caught the last bit of miss Bennett's performance. Which was remarkable by the way," he patted my sister's shoulder and my eyes narrowed.

"Likely story," I heard Professor Grey mutter beside me.

"Auditions _are_ over, Mr. Russo, but you needn't check up on us," Bassette snapped closed her clip board and stood up briskly. "Miss Bennett, the casting calls will be out by the end of this month. I'm sure your sister would let you know a week before hand though," the Drama Professor began to stride out, her paisley robes flowing behind her.

Russo looked between her and Iris before asking, "You have a sister?"

Iris furrowed her brow, "Uh, yeah, she's in your class." And pointed a finger at me.

I waved at him with loose fingers as he turned and seemed to just notice I was there.

"Oh, yes, yes you are! I was wondering why it said Bennett twice on my student list," he rubbed his stubble and smiled at Iris. "Well, I'll see you in class, Iris, and, uh.."

"Evan," I said for him.

"Evan, right. Goodnight, Mr. Grey."

I looked at Professor Grey and he shared a look with me, "Yeah, fair thee well." The other male waved at him and then slid his palm down his face as soon as Russo left the Great Hall.

The weeks went by pretty fast, and I found myself every night with Professor Bassette and Grey discussing the casting calls. We were down to one character to be filled, Velma Kelly. My favourite character, and needless to say I was completely adamant to not let Heidi nor Lucretia be Velma, even though they _would _be perfect for the part.

"What about Maria Chang?" Grey suggested.

"No," I said immediately, "She's been butt-hurt since I won the competition; she has a look that says 'I'm not afraid to sabotage this play if it makes you look bad'." For a split second I thought I saw Bassette smirk.

"Walburga Black was wonderful, a nice powerful voice, if you ask me," Bassette suggested. "She would do nicely in Velma's shoes."

"Not exactly," I stepped in, "She isn't a good dancer, and in most of Velma's scenes she's dancing."

Professor Grey groaned, "We went through every girl on this list, Bennett. You didn't want Lucretia, you didn't want the Abbott girl, you didn't want your own sister - who was fantastic - and you thought Druella was _too insane _to play a character who killed her own sister and husband."

"I will not settle for anything less than perfection," I commented, leaning back into my chair and folding my fingers on my stomach.

"Spoken like a true director," Bassette commented.

"Well," Grey heavily sighed, "at this rate, we might as well make her an actress on top of writer and director." He took a long look at me and then laughed when he saw my eyebrows up to my hairline and an imp-like smile stretching to my ears.

"Oh, Bennett, Bennett, Bennett..." Bassette tapped her quill into her ink bottle. "You truly love being the centre of attention," she scribbled my name next to Velma Kelly's.

Well, if I'm going to be the Dark Lady, you bet your arse I'm the Queen of all the divas.

We quickly wrapped up who was left. Making a lot of the extra actors and actresses as back up dancers, many had doubled up. We decided to make Druella as my back up Velma Kelly, since I was sure that her brother wouldn't let her sabotage me, despite how bat shit crazy she is. Iris was to be Roxie Hart, the lead. I guess this cast did sound bias, and who cares, honestly. I'm the one who wrote it, and I wanted the best. The best just happened to be… me and sister-dearest.

I took my copy of the cast list, and began to climb down the staircase towards the dungeons. I was going to meet Iris outside the Slytherin Common Room so I could show her the list, as well as be let inside to spend the night in Tom's room. However, when I got in the dungeons in the corridor of the Slytherin Common Room, she wasn't alone.

"Professor, I swear, I was just about to go inside, I was just waiting for my sister to drop something off," I heard my sister's voice.

"Well fine, but I can't let this go unpunished. You are still out of your dorm room after curfew," I heard Professor Russo's voice, and as I quietly approached from the shadows I could see him stroke Iris' cheek. She pushed his hand away and began to step back, but he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her close to him, "You keep this a secret, and I won't dock any points off, alright? Hell, if you're good I'll even give you house points-"

He was cut off by the tip of my wand pressed against his neck, "Hands. Off. Her. Now." I saw his jaw clench when he heard my voice.

"Another Bennett out after curfew," I heard him purr. "It must be my lucky day."

"If you say one more word, it'll be your last, now shut up and let go of my sister."

He reluctantly let go, and Iris pulled herself away quickly, pressing herself against the wall. At that very moment, the Slytherin opening began to slide aside, and none other than my husband-to-be stepped out. It was usually hard to surprise Tom, but when in front of a Professor, he had to act like the dutiful Head Boy. And when Professor Russo spotted his badge, he didn't take any hesitation in playing the victim.

"Ah, head boy. This student, she attacked me," he fumed and wretched his head away from my wand. I put my arm down, but I didn't tuck away my wand. "Take her to the Headmaster, and have her expelled. It was unprovoked. She's mad."

I looked at Tom as he looked back for a second and then at Professor Russo, and straightened his smart jacket. "Of course, Professor, this is unforgivable and I will be taking her straight to the Headmaster's office."

"And that one," he pointed a frantic finger at Iris, who slunked so far into the corner that she almost resembled as that woman in Doctor Who (that was played by Moaning Myrtle, ironically) who was fused with a slab of concrete. "She is out after curfew, give her a detention as well."

Tom's jaw clenched as he turned to Iris, "Miss Bennett, I suggest you go inside the common room. I will come after I deal with your sister."

She nodded, and proceeded into the Common Room without complaint. Russo straightened his dress shirt and gave me a dirty look, "Well, now that is done with, I should be going to my bedchambers." Without so much as a good night, or thank you to Tom, the Professor walked out, disappearing into the darkness towards the stairs. Tom looked around the bend and listened to make sure that he was out of ear shot before gesturing me to follow him into the Slytherin common room, where Iris sat in one of the green couches.

"May you explain to me why you had your wand pointed at a professor, Evangeline?" There was an edge to his voice that sounded like anger. There was a lot he could be mad about, so I couldn't blame him. I was reckless, and I could have gotten both myself and Iris in trouble. And, by not taking me to the headmaster to get me expelled, Russo could even get Tom Riddle demoted from head boy.

Well, if he said anything, that is.

"Don't blame her for anything, Riddle," I heard my sister say from the couch. "She saved me."

Tom looked from Iris and then back at me, raised an eyebrow for me to explain.

"Russo was assaulting my sister," I said flatly with ice in my tone. "He was grabbing her, intending to do much worse than that. Russo was going to take her to his bedchambers and have his way with her. He's been on her case since the first day of classes, and she isn't the only girl he's been pawing at."

Tom remained silent for a moment before pursing his lips in thought, never lifting his eyes off of me for a second, even when he asked Iris if this was true.

"It is… I've seen him being touchy with other girls as well," she replied.

"Iris," he turned to look at her on the couch, "Could you please leave me and your sister alone. I wish to speak to her, and it is time for you to retire."

It wasn't a suggestion when it came from him, and Iris didn't look like she was in the mood to argue. Though she looked at me, and I gave her that look that only siblings could share with each other that communicated things that no other person could decipher: '_I'll wait for you upstairs.' _

When Tom heard the door close from the girls dorm rooms, he crossed his arms, and looked at me, stating the obvious, "You were reckless."

"I did what I needed to do," I said plainly, mimicking his arms. There was the longest pause before I started to talk again, "He's a pig. He's a pedophile. He might be doing this to other girls, he might have done worse before, and he may do it again."

"Then I will report him to the headmaster," Tom said uncrossing his arms. "Though I cannot account for you raising your wand-"

"He's a mudblood," it came out. Just like that. Without warning or logical thought. I didn't even use the politically correct term for him. Nor did I really reasoned with myself before I continued, because hatred was just filling my veins at the course of raging rivers. He touched my little sister with his filthy fingers, threatened her if she told anyone about the sick plans he had awaiting for her in his bedchambers. Franklyn Russo was not going to walk away from this _alive. _

"_Kill him._"

* * *

**Underneath you'll find the casting. I wont be able to post their face claim pictures on the blog until next week though, since im having trouble with my internet provider right now, and avoiding all ways to waste data usage (yes, most Canadians have a data limit on their internet, it's a pain in the ass)**

**Happy readings! xoxox**

**qtj**

* * *

**CHICAGO CASTING:**

Velma Kelly: Evan Bennett

Roxie Hart: Iris Bennett

Fred Casely: Sean Keiths

Amos Hart: Alphard Black

Matron Mama Morton: Walburga Black

Liz: Druella Rosier

- Bernie: Joseph Bell

Annie: Dorothy Smith

- Ezekiel Young: Ryou Umari

June: Laura McCain

- Wilbur: Landon Thomas

Hunyak: Theresa Swan

- Hunyak's Husband: Michael Brown

Mona: Heidi Abbot

- Al Lipschitz: Christian Pocock

Charlie: Ignatius Prewett

Veronica Kelly: Lucretia black

Billy Flynn: Bastian Rosier

Mary Sunshine: Prunella Burke

Kitty Baxter: Maria Chang


End file.
